Hatırlanan Sözler
by Merih
Summary: Sirius'ın on yılı harcandı. Remus, rahatsız edici imger görüyor. James, dünyayı bir arada tutmaya çalışıyor. Peter, yalanlar olmadan yaşamayı öğreniyor. Unutulmayan Sözler'in devamı.
1. Bölüm 1: Bedel

**Harry Potter Cafe Notu: **Bu hikaye "Promises Remembered" adıyla, Amerikalı yetenekli yazar "Robin4" ve birkaç arkadaşı tarafından yazılmıştır. Hikayeyi Türkçe'ye çevirmek için gerekli olan tüm izinler alınmıştır. Çeviri, ekip olarak tamamlanmıştır. Harry Potter Cafe'den çevirenleri görebilirsiniz. Unbroken Universe Serisi'nin 2. Kitabıdır.

**Birinci Bölüm: Bedel**

"Hayır!" diye haykırdı Lily, içgüdüsel olarak ileriye doğru koşarken. Dumbledore ölmüş olamazdı. Voldemort'a karşı verdikleri savaşın sembolü ve ikonu ölmüş olamazdı. Öldüren Lanet bile Albus Dumbledore'u katledemezdi. Mümkün değildi. Gitmiş olamazdı. Eğer ona erişebilirse her şey yoluna girecekti.

"Hayır, Lily!" Güçlü kollar aniden onu arkasından yakaladı ve geriye doğru sürükledi. Ölüm Yiyenler ileriye doğru dalgalanıyordu ve gülümseyen bir Voldemort da onlara doğru yürüyordu, kırmızı gözleri güç ve memnuniyetle parlıyordu. Buna rağmen Lily umutsuzca, eski hocasının yanına ulaşmak için uğraştı; ama Sirius Black onu yerden kaldırdı ve vücudunu kullanarak onu girişe doğru sürükledi. "Kapılar, Hestia!"

Jones büyüyü anında fırlattı ve mermer duvar son bir çarpmayla kendisini mühürledi. Giriş çok hızlı kapandı; büyüler bariyere çarparken geçiş yolu sallandı, sarsıldı ve Sirius onu arkaya doğru sürüklemeye devam etti. Seherbazlar da koşuyordu ve Lily daha önceden beş kişi bulunmasına rağmen şu anda sadece iki kişi olduklarını uzaktan fark etti. Sirius yalnız gelmiş olmalıydı ama şu anda bunu önemseyemezdi. Lily umutsuzca bir kez daha kurtulmayı denedi.

"Geri dönmek zorundayız" diye yalvardı Lily. "Onu bırakamayız! "

"O öldü Lily," dedi Sirius sakince. "Daha fazla yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok-"

"Hayır!- Yapmalıyız ki- ki-"

"Kendine gel Lily! Tüm bölge dağılmadan buradan çıkmamız gerekiyor." Sirius durdu ve onun gözlerinin içine baktı. Yüzünün her zerresi Lily'nin kendisi için hayal ettiği kadar soluktu; ancak sesi hala sertti. "Mecbur kalırsam seni taşırım; ama koşarsan çok daha hızlı oluruz."

Albus... Acı gözyaşları arkadaşı için birikti ama Lily gözlerini kırpıştırarak onları içine attı. Gerçeklik araya girdi. Zaman yoktu ve Sirius haklıydı. Tepelerindeki çatı sallanmaya başlayınca ürperten bir nefes salıverdi. "Haydi gidelim. "

Sadece çok az kişi bu kelimelerin ona neye mal olduğunu anlayabilirdi.

* * *

Sandalyeler, Profesör Snape ve Profesör Fletcher müdürün yanına doğru giderken havada uçuşuyordu, bu esnada neredeyse müdür masasını baş aşağı etmişti. Lupin yerde sırtüstü yatıyordu, hafifçe seğiriyordu ve açıklanamaz bir şekilde titriyordu. Büyük salondaki şaşkın öğrenciler sürekli çığlık atmaya devam ediyor, vahşi tehlikeler için etrafa bakınıyorlardı - ancak hiçbir tehlike yoktu ve eğer olsaydı bile Harry asla fark edemezdi. Büyürken amcası olarak benimsediği adamın yanına doğru koşturmakla çok meşguldü. Madam Pomfrey de aceleyle müdüre doğru gidiyordu; Snape ve Fletcher şimdi Remus'un vücudunun sarsılmaması için onu yerde tutmaya çabalıyorlardı.

Harry kürsüye ulaştı ve onun üstüne zıpladı; ama Dumbledore için yaptığı başka bir görevden henüz dönmüş olan Hagrid onun kolunu yakaladı. Harry çılgınca kurtulmaya çalıştı; ama yarı dev çok güçlüydü ve onu kolayca tutmaya devam etti

"Gitmeme izin ver!"

Müdürün etrafındaki profesör kalabalığı iki katına çıkmıştı ve Hagrid cevap vermeden önce onlara bir göz attı. "Bunu yapmana izin veremem, Harry. Geride kalman gerekiyor şimdi. Neler olduğunu bilmiyoruz-"

"Umrumda değil!" diye sözünü kesti hemen Harry. "Gitmem lazım-" Hagrid'in diğer eli onun omzunu sıkıştırdı, bu onun tüm kaçma şansını yok etmişti.

"Profesör Lupin zarar görmeni istemiyor," diye cevapladı bekçi sertçe. "Burada kalıp seyredebilirsin; ama daha fazla yaklaşmak yok."

Harry karşı çıkmamaya karar vermenin siniriyle içini çekti. Hagrid'le tartışmak bir at adamı sürmeye çalışmak gibiydi. Kısacası işe yaramıyordu.

Tedirgin bir şekilde Snape'in, Fletcher'ın ve Pomfrey'nin Remus'un üzerine eğilmelerini ve onu uyandırmak için her türlü büyüyü denemelerini izledi. Okul müdürü hareketsizdi şimdi; ama bunun nedeni isabetli bir Beden Bağlama Büyüsü müydü yoksa başka bir şey miydi, Harry bunu söyleyemiyordu. Ancak Remus, Büyük Salonun parlak ışıkları altında her zamankinden daha solgun görünüyordu ve Harry müdürün kapalı göz kapaklarının altında bir şeylerin titreştiğini gördüğünü sandı. Hemşire ve iki profesör onun kulak misafiri olamayacağı kadar sessizce konuşuyorlardı; fakat üçünün de yüzünde bulunan endişeli bakışın bu kadar kısa mesafeden kaçırılması imkânsızdı.

Bu arada, Profesör Flitwick diğer öğrencileri salondan dışarıya topluyordu. Birçoğu tereddüt etti, dışarı çıkarken endişeli bir şekilde Remus'a doğru bakıyorlardı; ancak Slytherinler geçerken heyecanlı bir şekilde mırıldanıyorlardı ve Harry, Draco Malfoy'un sırıttığını gördü. Çok uzakta olmayan Hermione'yle gözgöze geldiler ve kız, dudaklarını kıpırdatarak _"O iyi mi?"_ diye sordu. Ancak Harry sadece omzunu silkebildi. Hagrid bile tedirgin görünüyordu.

Dakikalar sonra Harry, Büyük Salon'da kalan tek öğrenciydi. Kalanlar, her ne kadar gönülsüz olsalar da kendi yatakhanelerine yönlendirilmişlerdi ve olaydan uzaklaştırılmışlardı. O, orada neler olduğunu gören tek kişiydi - hiçbir şey olmadığı gerçeği göz ardı edilirse. Remus yerde hala tamamen hareketsiz olarak yatıyordu ve eğer göğsündeki hafifçe inip kalkma olmasaydı Harry onun öldüğünden korkardı. Fark ettiği kadarıyla birisi kafasını rahatlatmak amacıyla bir yastık çağırmıştı, Harry bunun üzerinde, sert zemine çarptığı yerden kalan kanı gördü. Ancak yara ustaca iyileştirilmişti; o nedenle bu, Remus'un hala bilinçsiz olmasının nedeni olamazdı.

Harry diğer nedenleri tahmin etmeye başlayamadan müdürün vücudu büyükçe bir sarsıntı geçirdi ve Remus aniden uyandı. Snape ve Fletcher onun mahvolmuş kollarını yakalayıp onu yere yatması için zorlayana kadar körlemesine sağa sola doğru sallandı. Remus onlara karşı düşünmeden mücadele ederken, diğer profesörler sadece şok olmuş bir şekilde sessizce izliyorlardı. Nefes alması kısa ve ani soluklar şeklindeydi ve göğsü ani bir çabayla inip kalkıyordu.

"Sakinleş, Remus," diye başladı Fletcher yavaşça. "Buna gerek yok-"

"Hareket etme," diye kesti onun sözünü Snape. "Sadece kendine daha fazla zarar vereceksin."

Remus kafasını kaldırdı. "Oturacağım," diye hırladı. "Oturmaya ihtiyacım var."

Harry daha önce Remus Lupin'in ne bu kadar kontrolünü kaybettiğini, ne de bu kadar kayıp veya kafası karışık göründüğünü görmemişti. Mavi gözleri açılmıştı ve görmeksizin Büyük Salon'a göz gezdiriyordu, kafası ileri geri sallanıyordu, aklındaki bir şeyleri çözmeye çalışıyordu. Snape ve Fletcher dikkatlice onun oturmasına yardım ettiler; ancak iki profesör de durumdan oldukça mutsuz görünüyorlardı. Remus titrerken aniden iki avcunu da kafasına bastırdı, sanki kafasının patlayacağından korkar gibiydi.

"Neredeyim?" diye sessizliğin içinde fısıldadı. Harry onun gözlerinin yine kapandığını gördü.

"Hogwarts'dasın," diye nazikçe cevap verdi Fletcher. "Hala Hogwarts'dasın, Müdür."

"Bakanlık..."

Fletcher kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır, sen-"

"Bakanlığa ne olmuş?" Snape yine sözünü kesti.

"Gitti." Remus'un gözleri açıldı. "Sevgili Tanrım, _gitti_." Hiç kimse onu durduramadan sendeledi ve Snape'le Fletcher onu yakalamadan önce neredeyse düşüyordu.

"Gitti derken neyi kastediyorsun?" diye sordu Profesör Sinistra tiz bir sesle.

"Voldemort..." İki profesörden bir adım uzakta tökezledi, bir kez daha titreyen ellerini şakaklarına bastırdı. Birçok öğretmen nefeslerini tuttu ve yüzleri soldu, Harry arkasındaki Hagrid'in gergin olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Ancak Remus ayakta titrerken ve duvara bakarken bunların hiçbirini görmedi. Fakat aniden kafasını kaldırdı ve yüzünde bir korku bakışı gezindi. "Hayır," diye fısıldadı. "Dumbledore..."

Keskin bir çığlık, havayı böldü. Güzel bir şarkıydı ve üzgündü; ancak bir şekilde güçlü ve kalp kırıcıydı aynı zamanda. Harry hızlıca kendi gözleriyle Remus'un bakışını takip etti ve diğerlerinin de aynı şeyi yaptığını hissetti. Büyük Salonun uzak köşesinde, kırmızı ve altın rengindeki bir yaratık onların yönünde aşağıya doğru geliyordu. Harry daha önce sadece bir kez anka görmesine rağmen kuşu anında anımsadı. Bu Fawkes'du.

Zarif ama pejmürde anka, müdürden önce masaya iniş yaptı. Gözleri sadece Remus'un üstündeydi, o bir süre sonra titreyen elleriyle Fawkes'a uzanıp kavrulmuş tüylerine dokundu.

"O gitti, değil mi?" diye fısıldadı Remus.

Fawkes'ın kafasını eğişindeki hava ve müdür masasına düşen gümüşi gözyaşı ihtiyaç duydukları tek cevaptı.

* * *

"James? James? Allah kahretsin, çatalak, konuş benimle!"

"Yaşayacağını düşünüyor musun?" Tanımadığı bir cadı sormuştu soruyu; ancak önemsemedi. Elinin kızgın bir darbesi onun gözündeki kanı temizledi. Peter sadece o zaman titrediğini fark etti.

James'i yeniden sarstı. Bu olamazdı. "Haydi, dostum, uyan," diye yalvardı. "Bunu bana yapma."

"Herhangi bir şans olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" diye rahatsız etti cadı onu. Bakanlığın altındaki yeraltı tünellerinin derinliklerindeydiler, her tarafta toz vardı. Arkadaşını taş yığınından uzağa sürüklemeyi ancak başarabilmişti. Kadının pek yardımı dokunmamıştı. "Burada çok fazla kan var, biliyorsun."

Peter ona aldırmadı. "James?"

"Onu canlandırmayı deneyebilirsin, biliyorsun."

"Bunu daha önce denemediğimi mi sanıyorsun?" diye sordu kızgınlıkla. "Bunun işe yarayacağını düşünseydim bunu tekrar tekrar yapıyor olurdum."

"İyi, bana bağırmana gerek yok-"

"Eğer bir şifacı değilsen çeneni kapa!" diye hırladı Peter. "Senin yararsız zırvalarını dinlemektense yapacak daha iyi işlerim var!" Tedirgin bir şekilde arkadaşına döndü yine. Arkadaşını uyandırabilmek için bildiği bütün büyüleri denedi, bunların hiç bir işe yaramaması ve James'in hala hareket etmiyor olması onu endişelendiriyordu. "Haydi, James... uyan. Ölüm Yiyenler görünmeden önce buradan çıkmalıyız-"

Cadı çığlık attı ve Peter hızla ayağa kalktı; asası elindeydi ve tehlikeleri araştırıyordu. Peter hiç bir zaman James ve Sirius gibi mücadele büyülerinde yetenekli olmamıştı; ancak arkadaşı tehlikedeydi. "Ne oldu?"

"Hareket etti! "

"Ne?" Hemen yeniden dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, asasının gitmesine izin verdi ve nereye gittiğini umursamadı. Ancak James gerçekten de kımıldıyordu. "James? James, beni duyabiliyor musun?"

"Umm... "

"İşte bu, James," dedi umutsuzca. "Uyan."

Arkadaşının gözleri titreyerek açıldı. "Lily'nin yüzünü görerek uyanmayı tercih ederdim," diye geveledi James. "Sen çirkinsin."

"Üzgünüm. Lily şu anda burada değil." _Ve nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum._

"Sorun değil," diye fısıldadı James. "Neredeyiz?"

"Bakanlığın altında," diye cevap verdi. "Ancak Ölüm Yiyenler bize yetişmeden gitmeliyiz." Kalp atışı hızlanmıştı. Çok uzun zamandır buradaydılar. "Hareket edebilecek misin?"

"Hayır." James'in sesi çok hafifti.

"Ne?" Etrafına kaçabilecekleri yollar bulabilmek için bakınıyordu; ama kafasını yeniden arkadaşına bakmak için döndürdü.

"Küçük bir problem, Peter. Bacaklarımı hissetmiyorum."

Peter, buyurgan annesinin, söylediği için onu asla affetmeyeceği bir kaç sözcüğü içine attı. Sirius'un etrafında olmak hiçbir zaman onun dili için iyi olmamıştı... Sertçe yutkundu. _Bacaklarını hissedemiyordu._ Aniden, Peter içinde bir soğukluk hissetti. Bu iyi olmaktan başka her şeye benziyordu.

"Emin misin?" sormayı başarabildiği tek şeydi.

"Oldukça eminim aslında," diye yanıtladı James, sesi acıyla gerilmişti. "Bana güven, Kılkuyruk. Salak biri olabilirim; ama ben bile böyle bir şey uydurmam."

Peter yutkundu. "Umut etmek zorundaydım."

"Evet. Ben de öyle." James'in gözleri içinde bulundukları yeraltı tüneli etrafında titreşti ve hala ikisine bakmakta olan cadıyı gördü. Büyük bir çaba sarfederek kendisini dirseklerinin üzerine ittirdi ve kafasını Peter'ın sağ tarafındaki karanlık geçide bakmak için çevirdi. "Düşünüyorum da, ikiniz de yapmalısınız ki-"

"Eğer o düşünceyi bitirirsen çatalak, seni şu anda lanetlerim," diye sözünü kesti Peter sinirle. Arkadaşının ne söyleyeceğini tam olarak biliyordu. "Seni _bırakmıyorum._ Bu yüzden bunu söyleme bile. Bunu _düşünme_ bile."

James suratını astı. "Şunu duydun mu?" diye sordu ve Peter dinledi. Bir kat üstlerinden ayak sesleri ve bağırtılar geliyordu ve ikisi de bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyordu.

"Evet," diye karşılık verdi, kendi sakinliğine şaşırmıştı. Kalbi hızla atıyordu; ancak hayatında ilk defa ölmekten korkmuyordu. Belki de bunun nedeni arkadaşlarından birinin ona ihtiyaç duymasıydı ve Peter onları şimdiye kadar birçok kere hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. "Ancak seni burada bırakma şansım sıfır ila hiç arasında değişiyor, dolayısıyla canını sıkma."

"Peter, hiç şüphesiz sen şu ana kadar tanıdığım en aptal insanlardan birisin," diye homurdandı James sevgiyle ve Peter kendisine rağmen sırıttı. Açık bir şekilde görülüyordu ki, rahatlık hissi titreyen ellerine ulaşmamıştı; ama en azından nefes alabiliyordu.

"Öyle olduğuma eminim." Hızlıca etrafına baktı. Bakanlığın altındaki yeraltı tünelleri hala sessizdi; fakat bu ne kadar sürerdi, Peter bilmiyordu. James'i dışarı çıkarmak zorundaydı, hızlıca - ama nasıl? Eğer otuz saniye içinde bir mucize gerçekleşmediği varsayılırsa, James bacaklarını hissedemiyordu ve bu Peter'ı bir sıkıntı cehenneminde bırakıyordu. Arkadaşını bırakmak üzere değildi, bunu yapmak bir Çapulcu için seçenek bile değildi, hatta bu kadar yıl doğru yoldan sapmış olan biri için bile. Derin bir nefes aldı. _Yaptığım diğer aptalca şeyler ne olursa olsun, arkadaşlarıma asla ihanet etmedim,_ diye düşündü Peter umutsuzca. _Ve buna şu anda başlayacak değilim._

"Ne yapacağız?" diye sordu cadı aniden ve onun dikkatini küçük probleminden ayırdı.

"Biz?" diye tekrarladı Peter kuşkuyla. Kesinlikle bu sinirli ve korkmuş cadıyı James'i kurtarma girişimine sürüklemek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Kendi zayıf kahramanlık girişimleri onun yardımı olmadan da başarısız olmaya yeterliydi.

"Evet, biz," diye araya girdi James kadın cevaplayamadan. "Başka nereye gidecek?"

Peter kaşlarını çattı. "Doğru... hmm, James, burdan çıkmanın yolunu biliyor musun?"

"Elbette biliyorum," diye cevapladı Seherbaz sertçe. Sonra yüzünde bir karmaşa ifadesi gezindi. "Eğer nerede olduğumuzu bilseydim, her neyse."

"Ah. İyi değil."

"Şaka değil," diyerek nefes aldı James, tekrar etrafına baktı. "Evet, gidilecek iki yol var ve bir tanesi dışarıya çıkan yol. Yüzde elli şansımız olduğuna göre, ben sağa gidelim diyorum."

Peter yutkundu, sormak zorundaydı. "Yanlış yön ne yapar?"

"Bizi çıkmaz yola götürür." diye gülümsedi James özür dilercesine.

"Harika."

"Onları buradan çıkar!" diye bağırdı Sirius.

* * *

Şimdi normal dünyada, Muggle Londra'sının tam ortasındaydılar. Bir zamanlar ziyaretçilerin Sihir Bakanlığına girişi olan eski kırmızı telefon kutusu yerinden sökülmüş ve önceki yerinden en az yüz fit uzağa yerleştirilmişti, Sirius onun önünde duruyordu ve kutunun olması gerektiği yerin yakınında olmadığını biliyordu. Yakındaki ofis ve binalar savaş alanı gibiydi ve sabah orada duran çöp kutusu kaybolmuştu. Sokağı taş yığını sarmıştı ve dar sokak öncekinden çok daha geniş görünüyordu - ve sonra Sirius bunun, yer altındaki patlamanın en azından bir binayı yıkmış olmasından kaynaklandığını fark etti.

Ve tabi ki meraklı Mugglelar yaklaşmaya başlıyordu.

Siren sesleri duydu ve nefes alırken homurdandı, kafasını onların bulunduğu tarafa döndürdü. Parlayan ışıklar ve motorlu araçlar onun tam olarak ihtiyaç duyduğu şeydi. Yaptırım yasasının Muggle versiyonu. Ne güzel. Yer sallanırken Sirius kendi Seherbaz birliğine kızgın bir şekilde işaret etti. "Muggleları buradan çıkarın!"

"Onları ne yapmamız gerekiyor?" diye sordu Hestia Jones.

"Neden önemseyeyim ki?"

Flaşlar yüzünde patlıyordu ve Muggle muhabirler yaklaşıyorlardı. Veya belki de bir kısmı sihir halkındandı ancak Sirius'un bunu önemseyecek zamanı yoktu- ve Voldemort onlara bu kadar yakınken herhangi bir cadı veya büyücünün uzak duracak kadar zekâsı olduğunu yürekten umuyordu. Hestia direk eyleme geçti, arkadaki meraklıları kızgın bağırışlarla ve asasının anlamlı hareketleriyle yönlendirdi. Bulundukları yere doğru, uçan büyük kıvılcımlar yolladığında gözden kayboldular, tamamen sarsılmışlardı. Bir zamanlar, sihrin bu kadar dikkatsiz gösterimi Unutturucuların günlerce çalışması anlamına gelirdi; fakat Sirius'un bildiği kadarıyla tüm Unutturucular Bakanlığın altında saklanmış durumdaydılar.

Mugglelarla ilgili olarak endişelenmek yerine - ve ona doğru gelen kıvılcımlı ya da kıvılcımsız polislere - Sirius etrafına döndü, bu felakette tam olarak kaç kişinin onun sözüne baktığını saymaya çalıştı. Vardığında cadı ve büyücüler Bakanlığı terk ediyorlardı ve görünüşe göre birçoğu güvenlik nedeniyle buharlaşmıştı. Ancak bazıları oyalanıyorlardı ve Sirius Seherbazların ortaya çıktıklarını görebiliyordu. O ve iş arkadaşları ayrıldıklarında bir buluşma yeri belirleyecek zamanları olmamıştı, Sirius Diagon Yolu'na cisimlenmişti çünkü orası aklına gelen ilk yer olmuştu. Hestia ve diğer dört kişi Dumbledore'a ve sığınanlara yardım etmeye geldiklerinde Seherbaz kıtlığının ölümcül olduğu kanıtlanmıştı ve bunun yine bu şekilde olma olasılığı büyüktü. Hızlı bir sayım Sirius'a hala on kişiyi yönettiğini söylüyordu ve zihninin korkmuş bir köşesi patlamada onlardan kaçının öldüğünü merak etti.

Ancak şimdi bunun için zaman yoktu.

"Girişten uzak durun!" diye çığlık attı aniden, asasıyla Oscar Whitenack'i Bakanlığa giden yeraltı geçidinden uzaklaştırdı, burası sadece birkaç dakika önceki çıkışlarından beri hala açıktı. Ancak o anda yolu açık bırakmanın nasıl bir hata olduğunun farkına vardı, oyuktan ateş çıktı ve Oscar yanarak ve duman çıkararak yere düştü. Sadece Kingsley Shacklebolt'un hızlı hareketi onu zamanında geriye çekti ve Hestia'nın Ateş Söndürme büyüsü hayatını kurtardı.

Ancak Oscar hala yerdeydi, onu dokuz Seherbazla bırakmıştı. Kendisini de sayarsa on. Sirius harekete geçti. "Geçidi mühürleyin!"

Birçok Seherbaz yaklaştı ancak kimse bir şey yapamadan daha fazla ateş üzerlerine fırladı, bu Sirius'a Voldemort ve yandaşlarının kesinlikle ilk bariyerden geçtiklerinin uyarısını veriyordu. Seherbazlardan biri -onun Mucia Coleman olduğunu düşünüyordu ama emin değildi- geriye doğru tökezledi, kolu yanıyordu. _Durum kötüleşiyor._

Yer yeniden sallandı, neredeyse Sirius'u düşürüyordu. Sağında Lily'yi gördü, sicim gibi gözyaşları akan yüzü kirle kaplıydı, sendeliyordu ve kendisini zor zaptediyordu. Ancak bu defa sokak sallanmasını durdurmadı ve hatta Seherbazlar girişi mühürlemeye çalışırken bir kaldırım parçası uçarak onlara doğru geldi, neredeyse birçok kaçmış Bakanlık çalışanına çarpacaktı. Yakındaki Mugglelar çığlık atıyorlardı, meyhane bir çarpmayla çöktü, her yöne tahta parçaları uçuşturdu ve kalabalığı taş yığınlarıyla topa tuttu. Sirius geri çekildi ve hala açık olan girişe ulaşabilmek için uçan bir bankın üstünden atladı, sonra Kingsley'i gördü ve diğerleri sanki büyük bir güç eli tarafından sürüklenmiş gibi geriye uçtular.

Hala şokta olan Lily sadece bakakalmıştı.

"Lily, onları buradan çıkar!" Sirius karışık cadı, büyücü ve Muggle yığınına umutsuz bir bakış attı. Hala bakıyorlardı, sadece bakıyorlardı, güzel ve basit hedefler görüş alanında oturuyorlardı - ve olaylar daha da kötüleşmek üzereydi.

Güçlü, büyük, son bir uğraş ve sonra yer Sirius'un ayakları altından kalktı ve onu yatırdı. Korkunç duruma ve karşılaşmalarının yakın olduğuna emin olduğu Ölüm Yiyenlere rağmen Seherbaz gülümsemek zorundaydı. Nazik bir gülümseme değildi; ama iş arkadaşlarının anımsayabileceği türdendi. _Her şey bir anda kötüleşmişti. _

Sırtüstü uzanmışken Sirius sadece Voldemort'un ve yandaşlarının Bakanlıktan dışarıya yürüdüklerini izleyebiliyordu. Karanlık güç etraflarını sarmıştı ve kaçan cadı ve büyücüler onlara eklenmiş olan korkulu Mugglelarla birlikte çığlık atıyorlardı, nedenini pek anlamıyorlardı; ancak aynı şekilde korkunun farkındaydılar. Yaklaşan Muggle polisi silahını Ölüm Yiyenlerin üzerine ateşlemeye başladı, yarattıkları tehlikeyi fark etmişti; ama Voldemort sadece güldü.

Sirius'un kâbuslarındaki aynı yüksek sesli gülüştü bu ve onu yeniden ayaklarının üstüne kaldırdı. Lily de hareketlenmeye niyetlenmiş gibiydi ve gözünün bir ucuyla, Sirius onun cadı ve büyücülere kaçmaları için bağırdığını gördü.

Soğuk.

Çok geç oluncaya kadar Voldemort'un arkasındaki pelerinli figürleri fark edememişti. Teki, bir Ölüm Yiyenin arkasından ilerledi ve iskeletimsi ellerini Seherbazın boynuna sardı, onu kendisine yaklaştırdı. Kingsley çok uzak olmayan bir yerden Patronus büyüsü yapmaya çalıştı; ama bir Ölüm Yiyen araya girdi- kaos sarmıştı etrafını, Sirius bir çok büyü fırlattı ve en az iki kişiden de büyü yedi, adrenalin her ne kadar onların diğer ani efektlerini hissetmekten uzaklaştırsa da ufak bir acıya izin verdi. Ölüm Yiyenler ve Ruh Emiciler Muggleları ve onlara benzer büyücüleri hedef alıp girişten lanet fırlatırlarken olayı pek izleyemiyordu. Her tarafından çığlık sesleri geliyordu ve bir bina daha düştü. Sirius bir Öldüren Lanet fırlattı ve kendisininkilerden birini yaptı-incelik yapmak için zaman yoktu ve çok fazla düşman vardı, olabileceğini düşündüğünden çok çok fazla. Titriyordu, Ruh Emicilere çok yakın olduğunun farkındaydı ama bunu umursamak için zamanı yoktu. Sadece büyüler yapabiliyor ve vahşice fırlatabiliyordu, Lily'nin diğerlerini güvenli bir yere götürebilmesi ve arkadaşlarının iyi olması için dua etti.

Ve Voldemort gülmeye devam etti.

Sirius solunda Rabastan Lestrange'i gördü ve kırmızı bir ışık ona çarpmadan hemen önce yol üstünden kaçmayı başarabildi. Etrafa bakma riskini göze aldı ve sonra hızla, yapmamış olmayı umut etti, görüntü tamamen çılgıncaydı. Bir Ruh Emici Muggle polisinin üzerine abanmıştı ve birçok Muggle hemen yakında ölü olarak yatıyorlardı. Sirius'un sağında bir çocuk çığlık atıyordu; Hestia akılsızca yanındaki küçük kızı sürükledi, bu sadece onun bir lanet tarafından vurulmasına neden oldu. Ancak Seherbaz sadece sendeledi ve düşmedi, öfkeye hırlayarak ona saldırana meydan okudu ve Ölüm Yiyeni uçurdu.

Bir bina daha temelden çöktü. Büyüler havayı doldurdu, birçoğu onun Seherbazlarına geri dönüp çarpıyordu ve düşmanı vuracak kadar yeterli değildi- şimdi onlardan sadece dört kişi ayaktaydı: Sirius, Kingsley, Dawlish ve Hestia, sallanıyordu ve ayağının üstünde kararlı duramıyordu. Oscar hala yerdeydi ve o izlerken Alice Longbottom bir çığlıkla devrildi. Her ne kadar Voldemort aceleyle inşa edilmiş bölgeden çoktan ayrılmış olsa da sokak sallanmaya devam ediyordu. Bedenler yeri kaplamıştı, şimdi hem sihir halkının hem de Muggleların bedenleri. Ölümleri pek farklı değildi.

Kaybedilmiş bir savaşta çarpışıyorlardı. Bunu kendisine itiraf etmekten nefret etse de, Sirius bunun doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Açıkça çok fazla Ölüm Yiyen ve Ruh Emici vardı- ve onunla birlikte dört Seherbaz ve Lily vardı ki o, çıkabilme şansı varken bunu hala yapmamıştı. O yaklaşırken Sirius ona erişmek için uzandı ve kolunu tuttu. "Deli misin?" diye sordu. "Gitsene!"

"Sensiz gitmem!" Lily yeşil gözleriyle öfkeyle baktı ve Sirius sadece homurdanabildi. Bu bakışı biliyordu.

"Bunun için eğitimli değilsin!"

Karşılık olarak Lily dikkati dağılmış bir Ölüm Yiyeni yere indiren bir lanet fırlattı. İleriki noktaya erişebilmek için ona zafer dolu bir bakış atması bile gerekmemişti. Sirius'un tartışacak zamanı yoktu. Lanetler çok hızlı uçuyordu ve Seherbazlar çok meşguldü - ve içten içe kaybedeceklerini biliyordu. Tek soru, bu olmadan önce kaçının öleceğiydi. İçi üşüdü.

_Muggle Londra'sında Ölüm Yiyenler._ Bu düşünce onu bırakmıyordu, onları yalnız bırakmaya katlanamıyordu. _Muggle Londra'sında Ruh Emiciler._ Bu, ruhsuz hissetmesine neden oluyordu, özellikle de ne yapması gerektiğini bilirken. Çığlıklar hala yolu sarmıştı, ayakta kalmış çok az binadan sekiyordu. Kaçabilenler gitmişti - peki diğerleri ne yapacaktı? Mugglelar Ruh Emicileri göremezdi ve birçoğu direk onların kollarına koşuyorlardı. Sirius sendeledi ve sonra Kingsley yere düştü. Kalabalık bir Ölüm Yiyen topluluğuna ve Karanlık Lord'a karşı üç Seherbaz. Sirius masumları kurtarabilmek için memnuniyetle kendi hayatını feda ederdi; ama bunun işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. Bir anlığına Voldemort'a meydan okuma fikriyle eğlendi; ama Karanlık Lord'un o kadar aptal olmadığını biliyordu. Sirius asla onunla tek başına savaşma şansını elde edemeyecekti.

"Zulu Planı!" diye bağırdı Sirius, etrafta dolanıyor ve bunu yaparken Lily'yi yolundan çekilmesi için sürüklüyordu. Koşmaktan başka yapılacak bir şey kalmamıştı. Bundan nefret ediyordu; ama becerebildiklerini kurtarmalıydı- ve beceremediklerini feda etmeliydi. Gözleri Lily'ninkilerle buluştu. "Git buradan, Lily!"

Karşılık beklemeden koşarak uzaklaştı, Kingsley Shacklebolt'un baygın bedenine yönelmişti. _Asla arkanda bir arkadaş bırakma. _Seherbazlar asla kendi arkadaşlarını terk etmezlerdi, başka seçeneklerinin kalmadığı durumlar dışında- Sirius arkasında bir _çatlama_ duydu ve içtenlikle en yakın arkadaşının karısının hala şansı varken kaçmış olmasını umut etti. Uzaklarda Hestia'nın Oscar'ı kavradığını gördü, bilincini yeniden kazanıyordu ve Dawlish'in Buharlaşmadan önce Alice'i yanında sürüklemeye çalıştığını fark etti. _İşte bu,_ diye düşündü sinirle. _Ancak henüz bitmedi!_

Çığlıklar susmuştu artık- Ruh Emici ve Ölüm Yiyenler Seherbazlar dışındaki tüm hazır hedeflerini kullanmışlardı. Kalan Mugglelar ya ölüydüler ya da ruhlarını kaybetmişlerdi ve Voldemort kaçmakta olan düşmanların üzerine odaklanmaya başlamıştı. Aniden Sirius'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yayıldı ve kırmızı gözler kendisininkilerle buluştu-

Ancak Voldemort'un bir şey yapma şansı elde edebilmesinden önce Buharlaştı.

* * *

Peter, James için çabucak bir sedye yarattı çünkü bu kayan bir bedeni kontrol etmeye çalışmaktan daha kolaydı; ama arkadaşını hala ara sıra duvarlardan zıplatıyordu. Yukarılarında bağırışlar gittikçe yükseliyordu ve Peter Ölüm Yiyenlerin birisini aradıklarını biliyordu— sadece kendileri olmaması için dua edebilirdi. Ancak ne yazık ki Voldemort'un James'in ölümünü istediğini biliyordu. _Ve beni,_ diye düşündü dürüstçe. _Ve şu anda ikimiz de mükemmel hedefleriz. _Şimdi güçlü olmak zorundaydı — hem kendisi için hem de nasıl olduysa kurtarmaya mecbur kaldığı yabancı cadı için.

"Çok iyi gidiyorsun, Peter," dedi aniden James kısık sesle. "Yakında buradan çıkmış olacağız."

Peter bir kez daha karanlık tünelin içine eğilip bakmadan arkadaşına bir bakış attı. "Okunması bu kadar kolay biri miyim?"

"Bu kadar uzun zamandan sonra mı? Evet."

"Doğru yöne gidiyor muyuz?" diye sordu cadı sessizce. En azından o korkularını paylaşıyor gibi görünüyordu. James'in sesi tamamiyle çok sakin geliyordu.

"Öyle sanıyorum," diye cevap verdi Peter yutkunarak. _James bunu nasıl her zaman yapabiliyor?_ Elleri yine titremeye çalışıyordu. "Çok uzakta olmamalı."

Sessizlik içinde yürümeye devam ettiler, ayak sesleri soğuk kaya üzerinde uğursuzca yankı yapıyordu. Tüneller eski ve tozluydu, Peter yüzyıllardır içlerine kimsenin girmediğinden şüpheleniyordu. Peter'a onlar hakkında nasıl bilgi sahibi olduğunu sorduğunda arkadaşının cevabı sadece, Seherbazların her zaman Bakanlık hakkındaki _her şeyi_ bilmelerinin kaçınılmaz olduğuydu. Ne yazık ki bu her şey, yanılmaz bir yön bulma hissini kapsamıyordu, bu yüzden hala tahminlere kalmışlardı... ve bunun kurtuluşa veya ölüme giden yol olup olmadığını bilmiyorlardı. _Benim şansıma,_ diye düşündü Peter pişmanlıkla, _bu çıkmaz yol olacak._ Ama en azından yalnız değildi. James'in varlığı güven vericiydi, her ne kadar şu anda aciz durumda olsa da. En azından yalnız değildi.

"Peter?" James aniden kısık sesle konuştu. Sesi gergindi— Peter acı içinde yanlış şeyi düşündü. "Sanırım dursak iyi olacak."

Kaşlarını çattı. "Neden? Daha uzakta olamaz."

"Şunu duyabiliyor musun?"

"Neyi duyabiliyor mu?" diye sordu cadı endişeyle, o sırada Peter kendi atan kalbinin sesinin üzerinden dinlemeye çabalıyordu. Emindi ki James'in gözlerinde çakan şimşek birinin yaklaşma sesiyle ilgili değildi; ama peki o takırdayan ses neydi...?

"Peter, eğil!"

Korkunç siyah bir gölge karanlığın içinden ona doğru geliyordu ve Peter anca yana doğru sıçrayabildi. Cadı çığlık attı ve Peter onun asasını aradığını duydu— James lanet fırlattı ve yeri bir _güm_ sesiyle yuvarladı... ama Peter'ın tek hissedebildiği şey soğuktu, soğuk sesler kafasında yankılanıyordu.

"_Dışarıya çıkış yok, Pettigrew... Eğer ölümü seçmezsen, tabi ki. Emimin efendimiz bunu düzenlemekten memnuniyet duyar, bunca şeyden sonra..."_

Karanlık.

Soğuk.

_"Baban öldü, Peter. üzgünüm, yapabileceğimiz bir şey yoktu..."_

Titredi, geriye çekildi. Gülüş kulaklarında yankılandı, Voldemort'un gülüşü. çok geç olduğunu fark ettiğini anımsadı, geri dönüş olmadığını— ve arkadaşlarını kurtarmak yerine onları mahkûm ettiğini. Onları korumaya çalışmış ve bir kez daha başarısız olmuştu—_Hayır! _Arkadaşlarını, James'i düşündüğünde zihni aniden açıldı. İki Ruh Emici vardı ve biri neredeyse arkadaşının üstündeydi, onu savuşturamıyordu. James'in asası kalkmıştı; ancak çok yakındılar.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _diye bağırdı Peter.

Fakat asasının ucundan sadece gümüşi bir sis çıktı ve en yakındaki Ruh Emici _ona_ döndü, şimdi cadıdan uzaklaşmıştı ve onun meydan okumasına yönelmişti. Korku Peter'ın zihninin tamamen kapanmasına neden olmuştu. İleri düzey sihirde daima berbat olmuştu. Patronusu hiçbir zaman düzgün tanımlanamamıştı, baskı altında değilken bile... Tüm arkadaşlarının içinde her zaman her şeyde en kötü hep o olmuştu...

_Dostlar._

Bu düşünce zihninde bir ateş gibiydi ve aniden James'in yüzünü gördü. Sirius'u ve Remus'u gördü; bir zamanlar olduğu gibi, dünya onlar tarafından ele geçirilmeyi bekliyormuşçasına gülüyor ve şakalaşıyorlardı. Ayrılmazlardı. Dostlardı. Kardeşlerdi.

Çapulcular.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Uyarıda bulunmadan asasından bir geyik fırladı ve Ruh Emicilere saldırdı. Peter gözünü bile kırpamadan yaratıklar kaçtılar ve onu aptalca geyiğin sise dönüşmesini izlemeye bıraktılar. Buna inanamıyordu. Bu yarattığı ilk gerçek Patronus'tu, şekli ve anlamı olan ilk Patronus. Peter gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve birazcık gülümsedi. Patronusunun Çatalak'a dönüşeceğini hiç hayal etmemişti. _James!_

Döndü ve arkadaşının hala sakince havada duran sedyeden düştüğü yeri aradı. James çok uzakta değildi, nefes alırken gözlerini kırpıyor ve sinirle hırlıyordu.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Peter, onun yanında diz çökmüştü.

"Evet. Harika." James surat astı. "Sana orada pek yardım edemediğim için üzgünüm, dostum.. Ben sadece..."

"Biliyorum. Olur böyle şeyler." Hissettiğinden çok daha sakin cevaplamıştı, James'i dikkatlice sedyeye yükseltti. Sonra ayağa kalkan cadıya bakmak için döndü. "İyi misin?"

Kadın titreyerek kafasını salladı. "Teşekkür ederim."

"Sorun değil." Peter solgunca gülümsedi, belirsizce eğlenerek ellerinin yeniden titrediğini fark etti. "Birileri daha bize sinsice yaklaşmadan buradan çıkalım, olmaz mı?"

"İyi fikir." James Peter'a, kendi kendine kızdığını gösteren gergin bir sesle karşılık verdi; ancak ne yazık ki onun, arkadaşının hisleriyle ilgilenecek vakti yoktu. James açık bir şekilde kendisini yardıma muhtaç hissetmekten nefret ediyordu; ama bunu atlatacaktı, Peter biliyordu. Her zaman atlatmıştı.

Üçlü yolculuk ederken sessiz dakikalar geçti, hepsi de yaklaşan _herhangi_ bir sesi duyabilmek için kulaklarını zorluyorlardı; ama tünellerin derinliklerine doğru yürüdükçe sadece sessizlik daha da arttı. Uzun bir on dakikadan sonra Peter umutsuzluğa düşmeye başladı, kaçma şansına sahip olup olamayacaklarını düşünüyordu— ancak azmi tükenip de endişesini dile getireceği anda, tünelin sonunda ünlü ışık göründü.

"Şunu gördün mü?" diye sordu cadı nefes almadan.

"Evet." Peter sırıttı. "Onu gördüm."

_Çat._ Rahatsızlığı arkadaşını geçici bir süre unutmasına neden olmuştu ve sedye kayaya çarpmıştı. Ancak James'in sesi hala neşeliydi, "Duvarlara dikkat et Peter."

"Üzgünüm." Sözsüz bir anlaşmayla yürüyüşlerini hızlandırdılar, aceleyle özgürlüğün habercisine doğru gidiyorlardı. En sonunda dar metal kapıya ulaştılar, küçük ve kirli penceresi uzaktan belirledikleri ışığı yayıyordu. Bir anlık arayıştan sonra Peter paslı menteşeleri çalışmaya zorlamayı başarabildi ve gün ışığına — ve sürpriz bir şekilde Diagon Yolu'na adımlarını attılar. Peter'ın şaşkınlıkla yapabildiği tek şey bir anlığına bakakalmaktı, bu kadar uzağa geldiklerinin farkına varamamıştı. Küçük kapı Grinngots'un hemen yanına çıkmıştı.

Gün ışığında korkunç bir şekilde solgun görünen James'e döndü. Elleri henüz titremeyi bırakmamıştı, bu da Peter'a işlerin hala kötüye gidebileceğini söylüyordu. "Seni St. Mungo'ya götürmek zorundayız."

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı arkadaşı sabırlı bir şekilde kaşlarını çatarak. "Seni Hogwarts'a götürmek zorundayız. Orası güvenli ve biliyorum ki Albus oraya gidecek—"

"St. Mungo'ya," diye kesti onun sözünü Peter sertçe. "Her şey için endişelendiğini biliyorum, ama bir kereliğine James, _lütfen_ kahramanı oynama. İlk önce seni iyileştirmemiz gerek."

James suratını astı; ama Peter vazgeçecek gibi değildi. En sonunda Seherbaz cevabını homurdandı. "İyi."

_Çeviren: Sanguine_


	2. Bölüm 2: Karanlıkta Tek Başına

İkinci Bölüm: Karanlıkta Tek Başına

Avluda duran öğrencilerin görmeyi beklediği en son şeylerden biri, Sirius Black'in tozlu siyah bir cüppe giyinmiş ve yüzünün bir tarafı kurumuş kanla kaplı olarak kalenin çitleri boyunca yürümesiydi.

Gün batıyordu şimdi, bitirdikleri şölen müdürün açıklanmayan düşüşü yüzünden kısa kesilmişti ve herkes neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Harry, müdürle olan görülmedik ilişkisi sayesinde gizemli olay süresince kalmasına izin verilen tek öğrenci olsa da, o bile ne olup bittiğini anlayamamıştı. Bildiği tek şey Remus'un, Bakanlığın harap edildiğini ve Dumbledore'un anka kuşunun Hogwarts'a geldiğini söylemesiydi — fakat Remus Bakanlık hakkında bir şeyi nasıl _bilebilirdi?_ Düşmüştü ve orada sessizlik içinde çok uzun bir süre yatmıştı, ayrıca Sihir Bakanlığını harap etmek imkânsızdı. Herkes bunu biliyordu.

Harry aniden titredi. Annesi de babası da Bakanlık'taydı, aynı şekilde Peter ve diğer birçok kişi de... Ama Bakanlık kırılamazdı. Güvenliği en iyisiydi. Yutkundu. Eğer imkânsızsa neden bu kadar soğuk hissediyordu?

Sirius'a bakmak olanlara yardım etmedi. Son zamanlarda tanımaya başladığı vaftiz babası Harry'nin onu daha önceki görüşlerinden farklı görünüyordu; şimdi soğuktu, yüzü ifadesizdi ve acımasızdı. Sirius aniden tehlikeli görünmüştü, ileriye doğru uzun ve amaçlı adımlarla yürüyordu; avluda ilerlerken gözleri hem hiçbir şey görmez, hem de her şeyi görür gibiydi. Bakışları hem uzak hem öfkeliydi ve Harry, daha önce bir insanın bu kadar bilinçsiz bir güçle ve duruşla hareket ettiğini görmemişti. Bir anlığına bunu görmek neredeyse korkutucuydu; ama sonra kendine onun Sirius olduğunu anımsattı, vaftiz babası ve babasının en yakın arkadaşı. Korkacak bir şey yoktu.

Diğerleri, Harry Sirius'un yolunu kesmek için koşarken onaylar gibi görünmüyorlardı, yarı dolu avluda neredeyse tüm öğrencilerden fısıltı sesleri geliyordu. Hiç kimse ne düşüneceğini veya ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Harry, arkasında Hermione'nin şok içindeki haykırışını duydu; ama onu duymazdan geldi ve vaftiz babasını yakalamak için acele etti.

"Sirius!"

Seherbaz yürümeyi bıraktı, Harry'i sadece konuştuğunu duyduğunda fark etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Kısa konuştu. "Şimdi değil, Harry."

Harry durdu, kulaklarına inanamıyordu. "Ne?"

"Zaman yok." Sirius sadece ona ulaştı ve Harry'nin omzunu sıktı; ama bu hareket bile telaşlı ve soğuk duruyordu. Mavi gözleri koyulaşarak açılmıştı. "Sonra."

"Burada ne yapıyorsun Black?" diye sordu soğuk bir ses aniden ve Harry, Snape'in yaklaşmasına bakmak için döndü. Ama Sirius yerinde durmadı, bunun yerine öne doğru hareket etti, direkt olarak Hogwarts'ın kanca burunlu terörüne doğru yürüdü.

"Müdürle konuşmam lazım Snape."

Diğerinin yüzünde bir şeyler titreşti, sesi gergindi. "Dinleniyor."

"Bu önemli." Harry Sirius'u hiç bu kadar soğuk görmemişti. "Öyle olmasa burada olmazdım."

"Şu anda bunu özel olarak önemsemiyorum," diye hırladı Snape. "Senin durumu anladığını sanmıyorum—"

"Hayır, ben _senin_ anladığını düşünmüyorum," diye kesti Sirius onun sözünü ve sonra aniden, yeni bir endişeyle müdür yardımcısına baktı. "Tabi eğer bilmiyor değilsen—?"

İki yüzde de aynı anda bir kavrayış belirdi ve Snape solgunlaştı. Sesi korkmuş bir fısıltıdan daha yüksek değildi ve Harry, onu uzaktaki birinin duyabileceğinden şüpheliydi. "Bakanlık."

Sirius sertçe kafasını salladı. "Düşündüğümden daha büyük problemlerimiz olabilir."

Birkaç saat içinde öğrenciler Hogwarts Ekspresi'yle evlerine gönderilmişti — bir gün önceden ve açıklama yapılmaksızın. Belirli bir kaç öğrenci dışında hepsi, ki Harry tüm Weasley'lerle birlikte bu belirli öğrencilerin içindeydi. Neville Longbottom da kalmıştı ve birçok diğer kişi de— Harry bunların ebeveynlerinin Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nda olduğundan şüpheleniyordu. Kendi aralarında olayları sessizce tartışsalar da, hiçbiri burada kalmaya devam etmelerinin nedenini çözemiyordu, sadece Yoldaşlığın üyelerinin çocukları olarak tehlikede olabileceklerini düşünüyorlardı. Ancak hiçbiri, Karanlık Lord'un bir grup reşit olmayan cadı ve büyücüden ne isteyebileceğini anlayamıyordu.

Profesörlerin çoğu o gece ayrıldığında olaylar daha da ilginçleşmeye başladı ve birkaç saat sonra ebeveynleri gelmeye başladı.

Harry neredeyse Molly Weasley'nin yanında gelen annesini kaçıracaktı, annesiyle Ron'un annesini hiç birlikte görmemişti ve neredeyse onun yorgun ve gergin yüzünü tanıyamayacaktı. Arkada, ikiliden biraz uzakta Bill Weasley babasına yardım ediyordu, Ron'un babası göze çarpan bir topallamayla yürüyordu. Harry annesinin yanına varamadan Sirius'un onunla karşılaşmak için yürüdüğünü gördü.

"O nasıl?" diye sordu Harry'nin vaftiz babası aniden.

Lily omzunu silkti, çok yaşlı ve yorgun görünüyordu. "Henüz bilmiyorlar..."diyerek yutkundu. "Onunla birlikte bıraktığın seherbazlar hala oradalar."

"İyi." Sirius Lily'nin yanındaki kısa boylu adama döndü. "Bugün iyi işler başardığını duydum, Peter."

Sarışın büyücü kaşlarını çattı ve kafasını salladı. "Yeterince iyi değil."

En sonunda Lily, Harry büyüyen bir sabırsızlıkla beklerken oğlunu fark etti. Giriş yapmadan konuştu. "Kötü haberlerim var Harry."

"Babam mı?" Babasının yokluğunu fark etmeyecek kadar aptal değildi ve annesiyle Sirius'un hakkında konuştukları o _adam_ın James Potter'dan başkası olmadığına dair bu yıkıcı hisse sahip olmamayı dilerdi. Harry endişeyle yutkundu. Babasının daha önce yaralanarak hastaneye gitmiş olması durumu kolaylaştırmıyordu...

"O St. Mungo'da," diye onayladı annesi kısık sesle. "Bakanlıkta bir saldırı oldu..."

Lily'nin gözlerinden bir gölge geçerken Sirius onun dirseğini tutmak için ulaştı ve sözünü kesti. "İçeri girmeliyiz, Lily," dedi sessizce. "Remus ve diğerleri bekliyor."

"Ama babam nasıl?" diye sordu Harry, annesi titreyerek kafasını sallarken. Garip bir şekilde onu yanıtlayan Peter oldu.

"Biraz önce onunla birlikte St. Mungo'daydım Harry," dedi kısa boylu adam hafifçe. "Onun yaşayacağından eminler, ancak şimdilik... şimdilik yürüyemeyecek. Ve yanlış olan şeyi nasıl onaracaklarından emin değiller."

Harry midesinin yere düştüğünü hissetti. "Yürüyemeyecek mi?"

"Kalıcı olup olmadığını bilmiyoruz,"diye ekledi Sirius ve Harry ilk defa onun gözlerinin etrafındaki derin çizgileri fark etti. "Şifacılar hala çalışıyor."

"Ah."

Sormak istediği çok daha fazla şey vardı; ama Sirius'un yüzündeki bir şey bunu yapmasını engelledi. Annesinin yüzündeki bitkin ifade de sadece Harry'nin endişelerini arttırıyordu ve soru sormak için uygun zaman olmadığını bildiği için bunu daha sonra yapmaya yemin etti. Bunca şeyden sonra bilgisiz değildi ve hastanedeki onun babasıydı. Eğer birisi bilmeyi hak ediyorsa, Harry bu kişinin kendisi olduğuna inanıyordu.

Ancak ne kadar karmaşık şeylerin başlayacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Voldemort'a karşı yürüttükleri savaşın ilk günlerinden beri, ilk defa tüm Zümdürüanka Yoldaşlığı bir araya toplanmıştı. Seneler geçerken, Yoldaşlık öncelikle bir araya toplanamayacak kadar genişlemişti ve sonra da çok gizli olmuştu; kendi ajanlarını Karanlık Lord'un çevresine sokarlarken, zaman onun da kendininkilerini Yoldaşlık'ın içine sokmasını sağlamıştı. Daha önceleri bir araya gelme riskine girememişlerdi; ama şimdi bunu yapmayarak kaybedecek daha fazla şeyleri varmış gibi görünüyordu. Ajan var ya da yok, harekete geçmek zorundaydılar.

Bakanlık saldırısından sonra ancak sekiz saat geçmişti ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı Hogwarts'ın Büyük Salonunda toplanmıştı. Okul onlarda kalan, ele geçirilememiş tek yerdi, Bakanlığın da düşüşüyle artık başka hiçbir yer güvenli değildi. Bu yüzden korkulu yüzler birbirlerine bakıyorlardı, ümitsizlerdi. Hepsi açıkça, Yoldaşlığın daimi bir üyesinin yokluğunun farkındaydılar: Albus Dumbledore. Ancak hiçbiri efsanevi büyücünün rehberliği ve gücü olmadan, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın ayakta kalabileceğini hayal edemiyordu. Ona şu anda ihtiyaçları vardı; ama o orada değildi. Bu yüzden içlerinden birkaçı zayıf ve kahverengi saçlı büyücü gibi birinin öne çıkmasını ve onun yerini almasını bekliyordu. Yalnızca otuz iki yaşında olan Remus Lupin, bunun için fazlasıyla gençti.

"Bu kadar kısa süre içinde geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür ederim," dedi sessizce, belli belirsiz yutkunuyordu. "Şu anda eminim ki hepiniz söylentileri duymuşsunuzdur.

"Akşamüstü geç saatlerde, Sihir Bakanlığı Lord Voldemort ve yandaşları tarafından saldırıya uğradı. Şu anda bu saldırıda kaç kişinin öldüğünü bilmiyoruz; ama birçok cadının, büyücünün, Muggle'ın öldüğünü, hem Ölüm Yiyenler, hem de Ruh Emiciler tarafından katledildiğini biliyoruz. Şimdi Muggle haberleri bunu bir terörist saldırısı olarak adlandırıyor. Londra sokaklarında dolaşan ruhsuz kişiler için bir açıklamaları yok.

"Ancak biliyoruz ki, Albus Dumbledore ve Arabella Figg de ölenlerin arasındaydılar. Bakanlıktaki Departmanların birçoğunun başı da... İletişim sağlayabildiğimiz iki kişiden biri Sihirsel Felaketler Dairesi Başkanı Cornelius Fudge —ailesiyle birlikte tatildeydi— ve Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı James Potter, şu anda St. Mungo'da tedavi görüyor. Şimdilik yönetimimiz yok olmuş durumda."

Remus durdu ve derin bir nefes aldı, Sirius onun yüzündeki bitkinliği görebiliyordu; hem Snape'in hem de Fletcher'ın onu yakından izlediğini fark etmişti. Remus daha önce olanları pek anlatma şansı bulamamıştı— açıkça zamanı olmamıştı; ama Sirius onun bir şeyler gördüğünü ve bayıldığını biliyordu. Ancak ikisini de en çok korkutan şey Remus'un, Bakanlık'ın harap edilmesini _görmüş_ ve Fawkes geldiği anda Dumbledore'un öldüğünü bilmiş olmasıydı. Ankanın Hogwarts'a —_Remus'a_— gelmiş olduğu gerçeği de neredeyse bunun kadar endişe vericiydi ve ikisi de bunun neyi belirttiğini anlıyorlardı.

"Yani savaşı sürdürmek Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na kaldı,"diye devam etti Müdür sessizce. "Bakanlık düzenleninceye kadar kalan tek şey bizleriz. İç Çember'e danışıncaya kadar Yoldaşlığın liderliğini ben üstleneceğim." Gözleri toplanmış kalabalık üzerinde gezindi. "Tabi, benim üstlenmemi istemeyen biri yoksa..."

Sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı. Kaynağı Yoldaşlıktaki çok az kişi biliyordu; ama Remus'un değiştiğinin farkına varmışlardı. Farklılık belirgindi, eğitilmemiş gözler için bile ve Fawkes zarafetle Remus'un omzuna iniş yapmak için uçarken, karar perçinlenmiş oldu. Anka Remus J. Lupin'i seçmişti. Gizemli ve bilinmeyen İç Çember anlaşmıştı. Yoldaşlık izleyecekti.

"Teşekkür ederim." Remus'un hafif sesi sessizlikte yankılandı, sonra hafifçe döndü ve Sirius'a kafasını salladı. Derin bir nefesten sonra Sirius öne doğru adım attı, kaşlarını çatışını yüzünden yok etmeye uğraşıyordu. _Bundan nefret ediyorum, _diye düşündü acıyla. _Gözlerinin beni izleyiş şeklinden nefret ediyorum, cevapları bildiğimi düşünüyorlar çünkü sadece Voldemort'la yüzyüze gelebilecek kadar aptaldım ve kurtuldum. Bu insanlar daha iyisini biliyor olmalılar. _Yutkunma ihtiyacına karşı koydu. Kalabalıkta eksik olan bir çok yüz vardı; tahmin edilen ölülerden, James ve Alice Longbottom gibi hastanede olanlara kadar. Ve onun Seherbazları gibi birçoğu…

"James'in yokluğunda Seherbazları ben yöneteceğim. Birçoğunu kaybetmiş olmamıza rağmen muhtemelen, saldırıdan çoğunluğu yok olmadan çıkan tek Bakanlık bölümüyüz. Şu anda Seherbazların kurtulan Bölüm Başkanlarını korumalarını ve akşam vaktinde de kurtulanlar varsa bulmak için yapı döküntüsü aramalarını sağladım. Henüz çok az bulundu."

Sirius kalabalığı incelemek için durduğunda neredeyse bütün yüzlerden üzüntü ve korku yansıyordu. Yoldaşlığa katıldıklarında hepsi de risklerin neler olduğunu biliyordu; ama hiçbiri hiçbir zaman bunu beklememişti— Dumbledore bile. _Dumbledore._ Sirius gözlerini kırptı. Peter ona yaşlı adamın ani uyarısını söylemişti ve Lily onun son sözlerini Voldemort'la bağdaştırmıştı— _"Zamanı geldi, Tom." _ Biliyor muydu? Bilebilir miydi? Sirius aniden titredi, bu yaşlı adamın zihninde yaşamış olan karanlığı düşündü ve en sonunda huzura erdiğini umut etti. _Biliyorduysa eğer, neden bunu yaptı? Neden ölmeyi seçti?_

Bu acı ve zavallı gerçekti: Dumbledore yaşayabilirdi. Kaçabilirdi. Bunun yerine, ölmeyi seçmişti. _Zamanı mıydı?_ Kendisini diğerleri için feda etmişti; ama Sirius biliyordu ki eğer ona hala ihtiyaç duyuluyor olsaydı, yaşlı adam bunu yapmayacak kadar zekiydi... Bu da demek oluyordu ki Dumbledore onların kendisine ihtiyaç duymayacaklarına inanıyordu. Sirius onu, uyarı vermeden ortaya çıkmakla tehdit eden acı gülüşü içine attı. _Bizi fırtınada lidersiz ve rehbersiz bırakmaktan başka neyi başardı?_ Daha fazlası olmalıydı. Dumbledore hiçbir zaman nedensiz bir şey yapmazdı. Sadece Sirius bunu henüz göremiyordu.

"Bugün buraya gelmenizi umutlarınızı yitirmeniz için istemedim," diye devam etti Remus en sonunda, "ama Yoldaşlığın bu yaz ne yapmak için çağırılacağını anlamanıza yardım etmek istedim. Voldemort bir zafer kazandı; ama henüz savaşı kazanmadı ve eğer birlikte durursak kurtuluruz."

Şafak, Remus'un ofisinde toplanan İç Çemberin üzerine iskelet görüntüsü vererek söktü. Beşi de tüm gece boyunca uyanık kalmışlardı ve içlerinde en kötü görünen Lily'ydi. Dumbledore'un ölümü onu derinden etkilemişti, Remus biliyordu; gerçekte yaşlı adamın yokluğunu hepsi hissediyordu, özellikle de Severus. Remus, müdür yardımcısıyla eski müdürün arasında daima özel bir yakınlık olduğunu biliyordu; Dumbledore onu kabul eden tek kişi olmuştu, ona güvenmişti— Snape'e ikinci bir şans vermişti. Remus yutkundu. Birçok kişiye şans vermişti... ve kendi kendine bunu çok sık inkar ederdi. Bu odada Dumbledore'a bir şey borçlu olmayan tek kişi bile yoktu.

Fawkes köşede hala sessizce yas tutuyordu, buluşmalarına yoğun ve acılı bir hava katmıştı. En sonunda, Remus sessizliğe daha fazla dayanamayacağını anlayınca boğazını temizledi. Tereddütle, "Sizi bu geç saate kadar tuttuğum için üzgünüm," diyerek başladı.

"İçimizden birinin herhangi bir şekilde uyuyabileceğinden şüpheliyim,"diyerek fikrini söyledi Severus sade bir şekilde. Dung'ın cevaplayan horultusu buna katıldığını belirtiyordu ve Lily sadece ellerine bakıyordu, sinirleri bozuktu ve bitkin bir şekilde kafasını sallıyordu.

"Zaten bu gece uyunacak bir gece değil," diye onayladı Sirius oturduğu yerde pencereden dışarıya bakarken. "Cevaplanmamış çok fazla soru var."

Fletcher yorgun bir şekilde kafasını salladı. "Katılıyorum."

"Beni endişelendiren şey," diye konuştu Lily en sonunda kısık sesle, "senin Severus, zaman ilerleyinceye kadar bu saldırı hakkında bir şey bilmemen. Bu Voldemort'un tarafında ciddi bir güven eksikliğini gösteriyor gibi."

Snape homurdandı. "Benden şüphelendiğini kastediyorsun," diye cevapladı duygusuzca. "Gerçeği dolandırmanın bir anlamı yok."

"Şey, evet." Lily özür dilercesine omzunu silkti.

"Ama neden? Veya nasıl?" diye sordu Fletcher.

"Yüzlerce nedenden biri olabilir," diye karşılık verdi Ölüm Yiyen. "Veya basitçe —olasılıklar dâhilinde ama pek mümkün olmayan bir şekilde— Karanlık Lord'un tarafındakilerden bir önsezi de olabilir."

"Ve eğer senin bir ajan olduğunu biliyorsa?" diye sordu Remus sessizce.

"Beni bir dahaki çağırışında sağ kalırsam muhtemelen bunu anlarım." Severus'un sesi kuruydu; ama müdür onun koyu gözlerinin ardındaki endişeyi görebiliyordu. Tehlikeleri yüksek bir oyun oynuyorlardı ve herhangi bir yanlış hamle kolaylıkla ölüm anlamına gelebilirdi.

"Bu pek rahatlatıcı değil,"diye cevap verdi Lily.

"Öyle olmasını kastetmemiştim."

"Bizim de başka problemlerimiz var," diye ekledi Sirius aniden, Remus'un kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu.

"Ne?"diye sordu.

"Fudge'la önceden konuştuğumda, bana özellikle bir sonraki Sihir Bakanı olmak için kimin aday olduğunu sordu," diye yanıtladı seherbaz sertçe. "Ona bunun için endişelenilecek bir zaman olmadığını söyledim ve kafamı ateşten olabildiğince hızla ve insancıl bir şekilde çektim. Ama çok ilgiliydi."

"Ah, ne hoş," diye mırıldandı Lily.

Fletcher nefretle hırladı. "Fudge bugüne kadar karşılaştığım en hırslı geveze. Eğer işi o alacaksa şimdiden teslim olmamız gerekebilir!"

"Bu da kesinlikle Malfoy ve diğer tüm etkili Ölüm Yiyenlerin, onun yol üstündeki bütün adımlarını destekleyecek olmalarının nedeni,"diye anımsattı Snape onlara, bu yorumuna karşılık kızgın bakışlar elde etti. Ancak içlerinden biri kendisini kaybetmeden önce Remus araya girdi.

"Ve bu da açıkça, bizim bunun olmasına izin veremememizin nedeni,"diye cevapladı hissettiğinden çok daha sakince. "Bu yüzden içimizden bi adayın peşinden ilerlemeliyiz— tercihen Yoldaşlıkta olan birinin."

"Bu listeyi kısaltır, Remus," diye belirtti Dung. "Özellikle de İç Çember'den olan birini istiyorsan."

"Eğer Lily'nin bunu yapmasını sağlayamazsak," dedi Sirius aniden solgun bir gülümsemeyle, Lily'nin kafasını aniden kaldırmasına ve sesinin çatallanmasına neden oldu.

"Ben mi?"

Remus kendi ağzının köşesindeki bir gülümsemenin gerginliğini hissetti, Sirius zihnini okumuştu. "Başka kim olabilir ki?" diye sordu. "Sen bu işi muhtemelen hepimizin toplamından daha iyi biliyorsun. Ne kadar zamandır Dumbledore'un asistanısın? Sekiz sene mi?"

"Önemli nokta bu değil," diye karşı koydu Lily. "Ben politikacı değilim. Hiçbir zaman bir ofis yönetmedim—"

"Dumbledore da değildi."

"Bu Remus, birazcık farklı bir şey." Ancak Lily karşılık olarak hepsine bakmak için dönerken, yeşil gözleri en sonunda ayılmıştı. "Bakın, güveniniz beni çok duygulandırdı; ama ben sahne arkasında çalışıyorum, anımsıyor musunuz? Resmi olarak sadece bir sekreterim, daha fazla bir şey değil—ve insanlara, sizin onların sahip olmasına ihtiyaç duyacağınız güveni veremem." Yutkundu. "Bunun için benden çok daha fazla tanınan birine ihtiyacınız var."

Remus ağzını cevap vermek için açmıştı ancak sürpriz bir şekilde Severus araya girdi. "James'e ne dersiniz?"

"Ne?"

Karşılık içgüdüseldi; ama bir süre sonra fikir Remus'u etkilemeye başlamıştı. _James._ Arkadaşını hiç düşünmemişti; ama James iyi _tanınıyordu_ ve gerekeni yapacak kadar da güçlüydü. Sihir dünyasının büyük bir kısmı James'i kahraman olarak görüyordu, uzun yıllar Seherbazlara liderlik etmişti ve nasıl olduysa hayatta kalmayı başarmıştı, Voldemort'un onun yaşamına son vermek için çıktığı ateşli seferine rağmen... Ayrıca zekiydi, güçlüydü ve İç Çember'in bir üyesiydi. James, Remus'un ideal bir Sihir Bakanı için düşünebildiği tüm kriterlere uyuyordu ve daha önceden de bir bölüm başkanı olduğu için Fudge'la başabaş kapışabilirdi.

"Biliyorsunuz," dedi Lily kısık sesle, çok konsantre olmuştu, "bu işe yaramayabilir."

"Aynı zamanda mükemmel çözüm de olabilir," dedi Dung. "Demek istediğim, Remus'u tam olarak oraya getiremeyiz, bu yüzden... Alınma" Remus Fletcher'ın özür dileyen bakışına karşılık olarak sadece omzunu silkti, durumunun Yoldaşlık'ın kendi başkanlarını yeniden Sihir Bakanı yapabilmekten alıkoyduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Bunun yanında, o asla Hogwarts'tan ayrılmak istemezdi, böyle bir şey mümkün olabilseydi bile. İki yeni sorumluluk yüzünden endişelenmeyecek olması onu neredeyse rahatlatmıştı.

"Bir dakika bekleyin," diye araya girdi Sirius, pencereye bakmayı bıraktı ve yorgun bir şekilde duvara yaslandı. Elleri ceplerinin içine tıkılmıştı ve yüzü hala hafifçe yaralıydı— iyileştirilmesini henüz önemsemiyordu— ancak sesi sert ve keskindi. "Bir şey planlamaya başlamadan önce James'e sormalıyız."

Severus ona normal standartlarının altında, yorgun bir bakış fırlattı. "Elbette soracağız," diye karşılık verdi gözlerini devirerek. "Ancak şu an için ilgilenmemiz gereken sorunun bu fikrin _işe yarayıp yaramayacağı_ olduğunu düşünüyorum. Eğer Fudge yeterince erken dâhil olur ve destek toplamaya başlarsa, bu konuşmanın tamamı lüzumsuz olmuş olur."

"Bu olmayacak." Sirius yorgunca gülümsedi ve hepsi ona baktı. Remus kaşlarının şüpheyle kalktığını hissetti— arkadaşı Fudge'ı gerçekte o kadar iyi tanımıyordu ve bu politikacının ne kadar hırslı olduğu konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu.— fakat Sirius'un gözlerindeki o şey yaramaz bir parıltı mıydı? Bir şeyler biliyordu ve Remus ağzını bunun ne olduğunu sormak için açtı; ancak müdür yardımcısı ondan önce davrandı.

"Geri kalanımız seninle aynı güveni paylaşmak zorunda değil dersem bana kızmazsın umarım," diye belirtti Severus kuru bir şekilde.

"Fudge bir problem olmayacak. En azından bir süreliğine, her neyse..."

"Yüzündeki o salakça gülümsemeyi sil de sonra bize nedenini açıkla,"diye ısrar etti Lily huysuzca. Remus homurdandı ancak Sirius en sonunda sırıttı.

"Hestia Jones'u onu koruması için görevlendirdim."

Remus engel olamadan kahkahalara boğuldu. Bir süre sonra, ani neşesini bir öksürüğün ardına gizlemeye çalışan Lily de aynısını yaptı; ama Dung da Severus da Sirius yorgun bir şekilde kıkırdayıp açıklama yaparken üçüne ters ters baktılar.

"Hestia affeden tiplerden değildir,"diye sırıttı. "_Onun_ dikkatli gözleri üzerindeyken, Fudge herhangi bir şekilde halka görünemez, sihir dünyasının 'iyiliği' için konuşmalar hazırlayamaz veya _herhangi bir şekilde_ yönetimin 'lehine' oynayamaz. Tatilde kalacak, hoş ve güvenli bir şekilde, ait olduğu yerde."

Dung horuldadı. "Mükemmel. O başbelasına uygun bir muamele."

"Aynen öyle." Bir kereliğine Snape bile Sirius'la aynı fikirde olmak zorunda kalmıştı ve bunun bir kez daha olup olmayacağı düşüncesi Remus'un gülümsemesine neden oldu. Ancak sonraki düşüncesiyle neşesi anında kayboldu. _Dünya gerçekten de tersine döndü,_ diye düşündü Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın yeni lideri sertçe.

_Şimdi sadece, onu nasıl yeniden normal haline döndürebileceğimizi belirlemeliyiz._

* * *

"Bugün Lee'yle konuştuk," dedi Fred aniden, diğerlerini sessizliklerinden çıkarıp korkuttu.

Harry kafasını kaldırdı. Sağ tarafında Ron ve Ginny (bir gece önce anne ve babasıyla gelmişti) Büyücü satrancı üzerine yoğunlaşmaya çalışıyorlardı— ve ne yazık ki başaramıyorlardı. Normalde saldırgan olan Weasley ailesinin satranç parçaları bile her zamankinden daha yumuşak başlıydılar, Gryffindor ortak salonundaki genel havayı hissetmiş gibi görünüyorlardı. Biraz ileride Neville Bitkibilim'le ilgili bir kitap okuyordu; ama Harry onun bir saatten uzun bir süredir tek bir sayfa bile çevirmediğine yemin edebilirdi. Fred'le George'un ikisi de Harry'nin solunda oturuyorlar ve ara sıra birbirlerine bakıyorlardı; ama bunun dışında sessizdiler. İlk başta ikisi Harry'le birlikte Patlayan Pişti oynamışlardı; ama bir şekilde oyun bitmişti ve onları ruhsuz ve katı sessizlikle başbaşa bırakmıştı.

Percy elbette ki kütüphanedeydi; yarım saat önce, daha küçük olan Gryffindorları gelişmemiş olarak adlandırmıştı ve hiddetle dışarıya çıkmıştı. Ama onu önemsemediler. Okul dönemi resmi olarak bitmiş olsa bile hala sınıf başkanı gibi davranma alışkanlığını sürdürüyordu ve onlara daha yararlı bir şey yapmaları konusunda ısrar ediyordu, her ne kadar onun neyi kastettiğinden henüz emin olamasalar da. Her şeye rağmen bu, yazın başlangıcıydı ve küçük çocuklar öğleden sonralarının geri kalanını nasıl geçireceklerini belirlemeye çalışıyorlardı.

Gryffindor kulesi sınıf arkadaşları olmadan çok boş görünüyordu, çok boş ve çok _ölü. _Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın gelişinden duydukları heyecan kaybolmuştu, altı çocuk da bu buluşmalara katılabilmek için "çok çok genç" oldukları konusunda bilgilendirilmişlerdi ve kendilerini oyalayacak bir yol bulmak zorundaydılar. Harry'nin annesi bile, ki genelde Mrs. Weasley'den çok daha açık ve bilgilendiriciydi, beklenmedik bir sessizlik içine girmişti ve en basit sorulardan daha fazlasını cevaplamayı reddetmişti. Harry cesurca annesinden bilgi sızdırmayı denemişti; ama en sonunda hepsi gönderildiler, bu gibi zamanlarda yaramazlık pek eğlenceli olmuyordu. Kale çok sessizdi ve etrafta çok fazla yetişkin vardı— ama şakalar için uygun bir zaman değildi yine de. Bu yüzden kendilerini yalnız başlarına yatakhanede buldular, Neville ve Ginny'nin orada olmadığını boş yere umuyorlardı, eğer olmasalardı bu Kaçak'lar kendilerini, en azından ikizlerin hala onlarda kalmasına izin verdiği eşi benzeri olmayan haritayla oyalarlardı. Ne yazık ki, Ginny'yi de sırra dâhil etmeyi düşünseler bile ikisi de Neville'i bunu yapmak için yalnız bırakmak istemiyorlardı. Bu yüzden yalnız başlarına oturdular, beklediler ve meraklandılar.

"Annem onu ateşten çağırmamıza izin vermişti," diye açıkladı George. "O iyiymiş. Dün gece eve gitmiş."

"Daha önce söylemediğimiz için üzgünüm," diye özür diledi Fred. "Annem ateşi kullanmamıza izin verme konusunda biraz huzursuzdu. Gizlilik ve benzeri şeyler hakkında söylendi durdu."

"Geri gelme şansı olacak mı?" diye sordu Harry sessizce.

Lee'nin annesi Muggle'dı, bunu hepsi biliyordu ve babasının ölümünden beri, Reina Jordan Lee'nin dördüncü senesi için Hogwarts'a dönmesine izin vermeyebileceğinin sinyallerini veriyordu. Lee buna itiraz etmişti; ama annesi nedeni anlaşılabilir bir şekilde korkmuştu. Kocasını önceden Ölüm Yiyenler yüzünden kaybetmişti ve biliyordu ki, bir Seherbazın yarım kan oğlu olarak, Lee de çok büyük bir tehlike içindeydi şimdi. Ona göre, sihir Lee için ne kadar çok şey ifade ederse etsin, onu korumak için en iyi yol sihir dünyasından tamamen uzaklaşmaktı.

Bunun hakkında düşünmek tüm Kaçaklar içinde bir boşluk hissi bırakmıştı.

"Henüz bilmiyor," diye yanıtladı George bir süre sonra, endişeli bir şekilde kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Profesör Fletcher Mrs. Jordan'la konuştu ve Lee, annesinin bunun üzerinde düşündüğünü söyledi."

"Ya gelemezse?" diye sordu Ron aniden, sesi çok kısıktı.

"Mrs. Jordan bu şekilde onun geri dönmesine izin vermemezlik edemez, değil mi?" diye sordu Ginny mutsuz bi şekilde, kimsenin Ron'un sorusuna bir cevabı yokken. "Demek istediğim, ne yaparsa yapsın onun sihrinin kaybolmayacağını anlamıyor mu?"

"O bir Muggle, Gin. Bunu kavrayamıyor,"diye cevapladı Fred acıyla.

"Bu saçmalık,"diye hırladı Ron.

George aniden ayağa kalktı, sabırsız bir şekilde hırıltıyla nefes alıyordu ve odadan dışarıya yöneldi. Sesi kızgın çıktı ve omzunun üzerinden ona çarptı. "Dünyaya hoş geldin küçük kardeşim. Bundan sonra hiçbir şey adil değil."

Uzun gece yarısından sonra, Bill Weasley Hogwarts arazisi etrafında dolaşan uzun bir şekil fark etti. Kalenin gölgesinin altında otururken Bill görünmez gibiydi ve diğer büyücü gölün kenarında durup durgun sulara dalmışken ve derin düşünceler içindeymiş gibi görünürken onu merakla izledi. Ama diğeri yeniden hareket ettiğinde hafifçe topallaması onun kimliğini hemen açığa çıkardı. Onu çok iyi tanımamasına rağmen, Bill, Sirius Black'in topalladığının görülmesine asla izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu, birisi bunu sadece ünlü Seherbaz dikkat etmediğinde fark edebilirdi. Yalnız olduğunu düşündüğü zamanlarda…

Yavaş yürüyüşü amaçsız ve sürüklenir gibiydi, açık bir şekilde Black'in aklı başka bir yerdeydi. Onu izlemek Bill'i neredeyse suçlu hissettiriyordu çünkü onun görmesinin istenmediği bir şeye dalıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Ancak konsantre olacağı başka bir şey bulamadan, Black beklenmedik bir şekilde ondan tarafa döndü ve ona doğru yürüdü, şimdi topallama tamamiyle yok olmuştu. Karanlıkta bile, Bill esrarengiz açık mavi gözlerin ona odaklandığını görebiliyordu; titredi, bu adamın Lord Voldemort'un kendisiyle yüzleşmek için, çok sakin şekilde bir köşenin etrafından adım atışını gördüğünü anımsadı.

Onunla hiçbir zaman gerçekten konuşamamıştı, gerçekten o şansı elde edememişti, her ne kadar bunu daima istemiş olsa da. Bill ayağa kalkmaya başladı, bu yapabileceği en son şeymiş gibi görünse de; ama Black onu yeniden yere indirdi.

"Uyuyamadın mı?"diye sordu kısık sesle.

"Hayır." Başka birinden gelseydi, Bill bu soruya baştan savma bir cevap verirdi; ama onun nelerden geçtiğini bilen biri varsa, o da Sirius Black'ti. _On yıl boyunca Karanlık Lord'un elinde nasıl hayatta kaldı, bunu asla anlayamayacağım,_ diye düşündü Seherbaz kendi kendine. _Asla da sormayacağım. _

"Sana katılmamın bir sakıncası var mı?" Black ilgisiz bir şekilde Bill'in sağ tarafında bir çim parçasını işaret etti.

"Sorun değil."

Bill göz ucuyla diğer Seherbazın yere inmesini izledi. Black hareketlerinde anormal derecede dikkatliydi, bir anlığına topallığını sağ ayağıyla destekler gibiydi; ama sonra taklit edilemeyecek ve planlanamayacak bilinçsiz bir zarafete sahip oldu. Ancak Bill'in istemeyerek yaptığı incelemesi ilk başta bulmayı umduğundan çok daha fazlasını açığa çıkardı. Ay ışığında Black'in küçük ve zorlukla görülen yaralarını fark etmemek zordu, açıkça görülüyordu ki ustalıkla iyileştirilmişlerdi; ama Bill'in içindeki şeytanlar gibi, Black'in cehennemde geçirdiği zamanların dıştan görülebilen belirtileri de asla kaybolmayacakmış gibi duruyordu. Sol kulağının tepesinden başlayıp çenesinin altına kadar inen çok silik bir yara izi vardı, bir çabayla bu yapbozu çözmek için bakmaya başlamadan önce gözlerini kaçırdı. Fakat bunu yapması dikkatini Black'in iki kolunda da bulunan ve hala belirgin olan solgun izlere yönlendirdi.

"Bunu nasıl yapıyorsun?"diye sordu Bill aniden ve istemeden; kendisini ilgilendirmediğini düşündüğü şeyden gözlerini kaçırdı. "Her şeyle nasıl başa çıkabiliyorsun?"

Black'in kafası yavaşça ona bakmak için döndü. "Susturma büyüleri, çoğunlukla."

"Demek istediğin—" Bill gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Kâbuslar yok olmaz, delikanlı," dedi diğeri sessizce, içini çekti ve bir kez daha uzaklara daldı. "Sadece onlarla başa çıkmasını öğrenirsin... Veya belki seninkiler yok olur. Umarım olur, senin iyiliğin için. Ama eğer yok olmazsa..." Omzunu silkti. "Daha iyiye gittiğini söyleyemem; ama basitleşiyor, eğer kastettiğim şeyi biliyorsan."

"Kâbuslara alışabileceğimi hayal edemiyorum,"dedi Bill.

"Ben de."

* * *

Uzun bir süre sessizlik içinde oturdular; ama bir şekilde bu rahatlatan bir sessizlikti. Azkaban'dan kurtarılışından beri Bill kendisini yalnız hissediyordu. Rüyalarını ele geçiren dehşeti anlayabilen çok az kişi vardı ve daha da azı, hala nasıl yardım edilebileceğini biliyordu. Ebeveynleri denemişti tabi ki; ama Bill kendisini, deneyimlerini onlarla paylaşma konusunda garip bir şekilde isteksiz hissetmişti. Yaşamında ilk defa sevgili ailesinin ferahlığı yeterli gelmemişti; çünkü içinde onların dokunamadığı bir karanlık yaşıyordu. Saldırıdan önce Bakanlık da yardım etmeyi teklif etmişti; ama hapisteki diğer arkadaşları gibi o da bunu reddetmişti. Etrafında kafasını karıştıran, belki de var olmayan çözümleri bulmaya çalışan şifacılara ihtiyacı yoktu. Birçok yönden onu deli diye adlandıracaklarından korkuyordu.

"Çok uzun zaman orada kaldın," diye fısıldadı, karanlığa baktı. "Her seferinde, kendinden şüphe etmeden nasıl tutunabildin? Onunla yüzleştin... Ben bunu yapmayı hayal bile edemem. Ve dünya senin iyi durumda olduğunu düşünüyor. Herkes daima senin ne kadar güçlü olduğunu konuşuyor ve buna rağmen... eğer benim hissettiklerimi hissediyorsan bunu nasıl yapabiliyorsun?"

Black horuldadı. "Hala uyurken gecenin bir yarısında uyanıyorum,"diye itiraf etti. "Bu sadece algıyla ilgili—ve seçimle… Ben olduğum şey olmayı seçtim. Başka kimse bunu benim için yapamaz."

"Benim için bu kadar kolay olabilmesini isterdim," diye cevapladı Bill hüzünle.

"Öyle değil mi?"

"Sadece, güçlü olduğumu düşünmüyorum."

Black en sonunda yeniden ona bakmak için döndü, tek kaşı alaycı bir şekilde havaya kalkmıştı. "Tatilin neredeyse bitti," dedi beklenmedik bir şekilde. "Daha sonra ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

Bill gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Tekrar Seherbazlığa döneceğim, tabi eğer beni alırlarsa."

"Neden bu peki?"

"Başka ne yapabilirim ki?" Kendisinden daha yaşlı olan adama garip bir şekilde bakmamak zordu, Bill bu soruyu sormasının nedenini anlayamıyordu.

"Kaçabilirdin," dedi diğeri sessizce. Solgun bakışı Bill'inkiyle birleşti. "Saklanmayı deneyebilirdin. Başka bir yön seçseydin kimse seni suçlamazdı."

"Ama—"

"Ama yine de bunu yapmamayı seçiyorsun," diye bastırdı Black onu kolayca. "Bana nedenini söyle."

"Çünkü bana düşeni yapmak istiyorum," diye cevap verdi Bill kaşlarını çatarak. "Savaş _benim_ nasıl hissettiğimden daha önemli."

Black hafifçe kıkırdadı. "Ve sen benim yaptığım şeyi neden yaptığımı anlayamadığını söyledin."

"Ben—evet," diyerek nefes aldı. "Sanırım. Fakat sadece bundan nasıl _kurtulacağımı_ bilmek isterdim." Azkaban'a girmemiş biri muhtemelen bu basit kelimenin içerdiği tüm katmanları kavrayamazdı; ama Black'in kafasını anlayışlı bir şekilde sallaması onun kavradığını söylüyordu. Kâbuslar sadece işkenceyle ilgili değildi. Bunların nedeni sadece Ruh Emicilerin daimi varlığı ve en kötü anılarını tekrar tekrar yaşamak zorunda kalması değildi. Yalnızlık ve umutsuzluk hisleri Voldemort'un cehenneminin herhangi belirgin bir etkisinden çok daha uzun sürmüştü; gecenin bir yarısı haber vermeden size sokulan o soğuk hissi ve her zaman aniden, karşılık veremeyeceğinizi fark etmeniz vardı orada... Bill ılık bir gece olmasına rağmen titredi.

"Seni önemseyen bir ailen var," dedi daha yaşlı olan büyücü sessizce. "Onların sevgisinden yararlan. Eğer izin verirsen seni dinlerler."

Bill karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama Black kafasını salladı.

"Hiç bir zaman tamamiyle anlayamazlar; ama onlara ihtiyacın var. Karanlık bastığında ve yalnız olduğunda seni iyileştiren şey azim değildir... Daha güçlü ve derin bir şeye ihtiyacın var, kendi içinden öylesine gelmiş olmayan bir hisse ihtiyacın var." Black aniden gözlerini kaçırdı, sonraki sözleri soğuktu. "Kalkanlarının inmesine izin vermen zordur; ama bazen zorunda kalırsın... bunu yapmak seni mahvetse bile."

"Düşündüm ki..."

"Susturma Büyüleri dostlarımın üzerinde çalışmıyor." Black solgunca gülümsedi.

"Ah." Diğerinin sözleri kafasının içinde yankılanırken Bill'in söyleyebildiği tek şeydi bu. Bir anlığına karşı çıkmaya yeltendi, özellikle Black'in önceki yorumlarını düşündüğünde; ama sonra neredeyse alakasız bir şekilde anımsadı, kendi Hogwarts günlerine döndü. Birinci sınıftaki bir Gryffindor olarak dört çocuk gördüğünü anımsadı; imkânsız bir şekilde farklı ama buna rağmen inanılmaz derecede yakındılar, birbirlerini her zaman nasıl da anlıyor gibi göründüklerini hatırladı. O dört çocuk şimdi yetişkindiler tabi ki ve Bill'in arasıra birlikte gördüğü ünlü kişilerdi; ama Black'in sesinde hala, gözle görülenden çok daha fazlasının olduğunu söyleyen bir şeyler vardı.

"Ailene güven Bill," dedi Black kısık sesle. "Bu gibi zamanlarda, ailen sahip olduğun tek şeydir."

_Çeviren: Sanguine_


	3. Bölüm 3: Slytherin, Gryffindor'a Karşı

Üçüncü Bölüm: Slytherin, Gryffindor'a Karşı

"Beni Sirius'un almasını bekliyordum," dedi Harry, kelimelerin ağzından kötü çıkmamasına çalışarak. Her şeyden önce, Hogwarts'ın, müdürüne her zamankinden de fazla ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama Remus sadece gülümsedi.

"Sirius bu aralar ne kadar sinirli olunabiliyorsa o kadar sinirli, Harry," diye cevapladı. "O ve baban bu aralar birbirlerine bağırıp, anlamsız kavgalar ediyorlar." Remus omuz silkti. "Bundan öte, kısa çubuğu çeken bendim."

"Neyi?"

Müdür hafifçe kıkırdadı. "Önemli değil. Bu bir Muggle alışkanlığı; bunu duyduğunu sanmıyorum. Sonuç olarak babana kötü haberi getirme işi bana düştü."

"Kötü haber ne?" diye sordu Harry dikkatlice, bu konuşulanlardan pek de hoşnut değildi.

Ama babasının eski arkadaşı, sessizce St. Mungo'ya girip, danışmadaki cadıyı geçerlerken cevap vermedi. Harry'nin aklı karışmış bakışları Remus'u hiç etkilemeden üzerinden akıyor gibiydi ve sonunda iç çekerek birazdan öğreneceğini kendine hatırlattı. Buna rağmen Harry için düş kırıklığını içinde saklamak oldukça zordu ve patlamak üzere olduğunu hissediyordu. Bir önceki gün annesi Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri kimsenin yanıtlamadığı birçok soru düşünüyordu. Yoldaşlık'ın toplandığını biliyordu ama nedenini bilmiyordu. Dumbledore ve Arabella, diğer sayısız insanlarla beraber ölmüştü - ama bunun ötesinde hiçbir şey bilmiyordu.

Bu sabahki kahvaltı, Yoldaşlık'ın orada olmasıyla çok ilginç geçmişti ve tüm çocuklar etraftaydı. Hogwarts artık yarı deli evi, yarı toplantı noktası haline gelmişti ve Harry daha önce hiç bu kadar çok korkmuş _yetişkinlerle_ çevrilmiş olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Bunu kimse elbette söylemedi ama hava çok gergindi ve herkes diken üstünde oturuyordu. Bakanlığa yapılan saldırı beklenmedik bir şeydi ve Harry, tüm yaz boyunca bunun sonuçlarının devam edeceğini düşünüyordu.

"O zaman Sirius nerde?" diye sordu Harry sonunda.

"Bakanlıkta. O ve Seherbazlar hala yıkıntıda yaşayan var mı diye bakıyorlar." Remus, Harry'ye bir köşeyi döndürüp uzun bir koridorda yürüttü. "Neredeyse dün ve tüm geceler boyunca sürekli oradaydı."

"Ah." Harry yutkundu. "İşler kötüye gidiyor, değil mi?"

Remus, Harry'nin gözlerine bakmak için döndüğünde bu kadar sakin olması Harry'i şaşırttı. "Evet, öyle" diye cevapladı. "Ama her şeyin kaybolduğunu söylemiyorum. Henüz değil."

"Bazı aileler şimdi teslim olmamız gerektiğini söylüyorlar," dedi Harry sessizce.

Bu görüş, Remus'un kafasının kalkmasına neden oldu; gözleri birden keskinleşti. Bu Harry'nin daha önce bir kez gördüğü güçtü, Malfoy'un karşısında ezildiği aynı acımasız bakış... Birdenbire müdür_ tehlikeli _görünmüştü. Sesi çok yumuşaktı ve çok kontrollüydü. "Bunu kim söyledi, Harry?"

"Tam olarak emin değilim... Fred böyle bir şey duyduğunu söylemişti," diye cevapladı aceleyle. Her şeyden önce Harry bu tür görüşlerin çok da önemli olduğunu sanmıyordu ve kimin söylediğini de bilmiyordu - ama Remus bu güven eksikliğini çok ciddiye almış görünüyordu - çok ciddiye.

"Ah." İfade geçmişti ve artık Harry, hayatı boyunca tanıdığı Remus Lupin'in yanında duruyordu. "Sonunda geldik."

Dördüncü katın garip bir kapısının önünde durdular; dışında iki Seherbaz vardı ama Harry ve Remus'un geçmesine izin verdiler. Annesinin neredeyse bütün sabah hastanede olduğunu biliyordu; sonunda Peter onu zorla Hogwarts'a getirip uyutmuştu. Harry, onu soru bombardımanına tutmamak için kendini zor tuttu ve Remus'un onu hastaneye götürme teklifiyle ödüllendirildi. Harry bunu beklemiyordu ama hemen atladı. Bir şeyi bilmemek onu deli ediyordu.

Ama babasının özel odasına ayak bastıkları anda Harry, keşke gelmemiş olsaydım diye düşünüyordu. Daha önce babasını hastanede ziyaret etmiş olmasına rağmen (ki son seferki ziyaret senenin başlarındaydı) onu hiç bu kadar korkunç görmemişti. Yüzünün her tarafı mor yaralarla kaplıydı ve çarşafların içinde _küçük_ görünüyordu... Babasının durumu hakkında uyarılmasına rağmen Harry şok oldu. Babasının bacakları güçsüz ve cansız gibiydi; belliydi ki daha şifacılar James Potter'ın aniden felç olmasına bir çare bulamamışlardı.

"Aylak! Harry!" ama hala aynı gülümseme Harry'nin babasının yüzüne yapışmıştı. "Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?"

"Lily sana geleceğimizi söylemedi mi?"

"Bana birisinin Harry'yi getireceğini söyledi ama senin Hogwarts'ta kalacağını düşünüyordum." O ve Remus birbirlerine belirgin bir bakış attılar ve sonra Harry'nin babası ona dönüp gülümsedi. "Endişelenme. Göründüğü kadar kötü değil."

"Peter senin yürüyemediğini söyledi," diye cevapladı sessizce.

Babası hafifçe tereddüt etti. "Şey... daha değil," diye belirtti. "Ama iyi olacağım. Şu anda Şifacılar her şeyi nasıl düzeltecekleri konusunda biraz sorun yaşıyorlar."

"Ama basit olması gerekmiyor mu?" diye sordu Harry. "Demek istediğim eğer arkan kırıldıysa onu hemen _iyileştirmeleri_ gerekmez mi?"

Gözünün bir köşesiyle Remus'un kaşlarını çattığını fark etti.

"Ben de böyle düşünüyordum," dedi babası omuz silkerek. "Ama sanırım bu ondan biraz daha karmaşık bir şey. Şu anda belimden aşağısını hiç hissetmiyorum... ama bu değişecek, Harry. Merak etme."

Harry dudaklarını ısırdı. "Emin misin?"

"Evet, eminim." Harry yatağa otururken daha büyük bir el kendi eline uzandı ve akmak için can atan gözyaşlarını zor durdurdu. On bir yaşındaydı ve bu yaş da ağlamak için çok büyük bir yaştı. Harry gülmeye çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. Babası elini sıktı. "Her şey düzelecek."

"Tamam." Ne yapacağını bilemeyerek başıyla onayladı - ama babası bu konuda çok emin görünüyordu ve Harry buna güvenmek zorundaydı. Yapamazsa ne olurdu, bilmiyordu.

"Seni buraya getiren ne, Remus?" diye sordu babası hafifçe, belliydi ki Harry'nin iyiliği için konuyu değiştiriyordu.

"Haberler getirdim," diye yanıtladı müdür. "Hem iyi hem de kötü. İlk önce hangisini duymak istersin?"

"Önce kötü olanı söyle," diye cevapladı hemen. "Bugünün daha da kötü olabileceğini sanmıyorum ya, her neyse."

Remus kıkırdadı. "Bekle de gör."

"Ah, şimdi içimde sıcak ve huzurluyum. Sadece söyle, Aylak."

"Kötü haber, Fudge'un şimdiden bir sonraki Sihir Bakanı olmak için harekete geçmesi."

Harry'nin annesinin orada olmaması iyi bir şeydi çünkü bu haberden sonra kocasının ağzından çıkan yorumlara pek de sıcak bakmayabilirdi. Buna rağmen Remus'un ifadesinden onun da James'in bu kirli düşüncelerine katıldığı ve bu tür bir yoruma karşı olmadığı belli oluyordu. Kendi açısından Harry sadece yatakta oturup dinledi; Cornelius Fudge'u pek de tanımıyordu ama Sihirli Afetler Dairesi başkanının çok fazla _politik_ olduğunu ve büyülü dünyanın görüp görebileceği en kötü lider olduğunu biliyordu. Hatta annesi bile Fudge'dan çok nefret ediyordu ve bu da gerçekten büyük bir şeydi.

Remus, Harry'nin babasının küfrünü bitirmesini bekledi. "İyi haber de onun karşısında bir şansı olacak birini bulmamız."

"Bu rahatlatıcı. Kim peki?"

"Sen."

Harry hiç bu kadar açılmış bir çene ve böyle bir şok ifadesi daha önce görmemişti ve başka koşullarda olsaydı gerçekten komik olurdu. Ama şu anda sadece korkutucuydu - Remus gerçekten ciddi olamazdı._ Babası_ Sihir Bakanı mı olacaktı? Tamamen delilikti!

Uzun süren anlaşılmaz kekelemelerden sonra James Potter, oğlunun sessizliğine hak verip ona katıldı. Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırıp ağzının kontrolünü ele geçirene kadar kapatıp açtı ve sonra arkadaşına bakakaldı. Ama yüzündeki ifade arkadaşça olmaktan başka her şeye benziyordu ve bakışlar öldürebilse, Harry'e göre Remus Lupin en azından ölümcül yaralanırdı. Sonunda, babası mantıklı bir cümle kurabildi.

"Bu acınacak bir şaka, dostum."

O mavi ciddi gözler hiç tereddüt etmedi. "Şaka yapmıyorum, James."

"Yapsan iyi olur," dedi arkadaşı karanlıkça.

Remus sadece baktı.

Harry'nin babası da bakışlara karşılık verdi.

Okul Müdürü tek ince kaşını kaldırdı ve kaçınılmaz patlamayı bekledi. çok uzun beklemek zorunda kalmadı.

"Hayır."

"Hayır mı?" dedi Remus masumca.

"_Hayır_," diye yapıştırdı James. "Hayır, bu işi almamın hiçbir _lanet_ olası yolu yok. Asla. Cesedime-bile-yaptıramazsın hayır. Bu olmayacak. Bir milyon yılda bile olmayacak."

"Ah. Anladım."

"Remus!"

"O zaman söyle James, önerin nedir," diye cevapladı müdür neşeyle. "Eminim ki güçlü ve Fudge'dan adaylığını alacak kadar işi iyi bilen birini tanıyorsundur. Dikkatini çekerim bu kişi _aynı zamanda_ Yoldaşlık üyesi de olmalı - tercihen İç çemberden ve dikkatini çekerim onların sayısı da son günlerde oldukça azaldı." Remus'un gülümsemesi kayboldu. "Ama eminim ki bunlara uyan biri vardır. Senden başka."

Harry'nin babası öfkeyle baktı.

"Sana ihtiyacımız var, James," diye devam etti Remus o sakin sesiyle. "İnsanlara güven verecek birine, güvenilecek birine ihtiyacımız var. Öncesinde de, sonrasında da yapılması gerekeni yapmaktan korkmayacağını kanıtlamış birine ihtiyacımız var. Sana ihtiyacımız var."

Babası gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Harry, yüzündeki öfkenin gittiğini gördü. Bir dakika sonra dudaklarını ısırıp dilini yuvarlarken Remus'a mutsuzca bakıyordu. İkisi de bir süre konuşmadı; sadece birbirlerine kimin önce pes edeceğini bekler gibi baktılar. Sonunda başka yere bakan James oldu.

"O zaman Sirius olsun," diye şikâyet etti.

Hafif bir gülümseme Remus'un yüzünde belirdi. "Yani yapacak mısın?" diye sordu sessizce. "Bu senin seçimin, James..."

"Evet," diye öfkeyle homurdandı Harry'nin babası. "Elbette öyle." Gözlerini yuvardı. "Kirli oynadığını biliyorsun. Çok kirli. Bu uygunsuz, Remus. Senden daha iyisini beklerdim."

"Arkadaşlarımdan olmalı."

James nefesinin içinden bir şeyler fısıldadı ve Remus buna güldü.

"Bu neydi?" diye sordu.

"Evet dedim, lanet olası puşt herif!" diye yapıştırdı Harry'nin babası. Ama sesinde hiç öfke yoktu. "Lanet olsun sana!"

"Doğru konuş, James," diye azarladı Remus onu kıkırdarken. "Odada çocuklar var."

Harry, babası omuz silkip kayıtsızca devam ederken güldü, "Daha kötülerini de duydu."

"Evet, ama _Lily_ duymadı..."

"Ona söylersen, Aylak, seninle bir daha hiç konuşmam!"

Remus buna kahkahalarla güldü. "Eminim konuşmazsın."

"Sen-"

Harry de Remus da aynı zamanda tam olarak aynı şeyi düşünmüş gibi görünüyordu; gülerek ikisi de asalarını yastıklara doğrultarak James'in yüzüne çarpmasına neden oldular. Ama ikinci kez yapmaya çalıştıklarında artık havadan kuş tüyü yağmaya başlamıştı ve üçü de gülüyordu. Bazen ailesinin yanındayken dışarıdaki karanlık dünyayı unutmak daha kolay oluyordu; bu az dakikalar boyunca Harry köşede bekleyen karanlığı ve her adımlarında peşlerinden gelen kötülükleri unutabiliyordu.

* * *

"Severus..." dedi kısık ses ve Snape titrememek için kendini zor tuttu. Bu kadar zamandan sonra bile sesini normal tutmak çok zordu.

"Lordum."

Tek güzel şey yalnız olmalarıydı. Hatta Malfoy bile yoktu ve bu da çok garipti ama yine de eğer Karanlık Lord onu öldürecek olsa bunu özel yapmayacağını biliyordu. Hayır, bir hainin ölümü herkese gösterilirdi - gölgelerde ya da karanlıkta gizlice yapılan bir şey olmazdı. Severus, bir Muggle'ın Karanlık Lord'a şov ustası diyebileceğini düşündü ve bu düşüncenin nerden geldiğini merak etti.

Kaşlarını çatmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Bu tip düşünceler bir Slytherin'e yakışmıyordu ve bu da Muggle-aşığı-Gryffindorlarla çok fazla zaman geçirdiğini kanıtlıyordu - _Dumbledore'la. _Düşünce onu birden yakaladı ve neredeyse kontrolünü kaybettirecekti. Birden soğuk hissetti. _Albus bir Gryffindor'du_. Sadece bunca yıldır ruhunu kapatarak elde ettiği deneyimler sayesinde hemen saldırmadan durabildi - ama öfkesinin saklı olması gerçek olmadığını göstermiyordu. _Seni piç kurusu_, diye düşündü ifadesiz yüzünün altından. Kendini bunu unutmaya zorladı ve sonra da acısını yok etmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı - ama denemekte de bir anlam yoktu. Voldemort, Dumbledore'u öldürmüştü.

Bir kere gizlice, onu kimsenin göremeyeceği bir yerde ağlamıştı. Ona kalsa bunu yapmazdı. Snape asla yaşlı adam için gözyaşı döktüğünü itiraf etmezdi hatta bunu anlayacak insanlara bile - ve kendine dürüst olduğunda onlardan az kişi olduğunu söylüyordu. Ama Severus Snape ağlamazdı. Artık değil - otuz yıldır hiç gözyaşı dökmemişti. Ta ki gerçeği bulana kadar.

Albus ölmüştü ve her şey değişti.

Remus'un bu konuda haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmayacaktı. Ama maalesef birçok şey de aynıydı... ve yine Karanlık Lord'un önünde eğilip duyabilecek herhangi bir tanrıya hain olduğunun ortaya çıkmamış olması için dua ediyordu. Hayatında ilk kez Severus, Sirius Black'le aynı fikirdeydi; Bakanlığa yapılan saldırıdan haberinin olmamasının başka açıklaması yoktu. Hatta Karanlık Lord bile onun katılmayacağını bilse de (bunun için tek özrü Hogwarts'taki işi olurdu), Severus bunu bilmeliydi. Lucius Malfoy ve Bellatrix Lestrange'den sonra üçüncü en yüksek rütbeli Ölüm Yiyendi ve böyle önemli bir akından mutlaka haberi olması gerekirdi. An azından _bir şeyler_ planladıklarını bilmeliydi.

Ama hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Ve artık gerçekten korkmaya başlıyordu.

"Yüksel." Emir, bir dakikalık huzursuz bir sessizlikten sonra geldi ve ne kadar Snape kendine bunun idamı olamayacağını söylese de kendini rahatsız hissetti. Neler dönüyordu? Ama denileni tereddüt etmeden yaptı. Bir Ölüm Yiyen için başka seçenek yoktu. Böylece sessizlikle bekledi, Voldemort konuşana kadar sessizliğin ne kadar karanlık olduğunu hissetti.

"Hogwarts'ın nasıl olduğunu anlat."

Bu beklediği şey değildi; Snape cevaplamadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Endişeli, Lordum," dedi dikkatlice. "Anka'nın gelmesi beklenmiyordu ve Lupin'in... terfisi. Birçok Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı üyesi Dumbledore'un ölümünden hiç de memnun değil."

"Elbette..."

Bu doğruydu ama tüm doğru değildi ve herhangi bir standarda göre hafif yalandı. Bazen Snape, Voldemort'un bu yarı-doğruları ve kelime oyunlarını fark edip etmediğini merak ederdi. Daha ölü değildi ama hala bazen durumda ne kadar kontrolü olduğunu merak ediyordu_. Kaç taraftayım acaba?_ diye sordu Snape sessizce kendine, içi buz keserken. Ama hislerini uzaklaştırdı. Bunu yapmaya alışkındı. Bu var olmasının bir bedeliydi.

"Çok kişi korkuyor, Lordum," diye devam etti sessizce. "Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın Hogwarts'ta toplanmasına rağmen korkular devam ediyor. Lupin, Dumbledore değil ve Potter ciddi şekilde yaralandı. Bu kombinasyonlar birçok kişiyi sizin tarafınıza çekmeye yeter."

"Hogwarts çalışanları ne durumda? Herhangi bir _arkadaşın_ başka tarafa geçmiş gibi hissediyor mu?"

"Bilmiyorum, Lordum." Snape tereddüt etti. "Belki Vector ya da Trelawney ama diğerleri korkuya fazla dayanaklı. Özellikle Fletcher, herhalde yakında ölür.

"Konferans vermeni istemedim, Severus."

Yarı-azarlamaya karşı hemen başını eğdi. "Affedin beni, Lordum. Bunu yapmak istemedim."

"Elbette ki istedin," diye öfkeyle homurdandı. "Zeki olmayan müritlerim bana hep sınırlı kapasiteyle hizmet ederler ve senin cüretin beni hiç şaşırtmadı. Ama çok uzağa gitmekten sakın. Sabrım _sınırlıdır._"

_Bunun oldukça farkındayım_, diye düşündü içinden ve hemen cevap verdi: "Evet, Lordum."

Karanlık Lord bir dakika boyunca daha sessiz kaldı, herhalde bir sonraki kelimelerini düşünüyordu. Snape için nefesini tutmamak zordu; Voldemort, Severus'un bir hain olduğunu düşündüğü belirtileri göstermese de olasılık her zaman vardı - ve artık her zamankinden de fazlaydı. _Dikkat et, Severus,_ dedi kendine hızlıca. _İhtiyatlı davranırsan belki yaşarsın_. Bu komik bir düşünceydi; dikkatsiz olduğu kadar komikti. Yaşamak, daha önce öğrendiği gibi çok da istediği bir şey değildi.

"Lupin, senin tahmin ettiğinden daha önemli bir konu haline geliyor," dedi soğuk ses sonunda, Snape'in içinde titremesine neden olarak. _Hayır Lupin, _senin_ tahmin ettiğinden daha önemli bir konu haline geliyor_, diye düşündü acıyla, _ama bunu itiraf etmezsin değil mi?_ Ama neyse ki Voldemort, Ölüm Yiyen'inin nerdeyse dışa vurduğu düşüncelerini fark etmeden devam etti: "Elbette ki zamanla böyle bir baskıyı kaldıramayacağını kanıtlayacak. Katılmıyor musun?"

Daha önce hiç bu kadar anlam yüklü bir soru yöneltilmemişti.

"Bunun mümkün olduğuna inanıyorum, Lordum," diye cevapladı Severus dikkatlice.

"Güzel..." dedi Voldemort sessizce, sanki Bakan'ın katledilmesinin doğal sonuçlarını hala düşünürmüş gibi. "Onu izle. Dikkatlice."

Nedeni onu ilgilendirmiyordu. "Evet, Lordum."

* * *

Kalan dört Kaçak, Gryffindor üçüncü sınıf erkekler odasında oturmuş sabırsızlıklarından ve düş kırıklıklarından heyecanla bekliyorlardı. Burası diğerlerinden kaçıp sırlarını konuşabilecekleri bir yerdi; Neville, Ginny'yle Ortak Salon'da konuşuyordu ve Percy de ikizlerin yine neler planladığından korktuğundan asla onların odalarına gelmezdi. Buna rağmen bu gizliliği kötüye kullanmıyorlardı. Eğer çok fazla zaman geçirirlerse diğerleri ne yaptıklarını merak etmeye başlardı ve her şey tepetaklak giderdi. özellikle bu planladıkları şey söz konusuysa...

"Bu iş bittiğinde bize büyük bir zaman borçlu olacaksın küçük kardeşim," diye şikâyet etti Fred. İkizinin yüzündeki garip bakış, onun cümlesini aynen yansıtıyordu.

"Ne olduğunu bilmek istiyor musunuz, istemiyor musunuz?" diye saldırdı Ron.

"Evet, istiyoruz ama-"

"Siz de bizim kadar bir şeyleri bilmemekten nefret ediyorsunuz," diye belirtti Harry.

"O haklı, Fred," dedi George iç çekerek.

"Maalesef. Her şeyin bir ilki vardır."

Ron kızardı. "Hey!"

Ama Harry hafifçe gülümsedi. Bu aslında Ron'un tek _işe yarar _planıydı; muziplik için bulduğu önceki planlarının hepsi ya olayın başında ya da sonrasında kederli bir şekilde işe yaramamıştı. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın gizli saklı neyi konuştuklarını ortaya çıkartacak çok iyi bir plan yapmıştı ve bunun gururunu yaşıyordu ama Harry umursamıyordu. Tek umursadığı şey, nelerin döndüğüydü.

"Bizimle misiniz? Değil misiniz?" diye sordu yüzündeki sırıtmayla, ikizlerin böyle bir şansa sırtlarını çevirmeyeceğini biliyordu.

"Elbette ki sizinleyiz," dedi Fred, George homurdanırken.

"Annem bizi _öldürecek_."

"Buna değer," dedi Ron kendinden emince.

Büyük ağabeyleri sadece gözlerini yuvarladı. "_Senin _için söylemesi kolay."

"Cellât kütüğünde olacak olan sen değilsin-"

"Yaşamı, uzuvları ve mutluluğu riske atmak, küçük uysal kurbanlık koyunları sever," diye bitirdi George.

Harry inledi. İkizler bazen dram anlarını uzatmakta çok yetenekliydiler. "Öyleyse ne zaman gidiyoruz?" diye sordu. "Şu anda toplantıdalar, biliyorsunuz ki..."

"Evet," dedi Fred hepsi neşeyle ayağa kalkarken. "Annem bizi öldürecek."

George onayladı. "O zaman işkenceden bir an önce kurtulalım."

* * *

Molly Weasley'nin kulakları patlatan çığlığı Harry ve Ron'a her şeyin yolunda gittiğinin işaretini verdi. Harry'nin Görünmezlik Pelerini'nin altında saklanan iki çocuk birbirlerine gülen bakış attılar. Plana göre Fred ve George, hantalca Yoldaşlığın toplantısına kulak misafiri olurken dikkatli Mrs. Weasley tarafından yakalanacaktı. Şu anda uzun adımlarla uzun bir vaaz vermek için ilerliyordu ve ikizler ağızlarını açmamış olsalar da onlar itiraz etmiş de kendisi kabul etmemiş gibi davranıyordu.

"SİZ İKİNİZE İNANAMIYORUM! SANKİ SİZE BİN SEFER YETERİNCE BÜYÜK OLMADIĞINIZI SöYLEMEMİŞİM GİBİ! YOLDAŞLIĞIN İŞLERİ SİZİ İLGİLENDİRMEZ-"

Harry'e başparmağını yukarı kaldırıp işaret verirken, Ron'un gülüşü iyice arttı. Fred ve George Büyük Salon'un etrafında, tanıdıklara da yakalanmamak için fazlaca yaklaşmadan dolaşıyordu. Buna rağmen onların giriş yakınlarındaki varlığından Mrs. Weasley'nin çığlığı, öğretmenlerin Büyük Salon'a girmek için kullandığı yan kapı tarafının temiz olduğunun habercisiydi. Bu yol, Ron'la Harry'nin Görünmezlik Pelerini altında gizlice yürüdüğü yoldu. Kapanın kilitli olmasından korkuyorlardı ama hafifçe açık olduğunu görmüşlerdi. İkisinin de yavaşça Büyük Salona girebileceği kadar bir açıklık vardı ve kimse onların girdiğini fark etmezdi.

Harry omzunun üstünden Ron'daki Çapulcu Haritasına bakarak yalnız olduklarına emin oldu. Mrs. Weasley ana kapıyı kapatınca sesler Harry tarafından duyulmaz oldu (Harry başkasının da kapıya sessizlik büyüsü yaptığından şüpheleniyordu) ama haritaya göre hala Fred ve George'la birlikteydi. Tekrar zafer dolu bakışlar paylaşarak iki çocuk, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na baktı.

Ve bu ne büyük bir kaostu.

Harry hiç Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın bu kadar büyük olduğunu düşünmemişti. Uzun masaların yerleri değiştirilerek bir kare oluşturulmuştu ve basit oturma sıraları rahat görünen sandalyelerle değiştirilmişti. Neredeyse her sandalye doluydu ve hepsinde de gergin ama tanıdık yüzler oturuyordu. Birkaç Profesör'ü orada görünce hafifçe şaşırdı: Sinistra ve Vector yan yana oturup aynı kaş çatışıyla bakıyorlardı. Yokluğu pek de göze çarpmayan, Snape'ti.

Bir çift kızıl saçlı adam ortalarında bir boş sandalye bırakarak oturmuştu; Harry, bu koltuğun Mrs. Weasley'e ait olduğunu düşündü. Onlardan fazla uzakta olmayan annesi, Peter ve adını bilmediği bir cadının arasında oturuyordu.

Sessiz ve kararlı Seherbazlar en uzak tarafta oturup, iki sorun çıkartıcıya bakıyorlardı. Nerdeyse birbirinin aynısı sert bakışlarla bakıyorlardı; çok fazla şey gördüklerini söyleyen yüzlerden karanlık bakışlar... Ama Seherbazlar sessizliklerini sürdürüyorlardı. En yeni liderlerinin sağında kırılamayacak bir sıra oluşturarak, kızışan tartışmalar karşısında sadece izliyorlardı. Şimdi onlardan az kalmıştı; ama onların varlığının birleştirici gücü Harry'de yok olmamıştı. Onlar Büyücü Dünyası'nı korkudan koruyan duvardılar. Bu duvar belki şimdi çatlamıştı ama kırılmamıştı. Henüz değil...

Seherbazları izlerken Harry birden Sirius'a bakmaya başladı; masanın en başında çenesini yorgun ellerinde tutarak masaya yaslanmıştı. Genelde parlak olan gözleri büyüyen tartışmayı izlerken matlaşmıştı; Harry'nin vaftiz babası yorgunca ve dinlemeyerek oturuyordu.

Sol masanın en ortasında Remus fırtınanın ortasında sakince oturuyordu. Fawkes, sandalyesinin arkasına tünemişken, o da sakin ve sessizce oturuyordu; hem müdür hem de anka kuşu, insanlar bağırarak tartışırken ilginç gözlerle izliyorlardı.

Tartışmanın ne hakkında olduğunu anlamak Harry'nin birkaç dakikasını almıştı; herkes aynı anda konuşuyordu ve kızgın bir sesi diğerinden ayırmak zordu. Buna rağmen dikkatle dinlediği birkaç dakikadan sonra iki noktada anlaşmazlık olduğunu anlamıştı; birinci olarak _tüm _Seherbazları direk olarak Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına dâhil etmeyi ikinci olarak da Bakanlığa yapılan saldırıyla nasıl başa çıkılacağı konusunda anlaşmazlık vardı. Düşmekten, halkın baskısından ve Muggleların tepkisinden endişeleniyorlardı - Seherbazların hiç yıkıntılar arasında yaşayan bulamadığını eklemiyorlardı bile. Paranoya giderek yükseliyordu ve hiç yaşayan bulunmaması Seherbazların diğer tarafta olduğunun göstergesi gibi düşünülüyordu.

Bu mantık Harry'e hiç uygun görünmedi ama o problemin bir parçası değildi. Bir cevabında parçası değildi elbette ama yetişkinlerin tartışmasını izlerken genç bir fikre ihtiyaçları olduğunu düşünüyordu. Eğer yetişkin cadılar ve büyücüler stres altındayken doğru düşünemiyorlarsa belki de onlara yol gösterecek birilerine ihtiyaçları vardı. Tartışmalar uzadıkça iyice hafif bir dürtmenin _zarar getirmeyeceğine_ inanmaya başlamıştı. Ama annesine ya da Mrs. Weasley'e bunu söylese onun asla yaşlı ve ak saçlı olmadan Yoldaşlık işlerine katılmalarına izin vermezdi ve savaş da çoktan sona yaklaşmış görünüyordu.

Harry öfkeyle homurdanmamak için kendini zor tuttu. _Neden savaşın bizi de etkilediğini göremiyorlar? Onların hissettiği acıların ve duyguların aynısını bizde çok genç olsak da hissediyoruz - ve gerçekten anlıyoruz!_ İçindeki kızgınlığı tutmak için dişlerini birleştirdi. _Bunun bir parçası olmak istiyorum. Karanlıkta bırakılmak istemiyorum_.

Bazen annesi bile Harry sanki savaştan uzak, pamuklu ve rahat bir dünyada yaşıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Bazen onun, Harry'nin de kaybı, acıyı ve sertliği unuttuğunu sandığını düşünüyordu. Bu dakikadan önce Harry, ailesinin haklı olduğunu - bilmediğini - düşünüyordu ama şimdi biliyordu. Eski Bakan Yardımcısını "Bella Teyze" olarak bilirdi ve çocuk gibi onun ölümünü göreceğini aklına getirmemişti ve eski bakıcısı olmadan bir dünya hayal etmek zordu. Bu savaşta çok şanslı olmuştu - ölen kimseyi tanımıyordu. Büyük babası ve annesi onun doğumundan önce ölmüştü ve David'le Diana Potter'ın Voldemort'un öfkesinin kurbanları olduğunu bilse de, birlikte büyüyüp sevdiği birinin ölümünü hiç görmemişti.

Ama şimdi bu tür kayıplar çok fazla ihtimal dâhilinde görünüyordu. Özellikle şimdi - Karanlık Lord saldırıya geçmişken ve Harry on iki yaşındayken bu savaştan herkesin sağ kurtulabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

Ama anne babası, Remus, Sirius ya da Peter olmadan hayatı düşünmek katlanılamazdı. Ron'u, Hermione'yi, Fred'i, George'u ya da Lee'yi kaybetmeyi düşünmek çok fazla acı vericiydi - ama mümkündü. Her şey mümkündü çünkü artık kazanacakları konusunda emin olamıyordu. Işık tarafının Azkaban saldırısının mutluluğu neredeyse tamamen sönmüştü; iyimserlik ve umut artık gittikçe azalıyordu. Voldemort'un harika saldırısından sonra Azkaban ufacık bir şey gibi kalıyordu. Zafer artık köşenin sonunda beklemiyordu.

_Ve böyle kendi aralarında tartışmaya devam ederlerse belki de hiç gelmeyecek_, diye düşündü Harry sinirle ve sonra Yoldaşlığın tartışmalarına dikkatini verdi.

* * *

Sirius yorgun eliyle yüzünü ovalarken olmaması gereken çıkmış sakalını fark etti. Yıllar önce saçlarını hep kısa keserdi ve sürekli tıraş olurdu ama Seherbazlıkta birkaç yıldan sonra saçları uzamış ve keçi sakalı bırakmıştı. Kendi umursamaz karakterine rağmen Sirius temiz olmayı severdi; keçi sakalı her zaman düzenle kesilirdi ve saçlarının hiçbir cehennemde Snape'inki gibi olmasına izin vermezdi. Ama şu anda saçlarının biraz yağlandığı ve bazı görüşlere göre kirli olduğu söylenebilirdi. Seherbazlar bakanlığı terk ettikten sonra kendini temizleyecek vakit bulamamıştı; bunun yerine St. Mungo'ya James'i ziyarete gitmişti ve gittiğinden daha kötü hissederek ayrılmıştı.

Yapılacak hiçbir şey yok, demişti şifacılar. Şimdi buna pişmandı ama bunu tekrar ettiklerinde onlara bağırmıştı. Ama şimdi üç gündür uyumamanın bedeli kendini göstermeye başlıyordu ve Voldemort, Bakanlığa saldırdığından beri Azkaban'da kazandığı kendine hâkimiyetini giderek kaybediyordu. Her şey çok çabuk bitmişti. Sanki dünya kontrolden çıkmışçasına dönüyor gibiydi.

Şimdi Yoldaşlığın genel toplantısında oturmak işleri daha da kolaylaştırmıyordu ve artık başı kalbiyle aynı ritimde zonklamaya başlamıştı. Şimdi Lily saldırıya geçmişti ve Elphias Dodge'u birçok aptal fikrinden vuruyordu... Gerçekten hala Seherbazların Voldemort için çalıştığını düşünebiliyorlar mıydı? Bu kadar _aptal _olabilirler miydi?

Sirius hafifçe inleyerek Remus'un ve Fawkes'un oturduğu tarafa baktı. _Aylak'a ve onun sakinliğine lanet olsun_, diye düşündü Seherbaz ekşice. _Bu adamın aziz olduğuna yemin edebilirim_. Bazen bağırmak iyi geliyordu ve Remus'un da buna başlaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. En azından _yapıcı _bir şey yapmaya başlarlardı. Şu anda sadece zaman harcıyorlardı. _Aziz Aylak. Hm._

"Sözlerinizde hiçbir mantık yok," diye itiraz etti Lily soğukça. "Fudge'un bile Bakanlıkta olanlar yüzünden Seherbazları suçlamasının hiçbir yolu yok. Eğer buna katılsalardı asla Voldemort'a aralarından ikisini bırakamazlardı."

"Ve bu konuda ne gibi bir kanıtın var? Hepimizin bildiği gibi bu sadece-"

"Sadece ne?" diye sordu Lily. "Kamuflaj mı? Aldatma mı?" Kadın güldü ama o güzel yüzünde bile bu gülümseme soğuk ve sert duruyordu. "Tüm saygımla Ms. Dodge, saldırı sırasında sizin elinizde asa görmedim ve hayatınızı kurtaran insanlara karşı bu gösterdiğiniz teşekkür çok zayıf."

"Ne cüretle bana korkak dersin?" dedi Dodge kızarırken. "Ben –"

"Bu kadarı yeter Elphias," dedi Remus birdenbire sessizce, Sirius'un tüm isteklerine cevap vererek. Nerdeyse. _Keşke daha yüksek sesle isteseydim... _

"Müdür-"

"Kimse sana korkak demiyor," dedi genç büyücü ayağa yumuşakça ve zarafetle kalkarken, ki bunlar onun farkını belirtiyordu, özellikle Sirius'un deneyimli gözlerine. Kaynak onu elbette ki değiştirmişti ve buna alışmak çok da kolay değildi. Remus'un gözleri odada dolaşarak hala ayakta duran insanlara teker teker dikildi. İki taraftan da bazı ayakta duranlar imayı anlayıp oturdular. Kırmızı suratlı Dodge ve diğerleri ayakta durdu. Remus çelik gibi bir sesle konuştu. "Oturun. Lütfen."

Sirius zevkle, hiçbirinin tekrar etmesine gerek bırakmadan oturmasını seyretti. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın üyeleri yerlerine oturup rahatça yayılırken cübbe hışırtıları duyuldu ve birbirlerine yerlerinden güvensizlikle ve sevmediklerini belli ederek bakmaya başladılar. Birkaç dakika sonra Remus, sesindeki hafif hayal kırıklığıyla birlikte konuşmaya başladı.

"İşin buraya geldiğin, kederle görüyorum."

Sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı ve bu alışılmadık sözler en azından herkesin dikkatini çekti. Sonunda, uzun bir sessizlikten sonra Remus devam etti.

"Her zaman yan yana durmuş olan bizlerin şimdi suçlu birini bulmak için birbirimizi tehdit ettiğimizi görünce kederleniyorum." Sesi kısık ve hayal kırıklığıyla doluydu ve Sirius bunun Yoldaşlığı çok etkilediğini ve bazı yüksek sesli kavgacıların utançla yüzünü çevirdiğini gördü. "Üç gün önce size söylediğim gibi, ancak birlikte durursak hayatta kalırız. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı her zaman güven üzerine kuruldu. Şimdi güveni hatırlamanızı ve birlikte çalışmayı öneriyorum. Bölünürsek, _düşeceğiz_ ve şimdi bunun için zaman yok."

"Seherbazlar Yoldaşlıkla kalacak. Yasal bir yönetimin ya da Sihir Bakanı'nın yokluğunda her şey biziz. Her şeyden önce, Ölüm Yiyenleri püskürten insanlarla birlikte çalışmamız çok mantıklı."

Bazıları karşı çıkmak üzere ağızlarını açtılar ama Remus sert sesle devam etti.

"Tartışma bitmiştir."

Arkadaşının sözlerini sessizlik takip ederken Sirius odaya göz attı. Remus'un yüzündeki sakin ifadeye bakan biri üzerinde nasıl bir baskı altında olduğunu ve Yoldaşlığın yükünün ona ne kadar ağır geldiğini anlayamazdı. Elbette ki gözlerinin altındaki hafif çizgileri ve sağ elinin başparmağının sinirden seğirdiğini fark etmeyenler için çok fazla sakin ve serin duruyordu. Diğerleri ona şaşkınlıkla ve yeni duymaya başladıkları saygıyla bakıyorlardı – Yoldaşlık onun liderliğini kabul edebilirdi ama bazı gözlerde Dumbledore'un yerini asla dolduramazdı.

Ama bugün, zaten onun yerini doldurmak zorunda olmadığını kanıtlıyordu. Remus Lupin tek başına güçlü ve nadir bir insandı ve kendi olması yeterliydi. Çoğu kişi onu, söyleyecek önemli bir şeyi yoksa konuşmadığı için yumuşak başlı görürdü. Sessizliği güçsüzlük olarak algılıyorlardı. _Oops._

"Diğer Yoldaşlık işine geçecek olursak," diye devam etti müdür canlıca. "Peter, Avrupa'nın geri kalanıyla görüşme çabaları nasıl gidiyor?"

Kısa arkadaşları hantalca ayağa kalktı, hala kalabalık karşısında duraksıyordu. "Pek iyi değil," dedi hafif titreyerek. "Yeni bir hükümetimiz olana kadar kimse benimle uğraşmak istemiyor."

Üstünün ölümünden sonra Peter fiilen Uluslar Arası Sihirsel İşbirliği Bölümü'nün Başkanı olmuştu. Onca diplomatik gezilerden ve gergin görüşmelerden sonra bile Peter Pettigrew, diğer hükümetlerin onu dinleyeceği kadar güçlü bir karaktere sahip değildi. Peter derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ayrıca onların Kim-Ol– Voldemort'un bizim problemimiz olduğunu düşündüklerini sanıyorum," diye ekledi sessizce. "Kimse buna dahil olmak istemiyor. Eğer onu yeterince görmezden gelirlerse herhalde başını alıp gideceğini düşünüyorlar."

Kızgın sesler ve homurtular her sandalyeden yükseldi ama Remus başıyla onaylayınca kimse konuşmadı. "Teşekkür ederim."

Peter rahatlayarak yerine otururken Sirius bir saniyesini ona başparmağıyla işaret vermek için harcadı. Zavallı Kılkuyruk hep kalabalıklardan ve testlerden _nefret etmişti_ – Peter'a baskı yapmak onu yıkmak gibi bir şeydi ama görünüşe göre bunda giderek iyileşmeye başlıyordu. Her şeyden önce Bakanlıkta James'in hayatını kurtarmıştı ve kırılmamıştı. Bu adamı zamanın ve şansın değiştirdiği söylenebilirdi.

Peter'ın minnet dolu gülüşü Sirius'un baş ağrısını biraz olsun azalttı. Daha önceden öğrendiği gibi arkadaşlar dünyadaki her şeyden daha önemliydi.

Ama Remus adını söylüyordu ve Sirius ayağa kalkarken yorgunluğunun kemiklerinin daha fazla ağrımasına neden olmamasını diledi. Kirli cübbesini düzeltirken düşüncelerini toplamak için zaman kazandı ve boğazını temizleyerek konuştu.

"Hepinizin bildiği gibi üç gün boyunca Voldemort'un Bakanlığa saldırısından kurtulanları aradık ama bulamadık. Birçok kez Muggle polisiyle karşı karşıya geldik ve birçok Muggle'a kendi amaçlarımız ve kimliklerimizin gizliliği için unutturma büyüleri yaptık ama dışarıda hala az da olsa bir şeylerin ters gittiğini bilen Mugglelar var. Şimdilik basınları Bakanlığın patlamasını bir terörist saldırı olarak görüyor ama yakında akıllanmaya başlarlar.

"Tabi ki bu bizim en büyük problemimiz değil. Yapmamız gereken şey karşı saldırıya geçmek ve bunu hemen yapmak, en azından-"

Sirius bu fikre karşı çıkılmasını bekliyordu ama hiç bu kadar güçlü olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Öyle görünüyordu ki odadaki her ağız ona doğru bağırıp karşı çıkıyordu. İç çekmemeye çalışarak Remus'la göz göze geldi ve arkadaşının hafifçe omuz silktiğini fark etti.

Görünen oydu ki bu akşam çok çok uzun olacaktı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	4. Bölüm 4: Sonuna Kadar Seçimler

Dördüncü Bölüm: Sonuna Kadar Seçimler

Yoldaşlık sonunda birer ikişer, yolda çocuklarını da toplayarak ayrıldı. Remus ayrılmalarından önce hepsini görüp, geldikleri için özel olarak teşekkür etti ve genellikle gülümsemeyle ama bazen de gülümseme çabasıyla ödüllendirildi. Bazı çok eski olmayan Yoldaşlık üyeleri onun bakmadığını sandıklarında şüpheli ve hoşlanmayan bakışlar atıyorlardı ama Remus bunu hiç şaşırtıcı bulmadığın söylemek isterdi.

Tüm Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı yıllardır buluşmamıştı. Dumbledore Yoldaşlığı düzgünce ve verimle ama her zaman yarı gizlilikle çalıştırmıştı. Çoğu üye Dumbledore onları bazı özel işler için özel gruplara ayırmadığı sürece diğerlerinin kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sadece İç Çember Yoldaşlığın tüm işlerini biliyordu ve Dumbledore tüm işlerle bizzat ilgilenmişti. Remus hala lider pozisyonuna alışmaya çalışıyordu ve her seferinde Dumbledore'un daha önce hiç bahsetmediği bir şeyler fark ediyordu. Yoldaşlığı hemen bir araya toplaması _gerektiği_ gerçeği de yardımcı olmuyordu; bir taraftan yeni bir lider bunu asla yapmamalıydı ama diğer taraftan Yoldaşlık korkmuştu ve Voldemort onları kıracaksa, o zaman bu zamandı. Böylece hızlı hareket etmeli ve gerçeği_ hızlıca_ öğrenmeliydi.

Ama şimdi bunun iyi bir fikir olduğundan o kadar da emin değildi. Dışardan her şeyin oldukça iyi gittiği görünüyordu... ama içten içe Remus, hoşnutsuzluğun yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Ve bu his giderek artıyordu.

Endişelerini uzaklaştırmak için kafasını salladı ve Dung'ın onu izlediğini fark etti. Şimdi Büyük Salonda yalnızdılar; Sirius Seherbazlarla özel bir toplantı yapmaya Lily, Peter ve Harry de James'i ziyarete gitmişti. Remus'u memnun ederek Weasley'ler de ayrılmışlardı; Remus tüm aileden elbette hoşlanmıyor değildi ama çevresinde ona Dumbledore'un varisi gözüyle bakıp ona güvenen insanları görmek rahatsızlık vericiydi. Artık onu yeterince iyi tanıyan insanlarla birlikte olmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Birden Dung kıkırdadı. "Çok yorgun görünüyorsun."

"Öyleyim." Remus bun söylemekten utanmadan omuz silkti. "Çok uzun bir gündü."

"Aslında iki uzun gündü," diye katıldı ona Biçim Değiştirme profesörü. "Hepimiz için."

"Ve hala yapılacak çok fazla şey var."

"Biliyorum." Dung boş salona göz attı. "Hepsinin gittiğine sevindim. Yoldaşlığın bu kadar büyük olduğunu bilmiyordum. Gerçekten bilmiyordum, her neyse. Tüm yüzleri görmek çok farklı..."

"Evet." Remus arkadaşına sessizce bakarken sözlerini düşündü. Yoldaşlık Büyük Salona göre bile çok kalabalıktı ama aslında gerçekten çok küçüktü. Yaklaşık yüz cadı ve büyücü son otuz altı saatten beri bir araya gelmişti ama dünyanın geri kalanıyla kıyaslanınca - ya da sadece Voldemort'un izinden gidenlerle karşılaştırılınca - seksen beş çok az bir sayıydı. Ama aynı zamanda seksen beş kişi çok fazlaydı.

"O zaman şimdi ne olacak?"

"Ne yapmamız gerekiyorsa onu yapacağız," dedi Remus otomatik olarak ve sonra hafifçe güldü. _Hayatımda daha önce hiç bu kadar amaçsız bir laf etmemiştim_, diye düşündü hoşnutsuzlukla. Yarı gülümserken omuz silkti ve Dung'un yüzünden anladığını fark etti. "Her şeyden önce öğrencilerin gittiğine memnunun... en azından yaz boyunca güvende olacaklar."

Dung'un yeşil gözleri genişledi. "Hogwarts'ın ikinci hedefi olacağını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Öyle olmalı," dedi okul müdürü sessizce, çok emin olmamayı umarak. Bu düşünce midesine ağrılar sokuyordu ve eski Seherbazın yüzüne baktığında, arkadaşına da aynısının olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. "Başka nereye gidebilir ki? Voldemort şimdi yüksekte, Dung. Bakanlığa yapılan saldırı gibi bir şeyler olursa biteriz. Biteriz ve kaybederiz."

"Ama -"

"Ama ne?" diye sordu Remus nezaketle. "Bakanlık, Dumbledore'dan sonra ışığın tarafının gücünün büyük bir sembolüydü. Şimdi ikisi de gitti - Hogwarts tek kalan şey."

"Ve o da almaya çalışıp alamadığı tek yer," diye onayladı Fletcher ciddi bir sesle. Biçim Değiştirme profesörü gözlerini kapatıp hızlıca açtıktan sonra başıyla onayladı. Sonra kaşlarını çatıp ekledi, "tabi St. Mungo'yu önce almaya karar vermezse."

"Sirius çoktan bu ihtimal üzerinde çalışmaya başladı," diye cevapladı Remus. "Ama onun bir sonraki hedefinin orası olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bence buraya gelecek."

Bu cümleyi söylerken imgeler beynine dolmaya başlamıştı. Onları anlayabilmek için gözlerini kırptı ama Remus'un anlayabileceğinden çok hızlı geçmişlerdi. _Ölüm Yiyenler. Ruh Emiciler. Hogwarts'ın zindanları - çığlıklar._

_Kahkahalar._

Titredi. İmgeler çılgın gibi dönüyordu ve seslerle birlikte her şey çok hızlı oluyordu. Seslerin ne olduğunu anlayamadan geçip gidiyorlardı -

_Çığlıklar. Kahkahalar. Karanlık._

"İyi misin, Remus?"

Yutkunup kafasını salladı. "İyiyim." Bu dakikadan önce Voldemort'un bir sonraki hedefi hakkında kanıtı olmasızın sadece mantıkla hareket ediyordu... ama artık biliyordu. Voldemort Hogwarts'a geliyordu. Olmadan tam olarak bilinemezdi ama artık daha fazla soru işareti ve _eğer_ yoktu. Bunu anlamak karnına büyük bir buz oturmuş gibi hissettirdi. Yanılmış olmayı çok isterdi... "St. Mungo'ya saldırmak sadece insanları kızdırmaya yarar, Dung," diye devam etti okul müdürü, kendini normal ses tonuyla konuşmaya zorlayarak. "Tüm hastaneyi, içindeki tüm masum hastalarla yok etse bile yarattığı korku öfkeyle dengelenir. Direniş artar, kaybolmaz."

İkisi de Bakanlığa yapılan saldırı sonrasında bir direniş oluşmasının giderek zorlandığından bahsedemedi.

Bir dakikalık uzun bir sessizlikten sonra Fletcher sessizce sordu, "Ona karşı Hogwarts'ı ayakta tutabilir misin?"

Kaynak hakkında bir şey bilmiyordu elbette ama Fletcher aptal bir adam değildi. Müdürünün değiştiğini ve okulla olan bağının derinleştiğini hissetmişti. Bunu Fletcher'ın sorması bir saygı göstergesiydi - Hogwarts daha önce de Voldemort'a karşı ayakta durmuştu ama o sefer başında Dumbledore vardı. En karanlık zamanlardan birinde Voldemort, Hogwarts'ı düşürmeye çalışmıştı ama Büyücü Dünyası'nın gördüğü en büyük büyücü Dumbledore tarafından yenilmişti.

Ama şimdi Dumbledore ölmüştü ve Voldemort geliyordu.

"Evet," diye cevapladı Remus bir dakika sonra. "Eğer mecbur kalırsam."

Dung'ın kaşları merakla kalktı. "Emin misin?"

"Eminim." Bu sefer tereddüt etmedi. "Bunu yapmak kolay olmayacak ama yapabilirim. Yapacağım. Hogwarts düşmemek zorunda."

Okul Müdürünün sessindeki güven Remus'u olduğu kadar Fletcher'ı da hayrete düşürdü. Söylediği her sözünü kastediyordu ama bu şekilde hiç düşünmemişti. Voldemort'la tek başına karşılaşmayı asla hayal etmemişti (Kaynak olmasına rağmen bu kadar güçlü ya da bu kadar pervasız olacağını düşünmemişti) ama kale onun yanındayken Karanlık Lord'un karşısında _durabilirdi_. Yapabilirdi ve yapacaktı çünkü Remus buna mecbur olduğunu biliyordu... ve bu kader gününün çok da uzak olmadığıyla ilgili ilginç bir hissi vardı. Voldemort'u okulda hayal etmek hala titremesine neden oluyordu ama artık bilinci onu ısıtıyordu. Kale hep yerindeydi ve hala ona fısıldayarak, hislerini kuvvetlendirerek duruyordu. Bu da ona hiç olmadığı bir şey olması için cesaret veriyordu: Voldemort'la öğrencileri arasında durma cesareti.

Remus'un doğasında düşmanla çarpışmak için ileri atılıp, imkânsız şanslara tutunup, yetenek ve güçle zafere ulaşmak yoktu. Hogwarts'ı her zaman ölümü pahasına korurdu ama şimdi gerekirse öne çıkmak için cesareti de vardı. Gelenin önemi yoktu, ne olursa olsun onunla yüzleşecekti ve hazırdı.

"Sen değiştin, Remus," dedi Fletcher fısıldayan sesle. Neyse ki neden ve nasıl olduğunu sormamıştı - sessiz bir anlaşmayla Fletcher da Snape de hiç sormamıştı. Sadece James, Sirius ve Peter biliyordu ki bunun da nedeni Remus'un onlardan hiçbir şey saklayamamasıydı. Ama bunun dışında kaynak onun sırrıydı ve en yakın arkadaşları bile tüm etkilerini bilmiyordu.

"O kadar da değil" diye yanıtladı sonunda hafifçe kıkırdayarak. Sonra Remus gülümseyerek konuyu değiştirdi. "Ama hazır değişikliklerden bahsetmişken... benim teklifimi düşündün mü?"

Fletcher kaşlarını çatıp homurdandı.

"Ben ciddiyim, Dung."

"Ben de öyle," diye yanıtladı Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü. Yeşil gözleri beklendiği gibi karanlıklaştı ve bu düşmanca bakışları karşısında çoğu kişi pes ederdi - ama Remus onu çok uzun zamandır tanıyordu. Üstelik sorusuna gelecek tepkiye de alışmıştı... çünkü her seferinde aynı cevabı alıyordu.

Sakinlikteki ününe rağmen (ki Sirius bunu azizlik ilan etmişti) Remus daha fazla dayanamadı. "Sana ihtiyacımız var," dedi yavaşça.

"Hayır." Fletcher'ın gözleri parladı. "İşi Snape'e ver."

"Biliyorsun ki bunu yapamam." Remus kızgın gözlere karşılık verdi ve sonra sakince devam etti. "Sonsuza kadar saklanamazsın, Dung."

"Ben saklanmıyorum."

"Hayır mı?" diye sordu nazikçe. "Bence saklanıyorsun."

Fletcher ona doğru döndü, yüzünü öfke kaplamıştı. "Beni yargılamaya hakkın yok," diye öfkeyle konuştu.

"Hayır, yok," diye katıldı Remus. "Ama arkadaşın olarak sana yardım etmek istiyorum."

"Bunu göstermek için ilginç bir yol seçmişsin."

Ama Müdür kızgınlık dolu cevabı yok saydı. "Bunun senin için zor olduğunu ve Karanlık Sanatlarla ilgili hiçbir şey istemediğini biliyorum ama sonsuza kadar saklanamazsın. Belki daha önce yapabilirdin ama artık yapamazsın. Sana _ihtiyacımız_ var, Dung. Ve artık bu sadece Hogwarts değil. Önümüzdeki yıl, savaş uzak bir kâbus olmayacak. Kapımızın hemen ardında olacak ve senin pratik yapmış bir halde ve savaşa hazır olmana ihtiyacım var."

"Devlere karşı gayet iyi idare ettim," diye belirtti Dung.

"Bu aynı şey değil ve sen de bunu biliyorsun," diye cevapladı.

"Bunun Karanlık Sanatlar işiyle ne alakası var?" diye sordu Fletcher.

"Çok alakası var. Sen, Voldemort geldiğinde hazır olması gereken tek kişi değilsin," diye hatırlattı Remus. "Öğrenciler savaşabilmeli - ne kadar buna gerek olmaması için dua etsem de kendilerini koruyabilmek zorundalar. Ve onlara bunu öğretecek senden başka birini düşünemiyorum."

Fletcher kızgınlıkla iç çekti. "Cehennemde çürü, Remus Lupin." Buna rağmen şimdi sesi daha az öfkeliydi. Öğrencilerin iması mükemmel bir etki yaratmıştı - Dung neyin yaklaştığını biliyordu ve daha da önemlisi bu tehdide karşı ne yapılacağını biliyordu. Ne olursa olsun Mundungus Fletcher güçlü bir adamdı ve görev ona geldiğinde bunda kaçmazdı. "İyi. Yapacağım. Sadece mucize bekleme."

"Hiç beklemedim."

* * *

"Bir problemimiz var," diye belirtti Jones.

Sirius gözlerini yuvarladı. "Bilmediğim bir şey söyle."

Yüzlerce yılın kokusunu taşıyan yeraltında oturuyorlardı. Bu Seherbazlar için en eski saklanma yerlerinden, acil durumda kullanılacak yerlerden biriydi - yani durum tamamen buraya uygundu. Bakanlık yok edilmişti ve onunla birlikte tüm Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi de gitmişti. Sirius'un bildiği kadarıyla Muggle Eşyalarının Kötüye Kullanımı Dairesindeki bir avuç yararlı insan dışında tüm gözde büyücüler ve cadılar saldırıda katledilmişti ki bunlardan ikisinden bahsetmiyordu bile. Ama en kötü yarayı Seherbazlar almıştı. Bir zamanlar sayıları doksana varmış Seherbazlardan şimdi on dokuz kalmıştı ve Sirius bir şekilde onların başına geçmişti.

Bunu hiç kimse söylemedi ama hepsinin hisleri açıktı. Kimse Sirius'un o köşeden tek başına dönüp Voldemort'la tek başına yüzleşeceğini düşünmemişti - en azından Sirius Black düşünmemişti - ama yapmıştı ve bunu yaparak savaş nerede olursa olsun en ön safhada olmayı da garantilemişti. Bu son birkaç haftadır bilinen bir gerçekti ama saldırıdan sonra herkesin kafası karışıktı. James, Seherbazları yönetmek için orda değildi ama Sirius onun burada olmasını ve bu işi ona yıkmayı dilerdi. Şimdi Sirius vardı.

"Düşündüğünden daha kötü," diye cevapladı basitçe. Tüm Seherbazların arasında Sirius "eski" olmaya en yakın kişiydi - ve o da on yıl boyunca Azkaban gibi bir cehennemde tıkalı kalmıştı. Ondan sonra Alice Longbottom hiyerarşide ikinci sıradaydı ama Hestia Jones güvenlikten sorumlu şef işini almıştı ve ses tonu herkesin dönüp bakmasına neden oldu.

"Ne?"

"Fudge," diye cevapladı sadece. "Şimdi onu Kingsley izliyor ve onu bir yere hapsetmek dışında onu durdurmak için yapacağımız bir şey yok. Onun halka konuşmasını istemediğini biliyorum ama çoktan WWN ile bir röportaj ayarladı -"

"Şaka yapıyor olmalısın," dedi Alice Longbottom. Yuvarlak yüzü her zamankinden daha zayıf ve solgundu. Diğer birçokları gibi Alice Longbottom da St. Mungo'da olmalıydı ama hızlı iyileştirmeye ve kontrole razı edilebilmişti. Yapılacak çok şey vardı ve bunun için çok az zaman vardı. _Ve bunun birçok saatini Hogwarts'da harcadık_, dedi kendi kendine kızgınlıkla Sirius. Yoldaşlık toplantısı önemliydi ama hala... diğer herkesin ne kadar çok korkmuş olduğunu görmekten başka bir şey başaramamışlardı.

"Ne cehennem düşünüyor ki?" diye sordu Bill Weasley. Frank Longbottom, Adam Macmillan ve Jessica Avery gibi o da Azkabanda geçirdiği onca şeyden sonra Seherbazlara katılmaya karar vermişti. Onların gelmesi küçük grubu yirmi üçe çıkarmıştı - ama bunların içinde Kingsley Shacklebolt ve James Potter'ı koruyan iki Seherbazı da katıyordu.

"Hırslı piç," diye fısıldadı Jones ve sonra özür dilercesine omuz silkti. "Şimdiden Voldemort'u _yatıştırmaktan_ bahsetmeye başladı -"

"Ne?" Frank kelimeyi neredeyse bağırarak söylemişti ve neredeyse odadaki herkes tarafından yankılandırılmıştı. Sirius'un emin olduğu bir şey varsa, o da bu odada bir hain olmadığıydı.

Jones vahşice onayladı. "Bakan olmak istiyor ve 'sonsuza dek' savaşı bitireceğinin vaadini veriyor."

"Buna sadece bir aptal inanır," dedi biri.

"Ama herkes inanmak isteyecek," diye cevapladı Alice sessizce. Bazıları itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama Alice kafasını salladı. "Bir hafta önce hızlı gidiyorduk. Azkaban'ı düşürdük ve herkes savaşın belki kazanılabileceğini düşündü - şimdi Bakanlık gitti, Dumbledore öldü ve Voldemort en yukarda. Ne kadar çok kişinin saldırıda ailesinden birini kaybettiğini düşünün. Barış fikrine atlayacaklar."

"Bunun için de onu sessiz tutmamız lazım," diye ekledi Sirius. "_Ve_ politikadan uzak..."

Hestia öfkeyle homurdandı. "İmkânsız. Fudge politika için yaşıyor."

"Aslında bu o kadar da zor olmayabilir," diye gülümsedi Sirius hafifçe. "Aslında James'in isteğiyle tüm Bölüm Başkanlarıyla iletişim kurdum - tabi ki Fudge dışında. Hepsi böyle kötü bir durumda James'in geçici Bakan olmasını onaylayacağını söyledi."

"Bu yasal mı?" diye sordu Bill.

"Evet," dedi Alice, Sirius yanıtlayamadan önce. "Acil durumda yasaldır. Ama çok uzun süre kalamaz."

"Kalmak zorunda değil," diye cevapladı Sirius. "Seçimi sonra kazanabiliriz. Şu anda önemli olan tek şey Fudge'un sesini kesmek."

Jones kıs kıs güldü. "Bundan nefret edecek."

"Bu umurumda mı bir sor," dedi Sirius ve omuz silkti. "Tamamdır. Fudge halledildi - en azından geçici olarak. Ama sizi buraya çağırmamın nedeni diğer problemlerimizle ilgilenmekti."

"Eğer planın sorunlarımızın hepsini_ halletmekse_ önümüzdeki birkaç yıl buradayız demektir, Sirius," diye belirtti Frank basitçe ve diğerleri de güldü. Sirius bile hafifçe gülümsedi. Böyle karanlık zamanlarda bile hala gülebildiklerini görmek çok güzeldi. Bu odada durumun ciddiyetini ya da ne kadar çok şey kaybetmeleri gerektiğini anlamayan tek bir kişi yoktu - ama en azından hala gülebiliyorlardı. Yoldaşlıktaki birçok insan gibi Sirius'un adamları korkudan titremiyorlardı. Yılmamışlardı ve yenilgiden bahsetmiyorlardı. Gelecek her şey için sadece hazırdılar - bazen serttiler ama hazırdılar.

"Aslında size birkaç yıl boyunca gerçekten buralarda olacağımızı belirteyim," diye cevapladı Sirius. Kelimelerin kıyısından geçmek istemiyordu. "Eğer Voldemort'a herhangi bir zarar vermek istiyorsak daha çok Seherbaza ihtiyacımız var."

"Bu zor olacak," dedi Oscar Whitenack ilk kez konuşarak. "Artık Bakanlığın kaynakları yok ve eğitim alanlarımız -"

"Avalon dışında," diye ekledi Alice ekşice ve duygu odadaki herkese aktı.

Dedikleri herkese pek de mantıklı görünmedi; Büyücü Dünyası için bile Avalon hala efsanevi bir yerdi. Bu günlerde büyülü adanın hala var olduğunu düşünen az kişi vardı ama bunu Seherbazlar umursamıyordu. Avalon onların bilinen en iyi sihirlerle yıllardır gizli tutulan, eğitim yerlerine sahip en gizli karargâhlarıydı. Avalon ismi, espri anlayışı ilginç eski bir Seherbaz cadıdan geliyordu - ve daha da ilginç bir tarih anlayışı vardı. _Neden _bu ismi seçtiğini kimse bilmiyordu ama yıllarca değiştirilmeden kalmıştı. Yine de efsanedeki Avalon'a bir ada olması dışında yer ve amaç açısından biraz benziyordu.

Aslında Azkaban'a rahatsız edici derecede yakın bir adaydı ki adanın altı yıldır kullanılmama nedeni de buydu.

"Benim aklımı okudun," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Seherbaz Karargâhını Avalon'a taşıyacağız ve bundan _kimseye _bahsetmeyin. Adayları incelemek için Bakanlığın metotları yok o yüzden adaya kimi getireceğimize dikkat etmeliyiz - ve oraya getirdiğimizde bile tek birinin dahi geri dönmeyi bilmesini istemiyorum."

Kafalarıyla onayladılar ve Sirius onların düşündüğünü görebiliyordu. Bazı mutsuz yüzler vardı ama çoğu dinliyor görünüyordu ki bu da Sirius'u rahatsız ediyordu. Azkaban'a bu kadar yakın kurulma kararına itirazlar bekliyordu (ki gazetelerin yazığı gibi Azkaban çok çabuk yeniden inşa edilmişti) ama kimse karşı çıkmadı. Ya bunun çok mantıklı olduğunu fark etmişlerdi ya da ona çok çok fazla güveniyorlardı.

Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperdi geldi ve birinci seçeneğin doğru olmasını umut etti.

* * *

Birkaç saat sonra Sirius, yeraltından kurtulmuştu ve daha aydınlık bir yerde duruyordu. St. Mungo'nun beyaz duvarları bu hissi veriyordu ama - neredeyse hasta yapacak derecede aydınlık gibiydi. Ama arkadaşları her şeyi güzel hale getiriyordu ve Sirius bir dakika için neredeyse kaybetmek üzere oldukları bir savaşın ortasında olduğunu unutacaktı. James'in hastanedeki odasını terk ettiğinde kendini _neredeyse _kaybetmekten birkaç mil uzakta oldukları bir savaşın ortasında olmadığına inandıracaktı.

Şu anda dört Çapulcu da Voldemort Bakanlığa saldırdıktan sonra ilk kez toplanmıştı ve gülmek güzeldi. Lily ve Harry de onlarla birlikteydi ve şimdi James'in oğlu kıpkırmızı bir yüzle Remus'un son muziplikleriyle dalga geçmesini dinliyordu.

"Yani Weasley ikizlerini olacakları çok belli olan bir yere gönderince senle Ron'un hiçbir yerde olmadığınızı düşüneceğimi mi sandınız?"

Remus kıkırdayıp, Sirius sırıtınca Harry iyice kızardı. Okul müdürü olsun ya da olmasın Aylak'ı böyle kendisi gibi görmek güzeldi. "Şey... bu _benim_ fikrim değildi!" diye itiraz etti çocuk.

"Elbette. Herkes böyle der," diye güldü Peter.

"Ama bu Ron'un fikriydi," diye kendini savundu Harry. "Ve nerden bilebilirdik ki -"

Ama babası sözünü kesti. "Muzipliğin ilk kuralı Harry,-"

"Müttefiklerini iyi seç ve yakalanma," diye koro halinde söyledi hepsi ve kahkahalar attılar. Bir dakika sonra Harry de onlara katılmaya karar verdi ama Lily sadece başını sallayıp mırıldandı:

"Bu gruptaki tek aklı başındaki kişi nasıl ben oldum?"

Sirius kahkaha attı. "Sen aklı başında değilsin, Lily. Sen Çatalak'la evlendin."

"Hey!" solgun ve yatakta yatıyor da olsa James hala öfke duyusunu yitirmemişti. "Konuşana bakın, Patiayak!"

"Üstelik bir de Çatalakcığın var..."

"Sirius!"

"Bence doğru tanım 'geyik yavrusu' Sirius," diye belirtti Peter ciddi bir yüzle.

"Anlamlı." Omuz silkerek sandalyesine yaslandı. "Tamamen saçmalık."

Lily, Sirius'u yukardan bakarak düzeltti. "Çocuk sahibi olana kadar bekle."

Sirius kıkırdadı ve diğer Çapulcular kahkaha attı. Aslında gülerken oldukça içtendiler ta ki Remus hala kıkırdayan Sirius adına konuşana kadar (ki biraz da rol yaparak gülüyor gibiydi.)

"Patiayak? Çocuk sahibi olmak?"

"Köpek yavruları?" diye ekledi Peter gülümseyerek.

Remus kıkırdadı. "Sadece Lassie ile çıkarsa!"

Sirius incinmiş görünmeye çalıştı ama sonra dayanamayıp onlara katıldı. Aklında bir dakikalık bir imge oluştu ve Julia ile Lassie'nin alakası yoktu ama düşünce komikti. Ama Julia'nın bunu komik bulmayacağına emindi... _Ah kimi kandırıyorum ki?_ _O da alınmış bakmaya çalışacak ama sonra benim yaptığımın aynısını yapacak. Gülecek_. Sonunda kahkahalar azalmaya başlayınca Sirius konuyu köpeklerden tamamen alakasız bir yere çekmek için şans elde etti... ve sonunda Harry'nin genç kulaklarına pek de uygun düşmeyen Remus'la ilgili yorumlara başladı.

"Toplardan ne haber?"

James homurdandı. "Sirius, sen bir aptalsın."

"Bilmediğimiz bir şey söyle!" dedi Peter ve Lily kaşlarını kaldırdı. Remus elbette ki sadece gülümseyip sakin sesiyle konuştu:

"Çayı demlemeye başla, James."

Sirius iç çekti ve arkadaşına döndü. "Sanırım sayıca biz üstünüz, Çatalak."

"Silahça."

"Küfürce."

"Sınıfça."

Harry güldü; Lily şaşırmamışçasına kafasını salladı. Yiğitçe konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştı. "Bakanlık hakkında -"

"Savaşılmamışça," diye yapıştırdı Sirius sırıtarak.

James'in ela gözleri parladı. "Karşılanmamışça."

"Kandırılmışça."

"James -" Lily gözlerini yuvarladı ama onu kocası yine kesti. Artık James kocaman gülümsüyordu ve Sirius James'i böyle gülerken gördüğü için mutluydu. Son iki haftadır ne kadar neşeli davranmaya çalışsa da Sirius arkadaşının gözlerindeki karanlığı ve acıyı görmüştü. Ama şimdi endişeler gözlerinden silinmişti ve yine eski James'ti.

"Kaldırılmışça."

"Hakkından gelinmişçe."

"Üstün-"

"İkiniz _hiç _büyüyecek misiniz?" dedi Lily, sonunda sakinliğini kaybederek. Ama sesi hala yarı eğleniyor, yarı kızgın gibiydi. Onlarla çok fazla vakit geçirmişti.

"Hayır." Dört Çapulcu da kıkırdadı.

Remus kafasını yas tutar gibi salladı. "Bu ne kadar salakça bir soru."

"Hadi anne." Harry gözlerini yuvarladı. "Bunu ben bile biliyorum."

"Umut etmek zorundayım," diye mırıldandı Lily kocasına bir bakış atarak.

Sirius kıkırdadı. "Rüya görmeye devam et."

"Ne diyordun, canım?" James karısına o kadar masum baktı ki Lily'nin homurdanmasına neden oldu. Cevaplamadan önce omzunu yumrukladı.

"Senin çocuk gibi ve sorumsuz bir koca olduğunu söylüyordum!"

James eline uzanıp onu öperken şeytanca sırıttı. Gözleri parladı. "Bundan başka?"

"Ah, sen imkânsızsın!" Ama kadın sevgiyle gülümsedi ve Sirius ikisinin gözleri birleştiğinde yıllardır aralarında paylaştıkları hasta edici tatlılığı gördü. _Gözleri sadece birbirleri için_, diye düşündü gülümseyerek_. Bunu Lily James'ten nefret etmekten vazgeçtiği gün anlamalıydık ama kim James'in dördüncü yılımızda onunla evleneceğine ant içmesine inanırdı ki? _Onca yıldan ve onca yaşanan şeyden sonra Sirius'un hala hasta edici derecede âşık olan tanıdığı tek çifttiler.

"On altı yıldan sonra bunu anlayacağını umuyordum," diye cevapladı James.

Lily hafifçe gülümsedi ve Sirius onun güzel yüzünden de endişelerin silindiğini gördü. Parmakları hala birbirlerine yapışmıştı ve yüzlerindeki bu sevgi dolu ifade Çapulcuların çok önceden alıştıkları bir şeydi. Sirius, Remus ve Peter deneyimlerinden bu dakikaların geçmesini bekleyerek durmaları gerektiğini öğrenmişlerdi - ama görünen o ki bu hala Harry'nin öğrenemediği bir şeydi.

"Anne! Baba!" On bir yaşındaki çocuk belli ki ebeveynlerinin maskaralıklarından dolayı utanıp kızardı. James ve Lily bakışlarını birbirinde ayırdı ve güldü.

"Affedersin, Harry," diye sataştı James. "Hala kuşları, böcekleri açıklamadığımızı unutmuşum."

Çocuğun kaçınılmaz tıkanmasından anlaşıldığı kadarıyla Sirius _bunun_ bir problem olmadığını düşünüyordu. Aslında tam tersi olduğu için bir sorundu ve çocuk parlak kırmızıya dönüşürken Çapulcular güldüler. Mırıldandı, "Baba..."

"Sanırım senin önceki sorunu yanıtlayabilirim, Lily," diye araya girdi Sirius, vaftiz oğluna acıyıp konuyu değiştirerek. Arkadaşlarının yüzündeki şakacı ifadenin hemen değiştiğini görüp bunu hiçbir profesörlerinin başaramadığını hatırladı. Sirius gelişmeleri onlarla paylaşacak zaman bulamamıştı; Seherbazlarla toplantıdan hemen sonra hastaneye gelmişti ve ondan önce de birazdan açıklayıcı problemi çözmeye çalışmıştı.

"Şu anda görevde olan tüm Bölüm Başkanlarıyla görüştüm," diye devam etti ve yüzünü buruşturdu. "Fudge'la bile. Hepsi - tabi ki bizim saygıdeğer Sihirsel Felaketler Dairesi başkanımız hariç - seçimler hazırlanana kadar geçici bir Sihir Bakanı atanmasının en mantıklısı olduğu konusunda hem fikir. Bunun da ötesinde bu kişinin sen olacağı konusunda da aynı fikirdeler."

James sakince onayladı. Bunun yaklaştığını hepsi biliyordu. "Ve Fudge?"

"Seçimler geldiğinde bu desteği yıkmaya çalışıyor." Şaşırtıcı olarak Peter cevapladı. Artık Uluslararası Sihirsel İşbirliği Dairesinin başkanı olarak (üstü Bakanlığın yıkıntılarında bulunmuştu) bunu en iyi bilecek pozisyondaydı. "Neredeyse Sirius'la konuştuktan hemen sonra Fudge benimle iletişime geçti. Benden başka diğer tüm başkanlarla da görüşüp Büyücü Dünyasını en iyi onun koruyabileceğine inandırmaya çalışıyordu." Küçük adam sırıttı.

"Kendisini becermesi gerektiğini söyledim elbette."

Remus kafasıyla onaylayıp kıkırdadı. "Molly'yi önceden görmüştüm. Edindiğim izlenime göre başka herkes aynı şeyi söylemiş. Arthur kesinlikle söylemiş."

Artık gülüşler çok da neşeli değildi; daha karanlık ve daha yaşlıydı, yaşadıkları karanlık dünyayı anlayan ve bilgili gülüşlerdi. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ve Peter Pettigrew gibi adamlar için böyle bir politik felaketi neden kendilerine karşı kışkırttıklarını anlamak zordu ama bunun sonuçları konusunda pek de endişelenmiyorlardı. Çocukken burada, dünyalarının yükünün omuzlarında olacağını hiç düşünmezlerdi ama bir şeylerden sorumlu olmayı anlıyorlardı. Her zaman ne yapılması gerekiyorsa onu yapacaklardı.

Lily birden sandalyesini çevirdi. "Fudge'dan bahsetmişken..." Kaşları kalktı. "Şu anda burada..."

"Ha?" James, Harry konuşurken kaşlarını çattı:

"Nasıl biliyorsun?"

Lily tatlıca gülümseyip parmaklarıyla sağ şakağına vurdu. "Muskalar."

Remus hafifçe ıslık çaldı ve Sirius ona katıldı. Lily her zaman Muskalarda başarılı olmuştu ama yıllar boyunca bunda mükemmelleşmişti. Daha da önemlisi bu yeteneğini kimse bilmeden kullanıyordu - Sirius biliyordu ki İç Çember ve Tek Boynuzlu At grubu dışındaki herkese güzel yüzü ve ilgili anneyi oynuyordu. Çok az kişi onun ne kadar güçlü olduğunu biliyordu çünkü Lily, sahne arkasında çalışmayı seviyordu. Bu yüzden kocasının hastanesine geleni belirten muskalar koymasının aslında Çapulculara garip gelmemesi gerekiyordu ama gelenin kimliğini herhangi bir hareket ve çaba sarf etmeden öğrenmek yeniydi.

"Lily, beni şaşırtmaktan hiç vazgeçmiyorsun." Sirius kaşlarını ona doğru kaldırdı. "Aslında, en iyi arkadaşımla evli olmasan..." diyerek öneriyle gülümsedi.

"Çok yazık değil mi?" diye kahkaha attı kadın. "Ne yazık ki James ilk sorandı."

"Hey!" Ama alınmış kocasının bakışları o kadar da alınmış değildi.

"Tabi Julia'nın seni öldüreceği fikrini de saymazsak," diye ekledi Peter gülerek.

"Haklısın." Sirius katılarak omuz silkti. "Yazık, sadece -"

Sözünü keserek kapı açıldı. Kapıda görevli Seherbazları mola vermeye yolladığı için kendine sinirlendi. _Ama en azından her gelenin kapıyı çalacak nezakete sahip olduğunu düşünmüştüm_. Ama yine de kendilerini böyle hazırlıksız yakalattığı için Kingsley'in kafasını şişirmeye karar verdi. Cornelius Fudge ve Dolores Umbridge kapıda politikacılara özgü aptal bir neşeyle durup, altı hiç de arkadaşça olmayan bakışa maruz kalıyorlardı.

"Misafirlerin olduğunu bilmiyordum, James," dedi Fudge sonunda.

"Ve biz de senin geleceğini beklemiyorduk," diye cevapladı Sirius'un en iyi arkadaşı tersçe. "Ve kapıyı çalmak çok nazikçe..." Fudge bakarken durdu ve sonra güldü. "Ama lütfen içeri gir, Cornelius. Lütfen."

"Ehem, Ehem."

Umbridge boğazını temizledi ve Sirius gözünün bir köşesiyle Lily'nin tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu fark etti. Ama James aynı tavrıyla ve kadını yeni görmüş gibi devam etti. "Ah, merhaba, Dolores." Gülümsedi. "Hepinizin tanıştığını sanmıyorum. Remus Lupin'le elbette daha önceden tanıştınız ama size Sirius Black'i, Peter Pettigrew'u ve oğlum Harry'i tanıtmama izin verin ve tabi Lily'i tanıyorsunuz."

Sirius, Umbrige'in yuvarlak yüzü sertleşirken başıyla selam verdi. Hepsini görmeyi beklemediğini fark etti; Umbridge ve Fudge, James'i yalnız yakalamayı ummuştu ve ... _ve ne_? Sirius gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Eğer bu politikanın uşakları _James Potter'ın_ gözünü korkutarak bir şey yapmayı umdularsa çok fena halde yanılmışlardı. _Bu çok zevkli olabilir_, diye düşündü. _Ya da biraz olsun eğlenceli_.

"İyi akşamlar," dedi sonunda Umbridge. Sirius gözünü onun üzerinde tutarken James konuştu; James tamamen saf, masum bir ifade takınıp neden geldiklerinden haberi yokmuş numarası yaptığını arkadaşlarının anladığını fark etmesi için yüzlerini görmesine gerek yoktu.

"Sizin için ne yapabilirim?" diye sordu James nazikçe.

Fudge elini kaldırdı. "Seninle politik durum hakkında konuşmak için geldim," dedi hemen. "Burada arkadaşlarınızın -" Sirius'a bir bakış attı "-tüm bölüm başkanlarıyla kendi açısından görüşmesini anlıyorum. İsteğini takdir etmeme rağmen bunu yapacak ne yetkisi olduğunu merak ediyorum."

"O, Seherbaz Karargâhının başkanı," diye cevapladı James nezaketle.

"Ah-gerçekten mi?" Fudge kaşlarını çattı. "Bu kural dışı... Eminim ki ondan çok daha kıdemli birkaç Seherbaz vardır ve bu da -"

"Seherbazlar politik bir grup değildir. Liderler kendi arkadaşları tarafında ve özerk olarak seçilir. Hikâyenin sonu." James'in gözleri buz gibiydi. "Şikâyet edecek başka bir şey bul."

"Ehem, ehem." Umbridge boğazını temizledi. "Mr. Fudge'un iyi bir noktaya değindiğine inanıyorum. Birkaç yasaya karşı geldiler ve böyle kötü bir zamanda kuralların dengesine tamamen uymalıyız."

_Ah, işte bu_! Sirius sandalyesine oturup kollarını kavuşturdu. Sağında Harry kızarıyordu ama Remus'un kolunu uzatıp çocuğu sakinleştirdiğini fark etti. Lily hala James'in yanında ifadesiz bir yüzle oturuyordu ve Peter'ın yüzünde anlamsız bir gülücük vardı. Buna rağmen James neşeyle belirtti.

"Tabi ki katılıyorum," dedi basitçe. "Ayrıca aramızda hoşnutsuzluğun bizi bölmesine de izin veremeyiz özellikle Bakanlığın yok edilmesinden sonra."

Fudge gülümsedi ve ne kadar onun bunu yapmaya niyeti olmasa da Sirius suratını bir inekten başka bir şeye benzetemedi. "Anlaşmamıza memnun oldum," diye cevapladı politikacı. "Ama aslında beni buraya getiren konu bu değildi."

"Ah?" Bir şekilde James şaşırmış gibi yapmayı başardı. Buna rağmen Peter sabırsızlığından çıkan homurtuları gizleyemedi. _Bu zamanla ilgili_, diye düşündü Sirius. Fudge, Peter orada değilmiş gibi davranmaya devam etti.

"Evet. Buraya seni geçici Sihir Bakanı olarak desteklemek için geldim." James'in kaşları inanamazca kalkarken Fudge devam etti "... Bir şartla."

"Ve bu da?" diye sordu James hemen.

Fudge gülümsedi. "Elbette ki beni bakan yardımcısı seçersen..."

Kendinden çok emindi ve James'in bu fikre atlayacağını düşündüğü belliydi. Fudge'un yüzündeki kendini beğenmiş bakış, Umbridge'inkiyle tıpa tıp aynıydı ve bu Sirius'a kahkahalar attırmaya yetecekti. Kendini tam zamanında durdurdu ama politikacılara yine de inanamayan bakışlar atmayı ihmal etmedi. James'in doğru olduğunu inanacağı şeyi yapacağını hala anlamamalarına ve onu bu kadar yanlış tanımalarına inanamıyordu. Gerçekten politik manevraların bunu çözeceğine mi inanıyordu? Küçük bir tereddütten sonra James sakin ve ilgili bir sesle konuştu.

"Üzgünüm, ama bu işe yaramaz."

"Ne - affedersin?" Fudge ona boşça baktı ama sonra kontrolünü geri kazandı. "Neden?"

"Ne yazık ki politik düşüncelerimizin farklılığı bunu imkânsız kılacak." Diye cevapladı James dürüstçe ve Sirius kahkahalar atmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Ah, bunu _iyi _anladı.

Fudge ona kötü kötü baktı. "Politik uzlaşmanın önemini anlayacağını düşünüyorum."

"Ah, anlıyorum." James başıyla onayladı. "Senin düşündüğünden de çok. Ama uzlaşmakla kendimi ölmüş bir ejderhaya bağlamak arasında fark var ve kusura bakma ama seninle çalışmak da aynen böyle bir şey. Bana karşı değil, benimle birlikte çalışacak birine ihtiyacım var."

Fudge kızardı. "Ben -"

"Sihir Bakanı olmak istiyorsun. Bu işi benden çok daha fazla istiyorsun ama sorun bu değil. Sorun şu ben hala gücümü kaybetmedim ve bu lanet olası savaş hepimizi öldürmeden önce kazanmak istiyorum. Ama politik oyunlar oynayacak vaktim yok ve senin nazik teklifini geri çevirmek zorundayım."

"Bu koşulda sana verdiğim desteği geri çekiyorum," dedi kısa adam öfkeyle.

"İstiyorsan yap." James omuz silkti. "Sadece bölüm başkanlarının üçte iki çoğunluğuna ihtiyacım var sonuçta."

Fudge sanki ona tokat atılmış gibi geriledi ve Umbridge'in yüzü kıpkırmızı parlıyordu. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama üstü onu kızgınlıkla konuşarak kesti. "Buna pişman olacaksın, Potter."

"Belki." Sesi kısıktı. "Belki de olmam. Eğer olursam da en azından dar kafalı ünlüleri desteklememiş olacağım. Her yönden de elimden gelenin en iyisini yaptığımı bileceğim."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	5. Bölüm 5: Orduya Karşı

Beşinci Bölüm: Orduya Karşı

YENİ SİHİR BAKANI POTTER

_Özel Muhabir_, Eric Dummingston

İki hafta önce Sihir Bakanı ve Bakan yardımcısı katledildi ve artık kaosun içinden geçici bir Sihir Bakanı çıktı. Şu andaki Sihirsel Felaketler dairesi bakanı olan Cornelius Fudge'un reddetmesine rağmen James Potter, Albus Dumbledore'un acı ölümünden sonra geçici Sihir Bakanı seçildi. Şimdilik sadece Bölüm Başkanları tarafından geçici olarak seçilmiş olsa bile genel görüşe göre James Potter seçimleri de kazanacak. Eski bir Seherbaz ve Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesinin başkanı olarak James Potter, hala saldırıda aldığı önemli yaralar yüzünden St. Mungo'nun Sihirli Hastalıklar ve Yaralanmalar bölümünde tedavi görüyor.

Şaşırtıcı bir hamleyle Potter, eskiden Muggle Eşyalarının Kötüye Kullanımı dairesinin başkanı olan Arthur Weasley'i Bakan yardımcısı seçti. Birçok kişinin bu pozisyona Fudge'un getirileceğini düşünürken Potter şöyle dedi: "Arthur Weasley Bakanlıktan gözden kaçırılmış insanlardan biri. Çok yetenekli, zeki ve kendini işine adamış bir adam olarak bu pozisyon için daha iyisini düşünemiyorum."

Devam eden savaş ve Bakanlığın geleceği konusunda şöyle dedi: "Çok fazla sorunla baş etmemiz ve kötü yara almamıza rağmen hala karanlık tarafından yenilmedik. Savaşta kaybettiklerimize yas tutmak ve onları hatırlamanın yanında hayatlarını feda ettikleri savaşa devam ederek onları onurlandırmalıyız. Birlikte yapabiliriz ve başarabiliriz. Birlikte ihtiyacımız olan gücü ve cesareti bulup karanlığın gölgesini kaldırabiliriz. Teslim olmayacağız. Unutmayacağız."

Potter sözleri, ışık tarafında olanlar için umut vaat ediyor ki bu eskiden pek de bulunmuyordu. Buna rağmen bu durumda gerçeği sadece zaman gösterecek: ya Potter gizemli grup Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın yardımıyla (bunun hakkındaki söylentiler ve röportajlar için yedinci sayfaya bakınız) Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'ye karşı savaşıp kazanacak, ya da yenilecek. İlk seçenek pek olağan gelmese ve ikincisi de kaçınılmaz gelse de sona kadar birlikte durmalıyız.

Neyse ki Potter, her şeyin bitmediğini söylerken haklıydı.

Diğer haberlerde son iki haftadır Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin takipçilerinin yaptığı saldırıların arttığı gösteriliyor. Bunun yanında yarım yamalak haberlerle Bakanlık saldırısında en az üç Seherbazın öldürüldüğü ve çoğunun da yaralandığı söyleniyor. Üç ünlü aileye yapılan saldırılardan ve cadılarla büyücülerin kimliklerinden daha haber yok.

Karanlık ve cübbeli siluetler Godric's Hollow'a geldiğinde gökyüzünde ay yoktu. Yüzlerinde iskelete benzeyen maskeler vardı ve elleri asalarının üzerine kilitlenmişti. Onlar karanlıktı. Onlar ölümdü. Ve öldürmeye hazırdılar.

"Hazır mıyız?" diye sessizce fısıldadı bir ses evin içinden.

"Oscar, ilk çizgiyi geçtiklerini söyledi," diye yanıtladı diğeri. "Kimliğini çıkartamadık."

"O zaman hazır durun."

Uzun bir dakika sessizlikle geçti. Mantıkları onlara daha çok uzak olduğundan bunun imkânsız olduğunu söylese de Ölüm Yiyenlerin ayak seslerinin duyulduğunu hayal etmek hiç de zor değildi. Aralarından biri dinlemeye konsantre olmuştu. Hafif bir tereddütten sonra arkadaşlarına başıyla onay verdi ve bir kalp atımı süre daha geçti.

"O zaman hazır mısın, Peter?"

"Evet." Elleri hafifçe titriyordu ama sesinin normal çıkmasını sağlamıştı. Aklının zeki bir köşesi ona burada olmaması gerektiğini söylüyordu - ne bunun için eğitilmişti ne de deneyimliydi - ama bunu _istemişti_. Peter bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Seherbazlar iyice azalmıştı ve Sirius'un bunu sormasına gerek yoktu. Remus da oradaydı çünkü bu kişiseldi. Arkadaşlık onun için her şeydi ve her ne tehdit olursa olsun bunun yıkılmasına izin vermeyecekti hatta en korktuğu şeye karşı bile.

"O zaman mesajı gönder," diye cevapladı Sirius gözünü pencereden ayırmadan. Gözleri arkadaşının yüzündeyken itaat etti. Yıldızların loş ışığında arkadaşının sert yüzü yıllar önce tanıdığı umursamaz muziplik yapıcısına benzemiyordu. Küçük-Sirius ya da mutlu-Sirius bunun gibi değildi ve bunu biliyordu; diğer Sirius'lar Peter'ın hep tanıdığı Sirius'lardı, gözünün önündeki ciddi ve deneyimli Seherbaz değil. Gözlerinin etrafında öfkenin izleri, onun da Peter gibi hissettiğini belli ediyordu - Voldemort arkadaşlarını hedef almıştı. Bu gece üç Çapulcu için de kişisel bir geceydi ve Sirius'un yüzündeki profesyonel Seherbaz maskesi bile bunu saklayamıyordu. Gelmeye cesaret edenler kolay kolay ayrılamayacaklardı.

Dudaklarının öfkeyle kıvrıldığını hissetti_. Tabi eğer ayrılırlarsa_.

Peter daha önce hiç öldürmek istememişti ama bu özel bir geceydi. Tüm kararlar ve inançlar, Voldemort'un Lily ve Harry için geleceğini öğrendikleri anda yok olmuştu. Daha Hogwarts'ın korumasından çıkalı bir hafta olmadan Karanlık Lord, James'in karısını ve çocuğunu hedef almıştı. Eğer her şeyi değiştirecek bir şey varsa işte bu oydu.

Snape onlara bu haberi tam zamanında yetiştirmişti. Snape. Yağlı piçin ajan olduğu fikri Peter'ın kahkahalarla gülmesine neden olacaktı ve hiç buna inanabileceğini düşünememişti - ama Remus ondan saklayamadan ve tam Snape mesajı iletirken Peter oradaydı. Ölüm Yiyen ve Yoldaşlık üyesi olarak geçirdiği onca yıl boyunca hiç anlayamamıştı - yağlı piç rolünü çok güzel oynamıştı. Şu anda bile bu düşünceye inanmak zor geliyordu; Severus Snape, Karanlık Lord'un müritlerinin en önemlilerinden miydi? Peter onun simgelediği şeyden hep nefret etmişti - ama şimdi Snape'in onunla aynı seçimi, bir on yıl kadar önce ve çok daha büyük bir riskle yaptığını öğrenmişti. Snape'e olan güçlü nefretini ancak kendine olan nefreti aşabilirdi.

Yine de Snape'in Lily ve Harry'nin hayatları için gösterdiği cesareti geçmişi silecek güçteydi. Önemsizdi. Hatta bu iş iyi biterse o ince herife teşekkür bile edebilirdi.

"İlk koruma düştü," Remus'un sesi karanlığın içinde kayboldu; Yoldaşlık'ın başkanı nerede duruyorsa Peter onu göremiyordu. Yutkundu.

"Bu kadar iyiler mi?" Koruma herhangi bir işaret ya da ses olmadan düşmüştü.

Sirius'un sesi sertti. "Evet."

"Bu ikinciydi," dedi hafif bir ışık giriş kapısından biraz uzakta parlarken, Hestia Jones. Seherbazlar hazır pozisyonuna geçip beklediler ve bir saat önce çok uzakta görünen ikinci koruma şimdi çok yakındaymış gibi gözüküyordu.

"Bir daha bu hatayı yapmayacaklar." Peter, Sirius'u görmesine rağmen sanki yabancı bir onun sesiyle konuşuyor gibiydi. Remus da çok farklı ve çok tetikte görünüyordu - neden ellerinin titremesi durmuyordu ki?

"Onları Bellatrix yönlendiriyor," dedi Remus birden.

Jones'un derin nefesini duydu ve Sirius'un kuzeniyle Seherbaz arasında özel bir şeylerin olduğunu fark etti ama soracak zamanı yoktu. Peter, mesaj göndericiydi ve işine odaklanması gerekiyordu. O, normalde uyuyor olması gereken Potter ailesi yerine bekleyen içeridekiler ile dışarıdaki Seherbazlar arasındaki tek bağlantıydı.

"Bırak gelsin," dedi Sirius birden ve sakince. Nerdeyse bu fikirden memnun olmuş gibiydi ama çok sakin görünüyordu.

Peter kaşlarını çattı ve Remus olduğunu düşündüğü yere doğru bakarak sesinin çatlamamasına çalıştı. "Voldemort'tan - herhangi bir iz var mı?"

"Henüz değil." Eğer kurtadamın keskin gözleri Voldemort'u göremiyorsa orada değil demekti. Bu görev için takipçilerine güvenmişti ve dışarı çıkma şansını reddetmişti - ama neden? Korkacak neyi vardı ki?

Bu sefer Sirius hayal kırıklığı dolu bir nefes verdi ama Peter onun hislerine katılmıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un olmadığı fikri onu tamamen rahatlatmıştı çünkü onunla yüzleşmeye hazır olduğunu henüz düşünmüyordu. Peter ayrıca, herhangi bir arkadaşının ölümüne de hazır olduğunu düşünmüyordu ama eğer o gelecekse bir kaçının öleceğini sanıyordu - ve ölümler büyük ihtimalle Sirius'la başlayacaktı çünkü o Albus Dumbledore'u öldüren büyücüyle yüzleşmek için öne çıkacak kadar aptal ve cesurdu.

"Üçüncü korumayı da düşürdüler," dedi Remus, Peter'ı düşüncelerinden sıyırarak. Kısa adam gözlerini hızlıca dua etmek için kapattı; umutların ötesinde hepsinin canlı kurtulması için dua etti. Gözlerini açtığında korkusu azalmamıştı ama kendini daha iyi hissediyordu. Az da olsa...

"Hazır olun."

Gözlerini kısarak Sirius'un çok hafifçe elindeki asayı kavrayarak kımıldadığını fark etti. Peter kendi asasını kaldırmaya başlamıştı ama nazik bir el onu durdurdu.

"Ne olursa olsun aşağıda kal," dedi Sirius sessizce.

"Yapabilirim -"

"Biliyorum, Peter," dedi arkadaşı omzunu kavrayarak. "Ama Kingsley ve diğerlerine gitme zamanını haber vermene ihtiyacım var."

Sonunda sesini bulabilmişti. "Beni korumak zorunda değilsin, Sirius."

Diğeri gülümseyince beyaz dişler karanlıkta parladı. "Eski alışkanlıklardan zor vazgeçiliyor." Bir kez daha omzunu dostça sıkarak kontağı kesti. "Sadece dikkatli ol, Kılkuyruk."

"Her zaman." Peter bir kez daha yutkundu ve en kötüsüne hazırlandı. Zamanı gelmişti.

Bir kez daha karanlığa, Potter evinin giriş kapısına baktı. Hafif yıldız ışığında girişteki kadim metal kapı görünüyordu, yüzyıllar önce yetenekli büyücü sanatçıları tarafından yapılmıştı ve kadim Godric Gryffindor evini koruyordu. Bir zamanlar orduya karşı dayanacak olan kapılar Harry Potter'ın doğumundan çok önce sadece bir süs haline gelmişti; her şeyden önce Gryffindor'un açıklığını ve güvenini simgeliyordu. Bu yüzden Ölüm Yiyenler ona ulaştığında açmak için hamle ettiler ve onun sadece bir kapı olduğundan emindiler. Gryffindor kapısı karşı koymadan sessizce ve kolayca açıldı.

Bundan kısa bir süre sonra havai fişekler yanmaya başladı.

* * *

"Şimdi."

Sirius'un sesi neredeyse zor duyulan bir fısıltıydı ama yarattığı etkinin gücü inkâr edilemezdi. Remus, gözünün kenarıyla Peter'ın asasını kaldırdığını (belki de fazla hızlıydı ama telaşı için arkadaşını suçlayamazdı) ve dışarıdaki Seherbazları uyardığını gördü. İçeride Hestia Jones son kez, son korumayı düşürecek bir büyü yaptı ve Rodolphus Lestrange, kapıya dokunduğunda kilitli olmamasına şaşırdı -

Remus çok hızlıca hareket ederek evin kapısının kilidini açtı. Keskin kulaklarına hemen çığlıklar geldi ve bununla birlikte yanan et ve alevlerin kokusunu aldı - ama katliama bakacak zaman yoktu. Elinin bir hareketiyle arka kapıdaki korumaları harekete geçirdi. Bir pencereden hevesli bir Ölüm Yiyen camı kırarak içeriye daldı ama bu tam da Sirius'un beklediği andı ve büyücüyü, arkadaşlarının üzerine doğru geri uçurdu.

Dışarıda kızgın bağırmalar, üç büyü yapanın kimliğini ele veriyordu ve talimat veriyorlardı. Bir dakika sonra Remus, Snape'in kızgın dudak bükmesini fark etti.

"Sadece Potter'ın aptal arkadaşları," dedi kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen, büyük ihtimalle öfkesini alarm başlayınca geri çekilen ön kapıdaki Ölüm Yiyenlere yönlendirerek. "Bir kurtadamın, bir hainin ve bir aptalın sizi geriye püskürtmesine izin mi vereceksiniz?"

Sessizce Remus, müdür yardımcısına teşekkür etti. Snape elbette ki onların planını bilmiyordu ama anlayabilecek kadar akıllıydı. Bir dakika daha geçseydi diğer Ölüm Yiyenler de anlayabilirdi ama Snape'in provokasyonu mantıklı düşünmelerine engel olmuştu. Beklenmedik bir şekilde kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen riskli planlarını yoluna koymuştu. Kalkanlarını kaldırarak ve öfkeyle mırıldanarak Voldemort'un takipçileri bir kez daha saldırdı.

_Bir adam yerde acıyla çığlık atıyordu._

Remus gözlerini kırptı ama beklenmedik imge gözünden gitmedi. _"Bir hata mı?" diye sordu soğuk, yüksek bir ses. "Yanlış hesap mı?"_

_Snape sık nefes alarak ve titreyerek yerdeydi ve kısa süre için lanetten kurtulmuştu. Yavaşça bir Ölüm Yiyen onu dizlerinin üzerine sert bir kolla ama ifadesiz bir yüzle kaldırdı. "Lordum," dedi bir süre sonra. "Yapabileceğim en iyi seçimi yaptım."_

_"Crucio!"_

"Remus!" Peter'ın uyarı fısıltısı imgeleri kesmişti. Titreyerek Remus en iyi iki arkadaşı son büyü sözünü birlikte söylerken onlara katıldı.

Yıllar boyunca muziplik yapma Çapulculara, muskalar konusunda normal bir büyücü ve cadının öğrenebileceğinden fazla bilgi vermişti. Bu sadece dört çocuğa S.B.D.'lerde ve F.Y.B.S.'lerinde yüksek notlar sağlamamıştı (hatta kendinin aptal olduğunu düşünen Peter'a bile) ayrıca ne kadar değişik büyü tipinin bir arada işe yaradığını da göstermişti. Mesela üçüncü yıllarında bir kaza sonucu Impedimenta'nın, Eksiltme Büyüsünün ve Parlayan Boya büyüsünün karşımı, hiçbir akıl karıştırıcı büyünün elde edemeyeceği kadar başarılı zihin karıştırma sağlamıştı. Merhametsiz bir gülücük Remus'un yüzüne yerleşti. Bu dersi Flintwick'in, gerçek dünyada uygulamalarını beklemeyeceğinden emindi.

Kapı üç büyü de çarpınca düştü. Bir dakikalık mutlak ve ürkütücü bir sessizlik odaya doldurdu ve hatta Remus nefes almaya bile cesaret edemedi. Bir dakikalığını bu fikrin işe yaramadığını düşündü - Snape şüpheli bir şekilde sessiz kalmıştı ve diğer üç Lestrange bağırıyordu. Ürkütücü sorular aklına hücum ediyordu ve sonraki otuz kutsanmış saniyede hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen neden orada olduklarını hatırlamıyorlardı.

"Şimdi Peter!" Sirius harekete geçmişti ve Remus da hemen yanında koşuyordu.

_James, Voldemort'la yüz yüzeydi. Işık. Lily, gözlerinden yaşlar süzülürken. Işık. Hary, şişman bir adamdan ve Remus'un Lily'nin kız kardeşi olduğunu fark ettiği zayıf bir kadından azar işitiyordu. Şişman bir çocuk annesinin arkasından Harry'e kötü kötü bakıyordu - Sirius, fırtınanın ortasında tek başına duruyordu-_

_Hayır!_ Yalnızca üç adım gitmişti ama bir hayat gibi geliyordu_. Burada olmaz!_ Hala Remus'un gözünün arkasında dans eden görüntüleri silmesi tüm iradesini almıştı. _Şimdi olmaz! Burada olmaz! Şimdi olmaz!_ Peter solunda, Sirius sağındaydı. Jones, kırılmış pencereden zıplıyordu ve hepsi aynı anda dışarıdaydılar. Şimdi yapabilecekleri kadar hasar vermek ve kaos yaratmak için yirmi saniyeleri vardı. Karanlıktan Kingsley Shacklebolt ve takımı, evle dış kapı arasında kalan Ölüm Yiyenleri sıkıştırarak ortaya çıktı.

Kırmızı ışık parladı. Sirius ve Jones, ilkinin dondurdu ve onların refleksleri aklı karışmış Remus'unkinden daha hızlıydı. Dünya hala yavaş çekimle ilerliyor gibiydi; simgeler hala dikkatini çekmek için bilinçaltında mücadele veriyordu. Birden Remus kendini Albus Dumbledore'a çok kızgınken buldu - _Neden ben?_ - ama bu kısa sürdü ve öfkesini savaşa yönlendirdi.

Düşmanı güçle boğdular, hatta herkesin yeteneksiz olarak gördüğü Peter Pettigrew bile. Neredeyse ayrım dakika boyunca kendi kendilerine savaştılar ama ondan sonra Ölüm Yiyenler, akılları yerine içgüdüleriyle hareket edip savaşmaya başladılar. Ama tam bu sırada onlar, St. Mungo'dan yeni çıkmış Oscar Whitenack ve Mucia Coleman tarafından giderek dış kapıdan sürülmeye ve bir araya toplanmaya başladılar. Bu bir dakika içinde Ölüm Yiyenler organize olmaya çalışırken Yoldaşlık üyeleri mükemmel bir atak yapmışlardı. Beş Ölüm Yiyen düşmüştü ve Yoldaşlık üyelerinden tek bir kayıp yoktu -

Yeşil ışık havayı doldurdu ve gerçek savaş başladı. Remus'un zihnine bir görüntü geldi ve içgüdüyle uzanıp Peter'ı bir öldüren lanetin yolundan çekti. Hızlı bir karşı büyü Bellatrix Lestrange'in kalkanı tarafından yutuldu ama Peter onu şok eden bir büyüyle vurmayı başarınca kadın öfkeyle küfretti. Havaya uçuran büyü Nott'a gidince o da aynısını geri göndermeye çalıştı ama yanlış hesapladığından büyü Avery'ye çarptı.

Hala sürekli simgeler aklını doldurmakla tehdit ediyordu ama Remus izin vermiyordu. Olayları yaşamadan takip etmek yeterince zor - _zor ne?_ diye sordu kendine umutsuzca - aklının bir köşesinde pusuya yatmışları. Savaş artık tam bir kaosa dönüşmüştü. Remus, Voldemort'un yıllar önce Hogwarts'a yaptığı savaştan sonra ilk kez gerçek bir savaşta bulunuyordu. Hatta o bile bunun gibi değildi - Godric's Hollow herkes-için-serbest bölge haline gelmişti; savaş hatlarını oluşturmak için zaman yoktu. Hafif söylenen büyüleri rahatlıkla duyduğu için Remus, keskin kulaklarına bir kereden fazla teşekkür etmişti. Birden kendini Peter'dan ayrı buldu ve birinin kısa adama göz kulak olması için dua etti.

* * *

Karanlıkta başka savaşlar da yapılıyordu. Bunlar daha sessiz ve daha yavaştı ama daha az ölümcül değildi. Cevapsız ve düşünülmeyen sorular, Ruh Emiciler bir evden diğerine atlayıp masum insanları uykularında yakalarken ortaya çıktı. Azı karşı koyabiliyordu. Daha da azı başarılı olabiliyordu.

Bunların hiçbiri amaçsız değildi. Alacakaranlık, Bulanıkların ve Yarım-kanların üzerine çökmüştü; bilmeden ve hatta çoğu anlamadan öldüler. Ailelerinin de çoğu onlara katıldı ve gecenin korkulan karanlık saatlerinde gittiler.

Susan Bones, savaştan güvenli olduğu için uzak kalan büyük kuzeniyle birlikte ilk olandı;. Son iki ailenin tüm üyeleri Lord Voldemort tarafından katledilmişti, savaşmaya başlamak için geç kalmışlardı ve ne kaybedeceklerini bilerek savaşmışlardı. Tim Sloper, muggle olan ve hiçbir şeyden haberleri olmayan anne babası gibi yatağında öldü. Küçük kardeşi Jack'in Hogwarts mektubu almasına bir senesi kalmıştı ama artık alamayacaktı. Sloper'lar gibi Greengrass ailesi de savaşmadan düşmüştü; onlar Slytherin binalarının ailelerindendi ama hiçbiri Lord Voldemort'u, yıllar önce aynı sırada okudukları çocuğu desteklememişlerdi.

Son gidenler, baba ve kız Lovegood'lardı. Ruh Emiciler onları çok hızlı yakalamıştı; Karanlık Lord evlerine skora bakmak için geldiğinde hiç umut kalmamıştı. Çok az sayıdaydılar ve umutsuzca Öpücüğe maruz kaldılar - diğerleri gibi tam olarak ölmemiş ama bir daha hiç yaşayamayacak şekilde. Hepsi ertesi gün bir komşu tarafından ruhsuzca gökyüzüne bakarken bulundular. Dört evde de Karanlık İşaret yoktu. Ama Ruh Emicilerin orada olduğuna dair zaten bir kanıta da ihtiyaç yoktu.

Ama hala uyarı açıktı.

* * *

Sonunda zafer onlarındı ve Seherbazlar, yükselen karanlığa karşı küçük ama açık bir zafer kazandıktan sonra ailelerine dönebilmişlerdi. Son skor Seherbazlar:3 Ölüm Yiyenler:0'dı; herkesi şaşırtarak Nott yakalanmıştı ve diğer iki Ölüm Yiyen ölü yatıyordu ki içlerinden biri Rabastan Lestrange'di. Remus, en genç Lestrange'i öldürmek istememişti ama Kemik Kırma büyüsü tam adamın boynuna denk gelmişti ve saniyeler içinde ölmüştü. Büyücü Dünyası'nın en eski ailelerinden birinin oğlunu öldürdüğünden elbette kaçınılmaz bir tepki olacaktı ama şimdi bunu umursayamıyordu. Çok fazla şey değişiyordu ve çok hızlı değişiyordu - ve ne olduğunu anlasaydı gözünün arkasında dans eden simgeler onu korkuturdu.

Bir dahaki gün doğduğunda Büyücü Dünyası, Voldemort'un bir hakareti ve bir yenilgiyi asla affetmediğini öğrendi. Remus bunu ilk Gelecek Postasından öğrenmişti ve kendi gözleriyle görene kadar buna inanmamıştı.

Godric's Hollow, Karanlık Lord'un yenilgiyi uygun görmemesinin kanıtı olarak yıkıntı halindeydi.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	6. Bölüm 6: Karanlık Bir Yoldaki Ayak Sesle

Altıncı Bölüm: Karanlık Bir Yoldaki Ayak Sesleri

Hogwarts'ta gömülmek istemişti.

Bunun başka bir örneği yoktu ama hiç kimse tartışmadı. Daha önce hiç kimse Hogwarts topraklarına gömülmemişti - sadece bazı efsaneler Godric Gryffindor'un büyük gölün atında yattığını söylüyordu. Ama bu sadece bir efsaneydi ve Albus Dumbledore'un ölümüne kadar bu gelenek sürdürülüyordu. Her şeyden önce Hogwarts bir büyüme, öğrenme yeriydi, ölüm yeri değil. Buna rağmen Albus Dumbledore farklıydı ve kimse onun son isteğine karşı çıkmaya cüret edemezdi. Okulun denetim kurulu bile hatta buna hafifçe itiraz ettikten sonra kararı şimdiki okul müdürüne bırakan Lucius Malfoy dahi... Belki onun bu konuda tartışmasını bekliyorlardı ama Remus tereddüt etmedi.

Sık sık bunun Dumbledore'un istediği tek doğru istek olup olmadığını düşünürdü. Eski Hogwarts müdürü ve Sihir Bakanı hayatını diğerleri için, rüyalarını gerçekleştirmeleri için harcamıştı - _hiç kendi rüyaların için zamanın oldu mu, yaşlı adam?_ diye merak etti Remus sessizce. _Yoksa bunun için, bizimle fazla mı meşguldün?_ Yüzünü gün ışığına çevirirken gözlerini kapattı ve kendine gözyaşlarının nedeninin rüzgâr olduğunu söyledi. Ya da söylemedi. Remus herhangi birinin onu ağlarken görmesinden rahatsız olmazdı; hatta genelde pek ağlamasa da Dumbledore onun için bir müdürden daha fazlaydı. Ünlü büyücü ona bir arkadaştan da daha fazlaydı: o bir usta, yol göstericiydi ve Remus'a eğitimden daha fazla şans vermişti. Albus Dumbledore neredeyse tek başına Remus'un hayatını olağan yapmıştı.

_Eğer o olmasaydı, şu anda ya bir kafeste tıkalı duruyor ya da ancak Merlin'in bileceği bir yerde bozkırlarda geziyor olacaktım. Hogwarts'a gelemeyecektim. En iyi arkadaşlarımla tanışamayacaktım. Bir işim ve yaşamaya değer bir hayatım olmayacaktı. Tek güzel şey bu savaşın bir parçası da olmayacak olmam,_ diye düşündü Remus. Ama sonra kendine hafifçe gülümsedi. Savaş bile, onun uzun kanlı yılları bile buna değerdi. Her şekilde dışarıdaki bir "masum" olacağına savaşın bir parçası olmayı tercih ederdi.

Tabi bu savaş bitene kadar dışarıda bir masum kalırsa...

Yanında Sirius, Remus'un sol dirseğine dokundu. Seherbazın sesi yumuşaktı. "Buradalar."

Remus, altı figür, küçük tepeye doğru yavaş ve resmice çıkarken izledi. Beyninin bir köşesi bu altı çocuğu gördüğü en sakin an olduğunu söyledi - ama bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Anlıyorlardı. Diğer birçoklarının aksine bu altı çocuk anlıyordu.

Dumbledore sessiz bir cenaze istemişti. Bunun büyük ve önemli bir şey olmasını istememişti - "Mendiller ve el sallamalar yok," dedi kardeşi ağır bir sesle. O, Aberforth Dumbledore'du ve Remus'un onu sadece bir kez görmüş olmasına rağmen ve daha ölüm haberini iletemeden ortaya çıkmıştı. Aberforth çoğu işi Remus'a bırakmıştı ama yeri geldiğinde ağırlığını koymasını bilmişti. Tam da birçok kişi onun _hak ettiği_ şekilde bir cenaze yapılmasını söylerken, o bunu onun _eğleneceği_ şekilde yaptı. Bunu anlayarak Remus, genç Dumbledore'un yanında durdu ve sonra Dumbledore'un bıraktığı mektuptaki komutları takip ettiler.

Dumbledore basit bir şey istemişti; basit bir şey olmuştu. Remus'un beklediğinden daha kalabalık olsa da cenaze, fazlasıyla sadeydi. Az kişi konuşuyordu. Daha da azı anlıyordu ama Remus, anlıyordu. Dumbledore daha fazla sürpriz olan bir istekte daha bulunmuştu ve Remus bunu da yerine getirmişti. Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger ve Lee Jordan'ın tabutunu taşımasını istemişti. Kaçaklardan istemişti. Karıştıran Ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Kulübü'nden. Hepsi nerede bir kural kırılması varsa ya da muziplik, ilk bakılacak kişilerdi.

Ve Remus, Dumbledore'un onların okul müdürü olmayı çok sevdiğini biliyordu. Altı çocuğun da hafifçe aklı karışmıştı ama zevkle kabul etmişlerdi. Hepsi elbette ki Dumbledore'la tanışmıştı ama hiçbiri çok yakın olmamıştı - hatta ailesi uzun yıllar boyunca Yoldaşlık içinde olan Harry bile. Ama Remus onlara az da olsa açıklamıştı ve Dumbledore'un onlara bıraktığı mektupları (hiç okumadığı ve asla okumayacağı) göstermişti ve Kaçaklar kabul etti. Lee'nin annesi Mrs. Jordan'ı bu cenaze konusunda ikna etmek çok zor olsa da Remus sonunda başarmıştı. Lee diğer Gryffindorlu arkadaşlarının arasında bir eli aralarında süzülen Dumbledore'un tabutuna doğrultulmuşken taş gibi bir yüzle ilerliyordu.

Keder dolu bir nota gökyüzünü doldurdu.

Fawkes gelmişti. Kırmızı-altın sarısı anka gökten süzülerek gelirken acı ve yasın yüklü olduğu, kalp burkan bir şarkı söylüyor. Remus onu iki gece önceden beri görmemişti ama nedenini anlıyordu. Fawkes çok uzun yıllar boyunca Dumbledore'la birlikteydi ve onun bile yas tutmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Bazıları bir ankanın yas tutacağına inanmazdı ama Fawkes'ın yüzündeki gümüş gözyaşları buna şüphe bırakmıyordu.

Fawkes nazikçe tahtadan tabuta kondu. Dumbledore'un cesedi Ölüm Yiyenler ve yıkılan bakanlık tarafından çok hasar görmüştü ve Aberforth'un isteğiyle tabut kapatılmıştı. Büyü ile eski görünüşüne kavuşturabilirlerdi ama hepsi bunun en iyisi olduğu konusunda hemfikirdi. Dumbledore hiç yaralarını göstermekten utanmamıştı - bir keresinde, sonunda yararlı olabileceklerini bile söylemişti - böylece hiçbir şeyi değiştirmediler.

Remus derin bir nefes alarak belki de tabutu açık bırakmaları gerektiğini düşündü. Aberforth cenazede çocukların olacağını söyleyerek onları korkutmanın anlamı olmadığını belirtmişti - ama Remus _diğer_ binlerce yüzün kendisine baktığını hayal ediyordu ve bu insanlar cenazeye sadece Dumbledore'u sevdikleri ve saygı duydukları için hayatlarını tehlikeye atarak gelmişlerdi. Çoğu kişi, Bakanın yaralarını ve onların temsil ettiklerini anlayamıyordu - belki de mesajın yerine ulaşması için tabutun açık kalması konusunda baskı yapmalıydı. _O savaştı_, diye bağırmak istedi Remus yüzlerine. _Siz de öyle yapmalısınız_.

Ama bu sadece onun üzüntü anında düşündüğü şeylerdi ve yok sayması gerektiğini biliyordu. Remus gözlerini bir kez daha kapatarak karanlık düşüncelerin gitmesini sağlamaya çalıştı. _Dumbledore'u onun istediği gibi hatırlamalıyım. Acıyla değil_... Gözlerini tekrar açtı. Kaçaklar cenaze alanına ulaşmışlardı. Zamanı gelmişti.

Sağından, tekerlekli sandalyeli birisi ilerledi. Muggle aletini geliştirecek pek zamanları olmasa da tekerlekler dokununca hiç güç gerektirmeden dönüyordu. Aslında tarihte pek de belden aşağısı felç olmuş büyücüler de yoktu; basitçe büyünün iyileştiremediği ya da eksik beden parçalarını oluşturamadığı pek görülmemişti. Buna rağmen James Potter, St. Mungo'dakiler için hala bir muammaydı ve tüm dünyadan uzmanları çağırmış olsalar da Dumbledore'un ardılını iyileştirmeyi başaramamışlardı. James'e göre bu durum onun normal davranmasını pek de etkilemiyordu hatta cenazeden hemen sonra tekrar bazı testler için hastaneye dönmek zorunda olsa bile.

"Bayanlar ve baylar, geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkürler," diye başladı James yavaşça. Sesi ağırdı; rüzgâr esmeye başlamıştı ve güneş, bulutların arasına çekildi. _Ne yazık,_ diye düşündü Remus gözleri hala arkadaşının üzerindeyken. _Dumbledore güneşi tercih ederdi_. James devam ediyordu ve Remus, arkadaşının sesindeki yasın gerçek olduğunu biliyordu. Remus bilinçsizce, James gittikten sonra sağına geçen Lily'e sarıldı. Duygularını açığa vuran biri genelde olmasa da Lily onun arkadaşıydı ve onu anlıyordu.

"Bugün buraya ortak bir amaç için geldik. Nedenini söylemeye gerek duymuyorum." James ifadesizce konuşuyordu; bunun anlamı bunu gerçekten kalpten söylediğiydi. "Ama bugün yas tutmak yerine kutlamalıyız - ve Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'u tanıyacak kadar şanslı olduğumuz için sevinmeliyiz. Onu hep olduğu gibi hatırlamamızı istiyorum - diğerlerinin hatırlamamızı istediği şekilde değil.

"Güçlü bir adamdı ve en büyüklerdendi. Bizim için çok şeyler feda etti ama bunu kahraman olmak istediğinden yapmadı. Albus Dumbledore her şeyden önce insandı. Ve o insanların istediği yolu özgürce, sonunda ne olacaklarsa olsunlar seçmeleri gerektiğine inanırdı. Ve bu inanç için savaştı. Bu yüzden buraya sadece yas tutmak için değil, onun fedakârlığını onurlandırmak için geldik."

"Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, diğerleri yaşayabilsin diye öldü. Bundan daha onurlu bir şey olamaz.

"Eğer burada olsaydı bize her şeyin kaybedilmediğini hatırlatırdı. Önümüzde karanlık günler var ama cesaret, karanlıkla nasıl başa çıktığımızla ölçülür - ve ben Albus Dumbledore'un istediği şekilde yapacağım: açıkça ve başım yukarıda olacak. Kaybedilecek çok şey var ama kazanılacak da çok şey var. Ve ben, çok uzun süre savaşmış ve çok az şey istemiş olan adamı unutmayacağım." James birden derin bir nefes aldı ve Remus onun gözyaşlarıyla savaştığını fark etti.

"Hatırlayacağım."

Sessizliği bir cadının burnunu çekmesi böldü ve Remus, Auriga Sinistra'yı görmek için hafifçe döndü. Genelde sessiz olan Astronomi Profesörü ağlıyordu ve küçük kardeşine sarılmak için dönmüştü. Remus'un yanında Lily hafifçe sallandı ve ileri çıktı.

Meşeden yapılmış tabuta gelene kadar yavaşça ve taş gibi yürüdü. Kaçaklar o geçebilsin diye çekilince Lily elini tabuta koydu. Sesi kısık olsa da herkes tarafından duyuldu ve gözlerini tabuttan ayırmadan konuştu.

"Bedenini her zaman evim olarak nitelendirdiği Hogwarts'a getirdik. Onu burada sevgimizle bırakalım ki nesiller boyunca Hogwarts'a öğrencilerin geldiğini görebilsin." Sesi çatladı ve Remus, devam etmeden önce gözlerini kapattığını gördü.

"Hoşça kal, Albus Dumbledore. Umarım hep huzur içinde yatarsın."

Kalabalık kadının fısıltısını tekrarladı. "Huzur içinde yat."

Yavaşça tabut Lily'den uzaklaştırılıp açık mezara kondu.

Büyüler hazırdı. Tabut konulur konulmaz etrafındaki toprak ve çimen hareket etti. Yas tutanların gözleri önünde mezar kendi kendini doldurdu. Kimse konuşmadı; bu Büyücü cenazesinin eski bir geleneğiydi. Dakikalar sonra mezar sanki hiç açılmamış gibi kapanırken başında yazılar yazılı bir mermer bıraktı.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**84'üncü Okul Müdürü **

**25 Haziran 1841 - 19 Haziran 1992**

Böyle yazılmasını o istemişti. Dumbledore yaptıklarının listesinin ya da madalyalarının arşivinin koyulmasını istememişti. Hatta Sihir Bakanı olduğunun yazılmasını bile istememişti - bu noktadaki talimatları çok açıktı. Dumbledore sadece Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun müdürü olduğunun hatırlanmasını istemişti - yaptığı en önemli şey.

Diğer insanlar ileri çıkmaya ve mezara çiçekler bırakmaya başlamışlardı. Bazıları kendi yollarıyla ona veda ederek hafifçe mırıldıyorlardı ama Remus onları izlerken öfke duymaktan kendini alamadı. Dumbledore'un yanında başka bir mezar daha olmalıydı.

Ama Arabella Figg cenaze töreni olmadan gömülmüştü ve ailesinin geri kalanı katılmıştı. Kardeşi ve ailesi çoktan savaştan uzağa Amerika'ya gitmişlerdi. Bittiler, demişti Theodore Figg, James'e kızgınca. Figg'ler bu savaşta hiçbir rol oynamayacaktı; artık değil. Kazanılamayacak bir savaşa daha fazla aile üyeleri kaybetmeyeceklerdi. Böyle Arabella Figg'in uğruna canını verdiği savaşı bırakıp gittiler. Remus, tabutunun nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordu.

Kızgın düşünceleri aklından çıkartarak ileri gitti. Remus, Dumbledore'a çoktan lveda etmişti ama birden bunu tekrar yapma gereği hissetti. Yaşlı adamı çok özleyecekti ve Lily'nin umutsuzca James'in elini tuttuğu yere doğru ilerledi. Bu ona herkesten daha zor geliyordu çünkü yaşlı adamın 'sekreteri' olduğu zamanlarda çok yakın olmuşlardı. Lily o zamandan beri Dumbledore'u ustası ve yönlendiricisi olarak görmüştü ve ölümünden derinden etkilenmişti - ve bu ölümü durduramamasından... Birden soğuk bir rüzgâr ensesinden vurdu.

Kafası dönmeye başladı ama Remus'un kurtadam refleksleri bile çok yavaştı. Gözünün bir köşesiyle siyah figürler gördü ama sonra endişeli bir el koluna dokundu. "Ruh Emiciler," diye soludu Sirius.

Sirius hareket ediyordu ve Remus topuklarındaydı. Onlar kalabalığı yararken diğerlerinin de fark ettiğini gördü. İnsanlar çığlık atarak kaçıyorlardı ve hepsinin Voldemort'un son atağında olanlar konusunda hafızaları tazeydi. Ruh Emiciler tepenin altındaydılar ve o sırada Sirius kalabalığı yarmayı başarmıştı sadece elli metre vardı. Peter, Remus'un yanında asasını kaldırmıştı.

_Peter burada ne yapıyor?_

"Ne yapacağım?" diye sordu kısa büyücü.

"Dua et," diye yanıtladı dördüncü ses.

Bu, tekerlekli sandalyesi ona karşı koymadan hızlıca yanlarına gelmiş James'ti. Ayrıca Sirius bir Muggle eşyasıyla oynarsa mutlaka birazcık uçardı - ama şimdi bu düşüncelere zaman yoktu. James de asasını çekmiş duruyordu ve Remus ne zaman yaptığını hatırlamasa da serin tahtayı elinde hissediyordu. James'in yüzü neşesizdi ve rüzgâr hızlanmaya başlamıştı.

"James!" Lily'nin sesi neredeyse rüzgârda kaybolacaktı ve Remus ona bakmak için döndüğünde kalabalığın onu uzaklaştırdığını fark etti.

Ruh Emiciler yaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

Herkes çığlık atıyordu. Kalabalık, kaçacak bir yer bulmak için koşuyordu ama Ruh Emiciler giderek arayı kapatıyordu. Kötü tarafı, cenazeye katılanların etrafında bir çember oluşturuyor ve böylece kaçacak yer bırakmıyor olmalarıydı. Yollarında sadece dört adam duruyordu, bir tanesi ayağa bile kalkamasa da birlikte duruyorlardı. Diğer savaşmak isteyeler kalabalık tarafından sürüklenmişti ve yüzlerce Ruh Emici'ye karşı sadece dört adam duruyordu. Bu elbette imkânsızdı ama bir şekilde kader, bu dört adamı en ön sıraya koymuştu.

Remus titredi ve birden Ruh Emicilerin ne kadar büyük bir hızla yaklaştıklarını fark etti. Çok hızlıca etraf soğuyordu - ve birden nefes almanın, düşünmenin çok zorlaştığını fark etti. Mutlu bir anıya tutunmaya çalıştı ama birden beyni boşalmış gibiydi - ta ki James uzanıp dirseğine dokunana kadar.

"Hazır mısınız?" diye sordu tekerlekli sandalyedeki büyücü. Sesi kısık ama ciddiydi. Remus cevap vermek için kendine güvenemedi. Onaylamaya çalıştı ama elleri titriyordu. Sağındaki Peter ondan daha iyi durumda değildi.

Ruh Emiciler hızlıca yaklaşıyorlardı.

"Şimdi!" diye bağırdı Sirius. Sesi kızgın ve gergin çıkmıştı. Ama Remus onu suçlayamazdı. Sirius her zaman korkmaktan nefret etmişti.

Remus aklını, kendi korkularından uzaklaştırdı. _Mutlu bir düşünce_, dedi kendine umutsuzca. _Mutlu bir şeyler düşün._ Ruh Emiciler yaklaşmaya devam ederken Remus'un beyni tamamen boş gibiydi. Sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir süreden sonra çözüm Remus'un aklına geldi ve eskinden - Hogwarts'da nasıl bunu anlayamadığına hayret etti. Okulu. Öğrencileri. Evi. Asasını kaldırıp bağırdı: _"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ diye geldi hemen James'in sesi ondan sonra ve Sirius da neredeyse aynı saniyede söyledi.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Peter'ınki bir dakika gecikti ama sesi hala güçlüydü. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Gümüş rengi ışıklar çıktı ve dört Patronus, Ruh Emicilerle savaşmak için ilerledi. Hepsinin üstünde uçan, Sirius'un kartalıydı ve Remus, onun hemen yanındaki eskiden kurt olan kendi patronusunu görünce şok oldu. Eskiden Patronusunun hep istediği gibi güzel, huzurlu ve özgür bir kurt olduğunu görmüştü - ama artık bir kurt değildi. Büyük bir Anka, Sirius'un kartalının yanında uçuyordu ve bunun kendi Patronusu olduğundan emindi. Garip bir şekilde Anka, Fawkes'a benziyordu. Yoldaşlık yüzünden, dedi Remus kendi kendine. Yoldaşlığın bir bölümü kendi parçası olmuştu.

Peter'ın geyiği, James'in aslanının yanında koşuyordu ve ikisinin de sembolü açıktı. James, Remus'a ilk seferinde Peter'ın Patronusunun şeklini anlatmıştı ve Remus değişmediğine şaşırmadı. Çok nadir değişirlerdi. James'inki tabi ki de basitti; Patronusu hep Gryffindor aslanı olmuştu. Bir arada, Remus'un gördüğü en güzel şeylerden biriydiler; güçlü, yok edilemez ve ışık. Dakikalar içinde Patronuslar daha geniş alanda Ruh Emicilerle savaşmak için ayrıldılar.

Ve sonra duraksadılar.

Korku içinde Remus, Ruh Emicilerin Patronuslarıyla karşılaşmak için ilerlediğini ve onları yok ettiğini gördü. Kendi ankasının zorlukla, Ruh Emcilere doğru uçtuğunu fark etti. Kısa bir süre için Patronusunun onları dağıtabileceğini düşündü ama sonra gümüş ışığın titreştiğini gördü. Bir Ruh Emici'nin ilerlediğini ve diğerlerinin ona katıldığını fark etti - ve birden ankası karanlığa karıştı. Korkuyla etrafına arkadaşlarının Patronuslarına bakarken onların kendininkinden daha başarılı olduğunu umut etti.

Peter'ın geyiği en uzun dayanandı ama Remus daha başını çevirirken o da karanlığa karışmıştı. Kaybetmişlerdi.

Ruh Emiciler sanki başarılarını hissetmiş gibi hızlandılar. Güvenle, Çapulculara yaklaştılar ve Remus çok fazla soğuk hissetti. O kadar yakındılar ki Remus onların nefeslerini ve havayı koklamalarını duyuyordu - dört adamla kader arasında sadece elli fit vardı. Remus'un tüm içgüdüleri kaçmasını söylüyordu ama omzunun arkasından hızlıca baktığında hala cenazeye katılanların kaçmaya çalıştığını fark etti. _Soğuk._

"Kaçmak zorundayız!" diye bağırdı Peter hala esen rüzgâra karşı. Remus neredeyse muson rüzgârına yakalandıklarını düşünecekti

"Kaçamayız," diye cevapladı bağırarak. Sesinin korkuyla yükseldiğini fark etti ama geride savaşamayacak masumlar vardı. Ve zaman yoktu.

Sirius, Peter'ın kolunu tuttu. "Birlikte!" diye bağırdı Seherbaz; gürleyen rüzgârdan zar zor duyuluyordu. "Bunu birlikte yapmalıyız!"

_Sonuna kadar birlikte_... Remus'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi ve birden sakin hissetti. Birlikte. Bu onların tek şansıydı.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

Dört ses. Dört büyücü. Bir ruh.

Tereddüt yoktu. Birlikte her zaman güçlü olmuşlardı. Dünya onları bir kereden fazla ayırmaya çalışmış olsa da dört adam hiç kırılmamıştı. Zorluklara ve zamana rağmen her zaman birlikte olmuşlardı ve birlikte olduklarında korkuları kaybolurdu. Başlangıçta bile arkadaşlıkları diğerlerinin tahmin ettiğinden çok daha büyüktü. Diğerlerinin anlayabileceğinden hep daha yakın olmuşlardı. _Her zaman kardeşiz ve hep öyle kalacağız..._

Parlak ışık tepeyi doldurdu ve Remus, bu kadar parlak ışıktan geçici olarak kör oldu. Asası elinde hafifçe titredi ve aslında hiçbirinin bedeni bir patronus yaratamadığını hayretle fark etti - bunun yerine dört gümüş çizgi asalarından çıkıyordu. Ama bu çizgiler sis gibi değildi; katıydı ve Remus inanamazca dört çizginin birleştiğini ve Ruh Emicilere doğru gittiğini gördü. Birdenbire beyaz ışık gökyüzünde parladı.

Remus gördüklerine inanamayarak gözlerini kırptı. Ama gördüğünü biliyordu - _bunda_ hata yoktu - ama hala bu imkânsızdı. Tekrar gözlerini kırparak dört çizginin oluşturduğu şekle baktı. Yan yana Ruh Emicilere doğru saldırıyorlardı.

Aylak.

Kılkuyruk.

Patiayak.

Çatalak.

Birbirlerine bağlanmışlardı. Ve Remus'un anlayamadığı beyaz bir ışık etraflarını sarmıştı. Derin bir nefes alamadan önce birleşmiş Patronusları Ruh Emicilere saldırdı. Bir kez daha Ruh Emiciler patronuslara yaklaştı ama neredeyse dünyayı sarsacak bir patlama gerçekleşti. Ve tepe kesinlikle sallanmıştı - ama bu deprem değildi. Mutlak güç, Hogwarts'ın o gün sallanmasına neden olmuştu. Gücün yanında çoğu bunu fark etmese de dünya yepyeni bir şeyle karşılaşmıştı. Beklenmedik bir şeydi çünkü sadece güç, yüzlerce Ruh Emici'nin kaçmasını sağlayamazdı. Bunun için güçten çok daha büyük bir şey gerekliydi.

Bu da Ruh Emicilerin asla tahammül edemeyeceği sevgiydi.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	7. Bölüm 7: Geride Bırakılanlar

Yedinci Bölüm: Geride Bırakılanlar

Şafak sökerken, karanlıkta mektuplar baykuşlarla bir bir dağıtılıyordu. Çoğu, eline/koluna/ayağına/yüzüne/ya da o sırada neresi uygunsa oraya vuran bir aceleci baykuş tarafından uyandırıldı. Neredeyse bütün baykuşlar farklı evlere gitse de hepsinin mektubunun üzerinde aynı tip yazılar ve aynı mühür vardı: iki birbirine kenetlenmiş elin etrafındaki ateş ve buz yüzükleri. Çoğu kişi mührü tanımadı ama bazılar tanıdı.

Tanıyanların kalpleri burkuldu.

Mektubunu ilk alan Hogwarts, Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu Müdürü Remus Lupin'di. Yeni uyanmıştı ve kendi özel odasından, yalın ayakla serin yerlere basarak ofisine geçiyordu. Gece pek uyuyamamıştı ve bunun en azından bir nedeninin Ruh Emici saldırısı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ruh Emiciler gittikten sonra da geriye kalan kargaşayı düzeltmek ve gelen konukları düzenlemek arkadaşlarıyla çok zamanlarını almıştı. Çoğu kaçmaya çalışmıştı -neredeyse ümitsizce- bazıları da Ruh Emicilerin kollarına düşmek üzereydi.

Remus, diğerlerin dinlemeden önce Ruh Emiciler ne kadar yakınken onları uzaklaştırdıklarını bilmiyordu. Hala yüzlerce Ruh Emicinin masumlara verebileceği zararı düşündükçe titriyordu. _Ama kazandık_, diye hatırlattı kendine okul müdürü._ Bir şekilde, kazandık._

Dört büyücü yüzlerce Ruh Emici'yi yenmişti. Tek başlarına. Öne çıkıp düşünmeden tepki verdiler; bir şekilde yüzlerce Ruh Emici'yi birçok masum ruhla ziyafetten mahrum bırakmışlardı. Ve arkadaşlıklarından başka tutunacaklar bir şey yoktu. Ama soğukta ve karanlıkta bu yeterli olmuştu.

Remus, tarihe çok düşkün biriydi ve kesinlikle daha önce böyle bir olay olmadığına emindi.

Masasının etrafında turlarken Fawkes'ın kendisini beklediğini fark etti. Remus, onu Dumbledore'un cenazesinden beri görmemişti ve bir süre de göreceğini sanmıyordu. Hala ankayla arasındaki bağı güçlendirmeye çalışsa da kuş, geçen yüzyıl boyunca Dumbledore'la birlikte olmuştu ve adamın ölümü onu derinden etkilemişti. Yoldaşlığın başı, ankanın uzaklaşmak istemesini anlıyordu, özellikle Dumbledore'un cenazesinden sonra - bu Bakanlığın yıkılışından beri sahip oldukları ilk sessiz zamandı... ya da Ruh Emiciler gelene kadar öyleydi.

Fawkes, müdürünün sandalyesinin başından baktı, kendi tüneğinin yerine tahta sandalyeye kurulmuştu. Büyük gözleri Remus'a imayla bakıyordu. Sadece o zaman Remus, ankanın ayağındaki mektubu fark edebildi.

Bir şekilde Remus kendini otururken buldu. Derin bir nefes alıp kalp atışlarını yavaşlatmaya çalıştı - nasıl bu kadar basit bir şey tüm acısını geri getirebilmişti? Hep büyük yaşlı adam için yas tutmuştu ve ölümünde kalbi kırılmıştı. Neden bu basit mektup çok şey ifade ediyordu? Titreyen ellerle mührü kırdı.

_Sevgili Remus,_

_Özellikle omuzlarında böyle bir yük taşıyan sana karşı söylenecek pek bir şey yok. Evet, Fawkes'ın seni seçtiğini biliyorum. Görmeyi bilenler için bu seçimin bariz olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Bilmece gibi konuştuğum için özür dilerim. Bunun için artık çok geç._

_Bildiğin gibi hiçbir istek bırakmadım. Dünyadaki etkimi başka bir yere taşımayı seçtim ki böylece koruması gerekenler korunacaktır. Hala bilmece gibi konuştuğumu biliyorum ama bu gerçek. Bence sen anlayacaksın._

_Sana istediğimden çok şey bıraktım, Remus ve bunun için özür dilerim. Yükünü hafifletmek için yalnızca senin çok güçlü bir adam olduğunu ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nı emanet edecek senden daha iyi birini bulamayacağımı söyleyebilirim. Senden istenilebileceğinden çok daha iyi bir şekilde mücadele edeceğini kanıtladın ve eminim ki gelecekte de aynı güçle savaşacaksın. Sen, Remus, benim öğretmeni olduğum için gurur duyduğum insanlardan birisin._

_Ama umarım sana yüklerden daha fazla şey bırakmışımdır. Hogwarts'ın güç kaynağı hakkındaki bilgileri ekte yolluyorum; bunlar yüzyıllık bir araştırmanın ve tahminin eseridir. Kaynaklar hakkında elbette ki çok az bilgi ve daha da az efsane var ama bulabildiğim her şeyi sana bırakıyorum. _

_Sana ayrıca Düşünseli'mi de bırakıyorum; şu anda bunun için çok önceden söz vermiş olan Fawkes tarafından ofisine getirilmesi lazım. Bu anıları iyi bir şekilde kullanmanı istiyorum Remus ki şu anda benim işime yaramazlar. Uzun hayatım boyunca hem iyi hem de kötü çok şey öğrendim ve senin aynı hataları yapmamanı umut ediyorum. Ama onları istediğin gibi kullan, Remus. Senin doğru şeyi yapacağını biliyorum._

_Arkadaşın,_

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_

* * *

_**

Cenazeden sonra St. Mungo'ya zorla geri döndürülen ve uyuyan James Potter'ın göğsüne bir baykuş kondu. Hastane çalışanlarının, yaptığını duyunca şok olduğunu belirtmeye gerek yoktu; onun bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu anlamıyor gibi görünüyorlardı. Ve böylece James'in iyi olduğundan emin olana kadar bir sürü test yaptılar - ya da en azından sabah erkenden gittikten sonra yaptığı hasarı daha fazla arttırmamaya çalıştılar.

"Off!"

James, hala hastanede kalması gerektiği fikrine çok kızgınken ve zorla uyumuşken, burnunu gagalayan göğsüne tünemiş bir baykuş tarafından uyandırılmayı beklememişti. Lily'nin yüzüne bakarak uyanmayı umut etmişti ve hatta Harry'ninkine (ayrıca Sirius'a, Remus'a ve Peter'a da yer vardı) ama şu anda aptal bir baykuşa bakıyordu. Kızgınlıkla kalkmaya çalıştı ama kuş hala burnunu hedef alıyordu - "Üzerimden iner misin?"

"Huut!"

"Tamam, aldım!" diye bağırdı mektubu baykuştan çekerken. "Bunun için mi bu kadar acelecisin?"

Yuvarlak gözler ona baktı ama iki elin etrafındaki buz ve ateş yüzüğünü görünce kanı dondu.

James, baykuşu yok sayarak mektubu okudu.

_... Karanlık günler yaklaşıyor, James, çoğunun bildiğinden de karanlık. Ama onunla yüzleşeceğini biliyorum, tek pişmanlığım yanında olamayacak olmamdır – senin yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunu düşündüğümden değil, sadece benim neslimin size bıraktığı sorunlarda yanında olabilmek için. Ama eğer istekler süpürge olsaydı, denizkızları uçardı. _

_Sana sadece bana çok iyi hizmet etmiş bir şey bırakabilirim. Ekte bana çok uzun yıllar önce bir arkadaşımın hediye ettiği cep saati var. Eğer dikkatle bakarsan bunun normal bir saat olmadığını görürsün; her dakika ve saat, büyücü dünyasının durumunu gösteriyor. Bana çok yararlı olduğunu kanıtlamıştı umarım sana da kanıtlar._

_Hayatımda iki kez saat "Değişim"i gösterdi. İlki hayatımda ilk kez Grindelwald'la yüzleştiğimdeydi, ikincisi de 1987'nin Şubatındaydı ve o zaman Sihir Bakanı olmuştum. Gördüğün gibi "Değişim" çok iyi bir yol gösterici olabilir. Değişim, dünyamızın karanlığa sürüklenebileceği ölümcül anları gösterir. Değişim birçok yoldan seçimi belirtir..._

* * *

Harry, bir baykuşun kafasının etrafında daireler çizdiğini görünce şaşırdı. Hedwig kafesinden yeni gelene selam verircesine öttü ve bu da Harry'nin yarı karanlık odasında gözlerini iyice açmasına neden oldu. En azından bunun bir baykuş olabileceğini düşündü - gözlükleri olmadan söylemek imkânsızdı. Biraz etrafı yokladıktan sonra (Grimmauld Meydanın'da yatağın yeri tersti) sonunda gözlüklerini bulabildi ve güzüne taktı. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla görmek zor olsa da artık esmerimsi bir baykuş olduğunu seçebiliyordu.

On bir yaşındaki çocuk kaşlarını çattı. "Sanırım yanlış odaya geldin," dedi kuşa otoriteyle. "Sirius'un odası koridorun sonunda."

Baykuş ona rahatsızca baktı ve tam önüne, yatağa kondu. Pençesinde bir mektup taşıyordu. "Huut."

"Benim için mi?" dedi Harry şaşırarak.

Hayvan kolunu gagalamaya başlayınca mektubu kabul etti. Dışında yazan altın renkli harfleri görünce şaşırdı:

_Harry Potter_

_Yeşil Oda_

_Grimmauld Meydanı 12 Numara_

_Londra_

Mavi balmumundan yapılmış mührü merakla açtı. Birkaç dakika sonra daha iyi görebilmek için ışıkları açtı.

_... Böylece sana Gryffindor'un Kılıcını bırakıyorum ki bu zaten senin hakkındı. Bir zamanlar bunu, Ata'nı kardeş gibi seven Helga Hufflepuff hediye etmişti. Ölümünden sonra Hufflepuff bunu seçmen şapkaya koydu ki ilerleyen zamanlarda eğer Gryffindor soyundan biri ihtiyaç duyarsa çıkartabilsin. Kılıç ortaya çıktığında senin için olduğunu anladım._

_Kılıcı iyi kullan, Harry. Bunun her zaman bir sevgi ve arkadaşlık hediyesi olduğunu hatırla. Bu iki his dışında her şey düştüğünde bunu hatırla: Gryffindor'un Kılıcı harekete geçmek isteyen ve kalbinde güçlü olanlara en iyi şekilde hizmet eder..._

* * *

Hermione gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bütün gece ailesinin eve dönüş hediyesi olarak aldığı _Yeni Dünya'nın Büyücülük Tarihi_ adlı kitabı okumak için uyanık kalmıştı. Ron'un bu kitap hakkında söylediklerine rağmen (aslında kendini zorladığı zamanlar dışında hep böyle kıllık yapmıyordu) oldukça ilginçti ve bırakamamıştı. Eğer ailesi uyanık kaldığını fark ederse fazla tepki gösterirdi bu yüzden en ufak bir tık duyunca kitapla birlikte battaniyesinin altına giriyordu. Hızlıca ışığı söndürüp nefesini tuttu.

Tap, tap.

Sesin kapısının ardından gelmediğini anlaması bir dakikasını almıştı - pencereden geliyordu. Bir şey cama vuruyordu. Merakla Hermione kendini ortaya çıkardı.

Penceresinde bir baykuş vardı.

Hermione üstündeki örtüyü atarak cama koşup pencereyi açtı. İlk düşüncesi Ron'a ya da Harry'ye kötü bir şey olmuş olmasıydı ama daha onları dün cenazede görmüştü -

El yazısını tanımadı ama kalbinde bir hüzün hissetti.

_Seni hiç şahsi olarak tanıyamadım ama Müdür Lupin senden hep çok iyi bahsederdi..._

_Ekte bir zaman döndürücü var. Başka bir evrende bunu çok iyi kullanırdın, hem derslerin için... hem de başka amaçlar için. Şimdi sana onu çok özenle kullanmanı öneriyorum - zamanla oynamak korkunç sonuçlar doğurabilir..._

_

* * *

_

_Sevgili Molly,_

_Bu güne kadar yaptıkların - bazıları açık, bazıları değil - için sana Trixie'yi, ev cinini yolluyorum. Bu tip yardımdan hoşlanmadığını biliyorum ama ona iyi bir arkadaş gözüyle bakabilirsin. Eminim ki gelecekte ev işleri olmadan da işin başından aşkın olacak..._

* * *

Arthur, hala ağlayan karısını susturmak için ona sarıldı. Arkadaşları kaybetmek her zaman zordu ama Dumbledore'un ölümü ikisini de derinden etkilemişti. Bir zamanlar ikisine de öğretmenlik yapmıştı ve Arthur mezun olduktan sonra, Molly'nin son iki senesinde bina başı olmuştu. İyi bir adamdı ve ikisi de onu çok özlüyorlardı, özellikle Arthur'a bu iş için şans verdikten sonra. İç çekerek kendi mektubunu bir kez daha okudu.

_... Çoğu kişinin Muggle'lara ve onların aletlerine duyduğun sevgiyle dalga geçtiğini biliyorum ama bu 'bizim' dünyamıza büyük bir kredi kazandırıyor. Diğerleri de senin kadar toleranslı ve açık görüşlü olsaydı Arthur, şu anda yüzleştiğimiz birçok sorun olmazdı. Sana bir çift Muggle telsizi bırakıyorum ki tüm büyülü iletişim düştüğünde bunu kullanabilesin..._

* * *

Diğer odada on bir yaşındaki kızıl saçlı çocuk elindeki pakete merakla bakıyordu. Yavaşça parlak eşyaya dokundu ve yüzü gülmeye başladı.

_... Bu Görünmezlik Pelerini bir zamanlar ünlü bir Seherbaz olan Alastor Moody'ye aitti. "Deli-Göz" ölmeden önce onu bana, ilerde ihtiyacı olacak birine vermem için teslim etti. Bu biri sensin, Ronald Weasley ve umarım bunu en iyi arkadaşının kendisininkini kullandığı kadar iyi kullanabilirsin. Hayatında şakalara yer ver, Ron, ama geleceği de düşün, karanlıkta görünmeden ilerlemek zorunda olduğun zaman gelebilir..._

_

* * *

_

_İkinizin de Hogwarts kurucularının İhtiyaç Odası olarak adlandırdığı odayı bolca kullandığınızı biliyorum. Bu oda kime ne konuda yardımcı olacaksa o şekilde görünür. Bu güne kadar onu Profesörlerden kaçmak için kullandınız ama ilerde bir gün başka amaçlar için yardımcı olabilir. O gün geldiğinde, meşhur Weasley ikizlerinin nereye gideceğini bileceğini düşünüyorum._

_Bu mektubun arkasındaki parşömen parçası çok masum görünebilir ama basit bir yırtmayla - bir köşesinden bile olsa - sizi o odaya götürür. Tüm gayretlerinizde başarılar, küçük de büyük de olsa..._

Fred yukarıya baktı ve ikizinin yüzündeki gülüşü gördü.

"O süpürge dolabı demek buymuş..." dedi George anlamışça.

"Evet, ben de bir sonraki zaman ihtiyacımız olduğunda nereye gittiğini merak ediyordum."

* * *

"Anlamıyorum," diye fısıldadı Ginny kendi kendine, "onu tanımıyordum bile..."

Albus Dumbledore'la bir kez karşılaşmıştı ve küçük Ginny Weasley Sihir Bakanının onun kim olduğunu bildiğini bile sanmıyordu. Hala -

_Bu gözlükler normal gözükebilir ama genelde görünüş yanıltır. Ağabeylerinin sahip olduğu harita gibi bu gözlükler, duvarların öteki tarafında ne olduğunu gösterir. Buna rağmen her duvar fiziksel değildir ama bu gözlükler tüm engelleri aşabilir; bu gözlükler yalanın, gizin ve umutsuzluğun arkasını da görmeni sağlar..._

* * *

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadı baykuşa, Lee. "Fred ve George'a hiçbir şey yollamamalarını söylemiştim! Annem öğrenirse beni öldürür - "

Buna rağmen el yazısı tanıdık değildi. Ve bu baykuş da çok iyi tanıdığı Erol değildi. Mektubun yanına bir de paket bıraktı.

"Huut!"

_... Pakette bir anahtar var. Masum bir saat gibi görünse de sağ tarafındaki tuşa basınca seni en dönmeye ihtiyacın olduğunda Hogwarts'a getirecek..._

* * *

Peter'ın elinin altındaki ahşap serindi, düz ve güzeldi. Bunun gibi bir asaya daha önce hiç dokunmamıştı, hiç gücün ve rahatlığın elinde durduğunu hissetmemişti. On bir yaşındayken ailesi onu Olivenders'a götürmüştü ve yaşlı adamın Peter'a uygun bir asa bulması uzun zamanını almıştı. Bulduğunda bile asa azıcık ışık çıkartmıştı ve onlar da kısa sürmüştü, Peter da hiçbir zaman babası gibi büyük bir büyücü olamayacağını düşünüp omuz silkerek kabul etmişti. Ama şimdi elinin altındaki ateşi hissedebiliyordu ve daha önce hiç dokunmadığı bu çeşit bir gücü ilk kez fark ediyordu.

Hala elinde asasıyla mektubu kaldırdı ve inanamayarak bir kez daha okudu._ Bu asa bir zamanlar Julius Grindelwald'a aitti,_ diye yazıyordu Dumbledore'un mektubu._ 1945'in Şubatında düello ettiğimiz zaman ondan almıştım ama neden sakladığımı bilmiyordum. Ama şimdi bunun senin için olduğuna inanıyorum._

_Olivender'a bu asa hakkında bir soru sorduğumu hatırlıyorum. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse bu soru karşısında duraksadı ama sonra bunun çok büyük bir kötülük ya da çok büyük bir iyilik için yapıldığını söyledi..._

* * *

Avalon'da durum farklıydı. Bill karanlıkta tek başına oturarak başka bir uykusuz geceyi geçiriyordu. Adada yakında öğrenciler olacaktı ve dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı - ama uyuyamamıştı ve yeni gelen baykuş tekrar denememesi için bir bahaneydi.

_Sana fazla bir şey veremem Bill, çünkü acını azaltmayacağını biliyorum. Ama sana bir rüya yakalayıcısı yolluyorum ki hem seni kâbuslardan koruyabilsin, hem de rüyalarını kaydedebilsin. Şu anda onları tamamen unutmak istediğini biliyorum ama onlarla yüzleşmek için güç bulduğun zaman geldiğinde rüyaların orada olacak..._

_

* * *

_

_Sevgili arkadaşım, _diye başlıyordu mektup ama devamını okumak istemiyordu. El yazısını tanımıştı ve baykuşun teslim etmemesi için elleriyle uzaklaştırmaya çalışmıştı. Hatta kavgacı kuşa lanet yapmaya bile çalışmıştı ve böylece baykuş gitmişti - ama lanet mektubu arkasında bırakarak. Onu okumak gözlerini tekrar nemlendirmişti ki bir daha ağlamayacağına dair yemin etmişti.

_Sana, birkaç hafta önce bana garip bir paketle gelen Casa Serpente'nin anahtarını bırakıyorum. Garipti ki paketin üstünde adım vardı ama gönderilme tarihi 7 Mayıs 1000'di. Salazar Slytherin'nin ölümünden sonra Rowena Ravenclaw'un yolladığı yazılıydı. Anahtar gerçekten Salazar Slytherin'nin oğlu gibi biri tarafından kullanılabilir: Hem tutkulu, hem de güçlü; ayrıca cesareti ve onuru olan bir adam tarafından..._

* * *

Lily hıçkırıyordu.

_Sana, çocuğum, Felsefe Taşı'nı bırakıyorum; onu güvende tutacağına inandığım başka biri yok. Birkaç ay önce Nicholas Flamel onu her zaman taşı sonsuz yaşam için istemiş olan Voldemort'tan koruyamayacağını düşünerek teslim etti. Bunu sana yolluyorum çünkü bizim hiç keşfedemediğimiz başka sırlar da taşıyor olabilir. Umarım benim başarılı olamadığım yerde sen ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu başarılı olursunuz ve eğer yapamazsanız onu yok edeceğinize güveniyorum._

_Seni böyle bir yükle bırakmaktan nefret ediyorum, Lily, ama daha fazla güvendiğim biri yok..._

* * *

Baykuş gelip onu düşlerinden ayırdığında, Sirius misafir odasında oturuyordu. Baykuş, hemen Sirius'un alnını gagalamak üzere masanın üzerine kondu.

"Hey!" Seherbaz refleksleri başını kuştan uzak tutmasını sağlayabildi ve kuşa baktı. Baykuşu asasıyla değil de boş eliyle (ki bu kendisinden beklediği bir olgunluk değildi) hayvanı uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. "_Sana_ ne yaptım ki?"

"Huut!" Parmağına iyi nişanlanmış bir gaga darbesi, Sirius'un bağırmasına neden oldu. Hızlı düşünerek önce baykuşun Hogwarts'tan olup olmadığına veya eski _masum_ bir şakalarına kurban gidip gitmediğine baktı - ama hayır, bu sıradan bir posta kuşuydu ve Sirius daha önce onunla hiç münasebeti olduğunu sanmıyordu. Sonra baykuşun tuttuğu mektubu gördü ve anlayışla başını salladı.

"Acelen var, değil mi?"

Sirius uzanıp mektubu aldı, mührü kırdı ve okumaya başladı.

_Sevgili Sirius,_

_Sana söylenmesi gereken bir şey yok. Sen diğerlerinin yapmayacağı bir seçimi kendi kendine yaptın - ve bunu yaparak yalnız yolların en yalnız olanını seçtin. Bu seçiminden dolayı senle gurur duyuyorum Sirius, ama diğerlerinin yüzleşmemek istediği bir kötülükle senin yüzleşecek olmandan pişmanlık duyuyorum._

_Zamanını gereksiz tavsiyelerle harcamayacağım. Söylenecek her şey söylendi ve inanıyorum ki gelecekte ne olacağını benden daha iyi görebiliyorsun. Sana bırakabileceğim tek şey kazandığım bilgi olabilir- Genç bir Tom Marvolo Riddle tarafından yazılmış ve kendini nasıl Lord Voldemort'a çevirdiğinin günlüğü._

_Günlük, Nisan 1981'de cesur, yaptığı seçimi terk eden bir genç adam tarafından çalındı. Ölümünden önce bu genç adam, günlüğü bana teslim etti. Öleceğini biliyordu ama bu seçtiği yolun getireceklerini kabul ediyordu. Bu adam senin kardeşindi, Sirius, ve onun hakkında ne düşünsen de gerçek bir Black olarak öldü - inandığı şey için savaşırken._

_Bununla, Regulus bana çok değerli bir ders öğretti: en karanlık zamanlarda bile hala umut vardır. Bol zamanlar diliyorum, Sirius. Senin için en iyisini diliyorum._

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Başka hediyeler ve başka kişiler de vardı elbette ama sabahın erken saatlerinde gelen bu baykuşlar özeldi. Savaşın iki tarafındakilerin hiçbirine görünmeden uçmuşlardı ve geçen yüzyılın en büyük büyücüsünün son isteğini yerine getiriyorlardı.

Ve şafak sökerken bir büyücü yalnız başına duruyordu. Gergin elinde bir günlük tutarken karşı duvardaki süslü goblene bakıyordu. Acı bir gülüş yüzüne yerleşti ve sonra ayağa kalktı. Yavaşça açık pencereye doğru ilerleyip elinde hala Tom Riddle'ın günlüğü varken yükselen güneşi izledi. Ona baktı ve sonra ufku inceledi. Yüz hatları sertleşti.

"Haydi, karanlık gelsin."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	8. Bölüm 8: Bir Black'in En Kötü Kabusu

Sekizinci Bölüm: Bir Black'in En Kötü Kabusu

"Sirius!" Harry, ön salondan aceleyle koşturarak bağırdı. "Kapıda biri var!"

Kendi evlerine saldırı yapıldığından beri, Harry ve annesi kendi güvenlikleri için Grimmauld Meydanı'na gelmişlerdi. Artık, Godric's Hallow'un yıkımı ile ve Sirius'un ısrarı ile en azından iyi bir çözüm bulunana kadar artık orada kalıyorlardı. Harry ve annesi önceleri neredeyse bütün günlerini St. Mungo'daki babası ile birlikte geçiriyorlar ve geç dönüyorlardı, ancak bu sabah, Harry bütün enerjisini anne ve babasından hep duyduğu fakat daha önce hiç girmediği bu eski Black evini incelemek için harcıyordu. Zarafet ve antik çağların karışımını andıran Grimmauld Meydanı, son zamanlarda olmuş olan olayları yani Godric's Hallow'un yıkımı ile başlayıp daha da kötüye giderek Ruh Emiciler'in Dumbledore'un cenaze törenine saldırmasından sonra Harry'nin dikkatini dağıtmasına yardım ediyordu. Dolayısıyla, sabahını başıboş dolaşarak harcarken o sırada annesi politik ilişkiler kurup, babasıyla yönetimi tekrar birleştirmeye çabalıyorlardı.

Sirius'un cevabı odayla, merdiven ve ön salon arasındaki yolda yavaş yavaş yokolmuştu, böylece Harry kendi kendine kapıya doğru ilerledi. Kapıyı açtığında gümüşi sarı saçlarıyla ve katı yüz ifadesiyle güzel bir bayanla karşılaştı; fakat kadın Harry'e baktığı an yüzünde feci bir nefret ifadesi oluştu. Kadın tıpkı orada burnuna saplanmış iğrenç ve tiksinç kokan birşey varmış gibi baktı ve bu Harry'ye o iğrenç ve tiksinç şeyin kendisi olduğunu hissettirdi.

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim?" ihtiyatla, kapıyı açtığı ana üzülerek sordu. Cadı, Harry neden olduğunu anlamasa da, sanki onu tanıyormuş gibi baktı.

Güzel yüzü ekşidi. "Hayır, Potter. Olabileceğini sanmıyorum."

Harry'nin çenesi düşerek açıldı.

"Yolumdan çekil çocuk," kadın iğneleyerek konuşmasına devam etti. "Senin gibi birinin ailemin evini kirlettiğini görmek istemiyorum." Kadın kapıyı ittirmeye başladı ve o an Harry şok içinde olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Hayatında şimdiye kadar hiç böyle yüzüne vurulmuş bir düşmanlık deneyimi yaşamamıştı üstelik bunu hakedecek hiçbirşey yapmamasına rağmen! Aniden, Draco Malfoy'u hatırladı.

"Tavırların kötüleşmiş 'Cissa." Uzun ve güçlü biri kapının hareketini durdurmuştu ve Harry, Sirius'un varlığını aniden arkasında hissetti.

"Kuzen," kadın sertçe cevapladı.

Harry irkilerek vaftiz babasına baktı, fakat Sirius'un yüzü gerginleşmiş ve gözleri kapkaranlık kesilmişti. Resmi bir şekilde konuştu, "Seni Grimmould Meydanı'na getiren nedir?"

"Seninle konuşmak istiyordum."

"Ve buna, vaftiz oğluma hakaret yağdırarak başladın," Sirius tatsızca cevapladı. "Bu tür zavallılıklar senin altında, Narcissa. Senden daha iyisini beklerdim."

"Bence aile onurunu kimin kirlettiği konusunu tartışmayalım," diye şeytanca cevapladı kadın. "Ve tavırlardan bahsetmişken, beni yabancıymışım gibi kapı eşiğinde bekletecek misin, yoksa içeri davet edecek misin?"

"Bir Ölüm Yiyen'i çaya davet etmek gibi adetim yok."

Kadın geri çekilmedi. "Buraya akraban olarak geldim, düşmanın olarak değil!" Bir şey Sirius'un mavi gözlerinde parlamasına neden oldu. "Buraya Malfoy olarak da gelmedim. Buraya Black olarak geldim."

"Ve her ikisi de benim evimde hoş karşılanmaz." Sirius'un ağzı kapandı; çelik gibi gözleri kadınınkiler kadar soğuktu. Uzun süre bekledi, ve sonunda kenara çekildi. "Fakat, sana hakaret ederek ailemizin _eski_ geleneklerini lekelemeyeceğim. İçeri gir kuzen. Söyleyeceklerini dinleyeceğim."

* * *

Hatayı en aza indirip zamanlamayı kusursuzca senkronize ederek, Anahtar'ı dikkatle hazırladılar. Bu hassasiyet, kanlı işlerinin bir parçası olmasına rağmen, ikinci kez yapılan kontrol bu randevuyu diğer hepsinden daha farklı kıldı. Bu kez hata yapamazdılar. Yakalanamaz veya ihaneti kaldıramazdılar. Hayatta kalma iç güdüsü dengeyi kurmuştu, eğer herhangi bir şey ters gitseydi tüm emekleri güzelce yok olacaktı.

Yirmi Seherbaz Adayı aynı anda Avalon'da cisimlendi. Anahtarlar, konumlarını tanımlayan acımasız kesinlikteki notlarla birlikte, yirmi bir kişinin sakladığı bir sır olarak açığa çıkarıldı. Anahtarlar, sadece bir kişi için, sadece bir kereliğine çalışmak üzere hazırlanmıştı. Adaylar bir kez vardıkları zaman, onları geri götürecek hiç bir şey yoktu; eğer Seherbaz olarak kalmak istiyorlarsa, eğitim karargahından ayrılamazlardı. Seçimlerinin doğasındaki tehlikeyi açıklamaya gerek yoktu; Anahtar'ları alan cadı ve büyücüler, Bakanlık yok edildiği sırada zaten 4904 numaralı Seherbaz Eğitim Sınıfı'nın bir üyesiydiler. Henüz eğitim müfredatının İkinci Evre'sinde olmalarına rağmen, her biri Test ve Temel Eğitim'i tamamlamıştı. Teorik olarak, hepsi neyle karşı karşıya olduklarını biliyordu.

Bill Weasley kaşlarını çattı. Kariyerinin bu kadar başında, dizlerine kadar eğitim işine gömüleceğini beklemiyordu (genellikle, Hades'in Çeyrekliği olarak adlandırılan, şefkatten _uzak_, en kıdemli eski toprak Seherbazlar bu aşamanın sorumluluğunu alırdı) fakat Bill, İkinci Evre'nin başlıca üç eğitmeninden biriydi. Doğal olarak kendi yaşına göre genç bir eğitmendi - ama Seherbaz kayıtlarına göre şimdiye dek hiç, bu kadar genç bir eğitmen olmamıştı. O, Hestia Jones ve Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank Longbottom'ın yalnızca üç kişilik eğitmen kadrosunu oluşturuyordu ve bu üçlü arasından sadece Hestia'nın bu işte tecrübesi vardı. Frank elbette ki, yakalanmasından iki yıl önce Kıdemli Aday Eğitmeni olmuştu, ama yine de grupları hala acemiden daha acemi sayılırdı.

İç çekti ve yüzündeki kızgın ifadeyi silmeye çalıştı. Bill, Frank'le ikisinin neden eğitim işiyle görevlendirildiğini anlıyordu; Seherbaz'ların yaşam tarzına yeniden ayak uydurmaları için biraz zamana ihtiyaçları vardı ve bu zamana kadar ayak altından çekilmeliydiler. Eğer bu tayini onlara Sirius Black'ten başka biri verseydi, Bill belki de öfkeyle reddederdi, ama kimse Azkaban'ın uzun vadeli mahkumuna karşı gelemez ve ona, Ruh Emiciler'le Karanlık Lord'un işkencecilerinin sebep olduğu ruhsal zararı anlayamadığını söyleyemezdi. _Özellikle_, diye düşündü Bill, _bu adam Voldemort'a kafa tutmuş ve hayatta kalmışsa._

Kendisini yaşlı ve buraya ait değilmiş gibi hissettirmesine rağmen, Bill adaylara göz gezdirdi. Bazıları hastalıklı bir merakla etrafına bakınıyordu, diğerleriyse gözlerini kırpmadan endişeyle eğitim üçlüsüne odaklanmıştı. _Genç_ sayılabilecek bir eğitmen olmasına rağmen bu göreve uygun olan Kingsley dışında, hiç birinin bu sınıfla çalışması planlanmamıştı - fakat 4904 numaralı sınıfı eğitmek üzere atanan beş Seherbaz da ölüydü.

Kingsley, derinden gelen kalın sesiyle konuşarak öne doğru adım attı. "Avalon'a hoşgeldiniz," dedi. "Siz, Dört Bin Dokuz Yüz Dört numaralı Seherbaz Eğitim Sınıfı'sınız ve Seherbaz olsanız da, olmasanız da, bu karargahtan ayrılamazsınız."

* * *

Kadın göz kırpmaksızın çayı alırken, Harry bunu aslında var olmayan bir güven gösterisi olarak değerlendirdi. Sirius'un kuzeni Narcissa _Malfoy_, fincanın kenarından Harry'nin vaftiz babasını izleyerek sakince çayını yudumladı.

"Zehirden kuşkulanmadın ya, _kuzen_?" diye sordu Sirius ona, ses tonu, şaka yapmaktan çok alay eder gibiydi.

"Bir Gryffindor olarak bu tip Slytherin davranışlarına yüz vermekten çok uzaksın," diye karşılık verdi küçümseyerek. Sonra Narcissa'nın mavi gözleri Harry'yi kesti. "Sanırım çocuğu göndermen için sana ne söylesem işe yaramayacak."

"Hayır. Yaramayacak."

Kadın omzunu silkti. "Ne acı."

"Çayımı içmek için burada değilsin," diye soğukça tersledi onu Sirius. Harry daha önce vaftiz babasını hiç kimseye bu kadar kaba ve umursamazca davranırken görmemişti, hatta Bakanlık'ın yok edildiği ve Dumbledore'un öldüğü haberiyle birlikte Hogwarts'a geldiği gün bile. Bu, küçük yaşlardaki laf kavgalarının bir devamı gibi görünüyordu; her iki taraf da rolünün nereye kayacağını gayet iyi biliyordu. Ama atışmalar dostça değildi ve hiç bir tanıdık takılma veya espri yoktu. Onun yerine buz gibi bir formalite ve bir birine çok benzeyen iki yüzde de nefret vardı. "Sadede gel."

"Harika." Kadın arkasına yaslandı ve çayından ufak bir yudum daha aldı. "Sana bir teklif getirdim."

"Şimdi mi?" Sirius'un siyah kaşları kalktı ve dudaklarına küçümseyici bir seğirme ekleyerek kadının bakışlarına karşılık verdi.

Narcissa bu alaya tepki vermeden fincanı tabağına bıraktı ve ellerini kavuşturarak düzgünce kucağına koydu. "Karanlık Lord, sana son bir şans daha vermeye karar verdi."

Birden irkilen Harry bakışlarını Malfoy'un annesinden ayırıp vaftiz babasına kaçamak bir bakış attı. _Son bir şans mı?_ diye merak etti. Midesinde soğuk, kıvrımlı birşeyler varmış gibi hissetti ve bunun ardından kesinlikle iyi bir şey gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Sirius, hernasılsa karşılık vermedi - hatta kıpırdamadı ya da gözlerini kırpmadı. Onun yerine sadece baktı, yüzündeki tüm eğlence izleri solmuştu. Artık ciddiydi, hiç bir işaret vermeyen hareketsiz ve belirsiz bir duruşu vardı. Sonunda Narcissa devam etti, görünüşe göre sessizlikten etkilenmemişti.

"Eğer," diye aynen devam etti, "Karanlık Lord'ın hizmetine girmeye karar verirsen, geçmiş tüm günahların unutulacak. Hatta müfakatlandırılacaksın, Lord'umuz sadık müritlerine karşı çok cömerttir."

Sirius yine sessizdi ve bu kez, kadının cesareti biraz azalmış gibi göründü. Uzun saniyeler yavaşça aktı.

"Kabul etsen iyi olur, Sirius," diye üsteledi. "Doğru seçimi yaparak arkadaşlarını kurtarabilirsin."

Sirius gözlerini kapatıp açtı. "Hayır, saol," diye cevapladı sonunda. "Onun nasıl vaatler verdiğini duymuş oldum."

Narcissa'nın mavi gözleri parladı. "Riskler hakkında bir düşün istersen."

"Seni temin ederim, düşündüm" diye ciddiyetle cevap verdi Sirius.

"Şimdi mi düşündün?" diye dalga geçti kadın.

"Seçimim değişmeyecek."

"Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim." Narcissa düşmanca adama bakıp etrafına güç yayarak aniden ayağa kalktı. "Ama karanlık son geldiğinde, bu teklifin yapıldığını hatırla."

"Şöyle düşün," dedi adam çok yumuşakça, "Sanırım, şimdiye kadar onda gördüğüm ilk zayıflık işareti bu."

Kadının yüzü aniden kızardı ve dudakları sinirle büzüldü. "Sen bir aptalsın," diye öfkeyle cevapladı Narcissa. "Ve öleceksin, tıpkı - yalnız ve yüzüstü bıraktığın ailenin onuru gibi. Sözlerimi unutma, _kuzen_. Bunu ödeyeceksin."

Kadın ayrılmak için topuklarının üzerinde döndü, ama Sirius'un yeniden konuşması üzerine ayaklarını durdurdu.

"Bu gerçekten canını sıktı, değil mi," diye sordu aniden, "son Black'in iyi çıkması?"

"Sen," diye tükürdü kadın, mavi gözleri alevlenmişti, "bir Black değilsin."

"Senin standartlarına göre değil." Sonunda, Sirius da zalimce gülümseyerek ayağa kalkmıştı. "Ama ben bir Black'im ve söylediğin gibi karanlık sona geldiğimiz zaman, bunu göreceksin. Bana inan, Narcissa, göreceksin."

* * *

Her bir Seherbaz Aday Bölüğü, Avalon'un derinliklerindeki küçük bir ortak salonu paylaşıyordu. Etrafa bakmak, Tonks'un kaşlarının çatılmasına sebep oldu; bu efsanevi Seherbaz eğitim merkezinin geniş bir alanı yoktu. Karşısında, şimdiye kadar gördüklerinden çok daha kısıtlı bir mekan vardı - bütün adaylara kendi başlarına kalabilecekleri bir oda vermelerinin hiç bir yolu yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Ama acınacak derecede küçük olmalarına rağmen her aday farklı bir odaya yerleştirilmişti ve Tonks, bazı eski profesörlerinin bunu ima etmesine rağmen, aptal değildi. Eğer adaylara verdikleri odalar geniş tutulsaydı, bu kez de yeterince büyük bir ortak salona yer kalmayacaktı!

_Kraşş._

"Uf!"

Odadaki her baş, ona dik dik bakmak için döndü ve Tonks koyu kırmızı bir renkle kızardı. Odaya girdiğinde kesinlikle gözden kaçırdığı kıyıda kalmış bir sehpaya takılıp tökezlemişti. Sehpa, yataklardan birine dayanıncaya kadar odanın karşısına ittirilmişti, ama Tonks'dan başka hiç kimse, onun orada ne iş yaptığına dikkat etmedi. O sırada hepsi Tonks'a düşmanca bakmakla meşguldü. Yutkundu. _Ne uğurlu bir başlangıç._

"Şey... selam." diye utanarak gülümsedi Tonks. "Bunun için üzgünüm."

Sonunda aralarındaki bir cadı gülümsedi. Sarı saçlıydı ve yeşil gözleri vardı, ve Tonks, onu Hogwarts'tan tanıdığına yemin edebilirdi, fakat yüzündeki zarif kemik yapısını hala tam olarak çıkartamamıştı.

"Önemli değil. Kimse o kahve sehpasını sevmemişti zaten, neyse." Yeni cadı ayağa kalkarak elini uzattı. "Ben Dana Lockhart. Tanıştığımıza sevindim."

Tonks teklif edilen eli minnetle kavradı. "Nymphadora Tonks," diye cevapladı ve aceleyle ekledi, "ama herkes bana Tonks der."

"Böyle bir isim varken, kim demez ki?" diye üçüncü bir ses araya girdi ve Tonks, Lockhart'ın oturan büyücüye attığı öfkeli bakışı kaçırmadı. Adam zahmetsizce ayağa kalktı, göz kamaştırıcı bir gülüş sergileyerek (dişleri parıldıyordu ve Tonks, onların büyüleci olduklarını fark etti) kendini tanıtı. "Jason Clearwater."

"Merhaba," diye nazikçe cevapladı kadın, adamın olabildiğince müşfik bakan gözlerini kesmeden önce.

Hemen sonrasında, Tonks, odadaki ikinci büyücüyü fark etti; diğer arkadaşından daha kısaydı ve bir Seherbaz adayından beklenecek standartlara göre birazcık şişkindi. Yine de, diğerlerinden farklı olarak, bu büyücünün belli belirsiz bir aşinalığı vardı, bu yüzden Tonks kaşlarını çatmak dürtüsüyle savaşmak zorunda kaldı. Muhtemelen, Birinci Evre'deki sınıflardan birinde yanyana oturmuşlardı. Seherbaz İksirleri dersinde, belki de...? Adamın ismini hatırlamak için çılgınca zihnini araştırdı, çünkü Tonks, derslerde onunla bir kereden fazla partner olduklarından emindi - _Buldum! _

"İşte sen de buradasın, Horace," diye gülümsedi kadın rahatlayıp doğal gibi görünmeye çalışarak. Her zamanki gibi, hiç kimseye bir şey belli etmemeyi başarabildiğini sanmıyordu.

"Hey, Tonks," İlk Slytherin, kadının gülüşüne hafif bir tereddütle karşılık verdi. Ortamı düşününce düpedüz rahatsız gibi görünüyordu, özellikle kendisinden bir kaç yıl küçük olmasına rağmen Tonks'un bir başka Slytherin olduğunu uzaktan uzağa hatırladığı Jason Clearwater ile... "Nasılsın?"

"İyidir." Tonks odanın etrafına bir göz atıp bir kez daha başları sayarken omzunu silkti. Kaşlarını çattı. "Bir dakika, sanırım burda beşimiz varız?"

"Öyle." Dana Lockhart basitçe omuz silkti. "Cornelia'yı da _sayarsan_."

Horace Smeltings homurdandı. "Evi aramak için şömineyi kullanmak istediğinde Longbottom'la onun arasında bir çekişme oldu. Adam onu bir kenara çekti ve yeniden geri getirdi."

"Birilerini korkutmak konusunda," dedi Lockhart ağır ağır. "daha önce hiç kimsenin olmadığı kadar nahoş ya da benzersiz bir yeteneği var."

"Bize katılmak üzere olmalı," diyerek araya girdi Clearwater. "O zamana kadar oturup rahatlamanızı öneririm. Merlin bilir, muhtemelen daha sonra tüm enerjimize ihtiyaç duyacağız."

Tonks, adamın çok bilmiş ses tonuna bakıp kaşlarını çattı, ama yine de, onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Kol ve bacakları zaten günlük işler ve İkinci Evre keşmekeşleri yüzünden ağırlaşmıştı (Artık eğitmenlere neden "Hedes'in Çeyrekliği" dendiğini anlamıştı) ve bu işlerin uzun süre daha da kötüleşeceğinin bilincindeydi.

Oturdu ve peşinden huzursuz bir sessizlik geldi.

Besbelli ortak salondaki diğer üç aday (ve kayıp Cornelia), onun bölüğündeydi, fakat hiç biri Tonks'un beklediği gibi değildi. Daha sıra dışı bir grup olup olamayacaklarını anlamaya çalışarak gizlice onları incelemeyi denemişti, ama başaramazdı. Hiç birini iyi tanımıyordu, ama en azından, artık yüzlerine bakınca isimlerini hatırlayacak kadar onları tanıyordu.

Tonks, elini biliçsizce, (şu anda) omuzlarına kadar gelen ve cansız kahverengi tonundaki saçlarına götürdü. Bu, saçının doğal rengiydi, babasından kalan bir miras; çok uzun süredir rengini değiştirmesine rağmen hatırlayabiliyordu. Yine de Tonks'un diğer tüm özellikleri klasik Black'ti. Homurdandı. _Belki de görünüşümü sık sık değiştirmemin nedeni budur. _

"Bu kadar komik olan ne?" diye sordu Clearwater kadını ürküterek. Tonks bunu sürekli yapıyordu - içinden geçen tüm hisleri dışına yansıtıyordu.

"Hiç bir şey, gerçekten," diye cevapladı. "Sadece düşünüyordum."

"Aklından geçenleri söyle," diye araya girdi Lockhart, "bu akşam yüzleşeceklerimiz konusunda ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Ne olursa olsun, ama umarım asalarımızın geri verilmesi de buna dahil edilir," diye hemen cevapladı Smeltings, diğerleri başlarını hararetle sallayarak onu onayladı. Eğitmenlerin yaptığı ilk şeylerden biri, adayların asalarına el koymak ve öğlenki karmaşada sihirsiz bırakmaktı. Asasına olan on yıllık kesintisiz bağımlılığın ardından, onsuz çalışmak Tonks'a fena halde zor gelmişti, yaşattığı rahatsızlıktan bahsetmiyordu bile.

"Şaka değil," diye nefeslendi. "Hiç eğlenceli değildi."

Smeltings çarpıkça gülümsedi. "Umut edelim, ne yaparsak yapalım, bundan fazlası olmaz."

"Evet." Lockhart titredi. "Bugün, hayatımın en kötü ilk on deneyimi listesinde kesinlikle alt sıralara yerleşti."

"Kahrolası, on mu!" diye homurdandı Clearwater. "En az, ilk üç."

Tonks sırıttı. _Evet, Narcissa Teyze'yle ilk buluştuğum ya da Bella Teyze'nin ben daha üç yaşındayken babamı öldürmek istediğine dair yemin ettiği zamanla birlikte ilk üçe girer._ Tonks, şu anda bulunduğu yeri akrabalarının kesinlikle onaylamayacağını düşünerek keyiflendi. "Pekala, iyi tarafından bakın," dedi. "Daha kötüsü olamaz."

"Kesinlikle olamaz." Lockhart gözlerini devirdi. "Longbottom'ı dinlediniz mi? 'Ders bir: hayat adil değildir.'"

"Ve bu sadece ilk gün," diye ekledi Smeltings hüzünle. "Bütün hünerlerini sergilemediklerinden eminim. Daha kötülerinin de olacağı kesin."

"Üstelik evi aramak mümkün olmadığı halde," diye basit bir yorumda bulundu Clearwater ve dörtlü, karşışıklı sırıtmaya başladı.

Avalon'daki güvenliğin sağlam olduğunu biliyorlardı (ki, Tonks'un bir ada olduğunu bilmesine rağmen, Avalon'un tam olarak nerede bulunduğunu bilmiyorlardı), ama Cornelia Crouch Seherbaz'ların güvenlik saplantısını kesinlikle küçümsüyordu. Ama Crouch'un da keşfetmiş olduğu gibi Avalon'da Büyücü alarmları vardı, yine de bu alarmın çalışmasına öğrencilerin sebep olması hoş karşılanmıyordu.

"Adanın durumunu dışarıya bildirmek için birileri burdan çıkabiliyor olmalı," diye fikrini söyledi Lockhart. "Herşey bir yana, önümüzdeki iki ay boyunca hepimizin aptalca hatalar yapacağından eminim, bu yüzden zorluklarla birlikte mücadele etmeliyiz."

"Hiç gerek yok," diye başka bir ses geldi kapı aralığından. Cornelia Crouch yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle ortak salona doğru ağır ağır yürüdü ve hiç bir şeye takılmadı. Crouch'un ince bir kemik yapısı vardı ve koyu renk saçları ve gözleri birbiriyle uyumluydu - neredeyse Tonks'un harcadığı çocukluk döneminin nasıl olması gerektiğini gösteren canlı bir örnekti. Hepsinden öte, tek boynuzlu atların bile imrenebileceği bir zerafetle hareket ediyordu. "Yalnız kalmanın bana yardım etmeyeceğini anladım." diye ekledi. "Hatta aynı sonuca vardım. Buna ek olarak, zorlukların grupları sevdiği gerçeğini de ele alabiliriz.

* * *

Kapı tıkırtıyla kapandı ve Harry bakışlarını vaftiz babasına dikip sessizce baktı. Uzun bir süre, Sirius donmuş ve düşüncelere danmışçasına hiç haraket etmeden oturdu. Yakışıklı yüzü okunamıyordu ve mavi gözleri hala karanlıktı. Sonunda Sirius başını salladı ve bakışlarını kapıdan çevirdi. "Buraya gel, evlat. Yapacak daha ilginç bir şeyler bulalım."

Birlikte ön salona doğru yürüdüler, Harry artık sessizliğe daha fazla dayanamayıncaya kadar çıt çıkmadı.

"Sirius?" diye sordu. "O Draco Malfoy'un annesi miydi?"

"Evet" Sirius ona yandan bir bakış attı. "Onu nasıl tanıdığını sanırım tahmin edebiliyorum."

"Ve o senin _kuzenin_, öyle mi?" Harry, sesindeki tiksintiyi gizlemeye çalıştı, ama başaramadığından emindi. Bunun sebebi artık Sirius'a daha az değer biçmesi değildi, ama her zaman vaftiz babasının ailesinin de biraz daha kendisininki gibi olduğunu hayal etmişti, karanlıkla savaşıp kütülüğe karşı çıkan bir mirasa sahip... Hala her ailenin-

"Evet, öyle." Sirius durdu. "Benimki çok karanlık bir aile, Harry," diye açıkladı. "Çok eski ve çok karanlık. Bunu daha önce sana kimsenin söylememiş olmasına şaşırdım. Yaşayan akrabalarımın pek çoğu savaşın içinde - Voldemort'un tarafında. Ben şimdiye kadar çıkan ikinci Seherbaz'ım, ama ailemde çok fazla Ölüm Yiyen var."

Harry ona dikkatle baktı. "Kim?"

"'Cissa'dan başka mı? Bir tanesi de Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa'nın ablasıdır." Sesi kesinlikle ölçülüydü. "Ve kardeşim de öyleydi."

"Senin bir kardeşin mi var?"

"Vardı." Sirius'un sesi soğuklaşmıştı. "Regulus aile düsturuyla satın alınmıştı. '_Toujours Pur_', anlamı: 'Daima Saf'. Güçlü, saf ve ön yargılı Black'ler, yasaların üstünde ve ahlaksız... Regulus çok kolay inandı ve soyumuzu bu yolda devam ettirmek istedi." Dudakları acı bir hırıltıyla kıvrıldı. "Ama kötü bir çocuk değildi. Yanıldığını fark etti ve kurtulmak istedi. Bu, onun öldüğü zamandı."

"Üzgünüm," dedi Harry sakince.

"Ben de öyle," dedi vaftiz babası yumuşakça, elini Harry'nin omzuna koymuştu. "Ama bir üyesi olarak doğduğun aile, arkadaşlarını nasıl seçeceğin konusunda pek önemli değildir."

Harry kaşlarını çattı. "Ama sen ona dedin ki-"

"Bir Black olduğumu hatırla?" Harry başını salladı. "Ah, öyleyim. Güçlü ve zenginim, onlar üzerinde söz hakkım var, çünkü sevgili annem, her ne kadar bunu epey denemiş olsa da, beni asla mirastan mahrum bırakmadı. Ama ben, bu kaynakları karanlığa karşı savaşırken kullanacağım."

Harry bir kez daha vaftiz babasının ne kadar kendinden emin ve ciddi olduğunu gördü. Voldemort'un elinde geçen on yılın ardından gözlerinde yadigar kalan tekinsiz bakışa rağmen, Sirius'un genelde gülen ve mutlu bir adam olmasına alışıktı. Yine de müzip ve yakın dost Sirius'a daha sık rastlıyordunuz. Ama onda daha derin ve güçlü birşeyler vardı ve Harry, Sirius'un söylediği ve Narcissa Malfoy'u bu kadar kızdırıp korkutan şeyin ne olduğunu anlamaya başlıyordu.

Aniden, Sirius gülümsedi. "Bu kadar ciddi mesele yeter," dedi. "Bu senin yaz tatilin. Yapacak eğlenceli bir şeyler bulalım."

* * *

"Haydi, haydi, haydi, haydi!"

Organize kaos. Çılgınlık. Baskı ve şiddet. Hepsinin bir amacı vardı, yirmi yeni çırak, üç bezmiş usta tarafından çeşitli yönlerde koşmaya zorlanıyordu. Büyüler geniş odanın tavanında gökkuşağı renkleriyle parlıyordu. Çoğu zararsızdı, en kötüsü hafifçe canlarını yakardı ama hepsi bir amaca hizmet ediyordu. Kaos ve baskı. Seherbaz eğitiminin üç temel basamağı vardı: Şiddet, güç ve disiplin. İlk ikisi öğretilebilirdi ama sonuncusunu öğrenciler kendileri öğrenecekti.

BUM.

"Eğilin!"

Ses elbette ki zararsızdı, basit bir büyüydü. Ama yine de yirmi öğrenci sanki Karanlık Lord'un kendisi oradaymış gibi emre uyup yere serildi. Üç saat önce, yani Kingsley konuşmasını bitirir bitirmez, koşmaya ve baskı altında tutulmaya başlamışlardı ve birkaç saat içinde her şey çıldırmıştı. Bill, Avalon'da eskiden geçirdiği zamanları çok net hatırlıyordu - bir ya da iki ay boyunca sınıf arkadaşlarıyla birlikte alışıp rutin olmaya başlayana kadar her şey karma karışıktı. O zamana kadar da özel bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Sadece kaos ve oradan oraya koşuşturup birinin emirlerine uyduğunu hatırlıyordu.

Omzundan arkaya bakınca Frank Longbottom'ın izleyen gözlerini gördü ve onun da duruma çok hakim olduğundan şüphesi yoktu. Frank'ten gelen iki kelime her şeye son verebilirdi. Seherbaz eğitimi kontrolsüz gibi görünse de Bill öyle olmadığını biliyordu. Özellikle şimdi karargah, herhangi bir şeyin kontrolsüz olmasını kaldıramazdı - tam normalde on ay süren eğitim çemberi iki aya indirilmişken kaldıramazdı. İki ay. Bir dakika boyunca Bill bu kararın delilik olduğunu düşündü ama gerekli olduğunu biliyordu.

Yine de bu işini iyice zorlaştırıyordu.

Öğretmen olmasına rağmen aklı sürekli verilen imkânsız görevdeydi ve düşünecek zamanı bile yoktu. Yapılacak çok şey ve bunları yapmak için çok az zaman vardı - elbette ki bu bir Seherbaz hikâyesiydi - ve bir öğretmen olarak daha önce kimsenin yapmadığı kadar başarılı ve hızlı olmalıydı. Bu çılgınlık, yaptıkları şeyin önemli bir bölümüydü; reaksiyonları hızlandırırdı ve öğrencilere baskıda çalışmaya alıştırırdı... ama bu _çılgınlıktı_. Ve en iyi zamanlarda bile bazen çizgiyi aşabiliyorlardı.

Mor ışık Bill'in kulağını yalayarak geçince Bill, Hestia'nın tarafına kötü bir bakış attı. Ya kadın bunu bilerek yapmıştı (ki bunu yapabilecek biriydi) ya da cidden kontrol standartlarının altına düşmüştü. Ama bunu ona sonra sorabilirdi; şimdi hızlıca büyü yapıp öğrencilerin kafasını karıştırmalıydı.

"DIŞARI!"

Bu kadar sessiz sakin bir adam olmasına rağmen Frank Longbottom, istediğinde yüksek sesli olabiliyordu. Bu ana kadar Bill, Kingsley Shacklebolt'un bu güne kadar duyduğu en gürültülü adam olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama şimdi Frank, üç öğretmenin de bağırsa anca çıkarabileceği bir sesi rahatça çıkartmıştı ve öğrenciler korkuyla kapıya doğru koşuyorlardı. Üstelik bunu başarmak için hiç büyü de yapmamıştı! Sırıtarak Bill, öğrencilerin kafalarının üzerine zararsız bir ışık gönderince bazıları yerinden sıçradı.

Reaksiyonları hiç cesaret eksiliği göstermemişti. Sıçramalarının nedeni öğrencilerin asasız olması ve savaşmaları gerekirse yapacak hiçbir şeylerinin olmamasıydı. Objektif bakılırsa durum hiç de öğrencilerin lehine değildi ama zaten öyle olması da gerekmiyordu. Bu çalışma hiçbir eşya olmadan nasıl davranılacağı ve büyüsüz nasıl her şeyin bu kadar kötü gidebileceğinin göstergesiydi. Öğretmenler teker teker kendilerini "öldürecek" kadar aptal olanları toplamak için harekete geçmişti; öğrenciler dışarı çıktığında sayıları on beşe inmişti - kendini gerçek olsa öldürücü olacak olan büyünün geldiği yöne doğru atan az kişi vardı. Ya da öldürmese de en azından onları etkisiz hale getirirdi. Öğrencilerden biri itiraz etmeye cesaret ederken diğerleri sustu. Tek asi de Hestia'nın düşmanca bakışlarıyla susturulmuştu ama öfkeyle yürüyordu. Hayat güzel değildi ve Seherbaz eğitiminin de güzel olması gerekmiyordu.

Bill, gözünün bir ucuyla mat kahverengi saçlı, zayıf bir kadının, kendinden daha şişman bir adam düşünce kaldırmak için duraksadığını gördü. Bu şekilde bir kez daha koşmaya başladılar, ta ki kadın sendeleyince adam yardım edene kadar.

Karanlık çöküyordu ve Bill, karanlığa gülümsüyordu. Dört öğrenci kendilerini bir taşın arkasına saklayarak Bill'in soluna yaklaştıklarında görebilecek kadar aydınlıktı. Belli ki plan yapıyorlardı ve bu da erkenden takım çalışmasını öğrenecekleri için iyi bir şeydi - ama başaramayacakları için boyuna çabalıyorlardı. Öğrencilerin anlamadıkları şey, Birinci Eğitim Sahası öğrencileri her türlü dezavantaja maruz bırakırken, öğretmenleri kayıracak şekilde tasarlanmıştı.

Bill ağaçtan ağaca sürünerek ilerledi. Diğerlerinin öğrenciler öğlen yemeğindeyken yaptığı büyü şu anda çalışıyordu, küçük kıvılcımlarla yıkanıp yüksek sesle kulakları sağır olacak gibi hissediyorlardı. Hepsi neredeyse arkaya dönmüş saldıranı bulmaya çalışıyordu. Bu da Bill için, son ağaçtan açığa çıkıp öğrencilerin üzerine büyü yapabilmesine iyi bir olanak sağlıyordu.

Saniyeler içinde dördü de yeşil boyaya bulanmıştı.

İçlerinden biri çığlık attı ve Bill kahkahalarla güldü. Her şey yolunda gidiyordu.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	9. Bölüm 9: Rüyaya Meydan Okumak

Dokuzuncu Bölüm: Rüyaya Meydan Okumak

Gözden ırak yerlerde buluşuyorlardı.

Bu seferki yer Fransa'ydı, Julia'nın Sirius'dan çok daha başarılı olmasına rağmen ikisinin de bildiği bir lisanın konuşulduğu ülke... Yine buna ek olarak, kadın yabancı dilleri her zaman sevmişti ama Sirius'un hiç de gönüllü olmayan boğazındaki Fransız aksanı baskıcı annesi sayesinde bastırılmıştı. Ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, öğrendiklerini hiç unutmamıştı ve kaldırım üzerindeki bir caféde yaklaşık bir saattir beklerken yaptığı harika pazarlık sonrasında dilindeki pası almıştı.

Julia caféye girer girmaz, Sirius'un hünerli gözleri onu seçti ve sadece sevdiği kadını izlemek için kullandığı bu yeteneğinin tadını çıkardı. Merlin biliyor ya, onu nadiren görebiliyordu - Julia sürekli ülke dışındaydı, Voldemort'un hiç bitmeyen ölümsüzlük ve zenginlik arayışlarına hizmet etmek için Büyücü mezarlarını kazıyordu. Sirius birlikte oldukları zamanı kolayca sayabilirdi ve ne yazık ki çıkan sonuç yüksek bir rakam değildi. _Elbette ki _, diye düşündü hoşnutsuzlukla, _bu Julia'nın suçu değil._

İkisi de burada olmamalıydı, elbette, ama ikisi de birbirini görmek zorundaydı ve aynı zamanda ikisi de saklanmalıydı. Büründüğü role rağmen, Julia için aslında risk daha azdı. Karanlık Lord'un arzulu ellerine onu teslim edinceye kadar Sirius'un güvenini yeniden kazanabilmesi için, Voldemort'un ajanı olarak onunla vakit geçirmesi _gerekiyordu_. Julia, Voldemort aralarındaki gerçek ilişkiyi fark edinceye kadar bu ufak oyunu sürdürmeyi planlıyordu.

Sirius'un durumu ise biraz daha karışıktı. Julia Malfoy'un Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na casusluk yapmak için taraf değiştirdiğini bilen insanların sayısı iki elin parmakları kadarken, bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğundan şüphelenenlerin sayısı bir hayli fazlaydı. Sirius, konumunun getirdiği itibarı önemsememesine rağmen, şu anki politik iklimde, buna dikkat etmeye mecburdu. Hoşuna gitsin veya gitmesin, Sihir Bakanlığı'nın yıkılmasının ardından Yoldaşlık liderlerinden biri -ve aydınlık tarafın şampiyonu- olarak ortaya çıkmıştı ve Rita Skeeter gibi gazeteciler onun diğer tarafta olduğunu ima edebilirdi, amaçları zarar görebilirdi. Ölümüne değil tabi ama yeterince içten bir şekilde, böyle bir akıbetle yüzleşmeyi istemiyordu.

Ama karanlık düşünceleri bir kenara bıraktı ve gittikçe yaklaşan Julia'ya baktı. Kadının gözlerinin etrafında karanlık halkalar vardı ve yıllardan beri ilk kez bu kadar yorgun görünüyordu - daha henüz çaylak bir Seherbaz olmuşken Julia'nın saçlarını geriye atarak S.B. çalıştığı geçmiş zamanları hatırladı. Sarı saçları her zaman kestirdiğinden biraz daha uzundu ve bu, onun saçını kesmekle veya bir Saç Şekillendirme Büyüsü'yle uğraşamayacak kadar yoğun olduğunun bir başka işaretiydi... ama bu Julia'ydı. Bir projeye konsantre olduğu zaman, dış görünüş de dahil olmak üzere herşeyi bir kenara atardı. Açıkçası, bu buluşma için kadının Muggle kıyafetleri giymeyi unutması Sirius'u biraz şaşırtmıştı, ama fırsatı olursa bazı notlar almak için bir kağıt yığını tıkıştırdığı çantasını yanında getirmesine şaşırmamıştı. _Sonuçta_, diye içinden geçirdi, _"Eğer yazmazsan, asla olmaz."_ Sirius gülme dürtüsüne karşı direndi. Bitkin ve biraz dağınık olmasığına rağmen, hala güzeldi.

"Bonjour," diye karşıladı onu Julia, gülümseyerek karşısındaki sandalyeye geçti. "Erkencisin."

Adamın yüzünde bir sırıtış belirdi. "Her zamanki paranoya."

Kadın sessice gülümsedi ki, bunu yaparken Sirius onu kollarının arasına alıp sıkmak istedi, herkesin içinde onu öpmek herşeye değerdi ama dürtülerine hakim oldu. _Sonra_, diye söz verdi kendisine. Ama kendilerini gizleyip dikkat çekmek istememelerine rağmen aralarındaki çekim çok kuvvetliydi. Ah, kuvvetliydi - ve kadının dans eden soluk mavi gözlerinde aynı arzuyu gördü. Sirius homurdandı. En azından düşüncesiz davranma isteğine karşı koyan tek kişi değildi.

"Gerçekten mi?" diye hafifçe sataştı kadın.

"Evet," Sirius'un gülümsemesi kederliydi ve sesini neşeli tutmaya çalışarak sakince omuz silkti. "Sanırım bazen hepimizin büyümesi gerekiyor."

"Senin bile mi?" Julia'nın sesi şaşırtıcı şekilde üzgündü.

"Hepimizin," Sirius yarım bir gülümseme için kendini zorladı. "Özellikle şimdi."

Uzun bir süre boyunca sessizce oturdular ve bir dakika için, Sirius bazen içinde fark ettiği ezici baskıyı hissetti. Ama Julia gülümsedi ve bu, onun aklını daha karanlık düşüncelerden ayırmak için yeterliydi.

"Bu kadar iş yeter." Kadın masanın karşısından adamın ellerini kavramak için uzandı. "Açlıktan ölüyorum. Bir şeyler yiyelim."

* * *

"Beni mi çağırdınız, Lordum?"

Snape ses seviyesini kontrol etti ve kabul edilmek için dizlerinin üzerinde bekledi. Voldemort kendisine göra hiç alışık olmayan bir şekilde onu gündüz vakti çağırmıştı - en üst kademeli casusunun bir öğretim görevlisi olarak belli başlı sınırları olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. Ama şimdi Temmuz'du ve yaz tatilleri her zaman tüm kuralların gevşemesi anlamına gelirdi.

"Evet çağırdım." Uzun bir parmak Snape'in ayağa kalkmasını işaret etti. "Bir yürüyüşe çıkalım, Severus."

"Elbette, Lordum." Snape zerafetle doğruldu ve Karanlık Lord'un solunda kalmaya dikkat ederek Voldemort'u yarım adım geriden izledi. Yüz ifadesine özen göstererek Azkaban koridorlarında lordunun yanında yürümeye başladı.

İşkence gören mahkumlar olmadığı için, ada surları şimdi sessizdi. Yirmi yedi savaş esiri Yoldaşlık tarafından kaçırılmış ve bir Ölüm Yiyen de ölmüştü. Voldemort'un böyle bir küstahlığa vereceği öfkeli cevabı herkesin görmesini isteyeceği aşikardı ve Snape biliyordu ki, Sihir Bakanlığı'nın yıkılması bu öfkenin sonunu getirmeyecekti. Belki de Bakanlık saldırısı bir başlangıç olabilirdi. Ölüm Yiyen'leri Bakanlık'ın yakınındaki herhangi bir yere gitmeden önce, Voldemort kendi intikamının birazını onlardan çıkarmıştı. Müritlerinin her biri, bu konuda kendilerine düşen rol için cezalandırılmıştı, hatta en sevdikleri bile. Lucius Malfoy ve Bellatrix Lestrange dahil herkes payına düşeni ödemişti - bir kişi hariç.

Severus Snape bu firardan zarar görmeden kurtulan tek Ölüm Yiyen'di. Karanlık Lord'un hayatını kurtarmak, şimdiye kadar Voldemort'a hizmet edenlere hiç verilmemiş methiyeler getirdi.

Sonunda, Bakanlık saldırısına katılmaktan onu kurtaran şeyin ne olduğunu öğrenmişti. O saldırı, Ölüm Yiyen'lerin nafakası olmuştu, hatalarını düzeltmek için Voldemort'un onlara verdiği bir şanstı. Nitekim, Azkaban'da kendisini aptal durumuna düşürmediği için, Snape affedilmişti.

"Geçenlerde Esrar Dairesi'ni ziyaret ettim," dedi Voldemort sessiz geçen bir kaç dakikanın ardından Snape'i düşüncelerinden ayırıp ürküterek.

"Lordum?"

"Orada, Temmuz 1980'de yapılmış kesin bir kehanet olduğunu öğrendim." Aniden, Karanlık Lord durdu ve kırmızı gözleriyle Snape'i delip geçti. Severus nefesini tutmamaya çalışarak başını eğdi. Doğrudan gelen yüksek ses omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti dalgası yolladı. "Bu kehaneti biliyor musun, Severus?"

"Evet, Lordum," diye hemen cevapladı, sonra tereddüt etti. "Ama sadece varlığını biliyorum, Efendim - içeriğini değil."

"Ah?" diye tısladı diğeri.

Severus kalp atışlarını sabit tutmaya çalıştı. Bu basit bilgi yeterli olacak mıydı? Voldemort'layken nadiren olurdu. "Sizi yenebilecek olan kişinin doğumunu haber verdiğini biliyorum, Lordum, ama kimi kastettiğini bilmiyorum. Yıllar evvel Sybil Trelaweny ile onun hakkında konuşmuştum, ama ne söylediğini hatırlamıyordu."

Sessizlik içinde uzun bir süre geçti.

"Bana bak Severus." Reddedemezdi ve gönülsüzce, o korkunç gözlerle yüzleşmek için başını kaldırdı. Karanlık Lord'un niyetini biliyordu, elbette - Snape bir Zihnefend öğrencisiydi ve zihin okumak için 'göz temasının' ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyordu. Sadece yalan _söylemediği_ için minnettar olabilirdi, onun yeteneklerini bilen biri için Voldemort'a yalan söylemek her zaman riskli bir işti.

Yine de ruhunun bir kitap gibi okunduğunu hissetmekten kendini alamıyordu. Voldemort'un onun düşüncelerini doğru şekilde okuyamadığını bilmek de yardımcı olmuyordu. Hiç olmamıştı. Ruh Emiciler de onu çok fazla soğuk hissettirmiyordu...

"Gerçeği söylüyorsun" diye bir sonucu vardı soğuk ses bir ömür geçtikten sonra. "İyi."

Tek yapabildiği itaatkarca başını eğmekti. Hala dar bir köprünün üzerinde yürüyordu ve herhangi bir tarafa atacağı yanlış bir adım, hızlı bir ölüm ve korkunç bir son anlamına gelebilirdi.

"Trelaweny'nin bildikleri artık önemsiz. Kehanet bende."

"Bu mükemmel bir haber, Lordum." Neden hala o köprüye çakılıp kalmış gibi hissediyordu? Rahatlamış hissetmeliydi, ama...

"Öyle mi?"

Bir şekilde, cevap vermek akıllıcaymış gibi görünmedi; onun yerine, bekledi. Sessizlik ortamı gerdi ve Snape bu gerçekten bir test mi diye merak etmeye başladı. Çok fazla şey olmuştu ve oluyordu, İç güdüleri ona Karanlık Lord'un düşündüğünü söyledi, hesap yaptığını... Bu yüzden bekledi.

"Bu, son zamanlarda aklımı kurcalıyor, Severus," dedi Voldemort soğukça. "Harry Potter'ın on bir yaşına kadar yaşamasına izin vererek tüm nezaketimi gösterdim."

"Çocuk, on ikinci yaşına girmeyecek."

* * *

"İyi haberlerim var!"

James, Lily odaya girerken ona gülümsedi. Lily biliyordu ki cenaze James'i çok yormuştu ama tekrar St. Mungo'ya, ona kesinlikle iyi gelecek şifacılara gitmesine gerek olmadığını kanıtlamak için güçlü görünmeye çalışıyordu. Yüzüne renk gelmişti ve Bakanlığın yok edilmesinden yirmi altı gün sonra ilk kez iyi görünüyordu.

"Gerçekten mi?" Lily adamın elini kendi elleri arasına alarak hastanenin beyaz örtülü yatağına oturdu. "Dinliyorum."

James'in gülüşü bulaşıcıydı. "Martha, sonunda ayaklarımı düzeltecek bir şey bulmuş olabileceklerini söyledi."

"Ah?" Kadının kalbi hopladı. "Gerçekten mi?"

Martha Blackwood, James'in bakımından sorumlu olan şifacıydı. Martha, St. Mungo'nun en iyisiydi ve hastanedeki diğer cadı ve büyücüleri hayrete düşüren bu duruma o atanmıştı. Büyücü tıbbının iyileştiremediği bir yaralanma pek yoktu ama James'in durumu yapılan hiçbir büyüye cevap vermemişti. Bu güne kadar hep kendini iyileştirecek bir büyü - karışık ya da değil - beklemişti... ama hiçbiri işe yaramamıştı. Yine de James her iki ayağında da ve arkasında acı hissettiğini söylemişti - ama hiçbiri emrine uymuyordu.

"Araştırma yaptıklarını ve birkaç yeni büyü bulduklarını söyledi." James'in yüzü umutla ışıldadı. "Bence işe yarayabilir."

"Ne zaman deneyecekler?" Bu zamana kadar çok fazla belki-olur denemişlerdi ve Lily tekrar ümit etmeye korkuyordu - ama yine de kendi için olmasa bile James'in iyiliği için etmeliydi. Bir yerde bir çözüm olmalıydı. Bunu bitirecek bir şey olmalıydı.

"Birkaç gün içinde," diye cevapladı. "Belki cuma günü."

Kadın, onun elini sıktı. "Umarım işe yarar, James."

"Umarım."

* * *

Sahilde el ele, Muggle kostümleri içinde yürüdüler. İkisinin de saygıdeğer aileleri bu durumu görse felç geçirirdi ama ikisi de önemsemedi. Julia bazen, Malfoy ailesinin onun davranışları ve seçimleri yüzünden felakete sürüklendiğini hayal ederdi - ama bazen de düşünürdü. Her şeyden önce hangisi daha iyi bir Malfoy olmuştu: kendisi mi, Lucius mu? Muggle'lar ve Muggle doğumlular için gösterdiği açık fikirlilik ona bir artı sağlamamıştı ama her Malfoy da canavar değildi. Ailesi köklüydü ve geleneklere çok bağlıydı ama aptal değildi. Ya da Voldemort'un yükselişinden önce safkan manyağı değildi. Blackler, diye düşünürken göz ucuyla Sirius'a baktı, öyleydi ama yine de onların da arasında saygın insan vardı.

Sirius onun bakışlarını gördü ve yaramazca gülümsedi. Böyle dakikalarda ondan bir gülücük alınca Julia onca zaman boyunca çektiği acıları unutup tekrar on altı yaşında en önemli şeyin aşk olduğu ve tek derdinin ailesi olduğu zamanlardaki gibi hissediyordu.

Ama şimdi ailesi ölüydü ve artık on altı yaşını çoktan geçmişti.

"Düşünüyorsun," dedi aşığı sessizce.

Kendine rağmen Julia kıkırdadı. "Bu ilk kez değil, fark ettiysen."

"Değil mi?" dedi adam kolunu kadının omzuna atarak. Sirius'un bedeni kendininkine göre sıcaktı ve Julia eğer dünya izin verirse hayatı boyunca onun yanında huzurla ve güvenle kalabilirdi.

"Hayır." Kadın gözlerini yuvarlayıp alınmış gibi baktı ama bunu yapmak imkânsızdı. Birlikte güldüler ve ikisinin de sonsuza dek sürmeyeceğini bildiği huzur dolu bu anın tadını çıkarttılar... ama ikisi de sonsuzmuş gibi davranmak istiyordu.

"Ne düşünüyordun?"

"Geçmişi," diye cevapladı Julia dürüstçe. "Ne kadar çok şeyin değiştiğini."

"Evet." Sesi birden ölü gibi çıkmıştı. "Değiştiler."

Sesinin arkasındaki duyguyu ve incinmeyi duyan kadın yutkundu. "Seninle olmak, böyle olmak... bunu sanki daha önceden yapmışız gibi hissettiriyor, dünya böyle değilken. On yıl boyunca ayrılmamışız ve ayrı taraflarda değilmişiz gibi..."

"Bana da," diye yanıtladı Sirius hafif bir tereddütten sonra. "Dilerdim ki..."

Adam sessizliğe gömüldü ve kadın bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. _Böyle olmasını istemezdim. Yalan söylemek ve saklanmak zorunda olmamamızı dilerdim. Sana azap çektiğin on yılı geri verebilmek ve o yolda kaybettiğin masumiyetini yeniden kazandırmak isterdim. Her şeyin farklı olmasını dilerdim. Savaşta olmamış olmamızı dilerdim. Sana her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemek ve bunun bir yalan olmamasını sağlamak isterdim. _Julia iç çekti.

"Evet," diye fısıldadı. "Dilerdim."

Sirius'un omzundaki elinin sıkılması buna verdiği tek cevaptı ve uzun bir süre konuşmaya gerek duymadan yürüdüler. Bu aralar çok az zamanı birlikte geçirebiliyorlardı ve yalanlardan daha çok şeyler tarafından ayrılıyorlardı. Julia bu ayrılığı anlasa da yine de bu onu mahvediyordu. Sirius'u her gördüğünde adamın gözlerindeki karanlığın derinleştiğini ve taşıdığı yükün arttığını görüyordu. Aralarındaki sessizlik uzayınca kadın bir şeyler söylemesi gerektiğini hissetti ama kelimeleri bulamadı. Kelimelerin anlatabileceğinden çok adamı sevmişti ve bir şekilde işleri onun için daha kolaylaştırmak isterdi. Ama kastettiklerini söylemenin yolu yoktu.

"Nasılsın?" diye sordu onun yerine kadın.

"İyiyim," diye cevapladı Sirius hemen.

"Saçmalık," diye yanıtladı Julia yumuşakça.

Kadın omzundaki kolun gerginleştiğini hissetti ve neredeyse onun blöfünü ortaya çıkarttığı için pişman olacaktı. Ama otomatik verdiği cevapta anlaşılmayan bir şey yoktu; çok resmiydi ve çok hızlı verilmişti. Julia, Sirius'u bundan çok daha iyi tanıyordu; on sene ayrı kalmış ve ancak bir senedir tekrar bir araya gelmiş olsalar bile - hatta bu sürede birbirlerini çok az görseler bile - yalanı anlayabilirdi. Ama yine de sinirlerinin mantığını yenmemesini ve bunu sadece gerçekten onu önemsediği için sorduğunu anlamasını ümit etti. Burnunu sokmak için değil...

Uzun bir dakika sonunda Sirius gevşedi. "Baş ediyorum," diye cevapladı sakince.

"Çok mutsuzmuş gibi konuşuyorsun."

"Bu mutsuz olduğumdan değil, Julia sadece..." Yürürlerken kafası aşağıya düştü ve Julia onun düşüncelerini toplarken ayağına bakmasını izledi. "Beklediğim gibi değil. Demek istediğim beklediğim hiçbir şey gibi değil ama ... çok boş hissediyorum."

"Boş?"

"On yılım boşa harcandı. Bazen o kadar çok yoğun oluyorum ki ne kadar çok şeyin değiştiğini, bıraktığım dünyanın şu anda yaşadığım dünya olmadığını unutuyorum. Ama böyle zamanlarda eskiden olduğum gibi bir adam olmak için çok fazla çabalıyorum..." Julia, Sirius'un beline sardığı kolunu sıktı. "Ve artık olmadığımı fark ediyorum. On yıl önceki adamla aynı adam değilim. Olamam."

"Sirius -"

"Hayır. Değiştim. Daha soğuğum ve açıklayamayacağım bir karanlık artık içimde yaşıyor. Son aylar içinde eskiden olduğum adam olmaya, acıyı ve boşluğu yok etmeye çok çalıştım. Ama şimdi fark ediyorum ki bu kalıcı. Saklayabileceğim bir şey değil; bu değişim, bu farklılıklar artık benim bir parçam. Ve artık eski ben olmayacağımı düşünmeye başladım. Daha da önemlisi buna gücüm yetmez."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Ben kör değilim, Julia," diye cevapladı Sirius tereddüt etmeden. "Ne kadar çok reddetmeye çalışsam da bunun nasıl bitmesi gerektiğini biliyorum. İyi ya da kötü için, bir seçim yaptım. Ve son geldiğinde kimin Voldemort'la yüz yüze duracağını biliyorum."

Kadının boğazı kupkuruydu. Bu kâbuslarının maddeleşmiş haliydi. "Sen."

Sessizce onayladı ve ikisi de kendi düşüncelerine dalarak bir süre sessizce yürüdüler. Bir dakika boyunca Julia bu duruma karşı tartışmak istedi ama bunun bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. İkisi de ne dilemiş olurlarsa olsunlar Sirius gerçeği söylemişti.

"Yani şimdi ona sahipsin. Yeni ve 'gelişmiş' Sirius Black'e." Adamın yüzüne çarpık bir gülüş yerleşti.

"Seni o kadar da farklı bulmuyorum," diye cevapladı Julia, sesinin hafif acısını fark ettirmemeye çalışarak.

"Bulmuyor musun?"

"Hayır. En azından benim için önemli olduğu şekilde değil." Kafasını omzuna dayadı. "Seni seviyorum, Sirius. Ve bunun değiştirmek için on yıldan daha çok bir zaman ve birkaç değişiklikten daha büyük değişiklik gerekir."

"Ben de seni seviyorum," dedi Sirius sessizce. Neredeyse rahatlamış görünüyordu ama Julia yine de gözlerinde kaybolan hafif bir korku gördü. Evet, onun değiştiğini biliyordu. Umursamasa bile biliyordu - ama şimdi bu derin değişimlerin başkaları için çok önemli olabileceğini fark etti... Sirius'un olduğu adamı kabullenmek istemeyen biri için.

Bir şekilde bu düşünce belirsiz geleceğin daha az karanlık olmasını sağladı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	10. Bölüm 10: Biz Buyuz İşte

Onuncu Bölüm: Biz Buyuz İşte

Haftalar akıp gidiyordu, bir yandan yavaş, diğer yandan ateş gibi yanarak. Yaz sıcaktı ve günler uzundu huzur içinde oldukları başka bir yıl olabilirdi. 1992, Çapulcular'ın son on yıl içinde birlikte geçirdiği ilk yazdı... fakat muhtemel mutlulukları gerçeğin yaslı baskısı altında kaybolmuştu.

Ağustos yaklaşırken, birbirinden hiç ayrılmayan dört arkadaş, bu kez ayrı kalmışlardı. Kısa bir akşam yemeği dışında, her biri kendi görevleriyle meşguldü, dünyayı tek parça halinde tutmak için umutsuzca çırpınıyorlardı. James (hala St. Mungo'da yatan bir hastaydı ve üzerinde testler, deneyler yapılıyor, canlılığını kaybetmiş bacaklarını hayata döndürmeye çalışıyorlardı) yatağından ve Sirius'un hızlıca inşa ettiği tekerlekli sandalyeden hükümeti yönetiyordu. Bu arada, Remus Hogwarts'ı takviye ediyordu ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na üye toplamaya devam ediyor, aynı anda Voldemort'un her hareketini takip etmeye ve insanlarını korumaya çalışıyordu. Peter, James'in adına Büyücülük Avrupa'sını dolaşıyor, savaş çabası için güç bela azar azar destek topluyordu. Öte yandan, Sirius her ne kadar (ve birçoğunu şaşırtarak) geri planda kalmaya devam ediyor olsa da, becerilerini geliştirmek için Avalon'a gidip geliyordu. Aynı zamanda Harry'i yakından izliyordu, çünkü Snape Voldemort'un yeni hedefinin Harry olduğu konusunda onları uyarmıştı.

Daha 29 Temmuz'du, hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Harry ve Lily, Grimmauld Meydanı on iki numaradaydılar, eski evin saptanamayan yerinin ve ek güvenliğinin sağladığı bir koruma altındaydılar. Voldemort'un yenilenen saplantısını öğrenir öğrenmez, Sirius, Frank Longbottom'u Avalon'dan "ödünç almış" ve bu Seherbaz'ın deneyiminden yararlanmaya başlamıştı. Fred, Randolph ve Adam Macmillan, birlikte Black aile evinin her santimini tuzaklarla kaplamış ve güvenliği öyle bir noktaya getirmişlerdi ki, bir Muggle tankı gelse, ön kapıya bile yanaşmayı başaramadan hurda yığınına dönüşürdü.

14 gün geçmişti ve hala hiçbir şey olmamıştı.

Bununla birlikte, Voldemort'un takipçileri Hogwarts'ı iki kez yoklamışlardı, fakat Remus'un en yeni tuzak poşeti açılamadan geri çekilmişlerdi. İç Çember'den geriye kalanlar bunun sadece dikkat dağıtmayı ve Lily'i oğlunun güvenliği için tırnaklarını kemirir halde bırakmayı amaçlayan bir hareket olup olmadığını merak etmekten kendini alamıyordu. Ancak Remus'un daha büyük sorunları vardı, çünkü Snape, Yoldaşlık'ın çaylak liderini uyaramadan önce, Scott Mulciber ve Lloyd Flint Yoldaşlık'ın en yeni üç üyesine suikast düzenlemiş ve Bellatrix Lestrange bir dördüncüyü işkenceyle öldürmüştü. Bu, saflarında bir casus olduğu anlamına geliyordu, belki de birden fazlaydılar, fakat Remus'un en titiz incelemeleri bile hainin kimliğini açığa çıkaramamıştı.

29 Temmuz, ve ortalık hala sakindi. Yani nispeten sakindi. Büyücü Dünyası korkudan titriyor olsa da, hayat devam ediyordu. Son ölümler sadece Bakanlık'ın yıkımıyla alevlenen teröre katkıda bulunmuştu ve Gizem Bölümü'nün birkaç kıdemli üyesi 3 gün önce iz bırakmadan kaybolmuşlardı. 22 yıllık savaştan sonra, _bunun_ anlamını herkes biliyordu - aileler cenaze törenlerini planlamaya başlamıştı ve gözyaşları yağmur gibi dökülüyordu. Hayat öyle olması gerektiği için devam ediyordu.

Gerçi Fudge ve Umbridge işleri daha da kötüye götüren politik oyunlarına devam ediyorlardı, James'in sakat, yetersiz ve değersiz olduğunu iddia ediyorlardı. Bu kariyer sahibi politikacıların "endişelerine" inanan az sayıda kişi olmasına rağmen, gerilim tırmanıyordu ve Voldemort'un rastgele saldırıları korkutucu şekilde cezasız kalmaya devam ediyordu. İnsanlar Seherbaz'lara onları korumaları için haykırıyordu, fakat bölümdekilerin sayısı hala çok azdı ve Sirius elinde bulunan az sayıda kişiyi kurban etmeye hevesli değildi. Fakat Avalon'daki eğitim süresi daha da kısalmıştı ve baskı giderek artıyordu.

* * *

Bill esnemesini elinin tersiyle gizledi.

Avalon'un üzerinde henüz şafak sökmüştü, fakat Frank Longbottom ve 3 yardımcısı kalkalı neredeyse bir saat oluyordu. Jet hızıyla kurt gibi atıştırılan bir kahvaltıdan sonra, Kırmızı Oda'nın içlerine ilerlediler. Kırmızı Oda uzun zaman önce ana binanın temelinden oyularak ayrılmıştı ve Seherbaz'ların 200 yıllık eğitim tesisinin en derindeki bölümüydü. Geleneksel olarak, Kırmızı Oda aynı zamanda Büyücü türünün bilinen en zorlu eğitim programından geçecek olanların toplantı yeriydi.

Hiç kimse Avalon'un kurucusu olan Viviane Merlyn'in bir tablosunun yanından girilen bu odaya neden Kırmızı Oda denildiğini bilmiyordu elbette. Tablo dışında (ki odanın beş duvarındaki tek tabloydu), "Kırmızı Oda" koyu maviler, morlar ve siyahlarla döşenmiş, kocaman, gri bir mağaraydı. Maun raflar sıra sıra eğitim kitapları, dergiler ve antik belgelerle doluydu; Bill hiçbir zaman hepsini inceleme fırsatını bulamamıştı, bütün bildiği Seherbaz'lar kurulmadan önceki en eski belgenin M.Ö. 36 yılına ait olduğuydu. Tarihe olan tutkusu nedeniyle hepsini inceleyecek kadar boş zamanı olmasını çok isterdi, fakat ne yazık ki, ilgilenmesi gereken daha önemli meseleler vardı.

"Pekala." Frank koltuğunun arkasına doğru yaslandı, koltuğun öndeki iki ayağı taş zeminden havalanmıştı. "Son iki hafta _eğlenceliydi_" -üç yardımcısı yorgun bir şekilde güldü- "ama şimdi düşünmeye başlama zamanı. İyice düşünme zamanı." Şakacı ifadesi ciddileşmişti.

"Hepinizin farkında olduğu gibi, Seherbaz eğitimi geçen yıllarda devamlı olarak kısaltıldı. 3 yıllık bir program olarak başlayan eğitim önce iki yıla, sonra bir yıla sıkıştırıldı ve savaş durmaksızın sürdü. Avalon'a geldiğimizde aynı eğitimi sadece 3 ayda tamamlamamız gerektiğini biliyorduk. Burada, Avalon'da 10 hafta için planlar ve şemalar hazırladık. Fakat işler kötüye gitti."

"Ne kadar zamanımız var şef?" Frank durakladığı sırada Hestia bunu sordu, her zamanki gibi direkt konuya girmişti.

Frank kaşlarını çattı. "Bilmiyorum," diye itiraf etti. "Bu sabah Sirius ile konuştum ve bana hazır olmamız gereken zaman için belli bir tarih vermedi. Sadece insanoğlunun başarabileceği en hızlı şekilde bitirmemiz gerektiğini söyledi."

"Zaten öyle yapıyoruz," dedi Kingsley gümbürtü gibi sesiyle. "On hafta zaten imkansızı istemekti. Bundan daha hızlı olmak sadece insanı öldürmeye yarayacaktır."

"Bizim adamlarımız," dedi Bill sükunetle, boğazında oluşan yumrunun etrafından konuşuyordu. Bir Avalon müfettişi olarak, adaylara uygulanan iletişim kısıtlamaları onun için geçerli değildi ve babasıyla bir defadan fazla konuşmuştu. İşler _kötüye_ gidiyordu. "Peki ya diğerleri?"

"Bill haklı," diye yanıtladı Frank başını sallayarak. "Burada dışarıda bir dünya bulunduğunu ve düşünecek başka şeyler olduğunu unutmak kolay. Fakat bize güvenen insanlar olduğunu unutma lüksüne sahip değiliz. Gecikirsek insanlar ölebilir."

"Fakat acelecilik pervasızlığa döndüğü ve bu da tehlikeli olmaya başladığı zaman ne olacak?" diye sordu Hestia. "Sınırları zorlamak ne zaman katıksız aptallık haline gelir?"

"Riskler olası faydaya ağır bastığı zaman." Kingsley soğukkanlı bir şekilde konuşurken başlar ona döndü ve Hestia'nın gözlerinde şimşekler çaktı.

"Riskler mi?" diye sordu. "Her eğitim günü bu çocukların ölmesine ramak kalıyor. Onlara bundan daha iyisini _borçluyuz_. Bizim işimiz onları eğitmek, onlara başarmaları için her şansı tanımak-onları ölüme göndermek değil!"

Fakat Kingsley'in koyu renk gözleri sert bakıyordu. "Neden burada olduğumuzu hepimiz biliyoruz," diye sakince yanıtladı. "Adaylar bile biliyor. Hepsi ölmelerinin gerekebileceğini anlıyor-ama bu savaşı sona erdirmek için bu riski göze almayı istiyorlar. Bedelini ödemeye hazırlar, tıpkı bizim gibi."

"Arada fark var." Bill, Hestia'nın yüzündeki inatçı ifadeyi daha önce görmüştü ve hayra alamet olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak Kingsley, gözü korkacak tiplerden değildi.

"Öyle mi dersin?"

"Biz bunun için eğitildik. Bu çocuklar sekiz haftada -_belki de daha kısa sürede_- SBD düzeyindeki büyücülerden biraz daha iyi olacaklar. Ve bunların çoğu çocuk. Bizim uğraştığımız şeyle başa çıkacak duygusal olgunluğa sahip değiller ve biz onların bunu eğitilmeden yapmalarını mı bekleyeceğiz?"

"Onları hafife alıyorsun," dedi usulca Kingsley.

"Fazla gerçekçiysem beni bağışla," diye tersledi onu Hestia kuru bir sesle. "Ben -"

"Bu kadar yeter," diye nazikçe sözünü kesti Frank. "_Böyle_ davranmamalıyız dostlar. Bunu başarmanın bir yolunu bulmalıyız."

Koltuğunda dik oturdu ve koltuğun dört ayağı birden sert bir çatırtıyla yere geri döndü. "Sekiz hafta içinde yirmi aday Seherbaz olacak, ne düşündüğümüz önemli değil. Bizim işimiz onları eğitmek. Şikayet etmek değil."

Longbottom'ın gri gözleri üç yardımcısının üzerinde gezindi. "Ve sekiz hafta çok uzun. Unutmayın ki biz burada güvendeyken, Sirius ve diğerlerinin işi başından aşkın ve _ölmekle meşguller_. Şu anda on dokuz aktif Seherbaz var ve dördü biziz. O çocuklara _ihtiyacımız_ var." Gözlerinde bir an acı bir bakış yanıp söndü, fakat sesi titremedi. "Ve onların yarısı bile ölse, şu anki halimizden daha iyi durumda olacağız."

* * *

Güneş parlıyordu ve başka bir gün olsaydı, güzel bir gün olabilirdi.

Peter burnunu çekti. Belki başka bir yıl. Ama bu yıl değil. 1992 kimsenin beklediği gibi çıkmamıştı. İçini çekti.

"Karanlık basıyor," dedi birden James.

"Ha?" Peter dönüp arkadaşına bakakaldı. Daha yeni öğleden sonra olmuştu ve güneş gökyüzünde yüksekteydi. Hepsi bir yana, mükemmel bir yaz günüydü, Temmuz sıcağı nihayet Ağustos ile karışmaya başlamıştı. İki arkadaş St. Mungo'nun iç avlusunda yalnızdı, Peter rahatsız bir hasır koltukta oturuyordu -_neden hastanelerdeki hiçbir koltuk rahat olmaz ki?_- ve James onun yanıbaşında çok yararlı olduğu kanıtlanmış olan büyülü Muggle tekerlekli sandalyesiyle süzülüyordu.

Peter daha o sabah Fransa'dan dönmüştü ve öğle yemeğinden sonra tekrar oraya buharlaşacaktı. Normalde hiç gelmesi gerekmezdi ama James onun hükümetinin başıydı ve Fransızlar sorun çıkarmaya başlamışlardı. _Her zamanki gibi._ İngiliz Büyücü dünyasına olan coğrafi ve tarihi yakınlıklarından ötürü, insan Fransızların Voldemort'un oluşturduğu tehlikeyi fark edeceğini ve onu durdurmak için harekete geçeceklerini sanıyordu. Ama _hayır, tabi ki öyle olmadı_. Voldemort _onların sorunu değildi_.

O yüzden James'in ona tavsiyede bulunması ve yol göstermesi için geri dönmüştü. Ne de olsa Sihir Bakanlığı'nı James idare ediyordu ve Peter arkadaşının daha sonra tutamayacağı vaatlerde bulunmak istemiyordu. Fransız salaklarının meselesi öğle yemeğini beklerken rafa kalkmıştı ve James gökyüzünün kusursuz mavisine boş bakışlarla bakıyordu. Görünürde bir tek bulut bile yoktu.

"Karanlık basıyor," diye cevap verdi arkadaşı. "Düşünebileceğimden daha da karanlık."

Peter bakakaldı ve James'in başı yavaşça ona doğru döndü. Endişe ela gözlerini koyulaştırmış, olduğundan onlarca yaş daha yaşlı görünmesine yol açmıştı. Peter aniden merak etti: _Hepimiz böyle mi görünüyoruz acaba? Yıllarca süren savaş hepimizi yaşlı adamlara mı çevirdi?_ Göğsünde bir sıkışma hissetti. _Çocukluğun masumiyeti nereye gitmişti?_

"Savaşın şimdi üç cephesi var," diye açıkladı James hüzünle. "Bizimle olanlar...bize karşı olanlar ...ve savaşmaktan çok fazla korkanlar."

Peter gözlerini kırpıştırdı, göğsündeki sıkışma artıyordu. Fakat James o konuşamadan devam etti.

"Fransızlar sadece örneklerden biri, Kılkuyruk," dedi tekerlekli sandalyeye bağlı büyücü. "Köşeye sıkıştılar ve korkuyorlar, ve eğer Voldemort onları fark etmezse her şeyin yoluna gireceğini umuyorlar. Burada da aynı şeyi görüyoruz-Yoldaşlık üyeleri Remus'a haber uçurarak çıkmak istediklerini söylüyorlar. Hükümetin sağ kalan üyeleri aileleriyle birlikte denizaşırı ülkelere kaçıyor." İçini çekti.

"Güvende olmak istedikleri için onları suçlayamam," dedi yavaşça James. "Fakat başkalarının hayatı pahasına güven aradıkları için suçlayabilirim."

Peter yutkundu. "Fakat onları durdurabilir miyiz?"

"Bilmiyorum," diye itiraf etti James. "Cesaretlendirebiliriz ve ilham verebiliriz. Onlara eğer başarısız olursak herkesin kaybedeceğini hatırlatabiliriz. Fakat kaçmalarını engelleyebilir miyiz?" Başını yavaşça salladı. "Hayır, muhtemelen engelleyemeyiz.

"Fransızlara savaşacağımızı söyle, Peter. Sonuna kadar savaşacağız, istediğimiz için değil, mecbur olduğumuz için. Ve bunu onlarla ya da onlarsız, yapacağız."

* * *

Koku ilk kez hissedilir hale geldiğinde, Sirius ve Harry satranç oynuyorlardı. Kütüphanenin kapısına daha yakın oturan Lily, kokuyu ilk fark eden oldu ve patlamalar başladığında hemen ayağa kalktı bir şeylerin ters gitmesini o kadar uzun zamandır beklemişlerdi ki, diken üzerinde olmak ve sadece _beklemek_...

"Hay-" diye başladı, fakat Lily'nin 11 yaşındaki oğlunun ve Harry'nin 32 yaşındaki annesinin önünde küfür etmeden önce kendini frenledi.

Harry yukarıya bakarak "Duman," dedi gereksizce.

Lily, Sirius daha eve bir teşhis büyüsü yapamadan önce kütüphaneden dışarı fırladı. Sirius, Grimmauld Meydanı on iki numaranın odalarında günlerce çalışmıştı, ve bolca yardım almış olmasına rağmen, her odanın şifresini sadece o biliyordu. Diğerleri onları hissedebiliyordu ve birkaçı umutsuz durumlarda onları kontrol bile edebiliyordu, fakat anahtar kişi Sirius'tu. Onlardan herhangi birini kaldırabilecek olan ve hepsini bilen tek kişi oydu. Ateşin evin içinden gelmediğini anlaması sadece saniyeler sürdü fakat hemen sonra Lily'nin bağırdığını duydu.

"Asanı al Harry!" diye emir verdi Sirius, koltuğundan fırlayıp kütüphane kapısına yöneldi. Sert abanoz tahta parmak uçlarına serinlik veriyordu; kendi asasını almayı hatırlamamıştı ama Seherbaz içgüdüsüyle eline tutuyordu.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Kapıya vurulmaya devam ederken dışarıdan bir erkek sesi bağırdı: "İtfaiye! Kapıyı açın!" İçgüdüleri onu uyardı.

Sirius hızla koşarak ön kapıyı geçti, Lily'nin omzunun üstünden bakarak pencereden dikkatle dışarıya baktı. Ancak en iyi arkadaşının karısının aksine, dikkatle eski bir perdenin ardına gizlenmişti ve dışarıdan görülmesini engelleyeceğini umuyordu. Bunu yapmasının yüzde doksan nedeni eğitim, sadece yüzde onu da tahmindi, fakat içgüdüleri bir şeylerin ters gittiğini söylüyordu, ve Alastor Moody'nin öğrencisine öğrettiği bir şey varsa, o da içgüdülerin _önemli_ olduğuydu. Aklın bilmediğini sezgiler biliyordu ve Sirius Grimmauld meydanı on iki numarada olmamalıydı. İşler biraz farklı gelişmiş olsaydı, St. Mungo'da James ile birlikte, bir başka basın bülteninin ayrıntılarını konuşuyor olurdu-içinde tuhaf bir duygu vardı ve nedenini bilmiyordu.

Caddenin sağında büyük bir itfaiye kamyonu duruyordu, görüş alanında dağılmış olarak 5 itfaiyeci vardı. Hepsi itfaiyeci giysisi içinde ve maskeliydi, tıpkı Muggle itfaiyecilerinin her zaman yaptığı gibi, sırtlarına bantlanmış su depoları ve ellerinde baltalar _balta mı?-_ vardı. İtfaiyecilerden ikisi kamyonun yanında duruyor ve dev bir hortumla uğraşıyordu, diğer ikisi ise kapıyı yumruklayanın yanına koşuyordu. Sirius'un solunda, Grimmauld Meydanı on üç numara, tehlikeli bir şekilde tütüyordu.

Ama on üç numarada itfaiyeci yoktu. İkisi kamyonda, üçü ise Sirius'un kapı eşiğindeydi.

_BAM! BAM!_

"Kapıyı açın yoksa kıracağız!" diye bağırdı aynı ses. Sonra, sanki yeni aklına gelmiş gibi bağırdı: "On üç numaraya geçmek için duvarınızı yıkmamız lazım!"

Sirius Muggle tarihini fazla olmasa da biraz bilirdi, ama Hogwarts'taki günlerinde çok önemli gelirdi bu ona, özellikle de kendini yabancı düşmanı ailesinin geri kalanıyla kıyaslayınca. Ancak Muggle kent evlerinin komşu bir bina yanarken yangın tehlikesi altında olduğunu biliyordu. Yan duvarları ortak olduğu için yangın birinden diğerine hızla yayılabilirdi-elbette, normal görünen bir kent evi büyüyle yangına karşı korunmadığı sürece.

"Son kez söylüyorum, ya kapıyı açarsınız, ya da-"

"Bunlar Muggle değil," dedi birden Lily.

"Ne?" Sirius pencereden geriye doğru sıçradı, hızla odaları kontrol eden bir büyü yolladı. Odalarda durum normaldi ama içindeki huzursuzluk tekrar kıpırdandı.

"Baltalarını indirdiler," diye açıkladı yavaşça Lily, ön kapıya doğru ilerleyerek. "Muggle'lar baltaları olmadan kapıları kıramazlar."

Yavaşça "Burada duman var," diyen Harry, Lily ve Sirius'u yerinden sıçrattı. Onun yaklaştığını fark etmemişlerdi, zamanları yoktu. Her şey çok hızlı gelişiyordu.

Ve işte oradaydı. Sirius tüm kalbiyle meselenin sadece kesinlikle Phineas Nigellus'tan daha yaşlı olan ve en azından Sirius doğmadan yıllar önce kullanıma kapanmış olan havalandırma sisteminde olmasını diledi. Fakat kontrol etmeye zaman yoktu.

Sadece umut edecek zamanı vardı.

Yine de denemesi gerekiyordu ve Sirius hızlı bir teşhis büyüsü yaptı. Eğer Ölüm Yiyenler - ve onlar Ölüm Yiyenler _olmalıydı_, çünkü başka kimse buna cesaret edemezdi-Grimmauld Meydanı'nda yangın çıkarmanın bir yolunu bulmuşlarsa, sonları gelmiş demekti. Fakat onun ve diğer Seherbazların eve büyük bir özenle yerleştirdikleri Yangın Söndürme Büyüleri ve Alev Geriletici Tılsımlar hala yerinde duruyordu. Sonuç olarak, Grimmauld Meydanı'nın içinde yangın çıkarmanın _hiçbir_ yolu... Uç Uç Şebekesi dışında. _Yoo, lanet olsun._ Sirius buz kesti. _Uç Uç-şöminesi!_

"Lily!" Kadın ön kapıya ulaştığı sırada Sirius hızla döndü: "Şö-"

Birdenbire kıyamet koptu.

_Çatırt._

Alarm odalarda aynı anda başladı, en az üç büyücü tehlike sinyalinin hemen gönderilmemesi için bir büyü yapıyordu, ancak bu da bir büyüydü ve Grimmauld Meydanı'nın yakınında yapılmıştı. Fakat gürültü Lily'nin geriye doğru sıçramasına neden oldu ve antreye tahta kıymıkları saçılarak Sirius ve Harry'e saplandı. Bununla birlikte, bu kesinlikle endişe edecekleri en önemsiz şeydi.

Gümüş metal kapıda bir delik açıyordu. Bir _delik_. Lily baltalar hakkında yanılmıştı. Anlaşılan "itfaiyecilerden" biri baltasını indirmemişti; bunun yerine üçlü tarafından sert tahta kapıya saplanması için büyüyle güçlendirilmişti. Sirius bile bakakalmıştı, gerçi baltanın kenarı kaybolurken dışarıdaki dünyanın dar açılı bir manzarasını gözlerinin önüne sermişti. Hemen sonra, kapıdaki yarık tahta bir sopanın yuvarlak ucuyla kapandı. _Sopa. Evet._ Aklı inanılmaz derecede yavaş çalışıyordu.

Zaman hızla geçiyordu ve içgüdüleri beynini tekrar harekete geçirdi.

"Geri çekil!"

Nezaketi bir yana bırakarak, Lily'i kavradı ve geriye doğru savurdu; Harry annesinin bedeni üzerine yıkılırken sendeledi. Fakat Sirius yeterince hızlı hareket edememişti-

_"Reducto!"_

Bu kez, sesi tanıdı, takviye edilmiş kapı sarsıldı ve Sirius kendini yana doğru atarak büyünün ışınlarından kılpayı kurtuldu. Delik artık daha büyüktü, ortada duran itfaiyeci kılığındaki adamın Lloyd Flint olduğunu kesinlikle anlamasına yetecek kadar büyümüştü. Sonra bir hareket oldu ve Flint kenara çekilirken başka bir ses:

"Seni aptal! O büyüyü kullanma! _Cadovallum!_" Rodolphus Lestrange (Remus küçük olanını öldürdükten sonra geriye kalan tek Lestrange erkek kardeşi) hırladı. Tüm ön duvar sarsıldı ve titredi, fakat yıkılmadı.

Mimari iyi olduğu için mi, yoksa ses büyüsü işe yaradığı için mi böyle olmuştu, Sirius'un gerçekten umurunda değildi. Her iki durumda da, fazla zamanları yoktu ve durduğu yere çömeliverdi. Beşe karşı ikiydiler, ama içeride olma avantajına sahiptiler - şimdilik. Kısa bir süre içinde güvenli sığınakları ölüm tuzağına dönüşebilirdi.

Lily onun arkasından _"Sersemlet!"_ diye bağırdı ve Flint yıkıldı.

Dışarıdan üç kızgın ses _"Diffindo!"_ diyerek karşılık verdi.

_"Aboriscum,"_ diye tısladı Lily Sirius'un arkasından, kapı binlerce parçaya bölünürken Harry'i geriye doğru itti. Sirius'un bakması gerekmiyordu, ama gerekseydi bile, oğlanı göremeyecekti. Lily her zamanki becerikliliğiyle oğlunu görünmez hale getiren karmaşık bir büyü yapıvermişti. Sirius'un ellerini bilinçli düşünceden çok aldığı eğitim yönetiyordu.

_"Capitiscindo!"_ diye bağırdı Sirius, ve Igor Karkaroff'un kafasının topaç gibi dönerek yerinden çıkışını seyretti. Havaya uçan kafa Rodolphus Lestrange'nin omzuna çarparak Ölüm Yiyeni yerinden sıçrattı. Fakat Sirius onların tepkisini seyrederek zaman kaybetmedi. Lestrange'yi hedef alarak başka bir lanet gönderdi ama ıskaladı, fakat böylece Rodolphus'u kapıdan uzağa sıçramak zorunda bıraktı.  
_"Arkamdan kapıyı tut, Lily!"_ diye bağırdı Sirius, çömeldiği yerden kalkarken aynı anda bir Kalkan Büyüsü yapıyordu. Kırmızı bir ışık huzmesi hızla vızıldayarak sağ kulağının yanından geçti ve Ölüm Yiyenlerden biri yere yığıldı. Ancak diğeri bir kadındı- hala geliyordu ve artık maske takmıyordu. _"Ve şömineyi kapat!"_

Lily itiraz edemeden Sirius kapıdan fırlamıştı.

_İkiye karşı bir._ Flint yerdeydi. Karkaroff ölmüştü. Lily'nin ikinci kez vurduğu her kimse hala baygındı, ama hala Sirius'un başa çıkması gereken iki kişi vardı ve bunlar Voldemort'un en korkulan Ölüm Yiyenleriydi. _O zaman durumu biraz daha eşitleyelim._ Sağa dönerek kuzeninin İmperius Lanetinden kurtuldu ve nişan aldı.

_"Incendio!"_ diye bağırdı Sirius ve Rodolphus'un alevler onu yutarken ulumasını izledi. Zavallı aptal -kuşkusuz çok _ağır olduğu_ için- Muggle ceketini çıkarmıştı. Ancak Rodolphus'un fark etmediği şey, o ceketin aynı zamanda ateşe dayanıklı olduğu ve Sirius'un onu ateşe vermesini önlediğiydi. Kısa bir an, Seherbazın yüzünde soğuk bir sırıtma belirdi. _Annen sana ateşle oynanmaz demedi mi? _

Lestrange haykırmaya devam ediyordu, fakat Sirius'un onunla daha fazla ilgilenecek zamanı yoktu. Bunun yerine, dönerek sığındığı duvardan geri sekti ve öne atılırken bir savunma büyüsü yaptı. Bunu yaparken öğle güneşinde parlayan şimşekler çaktı, bir saniye gecikseydi şimdi pişmiş olacaktı. On beş metre ötesinde Bellatrix Lestrange nasıl olduysa giydiği itfaiyeci kıyafetini parçalayıp atmış ve onun peşine düşmüştü. Rodolphus kendi başının çaresine bakmak zorundaydı.

_"Imperio!"_

_"Everbero!"_

İki büyü havada çarpıştı ve meydanın her tarafına bir kıvılcım yağmuru saçtı. Sirius sağ tarafında bir parça çimenin alev aldığını gördü ama bakmaya zamanı yoktu-yeşil ışık parlayarak geçerken o tarafa doğru attı kendini ve aklına ilk gelen büyüyü yaptı. Bunun bir başka Darbe Büyüsü olması yeterince tuhaftı, ve bu kez hedefine ulaşmıştı.

Bellatrix havaya doğru uçtu ve neredeyse aynı anda tekrar ayaklarının üzerine indi, bu büyü Sirius'a terk edilmiş itfaiye arabasının arkasına geçme fırsatını verdi. Hızla sol arka tekerleğin arkasına gizlendi ve Bellatrix'in açıkta ayakta durup ona baktığını gördü.

"Karşıma çıkmaya korkuyor musun kuzen?" diye bağırdı gülerek.

"Oynamaya dört arkadaşını getiren ben değilim!" diye cevap verdi Sirius da bağırarak, hızla düşünüyordu. Lily'nin yardım çağıracağını biliyordu, fakat onlara ulaşmaları ne kadar sürerdi? Ve Rodolphus artık ayağa kalkmıştı, alevlerden kurtuluyordu. Mangalda ızgara yapılmış gibi görünüyordu ve çok kızgındı ama görev başındaki bir adam gibi büyük bir hızla kapıya yönelmişti.

Aniden pencerelerden birinden kırmızı bir ışık fırladı, onu kılpayı kaçırdı ve Sirius bu fırsatı kaçırmadı. Mesafe uzaktı ama-_"Reducto!"_  
Kibar ya da onurlu davranmaya zaman yoktu; savaşta bu iki duygusal konu da pencereden çıkıp giderdi. Sirius'un büyüsü Rodolphus Lestrange'i milyarlarca minik parçaya bölmüş olsaydı bile kendini kötü hissetmezdi, ama bulunduğu açıdan, gerçekte tüm umudu diğer büyücünün dikkatini dağıtabilmekti.

Ve işe yaradı. İtfaiye kamyonunun arkasında Bellatrix'ten gizlenen, fakat Rodolphus'un tamamen gözü önünde olan Sirius'a büyü göndermeye hazırlanan Ölüm Yiyen, arkasını Grimmauld Meydanı'na dönmüştü. Yani Lily'e.

İçin için yanmaya devam eden on üç numaranın ön bahçesindeki çimenlere yüzükoyun düştüğünde daha asasını bile kaldırmamıştı.

Sirius, "Sadece sen ve ben kaldık gibi görünüyor, Trixie!" diye sataştı kuzenine.

Bellatrix öfkeyle ciyakladı ve Sirius itfaiye kamyonu bir ateş topuna dönüşmeden önce yana kaçmaya zor zaman buldu. Sirius yuvarlanarak düzinelerce rakibini çılgına çeviren aynı çömelme pozisyonunu aldı ve mesafe uzak olmasına rağmen bir Yakma Laneti için nişan aldı. Doğal olarak ıskaladı çünkü Bella her zaman hızlıydı, fakat günün menüsünde ateş var gibi görünüyordu ve Sirius onun kurallarıyla oynamaya dünden razıydı. Şimdilik.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Reducto!"_

_"Evanescorpus!"_

_"Imperio!"_

Bu kez, büyüler havada karmakarışık çarpışıyordu, kalkanlara ve birbirlerine çarpıyor ve havada devasa boyutlardaki bir Muggle ışık gösterisi oluşturuyordu. Her ikisi de hiç düşünmeden yana kaçıyor ve rakibine büyü gönderiyordu ve Sirius yanmakta olan itfaiye kamyonunun sağ tarafında ve tüten evin solunda olduğunun ancak göz ucuyla farkındaydı. Her şey rakibinden ve bu andan ibaretti. Dikkatinin dağılması intihar demekti.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ diye ciyakladı Bellatrix ve Sirius kılpayı zamanında kurtuldu. Yakındaki bir arabanın arkasına pike yaptı ve asasını en yakın sokak lambasına doğrulttu.

_"Resiacio!"_ Uzun metal direk yerinden fırlayarak yere ve Bellatrix'e doğru düştü. Kadın şimşek hızıyla yana sıçradı, fakat Sirius ikinci büyü için nişan almıştı bile. Yan tarafından bir çatırtı geldi ama nereden geldiğine bakacak halde değildi. _"Conjunctivits!"_  
Iskaladı, ama kadının cevap olarak gönderdiği büyü hedefini buldu ve Sirius göğsüne çarpan dev bir ağırlıkla geriye doğru uçtu. Bellatrix'in Darbe Büyüsü aceleye gelmişti, yoksa muhtemelen bayılmış olurdu-çılgın gibi sağa doğru yuvarlandı ve burnunun dibinde yeşil bir ışığın parladığını gördü. Hala yan yatan Sirius asasını ileriye uzattı ve ikisi aynı anda büyü yaptılar.

_"Crucio!"_

_"Vindireperio!"_

Bellatrix'in başka bir Öldüren Lanet göndereceğini ummuştu ama Cruciatus Laneti de neredeyse onun kadar iyiydi. Sirius'un büyüsü kadının büyüsünü kendi yüzüne geri gönderdi ve kuzeni acıyla haykırırken Sirius ayağa kalktı. Ne yazık ki Ayna Büyüsü bile ona sadece saniyeler kazandırmıştı ve ona başka bir büyüyle saldıramadan, Bellatrix ters dönmüş bir arabanın arkasına daldı. _Bu da nereden çıktı?_ Sorun değil. Yansıyan büyülerinden biri onu ters çevirmiş olmalıydı.

"Pis oynamaya korkuyor musun, Sirius?" diye alay etti kadın. "_Affedilmez_ bir şey yapmaya korkuyor musun?"

Lamba direği ona doğru gelirken yana kaçan Sirius, direğin arkasındaki kaldırıma çarpıp kırıldığını duydu. Sirius tekrar çömelip cevap verdi, "Peki ya _sen_ neden saklanıyorsun kuzen?" diye güldü. "Düello etmek çaresizlere işkence etmekten daha mı zor geldi?"

Kadının cevabını beklerken kalbi kulaklarında gümbür gümbür atıyordu. Caddeye dayadığı dizi üzerinde dengesini bulmaya çalışarak asasını hazır tuttu, tek yapması gereken onun harekete geçmesini beklemekti. Bellatrix arabanın arkasında saklanıyordu ve arabanın sağından dışarı taşan şekli bozulmuş gölgesini görebilmesine rağmen, tam olarak nerede durduğunu anlaması mümkün değildi. Elbette, Sirius Bella'nın onu çok iyi görebildiğinden emindi, ama onu _vurmak_ için saklandığı yerden çıkmak zorundaydı. Ve bu da şartları eşitlemeye yetecekti.

Üstelik, Sirius'un tek yapması gereken beklemekti ve kadın bunu biliyordu. Lily Remus'u çağırmış olmalıydı, kuşkusuz, ve Yoldaşlık üyeleri kısa süre içinde orada olacaklardı. Aslında, Sirius hala gelmemiş olmalarına biraz şaşırmıştı, fakat sonra tekrar başladı, gergin düellolar her zaman katılanların hissettiğinden daha uzun sürerler-_İşte!_

Bellatrix'in kafası göründü. _"Cruico!"_ diye bağırdı.

_"Extundo!"_

İki lanet de hedefini buldu. Sirius'unki Bellatrix'e çarpınca, olması gerektiği gibi, kadın yumruk yemiş gibi oldu, Sirius acı vücuduna yayılarak haykırırken geriye doğru sarsıldı. Fakat acıya alışıktı ve Affedilmeyen Lanet'ler konsantrasyon gerektirirdi; ve Bellatrix şu anda buna sahip değildi. Sirius yuvarlanarak çömeldiği yere geri döndü ve artık göz önünde olan kuzenine yeni bir büyü yolladı.

_"Imperio!"_

Artık pis oynayacaktı. Kadın doğal olarak yana kaçtı ve Sirius sol tarafından gelen bir bağırış duydu-Lily'nin en başta sersemlettiği Ölüm Yiyen kendine gelmişti ve Sirius kendine gelen sersemletme büyüsünün vızıltısını duyduğunda kalkan büyüsü yapmaya ancak zaman bulmuştu. Ön kapının yanında, Flint ayağa kalkarken, Avery -Avery olmalıydı, bu sesi başkası çıkaramazdı- Sirius'un aceleyle yapılmış Eksiltme Laneti'nden kaçıyordu. _İşte şimdi işim bitti._

Evden gelen kırmızı ışık Flint'in sendelemesine neden oldu ve az daha düşüyordu, fakat adam kasıtlı olarak bilinçsiz yatan Rodolphus Lestrange'ye doğru emekliyordu. Sirius Lily'nin her an evden dışarı çıkabileceğini biliyordu, ve ipler doğru Ölüm Yiyenler'in eline geçecekti-günün sözü pis oynamaktı artık. Bellatrix'e baktı, fakat o tekrar arabanın arkasına saklanmıştı. O da geri dönüp Avery'e nişan aldı.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Yeşil ışık parladı ve Avery yere düştü. Sirius dönmeye devam etti ve Flint'in yanına henüz vardığı ve uyandırmaya çalıştığı Bellatrix'in can sıkıcı kocası görüş alanına girdi.

_"Sersemlet!"_ diye bağırdı Bellatrix.

Belki de kadın Rodolphus'u çoğu insanın düşündüğünden daha fazla seviyordu; Sirius hızla yana kaçtı, ama büyünün ışınları yine de ona çarptı ve her şey birden _yavaşladı_. Yuvarlandı, fakat her saniye bir ömür gibi geliyordu ve kaybedecek saniyeleri olmadığını biliyordu. Bir saniye bile, ve işler gerçekten çok kötüleşecekti-

Tanıdık bir ses _"Everbero!"_ diye bağırdı ve Bellatrix öfkeyle haykırdı.

Sirius etrafında büyüler uçuşurken yeni gelenleri görmek için başını ona eziyet eden bir yavaşlıkla çevirdi. Alice Longbottom, Francine Hoyt ve Derek Dawlish bir anda caddede belirmişlerdi ve çok iyi tanıdığı eller onu geriye doğru çekiyordu. Remus.

_"Ennervate,"_ dedi arkadaşı yavaşça ve Sirius her ne kadar bilincini kaybetmemiş olsa da, canlandırma büyüsü istenen etkiyi gösterdi. Neyse ki hızla etkili olmuştu, Sirius'un refleksleri Remus'u başının üzerinden yeşil bir ışık geçerken aşağı çekecek kadar hızlanmıştı. Arkadaşını yana iterken, Sirius yuvarlandı ve asasını kaldırdı.

_"Sersemlet!"_ diye bağırdı, bir kez daha Bellatrix'e nişan alarak. Remus'u öldürmeye çalışmıştı, gerçi pekala Sirius'a da nişan almış olabilirdi-

Kırmızı ışık göğsüne çarptı ve Bellatrix yere yığıldı. Sağdan bir yerden bir çığlık geldi ve Sirius gözünün ucuyla Dawlish'in sendelediğini gördü-fakat hemen sonra Rodolphus karısının yanına varmıştı ve göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar Ölüm Yiyenler geride kafası kopmuş Karkaroff'u ve ölü Avery'i bırakarak buharlaşmıştı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	11. Bölüm 11: Kaderin İllüzyonu

On Birinci Bölüm: Kaderin İllüzyonu

Üç saat sonra Sirius, mutfaktaki sandalyeye iç çekerek çöktü. Teker teker Remus, Lily ve dört tane Seherbaz, Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki tüm koruma büyülerini kontrol ederek neyin yanlış gittiğini bulmaya çalıştı. Bir şekilde yeterince korumanın saptırıldığını ve böylece Ölüm Yiyenlerin fark edilmeden eve yaklaşabildiğini ortaya çıkarttılar. Elbette o beşlinin Grimmauld Meydanını görmeleri şaşırtıcı değildi, beşi de Büyücü Dünyası'nın eski ailelerinin üyeleriydi ve hepsi daha önce oraya gitmişti - ama onlara karşı koruma büyülerinin onların varlığını Sirius'a haber vermemesi korkutucuydu. Üç yorgun saatten sonra korumalar tekrar yapılmış ve düzeltilmişti... ama asıl sorun hiç bulunamadı.

Remus doğası gereği paranoyak ya da şüpheci biri değildi ama bu olay dişlerinin tıkırdamasına yetmişti. Sirius'un asık yüzüne bakmak işleri daha da kolaylaştırmıyordu; arkadaşının çok yorgun olduğunu biliyordu ve endişeli olduğunu söylemeye gerek bile yoktu.

İletişim kurmak için kelimelere gerek duymadan birbirlerine bakıştılar. Temmuzun Yirmi Dokuzuydu ve Harry'nin on ikinci yaşını doldurmasına iki gün kalmıştı. Aslında yirmi dört saatten az vardı ve bunun anlamı Voldemort'un kendi karar verdiği son tarih giderek yaklaşıyordu. Eğer Harry'yi öldürecekse fazla zamanı yoktu.

_Ve Peter Fransa'dan dönmemiş olsaydı, Sirius St. Mungo'da James'le birlikte olacaktı ki şimdi Lily de Harry de ölmüş olacaktı_. Remus, aynı ifadeyi arkadaşının yüzünde görerek titredi. Şanslıydılar ve hepsi bunu biliyordu. Çok fazla şanslıydılar.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız?" diye sordu Alice Longbottom. Güzel, yuvarlak yüzü şimdi ciddi ve neşesizdi ki Remus bu aralar hangi yüze baksa aynı ifadeyi görüyordu ve ona bakınca gençliğimiz nereye gitti diye düşündü. Bir taraftan daha dün gülen, neşeli Remus'un ilk yılında sınıf başkanı, üçüncü yılında da Öğrenci başı olan Alice Hoppner... diğer taraftan bu tasasız günler geçen yüzyıla ait gibiydi. Remus, acı düşünceleri uzaklaştırırken Sirius konuştu.

"Bence, birkaç gün için Seherbazları burada tutmalıyız. İnsanları böyle tutsak etmekten nefret ediyorum ama başka seçenek göremiyorum." Kaçlarını çattı ve derin bir nefes verdi. "En azından koruma büyülerinin nasıl ters gittiğini anlayana kadar."

"Ben kalırım," dedi Dawlish hemen. "Zaten evde beni bekleyen karım ve çocuklarım da yok." Alice tek kaşını kaldırırken adam sırıttı. "Ya da huysuz bir kayınvalide ve çocuk..."

Kadın kıs kıs güldü. "Ben kayınvalidemi _seviyorum,_ teşekkür ederim."

"Sen tek olmalısın," dedi Francine Hoyt. "Ben, benimkine dayanamıyorum. Ama yine de bunun nedeni Muggle olması ve sürekli garip şeyler yapmamı anlayamaması da olabilir."

Hepsi güldü ama neşe kısaydı. İçinde bulundukları zamanın stresi o kadar ağırdı ki daha uzun süremezdi. "Emin misin, Derek?" diye sordu Sirius. "Hayatını alt üst etmek istemiyor ve -"

"Savaş bunu çoktan yaptı, şef," dedi Dawlish üzgünce gülümseyerek. "İşleri düzeltmek için birazcık geç. Evet, eminim. Üzerime düşeni yapacağım."

"Bence bu iyi bir fikir," diye onayladı Alice. "En azından geri sayım bitene kadar..." Karanlık gözleri kısıldı. "Ya da biz korumalara ne olduğunu anlayana kadar..."

"Bu konuda da yardım edebilirim," dedi Dawlish.

"Tamam, o zaman," diye onayladı Sirius, Remus'a bakarak. "Tabi senin daha iyi bir fikrin yoksa."

Remus dudaklarını düşünürken ısırdı. "Yok," dedi iç çekerek. "Demek istediğim Harry'yi güvenlik için Hogwarts'a getirebiliriz ama..." Harry'ye bakınca sözünü kesti. "Ne oldu, Harry?"

James'in oğlu, herkes ona doğru dönünce kızardı. "Hiçbir şey," diye cevapladı hemen.

"Emin misin?" diye sordu Remus nazikçe. Harry her zaman çok kötü bir yalancı olmuştu.

"Hayır - yani demek istediğim evet." Harry daha da koyu bir kırmızıya döndü ve rahatsızca masaya bakmaya başladı. "Sadece herkesin beni korumak için bu kadar çok çaba göstermesinden hoşlanmıyorum," diye ekledi sessizce. "Demek istediğim, Sirius bugün ölebilirdi ve siz dördünüz ailenizden, evinizden, Hogwarts'tan ayrılmayı planlıyorsunuz... Bu pek doğru gibi gelmiyor."

Lily uzanıp elini oğlunun omzuna koydu. "Bu senin hatan değil, Harry."

"Benim hatam olmadığını biliyorum," dedi kızgınca bakarak. "Ama hala her şeyin benim etrafımda dönmesi doğru değil. Ben bir şey _yapmadım_. Ve ölsem bile bir şey fark etmeyecek. En azından savaş için..."

"Burada yanılıyorsun," dedi Remus sessizce. "Herkes fark eder. Her hayat, her ölüm - bizim savaşmamızın nedeni bu. İnsanlar hayat korkusu taşımadan yaşasın, çocuklar Voldemort'un elinde ölmesin diye savaşıyoruz. Sen önemlisin, Harry. Hem kendi kendine hem de savaş için."

"Ama kehanet," diye itiraz etti çocuk. "Sadece doğum tarihindeki bir kaza ve artık benden bahsetmiyor bile olabilir."

Farkında olmadan tüm gözler Sirius'a döndü. _İkinci_ kehaneti bilen sadece Lily ve Remus olduğu halde herkes Sirius'a döndü - ve tekrar Sirius cevapladı. Her zaman doğru yerde doğru şeyi yapma gibi bir yeteneği vardı, diğer zamanlarda pervasız ve delice şeyler yapsa bile. "Hayır, senden bahsetmeyebilir," diye cevapladı sessizce. "Ve artık geçerli bile olmayabilir. Ama şu anda önemli olan şey Voldemort'un _öyle _olduğunu sanması. Böylece peşinden geliyor.

"Seni korumak önemli, Harry sadece yarı deli bir görücü senin Voldemort'u yenebileceğini söylediği için değil, sadece böyle hedef olmayı hak etmediğin için." Mavi gözleri Harry'nin yeşil gözleriyle buluştu. "Bu adil değil ve geçmişi değiştirebilseydim, değiştirirdim. Ama Voldemort'u centilmence oynaması için zorlayamam. Tek yapabileceğim onu durdurmak için savaşmak. Ve seni her koruduğumuzda onu engelliyoruz ve bu işin bitmediğini kanıtlayarak zafer kazanıyoruz."

Harry onayladı ve Remus, çocuğun gözlerinden acı bir utanmanın geçtiğini fark etti. İç çekti. "Hedef olmaktan nefret ediyorum."

"Ben de öyle," Sirius sırıttı ve Harry ona karşılık güldü - ama sadece Remus, Sirius'un gözlerinin arkasındaki gölgeleri gördü ve anladı. İki gün içinde Voldemort'un ültimatomu sona erecekti ve o zaman bittiğinde Karanlık Lord küplere binecekti. Öfkesi için en mantıklı hedef Harry'ydi, tabi ki - _Eğer onun dikkatini dağıtmazsak_, Remus bunu kesinlikle biliyordu. _Eğer onun görmezden gelemeyeceği başka bir hedef yaratmazsak._

Gözleri, masanın arkasındaki Sirius'la buluştu.

* * *

Geri sayım bir güne inmişti. Lily, Tek Boynuzlu At Grubuyla bir toplantıya çağırılmıştı ama bir baykuşla Molly Weasley'e onsuz idare etmeleri için baykuş yollamıştı. Herkes anlamıştı; Harry'ye yapılan saldırı _Gelecek Postası_'nın baş sayfasında boydan boya yazılmıştı. Ayrıntılar elbette ki ortaya çıkartılamamıştı - her şeyden önce bir şeyleri ortaya çıkaracak bir Sihir Bakanlığı yoktu - ama _Kehanet_ Bakanlığın enkazından nasıl olduysa bulunmuştu. Sirius ve birkaç Seherbaz itfaiye aracına ölüleri yükleyip uzaklaştırırken birkaç gazeteci ortaya çıkmıştı (o sırada Lily ve Remus da on üç numaradaki yangını söndürmeye çalışıyorlardı). Alice, gazetecileri kovalasa bile savaşın ve yıkımın izlerini silmek imkansızdı.

_Bakanlık yıkıldı ama gazetecilere bir şey olmadı_, diye düşündü Lily acıyla. _Dünyanın en gereksiz elemanları en son gidiyor._

İç çekerek _Merlin'in Büyüsü: Eski Kara Büyülere Bir Bakış'a_ baktı. Tek Boynuzlu At Grubuna katılamasa da araştırmaları devam ediyordu ve tüm gün boyunca okuyordu. Rahat sandalyesinin yanındaki kitap yığını her saat büyüyordu; Grimmauld Meydanı araştırmak için, özellikle Kara Büyü için ki bu alanda bir Seherbaz'la evli bile olsa pek bilgisi yoktu, mükemmel bir yerdi. Lily bir saat önce _Kanunsuz Büyü_'yü bitirmişti ve bu da onu _Karanlığın Yaratıkları_ ve _Modern Büyünün Evrimi ve Gelişimi_'ni okumaya itmişti. Ama sorun, aradığı cevabın hiçbir kitapta olmamasıydı ve Lily bunu biliyordu. Hatta bir cevabın olup _olmadığını_ bile bilmiyordu ama işi bunu bulmaktı.

Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı içinde Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu imkânsızı başarmasıyla ün salmıştı. Ama Lily şimdi ne kadar şanslı olduklarını biliyordu; yüzden fazla projeye başlamışlardı ve çok azı tamamlanmıştı. Ama şimdi Bakanlık olmadan ve Dumbledore'un bilge sesi olmadan yerlerinde sayıyorlardı.

Lily gözyaşlarının akmasına izin vermedi. _Bunun hakkında düşünmeyeceğim_. Kontrol, bazen çok zorlaşıyordu. Ustası öleli bir aydan birazcık daha fazla olmuştu ve bu hala çok canını yakıyordu. Büyücü Dünyası, Lily'yi ailesinden uzaklaştırmıştı - ebeveynleri ölmüştü ve Petunia'ya ne oluğunu ancak Merlin bilirdi ama Lily onun evli olduğunu ve en az bir çocuğunun olduğunu biliyordu. Ama yıllar boyunca kaybettiği ailesi yerine yeni bir büyücü ailesi edinmişti. Remus, Peter ve Sirius elbette ki bu ailenin bir parçasıydı - ve Dumbledore. İlk önce Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunda ve sonra da Bakanlıkta Dumbledore onun ustası olmuştu. Minerva McGonagall gibi izinden gidip işler kötüye gidince ona dayanabileceğin bir usta... Ve şimdi ölüydü, Minerva gibi...

Neredeyseler şimdi birbirlerini görebileceklerini umut ediyordu.

İç çekerek Lily, dikkatini _Merlin'in Büyüsü_'ne verdi. Ruh Eminiler kitapta bahsedilmemişti bile (Merlin'in zamanında var olmadıkları için bu çok da şaşırtıcı değildi), ama karanlık yaratıklar için ilginç teoriler vardı. Ve bu teoriler pek de alakalı olmasa da anahtar olabilirdi -

"Anne?"

Lily kafasını kaldırdı. "Evet, Harry?"

"Seni rahatsız etmek istemiyorum, ama..." kapının ağzında durarak sözünü kesti. Harry çok belirsiz görünüyordu ve Lily, oğlunun yüzünde bu ifadeyi görmeye alışmıştı. Doğum gününe bir gün kalmıştı ve başka bir zamanda, başka bir yılda gülüyor ve merak ediyor olurdu - ama bu sene farklıydı ve öyle değilmiş gibi davranmak gereksizdi.

"Rahatsız etmiyorsun," diye gülümsedi ve kitabı kapattı. "İçeri gir. Sorun ne?"

Harry başka bir sandalyeye oturdu, yüzü üzgündü. "Şey, um, ben yarın belki St. Mungo'ya gideriz diyecektim. Babamı ziyaret etmek için."

Normal bir on iki yaşındaki çocuk doğum günü için hediye isterdi. Harry sadece babasını ziyaret etmek istiyordu ve bu Lily'nin kalbini kırdı. Ve cevabı da kalbini kırdı. "Üzgünüm ama bunu yapamayız, Harry."

"Biliyorum." Omuzları düştü. "Güvenlik ve diğer şeyler gereği... Ama sormam gerekti."

"Üzgünüm, tatlım."

"Bu senin hatan değil, anne." Harry gülmeye çalıştı ama başarısız oldu. "Elimizde olan bir şey değil."

"Doğru. Ama hala üzgünüm." _Yaşına göre fazla olgun_, diye düşündü Lily mutsuzca. _Çok fazla olgun... Ve bir yıldan az bir süre önce bu böyle değildi_. İç çekmemek için kendini zorladı. _Küçük oğlumu geri istemem yanlış mı?_

"Biliyorum." Harry iç çekti ve sonra biraz rahatladı. "Bu sabah babamla konuştum. Sirius'un ve Remus'un doğum günüm için _büyük_ bir şey planladıklarını söyledi. Hiç 'beklemeyeceğim' bir şey..." Birden tekrar on bir yaşında bir çocuk olmuştu. "Ne olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Lily kıkırdadı. "Tabi ki biliyorum."

"_Anne._"

"Ne?" Kadın, çocuğun neşeli olduğunu görerek sırıttı.

"Bu adil değil!" diye itiraz etti çocuk.

"Tabi ki değil," dedi Lily iyi halle. "Ama bu da büyük olmanın avantajlarından biri, canım."

Harry homurdanıp mırıldandı, "aptal aileler."

"Bu neydi, Harry," Lily tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Hiçbir şey," diye gürledi Harry, annesini güldürerek.

"Ben de öyle ummuştum." Kadın sırıttı. "Şimdi neden iyi küçük bir çocuk olmuyorsun ve babanın o koca ağzını doğum günü sürprizin hakkında açmadığını farz etmiyorsun?"

"_Anne_! Ben küçük bir çocuk değilim!"

"Elbette değilsin, canım." Lily şeytanca gülümsedi. "Şimdi güzel bir lolipop ister misin?"

* * *

Genellikle Avalon'a hava karardıktan sonra gelirdi. Her zaman adada en az dört aktif Seherbaz olurdu - öğrenciler gece nöbet tutabiliyordu ama öğrenecekleri hala çok şey vardı ve Karargâh'ın başı bunu biliyordu. Genellikle Black, bir ya da iki saatliğine adaya gelip Frank Longbottom'la konuşup kendi yoluna giderdi ama günden güne daha çok kalmaya başlıyordu. Bill, birkaç kez Sirius'la konuşabilmişti ama adada daha uzun kalmak için fazlasıyla yoğundu ve Seherbazlar bunu biliyordu. Yeni medya kalan Seherbazları takip etmesi iyice zorlaşmıştı ama Avalon'dakiler için durum böyle değildi. Her birinden ayrı rapor alıyorlardı ve Bill, medyanın bildiğinden çok daha fazlasını biliyordu.

James Potter gibi Sirius Black de geriden olayları yönetecek biri değildi. Avalon'a taşındıkları ilk ayda yedi amaç için ayrılmışlardı (dördü başarılı, ikisi başarısız olmuştu ve biri iki gruptan da sayılamayacak şekilde sonlanmıştı) ve Black hepsini yönetti. James gibi Sirius da kendisinin yapmadığı bir şeyi başkalarından isteyecek biri değildi ama James'ten farklı olarak Karanlık Lord'un gözüne şiş saplamak konusunda daha istekli ve azimliydi. Avalon'daki öğretmenlerin ve onların öğrencisinin ortak fikrine göre Sirius, Voldemort'un öfkesini bilerek kendi üzerine çekiyordu. Bunun neden istediğini kimse anlamıyordu ama neden yaptığı çok açıktı.

Her şeyden önce birisi yapmalıydı. Ve Dumbledore ölüydü.

Black'in hava karardıktan sonra Avalon'a gelmesinin bir nedeni buydu. O bir hedefti -Voldemort'un öldürülecekler listesinde genç Harry Potter'dan sonra ikinci kişiydi- ve kendini açığa koyması sadece aptalca olurdu. Voldemort'un sakalını çekmek bir şeydi, ama felakete neden olmak başka bir şeydi.

Bill, Sirius yükseltilmiş platforma merdivenle çıkarken izledi. Öğretmenler 4904 numaralı sınıfın yirmi öğrencisinin Avalon'un eski labirentinde sürprizlerle, çeşitli büyülerle ve tuzaklarla mücadele etmelerini izliyorlardı. İlk seferinde başaran çok azdı, özellikle Kingsley'in hayvanı Crup da oradayken. Bill, Kingsley'in Jack Russell'ın teriyerine bu kadar benzeyen küçük bir yaratığı nereden bulduğunu merak ediyordu. Mugglelar ve büyücüler genelde Crupları küçük köpekler olarak görürler ama Daisy'yi labirentin ortasında gören biri bunu yaptığına gerçekten pişman olurdu. Daisy, gözleriyle avlanırdı ve birini gördü mü asla unutmazdı.

Beklenildiği gibi Kingsley bu yaratığı nereden bulduğu konusunda ve neden böyle bir ismi olduğu konusunda oldukça ketumdu. Ama Kingsley, onu labirente koymayı önerdiğinde Frank sadece gülümsemişti ve şimdiden Daisy, beş öğrencinin kurtulma amaçlarını mahvetmişti. Muggle köpekleri dondurulabilirdi. Daisy, büyüden kaçmayı öğrenecek kadar bir Seherbazla yaşamıştı.

Altı öğrenci labirentte sendeleyerek yürümeye başladığında Bill duygudaşça irkildi. Nymphadora Tonks savunmada ve gizlenmede çok iyidir ama fena halde sakardı. Kız, sınıftan iki ayağının üstünde bir yere çarpmadan çıkamıyordu ve bunu saymazsak sınıf birincisi olacağından durum kötüydü.

Bir el omzuna dokundu. "Nasılsın, Bill?"

Gölgeli mavi gözlerin arkasında birçok soru vardı. "İyiyim," diye cevapladı seviyelice, ondan yaşlı olan adamın ne demek istediğini bilerek. _Ayrıca sessizlik büyüsünün değerini iyice anlıyorum. Bazı kâbuslar gitmiyor_.

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim," diye onayladı Black sessizce. Sonra bakışları labirente gitti; öğretmenlerin platformu tüm labirenti görebilecek konumdaydı, sadece yeraltı yollarını görmek için mecburen şeffaflık büyüsü kullanıyorlardı. "Sınıf hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?"

Bill, Frank ve Hestia'nın üzerinden baktı; onlar puan verecek kişilerdi ve dikkatleri tamamen Tonks'un üzerindeydi. Kingsley aşağıda, labirentin girişindeydi ve herhangi bir öğrenci yardıma ihtiyaç duyarsa diye hazır bekliyordu -ki genellikle ihtiyaçları olurdu- ve daha labirente yeni girecek olan gergin öğrencileri izliyordu. Bugün 4904 numaralı sınıf ilk kez labirente giriyordu ama son olmayacaktı. Bill şimdilik sadece izleyiciydi, sabahki çekilişte kısa çöpü seçerek şansını belli etmişti.

"Hızlı öğreniyorlar," diye cevapladı. "Bizden ve beklediğimden daha hızlı..." Omuz silkti. "Ama sanırım buna mecburlar değil mi?"

"Maalesef," diye yanıtladı Black. "Frank'in raporuna göre Pusu'ya düşüp Yakalanmışsınız."

"Evet. Bazı kısımları tekrar gözden geçirmemiz lazımdı ama..." Bill tekrar omuz silkti. "Düello yapmak onların yüzleşeceği şeyi düşününce çok önemsiz geliyor."

"Katılıyorum."

Genç Tonks, ilk duvarı aşarken ve ikinci kere Daisy ile karşılaşırken sessizlik içinde izlediler. Diğerleri gibi Crup'i ikinci kez dondurmaya çalışma aptallığını yapmadı - bunun yerine bir duvarın arkasına yuvarlanıp yön değiştirdi. Elbette ki Daisy, Tonks'un kahverengi saçları ve gözlerini arayarak takip etti.

"Ne halt -" dedi Bill gözlerini kırpıştırarak. "Bunu gördün mü?"

"Evet." Black kaşlarını çattı ve hepsi duvarın arkasından çıkan mor saçlı ve yeşil gözlü kadına baktılar. Crup ona aklı karışmışçasına baktı ve sonunda onun peşinde olduğu cadı olmadığına kanaat getirerek Tonks'un en son gittiği yola doğru devam etti.

Sırıtarak, cadı yoluna devam etti ama önüne çıkan bir ağaç kütüğüne takılarak tökezledi.

"Buna inanmıyorum," dedi Bill, parçalar yerine oturunca. Tonks kendine büyü yapmamıştı ama zaten Görünüş Değiştiren Büyüler Crup'in üzerinde işe yaramazdı. Her zaman onlarn arkasını görebilirlerdi bu da demek oluyordu ki... "O bir metamorphmagus."

Black bir dakikalığına sessiz kaldı ve sordu, "Adı ne demiştin?"

"Dememiştim." Bill ona baktı. "Ama adı, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks?" diye cevapladı diğeri şaşırarak.

"Evet," dedi Bill. "Onu tanıyor musun?"

"Hayır. Onu değil." Dedi Black. "Ama onun kim olduğunu biliyorum." Kötüce güldü. "Ve onun burada olmasından hiç de memnun olmayacak insanları tanıyorum."

Tam o sırada hareket eden duvar Tonks'u labirentin dışına attı.

* * *

Şikâyet ederek Tonks, bir çalıya yaslanarak pantolonunu eliyle temizlemeye çalıştı. En azından bir çamur gölünü 3 fitle ıskalamıştı ama bir duvar tarafından atılmak egosu için hiç de iyi değildi. Crup'i atlattığı için kendisiyle fazla gurur duymuştu -_zavallı Horace. Eminim onun sadece bir köpek olduğunu düşünmüştür_- ve labirentin diğer tuzaklarını tamamen unutmuştu. Ve dikkati dağıldığı anda labirent kazanmıştı.

Tonks iç çekti. En azından kimsenin yapamadığın kadar ileri gitmişti ve bugüne kadar yapmadığı bir şeydi. Genellikle kendini orta olarak görürdü ve bazı şeylerden sınıftan daha iyi, diğer her şeyde de kötü olduğunu düşünürdü. Bu Tonks'u rahatlatan bir düşünce de değildi. Akıllıydı ve bunu biliyordu - ama daha önce hiç bu kadar çok çalışması gerekmemişti. Öğrenmeyi çok sevdiği için okul zevkliydi. Ama Seherbaz eğitimi daha farklı olmuştu.

Bozuk kan önyargısı da işleri daha iyi yapmıyordu. Tüm hayatı boyunca babası Muggle doğumlu olduğu için diğer "daha iyi" büyücü aileleri ona yukarıdan bakmıştı. Saf kan olmadığı için hiçbir zaman yeterince iyi olamayacağını ve bir Black olmaya hakkı olmadığını söylemişlerdi. Ama şimdi işler değişmişti. Hayatında ilk kez Black kanına sahip olduğu için güvenilmez biri olarak görülüyordu. Sınıf arkadaşları bunu açıkça söylemiyordu ama _herkes_ Blacklerin kötü olduğunu biliyordu. Ve kanı yüzünden onlarından biri olarak görülüyordu.

Tonks iç çekti ve asasına bir şey olmuş mu diye göz attı. Öğrencilere öğretilen ilk şeylerden biri her değişimden sonra asalarını kontrol etmekti - eğer Longbottom'ın ilk gün asalarına el koyması onları bezdirmediyse ne bezdirirdi bilmiyordu. Neyse ki asası biraz kirli olmak dışında iyiydi ve onu da cüppesiyle rahatlıkla temizleyebilirdi.

Omzunun üstünden labirentin yüksek duvarlarına baktı. Her öğrenci bir kez labirente girme hakkına sahipti ve şimdi akşam yemeğine kadar biraz boş zamanı vardı ki ondan sonra da yine dersler başlayacaktı. Seherbazlık eğitiminin yirminci gününde Tonks, boş zamanların ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlamıştı ve omuz silkerek öğrenci binasına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. _Bunu bir ders olarak gör._

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Kadın tanımadığı büyücüyü karşılamak için döndü. Tanımamasına rağmen oldukça aşina görünüyordu. Adamın omuzlarına kadar inen siyah saçları ve özenle tıraş edilmiş bir keçi sakalı vardı. Gözleri mavinin gölgesinde kristal gibiydi ve içe işliyordu, ama bir şekilde derinlerde saklanan bir şeyin şeklini yansıtıyor gibiydi. Ama en çok siması tanıdık geliyordu. Elmacık kemiklerinin keskin açısı ve hafiften kalkık burnu klasik Black'ti.

"Evet?" diye sordu ihtiyatla.

"Andromeda Tonks senin annen mi?" diye sordu adam.

"Bu seni neden ilgilendiriyor?" diye bilmek istedi kadın. Tonks'un, bu yabancı ortaya çıkmadan önce de yeterince sorunu vardı. Hızlandırılmış Seherbaz eğitim programına kabul edilmişti ve çok fazla işi vardı, tabi ki anne tarafının bağnaz ve saf kan saplantılı ailesiyle arasının iyi olduğunu da söyleyemezdi. Onun kesinlikle ne olduğunu bildiğini düşünüyordu ve ona dik dik baktı.

Ayrıca her zaman korkunç ve fena halde ön yargılı Teyzesi Narcissa'ya çok benzemesi de olaylara yardımcı olmuyordu. Babasının ailesi, Muggle veya değil, onlardan çok daha iyi insanlardı. Biraz garip olmalarına rağmen safkan manyakları değillerdi. Adam, alayla ellerini teslim olmuş gibi açtığında kadın kaşlarını çattı.

"Sadece sordum," dedi basitçe.

"Ama niye?" diye meydan okudu Tonks. "Kusursuz Black sülalesindeki yarım-kan olup olmadığımı mı öğrenmek istiyorsun? Peki, bil diye söylüyorum, öyleyim ve bundan acayip gurur duyuyorum."

"Aslında, Andromeda Black'in annen olup olmadığını merak ediyordum," diye cevapladı büyücü. "Çünkü öyleyse, bu bizi kuzen yapıyor." Sağ elini uzatırken hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ben, Sirius Black."

Tonks şu anda utancından ölebilseydi, memnuniyetle ölürdü. _Ne aptalım,_ diye düşündü ekşi ekşi. _Neden bir şeylere takılıp düşmedim ki?_ Mantık, aptalca davranışlarının önüne geçtiğinde yüzü kızarmaya başladı. _Başka_ hangi _Black Avalon'da olabilirdi seni aptal_? Gerçekten ölmek istiyordu ama adam hala elini sıkmasını beklerce uzatıyordu.

"Ah... Selam." Gülmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. Sonunda kendine gelmesini sağlayarak uzatılmış eli sıktı. Adam hala gülüyor ve onu izliyordu.

Voldemort'un tarafında olmayan tek Black'e çatması büyük talihsizlikti. Üstelik onun neden yaşayan en ünlü Seherbaz olması gerekiyordu?

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum," dedi adam.

"Aynı şekilde." Tonks dudaklarını ısırarak saçının hala mor olmadığına sevindi. Bu kesinlikle iyi bir ilk izlenim bırakmazdı.

Black'in gözleri onu sanki bir kitap gibi okuyordu. "Çok zamanın olmadığını biliyorum ve seni çok tutmayacağım. Ama seni burada gördüğüm için gerçekten çok memnun oldum."

Kadın birden kızardı ve kendin iki yaşında gibi hissetti. "Teşekkürler."

"Bu zor bir yoldur, özellikle bir Black için. Soyadın olmasa bile insanlar yine de sana kötü olman gerekirmiş gibi bakacaklar."

Tonks sessizce onayladı ve son sefer Teyzesi Bellatrix ile görüşmesini hatırladı ama doğru kelimeleri bulamadı. Ama ne demek istediğini kesinlikle biliyordu; Tonks bu duyguları tüm hayatı boyunca hissetmişti. Yeni büyücü aileleri çok önyargılı değildi ama eski aileler ve özellikle geleneklerine ışık taraftan çok bağlı aileler felaketti. Ailelerinden mutlaka seherbaz olanlar vardı ve onları Tonsk'u reddetmeye çalışmışlardı. Şanslıydı ki Huntingler ve Binnler onun sınıfında değildi ama kör de değildi. Tonks, kendine yönlendirilen karanlık bakışların farkındaydı ve onun buraya _ait olmadığını_ düşünüyorlardı. Şimdi karşısında duran olgun büyücüye bakarak onun ilk kez Avalon'a gelmesinin ne kadar zor olduğunu düşündü. Özellikle soyadıyla...

"Evet," diye cevapladı kadın sonunda sessizce. "Bazen gerçekten ilginç oluyor."

Adamın dudakları gülüşle inceldi. "Evet, öyle," diye cevapladı. "Sana bol şans dilerim. Eminim ki seni tekrar göreceğim."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	12. Bölüm 12: Üçüncü Meydan Okuma

On İkinci Bölüm: Üçüncü Meydan Okuma

Tam düşündüğü gibi gecenin köründe tekrar başlamıştı. Bu, diğer birçok nedenle birlikte Sirius'un uyumaya çalışmamak için nedenlerinden biriydi - temmuzun otuzu ile otuz biri arasındaki bu saatlerde çok önemli şeyler olabilirdi ve bunu biliyordu. Daha da önemlisi Voldemort için de böyleydi.

Lily ve Derek ile birlikte tek tek bulup onardıkları korumalardaki delikleri kontrol ediyordu. Orada olmaması gereken, kendinin, Frank Longbottom'ın, Fred Randolph'un ve Adam Macmillan'ın oraya koymadığı deliklere... Ama oradaydılar ve Ölüm Yiyenler bunu biliyordu. Bilmişlerdi. Ve bunun ne anlama geldiği, Sirius'u kemiklerine kadar donduruyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Yaptıkları korumalar her şeye dayanmalıydı, Voldemort da dâhil - ama beş Ölüm Yiyen sadece iki gün önce onları kırmanın bir yolunu bulmuştu. Bunu bilmek Sirius'a güven vermiyordu ve bu gece uykusuz geçecekti. Lily ve Harry bir saatten beri yataklarında uyuyorlardı ama Sirius, Derek'in de ne kadar öyleymiş gibi davranmaya çalışsa da uyumadığını biliyordu. Diğer taraftan Sirius öyleymiş gibi davranmaya çalışmıyordu bile. Sadece mutfakta oturup, korumalara bakıp, bir şeylerin olmasını bekliyordu.

Ve şimdi bir şeyler oluyordu.

Sirius karanlıkta izleyerek ve dinleyerek oturdu. Aceleyle yapılmış korumalar duvardaki resimler gibi belli olurdu ama profesyonelce hazırlanmışsa görünmez olurlardı. Büyüyü yapana odaklanmış ve herhangi bir şey olduğunda onda hissedilir olurlardı - tabi ki iki gün önce olanlar bunun dışındaydı. Sirius onları bilmeliydi ama delikler yüzünden bilemedi. Ama bu sefer delik yoktu. Grimmauld Meydanına sinsice girmenin hiçbir yolu yoktu.

Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi ve Sirius bildiği büyünün korumaları test ettiğini hissetti. Dokunuş inceydi ve zekiceydi - Bellatrix'in yaptığı gibi büyük bir güçle saldırılmıyordu. Hayır, bu kuzeninden daha sinsi, kurnazlığı hayat tarzı haline getirmiş biri olmalıydı. Sirius tahmin etmek zorunda kalsaydı Lucius Malfoy derdi - arkasından iz bırakmayacak kadar akıllıydı ve bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu dünya âlem biliyordu. Ama yine de daha onu mahkemeye çıkartamamışlardı. Bir kez bile...

Sirius sessizce homurdandı. Malfoy'u bir gün yakalayacaktı - sıska, yaşlı Lucius korkacağı biri değildi. Hayır, bu onur sadece bir büyücüye aitti ve o da ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun korumaları geçebilecek tek kişiydi. Grimmauld Meydanına girebilmek için sadece Voldemort'ta o güç ve yetenek vardı.

11.36. Duvar saati sessizce ilerliyordu ve Voldemort'un ya harekete geçeceği ya da kendi müritleri arasında bile gülüneceği zamanı azaltıyordu. Bugüne kadar Voldemort'un söz verip de tutmadığı sadece iki söz olmuştu. Birincisi elbette ki ilk kez Harry'yi öldüreceğini söylemesiydi. Sirius bunu gerçekleştirmesini, Fidelius Büyüsünün zamanı dolana ve James yenileyene kadar engellemişti. İkincisi ise ilkinden çok daha az kişi tarafından biliniyordu. Bu da Voldemort'un Sirius Black'i kıracağını ve onu arkadaşlarına karşı kullanacağına dair yemin etmesiydi.

Bu akşam üçüncü bozulan yemin olacaktı. Voldemort, Harry'yi öldürmeye çalışacak, Sirius da ona engel olacaktı. Üçüncü kez.

Başka seçenek yoktu. Onu durdurmak zorundaydı. Bir yere çizgi çizilmeliydi ve o yer burası olmalıydı çünkü eğer olmazsa masum bir çocuk sadece temmuz'un sonunda doğduğu için öldürülecekti. Ve Harry ölmeyi hak etmiyordu. Sirius, bunu iki gün önce Harry için adil olmadığını söylerken belirtmişti. Hayat hiçbiri için adil olmamıştı ama Harry için daha da kötüydü. Tüm yük minicik masum omuzlarına binmişti ve Sirius bunun bir daha olmaması için her şeyini feda ederdi. Şimdi başarısız olamazdı. Kesinlikle olamazdı.

Tik. Tik. Dakikalar geçmeye devam ediyordu. Gece yarısına sadece yirmi dakika kalmıştı ve bu da koskoca dünyada bir göz kırma süresi bile değildi. Ama Sirius, Hogwarts'taki ve Avalon'daki tüm hocalarını şoka uğratacak bir sakinlikle bekliyordu. Zamanı adamı değiştirirdi ve şimdi çizginin çizilmesi gereken zamanı bekliyordu. Sonunda karanlıkta, yeni geleni hissetti. Korumalar Sirius'a hiçbir şey söylemedi ama o hissetti. Ürperti tüm bedenini kaplamıştı. Voldemort buradaydı.

Korku içini doldurdu ama elleri hiç olmadığı kadar sabitti. Her nefesi düzgün ve normal zamanda veriyordu. Korku sadece içgüdüydü ki bu da cehennemde geçirdiği onca yılda güçlenmişti. Bu korku, Karanlık Lord'un yükselişinde doğup hem arkadaşları hem de düşmanları kaybeden genç bir adamın korkusuydu. Korkmuştan çok soğuk hissediyordu. Soğuk, yalnız ve hazır... Sirius, atağın yakında geleceğini bilerek derin bir nefes aldı. Daha Voldemort'la iki kere yüzleşmişti ve bu eskinin korkularının da ortaya çıkmasına neden oluyordu. Korkudan sinmemişti. On yıl hislerinden çok şey aldığı gibi korkusundan da almıştı.

Korumalar ona ilk büyünün yapıldığının haberini verdi. Güç giderek büyürken artık korumaların kırılacağını biliyordu - sadece bir zaman meselesi olmuştu. Voldemort, Lucius'un inceliğine ve Bellatrix'in şiddetine sahip değildi. Bu saf güçtü ve dünyanın en iyi yapılmış korumaları bile ancak bir süre dayanabilirdi. Kırılacaklardı ve harekete geçmek zorundaydı. Bir dakika boyunca Ölüm Yiyenler geldiğinde Dawlish'i uyarmadığı için pişmanlık duydu ama şimdi bunun sırası değildi ve yavaşça zaman geldiğinde harekete geçebilmek için merdivenleri tırmandı. Korumalar düştüğünde hazır olacaktı.

Bir basamak. İki. Dışarıdaki gücün büyüdüğünü hissediyordu ve onunla yüzleşmek için tüm aklına ona verdi. İçgüdüleri son saldırıdan önce onu uyardı -

Ve sonra dünya karardı.

* * *

Sabah güneşli ve ışıl ışıl doğdu. Lily gözlerini kırparak bu kadar çok uyuduğuna şaşırdı. Duvar saati yediyi gösteriyordu ve genelde bu saatte hep uyanık olurdu ama sonra inanamayarak saate baktı. 31 Temmuz 1992'nin sabahın yedisiydi. Bu kadar uzun süre yaşayabileceğini ummamıştı.

Harry.

Lily yataktan fırlayarak kalktı ve direk asasına sarıldı. Gece boyunca herhangi bir şey olsa uyanacağını düşünmesine rağmen yine de bilmek zorundaydı. Hızlıca ayakları onu, koridorun sonundaki oğlunun odasına götürdü. Dokuz saat önce olduğu gibi kapalıydı. Her şey aynı görünüyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak Lily kapıyı açtı; daha önce ellerinin titrediğini fark etmemişti. Aklının bir köşesi dua ederken diğer köşesi umut etmeye korkuyordu.

Harry kıpırdamadan, yarı yarıya yatak örtüleriyle kapanmış bir şekilde yatıyordu. Gözlükleri, yarım dolu bir bardakla birlikte Çağlar Boyu Quidditch kitabının yanında komodinin üstünde duruyordu. Harry, hayatının diğer sabahlarında olduğu gibiydi - hareketsizdi, rahatlamıştı ve huzur içindeydi. Korku, kadının boynunda yükseldi. Hala yaşıyor muydu? Birileri gizlice korumaları geçip Sirius'un verdiği güvene rağmen içeri girmiş olabilir miydi? Lily soğuk hissetti. Dün güce hiç uyumamalıydım. Sirius'un beni ikna etmesine izin vermemeliydim-

Harry horladı.

His Lily'nin ayaklarına da gelince neredeyse rahatlayarak yere yığılacaktı. Oğlu horlamaya devam ederken annesinin endişesinden hiç haberi yoktu. Bir süre Lily, kapıya yaslanıp destek alarak kendine gülmemek için zor durdu. Ama yapamıyordu. Korkusu gerçek çıkabilirdi. Ama artık korkmak için bir sebep yoktu. Harry güvendeydi ve her sabah gibi huzurla uyuyordu. Güvendeydi ve bugün on iki yaşındaydı.

Başarmışlardı.

Geriye giderek Lily, sessizce kapıyı kapattı. Biraz daha uyumasına izin verebilirdi. Sirius'un ve Remus'un (ayrıca Peter'ın ama kimse onun Harry'nin yanına yaklaşmasına izin vermemişti çünkü kesin ağzından kaçırırdı) hazırladığı sürpriz daha birkaç saat içinde hazır olmazdı. O zamana kadar da Harry ayakaltında olmadan uyuyabilirdi. Doğum günleri, heyecanlı on iki yaşında çocuklar olmadan daha kolay hazırlanabilirdi.

Lily çıplak ayakla tahta merdivenleri indi. Hala hafifçe başı dönmüş ve heyecanlı hissediyordu - her şeyin iyi olduğunun bir tarafı hala inanamıyordu. Gece yarısı çatışma çıkacağını düşünerek asası yastığının altında uyumuştu. Voldemort'un harekete geçmediğini düşünmek neredeyse çılgınlıktı ama Lily omuz silkti. Yakında öğreneceğini ve şimdi kahvaltı zamanı olduğunu düşündü. Stres onu acıktırıyordu ve böylece koridoru geçerek aşağıya mutfağa inmeye devam etti.

Mutfak merdiveninin sonunda bir beden vardı.

"Sirius!" dedi ona doğru koşarak. Sirius nefes alıyordu ama bembeyaz olmuş elleri asasının üzerindeyken kendinde değildi. Kadın onu hafifçe sarstı ama adam cevap vermedi. Aynı zamanda normal olamayacak derecede beyazdı ve Lily asasını kaldırdı. "Enervate."

Sirius hemen gözlerini kırptı ve ona doğru şaşkınlıkla bakmaya başladı. "Lily?"

"Ne oldu?"

"Ben -" Oturarak kafasının arkasını ovuşturdu. Sonra yüzüne küçük çocuk gülüşü yerleştirerek cevap verdi. "Merdivenlerden düştüm."

Lily sadece baktı "Ne?" Uzun yıllardır yaptığı pratikle adamın sadece gerçeklerin bir bölümünü söylediğini anlamıştı. Gözleri kısıldı. "Başka ne oldu?"

Sirius bir dakika boyunca sessiz kaldı ve sonra çocukça gülüş gözlerinden gitti. "Geldiler," dedi sonunda.

"Ölüm Yiyenler mi?" korku kadının içinde büyüdü.

"Ve Voldemort."

"Voldemort? Neden bana haber vermedin?" diye sordu Lily. Hala içgüdüleri önemli bölümünün söylenmediğini haber veriyordu. Sirius bir şeyler saklıyordu.

"Çünkü başaramadılar." Omuz silkti. "Korumaları kontrol ettiler ve kıramadılar. Sonra da gittiler." Gülüşü geri dönmüştü ama bu sadece eski masumiyetinin bir hayaleti gibiydi. "Ve merdivenlerden düştüm."

"Öyle demek," diye cevapladı kadın. Yalan söylemiyordu ama...

Sirius hafifçe titreyerek ayağa kalktı. "Fazla ya da eksik..."

"Bana söylemediğin bir şeyler var," dedi Lily kendinden emince, adamın gözlerinin içine bakarak. Ama Sirius'un kristal gözleri sadece bir ayna gibi kadının bakışlarını yansıttı. Adam tekrar omuz silkti.

"Söylenecek çok şey yok, Lily. Korumalar dayandı ve gittiler."

"Ama -" iç çekerek sözünü kesti. Lily, bir duvara doğru gittiğini biliyordu, Sirius başka bir şey söylemeyecekti. Sesinin yumuşaması için gayret etti. "Tamam. Kahvaltı?"

Adam solgunca gülümsedi. "Elbette."

On dakika sonra domuz pastırması tarafından çekilen Dawlish de mutfağa geldi. Sirius'a bir bakış atarak ne olduğunu sordu. Sakin ve solgun yüzde bir şeyler vardı. Ama yine Sirius omuz silkti. Birkaç kısa cümleyle açıkladı.

"Gittiler mi?" dedi Seherbaz. "Voldemort da dâhil mi?"

Sirius onayladı; Lily, yorgun göründüğünü düşünüyordu. "Evet."

"Ama ben - hiçbir şey duymadım." Dawlish baktı. "Ve iki ya da üçe kadar da uyanıktım. Daha sonra mı oldu?"

"Hayır. Aslında on biri kırk geçe gibiydi." Sirius kafasını salladı. "Endişelenme, Derek. Çok şey kaçırmadın."

"Çok şey kaçırmadım mı?" Dawlish'in kaşları yukarı kalktı. Masaya otururken Sirius'a şüpheyle baktı. "Ne yaptın?"

Sirius yarı gülümseyerek, çoktan taşıdığı portakal suyunu düşürmüş Lily'ye baktı. Gözlerinde farklı bir şeyler vardı, kadının bugüne kadar hiç fark etmediği bir şey. "Voldemort'un dikkatinin çok dağıldığını söyleyebilirim. Harry artık onun birinci hedefi olmayacak."

"Sen ne yaptın?" diye sordu tekrar Lily.

"Ben mi?" diye sordu ifadesizce. "Merdivenlerden düştüm."

"Bu bir yalan." Bu kadar suçlayıcı konuşmak istememişti ama... Sirius'un dudakları soğuk bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

"Doğru."

"Sirius?" bakışlarında korkutucu bir şeyler vardı. Mavi gözleri parlıyordu ve bir dakika için Lily onlarda tehlikeli bir şeyler gördüğünü sandı - ama sonra Sirius yorgunca gülümseyince kayboldu. Ve bu sefer gerçek bir gülücüktü.

"Üzgünüm." Omuz silkti. "Çok önemli bir şey değil, Lily. Gerçekten. Önemli olan şey Voldemort'un dikkatinin başka tarafa çekildiği. Hepsi bu."

Tekrar duvar gelmişti.

Dawlish hala Sirius'a şaşkınca bakıyordu ve ona bakınca Lily, Sirius ilk ez Voldemort'la yüzleştiğinde Dawlish'in Azkaban'da olduğunu hatırladı. Geçen gece ikinci kez mi olmuştu? diye merak etti kadın, Dawlish'in de yüzünde aynı soruyu görmüştü. Yoksa farklı bir şey miydi?

"Anne!"

Hızlıca bir çift ayak mutfaktan içeriye girdi ve bu da Sirius'un gözlerindeki son karanlığı yok etti.

* * *

Dört saat sonra Dawlish ayrıldı ve Remus'la Peter "Sirius'un ve Remus'un sürprizi" ile birlikte geldi. Bu elbette ki Harry'nin beklediği herhangi bir şeyden çok daha farklıydı - ve bir sandık dolusu hediyeden çok daha değerli bir şeydi. Lily bir süre için bunu oğlundan saklamak istemedi ama Sirius ön kapıyı açtığında oğlunun yüzündeki ifade tüm beklemeye değerdi.

"Baba!" Harry, Remus "tekerlekli sandalye"yi (bir Muggle aleti olarak yapılmasına rağmen Lily, Sirius'un elinden geçtikten sonra hiçbir aletin normal olabileceğini düşünmüyordu) kapıdan geçirirken koştu.

James, heyecanlı oğluna sarılmak için kollarını açarken gülümsüyordu. Harry on iki yaşında olabilirdi ama böyle bir günde babasına sarılamayacak kadar yaşlı değildi. "Hey, çocuk."

"Artık evde misin? İşe yaradı mı? St. Mungo'ya tekrar dönmek zorunda mısın? Neden bana geleceğini söylemedin?" Zevkten dört köşe olmuş yüzüyle Remus'a baktı. "Ne kadar zaman burada kalacaksın? Ve Peter?"

Tüm yetişkinler güldü. Harry'nin yaşından çok olgun davrandığı zamanlar vardı ama diğer zamanlarda saf çocuktu. Lily sırıtırken James de hangi soruya önce cevap vereceğine karar vermeye çalışırken Harry'nin dediği "düşünür" pozunu takınınca Harry "Hey!" diye bağırdı. Hepsi tekrar güldüler.

"Evet, şey belli ki evdeyim. Ya da Sirius'un evindeyim." James'in ela gözleri parladı. "Elbette ki kapıdan geçmeme izin vereceğini varsayıyorum."

"Ah!" Diğerleri gülerken Harry kızardı ve babasını tekerlekli sandalyeyle kütüphaneye giderken izledi.

"Diğerleri için," diye başladı James, "Hayır, St. Mungo'ya gitmeme gerek yok ama burada olduğum sürece değişik ilaçlar alacağım. Yani şu an için iyi değilim... ama yakında olacağımı umuyorum." Harry'nin yüzü birazcık düştü ama babasının gülüşü bulaşıcıydı. "Remus ve Peter da tüm gün boyunca burada olacaklar. Bazı sebepler yüzünden Kılkuyruğun üstü bütün gün Bakanlığa gelmemesine izin verdi. Neden olduğunu hiç bilemiyorum."

"Belki de senin gizli motivasyonun yüzündendir," diye cevapladı Sirius gülerek.

"Ben mi? Ben masumiyetin ve faziletin ruhuyum!"

Lily kıkırdadı. James incinmişçe baktı.

"Elbette ki öylesin, hayatım," diye güldü onu alnından öpmek için uzanırken. "Ve ben de İyi Cadı Glinda'yım."

"O şişman değil miydi?" dedi alayla Peter.

"Peter!" Lily, ona şakayla tokat atmaya çalıştı ama Remus gülerken yoluna çıkınca Remus'un omzuna vurdu.

"Hey! Ben Glinda'nın iyi olduğunu sanıyordum, sövgü dolu değil."

Lily tatlıca gülümsedi. "Bu kimin tarafından baktığına göre değişir, Remus."

"Sirius, benim için onu tekmele," diye araya girdi James.

"Zevkle."

"Av!"

"Ah! Küçük Remi ayağını mı çarpmış!" Remus onu ittirmeye çalışırken Peter kenara çekildi ve araya Sirius girdi. İki saniye içinde kaos her yeri sardı ve hepsi tekrar güldü. Birkaç çılgın dakika boyunca kimse yuvarlanmaktan, tekmelemekten başka bir şeye konsantre olamadı. En sonunda Lily -nasıl olduysa kendini James'in kucağında bulmuştu- soru soracak gücü topladı:

"Öyle yemeği ister misiniz?"

"Yemek?" Peter kafasını kaldırdı. "Harika! Açlıktan ölüyorum."

"Sen her zaman açsın, Kılkuyruk."

"Böyle buyurdu "tekmelenmiş" adam?" diye sataştı Peter. Herkes bilirdi ki Remus, çatalını saplayacak sürede sabit duran her şeyi yerdi. Sadece Hogwarts zamanlarda sıska duruyordu ve bunun da nedeni dönüşümleriydi. Lily sırıttı; daha Remus'u tanımadan önce içinde bir kurt olup olmadığını merak etmişti. Yemekler nereye gidiyordu bilmiyordu ama bir trol gibi Sirius'un ve James'in yediğinin çok daha fazlasını yediği kesindi. Özellikle birliktelerken.

Remus sırıttı ve sonra omuz silkti. "Bunu bir gün ödeyeceksin."

* * *

Öğle yemeği dürüst olmak gerekirse eğlenceliydi. Peter, Remus, Sirius ve James daha yemeklerinin ortasındayken Kreacher iyice kızdırılmıştı ve Lily, onun ne kadar sinir bozucu bir yaratık olduğunu bilmese üzülebilirdi. Birçok hediye parçası da etraftaydı çünkü hiçbiri on iki yaşında bir çocuğun hediyelerini açmadan önce yemek yiyebileceğini düşünecek kadar aptal değildi. Bunun yanında zaten onlar da Harry hediye almayı sevdiği kadar hediye vermeyi seviyorlardı.

Lily, bunun sadece bir başlangıç olduğunu biliyordu. Sorun yaratıcı Fred ve George Weasley, ona sürekli vuran bumerang yollamıştı ve Harry buna çok sevinmişti - ve daha da kötüsü kocası buna çok sevinmişti. Ron, Harry'e Kendi Gübre Bombalarınızı Nasıl Yaparsınız - Hepsinden İyi adlı kitabı yollamıştı ve Lily, Molly'nin haberi olmadığına emindi. Hermione'nin hediyesi biraz aha gelenekseldi; Lily'nin rahatlamayla nefesine vermesine yol açacak bir süpürge bakım seti yollamıştı. Ayrıca Lee Jordan'dan hediye alan oğlunun yüzündeki endişe ifadesini de kaçırmamıştı. Dudaklarını ısırarak Lily, bir şeyler söyleme içgüdüsünü yendi. Hogwarts'ta birkaç Muggle doğumlu arkadaşı olmuştu ve aileleri onların geri dönmesine izin vermediği zaman hislerini hatırlıyordu. Bu acıtıyordu ve yanlıştı. Büyü unutulamazdı.

Ama Harry neyse ki düşünceyi aklından çıkartıp, hediyeler içinde yarı gömülü şekilde doğum gününün zevkini çıkardı. James beklenildiği gibi Lily'ye "küçük arayıcıları" için pratik Snitch aldırmaya çalıştı ve Sirius da gelmiş geçmiş Quidditch malzemelerinin bir dökümünü, dev bir büyücü satrancıyla (Harry'nin eski satrancı Godric's Hollow da yok olmuştu) bir kutu dolusu kurbağa çikolatası vermişti. Çocuğu şımartıyorlardı ve Remus da bunu engellemek için hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Remus, Sirius'la komplo kurmuş olmalıydı çünkü o da büyük bir kutu kurbağa çikolatayla birlikte çığlık atan yo-yo (Lily bunun neler yapabileceğini tahmin edebiliyordu) ve dev bir Puddlemere United posteri almıştı. Peter araya bir kutu dolusu vızırdayan solucanla, kendi siğil aletini kendin büyütme aletiyle, Büyücü Şakaları'nın ilk basımıyla ve altın sarısı-kırmızı renkli bir Gryffindor fotoğraf albümüyle araya girdi. Yıllar önce Lily (tüm enerjisiyle) James'in arkadaşlarına, oğluna bu kadar hediye almak zorunda olmadıklarını anlatmaya çalıştı ama karşısında hep sağır kulaklar vardı. Birçok şeyini duymazlıktan gelmişlerdi - ve Çapulcuların gerçekten bazen öyle davranmasına rağmen sağır olmadıkları şaşırtıcıydı.

Ama bugün Lily tüm endişelerini bırakabilirdi. Harry şımarık bir çocuk değildi ve ateşliydi - bu onun doğum günüydü ve on iki olsun ya da olmasın bu günü geremeyeceğine çok yaklaştığını biliyordu. Böylece Lily tartışmadı. Şimdi ya da herhangi bir zamanda tartışmayacaktı. Özellikle bu üçüyle değil.

Diğer arkadaşlarından da birçok hediye gelmişti ve Lily'ninkilerle birleşince (çoğu James'in önerdiği şeylerdi ama hepsi değil) çok fazla hediye olmuştu. Çoğunu arkadaşlarına göstermeden duramıyordu tabi ki ve -

"Ama anne, bu Weasley'lerin büyücü olup olmaması ile ilgili değil ve Granger'lara gitmem istememle ilgili değil!" Harry, doğum günü pastası bitirdikten uzun bir süre sonra yalvarmaya devam etti.

Lily iç çekti. Neden bu büyük yeşil gözler kendi üzerinde bu kadar etkiliydi? Bunun etkisi alışık olmalı ve kendi etkisini arttırmış olmalıydı ama bu yalvaran bakışlar hep işe yarıyordu.

"Şimdi nasıl hissettiğimi biliyorsun," diye kıkırdadı James, karısının aklını milyonuncu kez okuyarak.

"Maalesef," diye şikâyet etti Lily, kocasını ve oğlunu güldürerek. Ama James ciddi olduğunda gülüşü gitti.

"Hayır demedi, Harry," diye açıkladı. "Ama dikkatli olmak zorundayız. Her neyse bu akşam Arthur'la konuşurum. Önümüzdeki hafta için bir şeyler yaparız ve böylece herkes güvende olur."

Harry'nin bakışları inatçıydı. "Gelecek hafta mı?"

Lily konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Peter ondan önce davrandı. "Endişelenme, Harry. O zamana kadar yapacağın birçok şey olacak."

"Bunun yanında," diye araya girdi Sirius gülerek. "Bu alacağın en yakın tarih, Babişko Çatalak'ın yüzündeki ifadeye bakılırsa. Tekrar ciddi oldu. Fikrini değiştirmeye çalışmanın anlamı yok. Kahrolsun sorumluluk."

"Ve annen haklı," diye ekledi Remus. "Arkadaşlarını tehlikeye atmak istemezsin, değil mi?"

"Elbette ki hayır!"

"O zaman detaylarla bizim ilgilenmemize izin ver," arkadaşının bıraktığı yerden James aldı. "Bana inan, Harry. Seni tüm yaz arkadaşlarından uzak tutmayı istemiyorum." Dört çift göz buluştu ve dördü de muzipçe güldü. "Her şeyden önce bunu yapmanın ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğinin farkındayım."

* * *

"Ayakların nasıl, Çatalak?" diye sordu Sirius birkaç saat sonra. Lily, Harry'e hediyelerini taşımak için yardım ederken dördü kütüphanede oturdu - Peter, Harry yanlışlıkla ona dev posterini asmak için yardım isterken sorduğunda James'in yüzündeki acı ifadeyi kaçırmamıştı. Bazı şeyler aynı değildi.

James omuz silkti. "Bazen ayaklarımı hissediyor gibi oluyorum ama şifacılar bunun özellikle iksirlerin etkileri geçmeye başlayınca olduğundan benim hayal gücüm olduğunu söylediler. Yani bir değişiklik yok."

"Eminim bir şeyler bulacağız." Ama dünyaca ünlü iyimser Sirius'un bile gözleri karanlıktı. Bugünlerde umut zor geliyordu.

"Severus'a bildiği bir şeylerin olup olmadığını sordun mu?" diye sordu Remus beklenmedik bir şekilde ve Peter'la Sirius da memnun olmayarak baktılar. Snape onların tarafında olabilirdi ama bu onu arkadaş yapmazdı.

Remus için hariç. Ama zaten Remus bir azizdi. Bunu herkes bilirdi.

"Sormadım. Ama zaten onu son zamanlarda pek... görmedim," diye yanıtladı James tekrar omuz silkerek. "Siz özel insanlar Hogwarts'ta Yoldaşlık toplantısı yaparken ben St. Mungo'da tıkalı kalmıştım, Peter sağ olsun."

Peter homurdandı. "Lanet olsun. Senin de yardımın olmadı."

Diğerleri kıkırdadı ama neşeleri uzun sürmedi. Bugünlerde mizaha onlar için bile çok yer olmuyordu.

"Dün gece ne oldu?" diye sordu James, Sirius'a, kristal gözleri soru karşısında kısılırken.

"Bunu Lily sordurdu, değil mi?"

"Hayır." James'in gülüşü kısaydı. "Ama Grimmauld Meydanı sağlamken ve kimse ölmemişken bir şeylerin olmuş olması gerektiğini düşündüm. Benzer şekilde Kehanet bu kadar açıkken bir felaketin olmamasını çok farklı bir şeylerin olmuş olması açıklar - ve beklenmedik şekilde sessiz. Ama Merlin adına dün gece ne yaptığını çok merak ediyorum."

Sirius çok hızlıca omuz silkti. "Çok şey değil."

"Doğru." James şikâyet etmeden önce Remus gözlerini yuvarladı. "Sen kötü bir yalancısın, Patiayak."

Peter, Sirius'un yüzünü inceliyordu ve arkadaşının gözlerinde bir şeylerin parladığını gördüğünü sandı. Soğukluk içini kapladı ve sessinin titremediğinden emin olmak içi bir dakika beklemek zorunda kaldı. Peter derin bir nefes aldı ve sordu, "Buradaydı, değil mi?"

Kimsenin onun kim olduğunu sormasına ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Evet."

Bir kelime üç kalbi de dondurmaya yetti. Özellikle de söylediği kelime değil, bunu söyleyiş tarzı dondurdu. Sesi düzdü ve ayrıca... soğuktu? Hayır, soğuk yanlış kelimeydi. Razı olmak gibiydi. Bir şeyler olmuştu ve bunu bekliyordu.

Sessizlik onları öldürüyordu ama Sirius devam etmeye niyetli gibi görünmüyordu. Nasıl soracaklarını düşündüler ama o sessiz kaldı. Sonunda James, huzursuz sessizliği bozdu. Çapulcular huzursuz sessizlik yaşamaya alışkın değildi.

"Bize ne olduğunu anlatacak mısın, Sirius, yoksa nefeslerimizi tutup beklememize devam etmemizi mi sağlayacaksın?"

"Üzgünüm." Uzak bakış gitti ve yerini hafif gülüşe bıraktı. "Çok fazla şey olmadı derken yalan söylemiyordum... Voldemort ve Ölüm Yiyenler geldiler ama korumaları aşamayıp gittiler.

"Çoğu şeyi söylemiyorsun," dedi Remus nazikçe. Ama o sesi bile Sirius'u kızdırmaya yetmişti.

"Evet, Aylak, söylüyorum," diye yapıştırdı hemen. "Üzgünüm."

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Peter. Sirius böyle kızacak biri değildi.

"Evet. Hayır." Sirius iç çekti. "Bilmiyorum."

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu James tekrar.

"Emin değilim," diye ekledi Sirius. Bir süre raftaki kitaplara baktı; Peter onun gözlerini izlediğinde en masum kitaplar olduğunu fark etti, diğer Karanlık Sanatlar kitabından çok Biçim Değiştirme, Tılsımlar, Kehanetle vardı. Omuz silkti. "Ben bile daha anlayamıyorum."

"Bu iyi değil," dedi Peter kendini durduramadan önce ve kafasına bir tane vurmak istedi. Kendi dilini kesmek istediği zamanlar oluyordu... ama bu aralar bu istek giderek azalmıştı.

Sirius beklenmedik ve yorgun bir bakış attı. "Bundan bahset, Kılkuyruk."

"Anlamadığın şey ne?" diye sordu Remus tekrar dalgınca.

"Her şey." Sonra yorgun bakış muzip bakışa dönüştü. "Lily'ye merdivenlerden düştüğümü söyledim."

"Ve sana inandı mı?" diye sordu James şüpheyle.

"Elbette ki inandı." Sirius sırıttı. "Ben masumiyetin ve faziletin ruhuyum."

"Elbette ki öylesin," dedi Peter sadistçe ve Remus kıkırdadı.

"Kulaklı bir tavşana dönüştüğüm gün, öyle olacaksın!"

"Hey!" diye itiraz etti Sirius. "Ben öyleyim!" Kıkırdadı. "Yani merdivenlerden düştüm. Bir gecede masum ve faziletli olmadım."

"Neden?" diye sordu Peter.

"Ve hangi basamaktan?" diye ekledi James.

"Mutfak. Ve iyi bir soru." Sirius'un gözleri tekrar uzaklaştı ve Peter onun da anlamaya çalıştığını fark etti. Sirius'u yüzünde bu ifadele görmek garipti çünkü o her zaman umursamaz, pervasız biri olmuştu - her zaman içgüdüleriyle çok şey anlardı ve Peter onu kendi ruhunu anlamaya çalışırken çok nadir görmüştü. Ama sonunda devam etti.

"Korumaları test ettiğinde oldu." Tekrar bir sessizlik oldu ve tekrar kimse onun kim olduğunu sormadı. "Merdivenlerden çıkmaya başladım çünkü korumaların kırılacağını biliyordum... ve sonra her şey karardı. Yapamadılar. Yani kıramadılar."

Remus, Sirius'u yakından inceledi. "Neden?"

"İşte bundan emin değilim..." Peter, Sirius'un sesinde tanıdık olmayan bir şeyler hissetti. "Hala ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyorum. Kendim için cevaplar bulmaya çalışıyorum." Gözleri hepsinin üzerinde gezindi ve Peter içten içe titredi. Azkaban'da on sene Sirius'u değiştirmişti ve şimdi başka bir şey de değiştirmişti - ya da belki değişim tekrar gün yüzüne çıkmıştı.

"Size öğrendiğimde söyleyeceğim," diye söz verdi Sirius sessizce. "Söz veriyorum. Ama şimdi... kendim bilmediğim bir şeyi size söyleyemem. Ama Voldemort'un bir daha Harry'nin peşinden gelmeyeceğini söyleyebilirim." Soğukça güldü. "Sanırım onun dikkatini uygunca kendi üzerime çektim."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	13. Bölüm 13: Yalnız Yollar

On Üçüncü Bölüm: Yalnız Yollar

11:36.

Sokaklar sessiz ve huzur doluydu. Tüm Muggle'lar şüphe yoktu ki ya yataklarındaydılar ya da zaten fazla hoşça vakit geçirmiş beyinlerini televizyon dedikleri şeyle kızartmakla meşguldüler. Sokaklarda dizilmiş arabalar sessiz, unutulmuş ve soğuktu. Gece demek çalışan Muggleların şişmiş, aptal şekilde ama mutlu olarak evlerine gelmesi demekti. Hallerinden memnun Mugglelar sokaklarına gelenlerden habersiz sıradan hayatlarına devam ediyorlardı. Aptallar farkında olmamaktan ve kör olmaktan memnundu. Biri hariç - bir evde yaşayanlar Muggledan başka her şey olabilirdi.

Onlar, diğerlerinden arklı olarak bekliyorlardı. Betonda ayak sesleri yumuşakça duyuluyordu. Ölüm Yiyenleri on beş dakikadır korumaları test ediyorlardı ve bu kalkanda daha bir açık bulamamışlardı - Bella şansını harcamıştı. Eskiden açılan delik büyük bir dikkatle açılmıştı ve Grimmauld Meydanının kendisine karşı bile görünmez hale getirilmişti. Kolay olmalıydı - kolayca açılan kapı tüm korumaları etkisiz hale getirir ve evdeki herkesi öldürmek için yeterli açıklık sağlardı. Ve bu önemli görevde Bellatrix'e güvenmişti, kendi ettiği bir yemini yapması için güvenmişti.

Başarısızlık, Bella'nın öğrendiği gibi acı vericiydi.

"Bir saat içinde onları ele geçireceğiz, Lordum," dedi Lucius Malfoy'un ipek gibi sesi.

11:38.

Bir zamanlar Tom Riddle olan adam asasını, müritlerine yerini belli etmek için lanetlemek üzerine kaldırdı. Ama Lucius yararlıydı ve gecikmeye değmezdi. Ama Ölüm Yiyenler çok gürültülüydü ve bu işte gizlilik şarttı.

Bunun yanında Lucius Malfoy aptal değildi ve efendisinin sessizliğinin nedeninin öfkesi olduğunu biliyordu. Kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen kafasını eğdi. "Küstahlığımı affedin, Efendim."

Voldemort onun bir dakika boyunca endişelenmesine izin vererek özrünü yok saydı ve Grimmauld Meydanı On İki Numarayı inceledi. Çok eski bir ev olduğunu iyi biliyordu ve içinde yaşayanlar ona iyi hizmet etmişti. Ama şimdi o artık ona çok uzun zamandır karşı çıkan ve öldürmek istediklerini barındıran birinin eviydi. Grimmauld Meydanı şimdi muhalefetin kalesi olmuştu ve bu kabul edilemezdi.

"Bir saat kabul edilir değil, Lucius."

Malfoy bir kalp atımı kadar tereddüt etti ama Karanlık Lord onun korkusunu hissetti. Lucius kaybetmeye alışkın değildi, hatta Bella'dan daha az kaybetmişti - ama diğerleri gibi bunun sonuçlarından korkuyordu. Bunu iyi sakladı ama çok da iyi değil.

"Daha hızlı olacağız, Efendim," dedi hızlıca.

Voldemort öfkeyle homurdandı. "Hayır. Olmayacaksınız."

"Lordum?"

Başka bir zaman olsaydı Lucius'un dehşetinin tadını çıkartırdı - ama şimdi olmazdı. Harcayacak bir saatleri yoktu ve sadık ama gevşek müritlerinin bastıracak güçleri yoktu. Karanlık Lord, teğmenine soğuk bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Gerek yok." Gözleri kısıldı. "Ben yapacağım."

11:40.

Hisleri gergindi ve asası elindeydi. Beklenmedik bir şekilde başka bir beynin kendininkiyle buluşmaya çalıştığını hissetti - aslında çok da şaşırmamıştı. Bu gecenin birçok seçenek getireceğini biliyordu ve bu çok uzun zamandır geciktiriliyordu.

Basit bir büyüyle korumaları test etti ve geri çevrilince şaşırmadı. Defanslar güçlüydü, evet… ama yeterince güçlü değildi. Yeterli zaman ve güç verilince hiçbir şey yeterince güçlü olamazdı ve şimdi ikisine de sahipti. Yirmi dakika yeterince çoktu ve yakında öğreneceklerdi.

Muhalefet, tolerans gösterilemeyecek bir şeydi ve Lord Voldemort bunu unutmayacaktı.

Lucius ve diğerleri aptaldılar. Tüm düşen büyüleri teker teker yapmışlardı ve işe yarayacak basit bir büyü arıyorlardı. Ama gücü anlamıyorlardı ya da büyüyü katmanlarla yığmayı ve güç yaratmayı. Aptallar klasik bir şekilde büyü kullanıyorlardı. O bunların üstündeydi ve aşmıştı. Lord Voldemort basit büyülerle oynamazdı. Klasik yöntemlere uymazdı.

Bunun yerine o giderek artan büyüler yapar ve gücün kendi içinde giderek büyümesine izin verirdi. Başka bir gücün kendininkiyle yüzleşmek için gelmesi uzun sürmemişti. Black sadece bir aptaldı ve yakında ölü bir aptal olacaktı. Kimse Lord Voldemort'la karşılaşıp sağ kurtulamazdı - ve bunu deneyecek çok az aptal çıkmıştı. Belki bu kadar karşı tarafta olmasa onların gösterdiği rahatsız edici cesarete saygı bile duyabilirdi.

Oyunu bitirmek üzereydi. Zamanı gelmişti.

11:41.

Voldemort bir kez daha hamle yaparak kendini son hamleye hazırladı. Black hazırdı ama zayıf aptal hiçbir zaman tam olarak hazır olamazdı. Karanlık etrafında dönmeye başladı ve buna sarıldı, şekil verdi, saldır -

Ve beyninde bir şey çığlık atmaya başladı, son saniyeden önce bir uyarı çığlığı ama çok geçti. Dizleri çözüldü ve dünya karardı.

* * *

"Geç saate kadar uyumamışsın," dedi ses birden, Remus'u hayallerinden kopararak. Hogwarts'ta gezinip yıllar boyunca müdürlerin yaptığı korumaları kontrol edip yenilerini ekliyordu. Ağustos'un biri olmasına rağmen yeni Hogwarts yılının başlamasına çok az bir süre kaldığını biliyordu… ve başladığı anda Hogwarts'ın hedef olacağını biliyordu. Voldemort büyücü hapishanesini yedi sene önce ele geçirmişti. Birkaç ay önce de Bakanlığı yok etmişti. Korkmuş halka göre bir sene içinde her yere hükmetmişti… Hogwarts hariç. Hogwarts hiç çatlamamıştı. Hogwarts'ı almayı bir kez denemişti - ve başarısız olmuştu.

Dumbledore onu durdurmuştu ama şimdi Dumbledore ölüydü. Yine deneyecekti.

"Merhaba, Severus," Remus dönüp gülümsedi. "Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum."

"Ben de buraya geleceğimi beklemiyordum," diye ekledi müdür yardımcısı omuz silkerek. Remus, adamın ellerinin kara cüppelerine gömüldüğünü ve omuzlarının rahatça kamburlaştığını fark etti. Onu böyle görmeyi hiçbir öğrenci başaramamıştı ve Remus'un onu doğru görmesi bir yılını almıştı. Severus Snape çok az kişiye güvenirdi ve Remus da bu kısa listeye girme onurunu kazanmıştı. "Ama düşünmek için güzel bir yer."

"Evet, öyle," diye katıldı okul müdürü sessizce. "Korumaları kontrol ediyordum. Benimle yürümek ister misin?"

"Neden olmasın?" Severus tekrar omuz silkti ve uzun dakikalar boyunca arkadaşça bir sessizlik içinde yürüdüler. Remus'a yıllar önce birisi Severus Snape'le arkadaş olacağını söylese aptala deli olduğunu söylerdi. Hatta James bile onunla dostça anlaşabiliyordu ve Sirius beklenenden daha çok tolerans gösteriyordu. Diğer taraftan Peter, Snape'i diğerlerinin anladığından daha iyi anlıyordu çünkü aynı yolu seçmişlerdi… ve vazgeçmişlerdi. Jenerasyonları çok masumca başlamıştı, muziplik yaparak ve düşünmeden nefret ederek… ama şimdi hepsi karanlıkta yürüyordu.

Ve yürüdükleri yolda sona varmaları için çok uzun bir yol daha vardı. Çok uzun bir yol.

"Nasılsın?" diye sordu Remus gölü geçerlerken.

"Yeterince iyi," diye geldi kuru cevap. Ama sonra Snape'in sesine isteklilik geldi. "Her zamanki gibi tatilin bitmesini bekleyemiyorum. Burada her şey daha kolay…"

"Evet." Remus'un sormasına gerek yoktu; farkı biliyordu. Yaz boyunca Severus bir Ölüm Yiyendi; bir zamanlar zevk aldığı ama artık mecburen yaptığı görevlerini yerine getiriyordu. Ama eylül geldiğinde tüm bunlardan çoğunlukla kurtulabilir ve yeni bir hayata başlayabilirdi.

Yıllar yılı bu oyunu oynamıştı. Bu onu bitirmiş olmalı, diye düşündü Remus sessizce bunun doğru olduğunu bilerek. Remus'un bu okulda öğretmen olmasından uzun süredir Snape, Dumbledore'un ajanıydı ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığına geçmiş en yüksek rütbeli ve en uzun yaşayan Ölüm Yiyendi. Snape çok iyi bir denge kurmuştu ve on iki yıldır devam ediyordu. Er ya da geç bir şeyler olacaktı.

"Düşünüyordum da," dedi Severus besbelli konuyu değiştirmeye çalışarak, "Yoldaşlık hakkında aslında."

"Ne konuda?"

"İç Çember sakatlandı, Remus," dedi müdür yardımcısı sessizce. "Yeni bir tane yapmanın zamanı gelmedi mi?"

"Altıncı Çemberi mi?" dedi okul müdürü hafifçe iç çekerek. O da endişeliydi ama… "Keşke yapabilseydik."

"Ne?" Snape ona bakmak için döndü.

"Yapmak isterdim," diye tekrar etti Remus. "Fawkes reddediyor. Neden olduğunu bilmiyorum."

"Ama o…"

"Evet." Remus dilini ısırdı ve çaresizce omuz silkti. "Belki Dumbledore onu ikna ederdi ama ben nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Her sorduğumda inatla reddediyor… birkaç kez bunu kanıtlamak için uçtu. Elbette bir gün sonra geri döndü ama Fawkes açıkça hayır diyor. Şimdi değil."

"Kuşun mızmızlanması için çok yanlış bir zaman," dedi Severus kuruca.

"Bunu bana söyle."

"O zaman ne olacak? Bekleyecek miyiz?" diye sordu diğeri ve Remus emin olamadan sesinde bir sabırsızlık sezdi.

"Sanırım beklemek zorundayız," diye yutkundu okul müdürü. "Ama çemberi tekrar toplamak istiyorum. Sanırım buna ihtiyacımız var."

"Katılıyorum," diye cevapladı Snape ve sesinde şimdi hiçbir şüphe belirtisi yoktu. Belki de bunu Remus hayal etmişti. "Nerede ve ne zaman?"

"İki gün içinde, Ağustosun üçünde," dedi Remus. "Grimmauld Meydanında."

* * *

Muggle Pembroke'unun eteklerinde sıradan komşuların olduğu sıradan bir evdi. Onun saf normalliği büyük ihtimalle hayatlarını kurtarmıştı - özellikle ailenin ne demek olduğunu iyi bilen Narcissa Malfoy adına öyle olmuştu. Ama Bellatrix için değil. Sirius Trixie'yi bu tip "zayıf" duygulardan beraat ettirmişti.

Aslında Sirius ona bütün duygularından beraat ettirmişti yani şaşılacak bir durum yoktu.

Sirius evin girişine doğru yürürken sokağın öbür tarafında birkaç çocuğun saklambaç oynamasını izledi. Öğleden sonra sıcak bir kabarcık gibiydi ama uzun ağaçlar sayesinde gölgelik alan sağlanabiliyordu. Çimenlerin arasında güzel çiçekler bir yöne bakıyordu ve düzenli ağaçlarıyla, budanmış çimleriyle sokak normal görünüyordu. Huzur veren bir normallikti - etrafa saçılmış oyuncaklar çiçeklerin arasındaydı ve bağlantısı çıkmış bir hortum yeşil bir yılana benzer şekilde çimenlerin üstündeydi.

Ama bu görüntü bile mükemmellik illüzyonunu bozamazdı. Bu evler hatırlamaktan hoşlandığı yazları hatırlatıyordu, şu anda yaşadıklarını değil. İstekli bir gülümseme dudaklarına yerleşmeye başladı ama aklında hala küçük bir pişmanlık vardı. Sadece uzun bir günün hediyesiydi ve Sirius bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Kuşlar şarkı söylerken çocukların neşeyle, umursamazca oynuyordu. Bu mükemmel yaz tatili boyunca endişelenecek hiçbir şeyleri yoktu. Bu güzel ve huzur dolu normallik Sirius'u ölümüne sıkardı.

Kapı tokmağı bronz bir kuzgun şeklindeydi ve bu Sirius'u güldürdü. Çok şey değişiyordu ama ondan da çok şey hep aynı kalıyordu. Muggle komşuları, Tonks'ların bu kuşu sadece güzel olduğu için seçtiğini düşünmüştü. Büyük ihtimalle de sıradan bir tokmaktı, öyle olmasa bile bu günlerde Muggle evlerinde birçok garip şey vardı. Diğer taraftan Sirius, kuzgun şeklindeki tokmağın anlamını biliyordu. Tonkslar belki saklanıyordu ama unutmamışlardı.

Tak, tak.

Birkaç kısa saniye sonra kapı açıldı ve Sirius karşısında siyah saçlı, mavi gözlü sekiz yaşlarında bir çocukla karşılaştı.

"Merhaba," dedi çocuk gülerek. Parlak mavi gözleri ışıldıyordu ve bu da Sirius'un kalbinin burkulmasına neden oldu. Çocuk, saçından gözlerine, yüksek elmacık kemiklerinden küçük burnuna kadar klasik Black hatlarına sahipti. Ama ben hiç bu kadar masum olmuş muydum?

Eğer Sirius doğru evi bulduğundan birazcık olsun şüphelendiyse bile artık şüphesi yoktu. Andromeda'nın en küçük çocuğu, ablasının hiç olmayacağı kadar çok Black'ti. Yüzündeki güvenen ifade tam bir kalıptı - bu çocuk çok mutluydu ve çok umursamazdı. Annesinin kuluçkaya yatmış nesli gibi ya da büyük anne-babasının safkanlıkla gurur duyan nesli gibi değildi. Ama yine de sonraki nesille gayet uygundu… Sirius yutkunma ihtiyacı hissedince şaşırdı. Eğer bir oğlum olursa böyle mi görünecek?

"Merhaba," dedi sonunda boğazındaki yumrudan kurtularak. "Benim adım Sirius. Anneni görmek istiyorum."

"Ben Patroclus'um, Patroclus Tonks. Ama herkes bana Pat der." Yine parlak şekilde güldü ve elini korkusuzca Sirius sıksın diye uzattı. Kendisine rağmen daha yaşlı olan adam çocuk arkasını dönüp seslenince kıkırdadı.

"Anne! Kapı!" Sonra tekrar yüzünde gülümsemeyle Sirius'a döndü. "Annem her zaman eve yabancıları alma der ama sen iyi görünüyorsun."

Ama Sirius, Patroclus daha geriye gidemeden başını salladı. "Sanırım beklesem daha iyi olacak," dedi sessizce.

"Kimmiş, Pat?" dedi yeni bir ses - bir erkek sesi. Bir saniye sonra Sirius kendini, Nymphadora'nın birinci doğum gününden beri görmediği açık kahverengi saçlı ve yeşil gözlü Ted Tonks'la karşı karşıya buldu. Hemen gözleri iki dev kazandibi boyutuna kadar genişledi ve misafire saklamadığı bir şaşkınlıkla baktı.

Sirius ellerine açıkta, bir asa saklanabilecek ceplerden, giysi kolundan uzak tuttu. Tek bir yanlış hareketin yanlış Black için umut etmiş olmasına neden olacağını bilerek bekledi. Ama Black aile ağacından uçmuş biri için bu olmamalıydı - aristokrat akrabaları Muggle doğumlularla popüler olmamıştı. Özellikle de Ted Tonks gibi sapkın safkan cadılarla evlenen Muggle doğumlularla…

Buna rağmen Ted'in yüzü beklenmedik bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı. "Sirius Black!" diye haykırdı. "Seni kapımda görmeyi beklemiyordum. İçeri gir, lütfen."

"Merhaba, Ted," diyebildi Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırarak. "Beni bu kadar hızlı hatırlamanı beklemiyordum."

"Elbette ki seni hatırlıyorum," diye güldü Andromeda'nın kocası kapıyı iyice açarak. "Kim hatırlamaz ki?"

Birkaç saniye boyunca Sirius, kayın kuzeninin ne demek istediğini anlamayarak bocaladı. Sonra bir koyun gibi gülümseyip, kendine vurmamak için zor durdu. Elbette ki. İyi ya da kötü yüzü görüldüğünde şüpheye düşülmeyecek kadar çok Gelecek Postası'nın ilk sayfasında çıkmıştı. Her neyse şimdi sırası değildi… Saf gerçeklik olaya normal gibi davranmanın önüne geçti. Şimdi olmazdı.

"Ah, evet." Cevabı kendi kulaklarına göre bile odun gibi gelmişti.

"Seni buraya getiren ne?" diye sordu Ted, Sirius eve girdikten ve kapıyı Seherbazın arkasından kapattıktan sonra.

"Aslında Andromeda'yla konuşabileceğimi umuyordum," diye ekledi Sirius. "Evde mi?"

Ted başıyla onayladı. "Üst katta." Oğluna bakmak için döndü. "Gidip annene aşağıya inmesini söyler misin, Pat?"

"Elbette!" Çocuk hemen fırladı ve merdivenleri ikişer ikişer çıkarken Sirius kendini Patroclus'un arkasından bakarken buldu. Bugün içime ne girdi? diye merak etti ve silkinerek geniş mutfağa Ted'in arkasından girdi. Neye ihtiyacım var? Bu yaksa bile cevabını biliyordu.

Hayat. Normal ve günlük hayat…

"İstersen oturabilirsin," dedi Ted birden huzursuz hissederek. İlk heyecanı sönmüştü ve Sirius, adamın zeki yeşil gözlerinin arkasında düşüncelerin yarıştığını görebiliyordu. Ted aptal değildi, yarı büyücü yarı Muggle mutfağında kimin oturduğunu biliyordu ve Sirius'un bir neden yüzünden geldiğini anlamıştı.

"Teşekkürler," diye cevap verdi Sirius hafifçe, kendini önerilen mutfak sandalyesine bırakarak. Andromeda'nın yakında gelmesini umdu ama o zamana kadar Ted'in sinirlerini yumuşatmaya çalıştı. Belli ki Andromeda, Pat'in ilk seslenişini duymamıştı ve büyük ihtimalle meşguldü - böylece Sirius da ne yapacağını bilemeyen Ted'le baş başa kalmıştı. Hafifçe gülmeye çalıştı. "Pat kaç yaşında?"

"Neredeyse dokuz," diye yanıtladı gururlu baba beklendik bir gülümsemeyle. "Nymphadora'dan sonra hep bir çocuk daha istedik ve sonra bunun için önümüzde bir engel olmadığını fark ettik."

"Çok parlak bir çocuğa benziyor." Sirius küçük konuşmalardan nefret ederdi ama Ted'in şimdi daha iyi hissettiğini umuyordu.

"Ah, öyle. Hatta bazen aşırı fazla oluyor." Ted sırıttı. "Biraz fazla güveniyor - senin de görmüş olduğun gibi - ama bunu büyük ihtimalle benden almış. Ben asla Black'lerin şüphelerine yaklaşamadım bile."

Sirius, Ted daha onun hakarete uğramış hissedip hissetmediğinden emin olamadan önce kıkırdadı. "Çoğu insan öyledir," dedi Sirius kolayca. "Talihlice."

"Sirius!"

Kuzeninin heyecanlı haykırışı mutfağı doldurunca ayağa kalktı. Andromeda kapı eşiğinde duruyordu, kahverengi saçlı, mavi gözlü ve Black hatlarıyla üstelik korkunç kız kardeşlerinin aksine yüzünde hiç stres izi olmadan ve hiç olmadığı kadar Black görünerek… Sirius hemen ilerledi ve kuzenini kucaklayıp alnına bir öpücük kondurdu, Andromeda gülümsemiş olsa da aralarında daha önce hiç olmamış bir uzaklık vardı. Soğukluğun oldukça farkında olan Sirius hemen konuştu.

"Merhaba, Droma."

Kadın ona uzaktan bir bakış attı; Andromeda hep canlı ve düzenliydi. "Seni buraya getiren ne?"

Kelimeleri üç hafta önce kapısına gelen Narcissa'ya söylediği kelimelerle aynıydı ve Sirius kendini gülmeye zorladı. Bize ne oldu? diye düşündü acıyla. Bu kadar mı büyüyüp değiştik? Ardından hemen hiç beklenmedik soru farkında olmadan aklına geldi.

Yoksa ben mi?

Hala cevap vermek zorundaydı. "Bir aile birleşmesinin saf mutluluğundan başka mı?" diye güldü çarpıkça. "Cissa'yı ve Trixie'yi geçenlerde gördüm ve seni ziyaret etmem uygun göründü."

En sevdiği kuzeni güldü. "Eminim zevkli olmuştur!" Sonra Andromeda ciddileşti. "Ona Trixie demenden nefret ediyordu bunu biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Elbette nefret ediyordu," diye yanıtladı Sirius omuz silkerek. "Bu yüzden yapıyorum."

"Sen her zaman tehlikeyi kışkırtmaktan hoşlandın, Sirius," diye cevapladı gülmeden.

"Hoşlanmak mı? Hayır." Diye iç çekti, Konuşmanın bu kadar çabuk ciddileşmesini istememesine rağmen. "Bunu yapmanın önemini anlıyor muyum? Evet."

Kendininkilere çok benzeyen mavi gözleri birden ihtiyatlı oldu; Droma, sesindeki gizli tonları çok iyi anlıyordu. "Bu yüzden mi buradasın?"

Bu bir soru değildi ve huzursuz sessizlik odayı doldurdu. Sirius sadece kuzenine baktı, onun da kendisine bakmasını istiyordu ama bunu yapmayacağını da biliyordu. Bunun yerine Andromeda buzdolabına baktı ve yüz hatları kaşlarının çatılmasıyla değişti. Kadın, Sirius'un amacını az çok anlamıştı ve bu Sirius'un beklediği tepki değildi… bunu ne kadar çok beklese de değildi. Sonunda Ted, boğazını temizledi.

"Neden oturmuyoruz?" dedi Sirius'u eskisi gibi güldürerek. Ted hep barışı sağlayan kişi olmuştu, hatta barışın olmadığı zamanlarda bile. Sanki zaman değişti de.

Sandalyeler yerde kaydı ve üçlü mutfak masasının etrafında oturdu. Patroclus annesiyle gelmemişti ve Sirius annesinin bunu yapmamasını tembihlediğini tahmin edebiliyordu… her şeyden önce kadın bir aptal değildi. Sirius ne söyleyeceğini bulmaya çalışırken tekrar huzursuz bir sessizlik daha oldu ve Sirius kendini genelde olmadığı kadar sessiz buldu. Sadece bir kez, diye düşündü sessizce, Droma ile normal kuzenler gibi, Black geleneklerinin aramıza ördüğü bu duvar olmadan konuşabilmeyi isterdim. O ve ben, ailenin "beklenmedik" bireyleri bile bunu yapamıyoruz. Ama yine de normal Black'ler bile normal değildi.

"Bunun sosyal bir buluşmadan daha fazla olduğunu biliyorum, Sirius," dedi Droma sonunda. "Seni görmekten çok memnun oldum. Olan her şeyden… sonra senin iyi olduğunu görmek çok güzel."

Solgun gülüşü tüm karanlık düşünceleri sildi. "Teşekkürler. Seni görmek güzel kuzen," diye cevapladı Sirius. "Azkaban'dan beri iletişim kurmadığım için üzgünüm, işler çok fazla yoğundu."

"Ah, gerçekten mi?" Bir dakika için gözleri dans etti. "Neden olduğunu tahmin bile edemiyorum."

"Ben de öyle." Sirius da kıkırdadı ama bu uzun sürmedi. Gerçekten süremezdi. Droma tekrar sormak zorunda kalmadan önce omuz silkti. "Üç gün önce Nymphadora ile karşılaştım."

"Gringotts'ta mı?" diye sordu kuzeni ve Sirius öylece baktı. Neredeyse şaşkınlıkla bankanın adını tekrar söyleyecekti ama Ted'in gözlerindeki zeki bakış tüm ifadelerini yüzünden çıkarmaya zorladı.

"Evet, Gringotts'ta," diye yalan söyledi Sirius. "Biraz konuştuk ve bu beni düşünmeye itti…" Kendine hafifçe iç çekmesi için verdi ve böyle bir şeyin nasıl olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Droma bilmiyordu. Kızının Seherbaz olarak yetiştiği konusunda en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Omurgasından aşağı bir kurt geziyormuş gibi hissederken Ted'in gözleri yalan söylediği için teşekkür etti. Bu Sirius'un beklediği şey değildi - ama Andromeda onu izliyordu ve üzerinden huzursuzluğu atıp devam etti.

"Bununla birlikte Cissa üç hafta önce kapımda belirdiğinde seni düşünmeye başladım," dedi ve Droma'nın kaşlarının kalktığını gördü. Sirius aydınlattı "ve savaş hakkında düşündüm."

"Ah?"

Sesi hiçbir şey ele vermiyordu ve Sirius sinirlerini kontrol ederek devam etti. "Evet," diye cevapladı sessizce. "Savaş hakkında. Ve senin durduğun yer hakkında."

Tek kaşı kalktı ve çok şey anlattı. "Yıllar boyunca bunun açık olduğunu düşünüyorum, Sirius," diye cevapladı kayıtsızca. "Bir seçim yapmak için iki tarafta da çok fazla aile bireyim var."

"Bu her zaman böyle olamaz, Droma." Sirius sesini nazik tutmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadığını biliyordu.

"Neden böyle dedin?" diye meydan okudu Andromeda keskin sesiyle.

"Herkesin bir taraf seçmesi gereken bir zaman gelecek," diye cevapladı sesindeki sabırsızlığı uzaklaştırarak. "Ve o zaman giderek yaklaşıyor. Böyle bir savaşta orta yer olamaz, Droma. Ya Voldemort'lasın ya da ona karşısın."

"Bu bir tehdit mi, Sirius?" diye sordu kadın şaşırtarak, sesinde öfke vardı. "Seninle olmayan herkesin sana karşı olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?"

"Hayır, söylemiyorum," dedi içinde soğuk hissederek. "Ve seni tehdit etmiyorum, Droma. Asla etmem. Ama Voldemort böyle görüyor. O, tarafsızlığa güvenmiyor."

"Uzun zamandır güveniyordu," diye sertçe yanıt verdi kadın.

"Bunun sonsuza kadar devam edeceğini umuyor musun?"

Bu kadar meydan okurcasına sormak istememişti ama şimdi söylemişti ve geri alamazdı. Andromeda'nın gözleri parladı ama öfkesini geride tutabildi. Ama yine de sesi kısa ve aralıklıydı, sanki bağırmamaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

"Kendimiz için iyi bit hayat yaptık, Sirius. Tanrı biliyor ki onun başarılı olmasını istemiyorum ama önce ailemi düşünmeliyim. Uzun zamandır bizi hatırlamıyor ama birimiz bile katılsak bu değişecek - ve kocamla çocuklarımı sırf kanların onun için yeterince saf değil diye tehlikeye atmayacağım." Son cümlesi öfkeliydi ve Sirius ne yapacak diye onun yüzüne doğru söyledi. Maalesef bu daha önce çok duyduğun bir şeydi… ve bu sözü söyleyenlerin umutlarıyla ve aileleriyle öldüğünü çok görmüştü.

"Voldemort seni sonsuza kadar yok saymayacak. Ve o unutmaz." Sirius korkunç ismi gözlerini kırpmadan söylediğinde Ted ürperdi ama Sirius soğuk ve boşça devam etti. "Bunu biliyorsun. Bunu biliyorum. Zamanı geldi, Droma. Aileni korumaya çalışmana saygı duyuyorum ama bunu tek başına yapamazsın. Artık değil…"

"Yapamaz mıyım?" diye meydan okudu kadın ve adam, meşhur Black sinirinin kafesten çıktığını gördü.

Buna rağmen Sirius sinirli değildi. Ama olmayı isterdi. "Ölüm Yiyenler geldiğinde ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu sessizce. "Narcissa'nın etkisi biraz daha yaşamana izin verir mi sanıyorsun ya da Bellatrix hayatında hiç yapmadığı gibi merhamet mi gösterecek? Yoksa kocanın sadece Muggle doğumlu olduğu için öldürülmesini sonra da çocuklarının kirli kan olduğu için katledilmesini izleyip sadece farklı olduğun için öldürülmeyi mi bekleyeceksin? Ne olacak, Droma? Unutulman için dua ederek gelene kadar saklanacak mısın yoksa daha çok masum insanı öldürmemeleri için onları durdurmaya mı çalışacaksın?"

Andromeda ona gözlerinde öfkeyle baktı - ve acıyla. Sözlerini evini vurmuştu, en derin korkularını gün yüzüne çıkarmıştı. Sirius sadece incinmeyi arttırmak yerine yok etmiş olmayı diledi.

"Seçim zaman geldi, kuzen," dedi adam sessizce. "Sonsuza kadar saklanamazsın."

Ama kadının gözleri yine parladı ve neredeyse öfkeden titriyordu. "Sen," diye yapıştırdı Droma, "buraya gelip hayatımı öylece mahvedemezsin!"

"Senin hayatını mahvetmeye çalışmıyorum," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Sadece doğruyu söylüyorum."

Andromeda doğrularak titreyen parmaklarıyla kapıyı gösterdi. Sesi birden soğuklaştı ve Sirius'un hatırlamak istemediği kız kardeşlerini hatırlattı. "Çık dışarı!"

İç çekti ve kalbi göğsüne ağır gelirken ayağa kalktı. Tüm sözlerine rağmen Tonks'ları düşünmesinin nedeni sadece Narcissa'nın ziyareti ve Nymphadora ile karşılaşması değildi. Gelmişti çünkü Karanlık Lord'un çok yakında saldırıya geçeceğini biliyordu ve saldırının bu evin çok da uzağından geçmeyeceğini biliyordu - üç gün önce Sirius imkânsızı yapmıştı ve bunun sonuçları olacağını biliyordu. Sadece bu sonuçları anlamayabileceğini umut ediyordu. Mutluluğunu mahvetmek isteyeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun, Droma? diye sormak istedi. Sizi yalnız bırakıp güvenliğinizden emin olmayı çok isterdim.

Ama canlı olmanı mutlu olmana tercih ediyorum, kuzenim.

"O haklı, Droma." Ted tüm konuşma boyunca sessiz kalmıştı ama şimdi eli nazikçe karısının kolundaydı. "Daha fazla saklanamayız."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	14. Bölüm 14: Büyük ve Karanlık Günler

On Dördüncü Bölüm: Büyük ve Karanlık Günler

"Pekâlâ. İşte burada."

"Evet," Sirius'un cevabı sertti, uzaktı ve tüm başların ona dönmesine neden oldu. Bu da, onu güldürdü. "Üzgünüm. Bana aldırmayın. Başka bir yeri... düşünüyordum."

"Gerçekten mi, Patiayak? Senin böyle bir şey yapacağını hiç beklemezdim," diye sertçe yanıtladı ama arkadaşı gülerek karşılık verirken gözleri gülmedi. Ne olduysa belli ki Sirius'u hala yiyordu. Onu bir şekilde değiştirmişti, hala sahip olduğu masumiyetini daha karanlık daha... büyük bir şeye dönüştürmüştü. Ama hala değişim korkutucuydu ve James, hepsinin nedenini bilmesi gerektiğini hissediyordu.

Harry'nin doğum gününün üstünden beş gün geçmişti, James'in ve diğerlerinin hiçbir şey değişmemiş gibi yaptıkları beş gün... İlk kez Harry kandırılmıştı - arkadaşlarıyla normal bir on iki yaşında çocuk gibi davranıyordu. Hem o, hem de Hermione son iki akşamı kendilerinin farkında olmadıkları Seherbazlar onları gözetlerken Weasley evinde kaldılar. Ama James'i rahatlatarak hiçbir şey olmadı. Voldemort'un, Sirius'un onu yenmesinden sonra aklı karışmıştı. James beklediğini biliyordu - ama neyi bekliyordu?

Ve neden bunun fırtınadan önceki sessizlik olduğunu düşünüyorum?

"Uygunsuz bir dikkat dağıtmanın yanında," diye rahatsız etti Snape. "Belki konumuza geri dönebiliriz."

James sırıttı ama hayal kırıklığıyla fark etti ki Sirius sırıtmadı. Bunun yanında Remus, James Sirius'u kışkırtmadan önce konuşmaya başladı. "Fawkes bize izin vermeden Altıncı Çember'i kuramayacağız," dedi sessizce. "Ama bu iki üye eksik kalmamızı sağlıyor... ve sonraki İç Çemberi kursak bile yeni geleceklerin kim olduğunu bilemeyecektim."

"Biz de öyle," diye cevapladı Lily ateşin yanındaki sandalyesinden. Grimmauld Meydanının kütüphanesinde gece yarısından sonra buluşmuşlar ve karanlıkla sessizliğe sarılmışlardı ama yine de artık hiçbir yerin güvenli olamayacağını biliyorlardı. James ve Arthur, Sihir Bakanlığının yeni binasını inşa etmek için iki gün önce mekâna gittiklerinde açıkça bir Ölüm Yiyen saldırısı olduğu şüpheli olan bir patlama gerçekleştirilmişti ve James gerçeği biliyordu. Voldemort bekliyor olabilirdi ama sessiz değildi. Aslında bundan çok uzaktı... gazete ne düşünürse düşünsün. James, sağındaki masada duran Gelecek Postasına göz atarak iç çekti.

4 Ağustos 1992  
YENİ SİHİR BAKANLIĞI OFİSLERİ YOK EDİLDİ  
Özel Muhabir Keith Lindsay

Muggle Londrası'nın eteklerinde, şu anda hala çalışmakta olan Bölüm Başkanları toplanarak yeni bir Sihir Bakanlığı inşa etmeye çalıştılar. Geçici Sihir Bakanı yardımcısı Arthur Weasley tarafından yönlendirilen grup bazı kişilerin Muggle teröristlerinin düzenlediklerine inandıkları bir patlamaya yakalandı. Büyülü Oyunlar ve Spor Başkanı Ludo Bagman saldırıda yıkıntının altında kalarak olay yerinde can verdi. Beş kişi daha ağır yaralandı ve şu anda St. Mungo'da tedavi görüyorlar.

Soru sorulduğunda Bay Weasley yorum yapmaktan kaçınırken saldırıyı yapanları bulup cezalandıracaklarını ve Bakanlık için yeni bir yer yapacaklarını bildirdi. Yeni yerin neresi olacağına dair bir bilgi yok.- Diğer haberlerde kalıcı bir Sihir Bakanı için seçimlere bir hafta kaldığı damgası bulunuyor. İlk aday Bakanlık saldırısından beri felçli olan ve şu anda geçici Bakan olan James Potter. Potter eğer seçilirse Weasley'i yardımcısı olarak tutacağını söyleyerek bu zamana kadar pek de önemli yerlerde bulunmamış birini yanında tutacağı şaşkınlık yarattı.

Potter'a karşı aday olan kişi ise Cornelius Fudge ve yardımcısı Dolores Umbridge. Fudge, Potter'ın politikasını yuvarlak olarak eleştirmeye ve bu savaşı bitirmenin barışçı bir yolu olduğunu söylemeye devam ediyor.

Şaşırtıcı ve sonradan gelen bir aday ise Lucius Malfoy ki geçmişte politikacılara baskı yapmış ama hiç aday olmamış olduğu biliniyor. Bu ani değişimin nedeni sorulduğunda Malfoy: "Dünyamızın, savaş kışkırtan yeteneksiz insanların yönetiminde mahvolmasına izin veremezdim. Fudge'un politikasını kişisel olarak desteklesem de bazı köklü ailelerin Fudge'dan tiksindiğine tanık oldum. Artık Büyücü Dünyasının köklü ailelerinden birisinin bu işe el atması ve ne yapılması gerekiyorsa yapması gerektiğine karar verdim."

Malfoy, elbetteki meşhur On Dört Aile'nin bir üyesi, tıpkı Potter'ın da bu şerefe dahil olduğu gibi... Bunun yanında Malfoy, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin uzun zamandır destekçisi olduğu söyleniyor ve bu da onu eski Seherbaz olan Potter'dan tamamen ayırıyor. Malfoy'un Ölüm Yiyen olduğuna dair hiçbir kanıt olmasa da söylentiler oy oranını düşürüyor. Beklenildiği gibi bu konuda Malfoy yorum yapmadı.

"Yine Malfoy hakkında düşünüyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Sirius ve boş bulunan James'in neredeyse çay kupasını düşürmesine neden oldu. James koyunca gülümsedi.

"Bu açık, değil mi?"

"Sadece Gelecek Postası'na, onu kül etmek istercesine baktığında," diye bildirdi Dung, hafifçe gülümseyerek.

"Bu kadar kötü müyüm?" diye sordu James.

"Ah, evet," diyerek güldü karısı tatlıca. "Kesinlikle öylesin."

"Malfoy hakkında endişelenmene gerek yok," dedi Sirius birden şaşırtıcı şekilde normal görünerek. "Bence Fudge'un oylarını bölecek. Sana inananlar inanıyor, James. Sadece eski bir aileden geliyor diye güzel bir çocuğa oy verecek değiller."

"Evet, ama bunu biz biliyorsak Malfoy da biliyor demektir," diye muhalefet etti Remus. "Öyleyse ne istiyor? Ne elde etmeyi umuyor?"

Tüm gözler Snape'e döndü ama uzun bir dakikadan sonra Snape omuz silkti.

"Bilmiyorum," dedi Snape. "Kesin olarak, güç. Ama başka ne... bilmiyorum. Karanlık Lord şimdilik Lucius'u mizah olarak görüyor. Bu Lucius'un fikriydi. Sadece bu kadarına eminim."

Dung homurdandı. "Voldemort? Birini mizah olarak görmek?" kafasını salladı. "Mümkün değil."

"Ama imkânsız değil." Diye kaşlarını çattı Snape. "Her zaman değil. Ve Lucius Malfoy hep bir istisna olmuştur. Planını bilmiyorum ama James onu izlemekte haklı." Siyah gözleri kısıldı. "Onu iyi takip edin."

James onayladı. "Altı gün sonra öğreneceğiz."

"Ve sonra ne olacak?" diye sordu Lily. "Seçimleri senin kazanacağını farz ediyoruz. Kazanamasan bile Yoldaşlığın amaçları değişmeyecek - sadece uygulamada biraz zorlanacağız. Remus, Hogwarts'ın güvenli olduğunu söylüyor. Severus bize Voldemort'un beklediğini söylüyor - ama ne için bekliyor? Ve harekete geçtiğinde onu nasıl durduracağız? Bu iki soruya cevap bulmak zorundayız ama bütün gecedir etraflarında dolaşıp duruyoruz."

"Lily haklı," diye katıldı Remus. "Daha fazla bekleyemeyiz. Harekete geçmeliyiz ve bunu hemen yapmalıyız." Gözleri Sirius'un üzerinde durdu. "Ama bunu yapmak için önce anlamalıyız."

Genelde yapmadığı şekilde herkesin bakışlarından gözlerini kaçırarak aşağıya, ellerine bakmaya başladı. Uzun bir dakikadan sonra Remus, nazik bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.

"Daha önce sormadık, Sirius çünkü sessizliğine saygı gösterdik. Ne olduğu hakkında konuşmak istemediğini biliyorum ama bilmeye ihtiyacımız var."

"Evet," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Evet, haklısın."

Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yükselince James nedenini anlamadı. Ama arkadaşı baktığında James, onun mavi gözlerinin açık oldu fark etti. Son beş gündür yaşadığı kararsızlıktan, şüpheden ve gölgeden iz yoktu. Yıllar boyunca olduğundan çok daha sakindi.

"Savaştık," diye cevapladı aniden, Lily'nin sorulmamış sorusunu durdurmak için elini kaldırdı. "Savaş alanındaki gibi değil ama savaştık - Voldemort ve ben. Korumaları kırmak için uğraştık ve ben de onu durdurmak için... Sonra farklı bir şey haline geldi."

Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. "Şimdi bile bunu açıklayamam. Bunu anlatacak kelime yok. Bir şekilde iletişim kurduk ve savaştık. Bu güç ya da duygu değildi... bu basitçe bir istekti. Neredeyse Azkaban'da ikimizin de aynı anda Imperius Laneti yaptığımız zamanki gibiydi ama daha güçlüydü... daha derindi. Ama bu galibi olabilecek bir savaş değildi ya da uzun sürecek... Voldemort'un da benim gibi birkaç saniye boyunca şuursuz kaldığından şüpheleniyorum. Sonsuzluk gibi gelmişti ama olmadığını biliyorum."

"Şuursuzdu," diye bildirdi Snape. "Ya da bana Lucius böyle dedi. Karanlık Lord bu konuda konuşmuyormuş."

"Öyle olmalı." Sirius'un gözleri, James'in gözlerinin içine bakana kadar bir süre oyalandı. "Dumbledore bana söylemeye çalıştığı şeyde haklıydı. Voldemort'u durdurması gereken kişi Harry değil. Benim."

James yutkundu ve neredeyse sessizliğin tadını alacaktı. Azkaban'dan sonra Sirius'un inkar edilemez şekilde Voldemort'a karşı çıkabileceği kanıtlanmıştı - ama yine de hiçbir şey kesin değildi. Hala ilk kehanetin gerçek olma ihtimali ve Harry'nin bu korkunç yükü taşıma ihtimali vardı... bu yük Azkaban'da değişen Sirius'a geçmişti.

"Bu gece Karanlık Lordun felaketini işaretleyecek," dedi Remus sessizce. "Ve öyle oldu."

"Evet," dedi Sirius basitçe.

* * *

"Bir kehanet var, Lordum," dedi Julia, sağ tarafında alevler yükselirken. "Eskiden Gizem Dairesi olması gereken yerin yıkıntıları arasından bulduk. Çok derinlerdeydi ama getirmeyi başardık."

"Öyle mi?" diye sordu Voldemort. Sözü kesildiği için öfkeliydi, Snape biliyordu ve biraz önce seçilmiş müritleriyle toplantıdayken sözünü kesen birine işkence yapmıştı. Snape'in Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı toplantısından çıkalı daha iki saat olmuştu ama şimdi başka gizli bir toplantıdaydı. Ama bu daha küçüktü - ve çok daha karanlıktı.

"Çabuk konu, solucan," dedi Bellatrix Lestrange, Julia tereddüt ettiğinde. Ama Julia bir Malfoy'du ve rütbesi ne kadar yüksek olursa olsun hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen tarafından aşağılanamazdı.

"Sen kendine bak, Bellatrix," dedi Julia. "Hatırladığım kadarıyla okuldaki takma adın Medusa'ydı."

Bellatrix'in mavi gözleri tehlikelice parladı. "Sen -"

"Sessiz ol, Bella," Karanlık Lord'un soğuk sesi kadını böldü ama yanan gözleri tekrar Julia'nın üzerinde durdu ve Snape, öfkesinin geçmeye başladığını hissetti. "Bana kehanetten bahset," diye emretti.

Uzak köşeden Lucius sırıttı.

Bu kehanetin üzerinde isim yoktu, Lordum, diğerlerinin üzerinde kim hakkında olduğu yazılıydı ama bunda isim yoktu," diye açıkladı Julia. İki gün önce, Voldemort ona Bakanlığın harabelerinde işe yarayacak ne varsa bulması için görev vermişti. Severus, Julia'nın görev bu kadar kısa sürede tamamlamasına hiç şaşırmamıştı. "Bu küre sadece 'Büyük ve Karanlık Günler' olarak işaretlenmişti."

"Ve sende bu arkeolojik kanıtını herkes bulabilsin diye geride mi bıraktın?" diye sordu Rodolphus Lestrange, sinirli karısının arkasından. Ama Julia ona sadece küçümseyerek baktı.

"Hayır. Onu yanımda getirdim."

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Severus gerçekten merak ederek. "Ben sadece kehaneti, ilgili kişi alabilir diye biliyordum."

"Aslında sadece bir kehaneti hakkında olan kişiler alabilir," dedi Julia soğukça gülerek. "Ya da sadece gizlenmiş objeleri alacak pratiği olanlar." Karanlık Lord'a doğru eğildi ve asasını çıkarttı.

Yavaşça küre Voldemort'a doğru uçmaya başladı; küre hep Julia'nı yanında görünmeden duruyordu. Snape ileri giderek üzerindeki yazıyı okuyabildi.

Spartalı Leonidas'ın Delphi'sindeki Kahinden

(?) ve (?)

Büyük ve Karanlık Günler İçin

Julia'nın sakin sesi sessizliği doldurdu.

"Bunun sizin için olduğuna inanıyorum, Lordum."

* * *

"Neye sahip olduğumu bilmeseydim buraya gelmeye cesaret etmezdim," dedi sessizce.,

Akşama doğu Grimmauld Meydanı akına uğradı - Harry, yanında Hermione ve dört Weasley'i (belli ki Mrs. Weasley Ron'a ikizlerle birlikte kız kardeşini götürmek için baskı yapmıştı) getirerek evde koas yarattı. Ailesinin kadim evinin altı çocuğun oyun alanı olduğunu görmek neredeyse gerçek dışıydı ama Sirius, bu muzipliğin çoktan başladığını fark etmişti. Annem, diye düşündü zafer gülüşüyle, bunu hiç onaylamazdı. Ve küçük Ginny Weasley çoktan yolunu bulmaya başlamıştı - Sirius şimdiden onu sevmeye başlamıştı.

Ama hala aşağıdaki eğlenceli gruba rağmen şimdi gülmek zamanı değildi. İç çekti. "Biliyorum."

Julia, ayaklarını altına alarak yatakta oturdu. Tüm sözlerine rağmen Julia evde sakin görünüyordu ama Sirius gözlerinin altındaki gergin işaretleri ve yüzündeki bitkin ifadeyi fark etmişti. Onu yıllardır gördüğünden beri daha endişeliydi. Julia hareketli bir hayat yaşamıştı ve baskıya alışıktı - ama gözlerinde büyüyen korku hala gerçekti.

"Karanlık Lord, Bakanlığın yıkıntısını araştırmamı emretti, Sirius," gözleri, kontrolünü kazanmış Sirius'unkilerle buluştu. "Bu araştırmanın faydalı olabileceğini ve ne bulacağımı merak ettiğini söyledi."

"Ama zaten yıkıntıları çoktan inceledik," diye itiraz etti Sirius.

Kadın onayladı. "Evet, yaptınız, ama yeterince dikkatli yapmadınız."

Julia yutkunarak devam ederken adamı kalbi çarpmaya başladı.

"Bir kehanet buldum, Sirius." Kadının gri gözleri adamınkilere odaklandı. "Çok eskiydi, neredeyse iki bin beş yüz yıllık ki sanırım bu yüzden Seherbazlar kaçırdı. Ama onu gördüğüm anda anladım."

"Neyi anladın?" bir nedenden dolayı bunu sormaktan korkmuştu.

"Önemli olduğunu anladım. "Yalnızken bulsaydım ona götürmezdim ama Jugson yanımdaydı." Julia derin bir nefes aldı. "Kehanet İsa'dan önce 480 yılında Kral Leonidas'ın Spartası'nda bir Kâhin tarafında yapılmış ama işaretlenmemiş. Kehanet kim için yapıldığını söylemiyor, sadece 'Büyük ve Karanlık Günler İçin' diye yazılmış."

Sirius'un kalbi burkuldu. "Voldemort Kehaneti ele geçirdi."

"Evet. Ama ona vermeden önce kendime hatırlama büyüsü yaptım," diye cevapladı kadın. "Severus da oradaydı ama hatırlayamayabilir."

"Bize daha bundan bahsetmedi."

"Hayır, hala Azkaban'da," dedi Julia. "Benim oradan ayrılmak için bu ilk şansım oldu ama sana söylemeliyim, Sirius. Bilmek zorundasın."

Gözlerinde ışık parlıyordu. "Neden ben?"

"Sana güvenmem dışında bir neden mi?" diye sordu Julia ama solgun yüzünü gülüş, çok az ısıtabildi. Buna rağmen elini tutmak için uzandı. "Çünkü kehanette bahsedilen insanlardan biri olduğuna inanıyorum." Julia derin bir nefes aldı. "Ve Voldemort da öyle düşünüyor."

Şaşkın hissetmiş olmasını dilerdi ama soğuk hissediyordu. "O zaman duysam iyi olacak."

"Evet."

Julia gözlerini kapatıp konsantre olurken Sirius gözlerinin altındaki çizgileri gördü. Bu Julia'nın yeteneğiydi: keşfetmek ve kesmek. Konuştuğunda sesi kısıktı ama Sirius bu seste güç hissetti.

"Gelecekler -

Kahramanlara ihtiyaç olacak ve gelecekler.

Gelecekler -

Aralarında kan bağı olmayan kardeşler.

Gelecekler -

Kırmak ya da savunmak için yaptıkları yeminlerle.

Gelecekler -

Fırtınaya karşı tek başlarına, karanlığın sonunda yan yana durarak.

Gelecekler -

Savaşarak ve kanayarak yine de eğilmeyerek.

Gelecekler -

Kırılmamış. Eğilmemiş. Boyun eğmemiş.

Hatırla.

Gelecekler."

Julia gözlerini açıp ona baktığından omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Yüzünü ifadesiz yapmaya çalışıyordu ama kadın ne hissettiğini gördü - her zamanki gibi. Julia elini bir kez daha sıktı ama adam odayı adımlamak için kalktığında serbest bıraktı. Ellerini göğsünde kavuşturduğunda hala kadının onu izlediğini biliyordu. Julia onu tanıdığı için rahatsız etmeden düşünmesi için zaman veriyordu. Bir dakika için Sirius'un sessizliğe ihtiyacı vardı... ama arkadaşlığı da çok istiyordu. Ama garip bir şekilde sakindi. Kehanetin çok şey açıklamasını beklememesine rağmen ona çok şey söylemişti. Kader bir kez daha şekillenmiş ve her şey değişmişti. Başka bir adam rahatlamış hissetmezdi ama Sirius hissediyordu. İşe yaradı! diye düşündü zaferle ama sonra bir ürperti titremesine neden oldu. Ama... kaderden başka şeyler de vardı. Onları da bu işe çekeceğimi beklemiyordum.

Öyle olsa bile bunu başka bir kaynaktan duymak güzeldi. Ve Kehanetin ne demediğini de kaçırmadı. Sirius derin bir nefes aldı.

"Güzel," dedi sessizce. "Şimdi biliyoruz."

"Evet." Julia dudaklarını ısırdı; hiç zayıflık göstermeyen bir kadın için bu hareket çok şey söylüyordu. "Ve o da biliyor."

Hala odayı adımlayan Sirius omuz silkti. "Bu yeni bir şey değil. O da benim gibi Harry'nin doğum gününden beri biliyor."

"Ama şimdi bu bilgi onaylandı," diye belirtti kadın. "Şimdi bu bir gerçek, tabi ki kehanet başka bir karanlıktan bahsetmiyorsa... Ona dokunabiliyor, dinleyebiliyor... ve kehanet her şeyi değiştiriyor."

"Çünkü onların kim olduklarını biliyoruz," diye onayladı Sirius kadının yüzünü incelerken. "Son farklı olsaydı bile bilecektim. Ama neredeyse - neredeyse bunu bilmek güzel..."

Bu sefer kadının gülüşü gerçekti. Julia sessizce kıkırdadı. "Çünkü sen bir delisin."

"Çok doğru." Karşılık olarak sırıttı. "Ve ayrıca olaylarla önceden bilerek karşılaşmaktan hoşlanıyorum."

"Kişiliğinin tek taraflı olduğunu hiç düşünmedim," dedi kadın ruhsuzca.

"Ah, gerçekten mi?" Hızlı bir hareketle yatağa sıçradı ve kadına saldırdı. Birlikte zıplarlarken yatak itiraz etti ve Sirius Julia'yı gıdıklamaya çalışırken ve Julia da kurtulmaya çalışırken bir süre birbirlerine sarılı kaldılar. Sonunda kolunu ona dolamayı başardı ama Julia sarılarak başını göğsüne dayayıp iç çektiğinde adam uğraşmaktan vazgeçti. Böyle zamanlar çok olmuyordu.

Ama uzun da sürmüyordu.

"Onlara söylememiz lazım," dedi kadın sessizce.

Burnu, kadının saçlarını koklarken Sirius onayladı. "Benim yapmamı mı istersin yoksa orada olmak mı istersin?"

"Onlara güveniyorsun," dedi kadın tereddüt etmeden. "Ben de güveniyorum. Eğer kalmamı istersen kalırım."

"Ben hep kalmanı istiyorum," diye mırıldandı adam hafifçe gülümseyerek.

"Elbette istiyorsun, aptal," dedi kadın. "Konuyu değiştirme." Ama kadının sesinde neşe vardı.

"Değiştirmiyorum," dedi masumca görünmeye çalışarak. Julia, adamı gevşeterek güldü. Hafifçe. "Bunun için de," dedi Sirius. "Bence önemli."

Kadın, ona bakmak için döndü ama kollarından ayrılmadı. "Neden?"

"Bilmiyorum," dedi adam. "Ama sen bunun bir parçasısın... üstelik tüm kehaneti tek başıma hatırlayamam."

"Şimdi anladım," Julia güldü. "Beni hafızam için kullanıyorsun."

"Bunun için bahse gir."

* * *

Çapulcuları toplamak bir günden fazla sürmüştü. Ama 8 Ağustos da Peter ülkeye geri dönmüştü ve Hogwarts'ta buluşabilmişlerdi. Terkedilmiş koridorlarda gece dolaşmak Sirius'a eski muziplik günlerini hatırlattı ama o zamanlar yanında Julia yoktu. Müdürün odasına giden yeri gördüğünde hafifçe güldü ama dönen merdiven onları gidecekleri yere götürene kadar sabretti.

Remus ve Peter bekliyordu ama ikisi de Julia'yı görünce şaşırmıştı. Görünen o ki Snape hala Azkaban'da Karanlık Lord için garip iksirler yapmakla meşguldü. Bu kimseye garip gelmemişti - Hogwarts'ın İksir Ustası yaz boyunca genelde bunu yapardı - böylece Remus'un Sirius'ın arkadaşlarını toplama konusundaki ısrarını ve Julia'yı da getirmesinin nedenini bilmesi imkânsızdı. Yine de müdür onları gülerek karşıladı ve James'in yakında geleceğini söyledi. Peter da güldü ama Sirius, gözlerinin arkasındaki endişeyi gördü. Sirius'un onu ilk gördüğü Hogwarts Ekspresindeki korkmuş çocuktan artık çok öteydi ama bazen sinirleri ona ihanet ediyordu.

James geç kalmıştı. Geleceğini söylediği saatten yirmi dakika sonra geldiğinde geçici Sihir Bakanı'nın yüzünde özür dilercesine bir gülüş vardı. "Özür dilerim geciktim," dedi hemen. "Fudge beni şöminede yakaladı."

"Iyk," Peter'ın yüzü bir iğrenme ifadesine dönüştü. "Özür dilerim."

"Ben de." James omuz silkti. "Ateşi söndürdüm ama bunun için geçerli bir bahane bulamadım."

"Sanırım ondan nefret etmek yeterli bir sebep değil?" diye sordu Sirius, Remus'tan ekşi bir bakış alarak. Remus, James'e döndü.

"Bu durumda affedildin," dedi müdür. Kahverengi saçlı Çapulcu bir sonraki cümlesini ciddi şekilde söylemeye çalıştı ama gülümseme bunu bozdu. "Şimdilik."

Hepsi beklenildiği gibi güldü ve sonra James, Julia'ya döndü. "Seni yeniden görmek güzel, Julia," dedi gülerek. "İyi görünüyorsun."

"Teşekkür ederim." James'in ukala gençliği hiç geçmemişti, Sirius, Julia'nın buna alışık olduğunu umut ediyordu ve Julia güldü. Muzip bir ifade gözleri yerleşti ve sonra sırıttı. "Senin için aynı şeyi düşünmek isterdim ama korkunç görünüyorsun."

"Politika," diye itiraz etti James, ama Sirius arkadaşının yorgun görünmediğini fark etti ve bunu sonra ona sormayı aklının bir köşesine yazdı. Hala herkes gülüyordu ve o da katıldı. Bir dakikalık eğlenceden sonra Julia'nın bakışını onayladı.

"Sanırım hepiniz neden burada olduğumu merak ediyorsunuzdur," dedi kadın sessice. "Ama aslında diğer herkesin burada olmasının sebebi benim..."

Çeviren: Luthien


	15. Bölüm 15: Yarının Hayaleti

On Beşinci Bölüm: Yarın'ın Hayaleti

İşler _olup bittiğinde_ geceyarısı çoktan geçip giden saatlerden biri olmuştu. Olanlar ister iyi ister kötü, ister karanlık ister aydınlık olsun, hepsi batıl inançlı Muggle'ların Cadı Saati dedikleri zamanda gerçekleşmişti. Büyücü halkı için geceyarısı sıklıkla büyülü nedenlerden ötürü önemliydi, ama genellikle saatlerin önemi bundan çok daha basittir. Hala, olaylar geceyarısı _meydana geliyordu_ ve 8 Ağustos da bunun bir istisnası olmadı.

Çatırtı James ve Lily'nin korkuyla uyanmasına neden oldu, ve ikisi de hemen başuçlarındaki komidinlerin üzerinde duran asalarına uzandılar. Ancak James'in kontrol etmek için yataktan zıpladığı önceki durumların aksine, bu kez Lily yataktan sıçrayıp sabahlığını giymiş ve kapıdan dışarı fırlamıştı. James'in aynı şeyi yapması bir saniye daha uzun sürdü ve biraz daha fazla büyü gerektirdi, ama bir dakika sonra o da sabahlığını üzerine geçirmiş, gözlüklerini takmış ve büyülü tekerlekli sandalyesine oturmuştu. Yatak odasından olabildiğince hızlı çıktı.

James koridorda Harry ile karşılaştı, oğlu da babasının hissettiği kadar perişan görünüyordu. Siyah saçları havaya dikilmişti, gözlükleri yamuk duruyordu ve ayakları çıplaktı - fakat Harry'nin asası elindeydi ve yeşil gözleri dikkatle berrak bir şekilde bakıyordu. "Neler oluyor baba?"

"Bilmiyorum." James kaşlarını çattı, fakat içgüdüleri onu Sirius'un odasına giden koridora doğru yöneltti. Harry onu izledi ve köşeyi dönerlerken, James Lily'in en iyi arkadaşının odasının kapısında dikilirken buldu. " - sadece şamdan devrildi, Lily," dedi Sirius ilgisiz bir sesle. "Önemli bir şey değil. Sizi korkuttuğum için özür dilerim."

James'in gözleri içgüdüsel olarak arkadaşının arkasındaki parçalanmış antik şamdanın üzerinde gezindi. Parçalar Sirius'un yatağının sağ tarafındaki halının her yanına yayılmış ve arkadaşının hiç farkında değilmiş gibi davrandığı korkunç bir karışıklığa neden olmuştu. Şamdan yere büyük bir kuvvetle vurulmuş olmalıydı, yoksa paramparça olmak yerine sadece kırılırdı. Mumlar bile yerlerinden fırlamış ve onların da birçoğu kırılmıştı, her yer parafin içindeydi. Fakat harap olmuş şamdana bakarken James'in aklında bir ışık yandı. Basit bir _Reparo_ Büyüsü şamdanı saniyeler içinde eski haline getirirdi, oysa ki Sirius'un asası yatağının yanındaki masada duruyordu ve büyü falan yapılmamıştı. Eğer Sirius'un kapıya arkasını dönüp pencereden dışarı nasıl baktığını görmeseydi, James bu durumu yataktan hızla kalkmanın verdiği sersemliğe bağlayarak görmezden gelebilirdi.

Lily de bir şeylerin ters gittiğini hissetmişti. "Bunu kafana takma," diye cevap verdi, sonra kararsızlıkla durakladı. "Senin için şamdanı onarmamı ister misin?"

"Cık, uğraşma. Onu hiç sevmezdim zaten," diye yanıtladı Sirius hafif bir sesle, fakat sesindeki gevşek ton James'in kafasındaki alarm zillerini çaldırdı.

İçinden bu yavaş taşıma aracına milyonuncu kez lanet yağdırarak tekerlekli sandalyesini yavaşça ileriye doğru itti. O bakmadığı sırada sol tekerlek kapıya çarpmış ve homurdanarak geri gitmek zorunda kalmıştı. Fakat şu anda kahrolası tekerlekli sandalyesinden daha önemli şeyler vardı, o yüzden sesini kayıtsız tutmaya dikkat ederek konuştu.

"Dışarıda ilginç bir şey mi var Patiayak?" diye sordu.

"Yıldızlar bu gece çok parlak," dedi bir an duraklayan Sirius, fakat normalde yüzünde olması gereken gülümseme sesine yansımamıştı. James kararsızlık geçirdi, gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra sanki durum normalmiş gibi davranmaya karar verdi.

"Bir atadam gibi konuştun, dostum."

Sirius burnunu çekti. "Keşke onlardan biri gibi hissetseydim."

"Niye ki?"

"Nedeni yok." Arkadaşı omuz silkti, hala duvara yaslanıyordu. "Sadece bir düşünce."

Sesindeki bir şey, geçip gittiğini düşündüğü bir şey, James'i korkuttu. Aniden Remus'un ona altı ay önce, yani Sirius Azkaban'dan mucizevi bir şekilde harap, kanlar içinde ve yaralı olarak Hogwarts'a kaçtıktan kısa bir süre sonra, söylediklerini hatırladı. Remus onun tekin olmadığını, gözlerinde onların asla anlayamayacakları bir dehşet bulunduğunu söylemişti. Yine de Sirius'u bu kadar dikkatle izlemekten vazgeçmişlerdi, çünkü çok normal _görünüyordu_. Yaşlanmıştı, evet, ve geçmişinde o kadar çok hayalet vardı ki; ama o hala Sirius'tu. O hayaletler uyanıkken sinsice ona eşlik ediyor gibi görünmüyorlardı – şimdiye dek. Mavi gözleri gölgelenmişti, yüzü gergindi ve James onun sesinde eski anıların ağırlığını işitiyordu.

"Bana hala kabuslar gördüğünü söylememiştin, Sirius," dedi kayıp parçalar yerine otururken.

Arkadaşı cevap vermeden önce uzun bir kalp atışı süresi geçti, "Hiç olmamıştı."

"Neden olmamıştı?" diye sordu yavaşça James. Sağında, Lily geriye doğru kaydı, odadan çıkarak kapıyı kapattı. James biliyordu, anlamıştı, her zaman olduğu gibi.

"Önemli değil, gerçekten." Sirius omuzlarını silkti, fakat ona birkaç metre daha yaklaşırken James'in gözleri kısılmıştı.

"Bence önemli."

Sonunda, arkadaşı dönüp ona baktı. Soluk yüzündeki kemikler gölgede çok belirgindi; o gece ay küçüktü ve yıldızlar odayı aydınlatmak açısından karanlıkta bir pırıltının ötesine geçecek kadar parlak değillerdi. Yine de daha fazla ışığa ihtiyaçları yoktu. Şu durumda değil.

"Yanılıyorsun, James," dedi Sirius, mavi gözleri soğuk bakıyordu. "Bu yeni bir şey değil, daha önce başa çıkmadığım bir şey değil."

"Öyle olduğunu hiç söylemedim ki." Ama Sirius'un sesindeki kesinlik onu afallatmıştı. "Remus bana senin kabuslarının sona erdiğini düşündüğünü söylemişti."

Arkadaşı acı acı güldü. "Sadece onları saklamayı daha iyi öğrendim."

"Neden?" James'in kalbine sivri bir şey saplanmıştı ve oyuyordu, hissettiği acının yüzünden okunduğunu biliyordu. Kendini ihanete uğramış gibi hissetmek istemiyordu, ama öyle hissediyordu - onlar birbirlerinin en iyi arkadaşlarıydı, kardeştiler ve her konuda birbirlerine güvenirlerdi. Dört çocuk bir zamanlar bir anlaşma yapmıştı: _Sır Yok_. Sır olmayacak, aralarına duvar çekmeyecekler. Güven boşluğu olmayacak.

"Çünkü düzeltebileceğin bir şey değil, James," diye yanıtladı Sirius, omuzları düşerken aniden sesindeki acılık kayboldu. "On yıl beni _değiştirdi_ ve Voldemort ruhumda öyle bir leke bıraktı ki, onu dostlarımın bile silebileceğini sanmıyorum."

"Deneyebiliriz."

"Evet, deneyebilirsiniz," diye itiraf etti Sirius. "Belki bundan yararlanamayacak kadar korkağım, belki de değiştim. Sana, Remus'a ya da Peter'a güvenmediğimden değil - daha çok kendime güvenmediğim için. Kabuslar gördüğümü ya da son 10 yılın hala beni rahatsız etmediğini inkar edemem... ama çoğunlukla bu kadar kötü olmuyor." Yüzünün çevresinde bir gülümsemenin hayaleti titreşti. "Gerçekten."

Sesindeki dürüstlük James'in yutkunmasına yol açtı, ve birden kendini ihanete uğramış hissettiği için suçluluk duydu. Yemin etseler de, etmeseler de, çocukça sözler zamanla yumuşamak zorundaydı - ve Sirius onlara yalan söylememişti. Şimdi bile, asla söylememişti. "Özür dilerim."

"Dileme. Neden sorman gerektiğini biliyorum." Sirius'un yüzü hala karanlıktı, fakat gözlerinde gördüğü anlayışın gerçek olduğunu biliyordu. Şimdi James'in içeri girdiği zamana göre biraz daha rahatlamış görünüyordu ve yüzündeki hafif gülümseme kaybolmamıştı. "Ve gerçekten eskiden olduğu kadar sık kabus görmüyorum."

"O zaman bu gece neden gördün?" O açıklamak istemiyordu ama James buna mecburdu. O hafif gülümsemenin ardında acı görmüştü ve nedenini anlamalıydı. Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

Fakat cevap beklediğinden daha basitti. "Kehanet."

James gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Kehanet mi? Neden?"

"Çünkü o düşünmeme neden oluyor." Sirius'un bakışları uzaklaştı; sanki James'in ardında ne olduğunu görebiliyor gibiydi. "Bana hatırlatıyor."

Julia Çapulculara Sihir Bakanlığı kalıntılarında bulduğu ve dördünü diğerlerinden biraz daha fazla şaşırtan kehanetten söz edeli iki gün oluyordu. Hepsi Sirius'un Voldemort'un düşüşünde bir rolü olduğunu fark etmişlerdi ve James, Remus ve Peter'ın arasında kaçınılmaz olan şeye karar verdikleri dile getirilmemiş bir anlaşma yapılmıştı - onu yalnız bırakmayacaklardı. Fakat ikiyüz elli yıllık bir kehanetin işe karışmasını beklemiyorlardı. Onu yalnız bırakmayacaklardı - onlar yaşadığı sürece asla.

"Gözlerinde görüyorum," diye devam etti birden Sirius. "Benim ne olduğumu düşünüyorsun, kehanetin her şeyi değiştirdiğini... ve üçünüzün beni bu sonda yalnız bırakmayacağınızı."

"Zaten bırakmazdık," diye yanıtladı James düz bir sesle. "Kehanet olsa da, olmasa da."

"Bunun için size teşekkür borçluyum," dedi Sirius yavaşça, çok yavaşça. Birden, yüzü maske gibi gerilmişti. "Fakat yalnız bırakmak zorunda kalabilirsiniz."

"Ne?"

"Görmüyor musun? Her bir kehanet sonunda bir kişinin kalacağını söylüyor. Başkası yok - sadece biri." Gözleri buz kristali kadar sertti. "Yani siz üçünüz sonunda orada olmayacaksınız, ama ben arkadaşlarımın ölmesine izin verirsem _lanetleneceğim_."

Sirius James'in gözleriyle karşılaştı ve ona eziyet eden acı hayaletlerin tüm izleri kayboldu. Sesi kederliydi, fakat başka bir şey daha vardı... daha önemli bir şey.

"Yani o son geldiğinde, James, onu yalnız karşılayacağım." Güçlü kemikli yüzü neredeyse huzurluydu. "Ve bunu bitirdiğim zaman, yalnız bitireceğim."

* * *

"Bir kez daha dene."

Kadın derin bir nefes aldı ve asasını kaldırdı. _"Imperio!"_

Birden, kurbanının rahat koltuğunda yığılmış duran vücudu sarsıldı, sırtı dimdik oldu. Adam dikkatini toplamak için tüm iradesini kullandı, ama yeşil gözleri hafifçe donuklaşmıştı, sadece hafifçe - yalnızca bakmayı bilenlerin görebileceği kadar. Anlamayanlar için, bütünüyle normal görünüyordu.

"İşe yaradı mı?" diye sordu diğeri merakla.

"Emin değilim," diye cevapladı kadın, asasıyla yeniden sandalyedeki adamı hedef alarak. "Hadi öğrenelim. Saçlarını dağıt."

Zarif yapılı el düzenli gri saçları birbirine katmak için uzandığında, Lily hain bir kıkırdama koyverdi. Her daim kibar ve iyi giyimli olan Nicholas Flamel, her zaman kusursuz duran saçlarını karmakarış ederken, kadının yardımcıları da kahkaha attı; ama yine de bu halini gerçekten sevmişlerdi, önceki Flamel biraz daha züppe _gibiydi_. Bu belki de onun doğmuş olduğu çağa mahsus bir durumdu ve kimse bunu ona karşı kullanmadı - fakat kendi saçlarını dağıtırken onu izlemek eğlenceliydi. Kahkahalar bittikten sonra, kadın Molly Weasley'ye döndü.

"Tamam. Senin sıran."

Molly derin bir nefes aldı ve asasını Flamel'e doğrulttu. _"Imperexpid!"_

Lily'nin nefesini tutmamaya çalıştığı bir an geçti. _Ya işe yaramazsa..._ Araştırma için harcadıkları aylar, hatta yıllar, bu an içindi, ve eğer herhangi bir ufak hata yapmışlarsa, herşey korkunç bir yanlışa dönüşebilirdi. Sonunda, Molly başını salladı. "Çalışıyor. Büyüyü görebiliyorum - onu neredeyse kızdırmış gibi."

"Ben hiç bir şey göremiyorum," dedi Jack Pieters, Lily'nin iç çekmesine sebep olarak.

"Hayır. Maalesef, düşündüğümüz gibi," diye cevapladı kadın. "Sadece büyüyü yapan kişi sonuçları görebilir. Olsun, bu da birşeydir ve _Reperimperium_'u kullanmaya çalışmaktan çok daha iyi."

"Ah, bu basit bir gelişmeden çok daha fazla!" dedi hızla Jack. "Bu, şimdiye kadar denediklerimizden kesinlikle çok daha iyi."

Lily başını salladı. "Evet, ama daha da iyisi hoş olurdu." Sonra omzunu silkti ve gülümsedi. "Ne olursa olsun, _başardık_. Devam et, Jack."

Pieters asasını kaldırıp, salladı. "Econtra Imperi."

Etkisi çabuktu. Flamel sandalyesinde titredi ve fiyakalı duruşunu bir anda bozarak ölü gibi yere yığıldı. Uzun bir süre sonra, başını salladı ve derin bir uykudan yeni uyanmış bir adam gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ama yüzündeki kafa karışıklığı ifadesi hızla hoşnut bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. Sırıttı.

"Ne kaçırdım?"

Kendilerine hakim olmaları olanaksızdı, Lily ve Molly kıkırdamaya başladı. Lily bunu yapmaktan nefret ediyordu, çünkü çıkan ses kendisini küçük bir okul kızı gibi gösteriyordu, ama Pieters, Jason Montague, Auriga Sinistra ve Perenelle Flamel de gülmeye başladığında artık kıkırdamakla yetinmek zorunda kalmamış, kahkahayı patlatmıştı. Hatta yeni üyeleri Ted Tonks bile bir süre sonra gülmeye başlamıştı, ki bu durum Flamel'in halinden memnun tavrının birden bire şaşkınlığa dönüşmesini sağladı.

"Ne?" diy tekrarladı.

Kıs kıs gülmeye devam eden Lily cevap vermeyi başardı, "Bir ayna bul, Nicholas."

"Ah," dedi yavaşça, ağzı bir çörek gibi açılmıştı. "Yapmadınız."

"Ah, kesinlikle yaptılar," diye şakayla gülerek cevapladı Sinistra. "Ama o kadar da kötü değil. Gerçekten."

"Sen korkunç bir yalancısın, Auriga," dedi Flmale kabullenircesine, ama ağzının kenarındaki zoraki gülümseme çabasını Lily görmüştü.

"Hadi ama, bu kadar surat yapmaya gerek yok." diye homurdandı. "Tamam, gerçekten çok _kötü_, ama bu senin yarım saniyede değiştiremeyeceğin bir peruk değil."

Flamel itiraz etmeye çalışırken diğerleri yeniden gürültüyle kahkaha atmaya başladı - ama tutarlı bir savunma yapmak için kendi eğlencesini de kapsayacak şekilde yeterince uzun bir vakti vardı. "Bugün bunun benim gerçek saçım olduğunu öğrendiğinizi göreceğim." dedi eski moda bir burun çekişle. "1326 Model, Hakiki Nicholas Flamel" Yüzü abartılı bir ifadeye büründü. "Current Çağ, tabii ki. _O kadar da_ yaşlı değilim."

Kahkaha krizi odayı öyle bir salladı ki, Lily kütüphanedeki bazı eski kitapların neredeyse üzerlerine düşeceğinden korktu. Ama en azından duyulmak konusunda endişelenmek zorunda değildi - Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun merkezi bir Muggle mahallesinin ortasına kurulmuştu ve ergen komşuları, yetişkin cadı ve büyücülerden oluşan grubun çıkarabileceklerini umdukları tüm seslerden daha fazla gürültü yapıyorlardı. Aslında Lily bu buluşmaan önce Muggle rap müziğini susturmak için Sessizlik Büyüsü yapmamak için kendini zor tutmuştu. Düşününce homurdandı. Muggle doğumlu bir cadıydı, ama yine de, asla anlayamayacağı şeyler vardı. _Özellikle aptal ergen Muggle'lar ve onların "müzik" dedikleri şey._

Hiç kimse onları duymazdı, ki duysalar bile, kimin umurundaydı? Hatta Nicholas Flamel'in garipliklerini kapsayan bir grup bile olsa, canlı espri anlayışından kaynaklanan _ses _tamamen zararsız görünüyordu - Lily bazı 'komşularıyla' konuşmuştu ve onları bazı poker arkadaşlarının eve geleceğini ima eden birşeyler söylemişti.

Nicholas Flamel sadece bir ay önce Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'na süpriz bir ziyarette bulunmuştu. Dumbledore'un cenazesinden kısa bir süre sonra (ne kadar zaman geçerse geçsin cenazeyi düşünmek hala acı veriyordu), Lily'in tahmin edebileceğinden çok daha fazla bilgiyle birlikte Lily'ye yaklaşmıştı. Ama asıl süpriz, Flamel'in, Dumbledore'un Felsefe Taşı'nı Lily'ye bırakacağından hiç bahsetmediğini söylemesiydi- fakat Nicholas bunun olacağını tahmin etmişti. Lily'ye şöhretini duyduğunu ve taşla neler başarabileceğini görmeyi sabırsızlıkla beklediğini söyledi. Ve ona yardım etmek istedi - herşeyiyle. Lily duyduğunda çok şaşırmıştı, ama Dumbledore'un ölümü Flamel'in gözlerini açmıştı. Beş dakikalık bir sohbetten sonra, kendine koyduğu mesafeyi bir kenara bıraktı ve bu sayede Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunun iki yeni üyesi oldu.

Nicholas'ın eşi Perenelle, aynaya bakmak için odayı geçerken adama güldü, çılgınca saçlarını düzeltiyordu. "Kesinlikle o kadar yaşlı _görünüyorsun_, tatlım."

"Hayır görünmüyorum!" diye itiraz etti adam.

"Ve o bir peruk." Perenelle diğerlerine sırıttı. "1477'den sonra prinç bir heykelden daha kel oldu."

Hepsi yeniden kahkaha attı, ama her zaman olduğu gibi Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunun yapması gereken işler vardı. Lily, boğazını temizledi. "Pekala, sırada ne var?"

Lily ile birlikte Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunun en başından beri orada olan Sinistra hızla cevap verdi. "Orjinal liste projemizi neredeyse bitirdik. Geriye kalan tek şey Temiz Hava Operasyonu."

Ted konuşuncaya kadar ortama huzursuz bir sessizlik çöktü. "Temiz Hava mı?"

"Ruh Emici öldürücü," diye aydınlanttı Jack onu. "Asla tam olarak anlayamadığımız bir şey bu."

"Onlar öldürülebilir mi?" diye merakla sordu Ted.

"İyi bir soru." diye inledi Molly. "Henüz bilmiyoruz."

"Oh."

"Fakat bir yolu olmalı," dedi Lily sakince. "Var olabilen herşey, yok edilebilir."

"Büyüyle Ruh Emici yaratılabilir mi?" diye sordu Montague. O da Tek Boynuzlu At Grubunun eski üyelerinden biriydi, 1987 Ocak ayında Minerva McGonagall öldükten sonra, onu yerine gruba girmişti. Yine de Jason'da, Lily'nin eski Biçim Değiştirme proföserünün gizliliği ve yeteneği yoktu. Aslında Ted Tonks aralarına katılana kadar Grubun gerçek bir Biçim Değiştirme uzmanı yoktu. Lily belli belirsiz Ted'le olan Hogwarts'taki günlerini hatırladı, bu konuda epey ünlüydü. Ted savaş süresince tarafsız kalmasına rağmen, araştırma makalelerini yayınlamaya devam etti. Bu makaleler, Lily'nin dikkateni çeken şey olmuştu ve şimdiye kadar Tek Boynuzlu At Grubuna bu kadar yeni bir Yoldaşlık üyesini alacak kadar riskli bir iş yapmasına da sebebiyet vermişti. Bu Ted'in toplantılara ilk katılışıydı (sadece iki gün önce Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na katılmıştı), ama Lily onunfarklı bakışaçısının çok yardımcı olacağından emindi - ve Ted onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmamıştı.

"Ruh Emicileri yok etmek için onların kendi kötülüklerinin başka bir etkenle dengelenmesi gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Zıttını kullanarak." diye fikir yürüttü, konsantrasyondan dudadğını ısırırken. "Daha çok, canlı bir varlığı cansız bir nesneye dönüştürmek gibi, ama daha kalıcı. "Ruh Emicilerin sahip olmadığı özellikleri belirlemek için Zıtlık İlkesi'ni kullanabiliriz. İyilik gibi."

Perenelle Flamel başıyla onaylarken hızla ekledi. "Sıcaklık. Saflık. Güven."

"Kesinlikle!" Ted bir an sırıttı, sonra dudağını ısırmaya devam etti. "Belki de hiç kimsenin Ruh Emici'leri öldürememesinin nedeni, onların aslında canlı olmamasıdır. Bu yüzden onları tamamen yok etmek zorunda değiliz."

"Sadece biçim değiştirtmemiz gerekiyor," diye bir nefeste söyledi Lily. "Onları değiştirmek."

"Ama nasıl?" diye düşünceli bir şekilde sordu Molly. "Büyü, Ruh Emicilerde işe yaramıyor."

"Evet, yarıyor," diye cevapladı Montague. "Patronus Büyüsü işe yarıyor."

"Ama hepsi bu," diye dikkat çekti Sinistra. "Başka hiç bir şey onları etkilemiyor."

"Hayır, Jason haklı," dedi Lily. "Eğer bir büyü işe yarıyorsa, başkaları da işe yarayacaktır. Sadece bunun ne olduğunu bulmak zorundayız." Omuz silkti. "Yıllardır bu konu üzerinde çalışıyoruz, ama Biçim Değiştirme'yi hiç temel almamıştık. Bu diğer tüm seçeneklerden çok daha iyi bir başlangıç noktası, hadi deneyelim."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	16. Bölüm 16: Ufuktaki Bulutlar

On Altıncı Bölüm: Ufuktaki Bulutlar

Son birkaç gün James Potter'ı işe yaramaz ve üstüne üstlük coşkusuz hissettirdi. Çok fazla çalışıp karşılığında az maaş alıyordu ve üstüne üstlük hiç istemediği bir işteydi. James Sihir Bakanı olmak için dürüstçe ve yorulmadan çalışmıştı ama işi istediği için değil, buna mecbur olduğu için...

Bunun da yanında, bedeninin alt bölümünü kullanamadığı için sevdiği diğer meslekleri de yapamıyordu (James Seherbazlığı çok sevdiğini asla iddia etmezdi; bu hissi Quidditch için saklıyordu) ve yararlı bir şey yapmalıydı. Şimdi aklı başında kimsenin istemeyeceği yalnız bir işte çalışıyordu ve Albus Dumbledore'u bir kez olsun kıskanmamıştı. Yaşlı adamın nasıl olup da Sihir Bakanlığı'nı çok kolay idare ediyormuş gibi göründüğünü çok merak ediyordu ama asla onun gibi olamayacağını da biliyordu. Bu hayatta değil...

James derinden bir nefes aldı ve bu karamsar düşünceleri aklından uzaklaştırdı. En azından ona yardım edecek iyi ve güvenebileceği arkadaşları vardı. Kendi karar verme yeteneğine çok güvense de eski Kehanet bir şeyi açıkça belirtiyordu: Büyücü Dünyası'nın kaderi tek başına ellerinde değildi. Sihir Bakanı olsun ya da olmasın diğer üçü de en az onun kadar olayları etkileyecekti. James, o üç adamın hayatta sahip olabileceği en iyi dostlar olduğu için çok şanslıydı.

"İşteki ilk günün nasıldı?" diye sordu Peter sessizce. On Ağustos sabahıydı ve Çapulcular basit bir yemek için Peter'ın apartman dairesinde toplanmışlardı. Muggle yemeği vardı ve arkadaşları olmayınca bu kadar lezzetli olmuyorlardı, her ne kadar yemek bitse ve iş konuşulmaya geçilse de...

"Ah, gayri resmi olarak bu işi yaptığım her günkü kadar mükemmel," diye cevapladı James. "Hatta daha da kötü..."

"Nasıl yani?" diye sordu Remus.

"Sanırım daha zevkli," diye omuz silkti ve omuzlarının bu kadar ağır olmamış olmasını diledi. "Kendimi dev bir satranç tahtasında Voldemort'un tam karşısındaymış gibi hissediyorum ve benden çoktan on iki hamle önde."

Cevabı Sirius'u güldürdü. "Gryffindor, Slytherin'e karşı," dedi düşünceyle. "Bu kulağa tanıdık geliyor. Neden tarihin kendini tekrarlaması gibi lanet bir huyu var?"

"En azından sonunda Gryffindor kazanmıştı," diye destekledi Peter.

"Gryffindor sonunda öldü, Pete." James alınganca yanıtladı ve inlememeye çalıştı. "Deneyelim ve bu sefer de aynısı olmasın diye çalışalım."

Peter hafifçe kızardı. "Üzgünüm. Bunu unutmuşum."

"Hayır, üzgün olması gereken benim." James tekrar iç çekti. "Sadece yorgunum. Sana böyle çıkışmamalıydım."

"Eğer bana böyle çıkışamayacaksan kime çıkışacaksın?" dedi Peter gülerek.

"Sirius," diye cevapladı James ve Remus aynı anda, uzun saçlı Çapulcuyu itiraz ettirerek.

"Hey! Bunu hak edecek ne yaptım?"

"Var olman yeterli, Patiayak," dedi Remus kuruca. "Ve bu diğerlerimiz için yeterli bir ceza."

"Kesinlikle!" Kendisine rağmen James gülümsedi. Bir şekilde arkadaşları onu en karanlık depresyonlarından çekip çıkartabiliyorlardı. "Seni var olduğun için suçluyorum."

Sirius Peter'a dönerek dramatikçe sordu. "Sen de benim kadar sevilmiş hissediyor musun?"

"Ah, kesinlikle," diye cevapladı kıkırdayarak. "Çünkü bu senin suçun... Hem de hepsi..."

"Teşekkürler."

"Bir şey değil," diye cevapladı Aylak, Çatalak ve Kılkuyruk bir ağızdan neşeyle.

"Hepinizden nefret ediyorum."

"Eminim öyledir," Remus kıkırdadı. "Şimdi konuya dönersek: James'i ünlü ataları gibi ölmekten nasıl alıkoyacağız?"

"Hey, hepsi ölmedi," diye itiraz etti James.

"Elbette öldüler, Çatalak. Yoksa nasıl senin atan olsunlar ki?" diye belirtti Peter.

"Kesin sesinizi. Hepiniz. Sadece susun."

"Sana yapılınca çok komik gelmedi, değil mi Jimmy?" diye sertçe yanıtladı Sirius.

James gözlerini yuvarladı. "Kes sesini."

"Ah, bu orijinaldi," diye sırıttı Remus.

"Siz de yardımcı olmuyorsunuz," diye cevapladı James diğer üç Çapulcuyu güldürerek.

"Aham?" Peter konuşmaya çalıştı. "Belki - başlayabiliriz!"

Peter, küçük köpek yavrusu havladığı anda bağırmıştı; aslında Joe artık o kadar da küçük bir köpek sayılmazdı, neredeyse bir yaşındaydı ve Sirius'un ayaklarının üzerinde uyuyakalmıştı. Sirius da köpeğin ayaklarında uyuyakaldığını unutup Peter'a tekme atmaya çalıştı. Düş kırıklığına uğramış köpek yerinden sıçrayıp Sirius'a havlayınca Sirius gülümseyip havlayarak karşılık verdi.

"Animagus formundayken bu daha inandırıcı geliyor, Patiayak," diye belirtti James.

"Eğer istersen hemen değişirim," diye cevapladı en iyi arkadaşı gülümseyerek.

Remus inledi. "Eğer yaparsan, önemli hiçbir şey konuşamayız."

"Hiç konuşacak mıydık ki?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Sen beni tekmelemeden önce ben de bunu söylemeye çalışıyordum," diye cevapladı Peter. "Ama hayır, mutlaka bunu bozmalıydın ve -"

"Merak ettiğim şey," diye sözünü kesti Remus, ama hiçbiri önemsemedi; Çapulcularla hep böyle olurdu, "St. Mungo'ya ziyaretlerinin nasıl gittiği."

Ailesinden başka kimse James'in düzenli olarak St. Mungo'ya uğradığını bilmiyordu, pozisyonundan çok gururundan söylemiyordu. Felçli durumunun şifacıların aklını karıştırmasını halkın duymasını önemsemese de (hala tekerlekli sandalyede olması zaten bunu gösteriyor) James, her hastaneye gittiğinde gazetecilerin sorularıyla karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Ayrıca tedavisini üstlenen cadı kameralardan çok utanıyordu ve James de kadının hayatına yeni stres eklemek istemiyordu. Martha Blackwood alanındaki en iyilerden biriydi ve o bu soruna çözüm bulamazsa James başka birinin bulabileceğine inanmıyordu.

Bir dakika sonra Remus'un sorusuna karşı omuz silkti. "Aynı," diye cevapladı James hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünmemeye çalışarak ama diğerlerini kandıramayacağını biliyordu. "Martha hala yeni iksirler üzerinde çalışıyor ama hala bir dakikadan fazla bir şey hissetmiyorum ama..."

"Gerçekten mi? Bu harika, James!" diye sözünü kesti Sirius gülümseyerek. "Neden bize daha önce söylemedin?"

"Çünkü fazla uzun sürmüyor," diye ekledi hüzünle. "Aynı büyüleri tekrar yaptı ama işe yaramadı. Belki de bu sadece benim hayal gücümdür."

"Eminim ki, bu senin hayal gücün değil," dedi Peter sessizce. "Bacaklarını geri alacaksın. Bekle ve gör."

"Senin güveninin bende olmasını dilerdim."

Sirius, elini adamın omzuna koydu ve sıktı. "Bir yolunu bulacağız."

* * *

"Bayanlar ve baylar, zaman akıp gidiyor," dedi Kingsley Shacklebolt sessizce. Seherbaz Adayı 4904üncü Sınıf genelde topluca bir yerde bulunmazdı ama Ağusto'sun on biri bir istisnaydı. Garip bir şekilde Frank Longbottom da etrafta görünmüyordu ve böylece tüm sınıf rahat bir nefes aldı. - Longbottom'ın olmaması demek belki birkaç dakika boyunca huzurla durabilecekleri anlamına geliyordu.

"Hepinizin bildiği gibi eğitiminiz bugüne kadar hiçbir sınıfın olmadığı kadar kısaltıldı ve kolaylaştırıldı. Geçen ayki Sihir Bakanlığının yıkımı ve gelişen diğer olaylar bizi ve sizi mümkün olan en kısa zamanda bunu yapmaya zorladı." Shacklebolt'un gözü tüm sınıfı gezdi ve bu da Tonks'un karnında sinirli bir sıkışmaya neden oldu. Daha önceden iyi yuvarlanabilen bir cadı olduğunu düşünürdü ama Seherbazlık eğitimi ona bunun aksini kanıtladı. Tonks daha önce hiç bu kadar stresli, gergin ve yorgun olmamıştı - ya da kendisinden ve arkadaşlarından hiç bu kadar çok gurur duymamıştı. Çok zorlandılar ama 4904üncü Sınıf, gerektiği kadar gelişti.

Hızlıca diğer sınıf arkadaşlarına göz attı ve gülümsemesini elinin arkasıyla sakladı. Sadece dolu dolu otuz gündür Avalon'daydılar ama bir ömür gibi geliyordu ve şimdiden bir ömür boyu sürecek arkadaşlıklar kurduğunu biliyordu. Kıyaslayınca yedi yıl geçirmiş olsalar da Hogwarts'taki arkadaşları sadece aşina yüzler gibi geliyordu. Ne kadar iyi olurlarsa olsunlar şu anda nerede olduğunu asla anlayamazlardı.

Bir dirsek yanına çarptı. "Dikkatini ver!" diye fısıldadı kadının kulağına Horace Smeltings ve Tonks kızarmamaya çalıştı. Yine dikkati dağılmıştı ve bunu öğretmenlerden biri fark etseydi bir tosta benzerdi.

Sınıf arkadaşına koyun gibi bir gülümseme atarak dikkatini tekrar Shacklebolt'a verdi.

"Eylül'ün Yirmi Üçünde, eğitiminizin üçüncü bölümü bitmiş olacak," diye devam ediyordu büyük Seherbaz. "Bu tarihten sonra her biriniz aktif bir Seherbaz tarafından çırak olarak alınıp o sizin kendi başınıza devam edebileceğinize inanana kadar onunla kalacaksınız. Şu andan o zamana kadar bu ustalar tarafından izleneceksiniz, hatta siz izlenmediğinizi sandığınızda bile... Size hareketlerinizi programlı yapmanızı öneririm.

"Şimdi yapmanız gereken dava işleriniz var. Gidebilirsiniz."

Tüm öğrenciler üçlü hocalarının, Weasley, Shacklebolt ve Jones'un çıkmasını ayakta bekledi ve sonra konuşmaya başladılar. Hemen Horace, Tonks'a döndü.

"Kimi istiyorsun?"

"İsteme - ah, kahretsin." Kadın yanlışlıkla Dana Lockhart'ın ayağına bastı.

"Önemli değil, Tonks," dedi arkadaşı ve Tonks ona minnettar bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Affedersin," dedi koyun gibi.

"Sorun değil." Dana kadının özrünü eliyle geçiştirip Horace'in yöneldiği yere doğru gitti. "Kuzeninin alacağını düşünüyor musun?"

"Sirius?" diye sordu Tonks, başka bir masaya çarpmamak için dikkatlice yürürken. Dana ve Horace başlarıyla onayladılar ama Tonks sadece omuz silkti. "Gerçekten bir fikrim yok. Onu çok az tanıyorum."

"O senin kuzenin," diye itiraz etti Horace.

"Evet, ama o yakalandığında ben sadece dokuz yaşındaydım," dedi kadın. "O zamandan önce onunla ilgili birkaç anı hatırlıyorum ama çok değil. O zamandan beri de sadece bir kez konuştuk." Ve kendimi aptal durumuna düşürdüm, fakat bu yeni bir şey değil.

"Ama o senin ailenden ve eski aileler birlikte olurlar," diye rahatsız etti yeni bir ses ve Tonks diğer sınır arkadaşlarına dönmeden önce kaşlarının çatmasına engel olamadı. Cornelia Crouch çok kötü değildi ama sadece eski arkadaşlıklarını düşündüğü zaman ve Jason Clearwater da hiç aklında olan biri değildi.

Muggle doğumlu babasına rağmen sınıfında hala onu bir Black olarak görenlerin var olması garipti. Aynı derecede şaşırtıcı olan da (en azından Tonks'a göre) Horace ve Dana'nın ailesinin ne yaptığıyla değil de sadece onun kim olduğuyla ilgileniyor olmasıydı. Tonks, Jason'ın olmadığı kadar Cornelia'nın sevilebilir olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Dana'nın duruşu tamamen gizemdi. Lockhart'lar eski bir büyücü ailesi değillerdi ama safkandılar ve Muggle doğumlu Smeltings ve yarım kan Tonks'un yerine Clearwater ve Crouch'la durmalıydı. Yine de omuz silkti. Arkadaşlar arkadaştılar ve herkesin korkunç teyzeleri gibi dar görüşlü olmasına gerek yoktu.

Jason'ın dediğini duymamış gibi yaparak Dana'yla konuşmaya devam etti. "Aslında bir öğrenci alacağını düşünmüyorum."

"Neden olmasın?" Şaşırtıcı şekilde bunu soran klasik güzelliği olan Cornlius'tu ve Tonks elinde olmadan acaba Sirius'a asılıp asılmadığını merak etti. _Ah, bu komik olurdu!_ Yüksek sesle kıkırdamamak için kendini zor tuttu. _Onun tipi olduğu sanmıyorum - _

"Çok meşgul olmalı, değil mi?" diye sordu Horace sessizce.

"Belki." Ama Corneius'un gözleri tıpkı 4904üncü Sınıf çırak evini doldurduğundaki gibi Tonks'u süzmeye devam ediyordu. "Onun öğrencisi olmak ister miydin?"

"Şey" - _Tak._ - "Ah! Yine mi!" Tonks, odalarının hemen girişinde duran sandalyeye takılınca kendisine rağmen hırlamıştı - _bunu bırakan ben miydim?_ Çarpmanın etkisi Tonks'u hala o sandalyeyi oraya kimin bıraktığını düşünmeye itti. Tonks omuz silkti. "Elbette isterdim," diye cevapladı sandalyeyi düzeltirken. "Kim istemez ki?"

Ama içinde bir şeyler kendine bile dürüst olmadığını söyledi. Dışardan evet, Tonks kuzeninin ustası olmasını çok isterdi ama içinde... İçinde başka bir düşünce vardı. Ünlü kuzenine çok güveniyordu ve yaptıklarını her düşündüğünde korkuyla karışık saygı hissediyordu. O, Karanlık Lord'la yüzleşip canlı kalmış tek kişiydi ve Seherbazlar arasında bile efsaneydi. Sirius'un bir kahraman olduğundan şüphe yoktu ama bu ona neye patlamıştı?

"Sirius Black'ten bahsetmişken, dava işlerinden ne haber?" diye sordu Horace birden, kısa birkaç boş saatlerinde yapmaları gereken şeyi hatırlayarak.

"İyi soru," diye homurdandı Dana. "Onu daha iyi tanımıyor olman çok kötü, Tonks. Tanısaydın Black'le Voldemort'u Slytherin ve Gryffindor'la kıyaslamak daha kolay olurdu."

Tonks, Cornelia'nın yanındaki kanepeye otururken kıkırdadı. "Durağan Düelloya kimin ihtiyacı var ki?" diye sordu kadın yarı jestle. "Neden herhangi biri bir yerde sabit durmak istesin?"

Dana gözlerini yuvarladı. "Biliyorsun ki başka şansın olmayabilir."

"Ayrıca bu daha ağır başlı," diye belirtti Jason.

"Ağır başlı mı?" diye eko yaptı üç sesle inanamamışça ve hatta Cornelius güldü.

"Bir dahakine herhalde eskrim düellosu isteyeceksin," diye ekledi kadın.

"O kadar modası geçmiş değilim."

"Eminim değilsin!" diye alay etti Dana ve Tonks bir dakika için gururlu Jason Clearwater'ın alınacağını düşündü. Bölüm dört'ün diğer üyeleri her zaman safkanlığından ve modası geçmişliğinden bu kadar kolay kurtulamazdı ama en azından bugün Jason güldü. Birazcık kızarmış olsa da Tonks gülüşünün arkasında farklı bir şeyler gördüğünü sandı.

"Şimdi dava işlerine dönebilir miyiz?" diye sordu adam hüzünle.

* * *

"Anne!" Harry, elinde bir parşömen kâğıdını deliler gibi sallayarak mutfağa koştu. "Geldi!"

Lily ürkünce asasının kontrolünü kaybetti ve alevler fırından taştı. Hemen tava yanmaya başladı ve odayı yanmış omlet kokusu sardı. Lily homurdanmamak için kendini zor tuttu ve asasının bir hareketiyle tavayı lavaboya gönderdi. Diğer yandan Harry'nin gülüşü hiç silinmedi ve çocuğun neşesi Lily'nin sırıtmasına neden oldu. Kendisine rağmen kadın uzanıp on iki yaşındaki çocuğun itiraz etmesine aldırmadan saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Anne!"

Kadın kıkırdadı. "Bu kahvaltıyı mahvettiğin içindi."

"Öyle mi yaptım?" diye sordu tıpkı babasının masum ifadesini takınarak ve endişeyle. On üç yıllık evlilikten ve on iki yıllık annelikten sonra bile bu ifade onu yumuşatıp güldürebiliyordu.

"Hayır, başka yumurtalar da var," diye yumuşadı. Lily asasını duman çıkaran omletlere uzattı. "Scourgify. Bana Hogwarts mektubundan bahset."

"Hogwarts'tan olduğunu nerden anladın?" diye sordu çocuk, Lily artık temiz olan tavaya ve yeni uçurduğu yumurtalara döndüğünde. Lily asasını bırakarak yumurtaları kırmaya başladı ve konuştu,

"Başka nerden olabilirdi ki?" Harry'nin aklı karışmış yüz ifadesine bakıp kıkırdadı. "Günlerdir bunun için endişeleniyordun."

Lily oğlunun sesindeki utanmayı fark etti. "Bu kadar belli miydi?"

"Ah, evet. Ama gerçekten Remus'un seni hayal kırıklığına uğratacağını mı düşündün, Harry?"

"Hayır," diye cevapladı huzursuzca. "Ben sadece..."

"Endişeliydin. Biliyorum." Lily, bu sefer daha az alev yakmak ve yumurtayı pişirmek için döndü. Hafifçe güldü. "Ve nedenini biliyorum. Kolay bir yaz olmadı."

Harry'nin gülüşü üzüntülüydü. "Gerçekten öyle."

"Ama bana mektuptan bahset. Hangi yeni kitaplara ihtiyacın var?"

"Temel Büyüler Kitabı 2. sınıf, Orta Derecede Biçim Değiştirme ve Karanlık Güçler: Kendini Koruma Rehberi ve Karanlık Sanatlarla Başa Çıkmak çünkü artık Profesör Fletcher Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörümüz," diye cevapladı oğlu gülen gözlerle. "Bekleyemiyorum. Profesör Quirrell'in kekemelemesini dinlememek harika olacak."

"Sanırım lanetli iş artık lanetsiz oluyor, değil mi?" diye sordu gülerken rahatlamasını saklayarak. Lily, hiçbir zaman Quirrell'in Hogwarts'taki konumundan mutlu olmamıştı çünkü Remus gibi onun gerçekte ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Fletcher işi almadığı için Remus'un yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Lily, Remus'un nasıl oldu da korku ve kâbus dolu Mundungus Fletcher'ı ikna ettiğini bilmiyordu ama Dung'ın ikna olmasından gayet memnundu. Harry ve diğer öğrencilerin Dung gibi bir öğretmene ihtiyaçları vardı. Gerçeği saklamayan birine ihtiyaçları vardı.

"Evet, herhangi bir lanetin Profesör Fletcher'ın hakkından gelebileceğine inanamıyorum, ne kadar kötü olurlarsa olsunlar," diye onayladı Harry. "Her yıl yeni bir Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörümün olmasını da istemiyorum. Ama Remus'un bize yeni Biçim Değiştirme Profesörünün kim olduğunu neden söylemediğini merak ediyorum. Sana söyledi, değil mi?"

Lily kıkırdadı. "Hayır, aslında söylemedi ama babana söylediğini düşünüyorum."

"Yani sen de mi bilmiyorsun?"

"Bilmediğimi hiç söylemedim, canım. Sadece Remus söylemedi dedim. Yeni Biçim Değiştirme Profesörünüzün kim olduğu konusunda kişisel olarak bilgilendirildim."

"Adil değil!" diye gürledi Harry, annesini şeytanca güldürerek.

Yine saçını karıştırmak için uzandı. "Belki bir Çapulcu olmayabilirim, Harry ama her zaman öcümü alırım."

"Anne!" Sonra ona melek gibi bir bakış attı. "Ben ne yaptım ki?"

"Ha! Bana masum rolü yapma," diye homurdandı kadın. "Oturma Odasında senin yeni Durmadan Hoplayan Toplarının yaptığı katliamı fark etmedim sanma - sonradan temizlemediğini de fark etmediğimi sanma."

"Sana babam söyledi, değil mi?" diye kaşlarını çattı Harry.

Kadın güldü. "Ben o adamla evlendim, canım."

* * *

"Tavuk?"

"Tavuk," diye onayladı kadın. "Burada yemeğe cesaret ettiğim tek şey o."

"Benim de." İkisi de güldüler. Sirius ve Julia, ev yapımı biraları, yemeklerinden çok daha iyi tanınan bir Muggle birahanesindeydiler - Kirli Köpek'in yemekleri etraf taraftan da 'ilginç' olarak bilindiğinden ancak tavuk yemeğe cesaret ediyorlardı. Bu en azından onları öldürmezdi.

Sirius birasını yudumladı, bardağın arkasından kadının gülüşünü izledi. Çok duygusal bir anında olsaydı, bu gülüşe nasıl gün boyunca bakacağı hakkında eski tür şiirler yazardı - ama şimdi romantizmin zamanı değildi ve Julia onun yeteneksizce yazdığı şiirlere sadece gülerdi. Hoşça kal demek için bu kadar az buluşmamış olmalarını dilerdi. "Ne zaman ayrılıyorsun?"

"Cuma sabahı." Kadının gülüşü soldu. "Bu kadar erken ayrılmıyor olmayı dilerdim ama diğer yandan... çok uzun zamandır Londra'dayım. Huzursuz olmaya başladım."

"Anlıyorum." Ağırca konuştu ama bunun doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Julia macerada, kendine meydan okumada çok başarılıydı. Julia abisinin ve Karanlık Lord'un onun üzerindeki baskısından ve onu zorladıkları görevden nefret ediyordu. Birkaç ayını terkedilmiş bir ormanda ya da mağarada harcasa çok daha mutlu olacaktı - bazı büyücü Arkeologlar rahat bir gece için eve cisimlenirlerdi ama Julia değil. Çok sevdiği hayatı yaşıyordu.

"Ziyaret edeceğim," diye söz verdi kadın. "Sık sık."

Kadında sevdiği şeylerden biri de çok fazla kendisi olmasıydı - ama bu sözü tutacaktı. Sirius sırıttı. "Yapmazsan peşinden gelirim."

"Meydan okumaya hazır olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" diye itiraz etti kadın parlayan gözlerle. "Nil Vadisinde çok zor bulunurum."

"Bu sefer oraya mı gideceksin?"

"Evet." Julia'nın heyecanı azaldı. "Benim seçimim değildi ama o belki İsis Tapınağında Felsefe Taşı'nın orijinalinin olabileceğini düşünüyor."

Sirius kendine rağmen hafifçe ıslık çaldı. "Hala ölümsüzlük arıyor."

"Her zaman," diye onayladı kadın. Ama sonra yüzü ciddileşti. "Hazır... İşverenimden bahsetmişken Sirius, geçen gün Lucius bana bir şeyi hatırlattı."

"Ah?" Kadının ses tonu ona bunun gülünecek bir mesele olmadığını söyledi ve adamın omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Yanılmıyorsa, Julia'nın gözlerinden aylardır korktukları şeyin başına geldiğini düşünüyordu. "O -?"

"Henüz değil. Ama Lucius çok yakın olduğunu söylüyor ve onun zekâsına güveniyorum," diye ekledi Julia.

"Ah." Aklı deli gibi çalışıyordu. "Ama henüz emir vermedi?"

"En ufak bir emir bile vermedi." Sesi kısıktı ama Sirius'un fark ettiği bir aciliyet taşıyordu. "Ama seni ölü istiyor ve fazla beklemeyeceğini biliyorum. Tabi ki eğer senin canlı olmanın ölü olmandan daha değerli olduğu bir bilgi vermezsem biri seni öldürmeye çalışacak. Bu bir kişinin ben olmaması için elimden geleni yaptım ama uzun süre işe yarayacağından şüpheliyim."

"Onunla uzun sürmez." Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. On yıl önce bıraktıkları şeye yeniden başladıklarında ikisi de bu anın geleceğini biliyordu. Ama yine de bunu bilmek tehlikeleri daha da kolaylaştırmıyordu ve Sirius en ufak bir hatanın en azından ikisinden birini öldürebileceğini biliyordu. "Güzel. Bu durumda onun dikkatini başka bir şeyle çekmeliyiz."

"Ama nasıl? Ve neyle?"

Adam duraksayarak hızlıca düşündü. "Ona yarın tekrar buluşacağımızı söyle," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Ona seninle ne hakkında konuşacağımı bilmediğini ama meraklandığını söyle."

"Ama buluşmayacağız, değil mi?" Kadının gri gözleri kısıldı.

"Hayır, ben Harry ve arkadaşlarıyla Diagon Yolu'nda olacağım ama bu bize zaman kazandırır."

"Çok değil."

* * *

Severus Snape'in hayatında hor gördüğü çok şey vardı ve bu da yıllar önce onlardan biri haline gelmişti. Yıllar önce bu kadar umursamazdı - ama o zamanlar gücün, saflığın ve zaferin rüyasıyla kör olmuştu. Ama artık gözleri yıldız gibi bakmıyordu ve o kadar umutlu değildi. İnsanlar ona sert diyordu ama bu da ölmeyi hak etmeyen birini öldürdükten sonra gelen karanlıktan bir şeydi.

Cisimlenmesi gerekenden birkaç yüz metre ileride cisimlenip biraz yürüdü. Biraz önce ne yaptıklarıyla ilgili yanındakiler aynı mide bulantısını hissetmiyorlardı. Lordları ölümü emretmişti ve onlar da yerine getirmişlerdi. Doğru ya da yanlış olduğunun bir anlamı yoktu; Ölüm Yiyenler, Karanlık Lord emrettiğinde kendilerini böyle şeyleri düşünmekle meşgul etmezlerdi. Daha da çoğu büyük ihtimalle öldürdüklerinin kanının kendilerinden daha fazla saf olduğunun bile farkında değildi. O bir düşmandı ve bu yeterliydi.

Severus yürürken maskesini çıkarttı ve onu yere atıp tamamen unutabilmeyi istedi. Bu aptalca bir istekli ve zeki bir adam bunu düşünmezdi ama bazen... Düşünceyi tamamlayamadan omuz silkti.

Domus Archipater büyük kapıların arkasında heybetle duruyordu ama Severus artık atalarının evinin görkemini umursamıyordu. Birçok yoldan onu ev olarak bile göremiyordu - çünkü gevşeyemediği bir yere nasıl ev derdi? Domus Archipater, tüm tarihine ve Snape ailesi geleneklerine rağmen evin kabuğundan başka bir şey değildi. Geniş ve lüks bir kabuktu ama kabuktu. Bir sembol olmasından başka bir önemi yoktu. Hogwarts, bu karanlık yerin olduğundan her zaman daha fazla ev olmuştu.

Adam iç çekti. Birkaç gün sonra yalanlar yine başlayacaktı ama yine de eski yalanlara dönmek rahatlama getiriyordu. En azından bir profesör olmasının anlamı vardı; an azından bu önemliydi. Burada, Karanlık Lord'un emrindeki herhangi bir Ölüm Yiyendi ve elindeki masumların kanını hiçbir sabun temizleyemezdi.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	17. Bölüm 17: Karanlık Rüzgar Hızlandı

On Yedinci Bölüm: Karanlık Rüzgâr Hızlandı

Ertesi gün Kavuk'taki kahvaltı bir tımarhaneye dönmüştü. Seçimlerden iki, Hogwarts mektuplarının gelmesinden bir gün sonra Weasley'ler, Potter'lar ve Granger'lar nasıl Diagon Yolu'na gideceklerini planlamak için toplanmıştı. Elbette hepsi kendi çocuklarını ayrı ayrı götürebilirdi ama birlikte götürmeye karar vermişlerdi ve aynı yerden başlamak daha kolaydı. Böylece Harry ve Hermione Kavuk'a gelmişlerdi - çalışması gereken aileleri olmadan. Ama Arthur da işe gittiği için (James ve o, sabahın erken saatlerinde Muggle Başbakanıyla görüşmek için ayılmışlardı) Molly Weasley, Sirius Black'e de ev sahipliği yapıyordu.

Ama Kaçaklarla evde kahvaltı etmek yine de bir felaketti. Fred ve George, Hermione'nin saçını ateşe vermeye çalışırken Ginny'nin "yanlışlıkla" üzerlerine portakal suyu boşaltmasıyla engellenmişlerdi ve hala ona bağırıyorlardı. Harry ve Ron buz gibi olmuş kahvaltılarını düşünmeden Hermione'nin Durmadan Hoplayan Toplar'ıyla oynuyor ve mutfağın her tarafına sıçratıyorlardı. Diğer taraftan Hermione mutfakta, büyük ihtimalle sessiz tek insan olarak - çünkü Percy yirmi dakika önce çıkmıştı - Mrs. Weasley'den tüm değişik büyülü yemek yapmak şekillerini öğreniyordu.

Tabi bir de Sirius dışında. O, Gelecek Postası'nı okuyordu ve çocuklar gülerken, bağırırken ve birbirlerine şakalar yaparken sadece omletiyle ilgilenmişti.

"Biliyor muydun," diye sordu Molly'ye gazetenin üstünden bakarak, "Eric Dummingston dün gece öldü."

"Kim?" diye sordu Fred tüm ağzı yumurta doluyken.

"Fred!" diye bağırdı annesi. "Hareketlerine dikkat et!"

"Of anne. Şunu doğru yapamaz mısın?" diye sordu diğer ikiz şeytanca. "Ben Fred'im. O George."

Sirius, Ginny gözlerini yuvarlarken neredeyse kıkırdayacaktı. "Siz ikiniz bu şakadan _hiç_ sıkılmadınız mı?"

"Hayır," diye cevapladı ikisi de masumca.

Molly'nin gözleri kısıldı. "_Fred_, hareketlerine dikkat et. Ağzın doluyken konuşma - _ya da_ ağzın açıkken çiğneme!"

"Tamam, anne." Açıkça çocuklar hangi savaşların savaşmaya değer olmadıklarını biliyorlardı. Saniyeler içinde konuşan Hermione dışında kaos devam etti:

"O, kıdemli _Gelecek Postası_ muhabiri değil mi?"

Sirius hafifçe güldü. "Evet." Gözleri, masanın karşısındaki Molly'ninkilerle buluştu ve adamın söylemediğinin ne olduğunu anladığını fark etti. "Geçen gece öldü."

"Nasıl?" Ne yazık ki Hermione yaşına göre fazla zekiydi.

"Vov, Fred şuna bak!" diye araya girdi Ron gülerek. Bir tane Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top kitaplıkla tavan arasında deli gibi zıplayıp duruyordu. Bu mükemmel şekilde dikkat dağıttı ve Sirius soruyu hiç duymamış gibi yaptı.

"Ron, şunu hemen indir!"

"Ben getiririm, Mrs Weasley," dedi Harry ve herkes izlerken sandalyeye çıkıp Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top'u yakalamaya çalıştı. Hermione dışında herkes izliyordu. Duymazdan gelme çabalarına rağmen Hermione'nin gözü hala Sirius'taydı.

"Öldürüldü, değil mi?" dedi sessizce.

Başka kimse onlara dikkat etmiyordu ama öyle bile olsaydı kıza yalan söylemezdi. Sirius başıyla onayladı. "Evet. Öldürüldü."

"Yazdığı makale yüzünden mi?"

"Öyle sanıyorum," diye cevapladı yumuşakça.

Hermione hafifçe beyazladı ama başıyla onayladı. Sirius onun cesur ve çok zeki bir kız olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'nin bu kadar keskin bir arkadaşı olduğu için minnettarlığı ilk değildi. Kuşku yoktu ki Hermione'nin beyni Kaçakları bir kereden fazla beladan kurtarmıştı ve Sirius emindi ki gelecekte de bu devam edecekti. Çocukların elbette ona sahip oldukları için ne kadar şanslı olduğundan haberleri yoktu ama bu pek de şaşırtıcı değildi. _Özellikle bu yaşta_... Hermione, fısıldamadan önce hafifçe eğildi. "Bu adil değil, değil mi?"

"Hayır, değil," diye onayladı Sirius. "Ama savaştığımız şey de bu."

"Eğer ben Hogwarts'tan mezun olduğumda savaş hala devam ediyor olursa ben -"

"Ron!" Ginny, kafasına yeşil bir Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top gelince sözünü keserek bağırdı.

"Ben değildim!" diye itiraz etti kardeşi.

"Affedersin, Ginny," kırmızı suratlı Harry özür diledi. Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top'u sıkıştığı kitaplık ve tavan arasından kurtarmıştı ama görünen o ki top kendine yeni bir hedef bulmuştu. "Benim hatamdı."

"Oh - _ahh_!" Mor bir Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top yüzünü az farkla kaçırırken eğildi. "Ron!"

"Fred'di!"

"Fred!"

"George yaptı!"

"Beni kandıramazsın, seni büyük -"

"Bu kadar yeter!" diye sözlerini kesti Molly. "_Accio_, Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Toplar!"

Bu kötü bir fikirdi. On iki tane Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top durmaksızın Molly'ye doğru koşarken kadın çığlık attı. Çoğundan kurtulmayı başardı ama iki tanesi kafasından zıplarken üçüncüsü de sol omzuna çarptı. Sonra da bir düzine Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Top neşeyle Weasley mutfağında hiç olmamışçasına bir kaos yaratarak yoluna devam etti. Çocuklar kahkahayla gülerken Molly kızgınlıkla gürledi ve sarı topa asasından bir enerji gönderdi. Elbette ki ıskaladı ve yoldaki bir çerçeveyi kırdı. Eğer Sirius uzanıp Molly'yi durdurmasaydı ikinci kez deneyecekti. Kadın adama baktı ama Seherbazın yüzündeki gülüşü görünce pes etti.

"İzin ver." Gelecek Postasını masaya koyduğunda asa neredeyse içgüdüsel eline gelmişti. Sonra asayı Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Toplar'ın olduğu tarafa doğrulttu. "_Finite Exsilimultom_!"

Toplar yere düşerken Molly rahatlayarak iç çekti ama çocuklar inledi. Harry omuz silkti.

"Onları nasıl durduracağımızı merak ediyorduk," diye belirtti.

Sirius kıkırdadı. "Hiç talimatları okumayı düşünmediniz mi?"

"Şey, eee... Babam onları aldı." Harry omuz silkti. "Bizim bulmamız gerektiğini söyledi aslında."

"Benim evimde değil!" diye Molly bildirirken Sirius gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. "Yeterince oynadınız. Listelerinizi alın. Bu pislik temizlenir temizlenmez gidiyoruz."

Julia, apartman dairesine cisimlenir cisimlenmez şömineye yöneldi ve yolda Ölüm Yiyen maskesiyle cüppesini çıkardı. Bir ay önce sonunda pes etmiş ve kendine bir daire almıştı; otelde kalmak için Londra'da fazla zaman geçiriyordu. Parasının az olmasından değil, "ev" diyebileceği bir yer olması için almıştı. Beş gün önce kardeşi Lucius konuyu Karanlık Lord'la konuşmuş olmalıydı ki korktuğu emir daha çıkmamıştı. Bu probleme şimdi çok daha farklı yaklaşıyordu.

Yeşil tozu eline aldı ve umutların ötesinde kimsenin onu izlemediğini umdu. Bu büyük ihtimalle hayatında yaptığı en büyük aptallıktı ama daha güvenli bir yer bulmak için zamanı yoktu.

Alevler dans etmeye başladı ve garip duyguyu umursamadan Julia, başını şömineye soktu. Tüm dünya etrafında dönebilirdi ama bunu düşünemeyecek kadar önemli işleri vardı.

"Grimmauld Meydanı, On İki Numara," dedi ateşe doğru ve umutların ötesinde adamın hala evde olmasını umdu.

* * *

"Misafirler önden," dedi Molly ve Hermione'yle Harry'ye ileriyi İşaret etti.

"Hangisi?" dedi George, Hermione kızarırken.

"Ben hiç Uç uç tozu kullanmadım," dedi kız sinirlice. "Yani hakkında okudum ama..."

Sirius hafifçe kıkırdayıp Molly'ye baktı. Sakince ve vurgusuz konuştu ama kadının anladığına emindi. "Belki ben önden gitsem daha iyi olur."

"Neden - ah." Kadının yüzü Hermione'ninkinin rengini aldı. "Evet. Elbette."

Sirius'un elbette uç uç tozunu kullanması gerekmiyordu ve zaten istemiyordu da. On yedi olduğundan beri Cisimleniyordu ve o zamandan da önceden beri şömine şebekesinden nefret ediyordu. Ama dikkatli olmak zorundaydı. Voldemort'un müritlerinin Harry'i izlemesi için bir sebep yokken ve hatta Diagon Yolu'na gideceklerini bilmemelerine rağmen Sirius, sevdiklerinin hayatlarını şansa bırakamazdı. Zavallı Molly - onca yıl süren savaşa rağmen hala buna alışamamıştı ve bu güvenlik prosedürünü düşünemediği için utanmıştı.

Kadına bir gülücük attı ve asasını çıkarttı ki bu daha çok görüntünün iyiliği içindi. Ona Cisimlenmek için ihtiyacı yoktu (hiçbir Seherbaz'ın yoktu) ama asasız bir savaşın ortasına düşmek, Seherbazlar arasında "İstenmeden İntihar" olarak adlandırılırdı.

Sirius, gözleri otomatik olarak tehlike ararken Cisimlendi. Şömine şebekesinin etrafındaki alan sessizdi ve görünen birkaç insan da kendi işlerine bakıyordu. Dakikalar sonra Harry şömineden kurum içinde öfkeyle öksürerek çıktı. "Fred ve George'u _öldüreceğim_!" diye belirtti Sirius'un vaftiz oğlu.

"Neden?" diye sordu Sirius, iki adım atıp merakla bir duvara yaslanırken. Bu pozisyonda her şeyi ve herkesi görebiliyordu, ne kadar ortam sessiz olursa olsun bunun birkaç saniye içinde değişebileceğinin farkındaydı. Risk almak için eğitilmemişti.

"Benimle birlikte şömineye Dr. Filibuster'inkilerden attılar," dedi kaşlarını çatarak.

"Ah." Sirius kaşlarının kalktığını hissetti. "Bunu daha önce denememiştim. Sonuçlar ilginçti sanırım?"

Harry homurdandı. "Bunu tekrar söyleyebilirsin." Sonra muzipçe aydınlandı. "Eve gitmeden önce Gambol ve Japes'e uğrayabilir miyiz?"

"İntikam mı planlıyorsun?"

"Off!"

Harry cevaplayamadan önce Hermione, üstü başı kurum içinde ve saçları her yöne uçuşarak şömineden çıktı. Gülerek Harry ona yardım etti. "Neden bu kadar geciktin?"

"Mrs. Weasley'nin Fred'le George'a yeterince bağırmasını bekledim," diye cevapladı üstünü silkelerken. "Havai fişekler çok pislik yaptı."

Harry kıkırdadı. "Hak ettiler."

"Harry!"

"Ne?" Harry öyle masum bir bakış attı ki Sirius sanki tarihin tozlu sayfaları açılıyormuş gibi hissetti. Bir dakika için ikisi Lily ve James'in biraz daha yaşlı hallerini hatırlattılar - ama hayır. _Bunun için_ ikisi çok fazla kardeş gibiler. Kendi kendine gülümsedi. B_en ve Lily belki ama James ve Lily gibi kesinlikle değil. Bu ikisi hiç aşık olup aptallaşmayacaklar._ Sirius, Harry'nin Hermione'ye aşık olduğunu hayal etmeye çalıştı ama yapamadı. Bu taraftan Harry hiç babası gibi değildi. Akıllı kızın peşine düşmeyecekti - gözü pek kızın peşine düşecekti.

Ginny şömineden çıktı. "Kardeşlerim için özür dilerim," dedi hemen. "Hiç doğru zaman hisleri yok."

"Bunu çoktan biliyoruz," dediler Hermione ve Harry aynı anda.

Ron neyse ki hiç zarar görmeden şömineden çıktı ve onu hemen ciddi haline hiç uymayan şekilde kuruma bulanmış Percy izledi. Sonra ikizler geldi, anneleri hemen peşlerinde olmasına rağmen hiç utanmış görünmüyorlardı. İkizlerin beklenmedik hızından anlaşıldığına göre sözü yarıda kalmıştı.

" - Siz ikiniz iyi davransanız iyi olur, yoksa okul başlayana kadar cezalı olursunuz!"

Fred ve George birbirlerine benzer bakışlar atarak on sekiz gün eğlencesiz geçirmenin Diagon Yolu'nda bomba patlatmaya değip değmeyeceğini ölçtüler. Ama Molly, ikisinden daha zekiydi.

"Ve Quidditch de yok!" diye tısladı.

Fred başladı, "Ama anne -"

"Quidditch oynamak _zorundayız_!" diye bitirdi George.

"Ah, öyle mi?" diye meydan okudu Molly, ellerini beline koyup çocuklara yukardan bakarak.

Fred ciddice onayladı. "Bu yıl Ron'un Tutucu olarak oynaması için yardım ediyoruz."

Percy, annesi cevaplamadan gözlerini yuvarladı. "Elbette öyledir," dedi kuruca. "Her hareketiniz yeni doğmuş bebeğinki kadar masumdur."

"Aslında Percy, haklılar," dedi Ron ikizleri korumak için ileri atılarak. "Bana çok yardım ediyorlar."

"Her neyse, iyi davranın ya da _Quidditch_ yok!" dedi öfkeyle Molly, ama Sirius onun ikizlerin kardeşlerine yardım etmesinden dolayı memnun olduğunun farkındaydı. Belliydi ki böyle bir olay Kaçaklardan önce Weasley ailesinde hiç olmamıştı - Sirius'un, Ron'un ağabeyleri tarafından şakalarda denek olarak kullanıldığına dair bir fikri vardı. Ama şimdi tam bir muzipçi olmuştu ve bu durum çok tanıdıktı.

_Deja vu mu?_ diye düşündü kendi kendine gülmemeye çalışarak. A_h, zavallı kadın... Biz sadece dört kişiydik._

"Gidelim mi?" dedi gülümseyerek, gözleri hala içgüdülerinin olmadığını söylediği tehlikeyi ararken. Sirius tüm gün Molly, ikizlere karşı savaşını zevkle izlerdi ama gitmeleri gereken yerler, almaları gereken kitaplar vardı - tabi Harry ve Ron'un biraz daha kimse kıpırdamazsa kendi kendilerine gezme eğilimlerini saymıyordu bile. _Önce eşlikçi oldum, şimdi de barış yapıcı_, diye düşündü ironiyle. _Dünya daha ne gösterecek? _

* * *

Remus inlememek için kendini tutarak değişmesini umduğu sayılara baktı. Bazı öğrencilerin gelmeyeceğini biliyordu ama bu kadar çok olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Yavaşça sayılara yaklaştı ve aklından öğrencileri saymaya başladı.

Gelecekler, yüzde on azalmıştı. Remus iki ya da üç bekliyordu, hatta belki beş - ama on? Lee Jordan'dan başka gelmesi gerekip de gelemeyen yedi öğrenci daha vardı ve diğer gelemeyeceklerin de hepsi birinci sınıflardı - korkutucu olan gelmeyecek öğrencilerin ailelerinin Voldemort'a _karşı _savaşanlardan olmasıydı. Bu aileler, Voldemort'un güçlenmesine karşı çocuklarını okula göndermeliydiler... ama korkmuşlardı. Remus korkularını anlayabiliyordu ama bu yüzden saklanmayı anlayamıyordu.

İç çekerek yorgun gözlerini ovuşturdu. Dün dönüştüğü için geç saate kadar uyuyamamıştı ama artık zaten pek uyuyamıyordu. Hatırlamamasına rağmen uykuları rahatsız ediciydi ve sürekli bir şeyler olacakmış gibi hissetmesine engel olamıyordu. Bu his yaz boyunca artmıştı, nedeni belki Kaynakla olan bağı belki de öğrencilerin okula dönmeyecek olmasıydı ama bu hissi yatıştırmak giderek güçleniyordu - eskiden bu, dönüşümlerinden sonra bile problem olmazdı. Hala karnı çalkalanıyordu ve bir şeylerin olacağını biliyordu.

_Çığlıklar._

Başı, meşe masaya değer değmez kalktı; bir şekilde Remus uyuklamıştı. Aklı karışarak başını salladı. Bir dakikalığına ofisi Diagon Yolu'na çok benzemişti ve nerede olduğunu hatırlamak için çabaladı.

İç çekerek uzandı ve artık soğumuş çay kupasını eline aldı. Belli ki bu onu uyanık tutmaya yetmiyordu ama Remus kontrolü kaybetmekten nefret ediyordu. Bunu kaybetmenin her zaman bedeli oluyordu ve Remus'un özel... durumunda bu bedeller hep kötü oluyordu.

_Ateş._

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sol eliyle kupayı o kadar sıktı ki kırılma sesini duydu. Hızlıca kupayı masaya koyarak kafasını toplamak için başını salladı. Ama ateşin imgesi hala gözünün önünde dans ediyordu.

Gitmemişti. Rüya görmüyordu. Uyuklamıyordu. Bu sefer değil. İ_lk sefer uyuklamış mıydım?_ diye düşündü Remus kalbi hızla çarparken. Birkaç hafta boyunca rüyalarının sadece rüya olmadığından şüpheleniyordu ama ne olduklarını anlayacak kadar uzun hatırlayamıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. _Bana ne anlatmaya çalışıyorsun?_

Kaynağın hiç konuşmaması kötüydü. Eğer kaynak konuşsaydı birçok problem çözülürdü - uykusuzluğu gibi, huzursuzluğu gibi, değişen dönüşümleri gibi -

_Daha fazla çığlık..._

Birden, Remus farkında olmadan sandalyesinde dimdik oturdu. Şimdi tam olarak uyanık hissediyordu - ve fazlasıyla garip. Kaynağa girmesinin üzerinden beş ay geçmiş olsa da bu garip hisse hala alışamamıştı. Hiç bu etkilerinin kaybolup olmayacağını ve Dumbledore'un kontrol ettiğini düşündüğü gibi edip edemeyeceğini merak ediyordu... ama bilmenin yolu yoktu ve soracak da yoktu. Hatta bunu düşünecek zaman da yoktu. Deli gibi dönen renkler ofisindeydi ve bilincini kaybedip etmeyeceğini merak etmeye başladı, ama -

İmgeler gözünün önünde dans ediyordu.

_Florean Fortescue's yanıyordu. Alevler pencerelerden çıkıp dışarıdakilere kül ve tahta atıyordu. Siyah saçlı bir cadı saçı alev alınca çığlık attı ve yanındaki adam oğlu korkudan sinerken söndürmek için üç kez denemek zorunda kaldı. _

_Kahkahalar. _

_Kasırga. _

_Çığlıklar. _

Neredeyse alevlerden ısıyı hissedebiliyordu.

_Ters rüzgârdan sokaktaki duman büyüyordu. Enkaz havaya doğru uçtu ve yangından kaçan bir grubun üzerine düştü. Işık. Yeşil ışık. Bir adam kederle inliyordu. Cesetler sokakta yatıyordu. Her yerde ölüm vardı._

Ofisi duman kokuyordu. Yanıyor muydu? Kömürleşmiş etler.

Işık.

_Siyah cüppeli figürler sokaktan merkeze doğru yürüyordu. Gülüyorlardı._

Üşümüştü.

_Biri hariç, hepsi maskeliydi. O tekinin de kırmızı gözleri yanıyordu._

_Kaçamayanlar kalan son seçeneklerini kullanıyorlardı - boyun eğmişlerdi. Büyücüler ve cadılar Karanlık Lord'un önünde diz çökmüştü. Onların teslimiyetini görmezden gelerek devam etti._

Çok soğuktu.

_Yeşil ışık. Yeşil renk. Yeşil ölüm._

_Karanlık İşaret gökyüzünde parlıyordu. Işık. Bir şey patladı. Bildiği bir kadın sesi çığlık atıyordu. Taş yığını arasından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu - ne? Yüzü gizlenmişti ama kırmızı saçları görünüyordu. Açık kapıya doğru döndü ve tekrar o ismi bağırarak söyledi - _

_"Sirius!" _

"Ne?"

Ürkerek Remus, sandalyenin arkasına yaslandı. İmgeler zayıflamıştı, ölümler, alevler ve Diagon Yolu, Fawkes'ın siluetini arkada göstererek kayboluyordu. Kırmızı ve altın renkli Anka Remus'un masasında oturmuş, müdüre endişeli bakışlarla bakıyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırırken, Remus onu garip imgelerden uyandıranın Fawkes'ın sakin şarkısı olduğunu fark etti. Titreyen bir nefes aldı.

"Teşekkürler," dedi sessizce bunu kastettiğini umarak. Dumbledore imgelerle böyle mi başa çıkmıştı? Çok derine gittiğinde Fawkes mı onu kurtarıyordu? Remus titredi.

Anka'nın başı şarkı söylerken nazikçe göğsüne yaslandı. Yavaşça, yanlışlıkla tuttuğu nefesini verdi. "Biliyorum," dedi iç çekip, bildiği şeyi bilmiş olmayı dileyerek. Ama Fawkes'ın gagası eline hafifçe vurdu.

"Ne -?" diye sorarken durup, arkadaşının ona ne anlatmaya çalıştığını anladı. Şöminesinde bir kafa vardı.

* * *

"Remus?

"Merhaba?" Kadın hızlıca nefes verdi ve sakin olmaya çalıştı. Birkaç dakika boyunca başka şansı olmamıştı... "Lütfen burada ol. Lütfen şu lanet olasıca ateşe bak... _Remus_!"

Birden Hogwarts'ın müdürü kadının önünde bembeyaz ve şaşkınlıkla dikildi. Sol omzunda bir anka kuşu vardı. "Julia?"

"Evet!" Kadın rahatlayarak ağlamak üzereyken kendini tuttu - Julia hiç ağlamazdı ama şu anda çok yaklaşmıştı.

"Sorun nedir?" Mavi gözleri hiçbir şey kaçırmazdı ve kadın da hemen konuya daldı. Nezaketle kaybedilecek zaman yoktu.

"Karanlık Lord, Diagon Yolu'na saldıracak -"

"Biliyorum," diye kesti Lupin onun sözünü ve Julia kalbinin takla attığını sandı.

"Nasıl?" Kadın bakakaldı.

"Bu önemli değil." Kafasını sallayıp utanmış gibi baktı ve çok yorgundu. "Saldıracağını biliyorum. Ama ne zaman olacağını bilmiyorum."

Açıklaması ne olursa olsun, kadın Remus Lupin'in bir Ölüm Yiyen olmadığını biliyordu. Hain de değildi ve merak için zaman yoktu. Biliyordu ama yeterince bilmiyordu. "_Şimdi_ saldırıyor, Remus," dedi Julia hızlıca. "Tam şu anda... Sirius'a ulaşmaya çalıştım ama evde yoktu -"

"Çünkü çoktan gitti," diye sözünü kesti Remus, kadın kekelemeye başlayınca ve en çok korktuğu şeyi öğrenmiş oldu. Julia'nın kalbi sıkıştı.

"Bir şeyler yapmalıyız."

Remus kafasını salladı. "Hayır._ Ben _bir şeyler yapmalıyım - sen riske atılamazsın."

"Ama -" Bunu bilmek kabul etmeyi kolaylaştırmıyordu.

"Bırak gideyim, Julia," dedi Remus sessizce. Kadın onu pek nazik bir adam olarak görmüştü ama şimdi sözlerinin arkasında daha önce hiç görmediği bir çelik sertliği vardı. "ne kadar erken gidersen, o kadar çabuk biter. Güven bana."

Kadın derin bir nefes aldı ve adamın bunun ona neye mal olduğunu bildiğine emindi. "Sana güveniyorum. Ve iyi şanslar."

"Teşekkürler."

Sonra adam gitti ve Julia'yı şömineden çıkması için yalnız bıraktı. Göğsü o kadar sertti ki nefes alması imkânsızdı ve ellerinin titrediğini biliyordu. Ama aşağıya bakmadı. Görmek istemiyordu. L_ütfen canlı olsun_, diye düşündü Julia umutsuzca. _Bugün, o gün olmasın_. Onu kurtarmak için her şeyi yapardı - ama Remus haklıydı. Ve yapacağı her hareketin Sirius'u kurtarmak yerine öldürebileceğini söylemesine de gerek yoktu.

Julia Malfoy çok zeki bir kadındı ve gerçeği gördüğünde anlardı. Ama bu, ondan daha az nefret edeceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

* * *

"Bitirdin mi, Hermione?" diye sordu Harry sabırsızlıkla.

Bir saattir Flourish ve Blott's'dalardı ve karnı o kadar yüksek sesle gurulduyordu ki durdukları yerden Mrs. Weasley ve Ginny'nin nasıl duymadığına hayret ediyordu. Ron, elindeki Karanlık Sanatlarla Başa Çıkma kitabını yiyecek gibi görünüyordu ve biraz daha orada kalırlarsa ikizler Hermione'nin kitaplarla dolu çantasına tatsız bir şeyler koymaya hazır ve istekliydiler. Harry iç çekti. Hermione iyi bir arkadaştı ama onu bir kitap dükkânına götürmek, Muggle maratonu kadar uzun sürecek gibi görünüyordu. Sirius bile huzursuz görünüyordu ama belki de bunun nedeni kitaplığın arkasındaki küçük cadının onunla flört etmeye çalışmasında da olabilirdi.

Harry, vaftiz babası için çok üzgün olmayarak kıkırdadı. Solunda Ron, huzursuzca kıpırdanıp Hermione'nin arkasından gözlerini yuvarlıyordu. Fred ve George çıkışa doğru ilerliyorlardı ve belki de Kaçaklardan birine şaka yapmanın kötü bir fikir olduğuna karar vermişlerdi - en azından Mrs. Weasley etraftayken.

"Bundan sonra Gambol ve Japes'e gidebilir miyiz?" diye sordu Harry, Sirius'a dönerek.

"Yemekten sonra," diye cevapladı vaftiz babası. "Sonra söz."

Harry sırıttı. Okula gitmeden önce stoklamak istediği birkaç şey vardı ve daha da fazlasını Fred'le George'tan saklamak istiyordu. (Mrs. Weasley,_ Harry_'nin iyi davranmasıyla ilgili bir şey söylememişti ve her şeyden önce o kendi annesi değildi. Harry'nin ailesi, oğullarının muziplik yapmasına engel olmazlardı.)

"Tamamdır. Bu ikisini alacağım ve sonra gidebiliriz," diye bildirdi Hermione.

Harry neşeyle çığlık atmak istedi ama altındaki yer sarsıldı. "Ne -?"

"Yere yatın!" diye bağırdı Sirius, Harry'yi ittirerek. Dengesini kaybetti ve ona çarpanın ne olduğunu bile göremeden yere düştü.

Kitaplar, bludger'lar gibi raflardan düşmeye başladı ve bunu beklemeyen müşterilere çarpıp acıyla bağırmalarına yol açtı. Fred'e bir kitap karnından çarpınca eğildi ve George onu aşağıya çekerek rafın üstüne düşmesinden kurtardı. Harry, duman kokusu aldı ve Mrs. Weasley'nin sesi havada yankılandı.

_"Sirius!"_

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	18. Bölüm 18: Fırtına Kopuyor

On Sekizinci Bölüm: Fırtına Kopuyor

Daha hareket ettiğini anlayamadan ayaklarının üzerindeydi. Sol eli Harry'nin gömleğini kavrarken sağ eli içgüdüsel olarak asasını kavramıştı. Vaftiz oğlunun şaşkınlıkla protesto bağırışını duymazdan gelerek diğer çocuğa bağırdı.

"Haydi!"

Dışarısı, Flourish ve Blotts'un içerisinden daha güvenli değildi ama en azından binanın üzerlerine yıkılma riski yoktu. Sirius, Fred'in Ron'u yakaladığını ve George'un Hermione'yi kaptığını güçlükle fark etti; aklı deli gibi çalışıyordu. Bir şeyler yanlıştı, çok yanlıştı - yine de ne olduğunu bilmesinin yolu yoktu. Şimdilik yoktu... ve bulabileceği tek bir yol vardı. Hızlıca Sirius, giriş kapısına koşup menteşeleri kıracak kadar güçle kapıları ittirdi. İç kapılar dışarıya çarptı ama bunu duymadı.

Dışarı çıktığı anda Sirius en kötü şeyin olduğunu biliyordu. Güçlü bir rüzgâr sokak boyunca Sirius'un cüppelerini arkasında uçuşturup, saçlarını yüzünden çekerek esiyordu. Binaların parçaları, çitler ve işaretler tüm sokak boyunca saçılmıştı ve çaresiz büyücülerle cadılar, gökyüzünü işaret edip terör içinde çığlık atmadıkları zamanlarda saklanacak yer arıyorlardı. Molly'nin gözleri bile gökyüzüne dikilmişti; Ginny yanında çöplüğün arasında çıkmaya çalışırken hiç tepki vermemişti. Bunun yerine Molly, sadece bembeyaz bir suratla baktı ve titredi. Asası elinde bile değildi ve kadının korkmuş gözlerini takip ettiğinde Sirius'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi.

Karanlık İşaret gökyüzünde yeşil yeşil parlıyordu.

Sirius uzun adımlarla yürürken birden durdu ve hala kolunu tuttuğu Harry'i Ron'un ayağına takıltıp düşürmek üzereydi. Bir dakikalık konsantrasyon bir sürü şey anlatmaya yetti - havayı büyü doldurmuştu ve bunu anlamak için Seherbaz içgüdülerine gerek yoktu. İçgüdüsel olarak Karanlık Lord izin vermeden kimsenin Diagon Yolu'ndan çıkamayacağını biliyordu; anti-Cisimlenme büyüleri havada büyük siyah gölgeler gibi hissediliyordu. Şömine şebekesinin de benzer şekilde devre dışı bırakıldığından şüphesi yoktu; Ölüm Yiyenler aptaldan başka her şey olabilirdi. Kaçacak ya da saklanacak bir yer yoktu.

İnsanlar deliler gibi çığlık atarak sokağın diğer tarafından Flourish ve Blott's'a doğru koşuyorlardı. Dehşete düşmüş kitleler, Sirius'a doğru yıkımdan kurtulmak için koşuyorlardı. Onunla savaşamazlardı ve kimsenin buna cüret edeceğini düşünmediklerinden koşuyorlardı.

Etrafta bükülen Sirius, George'un sol omzunu buldu. "Diğerlerini al ve koş," dedi hızlıca. "Kaçın ve saklanın. Diagon Yolu'nu birçok yetişkinin bildiğinden daha iyi biliyorsunuz. Anneniz ya da ben sizi bulmadan sakın çıkmayın."

"Ama -" diye George tartışmaya çalıştı ama deli gibi esen rüzgâr sesini uzaklara taşıdı. Sirius onu salladı ve bağırdı.

"Beni duyuyor musun? Kimse için dışarı çıkmayın!" Yedi çift göz ona dehşet içinde bakıyordu. "Hiç kimse için!"

Fred, şoktan ikizinden saniyeler önce çıkmıştı. "Haydi!" diye bağırdı hala Ron'un omzunu tutarken. "Kaybedecek zamanımız yok!"

Altı çocuk koştu; sadece Harry, vaftiz babasıyla göz göze gelmek için arkada kaldı. Bir dakika için çocuk konuşacak gibiydi - yeşil gözlerinde korkutucu bir anlayış vardı ve Sirius Harry'nin neyi _bildiğini_ merak etti - ama zaman yoktu.

"Git!" diye bağırdı ve Harry gitti.

Molly kolunu yakaladı. Kadının elleri titriyordu ama sağ eli yeterince güçlü bir şekilde asasını kavramıştı. "Nereye -?"

"Önemi yok!" Bir grup dehşete düşmüş büyücü onlara doğru geliyordu.

"Ama -"

Adam, suratına doğru bağırarak kadının konuşmasını kesti. Bu çok nazikçe değildi ama yapabileceğinin en iyisi buydu. "Hayır! Anti-Cisimlenme büyüsünü kırman için sana ihtiyacım var! Bu insanları buradan çıkarmak için ihtiyacım var!"

"Sen ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu kadın korkuyla. Sirius neredeyse gülecekti ama kadının yüzü korkunç derecede beyaz ve dehşet doluydu. Uzaklaşarak neşesizce gülümsedi.

"Sen ne düşünüyorsun?"

"Sirius -"

Kadının sesindeki terör onu durdurmadan iki adım atmayı başarmıştı. "Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin," diye fısıldadı Molly. "Sadece kaç."

Gülümseme bu sefer daha kolaydı ve kulaklarındaki kalp atışı sessizleşmişti. Bir dakika için Sirius neredeyse üzgün hissedecekti. Ve yapmak zorunda olduğu şey hakkında garip bir şekilde huzurluydu. Nazikçe, Molly'nin ona sarılmasına izin verirken acı gülümsemesinin yumuşadığını hissetti.

"Yapabilecek tek kişi benim," diye cevapladı Sirius.

Adam ileri atıldığında kadın sadece arkasından bakabildi.

* * *

"Dung!"

Remus, Biçim Değiştirme Profesörünün özel odasına kapıyı çalmadan dalmıştı. Sandalyesinde kitap okuyan Fletcher, elindeki kitabı düşürüp ayağa fırlarken asasını sıkıca kavradı. Koca gözlerle bakarken, eski Seherbaz toparlandı ve masanın öteki tarafında tökezledi. Tökezledi ama hedefi hiç değişmedi ve asasını Remus'un yüzüne doğru tutmaya devam etti.

"Sakin ol, Dung," dedi okul müdürü yavaşça boş ellerini kaldırarak. "Bir sorunumuz var."

"Ne?" Arkadaşının gözlerindeki delice ifade yavaşça kayboldu. Dung gözlerini kırptı. "Neden bahsediyorsun?"

"Voldemort, Diagon Yolu'na saldırıyor."

Remus, eski korkunun Dung'ın mavi gözlerine dolduğunu fark etti. "Şimdi mi?"

"Evet," dedi derin bir nefes alarak. Fletcher'a bile fazla şey söylemeye cesaret edemezdi. "Bir arkadaş söyledi."

"Snape mi?" diye sordu diğeri anlayışla.

"Hayır. Ama bunun için zamanımız yok. Gitmek zorundayız."

"Doğru." Neyse ki Dung, neden diye sormak için fazlasıyla konuyu anlamıştı. Seherbazlar çok zayıf tutunuyorlardı ve en azından neye dayandıklarını tahmin edebilirdi. Her şeyden önce Avalon, en iyi zamanlarda bile kolay ulaşılabilecek bir yer değildi. Eski Seherbaz soru sorduğunda neredeyse işe koyulmak için kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi. "Onunla birlikte kaç Ölüm Yiyen var?"

"Hiçbir fikrim yok."

Fletcher donup kaldı. "Ne?"

"Bilmenin bir yolu yok," Remus özür dilerce omuz silkti. "Ama Sirius orada."

"Kahretsin."

İkisi birlikte hızlıca Dung'un odasından çıkıp en yakın merdivene gittiler. Şatoyla aralarındaki özel bağa ve merdivenlerin onlara köstek olmak yerine destek olmasına rağmen profesörün odasıyla şatonun en yakın çıkışı arasında uzun bir mesafe vardı. Neyse ki ikisi de genç adamlardı ve Remus'un kondisyonu Dung'ınkinden iyi olsa da Dung da rahatça yetişebiliyordu. Bir zamanlar Seherbazdı ve aktif göreve geri dönmeyi reddetmiş olsa bile Mundungus Fletcher şişmanlamasına izin verecek bir adam değildi.

Hogwarts bahçelerinin en ucuna doğru koştular. Diagon Yolu'na Cisimlenmekten daha hızlı bir yok yoktu (şömineyi kullanmak Hogwarts'ta karışık bir durumdu), ve bunun için de dışarıya çıkmak zorundaydılar. Ya da en azından Fletcher yapmak zorundaydı - Remus, Kaynakla olan bağının Hogwarts sınırlarında da Cisimlenmesine izin vereceğinden kuvvetle şüphe duyuyordu ama öğrenecek zaman yoktu ve bu teoriyi test etmek için iyi bir zaman değildi. Böylece çimenlerin üzerinde koştular ve Ağustos ortasında öğrenci olmadığı için memnundular. Hagrid ikisinin arkasından bağırdı ama Remus duymazdan geldi.

Sirius'un yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

Anti-Cisimlenme büyülerinin bittiği yeri gösteren fiziksel bir işaret yoktu ama her Hogwarts profesörü bunun yerini tam olarak bilirdi. Hiçbir şey söylemeden Dung ve Remus bir yerde durdular ve asalarını çıkarttılar.

Hiçbir şey olmadı.

İkisi birbirine ürkmüş bakışlar attılar. _Eğer_... Remus bu düşünceyi bitirmek bile istemedi.

"Birkaç fit daha," dedi Fletcher hızlıca. "Belki bir hata yaptık."

Bir düzine metre daha koştular ve tekrar denediler.

Hiçbir şey.

Dung küfretti, bu seferki son seferkinden daha renkli ve daha yaratıcıydı. Ama Remus'a bakmak için döndüğünde mavi gözleri korku doluydu. "Koruma koymuş."

"Evet," diye yutkundu Remus.

"Şöminenin engellendiğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

"Buradan engellenemez," diye cevapladı okul müdürü, onlar burada zaman kaybederken Sirius'un ne yaptığını umutsuzca düşünerek. Bir saniye için James'e haber vermeyi düşündü - ama James ne yapabilirdi ki? Seherbazlarla bile yeterince hızlı iletişime geçemezdi. Bunu sadece Sirius yapabilirdi ve Remus, arkadaşının bunu düşünmek için bile fazlasıyla meşgul olacağını sanıyordu. Remus'un harcadığı her dakika, arkadaşının daha büyük tehlikede olduğu dakikaydı.

Ve engellenmiş bir şömine sistemi demek Diagon Yolu'na kimse ulaşamayacak demekti - Hogwarts dışındaki şöminelerden ki onlar tam olarak şebekeye bağlı değildi. Uzun zaman önce Dumbledore, Hogwarts şöminelerini şebekenin bir parçası olmadan ona bağlanmasını sağlamıştı ama bunu yapmak kolay bir iş değildi ve hızlıca yapılamıyordu. Buna rağmen zaman, Remus'un harcamak istediği bir şey değildi.

"Haydi gidelim."

Tekrar koştular.

* * *

Üç cadı ve iki büyücü (en azından dördünün Muggle doğumlu olduğunu tahmin ediyordu), Sirius geldiğinde havada asılı kalmış çığlık atıyordu. Düşmanıyla karşılaşmak için elli metre koşması gerekmişti ama göründüğünde Ölüm Yiyenler neşeyle kurbanlarına işkence ettiklerinden onun farkına varmadılar. Çığlıklar tüm gökyüzünü doldururken Sirius da düşmanına bakma şansı edindi. Sekiz Ölüm Yiyen gördü ama onu endişelendiren yanlarda duran büyücü ve cadıların kalabalığıydı. Kimse savaşmıyordu. Kimse direnmeye cesaret edemiyordu.

Voldemort gülüyordu.

Bir cadı çığlık atmayı bıraktı - daha kötüsü değilse büyük ihtimalle ölüydü. Ama diğer dört arkadaşı acı çekmeye devam ediyordu ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin memnuniyeti Sirius'u hasta ediyordu. Bunu görünce elbette şaşırmamıştı ama bu taktiğin yarattığı kaosu görebiliyordu - ama durdurulmak zorundaydılar. Hepsi şimdi durdurulmalıydı.

Derin bir nefes alarak içindeki doğuştan gelen ve yıllarca çalışmayla gelişmiş tüm gücü kullanmaya çalıştı. Sirius durdu, asasını kaldırarak konuştu:

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Şaşkınlıkla yakalanan sekiz Ölüm Yiyen geriye uçtu ve sekizinin de asaları Sirius'a doğru gelmeye başladı. Hepsini yakalamak için de uğraşmadı; sahiplerinin ellerinde olmadığını bilmek yeterliydi. Bunun yanında daha büyük problemleri vardı ve Ölüm Yiyenleri eski kurbanları yere düştüğündü tüm sokağa sessizlik hâkim olmuştu. Yapabilseydi Sirius onlara yardım ederdi... ama öfkeden küplere binmiş bir çift kırmızı göz ona bakıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un onu beklemediğini anladı ve bu düşünce soğukça gülmesine neden oldu. _İşte şimdi başlıyoruz...!_

"Bütün gün iğrenç oyunlar mı oynayacaksın Voldemort, yoksa savaşacak mısın?" diye meydan okudu.

Karanlık Lord öne çıkınca rüzgâr durdu. Soğuk sesi insandan çıkamayacak kadar sakindi. "Vay, vay... yine karşılaştık, Sirius Black."

"Ve yine başladı." Kalbi göğsünde sabit ritimde ve hazır bir şekilde atıyordu. Sirius izleyicilerden haberdardı - bu gerçeküstü dakikayı izlemeye mahkûm olan masum cadılardan ve büyücülerden - ama önemi yoktu. _On bir yıl önce kim burada olacağımı düşünürdü ki? Bunu ben de beklememiştim. _Ama yine de sakindi. Şaşırmamıştı.

_Biliyordun, Sirius. En azından beş sene boyunca biliyordun._

"Öleceksin." Yavaşça Voldemort'un asası yükseldi ve tam Sirius'un kalbine doğrultulmuş şekilde kaldı. "Şimdi öleceksin."

Sirius sırıttı. "Elinden gelenin en iyisini yap."

Aynı anda konuştular.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Extundo!_"

İkisi de aynı anda kaçtılar ama Sirius her zamanki savaş pozisyonuna aldığında bir şeylerin farklı olduğunu anladı. Voldemort daha hızlı ve daha güçlü görünüyordu. Azkaban'daki bağ sessizdi, kopmuştu. Hala Karanlık Lord'un varlığını hissedebiliyordu ama önceden -

_"İmperio!"_ diye kükredi Voldemort.

_"Protego!"_ İmperius Lanetiyle savaşmak için enerji harcamayacaktı; eğer arkasından yeterince güç varsa bir kalkan bunu halledebilirdi. _"Incendio!"_

Voldemort alevleri asasını bir hareketiyle savuşturdu. "Haydi, Black!" diye güldü. "Senden daha iyisini beklerdim!"

"Sadece ısınıyorum," diye sertçe yanıt verdi Sirius.

"Komik, Sirius. Ve biraz hayal kırıklığına uğratıcı," diye yanıtladı diğeri kibirlice. Rahatlığı cesaret kırıcıydı. "Eğer Lord Voldemort'un karşısında durmaya cesaret edeceksen daha hızlı olmalısın."

"Hala canlıyım, değil mi?" diye muhalefet etti Sirius. "Bunu değiştirmek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptığın halde hem de..."

"Ah, evet. Şimdilik." Asa aniden kıpırdadı. _"Crucio."_

Işık çıktı. Sirius kaçtı ve hemen arkaya neredeyse hedefe bakmadan büyü yolladı. _"Everbero!"_

Büyü, gülünç bir rahatlıkla alt edildi. _"Debullum!"_

_"Capitiscindo!"_

Büyüler, her yere kıvılcımlar yollayarak çarpıştı. Düello çetin ve hareketli olmaya başlamıştı, büyüler o kadar hızlı yapılıyordu ki düşünmek için ve dolayısıyla konuşmak için bile zaman yoktu. Büyülerin yarısı söylenmiyor ve bazıları da fısıldanıyordu - bu düzinelerce cadının ve büyücünün izlediği açık hava Azkaban düellosu gibiydi. Sirius'un sağında Gringotts'un kapıları kırılmış ve basamaklara saçılmıştı, sokaktaki Arnavut kaldırımlar sökülmüştü ve elektrik direkleri de yerdeydi. Ölüm Yiyenlerin kendilerini yerden kaldırmaları bir ömür gibi gelirken, Sirius aslında bir ya da iki dakika geçtiğini biliyordu.

Ve sonra bir büyü kalkanını aştı.

_"Venderum!"_

Büyü, Sirius'un tam karnına çarptı ve onu geriye, hala dikili duran nadir elektrik direklerinden birinin üzerine fırlattı. Çarptığında neredeyse asasını düşürecekti ve kaburgalarının kırıldığını fark etti. Yana kaçıp nefes almaya çalışırken Sirius'un bir sonraki büyüye karşı koyacak zamanı yoktu.

_"Crucio!"_

Çığlık attı ve sırtı yere acıyla değdiğinde asasını bırakmamasının tek sebebi aldığı eğitimdi. Aldığı aynı eğitim yuvarlanmasına ve hedefini bulmasına sebep oldu. _"Vindireperio!"_

Sirius daha önce kimsenin Crucio Lanetini Karanlık Lord'a geri göndermediğini düşündü ama Voldemort şaşırdıysa bunu göstermedi. Lanet elbette ona çarpmadı - Voldemort bunun için çok hızlıydı - ama dikkatini dağıttı. Ayrıca bu Sirius'a, ayağa kalkması ve sol eliyle göğsünü kontrol edip kaç tane kaburgasının kırıldığını anlaması için çok değerli zaman verdi. _Üç. Lanet olsun._ Voldemort o sırada maskeli ve hazır olan Lucius Malfoy'a yavaşça döndü.

"Lordum?" dedi Malfoy.

"O benim," dedi kara cevap. "Şömine girişlerine gidin," diye emretti. "Yakında arkadaşlarımız olacak."

Soğuk bir his Sirius'un bedenini sarstı. Yardımın yolda olduğunu bilip rahatlamalıydı... kimdi? Ve Voldemort nasıl bildi? Sekiz Ölüm Yiyen gelecek yardımı engellemek için gittiğinde çok kötü bir his Sirius'un karnına oturdu. _Bir şeyler çok yanlış gidiyor._

* * *

"Hagrid!" diye bağırdı Dung, deli gibi şatoya koşarlarken ve yarı dev şaşkınlıkla havaya sıçradı.

"Profesör Fletcher, evet -"

"Bunun için zaman yok," diye kesti Remus sözünü aceleyle, dev adamın kolunu tutarak. "Bakanlığı ara ve Seherbazları Diagon Yolu'na gönder!"

"Ne -"

"Çünkü Voldemort orada, Hagrid!" diye yapıştırdı Dung onu keserek. "_Şimdi_ hemen James'le konuş!"

Cevabını beklemediler; bunun yerine iki büyücü Dung'ın ofisine doğru koşmaya devam ettiler. Bütün profesörlerin odasında şömine vardı ama Dung'ınki en yakınıydı, özellikle şato işbirliği yaparken. Ve müdür umutsuz olduğunda Hogwarts kadar sadık çok az şey bulunurdu. Aralarında bağ vardı ve Kaynak sayesinde derinleşmişti - Remus ve Dung saniyeler içinde ofise ulaştı ve anti-Uçuş büyülerini koşarlarken kırdılar.

Remus kapıyı kapatırken üç büyük adım eski Seherbazı şöminenin önüne getirmişti. Tereddüt etmeden Dung eline uç uç tozu aldı ve şömineye savurdu.

"Çok büyük oranda azınlıkta olacağımızın farkındasındır," dedi sakince.

Korku gözlerinden neredeyse tamamen kaybolmuştu ve Remus, Dung Fletcher'ı hiç bu kadar sakin ve odaklanmış görmemişti. Voldemort tarafından yakalanmadan önceleri Fletcher'ı pek tanımıyordu ama şu anda anıların ve acıların arkasından çıkanın Seherbaz Dung olduğunu biliyordu. Üç yıl boyunca Fletcher geçmişinden saklanmıştı. Ama şimdi eskiden olduğu adamı hatırlamış görünüyordu.

Bugün, o adama ihtiyaçları vardı.

"Biliyorum," dedi Remus sessizce. "Ama başka ne seçeneğimiz var ki?"

Dung anlayarak başını salladı. "Hiç yok."

"Haydi gidelim."

* * *

Sol elini göğsünden büyük bir çabayla çekip dikildi. _Zayıflık göstermeyeceğim. Onun önünde değil._ Sirius derin bir nefes aldı ve onu verirken korkusunun yüzünde görünmesine izin vermedi. Üzerindeki gözlerin farkındaydı, görüş mesafesindeki birçok cadının ve büyücünün varlığının farkındaydı. Masumlar kaçmayı bırakıp düelloyu izlemeye başlamıştı ve birçok göz kalp kıracak kadar büyük bir umutla bakıyordu... _Zayıflık yok. Bu şekilde değil_. Omzunu döndürerek klasik bir dövüş pozisyonu aldı. Dalga geçmenin ve yem atmanın zamanı geçmişti; bu daha önce savaştığı türden bir düello değildi. Sirius sesini yükseltti ve konuştu:

"Haydi, şunu bitirelim."

Voldemort güldü. "Ölmeye hazır mısın, Sirius Black?"

"En kötüsünü yap."

"Ah, yapacağım!" Karanlık Lord'un asasında mavi-yeşil bir ışık çıkarak Seherbaza doğru gitti; Sirius sağ tarafa iki adımla kaçsa da büyü onu takip etti ve yarı saydam soğuk bir alanın içine aldı. Dondurucu rüzgâr ona çaptı, cübbesini bedenine doğru donduruyordu. Asası elinde bir buz kitlesi gibiydi ve düşürebilecek zamanı varken düşürmeliydi. Standart bir kalkan bu alanı engelleyemezdi, ya da Seherbazın yapabileceği daha güçlü bir kalkan... Sonunda Sirius iyice içine daldı ve saf güç kullanarak alanı dağıttı, alayla gülen Voldemort gülmeyi bıraktı.

Sirius, soğuk gittiğinde hafifçe gülümsedi. _Bunu bana Alastor Moody öğretmişti seni piç herif,_ diye düşündü acıca. _Ve bu iş bittiğinde onu hatırlayacağım_. Büyüsünü yapmak için kelimelerle uğraşmadı; artık Sirius düelloda kullanılması tehlikeli büyüleri kullanıyordu ama aynı zamanda bunlar çok güçlü büyülerdi. Moody bazen bunu kullanırdı ve Sirius'a öğretmişti - ama ustası Sirius'u, durum tamamen umutsuz olmadığı sürece bunu kullanmaması konusunda uyarmıştı.

_Bence bu yeterince umutsuz, Alastor._

Yokluktan bir ateş girdabı oluştu ve Karanlık Lord'un etrafını sardı. Alevler büyük enerjiyle yanıyordu ama Sirius yanan bir şey kokusu almamıştı ve Voldemort alevlerden kurtulmadan birkaç saniye önce zıplayıp pozisyonunu aldı. Hemen Karanlık Lord Sirius'a doğru ölümcül güçlü büyü fırlattı ama Sirius çoktan sola koşmuştu ve koşarken de büyüler yolluyordu.

Sözleri söylemeden büyü yapmanın avantajı, büyünün aklına gelir gelmez yapılmasıydı ve Sirius bu düelloyu klasik olarak yapmamaya kararlıydı. Yüzlerce büyücü ve cadı bunu yapmaya çalışırken ölmüşlerdi ama Azkaban'daki düello da normalden başka her şey olabilirdi. Böylece neredeyse aynı anda üç büyüyü yolladı ve birinin Voldemort'un kalkanını delmesini umdu. Bir saniye sonra Sirius dördüncüyü de yaptı: Eksilten büyüyü, Conjunctivitis, Atak ve Çekiç büyülerinden hemen sonra yolladı. Hala hareket ederken değişik renkteki büyülerin Voldemort'a uçmasını izledi. _Dumbledore, bunu Grindelwald'a karşı yaptığında işe yaramıştı_, diye düşündü Sirius ve _bu_ karanlık Büyücünün Seherbaz'ların düello durumu çalışmaları'nı hiç okumamış olmasını umdu.

Ya gerçekten okumuştu ya da fazla _hızlıydı _- ilk üç büyüyü asasıyla alt etmeyi başardı ve Sirius'un son eksiltme büyüsüyle alay etti. Yine de neredeyse kalkanı aşacaktı ve bu da Sirius'un gülmesine neden oldu - ta ki bir park sırası uçup neredeyse suratına çarpana kadar.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Yuvarlanıp kaçarken, yeterince hızlı olup hem park sırasından hem de Öldüren Lanetten kaçmış olmayı umdu. Sirius'un solundaki Arnavut kaldırımı patlarken sağa kaydı ve Voldemort'un tekrar atak durumuna geçtiğini fark etti. Eski çömelme pozisyonuna geçmiş olsa bile ona doğru gelen gökkuşağı rengindeki çapraz büyüleri engellemesinin başka yolu yoktu. Arkasında Florean Fortescue's patladı ve birçok insan çığlık attı. Ama arkaya bakacak, hata umursayacak bile zaman yoktu. Sirius ona doğru gelen her büyüyü durdurmayı başardı ama kendi büyüsünü yapma şansı yoktu; derin ve sessiz büyüde ustalaşmış Voldemort çok daha hızlıydı.

Aklı deli gibi çalışırken Sirius bir boşluk yakaladı ve büyüsünü yapmayı başardı. _"Suffocoum!"_

Riskler hesaplanmıştı ve bir bedelinin olacağını biliyordu. Bir atak büyüsü Sirius'un zarar görmüş kalkanını deldi tam karnına gelerek adamı arkaya uçurdu. Bu sefer sokağa çarptığı için şanslı olsa da yine de nefesi kesildi ve Voldemort kendi büyüsünü yine rahatlıkla alt etmişti. Sirius umutsuzca yuvarlandı ve bir saniye önce kafasının olduğu yere yeşil ışığın düştüğünü gördü.

Kırılmış kaburgaları ağrırken ayağa kalktı ve Karanlık Lord'a geri ödemesini yaptı. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Uzak bir köşeden birinin şok içinde çığlık attığını duydu. Voldemort'un yana kaçtığını görmek güzeldi ama savaşı böyle basit bitiremeyeceğini biliyordu. Güç ona doğru geldi ve Sirius sağa kaçıp Engelleme büyüsüne yakalanırken diğerinin sahte büyü olduğunu anladı. Afallayarak doğruldu ve kendini deniz altında gibi hissediyordu. Cruciatus lanetinden kaçmak için hiç zaman yoktu.

Arkaya giderek Sirius çığlık attı. Sertçe park sıralarından birine çarptı. Acı tüm vücudunda yükselerek tekrar çığlık atmasına neden oldu. Yine Sirius'un eğitimi sayesinde başka bir yerinin daha kırıldığını anlayabiliyordu ama neresi olduğunu tahmin edecek bile zamanı yoktu. Yere çarptığında vücudu şiddetle sarsıldı ve bir dakika boyunca acıdan başka bir şeyin farkında değildi. Görüşü karardı ve yaralanmış zihnini gri bir bulut kapladı; acıdan başka bir şey yoktu. Boşluktan başka hiçbir şey... Hiçbir şey... _Hayır!_ Umutsuzca yuvarlandı ve acıya rağmen nefes almaya çalıştı.

Lanet onu takip etti.

_"Econtra Cruci!"_ diye fısıldadı Sirius, göğsündeki inanılmaz ağırlığı yok sayarak. Ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Hiçbir şey.

Cruciatus laneti en zor engellenen lanetlerden biriydi ama Sirius bunun için eğitilmişti ve her seferinde yapardı... Asası sallandı ve bedeni taşıyamıyordu. Hiç konsantrasyonu, ufak bir konsantrasyonu bile yoktu... _Bunun gibi değil._

_"Vindereperio!"_ diye bağırdı tüm gücünü bu büyüyü söylemek için kullanarak. İlk sefer işe yaramayan ikincisinde yaradı ve dayanılmaz acı, büyüyü yapana döndü.

Voldemort acıyla uludu.

* * *

"Diagon Yolu!"

Ses, Remus rengârenk şömine girdabında dönerken kulaklarında yankılandı. Yine de yolculuk bir kalp atımından uzun sürmedi ve Diagon Yolu'nun sonunda Çatlak Kazan'da belirdiğinde Dung yanındaydı. Eski Seherbaz, uzaktaki sol duvara, elinde asası hazırken koşarken oldukça sakindi - ama yaralı yüzü ciddiydi.

"Birisi geliyor," dedi Fletcher kısaca.

Remus, kendi asasının da bir şekilde eline geldiğini fark etti. "Emin misin?"

Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü ona yoğun bir bakış atınca (ki genelde Slytherinli öğrencilere atardı) Remus cevap olarak omuz silkti. Hassas kulakları hala kaos dolu Diagon Yolu'nun sesine uyum sağlamaya çalışıyordu - çığlıklar havayı doldurmuştu ve buna yanan binaların sesleri de ekleniyordu. İmgeleri yeterince kötüydü ama böyle de olacağını tahmin etmemişti. Sesler, görüş alanı, yanan etin korkunç kokusu ve kemikler... Bu özellikle yeni dönüşmüş bir kurtadam için fazlaydı. Üstelik Güç Kaynağıyla olan bağı da işleri kötüleştiriyordu; şimdi bile zihninin arkasında çalıştığını fark edebiliyordu. Önemli bir şey oluyordu -

_Gökyüzündeki Karanlık İşaret- _

_Acı dolu bir çığlık ve kolun üzerinde kanayan bir karanlık işaret - _

_İki çift göz, biri kırmızı, diğer mavi birbirlerine ölümcül bir nefretle bakıyordu._

Umutsuzlukla Remus başını sallayıp asasına sarılarak görüşü engellemeye çalıştı_. Beni rahat bırak!_ diye emretti Kaynağa. _Senin_ _için zamanım yok!_

Mucizevî şekilde görüntüler giderek Remus'u boş bir hisle bıraktı. Birden soğuk hissetti._ Benden ne istiyorsun?_

Cevap yoktu.

"Oldukça eminim," diye cevapladı Dung, Remus'un çoktan sorduğunu unuttuğu soruya yanıt olarak. "Karanlık detektörü yaptım ve en azından üç Ölüm Yiyen buraya geliyor. Belki daha fazla..."

Fletcher, Remus'tan sadece otuz saniye önce şömineden çıkmıştı ve bu zamanda ortamı anlamış ve tehditleri fark etmişti. Ve bunları gözlerini kırpmadan, ürkmeden ve tereddüt etmeden yapmıştı.

Seherbaz geri dönmüştü.

"Hazır ol," dedi haşince. "Neredeyse geldiler."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	19. Bölüm 19: Başlıyor

On Dokuzuncu Bölüm: Başlıyor

Bu, gördüğünüz gibi üçe karşı bir kaldığınızda ne _yapmamanızı_ gösteren bir örnek," diye açıkladı Bill Weasley. "Arkadaşlarına yeniden grup olmak için dönmek yerine Alastor Moody; Avery, Vablatsky ve Madley ile karşılaşmak için ileri koştu. Bu olayda bu taktik işe yaradı ve Avery kaçmadan önce Vablatsky'yi ve Madley'i öldürmeyi başardı. Bunun yanında eğer Moddy'nin öğrencisi Rosier ve Dolohov'u tutmasaydı ve arkasını sağlama almasaydı bu taktik başarısız olacaktı."

Gözleri sınıftaki yirmi çırağı süzdü. Weasley kollarını kavuşturarak kırmızı kaşını kaldırdı. "Ders öğrenildi mi?"

Hemen Jason Clearwater elini kaldırdı. Huysuz ve safkancı olmasına rağmen Jason hızlı davranmıştı. Weasley ona konuşma izni verdiğinde bembeyaz dişlerini gösterecek şekilde güldü. "Arkanızı asla savunmasız bırakmayın, efendim."

"Güzel." Weasley başıyla onayladı ama Tonks, bir şekilde onun tatmin olmadığını hissetti. "Başka? Smeltings."

"Müttefiklerinizden ayrılmayın," dedi Horace hemen. Jason ne kadar atılgansa o da o kadar utangaçtı ve sınıfta pek konuşmazdı. Ama soru sorulduğunda Horace genelde hep doğru cevapladı ve Tonks, Muggle doğumlu arkadaşlarının göründüğünden daha parlak olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Evet. Moody, yeni mezun öğrencisine güvenmemiş olsaydı çoktan ölmüş olacaktı," diye bildirdi öğretmen. "Savaşta bazen -"

"Bill!"

Dördüncü sınıfın kapısı öyle bir hızla açılıp, duvara öyle bir çarptı ki, Tonks kırılmış olduğunu düşündü. Kadın sıçradı ve baktığında çoğu arkadaşının da sıçradığını fark etti - ama saniyeler için aklını şaşkınca yakalanmalarından başka yöne çekebildi. Hestia Jones odaya koşarken siyah saçları arkasında, kara ve buruşuk bir pelerin gibi dalgalanıyordu. Genelde sert olan öğretmen şimdi solgun ve rahatsızdı üstelik kahverengi gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Weasley. Yakışıklı yüzü hala sakindi ama sağ eli asasının olduğu belli olan sol cebine gitmişti.

"Voldemort," dedi Jones, Tonks'un kalbini ağzına getirerek. Diğer öğrenciler gerilirken Jones nefesini birden tuttu. Daha sakin davranmaya başladı. "Diagon Yolu'na saldırıyor."

"Şimdi mi?" Ürkmüş cevabına rağmen Weasley sakin görünüyordu.

"Şimdi."

Tonks, Weasley şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırırken çok da şaşırmadı. Birkaç arkadaşı küfretti ve diğerleri de sandalyelerinden kalktı. Ama iki Seherbaz bunları fark etmedi bile; sert gözleri birbirlerine odaklanmıştı. Tonks, ikisi kadar sakin görünebilmek isterdi ama kalbi deli gibi çarparken nefesi kesik kesikti. _Diagon Yolu_. Aklını oradan uzaklaştırmak neredeyse imkânsızdı. İnanamıyordu... _Tüm o masum insanlar!_ Ve Tonks, Voldemort'un hiçbirini ayırmayacağını biliyordu. Amacı terör yaratmak, katletmek, öldürmek ve işkence etmekti ta ki dünya direnecek cüreti gösteremeyene kadar. _Bunun için savaşıyoruz_, diye düşündü sertçe. _Bu yüzden her şeyi riske atıyoruz_. Jones devam etti.

"Frank şimdi haber verdi." Kadının sert yüzü, Tonk'un daha önce hiç görmediği bir şekilde odaklanmıştı. "Sen, Kingsley ve ben, oraya olabilecek en kısa zamanda Cisimlenmeliyiz."

Weasley beyazladı. "Tamam."

"Biz -" diye başladı Jason Clearwater ayağa kalkarak.

"Hayır." Weasley, Jason'ı soğukça kesti. Mavi gözleri sınıfı taradı. "Ms. Tonks, bir usta dönene kadar sorumluluk senindir."

"Ben -" _Ben mi?_

"Tüm dersler iptal edildi. Adayı sakin ve güvende tutun. Çalışın." Sözünü kolayca kesti ve Tonks kesik kesik solurken Jones'a döndü. "Haydi, gidelim."

İkisi, Tonks arkalarından ve tüm sınıf da Tonks'a bakarken koşarak çıktılar. Birkaç dakika şok içinde geçti ve sonra öğrenciler birbirlerine - ve Tonks'a boşça bakmaya başladılar.

Umutsuzca omuz silkti. "Ben mi?"

* * *

Çatlak Kazan dükkânı patlayarak ikiliye kızmış metal parçaları ve taşlar fırlattı. Fletcher küfrederek yağan parçaların yolundan çekilirken Remus, arkaya eğilerek sırtını şömine şebekesinin olduğu binaya dayadı. Bunun bitmesi sadece birkaç saniyeyi almıştı ve Remus rahatlayarak iç çekti ama bu saniyeler çok uzunmuş gibi geliyordu. Duman kaybolmaya başladığı, eczacıdan çok az uzakta bulunan beş maskeli figür göründü. Siluetlerinden bakarak Remus ikisinin cadı, üçünün büyücü olduğunu anladı ama kesin olarak bilmenin yolu yoktu. Liderleri çok fazla Bellatrix Lestrange'e benziyordu ve Remus yanılmış olmayı umutsuzlukla diledi. Beş asa da kalktı.

Zamanları yoktu.

"Dikkat et!"

Dung, Remus'u yoldan çekmek için uzandı ama bazen kurtadam olmanın avantajları oluyordu; refleksleri herhangi bir insanın olduğundan çok daha güçlüydü. Bellatrix bağırdığında Remus kendini yere attı:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Dung, ona bir atak büyüsü yolladı ama Bellatrix - kesinlikle o Bellatrix'ti - kolayca kenara kaçtı. Arkadaşlarından bazıları karşılık verdi ama Remus hızlıca, yok olsa da lanetleri emen bir kalkan yapmayı başardı. Saf içgüdü, Remus'un bir eksiltme büyüsü yapmasını sağladı ve şaşkınlıkla büyünün, Narcissa Malfoy'un sağ ayağına çarpıp her tarafa kan fışkırtmasını ve acıyla çığlık atmasını izledi. Elbette zayıf cadının Narcissa olduğunu çığlık atmadan önce ve sekip arkasında kan izi bırakarak boş bir binaya girmeden önce bilmek imkânsızdı.

_Dörde karşı iki,_ diye düşündü Remus vahşice. _İyi ama yeterince değil._

_"Diffindo!"_ diye bağırdı Dung, diğer Malfoy'u ikiye bölmek amacıyla. Ama bu çaba, işe yaramamaya mahkûmdu; Lucius Malfoy çok hızlıydı ve bugün de bir istisna değildi. Kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen kolayca kaçtı ama Remus'un lanetine yakalandı.

_"Conteracio!" _

Malfoy havaya uçtu ve sertçe sokağa çarptı. Remus ruhsuzca sırıtarak confundus büyüsünden kaçındı ve kendine yeni bir hedef -_Flint?_- seçti. O ve Dung aynı anda saldırdı.

_"Incendio!"_

_"Offenvox!"_

Flint, Remus'un ateş büyüsünden kaçınmayı başardı ama Dung'un şok büyüsünden kaçamadı. Kısa Ölüm Yiyen havada süzülüp acıyla ulurken sanki büyüyü atabilecekmiş gibi tekme attı. Ama Remus'un bunu izleyecek zamanı yoktu; Flint'in geldiği yerde daha birçok hedef vardı.

Maalesef bu hedeflerden biri hızlı davrandı_. "Crucio!"_

"Dung!" diye bağırdı Remus ama çok geçti - arkadaşı yere yığılıp Bellatrix'in Cruciatus Laneti altında çığlık atmaya başladı. Remus, Mulciber'ın -Flint'in suç işlerkenki eski partneriydi- engelleme büyüsünden kaçınarak Bellatrix'in dikkatini dağıtmayı umarak hızlıca büyüler yolladı.

Iskaladı ve Dung çığlık atmaya devam etti.

Remus küfretti. "_Vexameum!"_

Bellatrix, büyü ona çarpınca çığlık attı ve bedeni kontrolsüz olarak sallanmaya ve kasılmaya başladı. Ve sonra inanılmaz şans geldi ve kadın asasını düşürdü. Remus hemen bir büyü daha yaptı ama kadın kaçınırken Dung da mavi gözlerinde karanlık ve eski anılar okunurken ayağa kalktı.

_"Finite İncantatum!"_ diye bağırdı Bellatrix hala asasız olarak ama yine de - _Lanet olsun_, diye fark etti Remus endişeyle. _Yapabilir_ - Bellatrix'in asası eline gelirken Remus, düşünmeden ona doğru koştu.

* * *

Diagon Yolu'ndaki büyük patlama Molly'nin sıçramasına neden oldu. Beş Ölüm Yiyen ona doğru koşarken akıllıca davranıp baykuş dükkânına kaçmıştı. Molly bir savaşçı değildi ve bunu biliyordu. Bir Ölüm Yiyene karşı bile şansı yokken beşiyle savaşırsa sadece onları birazcık yavaşlatırdı ama en sonunda ölürdü. Onlarla yüzleşmek kadının işi değildi ve bunun yanında daha önemli problemleri vardı. Çocukların Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri dükkânına girdiğini görmüştü ama o zamandan beri ses yoktu ve kalbinde onlar için çok endişeleniyordu. Güvende olmaları için dua etti ama Molly dikkatinin dağılmasına izin veremezdi. Sirius ona, anti-Cisimlenme büyülerini kırma görevi vermişti ve bunu yapmak _zorundaydı_. Eğer yapamazsa daha fazla masum insan ölecekti ve Molly biliyordu ki Sirius Black de onlardan biriydi. Molly aptal değildi. Onun nereye gittiğini ve kimle yüzleştiğini biliyordu.

Ve dumanların bile görünmesini engelleyemediği gökyüzündeki yeşil işaretten haberdardı.

"Düşün," diye fısıldadı Molly, kendi kendine. "Sadece düşün."

Aklını zorla işe yoğunlaştırdı. Birkaç kontrol büyüsü, ona muskaların ne kadar karmaşık olduğunu söylemeye yetmişti; özenle yapılmıştı ve bir büyüyle yıkılabilecek korumalar değildi. Ölüm Yiyenler gerçekten yetenekliydi ve işlerini iyi biliyorlardı - ama Lily ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubuyla birkaç hafta ona, onların sahip olmadığı kurnazlığı öğretmişti. Maalesef bu büyüleri kırmak zaman alacaktı - sahip olmadığı zamanı.

Asasını kaldırarak Molly, işe koyuldu.

* * *

"Anti-Cisimlenme büyüleri var," dedi Kingsley Shacklebolt; Hestia ve Bill, Avalon'un ikinci Cisimlenme Alanına koşarak girer girmez.

Hestia küfretti ve Bill kalbinin göğsünde donduğunu hissetti. Konuşabilmesi için uzun bir dakika geçmişti ve yaptığında bile sesi, kendi kulaklarına bile yankıyla geliyor gibiydi. "Ne biliyoruz?"

"Remus Lupin, saldırı konusunda uyarıldı," diye cevapladı Kingsley. "O ve Dung Fletcher şimdi Diagon Yolu'na doğru yola çıktılar - Lupin gitmeden önce Bakanlığı uyardı ve Frank'e söylendi. Frank, elbette ki bize söyledi."

_Frank, ailesiyle evde olacak bu günü bulmuş_... diye düşündü Bill çığlık atma içgüdüsüne sahip olarak. Avalon elbette ki şömine şebekesine bağlı değildi. Adadaki şömineler sadece adadaki iletişim için kullanılıyordu ve şebekeye bağlanması haftalar değilse bile günler alırdı. _Eskiler Cisimlenemediklerinde ne yaptı?_ Diye düşündü Bill öfkeyle. _Yüzdüler mi?_ Birden bu yüksek güvenliğin o kadar da iyi bir şey olmadığını düşündü.

"Kaç Ölüm Yiyen var?" diye sordu Hestia.

Kingsley başını salladı. "Frank bilmiyor. Diagon Yolu tamamen iletişime kapandı."

"Lanet olsun," diye nefes aldı Bill. Gelecek görevleri hakkında hiçbir şey düşünmemeye çalışıyordu - riskleri karşılaştırmak tehlikeliydi. _Konsantre ol, Weasley_, dedi kendi kendine. _Donup kalmanın sırası değil_.

"Giderek kötüleşiyor," dedi sessizce Kingsley.

"Sormaya cesaret edeyim mi?" ilk defa Hestia gerçekten korkmuş görünüyordu.

"Sirius Black orada."

"O?" Bill soruyu bitirmek için yeterli gücü bulamadı. Cesaret edemiyordu, düşünmek istemiyordu - ama yine de Azkaban akınını hatırlıyordu ve Sirius'un köşeyi dönüp imkânsızı nasıl yaptığını da hatırlıyordu. O unutulmaz günde, on yıldır Voldemort'un tutsağı olan adamın ileri çıkıp Karanlık Lord'la yüzleşmesini ve hayatta kalmasını izledi. Bill böyle bir şeyi, hele de kendi deneyimlerinden sonra yapmayı hayal bile edemezdi... ve Sirius Black, sahip oldukları tek umuttu.

"Bilmenin yolu yok," diye cevapladı Kingsley yutkunarak.

Hestia homurdandı. "Oraya gitmeden bilmenin yolu yok."

"Frank geliyor mu?"

"En kısa zamanda."

"O zaman şimdi yapalım," dedi Hestia asasını kaldırarak. "Beklemek beni sinirli yapıyor."

Kingsley ona soğuk bir gülümseme attı. "Her şey seni sinirlendiriyor, Hestia."

"Haydi, şu işi bitirelim," diye araya girdi Bill, odaklanarak -

Ama hiçbir şey olmadı.

"Lanet olsun!" Hestia'nın bu lafına hepsi yürekten katılıyordu. Hala tıkılı kalmışlardı.

* * *

Remus koşarken büyüler iki tarafından da geçiyordu ama mucize eseri hiçbiri çarpmamıştı. Çok yakından geçenler vardı ve sağ bacağında geniş bir yanık varmış gibi hissediyordu - ya da cesareti kırılmış Bellatrix Lestrange'e süratle koşarken öyle hissetmişti. Her zamanki doğru hedefi düşüyordu ve bir dakika için Remus kadının gözlerindeki korkuyu gördü.

_Hogwarts zindanlarında Ruh Emiciler vardı - _

Koşarken duraksadı.

"Avada Kedavra!" diye bağırdı kadın.

Kurtun keskin refleksleri onu kurtaran tek şeydi. Remus kendini ileri attı ve yuvarlanıp acı dolu bir şekilde ona Sirius'u hatırlatan çömelme pozisyonunda durdu - _Lütfen iyi olsun_ - Lily'nin ona öğrettiği yaratıcı bir kalkan yaratarak kadının bir sonraki büyüsünü durdurdu.

Azıcık arkasından Dung, tek başına hem Mulciber hem de Flint'le düello ediyordu - ama Malfoy nereye gitmişti? Remus, dördüncü Ölüm Yiyen'i görmek için omzunun üzerinden bakarken Bellatrix'in kafa kopartma büyüsü neredeyse işe yarayacaktı o yüzden dikkatini kadına verdi.

Bu kararı verir vermez büyük bir güç adamı sırtından vurdu. Remus ileri doğru karnının üzerine düştü. Çarpmanın etkisiyle ciğerlerindeki hava boşaldı ve görüşü bulanıklaştı - ama yerde yatarken de Bellatrix'e _ya da_ Lucius'a konsantre olamadı. Birden onların varlığı ve büyüleri tamamen gereksiz görünmüştü. Anlamsız. Önemli değildi. Ve neredeyse neden _orada_ olduğunu unutacaktı.

Duyarlı kulakları çığlığı duydu. _Sirius!_

Bazen içindeki kurt lanet, bazen de kutsama gibiydi. Tıpkı şimdiki gibi...

Remus ayakları üzerinde doğrulurken Bellatrix ona doğru merakla bir adım attı; iki adım sonra yüz yüze olacaklardı. Bunun için asasına ona doğrultup dondurma büyüsü yaptığında kaçırmasının imkânı yoktu. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix yere tak sesiyle yere düştüğünde Remus onun üzerinden atlayıp geçebildi. Yarı dönerek Lucius Malfoy'a doğru hızlıca bir lanet attı ama kaçırdı ve onun yakma büyüsüne yakalanıp neredeyse kül olacaktı. Remus yana kaçıldı ama yanlış hesapladı ve Bellatrix'e bileği çarpınca yere düştü. Bu kaza kutsamaya dönüştü çünkü bir saniye önce durduğu yeri yeşil ışık doldurmuştu.

_"Sana ihanet etmek zorundayım."_

_"Delirdin mi? Kabul edebilirken teklifi kabul et!"_

Başka acı dolu bir haykırış gökyüzünü doldurdu ve Malfoy birden dönüp Knockturn Yolu'nun olduğu Dörtyol ağzına koştu.

* * *

"Şimdi!" diye bağırdı Kingsley, Bill'i havaya sıçratarak. Bill reflekslerini kullanarak asasını kaldırdı -

_"Dikkat et!"_ diye bağırdı Frank ve Bill üstüne ve arkadaşına güvenerek kendini yere attı.

Yeşil ışık parladı.

"Lanet olsun!" diye hırladı Hestia, çöp kutusunun arkasından. "Hangi cehennemden geliyorlar?"

"Kimin umurunda?" dedi Bill, kafasına doğru gelen kırmızı ışıktan kaçarken. Uygun saklanılacak yer yoktu, birkaç bariyer ve çöp kutusu, dört Seherbazın tek sahip olduğu şeydi. Frank, Avalon'dan gelen üçlüden sadece birkaç saniye önce gelebilmişti ama iyi ki gelmişti. Diğer türlü hepsi ölü olabilirdi.

Knockturn Yolu'ndan geleceklerini ummamak fazla iyimserlikti.

"Onlardan kurtulun!" diye emretti Frank.

"Ne kadarlar?" diye sordu Bill acilce, başını kaldırmaya çalışıyordu ama bunu yapmaya çalışırken neredeyse ölecekti.

"Üç, sanırım," diye yanıtladı Kıdemli Seherbaz, başını saklandığı yerden yeterince uzun çıkartıp bakarak. "_Diffindo!_ Evet, bu Rodolphus Lestrange'di."

"Onu vurdun mu?" diye gururlandı Kingsley.

"Sanmıyorum" -Hestia'nın çöp kutusu patladı ve Frank yerinden sıçradı- "Lanet olsun, bu Snape'ti!"

Hestia ona katılmak için yuvarlanırken Bill, kafasını uzatıp yolun sonuna baktı. _Neden hep kokan tenekelerinin arkasına saklanmak zorunda kalıyoruz?_ diye düşündü. "Diğeri Macnair."

"Harika." Sesinin tonundan, Hestia'nın bunu söylerken gözlerini yuvarladığına emindi.

Sonra çığlıklar başladı ve Bill kocaman gözlerle Frank'e baktı. Bu çığlıkları ikisi de biliyordu, ikisi de hatırlıyordu hem de hatırlamak istemedikleri bir zamandan.

"Bunun için zamanımız yok!" dedi Frank ve çöp tenekesinin arkasında yuvarlanarak başka bir büyü fırlattı. Nerdeyse hemen Rodolphus Lestrange çığlık attı ve yere yığıldı.

Ama Snape, eğer Hestia zamanında çekmesiydi Kingsley'in dışarı çıktığında kafasına almak üzereydi. Kadın misilleme olarak kötü bir lanet yolladı ama kaçırdı ve Bill'in atak büyüsünü kolayca savuşturdu. Artık Frank, kızgın (ve ayakta duran) bir Rodolphus Lestrange ile yüzleşiyordu ve Bill de intikamla Macnair'i vurmaya başlamıştı.

Hava birden çapraz giden büyülerle doldu ve Bill, Snape'in attığı Imperius Lanetinden olması gerekenden çok daha kolay kaçabildiğini hissetti. Ama maalesef onu izleyen büyü çarptı ve Bill, bunun ölümcül bir şey olmadığı için memnunken Conjunctivitis lanetinin etkisini de üzerinden atmaya çalıştı. Adamın görüşü düzelmeye başlarken Hestia sıçrayıp öne atıldı, onun ve Snape'in karşılıkla lanet attığını görüyordu. Ama garip bir şekilde diğer iki düellonun aksini havada yeşil ışık yoktu. Bill'in gördüğü kadarıyla tek ölümcül büyü Hestia'nın Snape'e yaptığı boğaz kesme büyüsüydü ki Snape, Bill'in tahmin ettiğinden çok daha büyük bir hızla kaçtı. Eski İksir Ustasına hayretle baktı.

_Ne yapamaya çalışıyorsun, Snape?_ Bill, gözlerinin kısıldığını fark etti. Bir şeyler oluyordu.

_"Rumperis!"_

Frank'in kemik kırma büyüsü işe yaradığında yeni bir çığlık havayı doldurdu; Rodolphus Lestrange arkaya düşerken kolundan göğsüne kadar kanıyordu. Asası neredeyse uçacaktı ama sol eliyle yakalamayı başardı ve bir _krek_ sesiyle gitmişti.

Akın tersine dönmüştü.

"Evanescorpus!" diye bağırdı Kingsley ve Bill başını çevirdiğinde imkânsızın olduğunu gördü - Parçalama Büyüsü Walden Macnair'e tam göğsünden çarptı ve ölmüştü.

Dörde karşı birdi ve yeni bir çığlık gökyüzünü doldurmuştu. Hestia'nın boyun kesme büyüsünden kaçan Snape (rakibinin aksine o, ölümcül büyüler kullanmaktan kaçınmıyordu) birden büküldü. Bir saniye için arkası çok güzel bir hedef oldu - sonra Snape, tabana kuvvet koştu.

Aklı karışmış Seherbazlar birbirlerine bakış attıktan sonra kovalamaya başladı.

* * *

Sirius ayağa kalkarken tüm bedenini saran acı yüzünden neredeyse yıkılacaktı. Kaburgaları dışında bir şey daha kırılmıştı ama ne olduğunu öğrenmek için zamanı yoktu - boğazında yükselen çığlığı bile zor tutuyordu. Bedenini kontrol edemeyen Sirius, ayağı taşımadığı için sağ dirseğinin üzerine çökerken kırılma sesini duydu. Neredeyse yere yığılırken sağ eliyle - _lanet asa eliyle_- durdu. Düşünecek zamanı olmadığını bildiğinden Sirius asasını sıkıca kavradı ve acıyla ya da değil, kendini ayağa kalkmaya zorladı.

_"Brevisalvum Mali," _diye fısıldadı ve birden bedeninin kendisine itaat ettiğini fark etti.

Sirius sağa kaçarak, asasını hedefe doğrultmayı umursamadan engelleme büyüsü yaptı. Büyük bir acı onu vurdu ama kasları ve dudakları çalışarak neyin kırıldığını düşünmedi bile. Lanet olsun ki düşünmek için bile zamanı yoktu -

Ne olursa olsun Voldemort bir korkak değildi. Cruciatus lanetinden çabucak kurtulmuş ve asasını büyük bir hızla kaldırmıştı. Karanlık Işık çaktı -_Karanlık_ ışığın olması mümkün mü?- ve Sirius tam zamanında yolundan çekilebildi. Sağa dönerek eski çömelme pozisyonunu mümkün olan en kısa zamanda aldı ama sağ ayağı Hızlı İyileştirme Büyüsü olsun ya da olmasın çalışmak istemiyordu. Toparlanmak bu sefer iyice zorlaşmıştı ve Sirius, göğsündeki giderek artan ağırlığa karşı nefes almak için çabalıyordu.

Nefes al. Nefes ver. Kontrol. Nefes al.

Voldemort onu sakince ve okunamayan gözlerle bekledi. Sirius onu, hafif gülümsemesi yüzünü kırıştırmamış bir heykel gibi de düşünebilirdi ve - _Bu iş gittikçe kötüleşiyor_. Sokaktaki sessizliği duymak acıtıyordu. Yüzlerce masum sadece seyredebiliyordu ve Sirius neredeyse umutlarını maddi bir varlık gibi hissediyordu. Onu sessizce seyrettiler ve Sirius Black'in belki onlara vereceği mucizeyi beklediler. Bir dakika için aklı baş kaldırdı - _Burada ne yapıyorum?_ Ama cevabı biliyordu ve soğuk hissetti. Bir mezarlık daha neşelendirici olabilirdi. Ve daha az ölümcül.

Sirius Imperius Lanetini nerdeyse düşünmeden engelledi, ama kalkanı bundan etkilendi. Hızlıca zayıflıyordu ve bunu biliyordu - sessiz büyünün sorunu, normal büyüden çok daha fazla yormasıydı. Bunu hemen sonlandırmalıyım, yoksa hiç yapamayacağım. Genellikle Sirius, düellolarında hareketliliğine ve hızına güvenirdi ama şimdi durduğu yere kök saldığının farkındaydı - aksi hale yere düşerdi.

_Şanssızlıkları değiştirme zamanı geldi o zaman._ Pis bir gülüş yüzüne yerleşti. _Goblinlerden sonra özür dilerim._

_"Resiacio!"_ diye bağırdı ve daha önce zaten düşmüş olan Gringotts'un kapıları havada uçmaya başladı. Havada deli bir bludger gibi gidiyorlardı ve Voldemort'un onları lanetlemek için elinden geleni yapmasına rağmen kurtuldular.

Karanlık Lord kenara çekilerek için fazla gururluydu ve Sirius bir dakika için çarpacağını sandı - ta ki büyük kapılar Voldemort'un suratından birkaç metre uzakta parçalanıncaya kadar. _Ama...!_ Bunu yapmak Karanlık Lord için bile büyük güç gerektiriyordu ve Sirius'a döndüğünde büyü gücünün azaldığını fark etti. Aralarındaki bağın hala olduğunu fark etti. Susmuştu, örtülmüştü ve derinlere gömülmüştü ama _hala oradaydı_!

Voldemort'a kendini toplaması için şans vermedi. "Extundo!"

Çekiç büyüsü rakibini karnında vurup şaşırttığında bile yeşil ışık çakmıştı. Sirius bir kez daha Öldüren Lanetten kaçmak zorunda kalmıştı, bir kez daha kaçmanın aptallık olmasına rağmen buna zorlanmıştı. Tekrar ayakta durmak için zar zor hareket etmişti - acı görüşünü bulandırıyordu - ama Sirius çömelme pozisyonunu alır almaz asasına güvendi ve çöp kutularını Karanlık Lord'a doğru attı. Ayağa sıçrayarak başka bir büyü daha yapmaya çalıştı - sonra sersemledi ve neredeyse düştü.

Kahkahalar kulaklarında yankılandı. _"Acervis!"_

Karanlık bir hortum Sirius'u yerden kaldırdı. Acı, tüm vücudunu vurdu; Sirius, yere çarparak indiğinde çığlık atmadan duramadı. Sokakta sıçrayarak ve karanlıktan göremeden, sadece asasının içgüdüsüne güvenerek davrandı.

_"Incarcerous!" _

Kanlar içinde ve umutsuzken, büyü işe yaramıştı. Voldemort öfkeyle hırladı ve Sirius tökezlediğini bilmese de düşmediğini de biliyordu. Sonra pelerini yırtıldı ve Sirius zamanının kalmadığını biliyordu. Ama gözleri hala karanlık ve kullanılamazdı - ve soğuk sesteki zafer tınısı yanılamazdı.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Bok!_

Zamanında hareket edemeyeceğini bilen Sirius Cisimlendi. Diagon Yolu'yla Knockturn Yolu'nun kesiştiği yerde umutsuzca yatarken kendini ayakta ve Florean Fortescue's un yıkıntısının önünde buldu. Acı ve yorgunluk onu sersemletmişti ama beklenmedik kaçışının getirdiği dakikalar sayesinde harekete geçti. Voldemort onunla yüzleşmek için döndüğünde Sirius bağırdı: _"Incendio!"_

Seherbaz, büyüyü düşündüğü kadar büyük bir hızla rakibi ondan kurtuldu. İşleri daha kötü yaparak Voldemort onun kadar tükenmemişti - karşılık sessiz olduğu kadar ölümcüldü ve Sirius eksiltme büyüsünü zorlukla durdurdu. _"Everbero!"_

Engellendi. Parçalama Laneti

_"Protego!"_ İki yanan adım. _"Conteriaco!"_

Saldırı ve Conjuntivitis Lanetleri.

Sirius yana tam zamanında kaçtı. _"Imperio!"_

Azkaban'da işe yaramıştı ama şimdi yaramadı. Voldemort, büyüyü gülerek rahatça savuşturdu. Sonra gülümsedi ve Sirius onun gözlerinde zaferi okudu.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ diye kükredi Karanlık Lord.

Sirius, bedeninin itirazını yok sayarak sola sıçradı. Sokak patladı ve Sirius'u kokan Arnavut kaldırımı taşlarıyla ve yanan yıkıntıyla bıraktı ama yuvarlandığında, Ölümcül Lanet'in onu vurmak için yapılmadığını fark etti. Çılgınca dudaklarını kapatarak başka bir şey olmadan ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı -

Dizlerinin üzerinde doğruldu ama sadece Voldemort'un asasının kendine işaretli olduğunu gördü. Hareket edemeden soğuk sözler söylenmişti.

_"Mors Extoum!" _

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	20. Bölüm 20: Kalp Atışı

Bölüm Yirmi: Kalp Atışı

On yıllık mahkûm hayatında Sirius'un hatırlayamadığı şeyler vardı. Ama bu, onlardan biri değildi.

Bunu hatırladı.

Sirius çığlık atıyordu ve dünya sadece acıdan ibaretti.

Dünya ayaklarının altından kaydı ve yüzü, arnavut kaldırımlarına çarptı - asası bir yere uçmuştu ama nereye bilmiyordu... Tek bildiği acıydı. Ona vuran acıyla yerde kıvranırken sağ eliyle sol bileğini tutmaya çalıştı -

Kötü fikir.

Öyle yüksek sesle çığlık attı ki kanı hissetti. Belki dilini ısırmıştı belki de ısırmamıştı - umursayacak zaman yoktu, düşünecek, yapacak ya da çabalayacak ya da savaşacak... Artık göremiyordu hatta gözlerinin acık olup olmadığını bile söyleyemezdi. Acı hareketlerini kontrol ediyor, beynine emrediyordu - tek bildiği bedeninin kasıldığı, çığlık attığı ve bunun ne olduğunu hatırladığıydı -

* * *

James, yapabilseydi son sürat koşardı. Her şey olurken sadece oturup uzakta duvara bakabiliyordu, oturup umutsuzca seyrediyordu. Az önce inanamayarak Hagrid'ten haber almıştı ve Voldemort'un küstahlığı yüzünden ağzı açık kalmıştı - ama yine de daha çok şaşırtmış olmasını dilerdi. Onu bu işi zamanı ve yeri ürkütmüştü, olay değil... artık değil. _Bir şeylerin_ olması gerektiğini hepsi biliyordu ve James bekliyordu.

Ama beklemediği şey böyle, diğerleri çalışırken onun tıkılı, çaresiz kalmasıydı. Bir şekilde, yaklaşan savaşın bir parçası olmayacağı -olamayacağı- hiç eski Seherbaz'ın aklına gelmemişti. Ölüm Yiyenlerle savaşmak en iyi ihtimalle riskli ve tehlikeli bir şeydi; durduramadığınız lanetlerden kaçmak için yeterince hızlı olamazsanız... ölürdünüz. Klasik düellolar savaşlarda genellikle kullanılmazdı ve bu da öyle bir şeydi. Hareket edemeyen bir Seherbaz, arkadaşları için bir tehlike olurdu.

Ama yine de aklı, hiç felçli olduğunu hesaba katmamıştı. James hep Voldemort'la karşılaşacağını düşünmüştü - lanet olsun ki bu onun _işiydi_. Sadece eski bir Seherbaz değildi; o _Sihir Bakanıydı_. Savaşı yöneten kişi ve bu belayı başlarına saran kişi oydu. Orada olmak göreviydi.

Ve yapamadı.

James homurdanarak koşabilmeyi diledi, bir şey, bu gerginliği atmak için herhangi bir şey yapabilmeyi diledi. Onu yiyip bitiren şey sadece görevi değildi ki bu bile yeterli sebepti. Hayır, en kötü tarafı -bunu itiraf etmekten utanıyordu çünkü o Sihir Bakanıydı ve bir seherbazdı- en iyi arkadaşı tehlikedeydi ve lanet olası hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Acı kalbinde yükseldi ve James, tutmak için dudaklarını ısırdı, ama başarmadı. Sirius oradaydı - _Voldemort bunu biliyor muydu? Bunu planladı mı?_ - ve Remus ona yardım etmek için gitmişti. Peter, hassas bazı diplomatik işler yüzünden ülke dışındaydı. Onun bir özrü vardı. James'in yoktu.

Bacakları dışında. Çalışmayan lanet bacakları dışında... "_Lanet olsun_!"

"İyi olacaklar, James," onu ürküterek bir el omzuna dokundu; yüksek sesle konuşmak istememişti. Hava, acıyla göğsünde kalmıştı ve kendini rahatlamaya zorladı. Gergin olması içgüdüseldi ama burada savaş yoktu.

"Çaresiz olmaktan nefret ediyorum, Lily," diye cevapladı sonunda. "Sirius ve Remus tehlikede ve ben -"

"Biliyorum." Kadın tekrar omzunu sıktı ve adam, kadının bedeninin kendisininkine yaklaştığını hissetti. "Ama en azından birazcık görebiliriz."

"Bu küçük bir teselli..." James Gardiyan Projesine üzgün bakışlarla baktı. Harita, Grimmauld Meydanına garip bir tesadüfle gelmişti ve Molly onu götürmeyi unutmuştu. Garip şeyler oluyordu ama... Diagon Yolu'ndaki küçük isimlerin oynadığı bilmek yeterli değildi.

İki isim gözüne çarpmıştı, Lily'nin büyüttüğü, alanın ortasındaki iki isim... Gardiyan projesi her şeyi gösteremezdi ama James biri öldüğünde görebileceğini sanıyordu. Tekrar yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. _İyi bir düşünce değil, Çatalak_. Çatalak. Bu ismi düşünmek daha önce hiç acı vermemişti.

Ama şimdi veriyordu. Gardiyan projesi'nin üzerindeki iki isim yüzünden acı veriyordu - ah _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ yüzünden değildi. Hayır, diğerinin yok olmaması için dua ediyordu. _İyi şanslar, Sirius_, diye düşündü sessizce, gözlerini kapatarak. Onları tekrar açtığında başka bir ismin merkeze doğru koşup giderek yaklaştığını gördü. _Remus Lupin._

_Koş, Aylak. Hızlı koş._

* * *

Remus, Lucius Malfoy'un hemen arkasında koşarken, rahatsız eden kalabalıktan kendine yol açmaya çalıştı. Gitmek zordu; herkes gitmek istiyordu ama kimse koşmuyordu ve böylece amaçsızca insanlar dikilip duruyordu. Görünen o ki Lucius da Remus'la aynı sorunu yaşıyordu ama Remus'un aklına hala imgeler hâkim olmaya çalışıyordu -

_"Görünen o ki sadece sen ve ben kaldık, Peter." _

_Lee Jordan, Bellatrix Lestrange ile yüzyüze -_

Kırmızı ışık çaktı. Biri çığlık attı.

_Karanlık İşaret Muggle sokağında bir evin üzerinde asılı duruyordu._

Malfoy, bükülen bir bedenin üzerinden atladı.

Remus'un kulaklarında yankılanan çığlıklar onun hayal gücü değildi. Ayrıca imge de değillerdi. Yerdeki kadın çırpınıp kasılırken belki bunların onu Cruciatus Lanetinden kurtaracağını düşünmüştü. Remus kadının yanında duraksadı. Kaybedecek zamanı yoktu - ama onu tamamen görmezden de gelemezdi. Diğerlerinden biri olmak istemediği sürece değil.

"Finite İncantatum!" dedi hızlıca ve kadın çığlık atmayı hemen bıraktı. O kadar hızlı bıraktı ki Remus, bilincini kaybetmiş olabileceğini düşündü ta ki kadının üstünden atlamaya çalışırken bileğinden yakalayıp onu yere düşürünceye kadar.

"Seni şeytan Ölüm Yiyen," diye bağırarak lanet yollamak için meşe asasını kaldırdı. Ne yazık ki yanlış hesapladı ve adamın sol burun deliğine soktu -

"Hayır, ben -"

_"ÖL!"_

Remus, kontrolsüz ve birden yapılan büyünün etkisinden son anda kaçabildi. Kadın ona büyü yapmamıştı; kızgınlığı, korkusu ve acısı onu kızartmaya çalışmıştı. _Ne güzel,_ diye düşündü acıyla_. Ben onu kurtarmaya çalışıyorum, o beni öldürmeye çalışıyor._

Kadın ayakları üzerinde doğrulup ona yukardan baktı. Remus gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve dünyadaki bunun gibi ne kadar çok ironik olayın kendi başına geldiğini düşündü - _Snape gözüne bakıyordu._

_"Sana ihanet etmek zorundayım."_

_"Biliyorum."_

Tekrar imgeler gelmişti, lanet olsun. Dumbledore haklıydı; Kaynak bir kutsama olduğu kadar da lanetti, ama taşınması gerekli bir yüktü. Nadiren yararlıydı, nadiren anlaşılıyordu ve nadiren gerçekten onu deli ediyordu - _Bunun için zamanım yok!_ Aslında hiçbir şey için zamanı yoktu ve Sirius'un zamanı daha azdı. Artık duyduğu çığlıklar, onu kurtardığı için karşılığında öldürmek isteyen cadıdan gelmiyordu.

Remus ayağa fırladı ve düşünmeden cadının asasına sarılıp elinden kurtardı. Cadı, hala eskiden olduğu yere doğru kocaman gözlerle bakmaya devam etti - neden hala artık olmadığı yere bakıyordu? Hiç zaman geçmemiş gibi görünmesi garipti.

Ama gizemlerle ve aptal cadılarla ve yerde yuvarlanmaya harcayacak zamanı yoktu. Remus, nereye düştüğünü umursamadan cadının asasını uzağa fırlattı.

"Ben bir Ölüm Yiyen değilim," dedi ve kalabalığa doğru koşmaya başladı. Malfoy uzaklaşıyordu ve Sirius'un yardımına ihtiyacı vardı.

* * *

Tonks, etrafına kötü bir bakış attı ve karşılık veren on dokuz bakışın bu kadar _tedbirli_ olmamasını umardı. Tonks'a, bir çocuğun bezelye fidanına baktığı gibi bakıyorlardı ve bu en nazik ifadeyle hoş değildi - hatta iyi bir metamorphmagusa göre bile. Dudaklarını ısırarak bağırma içgüdüsüyle savaştı ve _gerçekten_ bir köşeye kaçıp kendiyle ne yapacağını düşünmek istiyordu.

_Weasley ne düşünüyordu ki? _Diye sormak istedi. _Bana görev vererek?_

"Ah... Tonks?" diye başladı Jason Clearwater beklendik bir şekilde ve kalkmış kaşları diğer herkesle aynıydı. _Neden Weasley onu seçmedi? Jason ne yapılması gerektiğini mutlaka bilirdi_ diye düşündü hüzünde. _O hep bilir._

_Belki de bu yüzdendir_, dedi beyninin bir köşesi ama Tonks hemen bunu kafasından attı. Şu anda en az ihtiyacı olan şey çok düşünmekti. Bunu yapmak onu her zaman belaya sokmuştu.

Jason'a bakmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. "Evet?" diye sormayı başardı Tonks, sesinin aksi çıktığının farkındaydı ama umursamadı. _Bundan nefret ediyorum_.

"Ne zaman ayrılıyoruz?" Gülüşü göz kamaştıracak kadar beyazdı ve Tonk, gözlerini kırptı. Jones, Tonks'a öyle bakıyordu ki kadının tüyleri diken diken oldu.

"Ayrılmak mı?" diye sordu gözleri hafifçe kısılırken.

Clearwater ona aptal bir çocuğa bakacağı gibi baktı. "Diagon Yolu için."

"Ah, Weasley burada kalın dememiş miydi?" diye araya girdi Randall O'Keely kaşlarını kaldırarak. Ama Tonks cevap veremeden önce Jason homurdandı.

"Elbette öyle dedi. Bu yüzden gitmek zorundayız."

"Anlamadım?" diye gözlerini kırptı Conelia, Tonks'un sağından.

Bu sefer Tonks bu lütfe cevap verdi ve Jason'ın cevabını umursamadı. "Eğer unuttuysan diye söylüyorum, bizler _çıraklarız_. Sadece kalmak içi emir almadık - planı bilmiş olsaydık bile bir şeyler yapmak için yeterli eğitimi almadık."

"Bence oraya mümkün olduğunca hızlı gitmek dışında başka bir plan yok," diye belirtti Dana. Tonks gözlerinin genişlediğini hissetti ve arkadaşına bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

"Gitmemiz gerektiğini mi düşünüyorsun o zaman." Sesini zorla sakin tutmaya çalıştı. _Dana da mı?_ İhanete uğramış gibi bakmak ve hissetmek istemiyordu ama öyleydi.

"Hayır." Dana ona şaşırmışça baktı. "Böyle düşünmüyorum."

"Ah." Harika, başka zaman bunu düşünürüm. "Güzel." Tonks derin bir nefes alıp başladı. "Tamam. Weasley saatlerimizi ayarlamamızı ve adayı güvende tutmamızı söyledi, yani -"

"Yani burada oturup hepsi ölene kadar denileni mi yapacağız?" diye sordu Calvin Waters, diğerlerini şaşkınlık içinde bırakarak. Azı kişi Jason'a katılsa da Calvin'in bunu söyleme biçimi hepsini şoka sokmuştu. Katılmamak farklı bir şeydi, açıkça düşmanlık yapmak farklı ve bu Tonks'un tepesini attırdı.

"Ne yapmamızı istersin?" diye sordu öfkeyle. "Diagon Yolu'na Cisimlenip onlarla birlikte ölmemizi mi - ya da daha kötüsü hocalarımızın planlarını bozup öldürülmelerini mi sağlayalım? _Biz _Seherbaz değiliz, Calvin. Hala _eğitimde_ olmamızın bir sebebi var."

"Evet, eğitim." Adam gözlerini yuvarladı. "Eğitim. _Kararlı_ olmak için eğitim. Harekete geçmek için eğitim. Savaşmak için -"

"Sevmediğimiz zaman bile emirleri uygulamamız için," diye araya girdi Tonks. "Bunu senin sevdiğinden daha çok sevdiğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Oturup beklemek _istediğimi_ mi düşünüyorsun? Ama işleri kötüleştirmekten başka bir şey yapamayız ve bunu yapmayı reddediyorum."

"Bence sen korkuyorsun."

"Bu kadar yeter," şaşırtıcı şekilde araya giren Jason'dı ve Calvin'in kolundan tutup salladı. "Ben de senin gibi düşünüyorum ama buradaki kimse korkak değil. Ve eğer harekete geçeceksek hemen yapmalıyız. Tartışarak yeterince zaman harcadık."

Tonks gözlerinin kısıldığını hissetti. Eğer karanlık Black ailesinden bir şey öğrendiyse o da inandıkları için savaşması gerektiğiydi. "Tartışma yok. Kalıyoruz."

"Eğer -"

"Buradan Cisimlenmek dışında bir yol bulmadığınız sürece bu olmayacaktır," dedi Horace birden, tüm başların ona dönmesini sağlayarak.

"Ha?" Jason şaşırmıştı.

Horace eliyle işaret ederken yüzü genelde olmadığı şekilde asıktı. "Cisimlenme Bölgesi. Bizim ve onun arasında bir duvar var."

"Sen ne cehennemden bahsediyorsun?" diye sordu Calvin.

"Hiç orada bulundun mu?" diye cevapladı Horaca, Tonks dışında herkes ona boş boş bakarken. Eğitim çok yorucu olduğundan dolayı öğrenciler tüm boş zamanlarını uyuyarak, çalışarak ve pratik yaparak geçiriyorlardı - sadece Horace ve Tonks keşfe çıkmayı seviyordu. Birlikte tüm adayı keşfetmişlerdi ve hatta olmamaları gereken yerlere bile girmişlerdi: meraklı bir eski Ravenclaw ile sinsi eski bir Slytherin'in birleşmesiyle hemen hemen her yere ve yakalanmadan girebilmişlerdi.

_Onun dışında ama Weasley bizi çabucak bıraktı._ Bu düşünceye sırıtmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Diğerleri büyük ihtimalle anlamayacaklardı.

"Elbette orada bulunmadım," dedi alayla Calvin.

"Ben bulundum. Tonks da öyle," diye cevapladı Horace. "Duvarlar sizi almaya programlanmadan önce içeri giremezsiniz - ve bahse girerim ki tam bir Seherbaz olmadan buradan dışarıya Cisimlenemezsiniz. Muhtemelen de dinlemiş olsaydınız Tonks size bunu söyleyecekti."

"Kesinlikle." _Eğer hatırlasaydım söylerdim kesinlikle._ "Gidemeyiz."

Jason'ın kahverengi gözleri kısıldı ama Tonks'a doğru başıyla onay verdi, sessizce bu raundun onun olduğunu ama savaşın bitmekten çok uzak olduğunu belli etti. "Güzel," diye iç çekti. "Sanırım bazı sınıf arkadaşlarımız saatler boyunca adada gezdiği için minnettar olmalıyız."

"Ben hala denememiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum," diye cevapladı Calvin.

"Hayır. Tonks haklı." Kadına attığı göz kamaştıran beyazlıktaki gülümseme olabildiğince arkadaşçaydı ve bu Dana'nın tüylerini diken diken etti. "Saatlerimizi ayarlamamız ve adayı güvende tutmamız lazım. İşe koyulalım."

* * *

Çığlıklar duvarların üzerinden yükseliyordu ve kalabalık Voldemort'un saldığı kötülükten korunmak için geriye gidiyordu. Birden bir sessizlik oldu ve Molly, daha önce duymadığı iki kelime duydu. Sözlerin söylenme şeklinden bunun bir büyü olabileceğini anladı ama "Mors Extoum" ne _demekti_? Ne yapmıştı?

Molly, kalabalığın arkasından görmek için çok kısaydı ama Sirius'ın çığlık attığını duydu. Onun Sirius olduğunu nasıl anladığını bilmiyordu ama o olmak _zorundaydı_ - ve o ölen bir adam gibi, akıl sağlığının çok ötesinde biriymiş gibi çığlık atıyordu. Kalabalık dehşet içindeydi ama Molly onları saran hasta edici merakı hissedebiliyordu. Görmek istiyorlardı, bilmek istiyorlardı... neyi istiyorlardı? Bilmiyordu ama hiçbirinin kaçmayacağını biliyordu. Hiç biri sona kadar kaçmayacaktı, Anti-Cisimlenme büyüleri kırılmış olmasına rağmen...

Onlara avazı çıktığı kadar kaçın diye bağırmak istese bile savaş bitene kadar hiçbirinin gitmeyeceğini biliyordu. Artık bunu biliyordu. Onlar, Molly'yi buna çeken şey kadar bu olayın içine çekilmişlerdi - dünyalarının kaderi dengede sallanıyordu.

Bir dakika için Percy'nin kalabalıkta olup olmadığını düşündü. Etrafındaki kafalara bakmak ve hatta ayak parmaklarının üzerinde yükselmek de işe yaramamıştı ve zorla oğlu hakkında endişelenmekten vazgeçti. Bildiği kadarıyla - ya da dua ettiği gibi - Fred, George, Ron ve Ginny (Harry ve Hermione ile birlikte elbette) güvendeydiler - Percy onlarla birlikte kitapçıda değildi. Hiç âdeti olmadığı şekilde hızlıca okul kitaplarını almıştı ve başka biri için bir şey alacağını söyleyerek bir saat içinde onlarla buluşacağını söylemişti. Sıkıştırdığında, en sessiz oğlu kızardı ve kekelemeye başladı ve Molly de kıkırdayarak gitmesine izin verdi. Percy, aynı zamanda beladan uzak duracağına dair Molly'nin güvenebileceği tek Weasley'di.

Ama şimdi bela onları bulmuştu ve Percy tehlikede olabilirdi. Bunun canını yaktığını biliyordu ama yapacağı bir şey olmaması - ve panik içindeki kalabalığı da yaramayacağına göre - sadece işleri kötüleştiriyordu. Molly kendine düşeni yapmıştı; Anti-Cisimlenme büyülerini kırmıştı. Şimdi bir anne olmak ve çocuklarını korumak istiyordu.

Molly güçlükle yutkundu ve çığlıklar devam etti.

* * *

"Dikkat et, Harry," diye homurdandı Ginny. "Ayağını ağzıma sokmak istemezsin."

"Ah, affedersin," Harry öfkeyle gözlerini kırpıştırdı; gözlerinin arkasından bakmak tozun arkasından bakmak gibi olmuştu. "O senin ağzın mıydı?"

"Hayır o benim sol dirseğimdi," dedi kuruca, onu bu gergin durumda bile kıkırdatarak. Harry'nin sağındaki Ron daha az neşeliydi.

"Saklanmak için bu kadar küçük bir yer seçmek zorunda mıydınız?" diye şikâyet etti büyük kardeşlerine bakarak.

Hermione aksırdı. "Katılmak zorundayım. Daha... temiz bir yer yok muydu?"

"Elbette var," diye yanıtladı Fred derhal.

"Tabi Ölüm Yiyenlere ve kana aldırmazsanız. Tam oradalar - dekor hakkındaki fikirlerini duydum," diye ekledi George.

"George!" Ginny ona baktı ama ikizler onu yok saydılar ve yüz ifadeleri ciddiydi.

"Bunu düşünmüştüm, Hermione," diye devam etti Fred. "Sen bu küçük koridoru sevmiyorsan Ölüm Yiyenler de sevmiyor."

"Ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri dükkânının altında sürünmekten başka yapacak daha önemli işleri var," diye bitirdi diğeri.

"Biz orada mıyız?" diye sordu Ron, Hermione nefes veriri gibi iç çekerken.

"Bir şekilde hiç şaşırmadım."

"Bu ne demek oluyor?" diye sordu Ginny.

"Ah, sen de mi?" diye Hermione homurdanırken ikizler güldü.

"Evet, Hermione. Sen kesinlikte buradaki... her nerdeysek tek Quidditch fanatiği olmayan kişisin," dedi George.

"Çukur," diye destekledi Fred.

"Evet, çukur. Aradığım kelime buydu."

"Siz ikiniz _sessiz_ olacak mısınız?" diye fısıldadı Hermione. "Böyle giderseniz biri bizi duyacak."

George homurdandı. "Kendi adına konuş. Siz ikinizin tartışmasına bakarsak hala ölmememiz bir mucize."

"Biz tartışmıyorduk -" dedi Hermione, Ron homurdanırken.

"Ölmek mi _istiyorsunuz_?"

"Bu gerçekten inanılması güç, Ronnicik," diye sırıttı Fred.

"Ve sen -"

"Şşşş!" dedi Ginny birden, Harry'nin daha önce giydiğini hiç görmediği gözler takmıştı. "Biri geliyor!"

"Nasıl biliyorsun?"

"Çünkü onları görebiliyorum, bu yüzden," diye fısıldadı kız. "Şimdi _kapa çeneni_, Ron."

Ron sessizleşti ve Harry de daha önce 'küçük' Ginny'nin hiç böyle emreder bir tonla konuştuğunu duymadığını düşündü. Harry kesinlikle duymamıştı; ama zaten onu yeterince çok tanımıyordu. Şimdi, Ginny gözleri olmuştu - Harry bunun gözlüklerle alakalı olduğunu fark etmişti ama tam anlayamıyordu.

Sonunda rahatlayarak nefesini bıraktı. "Ah. Sadece dükkân sahibi ve birkaç kişi daha," diye fısıldadı. "Ölüm Yiyenler değil."

Harry'nin kulağındaki kalbinin çarpışı sakinleşti ve tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini bıraktı. Herkes, kalbini yavaşlatıp korkmadığını göstermek için sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu ve Harry sormadan önce uzun bir nefes vermek zorunda kaldı, "Onları görebiliyor musun?"

"Gözlüklerle," Ginny onayladı. "Bana bunları Dumbledore verdi."

"Güzel," diye soludu Ron.

"Çok güzel," diye katıldı Fred. "Onları kardeşlerini duvarların arkasında izlemek için kullanmadığın sürece tabi ki."

"Bu iğrenç, Fred." Ginny gözlerini yuvarlarken Harry sırıttı.

"İğrençlikten bahsetmişken," dedi George birden, "Ölüm Yiyenleri görebiliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Kısmen. Duvarların ötesini görebiliyorum ama gözlük belli bir mesafede çalışıyor. Hiçbir Ölüm Yiyeni _göremiyorum_ ve bunun anlamı da yakında değiller demektir."

"Şükürler olsun," dedi Hermione sessizce.

"Şüphesiz," diye katıldı Ron. "Bu, görünmeden buradan çıkabiliriz demektir."

Harry'nin başı öyle bir hızla döndü ki boynunu incitti. Arkadaşına fısıldadı. "Ne?"

"Bu, çıkıp yardım edebiliriz anlamına geliyor," dedi Ron.

"Kime yardım ederiz?" diye sordu Hermione.

"Kim mi, Sirius tabi ki. Ve anneme. Ve diğer herkese..." Fred onayladı. "Bir şey yapmak zorundayız."

Harry göğsünün sıkıştığını hissetti. "Yapamayız."

Diğerleri, Hermione bile ona bakmak için döndü - Harry dikkatli, tedbirli ve risk almayan biri olarak tanınmazdı. Her zaman tehlikeleri düşünmeden olaylara atılırdı; zavallı Hermione onu hep geri çekerdi ve bu bile bazen iyi işlemezdi. Ama bugün farklıydı ve karnında bir taş varmış gibiydi.

"Yapamayız," diye tekrar etti sessizce. "Sirius'un dışarıda ne yaptığını anlayabiliyor musunuz? Neyi riske attığını anlayabiliyor musunuz?"

"Evet ve sorun da bu," dedi Ron acilce. "Burada oturamayız - yardım etmemiz lazım."

Hermione kafasını sallayarak Ron devam etmeden onu kesmek zorunda kaldı. "Ne diyordun, Harry?"

Derin bir nefes aldı ve sonra başladı. "Diyordum ki _yapabileceğimiz_ bir şey yok." Harry bu kelimeleri söylemeyi bırak, _düşündüğüne_ bile inanamıyordu. Sesi bir fısıltıya dönüştü. "Biz çocuklarız."

"Hala yardım edebiliriz. _Herkes _yardım edebilir," diye tartıştı George.

"Hayır." Harry kafasını salladı. "Bugün değil. Dumbledore'u öldürdü hatırlıyor musunuz? Diğer sayısız kişiyi de... sıradaki olmaktan başka ne yapabiliriz?"

Ron ona şaşırmışça baktı. "Harry... ?"

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu Fred. "Şey gibi..."

"Değişik, biliyorum." Ama Harry sadece omuz silkti. "Ama sanırım bu savaşın bizim savaşmamız için olmadığını _biliyorum_. Hiç kimse için olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sirius hariç."

"Voldemort'la yüzleşiyor, Harry," diye belirtti Ron kızgınca.

"Biliyorum. Ve bundan ben de nefret ediyorum." Harry yutkundu. "Ama yardım edemeyiz."

Hermione birden onaylayarak başını salladı. "Sadece zarar veririz."

"Bir şey yapmamaktan nefret ediyorum," diye ekledi. "Ama Sirius burada güvende kalmamızı istedi. En azından bir de bizim için endişelenmemesini sağlayabiliriz."

* * *

Arkasından nefes alışlarını duyabiliyordu. Düzenli ve kontrollüydü ve Snape'in tehlikeli hızına rağmen aralarından üçünün kendisinden genç olduğunu anlatmıştı ve _hepsinin_ vücudu daha biçimliydi. Hiçbir zaman atlet olmamıştı. Bu hiç gerekmemişti.

Ve bu işin lanetli tarafı da çok korumak istediği bu kişileri kurtarmak için bu zamana kadar geliştirdiği tüm atletik gücünü kullanması lazımdı. _Aptallar!_ Omzunun arkasından onlara bağırmak ve lanet olası _onların_ tarafında olduğunu Merlin aşkını söylemek istedi! Ama bunu yapmak, ona inansalar bile yardımcı olmazdı - en iyi çabalarına rağmen hepsinin ölümüyle sonuçlanırdı.

_Şansım var. Onlardan birini _öldürmemeyi_ başardım ve yardımcı olacakları yere doğru çekiyorum üstelik o kadar yavaş koşuyorum ki biri beni arkamdan lanetleyecek!_ Snape kendini acı acı gülerken bulduğunda şaşırdı. Ama hemen durdu; gülmek ve koşmak iyi bir birleşim değildi.

_Bu bok için çok yaşlıyım._

Sağında bir şey patladı ve Büyük Örümcek Dükkânı olduğunu düşündü ama bakacak zamanı yoktu. Bir şey başını bir metre kadar ıskaladı ve bundan kesinlikle memnun değildi. _Büyük ihtimalle Jones,_ diye düşündü. _O hep sabırsız olmuştur_. Neredeyse düşünce aklından geçerken Snape, onun sesini duydu:

_"Stupefy!"_

Tam zamanında yuvarlandı ve Knockturn Yolu'yla Diagon Yolu'nu kesiştiren duvarda zıpladı. Snape duvara çarpıp sağa yuvarlanarak mümkün olan en kısa zamanda ayağa kalktı. En son ihtiyacı olan şey müttefiklerinden biri tarafından öldürülmekti - ve kadının bunu bilmemesi dayanıksız bir özürdü. Şu anda küçük detaylar Snape'e önemli gelmiyordu. Önemli olan şey aptal Seherbazları, doğru bir şey yapacakları yere götürecek kadar sağ kalmaktı.

Bir adım sonra dondu.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	21. Bölüm 21: Özgürlüğün Bedeli

**Bölüm Yirmi Bir: Özgürlüğün Bedeli**

Sıradan bir adam karanlığın yavaşça çekileceğini düşünürdü ama Sirius'ın böyle illüzyonları yoktu. Daha iyi biliyordu. Bunun ne olduğunu biliyordu.

Ne kadar zamandır çığlık atıyordu? Boğazı çoktan kurumuştu ve tüm zaman kavramını yitirmişti. Sirius bir süre için karardığını düşündü ama bilmenin yolu yoktu - acı onu bu zamandan ayırmış ve geçmişte çaresiz bırakmıştı. Sanki on yıllık cehennem hayatı Sirius'a kollarını dolamıştı ve hayatını emiyordu. Uzun bir süre hiçbir şey değişmemiş gibi hissetti ve çığlık atmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

Ama sonra farkında olmaya başladı. Bir şekilde, acıya rağmen hatırlamaya başladı. Hatırlamak istemediği birçok anının yanında diğerleri de vardı. Daha fazlası vardı. Sirius bunun irade gücünden mi, yoksa başka bir şeyden mi olduğunu bilmiyordu ama sonra yakan karanlık yok olmaya başladı.

Yerde yatıp hava almaya çalışırken kan tadı geliyordu. Asasının nerede olduğunu sadece Merlin bilebilirdi; artık önemsemediği, yere yığıldığı zamanda bir yere uçmuştu. Bedeni kararsızca titriyordu; ağır, lekeli ve zayıf hissediyordu. Aldığı her nefesin zorlanmak istemeyen kırık kaburgaları tarafından protestoyla karşılandığını göğsünü yaktığını hissediyordu ama daha çok ruhunda, aklıyla acıyı hissediyordu. Soğuk hissetti.

Ayak sesleri yaklaştı; yavaş ve hesaplı, kontrollü ve zafer doluydu. Sirius'un aklının bir köşesi, ayak seslerinin kötü olduğunu ve harekete geçmesi gerektiğini söyledi - ama bedeni dinlemedi. Tek yapabildiği titreyip sallanmaktı ve gözlerindeki yaşları uzaklaştırmak tüm gücünü alıyordu. Birden karanlığı istedi. Getireceği rahatlığı istedi, dünyanın geri kalanından saklanmak istedi. Sirius barışı çok istedi, sessizliği... ve soğukluğun onu almasına izin vermek istedi, hatta bunun doğru olmadığını bilse bile.

Çizmeli bir ayak kaburgalarına değince Sirius inledi ve gözleri kafasının arkasına doğru gitti. Arkaya ittirilince acı tüm benliğini doldurdu ama Sirius odaklanmak için zahmet etmedi. Bir şekilde kendisini tekrar savaşmaya zorlayamıyordu. Karanlığın ateşten kolları onu sarmıştı ve her şey bitmişti.

Soğuk kahkahalar içgüdüsel olarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Yavaşça Karanlık Lord'a odaklanmayı başardı; önce bulanık bir şekildi ama sonra karanlık ve kırmızı yanan gözleriyle netleşmişti. Alaylı bir gülümsemeyle Sirius'un önünde ayakta durmuştu ve asası diğerinin kalbine doğrultulmuştu.

"Bana ne demiştin, Black?" diye sordu dostça. "Ah, hatırladım. Bana, sana sahip olmadığımı söylemiştin."

Halinden memnun bir gülüş korkunç yüzü yardı ve Sirius, ruhu dehşetle geri çekilmeye çalışırken sadece baktı. Bedeni liderliğini kabul etmiyordu; hiç hareket etmiyordu. Umutsuzca bakarken soğukluğun durdurulamaz bir şekilde ruhunda yolunu bulduğunu fark etti. Voldemort güldü.

"Sana sahibim, Sirius," dedi. "Kalbine, bedenine, aklına ve ruhuna sahibim."

Uzakta biri inledi ve Sirius bunun önemini anladığı anda zaten çok geç olmuştu. Konuşmaya, Karanlık Lord'un laflarına karşı koymaya yarım ağızla da olsa çalıştı ama tek yapabildiği umutsuz bir hırıltıydı. Ve sonra her şey birden oldu.

Gözlerin izleyebileceğinden daha hızlı bir şekilde Voldemort Sirius'a doğru eğildi ve Sirius, sol bileğinin etrafında soğuk bir el hissetti. Acı kolunu kapladı ve soğukluk, böylesi bir soğukluk - acı içinde çığlık attı. Bir korkunç dakika boyunca görüşü tamamen karardı ve sadece acıyı, - acıyı ve sert karanlığı hissetti.

Karanlık Lord, zayıf vücudunun sakladığı gücü ortaya çıkardı. Gözleri tekrar fonksiyon görmeye başlayınca Sirius, Voldemort'un onu kaldırıp dizlerinin üzerinde durmaya zorladığını fark etti. Sirius'un kolundaki soğuk el bir demir gibiydi ama Sirius acıyı içinde tutmak için çabaladı. Sonra el sıkınca tekrar çığlık attı. Boğazı yandı.

"Hepiniz bakın!" diye bağırdı Karanlık Lord. "Sözde kahramanınıza bakın!"

Yavaşça Sirius gözlerini açıp deli gibi kırpmaya başladı, savaşmayı düşünemiyordu bile. Aklı acının, soğukluğun ve karanlığın girdabına kapılmıştı. Voldemort'un gülüşü kulaklarında gürültülü bir şekilde yankılanıyordu.

Ancak o zaman Sirius kalabalığı hatırladı. Bulanık görüşü yüzleri, ifadeleri, dehşete düşmüş bakışları ve gergin tipleri seçti. Ona, aynı onun onlara baktığı kadar umutsuzca bakıyorlardı tek farkları Sirius'ın, onların koruyucu olması gerektiğiydi. Savaşması gerekiyordu - ve savaşmıştı. Ama yenilmişti ve şimdi masum ruhlar onun düşüşünü izlemek için Diagon Yolu'nda kısılı kalmıştı.

"Ne taşıdığına bakın!"

Dehşet dolu bir mırıldanma kalabalıktan yükselince Sirius onların neye baktığını anladı. Onu kendi görmemesine rağmen biliyordu - ve bakmayı kaldıramıyordu. Onu yok saymak hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecekti ama bakmak da değiştirmeyecekti.

Korkmuş fısıltılar yayılmaya başladı. Evet, bu tahmin ettikleri şeydi ve evet gerçekti. Sirius kolundan aşağıya akan kanı hissetti ve bu sefer gerçekten olduğunu anladı, dört senedir olduğu gibi saklı değildi. Hatta kalabalık böyle korku ve dehşet dolu davranmasaydı da farkı anlardı. Bu, uzun zamandır ruhunu ele geçirmek için bekleyen karanlık değildi. Bu, cehennemin bizzat gelip onun üzerinde hak iddia etmesiydi. Birisi çığlık atıp ona doğru işaret etti ama Sirius yine bakmadı. İhtiyacı yoktu. Ne gördüklerini biliyordu.

Karanlık İşareti görüyorlardı, kolunun üstünde sanki bir bıçakla kazınmış gibi kırmızı yanan ve kanayan işareti ... Voldemort'un işaretini onun kolunda görüyorlardı, ona karşı neredeyse yirmi yıldır masumlar için savaştığı işareti. Ve farkında olmadan, Sirius'un ruhundaki lekeyi gördüler, Azkaban'dan kaçtığından beri taşıdığı gizli sırrı.

Voldemort tekrar sıktı ve Sirius, Karanlık Lord'a karşı bedeni sarsılırken çığlık attı.

"Artık o kadar güçlü değilsin, değil mi, eski dostum?" diye fısıldadı kulağına ses.

Sirius, ne cevap vereceğini bile bilmeden ağzını açtı ama soğuk el kolundaki işareti sıkınca cevabı engellendi. Umutsuzca Sirius, tekrar çığlık attı.

"Neredeyse bir kahraman olmuştun," diye devam etti Voldemort neşeyle. "Neredeyse onların kurtarıcısıydın. Çok yaklaşmıştın..." kıkırdadı. "Çok yakındın."

Birden asasının ucu boğazına çevrilmişti. Bir nedenle Sirius bunu beklememişti ve gerginleşmesine sebep oldu. "Neredeyse ideal kahraman olacaktın. Her zaman çok cesur... Her zaman çok güçlü..." Asa kıvrıldı ve Sirius güçlükle soludu. "Ama artık değil."

"Şimdi öleceksin. Ve benim yöntemimle öleceksin, diğerleri senin kırılışını izleyecek."

"Ben kırılmadım," diye rahatsız etti onu Sirius, sonunda sesini bulmuştu.

Hafifçe güldü. "Kırılacaksın."

"Asl-"

Parmaklar kolunda sıkılaşınca tekrar çığlık attı ve karanlığın, muhalefetiyle yüzleşmek için yükseldiğini hissetti. Voldemort'un soğuk elleri ruhunu sıkıyor gibiydi ve Sirius bunun gereksiz olduğunu bilse de mücadele etti.

Acı bedeninde yükselirken ve dondurucu karanlık ruhunun kontrolünü almaya çalışırken uzun bir dakika geçti. Sirius ne kadar uzun olduğunu bilmiyordu, şiddetli acı onun gücünü, görüşünü ve karşı koyma isteğini çalıyordu ama Sirius'un derinlerinde bir şey bu kayıpları kabul edip devam ediyordu. Çığlıklarının arasından nefes almak için uğraşıyordu ve Sirius birden harekete geçmesi gerektiğini fark etti. Boynuna doğrultulmuş bir asa ve boğazına yapışmış soğuk bir el ile hareket etmek imkânsızdı - Tıpkı hayatımın geri kalanı gibi... Umutsuz ihtimallere karşı bir savaşta savaşmak...

Acı düşünce aklını netleştirdi ve Voldemort kolundaki baskıyı biraz gevşetince neredeyse düşünmeden hareket etti.

Ağaya fırlayıp sola döndü, acının ve zayıflığın içinde bedenini hareket ettirdi. Soluğu kesik kesik, dudakları tepkisizdi; Sirius tek bir şansı olduğunu biliyordu ve bunu harcayacak lüksü yoktu. Onun büküldüğünü hissedip Voldemort hızlı davrandı - ama yeterince hızlı değildi. Hala büyü terimiyle düşünüyordu ve hala Karanlık Lord'un eli sıkıca kolunda olmasına ve acı içinde kıvranmasına rağmen hız aklını başına getirmişti. Sağ dirseği Voldemort'un yüzünün ortasına çarptı.

Voldemort, burnundan kan boşanırken aklı karışmıştı ve Sirius da acı içindeyken ikisi de geriye düştüler. Sonunda özgür kalınca içgüdüsel olarak Sirius sağa yuvarlandı ve bedeninin protestolarını hiçe saydı. Düşünecek zaman yoktu. Hissedecek bile zaman yoktu. Sadece harekete geçecek zaman vardı.

Parmakları tahtaya sarıldı. Tam söylemek gerekirse karanlık tahtaya: on iki inçlik abanozdan yapılmış Anka teleği olan ve çok iyi tanıdığı tahtaya. Sevdiği hayatına yapışarak Sirius eski düello pozisyonunu aldı ve bunu yapınca kaburgaları acı içinde çığlık atıyormuş gibi hissetti üstelik arkasında başka bir şey de kırıktı. Ama acının sırası değildi.

Daha bir büyü düşünemeden kırmızı ışık havada çaktı - bu bir büyü değildi, sadece acısının, öfkesinin ve korkusunun bir simgesiydi. Işık bir çocuğun büyüsü gibi kontrolsüz, ham ve istenmeden yapılmıştı ama tehlikeliydi. Işık Voldemort'un tam göğsüne isabet etti ve onu birkaç adım geriye uçurdu; Karanlık Lord yere, Sirius'un kötü niyetle bir yerlerini kırdığını düşürtecek kadar hızla yere çakıldı. Ama rakibi hızlıca ayağa kalkarken kırılmış burnu kanıyordu ve gözlerinde büyük öfke vardı.

Sirius'ın emin olduğu bir şey varsa o da daha önce kimsenin Voldemort'un yüzüne vurmadığıydı.

Bir dakika için sırıttı ama ona doğru gelen öldüren lanetten kaçarken anın büyüsü bozuldu. Bedeni yanarken karşılık vermeye çalıştı ama işe yaramıyordu - çok yavaştı ve çok güçsüzdü. Artık sadece an meselesiydi. Onca yıldır çalışmaların açıkça ortaya koyduğu şey inkâr edilemezdi. Voldemort'la birkaç dakika daha fare-kedi oyunu oynayabilirdi ama artık kazanan belirlenmişti.

Sirius yana kaçılırken ona doğru gelen Imperius Lanetinden kaçmış olmayı ve azıcık zamanını bir de onun etkileriyle mücadele etmek için çabalıyor olmamayı umdu. Hızlı bir kalkan Voldemort'un ona fırlattığını engellemeyi başardı - neydi ki? Her neyse - ve sonra Sirius ayaklarının üzerinde yalpaladı.

"Extundo!" diye bağırdı, bedeni yere yığılmadan önce işe yaramasını umarak. Sirius sadece birkaç dakikası olduğunu biliyordu, acıya ve Karanlık İşarete rağmen Hızlı İyileştirme Büyüsü'nün etkisinin yakında geçeceğini biliyordu. O olmadan da Sirius, kımıldayamayacağını biliyordu.

Sirius'un kararlılığı ve acısından güçlenmiş Çekiç Büyüsü Karanlık Lord'un kalkanını yedi ve vurdu. Voldemort'u yere düşürmeyecek ama geriye sendeletecek kadar hızlı çarptı ve Sirius dişlerini gıcırdattı. Bu neredeyse bu halde yapabileceğinin en iyisiydi ve bu bile rakibini yere düşürememişti. Voldemort'la karşılaştırılınca kendi bedeni yavaş çekimde ilerliyor gibiydi ve Sirius misilleme büyüyü ancak durdurabildi. Çok hızlı soluyorum, diye fark etti. Odaklanmamın yetersizliği beni öldürecek.

Ve bununla ilgili yapabileceği hiçbir lanet şey de yoktu.

Birden Voldemort'un asası sallandı ve Sirius'a doğru gümüşten zincirler yolladı. Bir dakika için sersemlemiş Seherbaz, ona doğru gelen bağlardan dolayı şaşırmıştı ama içgüdüleri tam zamanında devreye girdi ve sağa kaçarken neredeyse yere yığılacaktı. Umutsuz ve kötü hedeflenmiş bir Parçalama Büyüsü zincirlere değmedi bile ama sonra Parçalama Büyüsü yapıp zincirlerden kurtulmayı başardı. Sonra atak büyüsü ona çarptı ve Sirius havaya uçtu.

Yere çarptığında bir şeylerin kırılma sesi geldi ve Sirius bunun bir kaburga mı yoksa daha önemli bir şey mi olup olmadığını merak etti. Ama artık neredeyse acının ötesine geçmişti ve kendini ayağa kalkmaya zorlayıp asasını tam doğrultmayı başardığı anda Eksiltme Büyüsü'nü engellemeyi başardı. Sersemlemiş halde ve görüşü iyice bozulan Sirius, sallanırken bir adım sağa attı ve bundan hemen pişman oldu. Dünya döndü ve dengesini sağlamaya çalışırken neredeyse düşecekti.

"Imperio!" diye bağırdı Voldemort ve Sirius zamanında hareket edemedi. Hemen sıcaklıkla sarıldı ve acı gitti -

Hayır! Parçalanmış ruhu henüz pes etmemişti ve bir şekilde laneti üzerinden atmayı başardı.

"Conteriaco!" diye bağırdı hala sendelerken.

Voldemort bunu kolaylıkla engelledi ama sonra cehennem başladı.

"Stupefy!"

"Imperio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Everbero!"

Havada ışık seli süzülüyordu ve Sirius Öldüren Lanetten kurtaran tek şey sağ bacağının yine ağırlığını taşımayı reddedip altında büzülmesiydi. Kalabalık, terör içinde çığlık attı, eskiden olduğu gibi düelloyla yerlerine çivilenmiş değildiler. Ön taraftaki birkaç insan hemen çekildi ve Sirius bir kişinin sanki bir dev tarafından vurulmuş gibi havaya uçtuğunu gördü. Sonra Karanlık Lord'un arkasında kırmızı bir ışık çaktı ve tanıdık bir ses bağırdı:

"Dikkat et!"

Snape. Ne güzel. Daha fazla Ölüm Yiyen tam da ihtiyacı olan şeydi ve daha önce ölüme mahkûm edilmediyse bile artık kesinleşmişti. Hemen sonra Lucius Malfoy kalabalığı delerek Sirius'a doğru koşmaya başladı - neredeyse çarpacak olan Öldüren lanet onundu diye fark etti Seherbaz zorla ayağa kalkmaya çalışarak. Ama Malfoy'la yüzleşmek için dönmeye cesaret edemedi - bunu yapmak arkasını Voldemort'a dönmek demekti ve bu da kesin ölümdü.

Hemen sonra Voldemort'un arkasından bir kırmızı ışık daha çaktı ve büyü hedefini bulunca Snape'in cübbesi yandı. Ölüm Yiyen, Knockturn Yolu'ndan arkasında Frank Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones ve Kingsley Shacklebolt'la birlikte koşarak çıktı.

Sirius neşeyle çığlık atabilirdi tabi bu kadar enerjiyle yapılmasaydı. Seherbazların oraya nasıl geldiğinin, nereden bildiklerinin şu anda önemi yoktu - Sirius artık bununla tek başına yüzleşmiyordu ve önemli olan buydu. İlk kez belki de bu gün hayatta kalabileceğini düşündü.

Malfoy tekrar onu hedef almıştı ve Sirius tam zamanında hafifçe ona dönerek durdurmayı başardı tam da kırık - gerçekten kırıktı - sağ bacağı tekrar bükülmeye başlamışken. Ama hareket ettiği anda Voldemort da başka bir büyü atmıştı ve Sirius düşünmeden geriye zıpladı. Ama yere basmak imkânsızdı ve tekrar düşmüştü. Tam zamanında dizlerinin üzerine doğrulmuştu ve Malfoy'un tekrar onu hedef aldığını gördü.

Bir ışık Malfoy'u tam kürek kemiklerinin ortasından vurdu ve yüzünün üstüne yere yığıldı. Remus, adımlarını hiç aksatmadan yere yığılmış bedenin üstünden atladı.

"Sirius!" Remus'un asası Sirius'ın başına doğrultulmuştu ve kırmızı ışık tam kafasının önünden geçerken Sirius kendini yere attı. Görememesine rağmen Sirius, arkadaşının büyüsünün Voldemort'a, küplere binmiş Karanlık Lord'a çarptığını hissetti.

Sirius tekrar dizlerinin üzerinde durduğunda Remus yanına gelmişti. "Seni gördüğüme hiç bu kadar memnun olmamıştım," dedi Sirius, ona uzatılan eli tutup yardım için memnun olurken. Kendi başına ayakta durabileceğinden oldukça şüpheliydi.

"Her zaman sorun yapıcı olmuştun," diye cevapladı Remus gergin bir gülümsemeyle ve Sirius o sırada bir hareket hissetti.

"Eğil!"

Arkadaşının sözünü bitirmesini beklemedi; Sirius basitçe bedeninin yığılmasına izin verirken arkadaşını da yanında çekip tekrar yeşil ışığın kafasının üstünden geçmesini izledi. Mulciber ve Flint, Remus'u kalabalık boyunca izlemişlerdi ve Dung Fletcher hemen arkalarındaydı. Sirius bir büyü attı ve Flint'e çarpmasını seyretti ama ikili gelmeye devam ettiler - ve aslında Mulciber'e nişan almıştı.

"Giderek daha da iyi oluyor," diye hırladı. Konuşmak göğsünü yakıyordu.

"Aşağıda kal." Remus ayağa fırladı ve ikili Ölüm Yiyenlerin karşısına dikildi.

"Cehennem gibi." Sirius kendini düello pozisyonu almaya zorladı ve yapabileceğinin en iyisinin bu olduğunu kimsenin fark etmemesini diledi.

"Sirius -"

"Bunun için zaman yok." Remus'un kolunu yakalayıp onu da çömelmeye zorlayarak bir büyünün arkadaşının kafasına çarpmasını önledi. Malfoy ayağa kalkmıştı ama büyü ondan gelmemişti.

Lanet olsun.

Bir kez daha dönünce Voldemort'la yüz yüze geldi ve Karanlık Lord durmadan büyüler yolluyor, kime gittiğini önemsemiyordu. Sirius, baş dönmesini kontrol altına almaya çalışıp umutsuzca izlerken kalabalıktan üç kişi yere ölü olarak çakıldı. Bunun tek nedeni yanlış zamanda yanlış yerde olmalarıydı. Öfke, birden görüşünü netleştirdi.

"Everbero!" diye bağırdı ve atak büyüsü sertçe çarparak Voldemort'u Snape'e doğru itti. Ama Ölüm Yiyen/casus/ Neden hep doğru zamanda doğru yerde oluyorsun? hızlıca tepki verdi ve Karanlık Lord düşmeden onu tutabildi.

Soğuk kırmızı gözler yalnızca Sirius'a odaklanmıştı. "Avada Kedavra!"

Sirius kendini yana attı, amaçlıca Remus'a doğru yuvarlandı böylece onu kaçıran büyü, arkadaşına çarpamayacaktı. Remus şaşkınlıkla bağırırken Arnavut kaldırımları parçalandı ve ikisini de toz içinde bıraktı. Sirius tekrar yuvarlanarak mümkün olan en kısa zamanda kendini ters tarafa doğru attı - en son istediği şey Voldemort'un ikisini de hedef almasıydı ki bu durumda kesin olarak en azından birini vururdu. Ama başka bir büyü gelmedi ve Sirius da nefes almak için zaman bulurken sokağın olması gerekenden daha sessiz olduğunu fark etti.

Yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve Voldemort'un gittiğini fark etti. Malfoy, Mulciber, Flint ve Snape de gitmişti - bitmişti. Güzel ve kesin bir şekilde bitmişti.

Sirius tekrar dizlerinin üzerinde durmak için kendini zorladı - aslında sadece tek biz dizinin; sağı artık itaat etmek istemiyordu. İlk kez havadaki dumanı, sokaktaki delikleri fark etti ve yanan odunla et kokusunu aldı. Alevler hala Florean Fortescue's da dans ediyordu ve doğu tarafındaki büyülü enstrümanlar dükkânına doğru yayılmaya başlamıştı. Şanssız yayalar amaçsızca oradan oraya koşuyordu ve tek bir büyüyle alevleri durdurabileceklerinin farkında değilmiş gibi duruyorlardı. Çoğunda yanık ve yaralar vardı ve Sirius baktığında Florean Fortescue'dan patlamadan önce çıkamayan kömürleşmiş cesetleri gördü.

İnsanlar hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Sirius Gringotts'un garip duran kapısına bakarken gümüşten yapılmış iç kapı açıldı ve geniş bir grup dışarıya çıktı. Katliama gergince, büyük ve korkmuş gözlerle baktılar. Birkaç insan onun tarafına doğru işaret ediyordu ama Sirius önemseyemedi.

"Sirius?" Soruyu soran, Sirius'un üzerine dev gibi dikilmiş Remus'tu. Sirius yavaşta dönerken, renkler gözlerini üzerinde uçuşurken gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Evet." Yarım gülümsemeyi başardı. Bu yapabileceğinin en iyisiydi.

Sol kolu hala zonkluyor ve nabız gibi düzenli olarak bedenine acı pompalıyordu. Diğer yaraları ve ağrıları bununla karşılaştırılınca küçük kalıyordu ama artık hepsini teker teker hissetmeye başlamıştı ve her aldığı nefeste kırık kaburgalarının ağrısını hissediyordu. Yine de sakindi ve olabileceği kadar kötü olmadığını biliyordu. - ya da en kötüsü değildi. Hala adrenalin seviyesi oldukça yüksekte ve bu Hızlı İyileştirme Büyüsü ile birleşince Sirius nasıl olup da hareket edebildiğini anlıyordu.

"Ayakta durabilir misin?"

"Sanırım." Sirius derin bir nefes aldı ve görüşünü düzeltmeye çalıştı. "Ama uzun süre değil. Hızlı İyileştirme kullandım," diye açıkladı. "Büyük ihtimalle etkisinin geçmesine on beş dakika kaldı."

"Tamam." Remus endişeyle kaşlarını çattı ama sessizliğini korudu. "İşte." Sirius'a tutması için elini uzattı ve Seherbazda minnettarlıkla kabul etti.

"Teşekkürler, Aylak." Sirius irkilerek zor nefes almamaya çalıştı. Kalabalık giderek yaklaşıyordu.

"Berbat durumdasın, dostum," diye cevapladı arkadaşı.

Birden öksürme isteği ona saldırdı ama Sirius geride tutmayı başardı. Öksürmenin nasıl hissettireceğini bilmiyordu ve bilmek de istemiyordu. "Şaka değil."

Tedbirlice Sirius, sağ bacağını test etti ve garip bir şekilde uyuşmuş gibiydi. Tepkisiz ve uyuşuktu ki bu da kötü bir işaretti. En son bacağı böyle hissettiğinde Azkaban'dan yeni kaçmıştı ve zaten yeterince hasar görmüş bacağına bir sürü büyü de yüklemişti. Sirius iç çekti. Bunu kendime yapmayı bırakmam lazım. Hızlıca yaklaşan ayak sesleri ayağına bakması bırakıp hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışmasına neden oldu. Frank Longbottom'ın önderliğindeki Seherbazlar tam olarak Sirius'la kalabalığın arasında durdu.

"İyi olup olmadığını soracaktım ama cevabı görebiliyorum," dedi Frank sessizce.

"Daha iyi olmuştum, evet," diye cevapladı Sirius ve Remus'un desteğinden nazikçe kaçındı. Arkadaşı ona endişeli bir bakış attı. "İyiyim."

Frank'in gözleri kalabalığı taradı. Sadece üç Seherbaz'ın meraklı bakışları engellemesi inanılmazdı. "Ne yapmamızı istiyorsun?"

Sirius neredeyse neden kendi bilmesi gerektiğini soracaktı ama kendini tuttu. Sevsin ya da sevmesin Sirius Seherbazların başıydı ve bunun da yanında Büyülü Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nin de başkanıydı. Yüzyıllardır ilk kez bu iki iş bir kişide toplanmıştı ama Bakanlık da en iyi zamanında değildi. Hafif bir nefes bıraktı.

"Hasar kontrolünü düzenleyin," dedi sonunda. "James'le iletişime geçin ve Büyülü Kazalar ve Felaketler Dairesinden birilerini göndermesini sağlayın - umalım ki Fudge ya da Umbridge olmasın - ve bunla başa çıkmak için yardımlarını alın. Ayrıca bu pisliği temizleyip yangını söndürecek gönüllü bulup bulamayacağınıza da bakın."

Derin bir nefes aldı. "Gönüllü olmak istemeyen herkes evine gidiyor. Bu kadar. Tüm alanı temizleyin, dükkân sahipleri, gönüllüler ve Bakanlık çalışanları hariç. Belki çırakları da yardım için getirebilirsiniz."

"Tamam." Frank hemen başıyla onayladı. "Ayrıca Alice ile iletişime geçip tüm aktif Seherbazları buraya toplayacağım."

"Güzel fikir." Sirius öksürdü ve kaburgalarının göğsünde şangırdadığını hissetti. Bir dakika için dünya döndü ve Sirius düşeceğini zannetti ama birkaç saniye içinde görüşü düzelip onu tanıdık kaygısız bir hisle bıraktı. Hızlı İyileştirme Büyüsü yok olmaya başlamıştı.

Bunu Frank de fark etti. "Avalon'a gitmeni öneririm," dedi sessizce. "Bu, bildiğimiz tek kesin güvenli yer."

"Katılıyorum." Saklanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama yapmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Remus kaşlarını çattı.

"St. Mungo'ya gitmelisin, Sirius."

"Gidemem." Yavaşça arkadaşının gözlerine bakmak için döndü ve yavaşça konuştu. "Başka birini tehlikeye atamam, Remus ve beni orada yakalarsa hiç şansım olmaz."

Uzun bir dakika boyunca Remus yüzünü inceledi. Ama sonunda başıyla onayladı. "Dikkatli ol, Patiayak."

"Olacağım."

"Görüyorum ki burada yardımım olamayacak," diye devam etti diğeri Frank'e bakarak. "Başka bir eli kullanabileceği farz ediyorum?"

"Kesinlikle," diye cevapladı Longbottom emince. Sonra omzunun üstünden bakıp çağırdı," Bill!"

Weasley koşarak gelip Shacklebolt'u ve Hestia'yı sorgulayan kalabalıkla ve Sirius'un fark ettiği gibi birkaç gazeteciyle baş başa bıraktı. Gazetecilerde Rita Skeeter da vardı. Ah, ne güzel...

Weasley'nin yeşil gözleri bir süre Sirius'un üzerinde durdu ve hafifçe irkildi. Sirius olmamasını isterdi ama genç adamın da Voldemort'la anıları vardı ve bu yüzden fikrini söylemedi. Bill, Frank'e baktı. "Evet?"

"Sirius'la Avalon'a git," diye emretti kıdemli Öğretmen. "Onbeş tane çırağı seninle birlikte getir ve beş tanesini adanın güvenliğini sağlamaları için bırak."

"Anladım." Bill Sirius'a baktı. "Cisimlenebilir misin?" diye sordu sessizce.

Dişlerini gıcırdattı. "Eğer hemen yola çıkarsak yapabilirim."

"O halde zaman harcamayalım."

"Bu hayatımda duyduğum en güzel fikir -"

"Mr. Black!" diye bağırdı bir ses birden. "Sirius!"

"Hey! Hemen buraya gel!" Hestia Jones, Skeeter'ın arkasından koşuyordu ama çirkin büyücü Sirius'a doğru koşmaya başlamıştı. Başka bir röportajcı onu takip etmek istedi ama Kingsley'in cüssesinden ve kötü bakışlarından dolayı vazgeçti.

Skeeter ileri atılırken elindeki hızlı not alan kalemi kılıç gibi sallıyordu. Sadece ona doğrultulmuş üç asa görünce durdu - gruptaki herkes asasını ona doğrultmuştu - Sirius hariç. Ve bu kadar yorgun olmasaydı kesinlikle o da yapardı. Kadın baktı ve onları soru yağmuruna tutmak için ağzını açtı.

Longbottom ilk konuşan oldu. "Yardım edebilir miyiz?" diye sordu.

"Şey, hayır." Skeeter ona kötü bir bakış attı. "Sen edemezsin."

Sirius inlememek için kendini zor tuttu. Bill tutmadı.

"Korkarım ki sorularınızı başka zaman sormak zorundasınız," diye araya girdi Remus, sinirler iyice fırlamadan önce. Asasını indirdi ve birkaç saniye sonra onu Frank ve Bill izledi.

"Korkarım ki senin için de sorum yok, Remus Lupin," diye itiraz etti Skeeter zorbaca. "Ama başka zaman Hogwarts'ın bulunamayan kurtadamına öğrencilerin bedenlerini de kapsayan kazaları sorarım."

Remus gözlerini kırpmadı ama Skeeter ona kötü bir gülüş atıp dikkatini Sirius'a verdi.

"Tam gidiyordum." Sirius ona kötü gülüşünü iade etti ama kendininki acıdan biraz daha gergin çıkmıştı.

"Ama -"

"Belki başka bir hayatta," diye kesti onu kabaca ve Bill'e döndü. "Hazır mısın?"

"Gidelim."

Sirius asasını kaldırdı ve Avalon'a odaklandı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	22. Bölüm 22: Karşı Koymanın Sonucu

Bölüm Yirmi İki: Karşı Koymanın Sonucu

Cisimlenmenin iyi bir fikir olmadığı ortaya çıktı. Diagon Yolu'ndan Avalon'a Cisimlenmek bir dakikadan az zaman almıştı; bunun yanında Sirius'ın fiziksel durumunu fark edecek yeterli zamanı olmuştu ve hiçbiri iyi değildi. Adaya geldiği anda başı deli gibi dönüyordu ve midesi de kendi içine katlanmış gibiydi. Sarhoş gibi yalpaladı ve sağ ayağının üstüne bastı ve acı, yaralı bacağından tüm bedenine yayılana kadar nerede olduğunu ve ne yaptığını unutmayı başardı.

Sirius kendine gelip çığlık atma güdüsünü baskıladı. En azından Cisimlenme Noktasında yalnızdılar ve Bill Weasley acı hakkındaki her şeyi biliyordu.

"Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?" diye sordu daha genç olan Seherbaz, 'iyi misin? gibi gereksiz sorular sormayacak kadar duyarlıydı. Sirius yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Henüz değil," diye cevapladı dürüstçe, hafifçe sırıtırken. "Ama beni hemen bir yere götürmezsek Hızlı İyileştirme geçer geçmez yere yığılacağım." Bu da yüzyılın en yetersiz kalan anlatışıydı.

"Tamam." Bill, iç kapıyı açtı. "O zaman gidelim."

Başıyla onaylayan Sirius günışığının altında sendeleyerek yürümeye başladı ve sağ elinin zonklayan sol kolunu tutmamasına özen gösterdi. Bunun yardımı olmayacaktı ve kesinlikle bir şeyleri saklayamayacaktı. Bir dakika için cübbesinin kolunu uzatıp Karanlık İşareti saklamak istedi - ama hayır. Sirius bu basit büyüyü yapmak için bile çok tükenmişti ve cübbesi bunun için oldukça yırtılmıştı.

Bunun yanında saklamak hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecekti.

"Tüm dört öğretmenin Diagon Yolu'na geldiğini fark ettim," dedi, kendini yere yığılacağı fikrinden uzaklaştırmak için. "Görevde kimi bıraktınız?"

Bill'in gülüşü çarpıktı. "Aslında kuzenini."

"Ah?" Kendine rağmen Sirius, kaşının yukarı kalktığını fark etti. "Nasıl başa çıktı?"

"Henüz bilmiyorum," dedi diğeri. "Ama yakında öğreneceğimizden eminim."

Sirius onaylayarak homurdandı ve dikkatini, odaklanmaya çalıştığı yerden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı - aslında bıraksa odaklanacak olan şeyden. Ama şimdi bunun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Düşünemezdi. Kolunda yanan Karanlık İşaretle ve ruhundaki daha derin karanlık iz ile değil. Dört yıl boyunca bu kaderle yüzleşeceğinin bilinciyle yaşamış ama hep bu günün hiç gelmemesini ummuş ve bunun için yalvarmıştı. Ve şimdi geldiğinde, içinde boş ve soğuk -lekelenmiş- hissediyordu. Bir şekilde kendini unutmak için cesaretlendirdiyse bile Sirius en başından beri biliyordu.

Bill ileri adım atınca hep duvarın bir parçasıymış gibi görünen taş kapı yana açıldı. Bu kapılar ne kadar masum ve antik görünseler de adanın sahip olduğu en güçlü korumalardan birisiydi. Viviane Merlin Seherbazları Avalon'a getirdiği ve ilk Cisimlenme alanına koruma yaptığı günden beri kapılar vardı ve sadece Seherbazların geçmesine izin veriyorlardı - kapıların kişiyi kabul etmesi çıraklıktan ustalığa geçişteki mezuniyetin bir parçasıydı. Ama gelmesi beklenmeyen hiçbir kimse için kapı, diğer defansları geçip Avalon'a cisimlenmişse bile açılmıyordu. Yüzyıllar boyunca örnekleri vardı - Sirius altı tanesini biliyordu - şanssız beklenmedik misafirler (ve bir aptal öğrenci) bu kapılarda ölmüştü. Tüm Avalon tarihinde kimse istisna olmamıştı.

Girişte topallarken Sirius, bir dakikalık bir korku hissetti. Onlar - nefesi acıyla boğazında kaldı. Uzun zamandır Seherbazdı, altı ay önce adayı tekrar o açmıştı. Ama artık değişmişti, içinde onu yiyen bir karanlık vardı ve Rowena Ravenclaw'un bir zaman Işığın Adası olarak adlandırdığı bu yerde yeri yoktu. Ve Avalon'a yalan söylenemeyeceğini biliyordu. Bazı yerler, Hogwarts gibi büyülüydü ve her zaman bilirdi.

Ama Karanlık İşaret'le ya da değil, Sirius kapılardan sağ salim geçmişti.

Ya da geçmeden önce olduğundan daha fazla hasar görmeden... Attığı her adımda sağ bacağı sürükleniyordu; Hızlı İyileştirme Büyüsü bile artık onu çalıştıramıyordu. Ayrıca göğsü, çığlık atmaktan acıyan boğazından çok farklı bir acıyla yanmaya başlamıştı. Hayır, bu acı yeterli havaya içeri alamamaktan kaynaklanıyordu. Kırılmış kaburgaları bir ya da iki ciğere baskı yapıyordu ve bu da Sirius'a onu koruyan büyünün sınıra yaklaştığını bildiriyordu.

On dakika, dedi kendi kendine. Belki on beş.

Kendi problemleriyle o kadar meşguldü ki onlara doğru koşarak yaklaşan figürleri, Bill'in birkaç adım yanında durana kadar fark etmemişti. Bill iyi bir adamdı ve Sirius'a biraz benziyordu - Sirius Avalon'da hiç öğretmen olmamıştı ama çok istemişti. Azkaban'da geçirdiği on yıl, öğretmesi, hocalık yapması ve... yaşaması için gereken zamandı. Ama onun yerine yeni gelenlere baktı. Bunun hakkında şimdi düşünmemek en iyisiydi.

Birkaç yüzü hafifçe tanıdı ama onları da bu sersemlemiş gözlerle zor çıkartmıştı. Çoğu öğrenci asalarını yere indirmişti ama hala bazıları ona şüpheli gözlerle bakıyordu. Bazıları da onun harap olmuş haline kaşlarını çatmış bakıyordu ama tüm bakışlar Sirius'a etki etmeden geçiyordu. Kötü çocuklardan daha önemli sorunları ve acıları vardı.

Ama bir şekilde sol kolu göğsünde saklanıp Karanlık İşareti meraklı bakışlardan gizledi. Belki de sadece içgüdüseldi.

Andromeda'nın kızı, Bill'e doğru koştu. "Tüm limanlara ve üç Cisimlenme bölgesine bekçiler yolladım. Ayrıca belirli zaman aralıklarında adada devriyeye çıkıyoruz ve şöminede, bir haber gelirse diye birini bıraktım."

"Aferin." Bill yorgunca gülümsedi. "Teşekkürler. Diagon Yolu'nu temizlemek için grup oluşturacağız," diye devam etti. "Bölüm birden üçe kadar gidecek. Bölüm dört burada, güvenlik için kalacak."

Heyecanlı ve hayal kırıklığı dolu mırıltılar yükseldi ve yeni bir grup daha onlara katılırken birbirlerine merakla baktılar. Belliydi ki yeni bilgiler için can atıyorlardı ama kumral bir öğrenci artık dayanamayana kadar kimse soru sormadı:

"Ölüm Yiyenlere ne oldu?" diye sordu, gözleri Sirius'a yapışmışken. Eski bir anı aklına geldi ve Sirius neredeyse öğrenciye ters ters bakacaktı. Sonunda aklı, onun Clearwater olduğunu söyledi. Sınıfının birincisiydi... ama bu kuşkuluydu. Sadece Frank Longbottom birinden hoşlanmaması bu kadar bariz olmasına rağmen onu birinci sıraya koyardı.

Ama Bill omzunun üzerinden Sirius'a bakarak gülmeye zorladı. Sirius, bakışların ve sol kolundan yayınlan acının bilincinde olarak öksürdü. Sanki kolu, Beni daha fazla yok sayamazsın seni puşt herif der gibiydi.

"Ölüm Yiyenler gitti," diye cevapladı tedbirle. "Yol bir harabe ama Voldemort gitti."

Onbeş iyice genişlemiş göz ona ağzı açık bakarken mahvolmuş haliyle söylediklerini birleştirdiler ve olayı anladılar. Saniyeler içinde şüphe duygularının yerine çok güçlü, korkuyla karışık saygıya bıraktı - bu bakışlara Sirius önceden de alışkındı ama hala rahat edemiyordu.

"Ama... nasıl?" diye sordu bir kız.

Nefesi kısalmaya başlamıştı ve Sirius kontrol etmek için mücadele ediyordu. Dimdik omuz silkti. "Savaştık. Gitti."

"Kazandın mı?" diye nefesini tuttu biri. Kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ve önemsemiyordu. Dünya dalgalanmaya başlamıştı. Sirius homurdandı.

"Hiçbir şey bu kadar mükemmel olmuyor."

Aklı karışmış öğrenciler gözlerini kırptı; sersem halinden bile onların umutlarını hissedebiliyordu. Soğuk hissetti. Kimse soru sormadı ama hepsi garip bir sessizlikle ona bakmaya devam etti; sadece Bill ona anlayarak baktı ve gözlerindeki acımaya bile nefret edecek gücü kalmamıştı. Göğsü sertleşti.

Ya bununla şimdi yüzleş ya da sonsuza dek sakla.

Sirius, ağrıyan omzunu geri çekmeye zorladı. Ruhundaki karanlığı bu şekilde göstermek istemezdi ama saklamaya başlarsa kendini durduramayacağını biliyordu. Unutmak bir seçenek değildi ama bir şekilde anılarından çıkartmayı az da olsa başarmıştı... ta ki Voldemort onu en kötü deneyimleri ve korkularıyla yüzleşmeye zorlayana kadar, ta ki bunu Azkaban'da değil de günışığından herkesin gözü önünde yapana kadar... Sirius nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi ve onu birden vermek göğsünün acıyla sıkışmasına neden olmuştu.

"Yakında gazetede çıkacak," hafifçe konuşuyordu ama omuz silkmemek için kendini tuttu. Bu çok canını acıtırdı.

Ağızlar açılmaya başladı ama Sirius kafasını sallayarak hepsini kesti. Sol kolunu göğsünden ayırmak çok büyük enerji gerektirmişti - bir delikte saklanıp lekelenmiş ruhunu korumayı tercih ederdi. Ama karanlık kaçınılamaz ve yok sayılamazdı. Savaşılması gerekliydi.

İşaret hala kanıyordu ama Sirius onu silmek için çaba harcamadı. Ona dokunmaya hazır değildi ve içinden bir ses bunu yaparsa bilincini koruyamayacağını söylüyordu. Yılanın gözleri, bakmasa bile ruhunda ve aklında ona zaferle gülümsüyor gibiydi. Kuru kafa taze kanla kaplanmıştı ama yine de şekil rahatça seçiliyordu. Bir şekilde sadece İşaret dikkati çekiyordu. Siyah çizgiler açık teninde dümdüz görünüyordu ve her ne kadar çizgiler zarif olsa da hiçbir güzellikleri yoktu. Özellikle onları, bu kadar sıkı savaşmaya zorlamış olan bu İşarette.

Adam, ona bir dakika boyunca baktı ve sonra başını tekrar kaldırdı. Aklını dolduran bir şeye tekrar bakmanın anlamı yoktu.

Ama diğerleri, Bill de dâhil hala İşarete bakıyordu. Sirius, Seherbazın ne olduğunun farkında olduğunu biliyordu (Diagon Yolu'ndan ve Rita Skeeter'ın sözlerinden sonra nasıl olmazdı ki?) ama görmek daha farklıydı. Yine de Bill'in yüzü, öğrencilerininki gibi değildi ve duygusuzdu. Solgun ve hasta gibiydiler - ve hepsinden daha önemlisi korkmuşlardı. Hiçbirisi zeki bir şey söyleyemedi ama Sirius onların bir açıklamayı hak ettiğini ve buna ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

"Dört yıl önce, Voldemort Karanlık İşareti bana zorla yaptı," dedi Sirius sessizce, sesinin bu kadar seviyeli çıkmasına hayret ederek. "O zamandan beri saklıydı." Tüm gözler hala İşarete odaklanmıştı. "Düello yaparken onu ortaya çıkarttı. Onun burnunu kırdım." Hafif gülüş Sirius'ı bile şaşırtmıştı. "Ve bir ya da iki elmacık kemiğini de..."

"Bundan sonra kaçtı." Bill'in gülüşü Sirius'ınkinden iyi değildi ama ilgiliydi.

Diğerlerinin yüzündeki şok ifadesi gösteriyordu ki onlar Bill'in gördüğünü göremiyorlardı ve Sirius bunu zaten biliyordu. Beş dakika? diye düşündü kendi kendine ve öyleyse şanslı olduğunu fark etti. Bedeni düşmek istiyordu; kendini saf güçle ve Hızlı İyileştirmenin de yardımıyla ayakta tutabiliyordu. Çoğu insan büyü ve istek arasındaki ilişkiyi anlayamazdı ama Sirius çok genç yaşında bunu fark etmişti. Sirius'un gördüğü en güçlü adamlardan biri olan Moody ile çalışmak bu ilişkiyi arıtmayı öğretmişti. Bunlar zor dersler olmuştu ama şimdi onlara ihtiyacı vardı.

Ve bedenini iyi tanıyordu. Beş dakika. Daha fazla değil. Sirius, Bill'e döndü ve aklından öğrencileri tamamen çıkarttı.

"Gidelim." Daha fazlasını söylemesi için nefesi kalmamıştı.

"Tamam." Öğretmen harekete geçti. "Bölüm birden üçe kadar, ayrılmak için hazırlıklarınızı yapın. Tonks, sen hala bölüm dörtte görevdesin. Büyük ihtimalle Seherbazlar yakında burada olurlar. O zamana kadar adadaki güvenliği sıkı tutun."

Sirius bunun üzerine gelecek cevapları beklemeden Ana Villa'ya doğru yola çıktı ve kafasından aradaki mesafeyi hesaplayıp gitmeden yere düşmemeyi umdu. Bacağındaki kemik birbirine sürtünüyordu ve Hızlı İyileştirmeye rağmen Sirius, topallamak zorunda kaldı. Ama yine de Azkaban'dan kaçışı daha zordu ve acıya karşı deneyimliydi.

Büyü bozulmaya başlayınca kapı Sirius'a çok büyük göründü. O büyük bir buz bloğu da olabilirdi. Bill, onun sersemliğini ya da kontrolünün parçalarını gördü. Seherbaz ileri giderek kapıların önünde durup parolayı sakince ve sessizce söyledi - o bir Seherbazdı, saf ve basit; hatta endişeli ama hiç kontrolünü kaybetmemişti. Kapılar açıldı ve Bill içeriye girdi.

Sirius, onu takip ederken kapının girişinde tökezledi ve kapı hizasında kendini son anda tutunarak düşmekten kurtardı. Görüşü bozuldu ama Bill, yardım elini uzatamadan önce kendini doğrultmayı başardı. Seherbaz konuşmaya başlamıştı ama Sirius onun sözünü kesti.

"Uzanmam lazım." Bu, neredeyse bir fısıltıydı. Hızlı İyileştirme azalmayı bırakmıştı.

Şimdi parçalanıyordu.

Bill onayladı ve hemen sağa dönerek ilk kapıyı açtı. "İşte."

Güzel bir odaydı ama Sirius fark etmedi. Kapıdan geçerken yere yığıldı. Sirius tek eliyle umutsuzca duvara tutunmaya çalışırken daha da umutsuzca büyüyü kontrol etmeye çalıştı ama ikisini de millerce ıskaladı.

* * *

Ginny eski moda gözlüklerle oldukça komik görünüyordu ama tamamen evdeymiş gibiydi. Sadece on bir yaşındaydı ve daha Hogwarts'a bile başlamamıştı ama yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyle ve gözlüklerle çok daha yaşlı görünüyordu. Hepsi ona kenetlenmiş gibi bakıp bir cevap bekliyor ve dışarıda neler döndüğünü umutsuzca merak ediyorlardı. Kız kaşlarını çatı ama sessiz kaldı.

Fred inledi. "Şimdi harita için neler vermezdim."

"Evet." Ron iç çekerek karmakarışık saçlarıyla oynadı.

"Biliyorsun ki bu bir işe yaramazdı," diye belirtti Hermione. "Çapulcu Haritası sadece Hogwarts için çalışır."

"Ah, güzel bir düşü gerçeklikle bozma," diye itiraz etti George tersçe. Ama Fred kıkırdadı.

"Hermione, şimdi seni Karıştıran ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Kulübü'nün Resmi Kabarcık Patlatıcı'sı ilan ediyorum," dedi sırıtarak. Beklenildiği gibi tüyleri diken diken oldu.

"İleriyi düşünen tek kişinin ben olması benim suçum değil," dedi kız hor görerek.

Ron gözlerini yuvarladı. "Hey bu sadece -"

"Sanırım gittiler," dedi Ginny birden, ağabeyini susturarak. Hemen herkes ona nefeslerini tutmuş ve zorla umut ederek baktı. Bu kirli ve küçük delikte sanki bir ömür gibi gelen bir süredir sıkışıp kalmışlardı ve her ne kadar kalmaya karar verdilerse de buradan ayrılmayı çok istiyorlardı. Kız devam etmeden önce bir dakika sessiz kaldı.

"İnsanlar etrafta daha çok gezmeye başladı," diye açıkladı Ginny, yan yan bakarak. "Ve daha fazla Ölüm Yiyen göremiyorum. Sanırım bitti."

"Emin misin?" diye sordu Harry, kendini durduramadan önce.

Ginny kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır."

"Ama kimseyi göremiyorsan gidebiliriz, değil mi?" diye sordu Ron umutla.

"Tabi ki gidemeyiz," dedi Hermione hemen. "Harry'nin ne dediğini duydun. Biz -"

Harry, kızın omzuna elini koyarak onu susturdu. "Çok uzun sürmeyecek," diye belirtti. "Ve biz de ne olduğunu... bilmiyoruz. Eğer çıkarsak ve bitmemişse..."

Harry'nin bu cümleyi bitirmesine gerek kalmamıştı. Hatta huzursuz ve sıkılmış Ron bile onaylayarak başını salladı. Onlar, boşuna Karıştıran ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Kulübü'nün üyeleri (Ginny hariç ama o da bu yolda hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu) değillerdi - Hermione de dâhil hepsinin kuralları kırmakta inanılmaz yetenekleri vardı. Çoğu zaman bir yere girerken kimseye görünmezlerdi ama bu farklıydı. Böyle olmalıydı. Kronik bela çıkarıcılar için bile çok fazla risk vardı.

"Evet," diye nefes aldı sonunda Fred. "Nefret -"

"Biri geliyor." Tekrar Ginny araya girmişti.

"Kim?" diye sordu Ron.

Kız cevap vermedi. Kimse kıpırdamadı.

Sonunda, Ginny'nin yüzü güldü. "Bu annem."

"Emin misin?" diye sordu George, ona ters bir bakış atarak.

"Elbette eminim," dedi kız, gözlüklerini çıkarıp çantasına koyarken. "Ben bir aptal değilim, George. Kendi annemi tanıyorum."

"Tamam." İkizler ayağa kalkarak gizli kapıyı açtılar. Biraz sonra Harry, Molly Weasley'nin hemen ikizlere koşup sarıldığını ve diğerlerinin nerede olduğunu sorduğunu duydu -

"Buradayız, anne." Ginny, gözlükler olmadan tekrar masum görünüyordu. Harry'e gülücük attı ve delikten çıktı. Harry ve Ron, Hermione'yi ayağa kaldırdı ve diğer çocuklar onu biraz kabaca ve hızlıca yukarıya çekerken Harry farkında değilmiş gibi yapmaya çalıştı. Sonra iki gülen el çocuklara uzandı ve Ron'la Harry gün ışığına çıktı.

" - sizin için çok endişelendim - Percy bir tarafa ve siz altınız diğer tarafa gittiniz. Sizin gidip her zamanki gibi belayı kendinize çekeceğinizden çok korktum -"

"Yapacaktık," diye kesti Fred onu neşeyle.

George kafasını salladı. "Ama Harry, bizimle bu konuyu konuşarak halletti."

"Harry...?" Mrs. Weasley şaşkınlıkla baktı ve Harry çarpıkça gülümsedi. Amacı onları beladan uzak tutmak değildi (bu işte hiç iyi değildi) ama Mrs. Weasley omzuna hafifçe vurdu. "Seninle gurur duyuyorum, canım."

"Ah, teşekkürler, Mrs. Weasley," diye mırıldandı. Ama Percy bile aslında annesinin ne demek istediğini anlamıştı: Mrs. Weasley tam olarak çıkıp 'James Potter'ın oğlunun bu kadar parlak düşünceli olduğunu bilmiyordum' demedi ama demesine de gerek yoktu. Neyse ki Ron, annesi başka bir nutka başlamadan önce konuyu değiştirdi. Percy'ye şüpheli bir bakış attı.

"Neredeydin?" diye sordu Ron.

"Büyülü Vahşi Hayvanlar Yerin'de yakalandım eğer merak ediyorsan," diye cevapladı büyük kardeşi. "Annem sizi aramaya başladığında onunla karşılaştım."

"Bu deliği nasıl biliyorsunuz?" diye sordu Mrs. Weasley, kıvılcımlar havada uçuşmadan önce.

George melek gibi gülümsedi. "Anne, biz Diagon Yolu ile ilgili her şeyi biliyoruz."

"Her şeyi," diye tekrar etti Fred.

Kaçaklar (ve Ginny) kıkırdadı. Percy kaşlarını çattı ama Mrs. Weasley bile rahatlayarak gülümsedi. Gülüşü içtendi. "Hepinizin güvende ve iyi olduğu için minnettarım. Şimdi neden hepimiz Kavuk'a dönmüyoruz -"

Birisi ya da bir şey Harry'nin neşesine limon sıktı. Birden artık hiçbir şey eğlenceli gelmiyordu. "Sirius'a ne oldu?"

Mrs. Weasley duraksayarak dudaklarını ısırırken Harry'nin midesi korkuyla kasıldı.

"Emin değilim," dedi sessizce. "Gitti -"

"Ama gitti? Yaşıyor?" diye sordu Harry nefessizce.

"Ah, elbette ki yaşıyor. Bu konuda endişelenme, canım." Ona güven verirce gülümsemeye çalıştı ama Ron ağzı açık bir şekilde onu kesti.

"Yaşıyor mu? Peki Vold -"

"Ron!"

"Affedersin, anne." O kadar da üzgün görünmüyordu. "Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'den ne haber? Öldü mü? Bitti mi?"

Bir dakika için hepsi umuya cüret etti. Mrs. Weasley iç çekti. "Hayır, korkarım ki ölmedi," dedi sessizce. "Ölüm Yiyenler gitti ama Kim-Olduğunu... o gitti. Düellonun çoğunu göremedim. Çok uzaktaydım."

"Ama Sirius iyi mi?" Harry bu sorunun cevabından çok korktuğunu eklemedi - aldığı cevap hem çok fazla hem de çok az şey söylüyordu.

"O güvende, Harry." Onun, Sirius'un iyi olduğunu söylemediğini fark etti ama herhalde alabileceği en iyi cevap buydu.

Ginny birden kokladı. "Bu koku ne?"

"Yanan binalar," diye cevapladı Percy. "Dışarıda cadde bir felaket..."

"Ve bizim için gitme zamanı," diye araya girdi Mrs. Weasley. "Burada işimiz yok ve Seherbazların yolunda duruyoruz."

"Seherbazlar mı?"

"Temizlemeye yardım etmek için geldiler," diye açıkladı Percy. "Tam olarak onların görevleri değil ama. Her zamanki zorunlu prosedür..."

"Ah, sus Percy," diye kıkırdadı Mrs. Weasley. "Şimdiki Sihir Bakanlığı'nın nasıl yürüdüğü hakkında ders almaya ihtiyaçları yok."

"Affedersin, anne."

Birlikte grup, Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri Dükkânı'ndan (ki dükkân oldukça sessizdi ve Harry, sahibinin nereye gittiğini merak etti) çıkarak caddeye girdiler. Harry, hemen Percy'nin haklı olduğunu anladı - bir felaketti. İçin için yanan enkaz tüm sokağa dağılmıştı ve Harry tüm kuzey yolu boyunca birkaç insan ve daha çok dumandan başka bir şey göremedi. Arnavut kaldırımları sökülmüştü ve Florean Fortescue's ise Muggle filmlerindeki büyük bir krater hendeği gibi görünüyordu. O tarafta fazla insan yoktu ve olanlar da cesetlerin üzerine eğilmişlerdi. Bazıları sessizce ağlıyordu. Biri dünyaya acısını haykırıyordu.

Hepsi bakıyordu.

Harry, yanmış etin kokusunun ne kadar kötü olduğunu tahmin edemezdi. Sağında Hermione'nin ağzını tuttuğunu gördü ve Ron da fazla yeşil görünüyordu. Rengi, gökyüzündeki çirkin İşaret kadar yeşildi - bunu başkası fark etmiş miydi? Kurtulanlar bunu fark edemeyecek kadar büyük bir travma içinde gibiydiler. Ama Harry Karanlık İşaret'e ne kadar çok baksa o kadar gerçek gibiydi. Yanan gözler ona gülerek bakıyordu. Gülerek.

Ginny kolunu kavradığında gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Haydi," dedi sessizce onu ileri çekerken.

Sessizce onaylarken son kez gökyüzüne baktı. İllüzyon gitmişti, tabi bir illüzyon idiyse... Bunu umdu.

"Harry?" Hermione'nin sesi çok yavaştı ve ona doğru döndü. "O... ?"

"Evet." Ron onun yanındaydı ve üçü sessizce ikizlerle Ginny'yi izlediler ve ilk kez belaya bulaşmadıkları için mutluydular. Harry yutkundu. Çok fazla ölü ve yıkım vardı. Böyle olmasını beklememişti.

Harry'nin arkasından Percy, Ginny başını uzatıp son kez geriye bakarken şok içindeymiş gibi sordu. "Ne yapıyorsun?"

Kızın kahverengi gözleri onunkiyle buluştu. "Hatırlamak istiyorum."

* * *

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Julia, yengesinin bacağına göz atarak. Atak bitene kadar Malfoy Malikânesinde bekliyordu ki bunu yapmaktan nefret ediyordu - ama mecburdu. Bilmek zorundaydı.

"Eksiltme Büyüsü. Lupin." Sertçe, evdeki pahalı sandalyelerden birine bacağı kan içindeyken oturdu.

"Ah." Julia fazla duyarlı görünmediğinin farkındaydı ama zaten ne zaman duyarlı olmuştu ki? "Diğerleri nasıl gitti?"

Narcissa'nın mavi gözleri tehlikeli şekilde kararırken tehlikeli gülümsemesiyle tezat oluşturmuştu. "Sevgili kuzenim," dedi ekşice. "Ve onun sevimli arkadaşları."

"Oh?" Kalbi o kadar gürültülü çarpıyordu ki Julia, Narcissa'nın nasıl duymadığına hayret etti. Elbette umutsuzca sormak istediği tek kişiyi soramazdı - O yaşıyor mu?

"Evet, oh," dedi Narcissa. "her zamanki gibi her şeyi mahvetmeyi başardı." Sonra tekrar gülümsedi. "Elbette ki düşündükleri kadar iyi gitmedi."

"Kaç tane ölü var?" Bu soruyu yansız sormak neredeyse imkânsızdı.

"Sadece Macnair." Fazla önemsiyor gibi görünmüyordu. "Birkaç yaralı var."

"Hiç -?"

Birden Lucius odaya girip Julia'yı susturdu. Ağabeyinin doğduğu zamandan beri aklını okuyabiliyordu ve bu yüzden de Malfoy Malikânesine gelmişti - ama yüzündeki ifade kadının omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indirdi. Tehlikeyle yıllardır iç içe olmak Julia'ya içgüdülerine güvenmesi gerektiğini öğretmişti... ve bir şeyler çok ters gidiyordu.

Lucius, karısını tamamen yok saydı; gri gözleri kız kardeşinin üzerine odaklanmıştı. "Konuşmamız lazım."

Adam, yürürken hiç durmamıştı. Julia ayağa kalktı. "Nereye?"

"Çalışma odama. Şimdi." Lucius odadan hızlı adımlarla çıktı, eski yavaş ve uzatan davranışlarından ve konuşmalarından eser kalmamıştı. Julia, ona yetişmek için acele etmek zorunda kaldı ki bu da hayatında hiç yapmadığı bir şeydi. Ama bu ciddi Lucius'dı, kendini beğenmiş, aristokrat Lucius değil.

Çalışma odasının yolu kısaydı ve ikisi de konuşmadı. Her zaman nazik olan Lucius kapıyı onun için açtı ama yüzünde hiçbir ifade yoktu. El hareketiyle Julia oturdu ve kardeşinin yanında hiç olmadığı kadar tetikte oldu. Kadın konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Lucius önce davrandı.

"Kime söyledin, Julia?"

Kadının dünyası soğudu. "Ne?"

"Senin olduğunu biliyorum." Sesi inanılmaz şekilde nazikti. "Sen, Lupin'e haber verecek kadar önce öğrenen tek kişiydin - Lupin'e söyledin değil mi?"

Julia baktı. Düşünceleri o kadar yavaş hareket ediyordu ki lav denizinde olduğunu sandı. Uzun bir dakika boyunca Julia konuşmadı ve bunun suçluluğun bir belirtisi olduğunu da biliyordu ama bunu beklememişti... Riskleri biliyordu ama buraya gelebileceğini düşünmemişti. Bu şekilde değil.

"Neden bahsettiğinden emin değilim, Lucius," demeyi başardı ama sesi titredi ve ikisi de biliyordu.

"Bana yalan söyleme, Julia," dedi sessizce. "Ne yaparsan yap bana yalan söyleme."

Kadının kafasında alarmlar çalıyordu. "Neden sana yalan söyleyeyim?"

"Diagon Yolu baskınını birine söylediğini biliyorum," dedi kardeşi hemen. "Merlin beni korusun, neden yaptığını da biliyorum. Şimdiye kadar kimse parçaları bir araya koyamadı ama yakında biri yapacak ve o zaman çok geç olacak."

"Ne için çok geç olacak?" Sahip olduğu tüm hayaller ayaklarının altında parçalanmıştı ve şimdi daha ne kadar hayatta kalacağını düşünüyordu. Karanlık Lord'u bildiğinden, uzun sürmeyeceğine emindi.

Tabi ki onun hakkında başka bir planı yoksa - Lütfen Tanrım, beni Sirius'a karşı kullanmalarına izin verme, diye düşündü Julia umutsuzca. Bir tuzak için yem olmayacağım. Kendimi öldürürüm daha iyi.

"Seni kurtarmak için çok geç," diye cevapladı Lucius, açık gözleri güçlüydü.

"Ne?"

Büyük kardeşi hafifçe gülümsedi ama bu ifadede çok az mutluluk vardı. "Sen bir aptal olabilirsin, Julia," diye fısıldadı, "ama hala benim kardeşimsin. Eğer şimdi gidersen bir şansın olabilir."

O gerçekten... ? Tekrar sesini bulması çok zamanını almıştı. "Ama sen..."

Julia sözünü bitiremedi. Sen Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolusun. Tanıdığım en merhametsiz insanlardan birisin. Deli Bellatrix Lestrange'den sonra en sadık takipçisisin.

"Evet öyleyim." Gözlerinde hiç pişmanlık yoktu - hissediyorsa bile bunu kadına göstermeyeceği belliydi. "Ama sen ailemsin ve Malfoy'ların her zaman yaptığı bir şey varsa o da birlikte durmaktır."

Julia baktı.

"Ülkeyi terk et, kardeşim. Terk et ve sakın arkana bakma. Eğer yapmak zorundaysan, veda et ama hızlı ol. Kendimi suçlu göstermeden bunu fark etmelerini geciktiremem."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	23. Bölüm 23: Kalp, Beden, Akıl ve Ruh

Bölüm Yirmi Üç: Kalp, Beden, Akıl ve Ruh

"Yapman gerekiyorsa hoşça kal de ama hızlı ol." Lucius, onun buna mecbur olduğunu ve nereye gideceğini biliyordu. Ama Julia, onu hiç anlayamıyordu ve son hareketi bunun kanıtıydı. Ve böylece kadın, Grimmauld Meydanı On İki Numara'nı önünde hoşça kal demek için duruyordu.

Julia, kalbinin ağrısını önemsememeye çalıştı. Üzgün hissetmek için çok az hakkı olduğunu biliyordu - hayattaydı ve bu yüzden memnun olmalıydı. Yutkunarak, çirkin ve eski kapıya vurmak için elini kaldırdı. Gittiğinde, ne zaman geri dönebileceğini bilemiyordu. Ama dönecekti. Bir gün.

Bir şekilde.

Kapıyı çalışı tıpkı kendi gibi boş hissettirdi. Ama kapının açılması sadece birkaç saniye sürmüştü ve Julia, sadece adını bildiği karmaşık saçlı, yeşil gözlü bir çocukla yüz yüze geldi. James Potter'ın tam bir kopası olmasına ve yeğeniyle aynı yaşta olmasına rağmen Harry, çok daha az kötüydü. Narcissa'nın etkisi yüzünden olmalı, diye düşündü kendini durduramadan önce. Bu eski Kan Düşüncesiydi. Eski önyargılar ve gelenekler. Sanırım düşündüğümden daha farklı değilim.

Ama o, farklıydı. Julia uçurumun kıyısında dans etmiş ve kaybetmişti ama dans etmişti. Kolay yolu, eski yolu seçmemişti. Şans'a güvenmeye cüret etti - ve onların içinde yakalandı - ama denedi. Ve şimdi başarısızlığın bedelini ödüyorum.

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim?" Harry ona şüpheyle bakıyordu ve Julia bunun için onu suçlayamazdı.

"Merhaba." Kadın yutkundu. "Ben Julia Malfoy'um."

"Malfoy?" diye tekrar etti çocuk. Yeşil gözleri kısıldı ve bu ifade Julia'yı hasta etti. Bu lanet savaştan önce ailemin ismi bu tepkiyi görmemize neden olmuyordu. Ve şimdi bir çocuk bile Malfoy'a kötü gözle bakıyordu.

"Evet. Sirius için gelmiştim."

"Burada değil," diye cevapladı yeni bir ses.

Bu, engeline rağmen hala yavaşça hareket edebilen James'in sesiydi. Onu daha önce gördüğünden çok daha yaşlı görünüyordu ve gözlerinin altında halkalar oluşmuştu. Ama Julia'yı rahatsız eden en önemli şey sözleri olmuştu - fazla zamanı olmadığını biliyordu ama birkaç dakikaya güvenmişti.

"Nerede olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?" diye sordu kadın sessizce.

James kafasını salladı. "Üzgünüm." Sonra adam tereddüt etti. "İçeri girmek ister misin?"

"Hayır. Gitmem lazım... ülke dışına," dedi Julia üzgünce. "Sadece ona hoşça kal dediğimi söyle."

Ela gözleri hafifçe genişledi ve James zorlukla yutkundu. "Söylerim," diye söz verdi.

"Teşekkürler." Neden bu kadar kalbi kırılmış hissediyordu? Julia, Sirius'ı tekrar göreceğini biliyordu ama bazen bunun son olduğunu düşünüyordu. Yolda, aklını netleştirmek için Gelecek Postası'nı okumuştu. Yardımcı olmamıştı. Akından iki saat geçmeden yeni bir kopya çıkartmışlardı ve Rita Skeeter'ın yorumlarının da yolda olduğunu yazmışlardı. Kadın, soğuk hissetti. "Gitsem iyi olacak."

"İyi şanslar, Julia," dedi adam, kadın döndüğünde. Kadın yutkundu ve omzunun üstünden geriye baktı.

"Teşekkürler, James," diye fısıldadı.

İkisi de durumun garipliğini düşünmedi. Dünyalarının en köklü iki ailesinin iki bireyi -ki birisi başka bir köklü ailenin üyesinin sevgilisiydi- kapıda durmuş birbirlerine veda ediyorlardı çünkü hiçbirinin durumu kontrol edecek gücü yoktu. Bir zamanlar Potter'lar, Malfoy'lar ve Black'ler dünyadaki en güçlü ailelerdendi - ve onlar onur ve halka yardım konusunda çok daha iyi hisler taşırlardı. Ama artık yapılan bir seçim, onur diktasının önüne geçmişti - özellikle de kan bağı dışındakiler için. On Dört Aile artık birleşik değildi; artık parçalanmış, uzak ve birbirleriyle rekabet halindeydiler. Değişmişlerdi.

Savaş, her şeyi değiştirmişti.

* * *

Karanlık yavaşça azaldı. Adam, sesler duydu.

"Tebrikler, Ms. Lockhart," dedi Bill. "Saatlerdir onu uyandırmaya çalışıyorum."

Her yer zonkluyordu.

"Teşekkür ederim, efendim. Şifacılık, Hogwarts'tan beri ilgilendiğim bir konu." Kadın sesi.

Sol kolu yanıyordu.

"Tamam, o zaman etrafta dur. Benim tek bildiğim, alan iyileştirmesi."

Neden yandığını hatırladı ama bunu düşünmek istemiyordu.

"Ben bir uzman olmaktan çok uzağım, efendim."

Her yer hala karanlıktı ama gözlerini kırpmaya zorladı. Acıtıyordu. Her şey acıtıyordu.

Weasley güldü. "Benden daha yakınsın."

Karanlığın köşesinden ışık belirdi ve sonra bilinci yıldırım gibi geri geldi. Bir çığlık, Sirius'ın göğsünde yükseldi ve onu hapsetti ve acının içinden nefes almaya çalıştı. Artık rahat ve bilinçsiz olmayan bedeni onun nefes almasına ve sakin yatmasına karşı çıkıyordu; onun yerine kıvrılmak ve tıkanmak istiyordu. Sonunda dünya, net görünmeye başladı.

Sirius hırıltıyla soludu. Bu, hemen bir öksürüğe dönüştü ve Sirius kan tadı aldı. Lanet etti.

"Hayatta olduğunu bilmek güzel," dedi Bill, sessizce. Neşeyle bağırma isteği giderek azaldı, özellikle Sirius onun endişeli yüzüne odaklandığında. Kıdemli Seherbaz homurdandı.

"Şu anda, ölmüş olmayı tercih ederdim," dedi hoşnutsuzlukla.

Bill kaşlarını çattı ve öğrencinin gözleri genişledi.

"Şaka yapıyorum," diye belirtti Sirius hızlıca. Genelde.

"Tamam." Kırmızı saçlı Seherbaz, Sirius'un eylemlerini okuyabiliyormuş gibi görünüyordu ama Sirius umursamadı. Bill, Azkaban'da bulunmuştu - Sirius'ın olduğunun yakınına bile yaklaşamadı ama en azından anlayabiliyordu. Acıyı biliyordu. "Sana bir şifacı bulmalıyız."

"Evet." Aptalca cesaret, burada yeterli değildi; Sirius bir enkaz gibi hissediyordu ve daha da kötü göründüğünden emindi. Kendine hızlı bir beden gözden geçirme büyüsü yaptı ama yapmamış olmayı diledi - bedeninin titremesi, Azkaban'dan Hogwarts'a olan yolculuğundaki gibiydi ve kırılmış kemiklerine, başka hiçbir büyücünün yapmayacağı işler yaptırmıştı. En azından bu sefer Hızlı İyileştirme kullanmıştım, diye düşündü fazla rahatlamadan. Bunun ona pek faydası olmadı.

Bill, hala konuşuyordu. "Eskiden Avalon'da kıdemli Şifacılar bulunduruyorduk ama artık güvenlik sebepleri yüzünden yoklar. Ms. Lockhart bulabileceğimizin en iyisi."

"Ve ben de yeterince iyi değilim," dedi sarı saçlı kız. "Sadece Madam Pomfrey'den bir şeyler öğrenmiştim. Her zaman Seherbaz olmak istedim."

"O zaman Pomfrey'i getirin." Nefesi giderek kısalıyordu göğsünün sıkışmaya başladığını hissetti.

"Böyle bir konuda o uzman değil, Sirius -" dedi Bill.

Öksürdü ve bu yandı. Görüşünün köşesinde karanlık başladı ama bununla savaştı. Tekrar. "Biliyorum," dedi Sirius ciddiyetle. "Ama ona güveniyorum ve Avalon'da istediğim fazla Şifacı yok."

Bill konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama bu kelimelerin ardındaki anlamı anlayınca sustu.

"Evet." Sirius memnuniyetsizce gülümsedi. "Bu adaya kısa zamanda terk edebileceğime inanmıyorum."

* * *

"Ne hakkındaydı, baba?" Kapı kapanırken Harry sordu.

James hafifçe iç çekti. Julia'nın gelmesi adamın hayal kırıklığını doruğa çıkarmıştı - Julia bile o harekete geçemezken geçebiliyordu. Remus, akını nereden bildiğini açıklamamıştı (zaten onunla Hagrid iletişime geçmişti ve bilmesinin imkânı yoktu) ama Julia göründüğü anda, James anlamıştı. Evet, kadın harekete geçmişti... ve bedelini ödemişti. Tüm olasılıklar içinde bir daha Sirius'u görmek için yaşamayacaktı.

Boğazındaki düğümü yutmaya çalıştı. "Eski bir arkadaş," dedi oğluna sonunda ve bu kelimelerin ne kadar doğru olduğu onu şaşırttı.

"Bir arkadaş mı?" diye tekrar etti Harry şüpheyle. James biliyordu ki oğlu bir babanın umabileceği en açık görüşlü çocuktu ama algıları savaşla şekillenmişti. Hepsi öyleydi. "O Draco Malfoy'la akraba mı?"

"Evet, teyzesi. Lucius Malfoy'un kardeşi."

"Ve senin arkadaşın mı?" dedi Harry ve James birden üzgün hissetti. Çizgileri bu kadar kalın mı çizdik? diye sormak istedi. Ama James cevabı biliyordu. Bu savaş bitse bile onun büyüdüğü dünya gibi olması için zaman geçmesi gerekliydi.

"Evet, bir arkadaş," dedi sessizce. "Savaştan önce bir arkadaş..."

James'in ailesi farklı olmasaydı onun da evliliği Julia Malfoy gibi biriyle planlanacaktı. Eski ailelerin tüm avantajına sahip olan biriyle: para, güzellik, güç ve asalet. Julia, Harry'nin annesi olabilirdi; hayat dolu ve ateşli, âşık olduğu Muggle doğumlu yerine... Lily ona nasıl uygunsa Julia da Sirius'a o kadar uygundu - ama arkadaşının aksine o, hayatını sevgilisiyle paylaşacak kadar şanslıydı.

Uzun bir dakika boyunca James, kapalı kapıya bakıp neler olabileceğini düşündü. Sirius için mi kendi için mi endişelendiğinden emin değildi ama merak ediyordu.

"Baba?" Harry'nin sesi James'i düşüncelerinden kurtardı. Kâbuslar? Dünya farklı olsaydı nasıl olurdu?

"Evet?"

"Neden Diagon Yolu'na gidemiyoruz? Artık bir bebek değilim," dedi oğlu. "Yardım edebilirim, biliyorsun."

James iç çekti. Hayır, Harry normalden çok daha hızlı büyümüştü. "Biliyorum. Ama Diagon Yolu çocuklar için bir yer değil." Acıyla kendi bacaklarına göz attı. "Ya da sakatlar için."

Lily, James ve Harry'yi evde bırakmış ve Diagon Yolu'na yardıma gitmişti. Durumdaki ironi inanılmazdı - James, kendi tehlikeye atlarken kaç kere onu evde bırakmıştı? Şimdi James, Lily'nin nasıl hissettiğini biliyordu ve bu histen zerre kadar hoşlanmamıştı.

"Saklanmaktan nefret ediyorum," dedi Harry sessizce.

"Ben de öyle, oğlum," James kapıdan uzaklaştı ve bu sefer arkasına dönüp bakmadı. "Ben de öyle."

* * *

Bir şekilde Dung Fletcher ve Frank Longbottom yan yana çalışmaya başladılar. Frank'in (ne kadar Dung'tan dört yıl genç olsa da) Avalon'da birkaç ay önde olmasına rağmen eski arkadaşlardı ama şu anda Dung adamdan nefret ediyordu. Frank'in ne soracağını kesinlikle biliyordu. Sormak zorunda olduğunu... Ve en kötü tarafı da diğerlerinden farklı olarak Frank'in bu soruyu sormaya her türlü hakkı olmasıydı. O, kaçmamıştı.

Soracaktı. Şu anda hala normal bir şekilde konuşabiliyorlardı.

"Geleceğimizi biliyordu," dedi Frank, bir elektrik direğini yukarıya kaldırırken. Dung'ın asasının bir hareketiyle direk, eski yerine yerleşmişti ve Frank de onu mühürledi. İyi bir takım olmuşlardı. "Knockturn Yolu'na cisimlendiğimizde ki orada pek Seherbaz beklemezsin - bizi bekliyorlardı."

"Bizim gibi," diye belirtti Dung, ikinci hedef olarak yere düşmüş bir bankı seçerken. İlk birkaç saat enkazın altından kurbanları çıkartmakla ve tıbbi yardım almalarını sağlamakla geçmişti ama artık Voldemort'un yaptığı yıkımı temizlemeye başlamışlardı. Bunu yapmanın en iyi tarafı yetenek gerektirmemesiydi ki yeni kurtarılanlar karmaşık bir şey yapmak için fazla heyecanlıydı. "Remus ile ben şömineyle geldik ve Mulciber, Flint, iki Malfoy'la Bellatrix Lestrange'i karşılama komitesi olarak bulduk."

Frank bir büyü mırıldanarak parçalanmış çöp kutusunu orijinal haline çevirdi. "Bence bunun anlamı var."

"Ne?" Gambel ve Japes'in çatısından bir park çitini olması gereken yere yollarken sordu.

"Ben olsaydım ve geleceğimizi bilseydim bu grubu Seherbazların geleceği tarafa yollardım," diye yanıtladı Frank. "Alınmanı istemedim, elbette."

"Alınmadım."

Birlikte, ikinci el cüppe dükkânının duvarını yerine kaldırmak için çalıştılar. Bu sırada Dung, soruyu kafasında düşündü. Beş kıdemli Ölüm Yiyeni bir eski-Seherbaz'a ve Dumbledore olmayan bir Hogwarts müdürüne karşı yollamak? Bu mantıklı gelmiyordu. Dung, neyle karşılaştıklarını gördüğünde ikisinin de öleceğini düşünmüştü ama Remus onu şaşırtmıştı. Düşünce, profesörü kötü kötü gülümsetti. Remus, Ölüm Yiyenleri de şaşırttı. Eğer şaşırmasalardı daha anlamlı olurdu... ama onlar da Remus Lupin'in böyle savaşacağını beklememişti. Ve böylece hala daha zayıf bir grup dört deneyimli Seherbazla karşılaşmıştı. Bu uygun değildi.

"Ben de öyle yapardım," dedi birkaç dakikadan sonra. "Özellikle Mulciber ve Flint. Sizin dördünüze karşı daha çok uyardı."

"Şüphesiz. Bu yüzden bence tam olarak her şeyi bilmiyordu."

Soğuk bir rüzgâr eserken Dung hafifçe titredi. "Evet," dedi sessizce. "Ama yeterince biliyordu."

"Çok fazla." Duvar tekrar yerine gelmişti ve Frank onun bütünlüğünü kontrol ederken Dung, mühürleme büyüsü yapmıştı. Güçsüz hissetti. Frank de öyle olmalıydı çünkü bu işi bitirdiklerinden hemen yeni bir şeyi tamir etmeye girişmemişti. Onun yerine yorgun kahverengi gözlerini Dung'a çevirmişti.

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Frank, enkazı ayağının ucuyla tekmelerken. "Olayı öğrenmemizle harekete geçmemiz arasındaki zaman on dakikadan fazla olamaz."

"Ve bilen sadece sekiz kişi vardı." Dung bu soruyu buraya geldiği andan itibaren soruyordu ve o sekiz kişiden kimsenin de hain olmadığını biliyordu. "Eğer bize söyleyen casusu da sayarsan, dokuz."

"Alice'le birlikte on," diye ekledi Frank.

Dung gülmeyi başardı. "Alice, güvenlik riski değil." Adam inledi. "Ama yine, diğerleri de değil."

"Hmm." Frank'in alnı konsantrasyonla buruştu. "Sekizi düşünebiliyorum: sen, ben, Remus, Alice, Avalon'daki üç öğretmen ve James bana haber verdi - dokuzuncu kim?"

"Hagrid. Bizim için James'le o iletişime geçti."

"Lanet olsun."

"Evet," diye ekledi eski Seherbaz. Bu konu hakkında söylenecek başka bir şey yoktu; ikisi de biliyordu ki eğer Hagrid onlara ihanet etmek istese bile Voldemort, yarı büyücü yarı dev birini almazdı. Bunun yanında Hagrid, Dung'ın tanıdığı en sadık insanlardan biriydi. Kesinlikle hain olamazdı.

Frank kaşlarını çattı. "Böylece casus kalıyor."

"Ama neden ona sadece geldiğimizi haber vermek için bize söylesin?"

"Aldatma?"

"Ama burada neden ne?" diye sordu Dung. Biliyordu ki bu konuşmayı bir dahaki İç Çember toplantısında yapacaktı (Sirius bu kadar kötü durumdayken bunun ne zaman olacağını ancak Merlin bilirdi) ama başka bir fikir duymak güzeldi.

Frank omuz silkti. "Tuzak?"

"Eğer öyleyse bile iyi gitmedi," diye homurdandı Dung.

"İtirazım yok." Seherbazın aşınmış yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti. "İşe dönelim mi?"

"Neden olmasın? Cevabım yok zaten."

Frank, omzuna vurdu. "Bazen sadece doğru soruyu sormak bile yeterlidir, biliyorsun."

"Sorular savaş kazanmaz."

* * *

Bill, Poppy Pompfrey'i bulmaya gidip onu adaya getirmenin bir yolunu bulmaya çalışırken Sirius, bilinçlilik ve bilinçsizlik arasında gidip geldi. Elbette ki bunun yolları vardı ama bir ziyaretçiyi Avalon'a getirmek için iki Seherbaz gerekliydi ve Sirius yardım edecek durumda değildi. Ama Bill gülümsemiş ve kendi bu işle ilgilenirken öğrencileri Diagon Yolu'na götüreceğini söylemişti.

Böylece Sirius, Dana Lockhart'ın dikkatli gözlerinin altında bekledi ve kızın hem gitmesini isterken hem de kaldığına memnundu. Eğer bu kadar kötü hissetmeseydi sohbet ederdi - Her şey beklemekten, düşünmekten ve hissetmekten iyiydi.

Er ya da geç bu konuda düşünmesi gerekecekti ve Sirius sessizlikte, parçalanan ruhunu toplamaya çalıştı. Bunun olacağını bilse de bu şekilde olacağını hiç düşünmemişti... ve rüyaları onun lekeli olduğunu gösterirken umutsuzca bunu unutmak istemişti. "Kalbine, bedenine, ruhuna ve Aklına sahibim."

Adam titredi. Birileri ona, işaretle savaştığı için işlerin farklı olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Bunun, onu isteyerek kabul etmekten çok farklı olduğunu. Ama kimse onun karanlığını hissedemezdi ve karanlık figürün parmaklarını ona dokundurmasını tarif edemezdi. Bazen izlendiğini düşünürdü, tıpkı omzunun üstünden bakıp arkada birinin olmadığını görmek gibi. Sirius biliyordu ki Voldemort, bağlantıyı kontrol ediyordu. Dört senedir gizli olan ve artık ortaya çıkan bağı.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Lockhart. Sesi yumuşaktı ve iğrenç akrabasına hiç benzemiyordu.

Sirius başıyla onaylamaya çalıştı ama bu çok acıttı. "Olabileceğim kadar," diye cevapladı.

"Madam Pompfrey yakında burada olur," diye temin etmeye çalıştı ve bu çabası adamı neredeyse güldürecekti. Bunun yerine Sirius, gözlerini açmaya zorladı.

"Neden orada oturmuş beni izliyorsun?" diye sormayı başardı, göğsündeki ağırlığa rağmen.

"Efendim?" Ona delirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

Belki de delirmişti.

"Beni tanımıyorsun. Bir sorumluluğun yok." Kısa cümleler daha kolaydı. "Neden umursuyorsun?"

Masum gözler ona kuşkuyla baktı. "Siz Sirius Black'siniz. Siz kahramansınız."

"Buna gerçekten hala inanıyor musun?" diye fısıldadı Sirius acıyla. Kızın gözleri şokla genişleyince adam hemen bundan pişman oldu - ama kendini durduracak kadar hemen değil. Sol kolunu gösterdi ve acı tüm vücuduna yayıldı. "Bundan sonra da mı?"

"Siz -" Kız, nasıl bitireceğini bilemiyor gibiydi.

"Önemseme. Üzgünüm." Sirius acıyla iç çekti. "Acı ve yorgunluk içindeyim. Bana bakma."

"Tamam." Lockhart çarpıkça gülümsedi. "Anlıyorum."

Adam homurdandı. Kötü fikir. "Birimizin anlaması güzel..."

"Size bir şey getireyim mi?"

"Bir koma getir," diye mırıldandı.

"Ne?" diye güçlükle soludu kız.

"Hiçbir şey. İyi olacağım."

"Korkunç görünüyorsunuz, efendim," diye itiraz etti Lockhart.

"Bana 'efendim' deme," diye cevapladı Sirius yorgunca. "Beni yaşlı hissettiriyor."

Kız kıkırdadı ve adam bir dakika için kendini insan gibi hissetti... ta ki sol kolundan bir acı yükselene kadar.

* * *

"Aman Tanrım." Peter'ın sesi yumuşaktı ama gözleri genişlemişti. James yutkundu.

"Evet."

Yan yana, Diagon Yolu'nun kuzeyinde gidiyorlardı, Peter yürüyordu ve James ona uygun yapılmış tekerlekli sandalyesinden, yerden birkaç santim yukarda 'yuvarlanıyordu'. Frank Longbottom'la iletişim kurup izin aldıktan sonra ikisi de Cisimlenmişti ve ataktan dört saat geçmiş olmasına rağmen yıkım karşısında ikisi de şok olmuştu. James yutkundu. Daha önce ne kadar kötü olduğunu sadece hayal edebilirim. Bitkin Seherbazlar, öğrencileri ve gönüllüleri temizleme işinde yönlendiriyorlardı ve onlara bakmak James'in suçluluk duygusunu sadece daha çok arttırıyordu. Harry'yi Molly ile bırakmıştı ve Peter'ın burada olmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu bildiği için Fransa'dan geri çağırmıştı. Lily bile James'e burasının onun için güvenli olmadığını söylememişti ve öyleyse de James saklanmakta iyi değildi.

Bölüm başkanları. Lanet olsun. Her zamanki gibi Fudge, ilk yaklaşandı. Rahatsız ve huzursuz görünen Arthur, tam arkasındaydı - belliydi ki büyük ihtimalle Fudge geldiğinden beri onunla mücadele ediyordu. Etraftaki verime bakılırsa mücadelede oldukça başarılı olmuştu ama yine de işleri daha iyi yapmıyordu. Böyle dakikalarda James neden politikadan nefret ettiğini anlıyordu.

"Bakan!" Fudge elini uzatırken kendini beğenmiş ve önemli gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu. Her zamanki gibi... Boynunda tüyler diken diken olurken James eli kabul etti ve fazla sıkmamaya çalıştı.

"Bay Fudge," dedi içtenlikle. "Geldiğiniz için teşekkürler."

"Bu büyük bir trajedi..." İlk kez Fudge bile yumuşamış görünüyordu. "Hasarı düşünemiyorum bile ve onca masumu..." dedi ve sonra vahşice baktı. "Bir şeyler yapmalıyız."

"Daha fazla katılamazdım."

Diğer bölüm başkanları da geliyordu ve hepsi şok içinde görünüyordu. Etrafa dehşet dolu gözlerle bakıyorlar ve olan biteni anlamak için kendilerini toplamaya çalışıyorlardı. Tarihte ikinci kez tüm bölüm başkanları birleşmişti. İlki, iki ay önce Bakanlık binasının yok olmasında meydana gelmişti ve o zamandan beri etkiler geçmiş ve politika geri dönmüştü. Ama artık değil. Daha fazla değil. Bölünmek ölüm demekti ve bu cadılarla büyücüler bunu biliyordu. Yaşamanın tek yolu birlikte durmaktı.

Fudge dönüp, Ludo Bagman'ın öldürülmesinden sonra Büyülü Oyunlar ve Spor bölümü başkanlığına geçen Nathaniel Adams'la konuşurken Arthur yaklaştı.

"Herkes burada," dedi James'e sessizce, Peter'a doğru baş sallayıp selam verirken. "Frank, kurtarma işine devam ediyor ve Alice, Büyülü Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'ni temsil edecek."

"Teşekkürler." James gülmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. "Daha erken gelemediğim için üzgünüm."

"Önemli değil." Arthur etrafa hızlı bir bakış attı. "Anlıyorum."

"İşler nasıl?" Bakışı fark etti, yardımcısının gözlerinin altındaki çizgileri gördü.

"İlerliyor." Arthur omuz silkti. "Yavaş ama devam ediyor. Burayı tamamen temizlemek için haftalar gerekecek."

"Bütün yaralılar uzaklaştırıldı mı?"

"Evet," diye yanıtladı başka bir ses. Bu, okuldan arkadaşı Alice'ti ki okuldan önce de arkadaşlardı. "Sonuncusu da bir saat önce gönderildi ve St. Mungo Seherbazlar tarafından korunuyor. Diğer her şey için öğrencileri yardıma çağırdık."

"Teşekkürler, Alice."

Kadın, yorgunca gülümsedi. "İşim bu."

"Tamam, o zaman," dedi Peter, James'in sağından. "Nerede toplanacağız?"

"Buradan daha güvenli bir yerde," dedi Marcy Basil hemen ve birçok kişi birbirine kuşkuyla baktı.

"Daha güvenli bir yer yok," diye araya girdi Alice, soğukça.

"En azından Diagon Yolu'nda yok," diye ekledi James biri itiraz edemeden. "Saklanacak yerimiz yok. Burada konuşacağız."

Güvenle konuşmak için sebebi vardı. Tüm gazeteciler kovalanmıştı - Seherbaz'ın gazetecilerden daha çok nefret ettiği bir şey varsa o da Ölüm Yiyenlerdi ve gazeteciler onlarla baş başa gidiyorlardı. James'in hala katıldığı bir fikir vardı; bazen gazeteciler, karanlık bir büyücünün olmak istediğinden çok daha fazla tehlikeli olabiliyorlardı. Ama şu anda etrafta olanlar sadece gönüllüler ve kurtarma çalışanlarıydı ve onlardan saklayacakları bir şey yoktu.

"Tamam, bizi buraya neden çağırdın?" diye sordu Amos Diggory, James'in yutkunmasına neden olarak.

"İlk olarak, herkesi görmek için. Size, işleri düzeltmek için çalıştığımızı göstermek için..." Fudge'a solgun bir gülüş attı. "Ve bir şeyler yapacağımızı göstermek için."

"Ne?" diye sordu Adams. Gözünün bir köşesiyle James, Remus'un yaklaştığını gördü.

"Henüz bilmiyorum," dedi Bakan. "Ve gerçekten burada olmamızın nedeni bu... Sorularımız var; cevaplara ihtiyacımız var. Harekete geçmemiz lazım."

Hemen Fudge konuştu. "Sorulardan bahsetmişken benim bir sorum var."

Başlar döndü. "Sanırım hepimizin var," dedi Arthur yorgunca ve iç çekti. "Ama senin başlamaman için bir neden yok."

"Teşekkürler vekilim." Tatlıca gülümsedi ve James'in dikkati dağılmamış olsaydı Fudge, Alice'e döndüğünde bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu anlardı.

"Bir bölüm başkanımız eksik," diye belirtti masumca. "Aslında burada en çok bulunması gereken kişi... Acaba Sirius Black'in nerede olduğunu sorabilir miyim?"

Alice'in gözleri kısıldı. "Korkarım bunu size söyleyemem."

"Ah?" diye sordu Fudge. "Sizce bakanlığın sözde kahramanın nereye kaçtığını bilmesine gerek yok mu?"

"Sözde mi?" Bu kelimeleri söylerken bile bir buz kitlesi James'in bağırsaklarında gibiydi ama Alice yapıştırdı:

"Sen kesinlikle cesareti ve kahramanlığı sorgulayacak eşsiz yerdesin, tabi ki."

"Benim kolumda Karanlık İşaret yok," dedi cevap olarak Fudge.

"Ne?" dedi birkaç ses, James de dâhildi.

"Bilmiyor musunuz?" Politikacının yüzü şimdi James'e odaklanmıştı. "Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi onu işaretledi. Ya da belki," gözleri parladı, "daha önce orada olan bir şeyi ortaya çıkardı."

Birden James'in omzuna bir el dokundu ve acil bir ses kulağına fısıldadı. "Bunu ona zorla yaptı, Çatalak ve Sirius onunla cehennem gibi savaştı. Orada değildim ve çok şey görmedim ama savaştığını biliyorum. Göründüğü gibi değil. Göstermeye çalıştığı şey gibi değil."

James neredeyse Remus'u unutmuştu ama eli, omzunda güven verirce duruyordu. Sesi çok hafifti ve James, onun arkasında diz çökmüş olduğunu tahmin etti; belki Peter duymuştu ama Fudge'un duyma ihtimali yoktu. Remus'un söylediği şey... James'i hasta hissettirdi. Karanlık İşaret - Aman Tanrım... Sirius bununla nasıl mücadele etti? Sirius. Sirius.

Korkuyu sakladı ve başıyla onaylamak için çabaladı. Son kez James'in omzunu sıktıktan sonra Remus ayağa kalktı ve Peter'la James'in arasında dikilmeye başladı. Hep birlikte Fudge'la yüzleşiyorlardı.

"Ya da belki işler göründüğü gibi değildir, Cornelius," demeye zorladı James kendisini.

"Öyleyse bile bence bu hemen bir soruşturma gerekiyor," dedi hemen Büyülü Kazalar ve Felaketler Dairesi başkanı.

James, sakin bir cevap veremeden önce sağduyunun sesi Remus konuştu. Ancak daha sonra James, onun tüm bölüm başkanlarının yanında çok sakin durduğunu ve onun varlığından dolayı hiçbirinin itiraz etmediğini fark etti. "Belki öyle, Bay Fudge," dedi sessizce, "ama şimdi başlamak için hiç iyi zaman değil. Ondan önce çok daha önemli işler var."

Yumuşak ses hepsini kazandı; James, yüzü mor olana kadar tartışabilirdi ama yanlış taktiği seçmiş olurdu. James altlarını suçlardı ve bu yüzden ondan nefret ederlerdi. Remus, sana büyük bir jest borçluyum, diye düşündü rahatlayarak. Aklında sorular dönüyordu ama en iyi arkadaşının kolundaki Karanlık İşarete rağmen başka şeylere odaklanmalıydı.

"İşimize dönelim, tamam mı?" diye sordu ve tüm başlar onayladı. Uzun bir gün olacaktı ama yapılacak işleri vardı.

* * *

Yine kararmaya başlamıştı ya da hiç aydınlanmamıştı, her neyse. Kendini - tekrar? - bilinçli durmaya zorlamak çok yorucuydu.

"Efendim?" dedi Lockhart endişeyle.

Sirius öksürdü. "Sanırım beni böyle çağırmamanı söylemiştim."

"Ne diye çağırmamı istersiniz?" Kızın gülüşünü duyduğunu düşündü ama gözleri o kadar iyi çalışmıyordu.

"Siri -"

Sol kolunda acı patladı ve gözlerinde beyaz ışığın çakmasına neden oldu. Umutsuzca Sirius, kolunun yandığını ve bir bıçakla kazındığını hissederek çığlık attı. Acı, kolunu yemeye devam ederken buz gibi bir el ruhunu sıkıştırıyordu. Anılar.

"Neden savaşıyorsun?"

"Cevabım değişecekmiş gibi sürekli bunu soruyorsun," diye fısıldayabildi Sirius. Boğazı, her zamankinden daha kuruydu ama görüşü netleşmeye çalışıyordu.

"Değişecek."

"Öyle mi? Seninle her zaman savaşacağımı biliyorsun."

"Evet, savaşacaksın. Ama neden?"

Sirius homurdandı ve yalan söyledi. "Çünkü bundan nefret ediyorsun."

Ve sonra hiçbir şey. Sadece soğuk karanlık.

Sirius, çığlık atmayı bıraktığını fark etti. Sabit, soğuk duruyordu. Bedeni bir taş gibiydi. Sirius nefes alıp almadığını bile bilmiyordu ve belki de Lockhart konuşuyordu - bilmenin yolu yoktu. Çok soğuktu.

Sana sahibim, Sirius. Kalbine, bedenine, aklına ve ruhuna.

Anılar değildi.

Soğuk gülüş.

Yanma.

Ah, evet. Sana sahibim. Bu konuda savaşılacak bir şey yok.

Savaşmak istiyordu ama kıpırdayamıyordu. Sirius'un aklı, her şeyi anlamak için çok yavaş çalışıyordu ama kalbi biliyordu. Çok iyi biliyordu. Bunu bilmesine rağmen yapamadı. Çok zor düşünüyordu ve savaşamıyordu -

Evet. Teslim ol. Seçeneğin yok.

Hayatında hiç bu kadar soğuk hissetmemişti. Ruh Emici'lerle çevrildiğinde ve o cehenneme hapsedildiğinde bile bu kadar soğuk hissetmemişti. Uzaktan Lockhart'ın adını panik içinde haykırdığını duydu... ama belki de sadece hayal gücüydü. Belki değildi. Belki de gerçekten karanlıkta, kolundaki acıyla tek başınaydı. Çok soğuk.

Teslim ol, Sirius.

Hayır.

Cevap, ruhunun çok derinliklerinden, Voldemort'un bile erişemediği bir yerden gelmişti. İçindeki kemiren kötülük yeniydi ama on yıldır umutsuzca savaşmıştı ve savaşacak bir şeyler bulmak için çok derinlere inmişti. Mücadele etmek, içgüdüsel olmuştu. Onun çok az farkında bile olduğunda buna alışkındı.

Bunda yeni bir şey yok, diye düşündü acıyla.

Şiddetli acı. Sirius, boğazı kuru ve kan içinde olduğu için yeniden çığlık attığını hissetti. Voldemort'un soğuk öfkesini, aklını dolduran kötülüğü hissediyordu. Karanlık Lord'tan birkaç inç uzak dursaydı da bu his daha gerçekçi olamazdı. Eski bağlantıları hiç olmadığı kadar güçlüydü.

Seçeneğin yok.

İzle ve gör. Acı ve yine çığlık attı.

Yenilginin bir cezası var, Sirius. Neşeli bir memnuniyet. Bunu yıllardır biliyordun.

Sözler dikkatini dağıtıyordu. Voldemort, onun ruhunu kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Sirius, dev gibi bir elin onu yenilgiye, ölüme - ya da daha kötü bir şeye yönlendirdiğini hissetti.

Umursamak zorunda mıyım? diye sordu.

Pençe kalbini parçalasaydı daha az acıtırdı.

Umursayacaksın.

Hayır.

Neredeyse gülüşü görecekti. Sana İşaretimi vermeme izin verdin, değil mi?

Soru, kolunda yankılandı ve Sirius direncinin düştüğünü hissetti.

Değil mi?

Çok soğuk. Çok soğuktu ve çok yalnızdı.

Sirius.

Boş. Karanlık. Yalnız.

Korku dolu.

Hayır!

Bir şey ısırmaya çalıştı.

Hiçbir şey. Nefes almak için mücadele ederken gözlerini açtı. Çok yavaşça görüşü netleşmeye başladı ve odayı fark etti. Dana Lockhart ona dehşetle bakıyordu.

"Pompfrey'i getir," dedi Sirius ve sonra bilincini kaybetti.

* * *

Domus Archipater'e girdiğinde ve ölü kadar yorgunken ve gitmeye hazırken baykuş, onu bekliyordu. Yarın Hogwarts'a geri dönecekti ve Snape, nadiren dönmeye bu kadar istekli olurdu. Eski okul arkadaşlarının tersine, atalarının evinde kalmak onu memnun etmiyordu. Ailesi öldüğünden beri bu yer ona ölü geliyordu - yalnız bir bekâr, geniş ve eski bir malikânede ne yapacaktı? Çok az akrabası vardı, bir ya da belki iki adını hatırlamadığı ve onların da kendisini görmeye meraklı olmadığı kuzeni vardı. Severus Snape, insanların tanımaktan gurur duyduğu bir insan değildi. Bir Ölüm Yiyen için bile Snape'le arkadaş olmak ölümcüldü. İki taraflı oynamak onu en karanlık gölgelerde durmasına ve en tehlikeli hayatı yaşamasına sebep oluyordu.

Yalnız bir hayattı ama o, böyle seviyordu. Genelde. Ama Hogwarts'ta karşı konulmaz bir hayat vardı - Snape o kadar yoğun oluyordu ki yalnız olmasına gerek kalmıyordu. Ama burada...

Baykuş, beyaz mermer basamakların korkuluklarına tünemişti ve ona büyük gözlerle bakıyordu. İlk düşüncesi açık kahverengi kuşun, evinin dekoruyla müthiş bir tezat oluşturmasıydı. İkinci düşüncesi olaya daha yakındı. Bu baykuş, Julia'nındı.

Snape'in karnına buzdan bir kütle inmiş gibiydi ve tüm soruları bu küçük, adı Boudicca olan baykuş sayesinde cevaplanmıştı. Bakmadan mektubu aldı ve bağırsaklarının sallandığını hissetti.

"Lanet olsun sana," diye fısıldadı.

_Severus,_

_Durabilseydim Domus Archipater'de durup sana hoşça kal derdim ama hala nerede olduğunu biliyorum. Benim de bir parçası olduğum gizemi çözmeye çalıştığını biliyorum._

_Üzgün olduğumu söylemeyeceğim çünkü sen de aynısını yapardın. Ama sana, bana doğru yolu gösterdiğin için teşekkür edeceğim. Arkadaşlığın ve dürüstlüğün olmadan kaybolurdum. Son birkaç aydır bana, benim kim olduğumu bulmama yardım ettim ki bu ödeyemeyeceğim bir şeydi. Böylece geri ödemek yerine seni lanetleyeceğim._

_Dikkatli ol, Severus. Ne kadar çok risk alman gerekirse gereksin, dikkatli ol. Sana hiç neden seçtiğin şeyi yapmak zorunda olduğunu sormadım ama doğru şeyi yapmak için yandığını biliyorum. Ama lütfen bunu yaparken kendini öldürtme. Biliyorum buna güleceksin ama dünyanın senin gibi adamlara ihtiyacı var._

_Ülkeyi terk etmek zorundayım - nereye gittiğimi söylemeyeceğim. Ama nereye gidersem gideyim hayatta ve güvende kalacağım. Her şeyden önce bana hep dediğin gibi bazen az şey bilmek daha sağlıklıdır. Ama döndüğümde hikâyelerimizi anlatırız hatta belki ilk kez gerçekleri söyleriz._

_O zamana kadar seni özleyeceğim, seni yalnız ve ketum piç. Hiç arkadaşın olmadığını düşünüp kendini kandırma. Dikkatli ol, güçlü ol ve seni öbür tarafta göreceğim._

_Arkadaşın,_

_Julia_

_Not: Bu mektubu yok et. Her şey bitmeden önce döneceğim._

Snape yutkundu ve sonra mektubu küçük parçalara ayırdı. Daha önce evin boş olduğunu düşünürdü ama kalbindeki boşlukla karşılaştırılması imkânsızdı.

"Lanet olsun sana."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	24. Bölüm 24: Yeni Bir Günün Şafağı

Bölüm Yirmi Dört: Yeni Bir Günün Şafağı

Şafak, Avalon'un üzerinde sökerken çok sık karanlıkta kalan ülkelerine dalgalarla altın renkli güneş ışığı getirdi. Güneş adada, kadim çatılardan başlayıp, eski duvarlardan, tepelerden ve yeşil alandan ilerliyordu. Kıyılarda güneş, dalgalardan yansıyor ve denize bakmayı neredeyse imkânsız hale getiriyordu ama yine de yazdan kalma çok güzel bir gündü. Normal bir insan ışığı görüp umutla dolardı ama Seherbazlar ve çıraklar, böyle duygular için fazla tükenmişti. Her biri bir dakika bile uyumamış ve Diagon Yolu'nun temizliğiyle ilgilenmişlerdi, üstelik Seherbazlara bu görevin yanında St. Mungo'nun güvenliği görevi de verilmişti.

Şimdi, on yedi saat temizlikten sonra Diagon Yolu'na bir ara vermişlerdi ve Sınıf Üç, hastanedeki diğer Seherbazlara katılmıştı. Seherbaz eğitiminin zorluğuna rağmen herkes ayakta uyumak üzereydi. Çıraklar ve Seherbazlar yükü paylaşıyordu; Tonks'un 4904 - 4 numaralı sınıfı, Diagon Yolu'na en son çağırılmış ve en geç bırakılmıştı üstelik hastane göreviyle değişim yapılıyordu. Bu yüzden adadaki her cadı ve büyücü yere yığılmak istiyordu ama hiçbiri buna hazır değildi.

Ama şafak söktüğünde Seherbazların çoğu (hem profesyoneller hem de çıraklar) Ana Villa'nın dışına çıkmış ve az konuşarak havaya boş boş bakıyorlardı. Bekliyorlardı. Bekliyor ve umut ediyorlardı.

Herkes beklemiyordu ve tam tersine bu, diğerlerini endişelendiriyordu. Dört öğretmen ve Dana Lockhart hala içerideydi ve Weasley ile Lockhart, Sirius Black adaya adım attığından beri hiç çıkmamıştı. Üç saatten az bir zaman sonra Poppy Pomfrey Hogwarts'tan gelmişti - bu Tonks'u endişelendiren başka bir seçimdi - ve o da, Ana Villa'da gözden kaybolmuştu. Neler olduğunu anlamak Rowena Ravenclaw'un zamanına almayabilirdi. Ama onlar hiçbir şey bilmiyorlardı.

Sonunda, yırtık pırtık ve gözlerinin altında derin çizgiler olan Alice Longbottom, Ana Villa'dan çıktı. Kadın, kocası Diagon Yolu'ndaki temizliğin başına geçtiğinde, Bakanlık toplantılarından ve güvenlik koordinasyonu yapmaktan zaman bulur bulmaz bir saat önce adaya gelmişti. Öğrenciler Frank Longbottom'ı iyi tanıyorlardı - aslında çok iyi tanıyorlardı - ama Alice'i onun kadar tanıyamamışlardı. Avalon'da ve tabi ki Büyülü Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nde Alice, ikinci sıradaydı ama onların eğitimi boyunca adaya gelmemişti. Çoğu, onu tanımak için fazla yorgundu ama Alice, Francine Hoyt ile yürürken Tonks onu yorgun gözlerle izlemişti. Alice, herkese dönmeden önce sessizce konuştular.

"İyi olacak," dedi Alice, direk konuya dalarak. "Şimdi uyandı ve dinleniyor."

Tüm kalabalığa bir rahatlama geldi ve Tonks serin bir ürpertinin onu yıkandığını hissetti. Bu, sadece Sirius ailesinden olduğu için değildi - bir kahraman da olduğu içindi. Ona ihtiyaçları vardı ve eğer Voldemort onu öldürseydi veya öldürecek kadar yaralasaydı, Sirius'ın uğruna savaştığı her şey yok olurdu. Karanlık İşareti'nin gizemi yeterince kötüydü ama İşaretli ya da değil, ona ihtiyaçları vardı. Ve dünyanın geri kalanının da...

Tonks kaşlarını çattı. Evet, Büyücü Dünyasının ona ihtiyacı vardı ama anlayacaklar mıydı? Karanlık İşaret, Seherbaz Karargâhı'nı şok etmişti ama onlar Seherbazdı. Bunun Sirius'ın bir seçimi olmadığını ve bazen gerçekten karanlığın kazandığını biliyorlardı. Ama diğerleri... Gürültüyle homurdandı. Gelecek Postası'nda yazılanlara inanmışlardı. Dünyanın siyah ve beyazdan olduğunu inanmışlardı. Grinin tonlarının olmadığına... Şimdi anlayacaklar mıydı? Bunu öğrenmekten korkuyordu.

Horace, ona doğru eğildi. "Dana'nın nasıl olduğunu merak ediyorum."

"Eminim ki yorgundur," dedi ve kendine hâkim olamadan esnemeye başladı.

"Hepimiz öyleyiz." Şaşırtıcıydı ki konuşan, artık kirli cüppesiyle ve iki gündür uyumaması sebebiyle dikkat çekici güzelliği olmayan Cornelia'ydı.

"Evet," diye onayladı Horace. "Hepimizin ölü gibi göründüğünden de şüpheleniyorum."

Cornelia kıkırdadı. "Oldukça."

"Jason nerede?" Meraktan daha çok kendini ayık tutmak içi sordu.

"Longbottom'la konuşuyor," diye yanıtladı omuz silkerek. "Neden olduğunu kim bilir."

Tonks, Cornelia'nın bakışını tam zamanında takip ederek Jason'ın Alice Longbottom'dan ayrılıp kaşlarını çatarak yürüdüğünü gördü. Daha yaşlı olan Seherbaz'ın ifadesi okunamazdı ama Jason arkadaşlarının yanına giderken onu gözleriyle takip etti. Yanlarına geldiğinde homurdanıyordu.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Horace ama Jason başını salladı.

"Hiçbir şey."

Tonks, itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama tam o sırada Alice Longbottom, herkesin dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi. "Şimdi," diye başladı kadın, "tüm öğrenciler barakalarına dönecek. Tüm aktif Seherbazlar Ana Villa'nın misafir bölümünde kalacak. Nöbet görevi devamlı ve dönüşümlü olarak Mr. Dawlish'in yönetiminde yapılacak. Resmi nedenler dışında kimse adadan ayrılmayacak. Her sorunuzu bana veya herhangi bir öğretmene sorabilirsiniz."

Adam Macmillian oturduğu çimenden kalktı. "Ailelerimizle şömineyle bağlantı kurmamıza izin var mı?"

"Aktif Seherbazlar için evet. Öğrenciler için, hayır." Diye cevapladı hemen Alice, Tonks'un birkaç sınıf arkadaşı kaşlarını çatarken. Neden olduğunu bilmiyordu - eğitimin başladığı andan beri zaten haberleşmemişlerdi. Aslında öğrenciler, Diagon Yolu ve St. Mungo görevleri için ilk kez adadan dışarı adım atmışlardı ama açıktı ki Jason Clearwater gibiler için bu açık değildi.

"Bu ayrımcılık," diye homurdandı.

Horace gözlerini yuvarladı ve kısık sesle konuştu. "Bu, politika."

"Ama -"

"Şişt!" diye fısıldadı Cornelia. "Aptal gibi davranıyorsun."

Ancak Cornelia bunu atlatabilirdi. Diğerleriyle çok yakın bir ay geçirmiş olmasına rağmen Jason hala çok kendini beğenmişti. Bazen Tonks, bunun onun artık olmadan yapamadığı kişiliğinin bir parçası haline geldiğini düşünüyordu. Kıs kıs gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu - Azıcık bir alçakgönüllülük herhalde onu öldürür. Jason yine homurdandı ama ağzını kapattı.

Longbottom devam etti:

"Ana Villa, öncelikli izni olmayan herkes için kısıtlanmıştır. Aktif Seherbazlar eğer çok isterlerse tüm eğitim alanlarını kullanabilecekler ama tüm eğitim alanları öğrencilerin sorumluluğundadır." Kadının gözleri grubu taradı.

"Başka sorunuz yoksa hepiniz serbestsiniz. Olaylar gelişirse size gereken bilgiyi vereceğim."

Yavaşça grup huzur veren evlerine, fiziksel yorgunlukta tipik olarak görülen amaçsız adımlarla gittiler. Sadece Jason oyalanmaya meyilliydi ama Cornelia sertçe çekince o da hareket etmeye başladı.

* * *

Pomfrey işe başladıktan sonra ikinci kez uyandığında, Sirius dudaklarının kayış gibi olduğunu hissetti. İlk seferi tam bir felaketti; Sirius tam anlamıyla ince bir buz kitlesinin üstündeymiş gibi titreyip sarsılıyordu. İçindeki savaşla o kadar sarılmıştı ki fiziksel bedenini istemeden unutmuştu - ama Voldemort'un ikinci atağı ilkinden çok daha şiddetliydi. Bilincine sarılmıştı ama bunu tek başına yapamayacağı belli olmuştu. Hem Bill Weasley'nin hem de Madam Pomfrey'in birleşmiş çabaları onu bilinçli tuttu ve Bill, Sirius'ı gerçek dünyada tutan bir çapa görevi görmeye başladı.

Bundan sonra Voldemort, ruhunda bir güç kuramadı - ama çok yaklaşmıştı. Pomfrey onu iyileştirmeye başlayamadan önce saatler geçti; Sirius kendini kontrol etmek için çok yoğundu ve Bill de onu bilinçli tutmak için... Hayatta tutmak için. Sirius biliyordu ki o kendi ruhu için savaşırken, Bill de onun hayatını kurtarmıştı. Ama bu iş bittiğinde onu teşekkür edecek gücü kalmamıştı. Sirius, Pomfrey'in verdiği ilacı bile içecek gücü zor bulmuştu ve dinlenirken yarı-bilinçsizlik durumuna geçmişti. Bir zaman sonra bu uyuşuk durumu uykuya dönüştü ama bunun farkında değildi. Şimdiye kadar.

Gözlerini o kadar yavaş açtı ki Sirius, bir ara hep kapalı kalacağından korktu. Ama sonunda açıldılar ve adam deli gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sirius, Hestia Jones'a baktığını uzun bir zaman sonra algılayabildi.

"Sen," diye fısıldadı ağzı bir çöl kadar kuruyken, "tam olarak, uyandığımda ilk yüzüne bakmak istediğim kadın değilsin."

Jones homurdandı. "Espri yeteneğinin hala iyi olduğunu görüyorum," diye sertçe karşılık verdi. "Ve biz de senin ölebileceğini düşünüyorduk. Açıkça umursamamamız gerekirmiş."

"Onun gibi bir şey," diye mırıldandı Sirius. Gülümsemeye çalıştı ama yüzü aynı fikirde değildi. Adam ağzını nemlendirmeye çalışırken öksürdü. "Su?"

"İşte." Jones ona bir bardak uzatıp yardım etti. "Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

Sirius içti ve şaşırarak sağ kolunu hareket ettirebildiğini fark etti. "Daha iyi." Sadece ölüyorum, daha ölmedim. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?"

"Bill, yatağa yığıldığından beri dönüşümlü olarak geliyoruz."

"O iyi mi?" Boğazı inanılmaz derecede kuruydu ve su çok rahat gidiyordu.

"Evet," diye cevapladı Jones, "sadece yorgun."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim." Aklı netleşmeye başlıyordu ama düşünceleri organize olmaya başladığında acı, belirgin olmuştu. Sol kolu eskisi gibi acımıyordu ama Karanlık İşaretin etkisi hala oradaydı ve Sirius, İşarete dokunmadan buz gibi soğuk olduğunu biliyordu. "Ona sonra teşekkür etmem lazım."

"Sonra, evet ama şimdi yataktan kalkarsan Madam Pomfrey beni lanetler."

Kendisine rağmen Sirius güldü. "Hogwarts'a giden her kişi ondan korkuyor mu?"

"Sanırım," dedi Jones ciddice ama sonra gülümsedi. "Senin üzerinde iyi bir iş çıkarttı."

Karnı guruldadı ama katılıyordu. "Saat kaç?"

"Biri otuz iki geçiyor," dedi omuz silkerek. "Saatlerce uyudun." Adam çoğunu hatırladı. Pomfrey şafak sökmeden işini bitirmişti.

"Etrafta hiç yemek var mı?" diye sordu, karnı, ayın on üçünün kahvaltısından başka bir şey yemediğini hatırlatmakta ısrarcı olunca. Şimdi ayın on dördünün öğle yemeği saatinde üç başlı köpeği yemeğe istekliydi.

"Evet." Jones ayağa kalktı. "Eğer ben yokken ölmeyeceğe söz verirsen gidip sana bir şeyler getiririm."

"Ölmeyeceğim." Sirius gülümsedi. "Söz veriyorum."

"Güzel." Kadın gitti.

* * *

Jones döndüğünde Sirius yatağında oturuyordu. Kadın bakakaldı ama Sirius'u "işe alıştırma" pratiklerinde anlamıştı ki onu yatırmak imkânsızdı - hatta onun iyiliğine olduğu zamanlarda bile. Bu huyundan nefret etse de aylar boyunca yan yana çalışmak karşılıklı saygı duymayı öğretmişti.

Jones homurdandı. "Pes etmiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır."

Sesinin bu kadar düz ve mesafeli çıkmasını istememişti. Ama yalnız olmak düşünmesini sağlamıştı. Kendini gülümsemeye zorlayabilir hatta çok dikkati dağılırsa kahkaha bile atabilirdi ama içindeki boşluk gitmemişti. Boğazının altındaki hasta edici ve soğuk his hala vardı ve Sirius artık onun hiç gitmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. Belki bir savaş kazanabilirdi ama kolunda yanan işaret, onun savaşı kaybediyor olduğunun belirtisiydi.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu kadın birden ve Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Evet. İyiyim." Jones ona, endişeli ve zeki gözlerle bakıyordu. Adam iç çekti. "Yalnız kalmak... hatırlamamı sağladı."

Ve kâbuslar hala aklında, gözünün önünde dans ediyordu.

"Bunun hakkında konuşmak ister misin?" diye sordu kadın sessizce.

"Hayır."

Belki daha çok şey söylemeliydi. Belki Jones daha iyisini hak ediyordu. Ama yapamazdı, yapmazdı - "Kimse hala orada olduğunu bilmiyor. Ama orada sonsuza kadar duracak. Geri dönüşü yok." - ne şimdi ne daha sonra... Sirius kendini yutkunmaya zorladı ama ne kadar zalim davrandığını bilse de havayı yumuşatacak birkaç nazik kelime söyleyemedi.

"Tamam," dedi Jones ihtiyatla. "Yemeğin burada."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Adam, huzursuz bir sessizlik içinde yemeğe başlarken Jones'un kuru boğazını acıtmayacak yemekler seçtiği için memnun oldu. İlk iki lokmadan sonra midesi itiraz etmeye başladı ama Sirius kendini zorladı. Ne kadar aç olsa da hala, durmanın daha iyi bir fikir olacağını düşünecek kadar hasta da hissediyordu. Ama hayır, yemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. İyileşmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

_Büyü, yarı bilinçli bedeninde ilerledi ve Sirius, acıyla inledi. Tüm bedeni acı içindeydi ve... lekelenmiş hissediyordu. Soğuk. Karanlık. Sol kolu hem ölü hem de yangın içindeymiş gibi geliyordu._

_"Günaydın."_

_Gözlerini kırptı. Nefes almak acı veriyordu ve kan tadı aldı. Sirius çığlık atmak istedi ama bunu yapacak gücü bulamadı. Titremeden duramıyordu._

_"Ve bugün kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?"_

_Gözlerini açmak için zor güç buldu ve konuşabilene kadar Sirius, yutkundu. "Kazanmadın," diye fısıldadı sertçe._

_Bedeni acı içinde sarsıldı._

_"Bunu çok emin bir şekilde söylüyorsun." Karanlık Lord gülümsedi. "Öyle görünüyor ki bu sefer ben kazandım."_

_Öksürmek, acı içinde çığlık atmasına neden oldu ve Sirius konuşmayı düşünemeden önce uzun bir dakika geçti. "Bundan emin misin?" diye fısıldadı tekrar çığlık atarken._

_"Oldukça eminim, evet. Aklın parçalanmadan kurtuldun. Ben senin kırılmanı istiyorum, parçalanmanı değil."_

Titreyerek Sirius, Jones'un ona baktığını hissetti. Anılarına daldığında elinden çatalı yere düşürmüştü. Kadının bakışını yok sayarak adam yerden çatalı aldı ve yemeğe devam etti. Anılar, yıllardır mücadele ettiği bir şeydi.

Çiğne. Yutkun. Isır. Çiğne. Yutkun. Midesini takla atmamaya zorluyordu. Uzun dakikalar sessizlik içinde geçti ve Sirius'un aklının soğuk bir köşesi bundan çok memnun oldu. Bunun nedeni düşünmediği, hatırlamadığı ve konuşmadığıydı. Jones anlamazdı. Anlayamazdı. Kimse anlayamazdı.

"Gelecek Postası'nda iki ilginç makale yayınlandı bugün," dedi Jones. Sessizce aşırı sinirli tepkisi için kendine küfretti ama irkilmeden önce kendini durduramadı. _Sen bir Seherbazsın, Sirius_. Neredeyse öfkeyle homurdanacaktı. _Sen bile onun konuşmasını irkilmeden dinleyemezsin_.

"Haber çıktı," diye devam etti kadın, adam cevap vermeyince. Bu kelimeler, Sirius'a sesini bulmasına yardım etti.

"Bu şaşırtıcı değil."

Belliydi ki kadın, daha çok ilgi bekliyordu. "Okumak ister misin?"

Ağustos 13, 1992

KARANLIK İŞARET - KARANLIK BÜYÜCÜ?

Özel Muhabir, Rita Skeeter

Yıllardır, Büyücü Dünyası Karanlık İşaret'in ne olduğunu bilir: bir yılan, parlayan gözlerle kuru kafadan çıkar. Bu uzun zamandır Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin sembolüydü ve çok sadık hizmetkârlarına verirdi... ve şimdi Büyücü Dünyası'nın en büyük sözde kahramanı Sirius Black'in kolunda duruyor.

Artık bu kahraman damgası biraz kilenmiş gibi duruyor, değil mi? Bir dakika için durup olaylara bakalım. Bir kez için fantezi yerine gerçeklere bakalım.

Gerçek Bir: Black, Potter'ların Sır Tutucusu oldu ve bu sırrı işkenceye rağmen on sene boyunca sakladı.

Gerçek İki: Bu on yılı, Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin elinde geçirdi.

Gerçek Üç: Karanlık İşaret artık Black'in kolunda görülebilir durumda.

Ama ne kadar zamandır oradaydı? Ve neden? Birçok kişi Black'in bununla mücadele ettiğini söyleyecektir ama neler olduğunu görenler için bu bir yalan. Buna çok az direndi ve bu merak etmemizi sağlamayacaksa ne sağlayacak? Kahraman artık doğru kelime değil. Aslında, hain daha çok uyuyor - Black açıkça düzenlenen Azkaban "kaçışından" beri Karanlık Lord'a hizmet ediyor ve şimdi bu gün ışığına çıktı. Bunu elbette ki inkâr edecek ama kolundaki yılandan sonra kim tartışabilir ki? İşte öğrendiniz - yalansız gerçek bu, buna rağmen Sihir Bakanlığı elbette yapabileceği kadar "kahramanına" yapışmaya devam edecek. Bu isteyerek cahillik mi yoksa suçu göz ardı etmek mi? Bu noktada bunu söylemek imkânsız ama zaten Black'in en iyi arkadaşı James Potter da yalan ve hileyle çok kolay bir şekilde Sihir Bakanı pozisyonuna kaydırılmıştı.

Artık savaş, siyah ve beyaz değil, tabi bu bir savaşsa. Şu anda Büyücü Dünyası, hepsine Karanlık Lord'un sahip olduğu bir oyunda piyon pozisyonunda görünüyor. Soru şu ki artık yalanlar ortaya çıktığına göre ortalama bir cadı ya da büyücü ne yapacak?

ÖZGÜRLÜĞÜN BEDELİ

Özel Muhabir, Charles Li

Bugün Diagon Yolu'nda bir mucize gerçekleşti. Klasik anlamda bir mucize değil - peri masalı veya büyülü yaratıklar değil - sadece eskilerde olabilecek bir kahramanlık ve cesaret. Yüzlerce büyücü ve cadı, imkânsız olarak adlandırılabilecek bir olaya tanık oldu. Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin Ölüm Yiyenlerinin Diagon Yolu'na gün ışığında saldırışını ve savaşamayan masumları katledişini izledik. Karanlık Lord'un bizzat kendisi tarafından yönlendirilen Ölüm Yiyenler, Büyücü Dünyası'nın en eski güvenli bölgelerinden birinde istedikleri gibi yıkım yaptılar.

Ya da neredeyse yok ettiler.

Gün ışığında. Binlerce değilse bile yüzlerce tanık önünde. Sadece bir kişi harekete geçti.

Sirius Black. Şimdiye kadar bu ismi duymaya alışmış olmamız lazım özellikle kahramanlıkla ve olağan dışı durumlarla ilgili bir durum olduğunda. Belki de, diğerleri yapamazken onun öne çıkmasına alışmamız lazım. Belki. Ama Diagon Yolu'ndaki o kader anını izleyenler onun hareketlerini unutamaz - ya da Sirius Black'in ödediği bedeli... Hepimiz donmuş ve harekete geçmekten korkarak kımıldamazken Sirius Black, savaşamayanları korumak için büyük çaba harcadı. Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi ile tek başına yüzleşti çünkü sadece gizli karargâhlarından Seherbazlar ve Hogwarts'tan iki profesör yardım etmek için geldi. Başka kimse değil.

Ve Sirius Black, bizim özgürlüklerimizin bedelini ödedi. Çok acı bir şekilde ödedi.

Artık Karanlık İşaret, Sirius Black'in kolunda yanıyor ve o kader gününde Diagon Yolu'nda bunu izleyen tek bir ruh bile bunun, onun isteğiyle olduğunu iddia edemez. Bunun nereye gideceğini kimse bilmiyor ama bizim tarafımızda duranlar, Sirius Black'in geçmişte yaptığı gibi gelecekte de aynı cesareti göstereceğini biliyor. Gelecek haftalarda dayanaklarımız azalıyor ama kalan azıcık umut artık tamamen Sirius Black'e odaklandı.

* * *

Remus, boşlukta tek başına siperleri dolaştı. Akşama doğru güneş gökyüzünde parlıyordu ama dışarıda zifiri karanlık olduğunu hissetti. Bir şey yanlıştı. Görülmeyen kuvveler onu, sonu bilinmeyen bir şeye doğru çekiyorlardı - neresi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama imgeler giderek daha sık ve daha açık olmaya başlıyordu. Kaynak ona haftalardır bir şeyi, önemli bir şeyi söylemeye çalışıyordu. Remus, sadece bunu ne olduğunu bilmeyi isterdi.

"Endişeli görünüyorsun."

Ses, sıçramasına neden oldu. Remus, ona kim yaklaşırsa yaklaşsın bilirdi - en kötü zamanlarda bile artan hisleri ve Kaynak sayesinde Remus, etrafının oldukça farkında oldurdu. Özellikle Hogwarts topraklarında ama nedense bu Severus Snape için hiç geçerli olmamıştı. Değişik bir şekilde Remus, Kaynağın Severus'u sevdiğini düşünüyordu.

"Bir şeyler olacak,"diye cevapladı yavaşça, yardımcısıyla yüzleşmek için dönerken. Severus elbette ki ilk gelen profesördü ve müdürü bulmak için bu kadar azimli olan tek kişiydi. Diğer herkes, akşam yemeğinde gelecekti ve Remus, gelmelerini dört gözle bekliyordu.

Severus homurdandı. "Bu yeni bir haber..."

"Açıkça." Remus onu ekşi bir bakış attı ve sonra tekrar omuz silkti. "Hayır... bu yaklaşan bir şey ve hissedebiliyorum."

"Hissediyor musun?" diye tekrarladı diğeri, kaşları yukarı kalkarken.

"Evet." Daha fazla şey söylemek isterdi ama... Çift kişiliğine lanet olsun, Severus. Sana daha çok güvenmek isterken buna cesaret edemediğim için lanet olsun - ve çoğu da benim güvenliğimden çok senin güvenliğin için. "Hissediyorum."

Akıllıca Snape daha fazla soru sormadı. Bunun yerine çok yavaşça konuştu. "Bir şey geliyor. Hogwarts'a."

"Voldemort?" Şaşırmış görünmek istememişti. Başarısız olan ve yıllar önceymiş gibi gelen devlerin atağından sonra Karanlık Lord, hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Hogwarts'ı tehdit etmemiş ve harekete geçmemişti. Beklemekten memnun gibiydi. Beklemekten ve öğrenmekten...

"Korkarım ki öyle," diye ekledi Severus.

"Korkar mısın?" diye tekrar etti Remus yumuşakça. Bu, Snape'in kullanmasına alışkın olduğu bir kelime değildi.

"Evet. Korkuyorum." Diğerinin gözlerinin yere baktığını gördü. Sesi sıkıntılıydı. "Bu yeri seviyorum. Öldüğünü görmeyeceğim."

Remus yutkundu. "Ölmemesi için elimizden geleni yapacağız."

"Umarım yaparız." Snape'in bakışları onunkiyle birleşti. "Ama en kötüsünden korkuyorum. Olaylar sona yaklaşıyor, Remus. Yakında saklanmak bitecek. Savaş çok yakında başlayacak."

"Daha başlamadı mı?" diye sordu Remus soğukça.

"Daha Karanlık Lord'un neye cesaret edeceğini göreceksin, dostum," dedi Severus sakince. "Görmemen için dua ediyorum."

* * *

Bakanlık, merkez binasını kurmak zorundaydı. Her buldukları geçici yer ya ihanetle açığa çıkarılmış ya da keşfedilmişti ve James, hayatları kolayca feda etmek istemiyordu. "Söylenti" (başka bir şekilde Severus Snape diye bilinirdi) Voldemort'un Lucius Malfoy'u Bakanlığın kurulan her binasını yok etmekle görevlendirdiğini söyledi ve Malfoy bu işi mükemmel bir şekilde gerçekleştirdi. Böylece yedi bölüm, gizli ve değişik yerlerde toplanmaya başlamıştı: James bile hepsinin yerini bilmiyordu ama onun ve Arthur'un tüm bölüm başkanlıyla iletişimi her zaman açık kalıyordu. Çoğu bölüm çok cılız işlerle ilgileniyordu ama hepsi çalışıyordu - iyi ya da kötü bakanlık faaliyet gösteriyordu.

Fazla ya da az. O ve Arthur, bir Muggle ofisini gizli olarak kullanıyorlardı ki çoğunlukla şömineyle evden çalışıyorlardı. Ofise "çirkin ofis" diyorlardı ve özel buluşmalar için kullanıyorlardı. Çok sık yapmayı ikisi de göze alamıyordu ama bazen mecbur kalıyorlardı.

"Fudge, Bölüm Başkanları'nı telaşlandırmaya başladı," dedi Arthur sessice. Her zamanki neşeli yüzünde çizgiler vardı: Bakanlığa yapılan saldırıdan sonra bir düzine, Diagon Yolu'na yapılan saldırıda da başka bir düzine yaş daha yaşlanmış gibiydi.

"Tekrar mı?" dedi James öfkeyle. "Hiç durmayacak mı?"

Arthur çarpıkça gülümsedi. "Bunu cevaplamamı istiyor musun?"

"Hayır," diye homurdandı. "Şimdi ne istiyor?"

"Barış. Daha fazla masum ölmeden bu savaşı bitirmemizi istiyor. Her ne pahasına olursa olsun," diye ekledi Arthur kederle.

"Neyi söylemiyorsun?" diye sordu James. Fudge, bunu Bakanlığın yıkılışından beri söylüyordu ve Dumbledore'un ölümü ona beklenmedik bir ilgi gösterilmesine neden olmuştu. Diagon Yolu'na yapılan atak, sadece daha fazla desteğe neden olmuştu - ama Arthur'un sesindeki bir şey, James'e daha farklı bir şey olduğunu söylemişti.

"Şu anda Veronica Nightshade, Haftalık Büyücü için özel bir makale hazırlıyor," diye cevapladı başkan yardımcısı. "Hogwarts'tan eski bir dost bunu bana söyledi. Başlık da 'Barışın Görüşü' olacakmış."

"Ah." Söylenecek çok az şey vardı. "Ne güzel."

"Oldukça," dedi Arthur homurdanarak. "Duyduğum kadarıyla büyük bölümü sana saldırıyor. Ve Seherbazlara."

James gözlerini yuvarladı. "Ve bu yeni bir şey mi?"

"Bu her zamankinden kötü..." Diğeri neşesizce güldü. "Seni savaş kışkırtıcısı olarak suçluyor ve Seherbazları da senin istekli oyuncakların olarak..."

"Savaş kışkırtıcısı ha?" Kendisine rağmen James, kötüce gülümsedi. "Ona karşı savaşı kışkırtmaktan hoşlanırdım."

"Evet, bende."

"Senin hakkında ne diyor?" diye sordu meraktan.

"Ah, her zamanki şeyleri... Yeteneksiz, beceriksiz, umutsuz ve ezik," diye cevapladı Arthur neşeyle. "Daha önce uğraşmadığımız bir sorun değil ama bilmeyi isteyeceğini düşündüm."

"Bu işten nefret ediyorum."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	25. Bölüm 25: Barışın Görüşü

Bölüm Yirmi Beş: Barışın Görüşü

Siyah baykuş gece yarısı James ve Lily'nin yatağının ayakucuna kondu, bir şekilde James ve Lily yatağa gider gitmez Grimmauld Meydanı'nın tüm korumalarını atlatmayı başarmıştı. Diagon Yolu'ndaki saldırıdan beri iki uzun gün geçmişti ve James, o zamandan beri uyumamıştı. Yeniden yapılandırmayla ve halkla ilişkilerle, dinlenmeyi düşünemeyecek kadar meşguldü ama şimdi yıkılmaya hazırdı. James, öğlenin erken saatlerinde Avalon'a seyahat etmeyi planlıyordu (tekerlekli sandalyeyle veya değil, Seherbaz yetenekleri hala mevcuttu) ve bunu kabul edilebilir bir gece uykusundan sonra yapmayı düşünüyordu.

Ta ki simsiyah baykuş gelip, yassı kırmızı gözlerini ona dikmeden önce.

Kırmızı gözler.

Tahmin edilemeyen bir şey olmadan önce James oturarak baykuştan mektubu kaptı- o kırmızı gözler son derece tanıdıktı. Nasıl ve niçin olduğunu anlamadı ve asla anlamayacaktı. Mektubu aldığı an baykuş ortadan yok oldu.

"Bu ne-?" diye Lily başladı, ama James sözünü kesti.

"Bilmiyorum."

Titreyerek, mührü kırdı. Bir parçası açmak istemiyordu- bütün içgüdüleri ona, bu mektubun kötü olduğunu dair çığlık atıyordu. Bir Seherbaz olarak geçen yıllar James'e içgüdülerine güvenmeyi öğretmişti... ama ona nasıl kaçacağını da öğretmemişlerdi. Hayatı boyunca, James tehditlerle yüzleşmişti. Şimdi durmayacaktı.

Mektup James onu açarken hışırdadı. Parşömen eski zamanlardan kalmaydı ve dokuması ona bunun el yapımı olduğunu söylüyordu. Büyücü Dünyasında bile, böyle kâğıtlar ender- ve çok pahalıydı. On dört Aile bile önemli meseleleri saklamak dışında böyle şeyleri asla kullanmazdı. Sihir asla böyle kâğıt üretemezdi.

Bu bile ona yeterli olmalıydı. Ama zarif, eski moda el yazısını görünce James farkına vardı.

_Sevgili James,_

_Son zamanlarda dünyamızın barış için özleminin farkındayım. Seninde bildiğin gibi, sıradan bireylerin inandığının aksine, barışın kurulmasına engel değilim. Savaş kimseye hizmet etmiyor. Ben bu durumu yüksek oranda düzeltebilecek biriyim._

_Dünyamız yeterince acı çekti. Kimse bu savaşın insanlarımıza verdiği zararı benden daha fazla anlayamaz. Böyle bir şeyin asla benim niyetimin olmadığını, şüphesiz ki senin statündeki bir büyücü biliyordur. Her nasılsa, 21 yıllık çatışma benim hareketlerimi halkın gözünde sapıtmıştır ve buna cevaben bunları yazıyorum._

_Ben barışı arzuluyorum. Bunu koşulsuz şekilde söylüyor ve elimi sana uzatıyorum, James Potter, umuyorum ki bu çabada bana katılacaksın. Bana katıl ve karanlık bitsin. Bu savaşı durdurmama yardım et, James, daha fazla kimse acı çekmeden önce._

_Küçük bir şey istiyorum. İtaat istemiyorum, teslim olmanı istemiyorum. Gücümü dünyamızı kırmak için değil kurtarmak için kullanmaya çabalıyorum. Senden tek istediğim hükümetinin Sirius Black'i bana teslim etmesi ve böylece çatışmalar bitecek._

_Teklifimi dikkatlice düşün, James ve önce sana güvenenleri düşün. Bütün kalbimle barışı arzuluyorum, ama eğer beni reddedersen, yeteneklerimi en iyi şekilde bu savaşı sürdürmek için kullanacağım ve kaybetmeyeceğim. Sana bir şans veriyorum Sihir Bakanı. İyiliğimi boşa harcama._

_Ave Atque Vale:_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_İkinci Aile, Marvolo_

_Slytherin'lerin soyundan_

_Lord Voldemort._

_

* * *

_Ada biliyordu. Her zaman bilirdi.

Burası şüphesiz Büyücü Dünyasında ki yerlerden basitçe... farklıydı. Köklerine, toprağına, özüne sihir gömülmüş yerler vardır. Çoğunlukla, antik yerler, evler veya zamanla sihir kullananların odağı olan yerlerdir. Çoğu bilinir. Bazıları, nasılsa, unutulmuştur. Hepsi, her nasılsa, eşsizdir.

Ve Avalon en eskisiydi.

Hogwarts gibi daha iyi bilinen yerlerin aksine, Avalon'un kendi bilinci yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Adanın ruhu yoktu, sıcaklığı yoktu, kişiliği yoktu. Ama o farklıydı. Çok azı bunun nasıl olduğunu açıklayabilirdi ve "büyülü" kelimesi akla hemen Avalon'u getirirdi. Ama kimse adanın canlı olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Sadece güçlü.

Bu his, nasılsa, kadim adanın sahip olduğu tek niteliği ya da tek gizemi değildi. Hava durumu da bunlardan biriydi.

Avalon'un mevsimleri yoktu. Bahar yok, kış, yaz, ya da sonbahar adaya asla gelmedi; hatta hava dünyanın durumunu yansıtıyordu: en umutsuz zamanlarda çok sert ve barışta yumuşaktı. Adayı evleri yapan Seherbazlar havayı izlemeyi biliyorlardı, çünkü suyun ötesinde olanları sıklıkla belirtiyordu. Gri gökyüzü karanlığın yükseldiğine işaret ediyorsa, bulutsuz ve güneşli günler her şeyin kaybedilmediğine işaretti. Yine de, havanın durumu genelde sadece hafif bir hatırlatmaydı- böyle bir şey daha önce görülmemişti.

Fırtınalar bu akşam adayı sallıyordu. Beklenmedik yıldırım ve şimşekler kadim Roma-stili binaları kurulduğu yerde alaşağı etmekle tehdit ediyordu, yinede hala gittikçe şiddetleniyor ve şiddetleniyordu.

* * *

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

James ürperdi. Asla, bir kere bile, Karanlık Lord' un bu isimle görüldüğü ve ya duyulduğu bilinmiyordu. Asla Muggle ismini kabul etmediği gibi bununla beraber dünyaya en eski On dört Ailenin ikinci ailesinin varisi olduğunu da söylememişti, bu zaten Büyücü Dünyası'ndaki çoğu insanın düşünmeye bile korktuğu bir durumdu. James yutkundu. Voldemort yasak ismi kullanmıştı- ve bunu çok açıkça, korkusuzca yapmıştı. Kasıtlı olarak.

Bu, tıpkı sahanın ortasına bir eldiven fırlatıp meydan okuması gibiydi. Doğacak sonuçları daha fazla umursamadığını, artık korkacak bir şeyi olmadığını söylüyordu. Açıkça, Voldemort kazandığından o kadar çok emindi ki, kolayca, eski Muggle ismini kullanabiliyordu- çünkü kimse nereden geldiğini sorgulamaya cesaret edemezdi.

"O ne, James?"

Yeniden yutkundu, uyuşuk hissediyordu ve tek kelime etmeden mektubu Lily'ye verdi. Konuşabileceğini bile sanmıyordu- Hala bu üç kelimenin imasını anlamak için beyni deli gibi çalışıyordu. Lily hayretle nefesini tutana kadar James ne söylendiğinden çok nasıl söylendiğini düşünmeye devam etti. Kadının eli, sağ kolunda buz gibiydi.

"Bu piç herif," diye küfretti Lily ki bu daha önce hiç yapmadığı bir şeydi. "Ne cüretle...?"

"Oh, bu çok zekice," diye yanıtladı James sakince. "Hakkını vermeliyim."

"Ne...?"

İçini çekti. "Bunu bir düşün, Lily. Bunu duyan tek kişi ben değilim. Olamam." James kaşlarını çattı. "Benim cevabımın ne olacağını biliyor."

"O zaman dünyadan ne istiyor?" Gözünün kenarından, James onun dudağını ısırmasını, ve karısının güzel yüzünün konsantrasyondan buruşmasını izledi. "Voldemort'un bile senin Sirius'a ihanet etmektense ölmeyi yeğleyeceğini anlamış olması lazım."

"Bir an bile düşünmeden."

"O zaman ne?" diye sordu endişeyle, farkında olmadan saçının tutamıyla oynarken. "Her zaman bir nedeni vardır."

James başını salladı. "Bu da benim korktuğum şey. Mektubu nasıl imzaladığını fark ettin mi?"

"Ev-oh." Lily gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Sana bir mesaj yolluyor."

"Birden fazla," diye nefes verdi. "Ama niçin? Ve neden?"

Kadının verecek cevabı yoktu ve olaylar akıllarında şekillenirken onlar sessizce otururdu. Voldemort kesinlikle James'in vereceğini düşünmüş olamazdı... Olabilir miydi? Hayır. Bu kadar kör olamazdı, James'in bu konuda sadakatsiz olduğunu düşünemezdi. Başka bir şey olmalıydı. Bir şey daha...

"Eğer beni reddedersen, yeteneklerimi en iyi şekilde bu savaşı sürdürmek için kullanacağım ve kaybetmeyeceğim,'" Lily sessizce okudu. "Suçu sana devirmeye mi çalışıyor?"

"Bu mümkün mü?" diye karşılık verdi James.

"Bu mektubu kimin gördüğüne bağlı," diye cevapladı mantıklıca.

James hırladı. "Oh, bu şeyi yok edeceğim. Onun oyununu oynamamanın yolu yok."

"Bunu bekliyor olmalı, James."

"İşte bu yüzden her dergi ve gazetenin editörünü arayıp eski iyiliklerim için başka bir iyilik isteyeceğim," dedi suratsızca. "Bu dışarıya çıkmayacak."

Lily kafasını salladı. "Bunun yeterli olmasını umuyorum."

"Ben de," diye itiraf etti sessizce, mektubu onun ellerinden alırken. Uzun bir süre, antik kâğıda gözlerini dikti, zarif yazıya baktı ve neyi göremiyor olduğunu merak etti.

Ya da Sirius'u gerçekten bu kadar çok istiyordu.

Dudağını ısırdı. "Galiba Sirius onu korkuttu, Lily," dedi düşünceli şekilde James. "Bence gerçekten korkuttu."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Bu mektup neredeyse zayıflığın bir işareti," diye yanıtladı yavaşça. "Sirius'un onun için bir tehdit olduğunu kabul ediyor... Bu yüzden Sirius'u yok etmeli yoksa savaşı kazanamaz."

"Bunun onun niyeti olduğundan şüpheliyim."

"Fark etmez ." James kafasını salladı. "Bunu itiraf etmek istemiyor olabilir, ama Voldemort'un Sirius'u öldürmesi gerek."

"Ya da daha kötüsü," diye Lily fısıldadı.

James yutkundu. "Ya da daha kötüsü," diye onayladı.

En iyi arkadaşını bu şekilde, sanki Sirius'un oynatılması gereken bir satranç taşıymış gibi düşünmek korkunçtu. Voldemort'un mektubu James'in beyninin çalışmasına neden oldu ve her açıdan başkam onun işiydi. Yine de bu doğru değildi. Dört masum çocuk nasıl dönüştü... neye dönüştü? Kahramanlara? Bu garip bir düşünceydi. Yirmi bir yıl önce, Sirius'la Hogwarts Ekspresi'nde ilk tanıştığı gün, James bu kötü ve kaygısız oğlanın Voldemort'la yüzleşip ve sağ kalan tek büyücü olacağını asla düşünmemişti. Hem de iki kere.

Ve şimdi bu piç benim en yakın arkadaşımı istiyor. On yıl boyunca benim için acı çeken, bana ihanet edemeyecek kadar çok sadık olan adamı istiyor - ve Voldemort benim Sirius'a ihanet etmemi bekliyor. Bunu yaparken Büyücü Dünyası'na hizmet ettiğini iddia edecekti. James hasta hissetti ve gerçeği biliyordu. Sirius bunu yapardı. Ama ben yapamam. Bu en iyisi olacaksa bile, yapamazdım.

Gelecek her ne getirirse getirsin.

* * *

Gözleri karanlıkta birden açıldı ve Sirius nefes almak için uğraştı. Soğuk parmaklar boğazını sıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ve içgüdüyle çığlık atmamak için savaşıyordu. Titriyordu, Sirius oturma pozisyonuna gelmek ve kontrolünü sağlamak için kendini zorladı. Sadece bir kâbus olmalıydı. Fazlası değil. Sadece bir kâbus...

Öyle miyim? diye sordu soğuk ses. Sirius şaşkınlıktan neredeyse yataktan aşağı düşüyordu. Ürperdi.

"Git ," dedi havaya, kelimeleri yüksek sesle duyma ihtiyacıyla. Ama zayıf bir cevaptı ve Voldemort kahkaha attı.

Asla 'gitmeyeceğim,' açık olan bir şeyi belirtiyormuş gibi cevap verdi. Seni asla bırakmayacağım. Yaşadığın sürece buradayım. Ya da sen ölene kadar...

"Ya da sen ölüne kadar," diye karşılık verdi Sirius, yataktan çıkarken. Hareket etmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Daha fazla kahkaha.

Sirius ışıkları açmaya zahmet etmedi, çoğunlukla Voldemort'un bunu yapmasını beklediğini bildiği için ve sonrasında ruhunun içindeki karanlıkla savaşmaya çalıştığından dolayı. Ama Sirius karanlıkta evdeydi; yıllardır buradaydı. Ayrıca ay, dev çatı pencerelerinden yeterince ışık sağlıyordu. Ana Villa'daki eski dairedeydi, Seherbazlar için her lüksün dahil olduğu yerde. Şu anda fark ettiğinden değil- Sirius sadece ferah odasında adımlayacak kadar yeterli yer olmasıyla ilgileniyordu.

Adımlamak yıpranmış sinirlerini biraz da olsa yatıştırıyordu. Bunun yanında sessizlik, yatıştırmıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un kahkahalarının yankılanması bile solduğunda, Sirius'u tam bir sessizlikle bıraktı. Gelen tek ses cilalanmış tahta zemin üzerinde çıplak ayaklarıyla yürüdüğü için duyulan ayak sesleriydi ve Sirius sessizliğin onu sinirlendirmediğini kabul etmekten hiç hoşlanmıyordu. Başka biri, Voldemort'un sessizliğinin gittiği için olduğunu düşünebilirdi ama o, daha iyi biliyordu. Sirius, Karanlık Lord'un, kırılgan bilincini bekleyip pusuya yattığını biliyordu.

"Ne istiyorsun?" diye sordu. Cevap çabuk geldi.

Seni, Sirius. Sadece seni.

"Hayır."

Hayır?

"Bana sahip değilsin."

Değil miyim? Yumuşak, neredeyse nazik bir kahkahayla. Senin kolunda yanan benim İşaretime ne dersin?

Sirius cevaplayamadan acı onu yuttu ve yere düştü, şiddetli acıyla nefes almaya ve çığlık atmamaya çalışıyordu. Vücudu sarsıldı ve kontrolünü sağlamak için savaşırken kafasını sert tahtaya vurmamak için uğraştı. Bir anlığına, Sirius'un gözleri tamamen karardı ve sonra yeniden başladı, hava için solumaya ve acıyı geri itmeye zorladı. Ama çabası yeterli değildi ve aklında kahkahayı duydu-yapabildiğince savaştı, Sirius tamamen Voldemort'un insafına kaldığını biliyordu.

Sonra birdenbire, acı durdu, Sanki karanlık Lord onun aklını okumuş gibi. Belki... Güçlükle ayaklarının üstüne kalktı.

"Et ve kan sadece," diye hırladı, "Kalp ya da ruh değil."

Sadece soğuk kahkaha vardı, ama bağın güçlendiğini hissetti. Hayır, Voldemort onun düşüncelerini duyamazdı... düşüncelerini bir kitap gibi okuyabilirdi. Hayır. Pek sayılmaz. Acıyı ve umutsuzluğu okuyabilirdi. Ve onları kullanabilirdi.

Katiyetle kafasına girmişti. Voldemort haklıydı. O kazanmıştı.

Artık bitti, arkadaşım.

Camdan dışarı gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu, bakıyor ve titriyordu. Pencerenin eşiğine tutunmak da yardımcı oluyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu. Çok zor ve çok uzun süre savaşmıştı...ve bir hiç için. Kalbi ki onu bu kadar uzağa taşıyan, artık onun değildi. Bütün gücüyle bunu inkâr etse de- geriye bir şey kalmamıştı. Hiçbir şans. Bitmişti.

"Hayır."

Konuşmaya niyetlenmemişken kelime ağzından kaçmıştı ve Sirius'u ürküttüğü kadar Voldemort'u da ürkütmüştü. Hayır?

"Hayır."

Acı neredeyse gözlerini kararttı, ama nasılsa ayaklarının üstünde kaldı. Saldırının ona geldiğini hissediyordu ama garip bir şekilde uzak ve gerçek değilmiş gibi geliyordu. Sirius pencerenin eşiğinde sendeledi ve kendini yıldızlara bakarken yakaladı. Nefes al. Nefes ver. Ve Voldemort onun karşı koymasıyla eğlenmişti.

Kazanamazsın, Sirius. Şimdi değil.

Kafasını salladı. Kelimeler boğazından hırıltılar şeklinde çıktı. "Kazanabilirim. Kazanacağım."

Yumuşak kahkaha, neredeyse gerçekten üzülmüş gibiydi. Asla yeterince güçlü olmayacaksın.

"Düşündüğünden daha güçlüyüm."

Evet, güçlüsün, bir şeyi açıkça ifade ediyormuş gibi cevap geldi. Ama yeterince değil. Senin gibi adamlar asla değildirler.

"Asla?" diye meydan okudu Sirius. Yıllar boyunca acı çekmek de içgüdüsel gelen karşı koyma dürtüsünü yok edememişti ve yine aklıda belirmişti. Kimse Sirius'a pes etmeyi öğretmemişti-Voldemort çalışmıştı ama bu ders'e kafası basmamıştı.

Karşı koyamayacağın şey, benim ne olduğum.

"Koyacağım." Kelimeler düşünmeden ağzından çıkmıştı.

Ne?

Soğuk hisseti.

"Sen neysen, ben o olacağım."

_Çeviren: elmind_


	26. Bölüm 26: Korku Başlıyor

Bölüm Yirmi Altı: Korku Başlıyor

Genellikle, Weasley ikizlerinin şafaktan önce kalkma konusunda bir kuralları vardır. Ama amaç muziplik veya haylazlık değilse, uyanmak kesinlikle bekleyebilir. Uyku, ne de olsa, dünyadaki en önemli şeylerden biriydi. Çünkü enerji ve hayal gücü sağlıyordu. (ve kimse Fred ve George Weasley'de ikisinden de bolca bulunmadığını inkâr edemez). Onlar bu özellikleri sayesinde birer Hogwarts efsaneleriydiler ve ikisi bu özelliklerini mümkün olan her zamanda geliştirdiler. Özellikle geç saatte uyuma yoluyla.

Ancak bazı şeyler var ki uykudan çok daha önemliydi, hatta muziplikten bile.

"Lee, orada mısın?" sordu kafası şöminede ikizininkine yapışık olan Fred. Kovuk, ancak bütün Weasley ailesinin uykuda olduğu zamanki kadar sessizdi. İkisi hariç hepsi...

"Buradayım." Ses boğuktu fakat birden Lee Jordan'ın kafası gözüktü.

"Kusura bakmayın. Annemin yukarda dolandığını duydum sandım."

Fred yutkundu. Paranoyak ve dehşete düşmüş Mrs. Jordan'ın Lee'yi kafası şöminedeyken yakalaması ihtiyaçları olan en son şeydi. Özellikle oğlunu büyüyle ilgili her şeyden uzak tutmaya kararlıyken - büyücü arkadaşları da dâhil. "Tekrar arayabiliriz-"

"Hayır, şimdi konuşsak daha iyi... Uyuduğundan oldukça eminim," dedi Lee sözünü keserek.

"Peki, o zaman," George kafasını salladı, sonra ikizine göz attı. İkili bir an tereddüt etti, birbirlerinin gözünde kararsızlığı okumalarına rağmen hazırlardı. George devam etti: "Bak, Lee, çok zamanımızın olmadığını biliyorum, ama bir planımız var."

"Eğer beni buradan çıkarmayı içeriyorsa, ben varım," hemen cevapladı Lee.

"Öyle," diye George yanıtladı. "Hogwarts'a dönmek istediğini varsayarsak."

"Maytap mı geçiyorsun? Geri dönmek için Tertemiz 9'mu yakarım!"

"Annen almamış mıydı onu senden?" Fred merakla sordu, aklı zehir gibi çalışıyordu. İşte bu bir fikir...

"Yok, babamın eski Patlayan Yıldızını benimki olarak yutturdum anneme. Yani onu yakmış oldu," diye sırıtarak yanıtladı Lee. "Gerçi çok yakındı. Fakat bunun planınızla alakası ne?"

"Eh, eğer seni Hogwarts'a getirmenin bir yolunu bulursak, Profesör Lupin eve gitmene izin vermez," diye açıkladı Fred.

"Zaten orda daha güvende olursun," diye ekledi George. "Annen ne düşünüyorsa düşünsün."

"Evet, bir tek beni büyüyle ilgili hiçbir şeye yakınlaşmama bile izin vermemesi hariç," diye hatırlattı Lee. "Eğer buraya gelirseniz, beni gözünün önünden ayırmaz."

Fred kıs kıs güldü. "İşte, dostum, orası dost canlısı komşun Kışkırtıcı Bela İçin Sihirli ve Görünmez Topluluğun devreye girdiği yer." Sırıttı. "Açıkla, George."

"Memnuniyetle." İkizi Fred'e, şöminedeki kafasıyla yarı-reverans yaparak. "Biz mütevazı öğrenciler için Hogwarts Ekspres'ine binme zamanı geldiğinde, Ron ve Ginny dikkat dağıtmayla sahne alacaklar - bizim masum küçük kız kardeşimizin son zamanlarda çok yararlı olduğunu kanıtladığını sana söylemiş miydik? - çünkü Annemiz ne planladığımızı bir bilse bizim dışarı çıkmamıza asla izin vermez."

"Ve bizim sevgili kardeşlerimiz, suç ortağı olan Harry ve Hermione ile birlikte kalabalığın dikkatlerini başka tarafa çekerken-"

"Arabayı çalacağız," tamamladı George.

Lee ikizlerin son akıl zerrelerini de kaybettiklerini düşünerek; "Ne?"

"Ve gelip seni alacağız," diye ciddice açıkladı Fred.

"Kesin yakalanacaksınız. Araba sürmeyi biliyor musunuz ki?" diye sordu dostları. George sadece sırıttı.

"Gerek yok."

"Ha?"

"Arabayı çalacağız,"açıkladı George. "Babamın arabasını."

Lee boş boş baktı ve Fred sonunda ona acıdı.

"Babamın uçan Ford Anglia'sını."

* * *

"Günaydın, Baba."

"Günaydın, Neville," dalgınca yanıtladı Frank, aklı sadece ve sadece tek bir şeye odaklanmıştı: kahve. Sert ve siyah kahve...

Demlik, çok şükür, doluydu ve biri, Frank'i ilk fincanını almaya çalışırken, yanağından öptü. "Berbat gözüküyorsun, canım."

Frank homurdanarak buhar çıkaran kahveye Soğutma Büyüsünü yaptı ve oburca içti. Kahvenin hemşerileri (gerçeği söylemek gerekirse ailesinin çoğu) tarafından İngiliz olmayan bir şey olarak görülmesini hiç mi hiç umursamıyordu. Onun için önemli olan şey kafein, tat ve harikulade kokuydu. Ve kafein. Uyandırma Büyüsü ve çayın yapamadığı bazı şeyler vardı.

Sadece fincanını bitirdiğinde kendini belli belirsiz bir şekilde insan olarak hissediyordu- uzun ve berbat iki gün olmuştu ve uykunun kendisine hiçbir faydasının olmadığını gördü. Her bir kemiği ağrıyordu ve işler iyiye gideceği de benzemiyordu. Alice, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi'nin bir diğer hamlesi için Bakanlıkla olan toplantısını bitirdikten hemen sonra Frank'in öğle yemeği vaktinde Avalon'a dönmesi gerekti.

"Sağ ol, Alice," sonunda kendine ikinci fincanını doldururken cevapladı. "Bir adamı utandırmayı iyi biliyorsun."

Kıkırdadı, fakat gözlerinin altında karanlık çizgiler oluşmuştu bile. "Çalışıyorum."

"Ne zaman gidiyorsun?" Frank bu fincanı soğutmaya uğraşmadı; sıcak kahvenin boğazından aşağı dökülmesinin verdiği hissi seviyordu.

"Bir saat civarında," diye omuz silkerek yanıtladı. "Bu kadar erken kalmak istemedim ve kalmayacaktım da, eğer Gelecek Postası baykuşu pencereye çarpmasaydı. Sanırım Neville yine açmayı unuttu."

"Anne!" Oğulları Quidditch bölümünden gözlerini ayırıp kaşlarını çatarak. "Sana söyledim, hayalet yaptı.

Frank kıs kıs gülerek sordu. "Hangisi?"

"Biliyon. O Hayalet," yanıtladı Neville. "O."

"Oh, evet. Bence Bay-Lonbottomlara-Adımı-Söylemeyi-Reddediyorum-Çünkü-Lonbottomlar-Gelmeden-Çok-Önce- Bu-Evde-Öldüm." diye gözlerini devirdi Frank. "O...beyefendi birazcık bela olmaya başladı."

"Katılıyorum," diye onayladı Alice. "Biraz önce küçük bir Aggripa kardeşler gibi sıkıştırmıştım. Fakat onlardan öyle çok vardı ki, hiçbir fikrim yok hangi pi-" Frank, onu tekmeledi. "Ahh!"

Melekçe gülümsedi ve Neville onlara aldırmadı. "Oklar kazanmış, 150 ye 70."

"Ee, kahvaltıya ne oldu?" diye kıkırdadı Frank. "Açlıktan ölüyorum."

"Hazırlamak üzereydim," diye karşı çıktı Alice.

"Sen mi?" diye homurdandı. "Sen tüm Glen Ridge'i yakar kül edersin!"

"Daha çok yumurtaları taşa çevirmek gibi," diye geveledi Neville ve Frank kahkaha attı.

"Endişelenme, Neville," diye garanti verdi oğluna. "Seni Annenin yemeklerinden kurtaracağım." Gösterişle salladı asasını. "Ee, Şahane Şef bugün ne hazırladı?

AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Kahretsin!" Alice asasını kaptığı gibi; "O hayaleti öldüreceğim.!"

"Ahh!" Sandalyesinde kıvrıldı Neville, şeffaf elleri tutarak. "Bana bir şeyler atmayı kes!"

Frank büyü yaptı fakat ıskaladı, Alice'in girişimi ise büfenin kapısını patlattı ve bir yığın çanak havaya uçtu. Neville uçan kızartma tavasını atlattı ve Frank'in sonra onu azarlamasına yol açacak olan bir küfür savurarak masanın altına daldı.

"Offf...!" Bir çanak Alice'nin kafasına çarptı.

"Çık mutfağımdan seni protoplazmik psikopat!" diye gürledi Frank, aynen Alice'nin sonunda Bence Bay-Lonbottomlara-Adımı-Söylemeyi-Reddediyorum-Çünkü-Lonbottomlar-Gelmeden-Çok-Önce- Bu-Evde-Öldüm'ü Hayalet-Yollama Büyüsüyle köşeye sıkıştırdı. Ulumayla birlikte bıktırıcı hayalet kayboldu.

"Sonunda," soluklanarak, düğüm olmuş kahverengi saçını gözünden sıyırdı. "İyice bıktım bundan."

Frank içi çekerek; "Daha da kötüleşiyor," diye karısına katılarak. "Artık bir nebze bile komik değil."

"Hiçbir zaman değildi," diye somurtarak cevapladı Alice.

"O," dedi Neville, masanın altından sürünerek çıkarak, "Yaşı Tutmayan Büyücülük Kararnamesinin tamamen aptalca olmasına kusursuz bir örnek."

"Buna benzer zamanlarda, katılmak zorundayım," diye başıyla onayladı Alice, asasını bir oyuğa dürttü ve dağılmış çanakları toplamak için kıvırdı. "Bir yokedici tutmamız gerekiyor."

"Bence Bay-Lonbottomlara-Adımı-Söylemeyi-Reddediyorum-Çünkü-Lonbottomlar-Gelmeden-Çok-Önce- Bu-Evde-Öldüm Yerleşmiş Gulyabani ve Hayalet Taşıma Poliçesi'nde zaman aşımına uğramış."

."Şaka yapıyorsun." diye inledi Neville. Aynı zamanda, Alice Frank'e dik dik baktı.

"Ona öyle demeyi keser misin?"

"Cık," diye neşeyle yanıtladı, sonra bir çift çanak alıp Alice vererek, konuya geri döndü. "Ne yazık ki, yine de, şaka yapmıyorum. En eski gulyabani ve hayaletler o poliçede dede oldu."

"Yine Bakanlığın salaklığı..."

"Neville!" diye çıkıştı Alice.

"Ne var, Anne?" diye masumca sordu. "Hiç yalan söylüyor gibi değilim."

Alice inleyerek; "Toplumsal değerleri küçümseyen bir çocuk."

"Aç bir toplumsal değerleri küçümseyen adamın çocuğu." diye cevapladı Frank. "O geri gelmeden kahvaltı yapalım."

* * *

"Bakanlık toplantılarından nefret ediyorum," diye sızlandı James, Lily'nin homurdanmasına sebep olarak.

"Nefret eden sen misin? Ben bunu 5 yıldır yapıyorum," dedi karnına yumruk atarak. "En azından sen Seherbaz olarak kaytarıyordun."

"Kaytarmak. Doğru."

Yan yana konferans odasına gittiler. James toplantının yerinin Kurucunun Hanı olmasını kararlaştırdı ve Voldemort'un saldırmaması için dua etti. Kurucunun Hanı, eski bir Büyücü barınağıydı, buna rağmen kimse hangi "kurucu"nun adını aldığını bilmiyordu. Yine de, hoş bir konferans odası vardı ve sahibi Sihir Bakanlığına ve bölüm başkanlarına ev sahipliği yapmaktan hoşnuttu. James'in tek umudu kadının bundan pişman olarak yaşamaması-veya ölmemesiydi.

Potterlar gelen en son kişilerdi ve oturan bakanlar kibar bir şekilde ayağa kalktılar. Çabucak, James masanın etrafında göz gezdirdi ve ne kadar az insanın Alice Longbottom'ın yanına oturmayı tercih ettiğini fark etti-Seherbazlara duyulan bir güvensizlik miydi? Peter kadının yanına oturdu, fakat Peter görünüşü hiçbir zaman umursamazdı. Kadının sağında, ancak, Sihirli Yaratıkları Kontrol ve Düzenleme Dairesinden Amos Diggory vardı ve o da tamamıyla perişan görünüyordu. Diggory'nin karşısında Ulaşımdan Marcy Basil vardı, fakat Alice'in karşısında Fudge oturuyordu ve eğer bu durum önem taşımıyorsa, James bir çay bardağıydı. Sihirli Oyunlar ve Sporlar Dairesinden Nathaniel Adams Fudge'ın sağındaydı, öyle bir pozisyonda tamamen rahat görünüyordu ki bu Bakanı hiç şaşırtmadı hatta biraz hayal kırıklığına uğrattı. Uzak köşede, Adam'ın sağında ve duvarın yanında Esrar Dairesinden Lachlan Pritchard oturuyordu, çılgın ve soğuk bir ifade takınarak. Aslında bu beklenen bir şeydi. Lachlan kariyerine Ağza-Alınmaz olarak başlamıştı ve hala sahadaki en ünlü büyücülerden biriydi. Ancak bu sosyal kabiliyetlerine bir şey katmamıştı.

Gözler onu dikkatlice izliyordu, liderlerinin harekete geçmesini veya yıkılmasını bekliyorlardı-ve bütün açıklıkla, James astlarının böyle düşünmelerini yanlış bulamazdı. Gerçi birçoğu sonunda iki gün içinde ilk iyi gece uykusuna ulaşmıştı ama hala çoğu yüz kara halkalarla kaplıydı, ya yorgunluktan ya da stresten.

Bizzat James, ikisini de hissediyordu ve taşıması gereken, bütün diğerlerinden çok daha ağır bir yükü vardı. Boğazını temizledi ve; "Geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkürler," dedi Bakan sessizce, pürüzsüz maun masaya süzülerek. "Buraya gelmekle aldığınız riskleri anlıyorum ve kısa tutmaya çalışacağım. Lütfen, oturun."

Kimse şikâyet etmedi. Lily, James'in soluna Arthur ise sağına geçti, gergin gözüküyordu-hala? James umutsuzca Arthur'a canını görevinde neyin sıktığını sormak istiyordu, fakat hiç zaman yoktu. Çoğu şey için hiç zaman yoktu.

"Sizden toplanmamızı birkaç nedenden ötürü istedim," James devam etti, "en önemlisi ne yapacağız. Çok sert bir darbe aldık, fakat arkamıza bakamayız. Diagon Yolu saldırısı 3 gün önceydi. İleriye doğru ilerlemeliyiz."

Nathaniel Adams sertçe somurtarak; "Saldırıda ölenleri ve acı çekenleri duygusuz bir şekilde göz ardı etmenden hiç hoşnut değilim."

"Bende öyle," dedi James, Adams'ın gözünün içine bakarak. "Fakat yapmak zorundayız. Eğer buradan devam etmezsek, nereden edeceğiz? Hangi tür liderler yasın hüküm vermeyi etkilemesine izin verir ve yaşayanlara olan sorumluluklarını unutturabilir?

"Sorumluluklar," dedi Marcy Basil sessizce belirterek, "yerine getiremediğimiz."

Yüzlerdeki anlaşmayı gören James hızlıca konuya gelmesini biliyordu. "Henüz başarısız olmadık," diğerlerine hatırlatarak. "Ve olmayacağız, savaşmayı sürdürdüğümüz sürece."

"Fakat seni yok etmeye çalışan birini nasıl yenebilirsin?" diye dertlice sordu Amos Diggory.

"Takım çalışmasıyla." Sürpriz bir şekilde, kafaların dönmesine yol açan konuşan Peter'dı. "Yürekle."

Arthur başıyla onaylayarak; "Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin püskürtüldüğünü unutamazsınız. Evet, çok kişiyi yaraladı, çok kötü bir şekilde yaraladı, fakat rakipsiz değildi. Umutsuz değiliz. Peter'ın dediği gibi, takım çalışması ve yürek bizi ilerilere götürecek."

"Ve umutta öyle," Alice Longbottom sessizce araya girdi. Odada ki daire başkanı-olmayan tek kişiydi (Lily dışında ki oda James'in sekreteriydi), yinede en sakin insandı, Adam'ın düşmanca bakışlarına rağmen. "Yıllarca, dünyamız bir kahraman bekledi, bir kahraman, hepimizi kurtaracak olan. Şu andan itibaren, yine de, bence bir kişi zafere veya yenilgiye yol açamaz. Birlikte durmalıyız. Birlikte umut etmeliyiz. Ve birlikte savaşmalıyız. Yalnız kalırsak, Diagon Yolundaki masumların çektiği acıları hepimiz çekeceğiz."

"Fakat bizim bir kahramanımız var, Alice, tatlım." Ancak Fudge konuşunca James rakibinin şimdiye kadar garip bir biçimde sessiz kaldığını fark etti. Fakat şimdi gümüş-saçlı büyücünün gözleri parıldıyordu. "Savaşı tek-başına bitirebilecek biri."

Peter hoşnutsuzlukla; "Bu kadar ağır bir yükü sadece bir adamın omuzlarına yüklemenin haksız olduğuna inanıyorum. Sirius çoktan-"

"Oh, onu kastetmedim." Fudge'ın gülüşü göz kamaştırıcıydı, fakat James'e döndüğünde, gözleri donuklaştı. "Sevgili Sihir Bakanımızın aldığı bir mektuptan bahsediyorum. Bu acıya bir son verme gücünü veren bir mektuptan. Ebediyen."

James donakaldı.

Soğuk bir şekilde, Lily'nin sorusunu duydu, "Nerden biliyorsun?"

"Sevgili Lily, ben-" Diğerlerinden biri sözünü keserek.

"Ne mektubu?" diye sordu Adams.

"Kimden?" diye bilmek istedi Marcy.

"Sözünü tutmaz," haşin bir ses araya girerek. "Eğer Voldemort'tansa, hayır gelmez."

James'in donmuş zihni çözülürken, ilk gördüğü Peter'ın soluk yüzüydü-çok uzun zamandır Ölüm Yiyendi. Ve çok daha uzun zamandır da bir Çapulcu.

Peter'ın sağ eli sol kolunun yenini kavrıyordu.

"Karanlık Lord'tan bir mektup mu aldın?" diye şüpheci bir şekilde sordu Diggory.

"Evet aldım." Sonunda, James sesini buldu, fakat Fudge'ın küçümseyici gülüşü çığlık atma isteği uyandırdı. "Her halükârda, saygıdeğer Sihirsel Kazalar ve Felaketler Dairesi Başkanının aksine," durdu ve Fudge bir dik dik baktı. "bunun geçerli bir çözüm olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

"Şuna inanıyorum ki, bu bize savaşın bitmesi için beklenen fırsatı sunuyor," yanıtladı diğeri, kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde ellerini kavuşturarak.

"Ben inanmıyorum." James ayağa kalkıp astlarına karşı gelmeyi diledi, fakat özrü bunu yapmasını engelliyordu. "Ve eğer hepiniz beni ofisten atmayı düşünmüyorsanız, kararım kesindir."

"Oh, hayır," diye mırıldandı Fudge. "Asla yapmayız. Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi bu kadar cömert koşulları başka kimseye önermeyebilir. Bu kadar... safkan."

Lily'nin yeşil gözlerinde şimşek çaktı ve James, Pritchard'ın sinirle kaşlarını çattığını gördü, bu da sonunda Pritchard'ın dinlediğini gösteriyordu. Diğer bir yandan, Marcy öfkeyle kızardı-yeni ve yarım-kan aileler On Dört'ler tarafından hor görülürdü. Ve bazı zamanlar hiçbirini suçlamıyorum bile.

"Peki, bu koşullar neler?" Lily Fudge'a tokadı yapıştırmadan önce Pritchard sordu.

"Sihirli Kazalar ve Felaketler Dairesi başkanı sadece gülümsedi. Masanın karşısında, Alice tüy kalemini gözüne sokmaya hazır görünüyordu-her an bunu gerçekleştirebilirdi eğer kendine hâkim olmasaydı. Peter, Alice'in solunda, ısrarlı bir şekilde Fudge'u göz ardı etti, meraklı gözleri James'in yüzüne yapışarak. Kılkuyruğun sormasına gerek yoktu, tahmin edebilirdi.

"Voldemort eğer istediği şeyi ona verirsek savaşı bitireceğini iddia ediyor," diye sessizce yanıtladı James, daha fazla önleyemeyeceğini bilerek.

"Ne istiyormuş?" diye dikkatlice sordu Marcy. Yanıtlayan Peter oldu.

"İstediği Sirius."

"Evet, onu istiyor." Derin bir nefes aldı James, bakışlarını masanın etrafında gezdirerek, bazı yüzlerdeki şok ifadelerini ve diğerlerinin düşünceli kararsızlığını gözleyerek. Bir anda, gelecek dakikaların neler getireceğini görebiliyordu. Fudge, herkese bu savaşta neler kaybettiklerini ve korkularını hatırlatarak, destek toplamaya çalışacaktı-maalesef hatırlatacak çok şey vardı. Ve hatta korku konusunda güçlü olması gerekenler bile. Her birinin iyi birer kalbi vardı, Sihir dünyası için en iyisini istiyorlardı...fakat korkuyorlardı. Fudge bunu biliyordu ve kullanacaktı da. Sonra akıntı dönecek ve Sirius ölecekti.

Hiçbir şey için.

Harcayacak çok az zamanı vardı. "Hâlbuki ben kendimi memnuniyetle," diye içtenlikle başladı, "diğerlerini kurtarmak için feda ederdim, başka birisine bunu yapmasını emredemem-özellikle tek umudumuz olan o adama.

"Ama ya savaşı sonlandırabilirsek?" diye umutsuzca sordu Diggory.

Alice homurdanarak; "Ya sonlandıramazsak?"

"Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi sözlerini tutmaz," diye birden araya girdi Arthur. "Şimdiye kadar bunu biliyoruz. Bu bir tuzak..."

"Ya değilse?" diye karşı koydu Adams.

"Gerçektende buna inanıyor musun?" sordu Alice.

"Yani, hayır, fakat-"

"Fakat elimizden geleni yapmak bizim görevimiz değil mi?" diye mantıklıca lafa girdi Fudge. "Bu denememiz gereken bir fırsat değil mi?"

* * *

Odada sadece üçü vardı ve Severus birlik tarafından onurlandırılmayı bekliyordu. Çok az kişi çemberinde iç çemberine dâhil olma imtiyazına sahipti ki bu küçük grup Karanlık Lord'un başkalarına duymadığı güvene sahipti. Elbette, Voldemort kimseye tam olarak güvenmezdi-Severus bu güvenin arzudan çok ihtiyaç olduğunu düşünüyordu, herkes de bu üçlünün kendi problemleri olduğunu biliyordu.

Lucius zayıf görünüyordu, olmalıydı da. Herkesten daha önce birliğe katılan, Büyük Malfoy kız kardeşinin ihanetinin bedelini ödemişti. Daha düşük kıdemli bir Ölüm Yiyen olsaydı, Lucius Malfoy şafağı görecek kadar yaşamazdı. Bundan, Severus emindi, fakat Lucius Karanlık Lordun onu öldürmesi için bile fazla etkiliydi, Voldemort korktuğundan değil, aksine Lucius'tan hala yararlanabileceği için. Üstelik Severus Lucius'ın Julia'nın hızlı kaçışındaki katkısından şüphelenirken, kızın ihanetini olaylar olmadan önce bilmediğinden emindi.

Ve işte eğittiğim bir diğer casus da gitti, diye kara kara düşündü Severus. En azından bu seferki ölmedi. Henüz. Acaba benim sıram ne zaman gelecek.

Bellatrix Lestrange odadayken böyle karanlık düşünceleri aklına getirmek kolaydı; Bella'nın yaydığı karanlık güçle bir ilgisi vardı-psikopatça davranmadığı zamanlarda yayıyordu. Tehlikeliydi, belki hatta Lucius'tan bile daha çok, fakat çoğu kişi onun gücünden habersizdi çünkü Bella nadiren gücünü sergilerdi. Onun yerine, işkenceden zevk alırdı, acıdan ve diğerlerini kendi yapabilecekleri hakkında meraklandırmaktan. Ancak, Severus'un merak etmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Zaten biliyordu.

Kapı açıldı ve bakmadan, üç Ölüm Yiyen diz çöktü. Kimse bu üçlü içerdeyken izinsiz girmeye cüret edemezdi ve Lord'larının ayak seslerini tanımaları da gecikmedi.

Nihayet, soluk-parmaklı bir elden işaret geldi ve Severus diğerleriyle beraber doğruldu. Soğuk kırmızı gözler uzun bir süre üçlüyü taradı, ölçerek ve düşünerek ve planlayarak. Her zaman yapıyordu bunu. Voldemort, dâhiden başka bir şey değildi.

"Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı toplanmadı mı daha, Severus?" Her zamanki gibi, ilk soru beklediği soru değildi.

"Hayır, Lordum," diye dürüstçe cevapladı. "Aslında neden toplanmadıklarını anlamadım."

"Fakat Sihir Bakanlığının önderleri, toplandı." Yakıcı bakış Lucius'a yöneldi. "Sanırım senin engellemen gereken bir şeydi bu."

Lucius diz çöktü. "Lordum sizin naçizane affınıza sığınıyorum," dedi, boyun eğerek. Kimse Lucius'ın geceyi Azkaban'da geçirdiğini bahsetmedi. Böyle özürlerin bu âlemde yeri yoktu. "Başarısız oldum-"

"İcabına bakıldı," diye kesti Voldemort.

"Lordum?"

Kızıl gözler tekrar kaydı. "Açıkla, Bella."

"Evet, Efendim." Yüzündeki pis bir gülümsemeyle kıkırdadı. "Jimmy Potter'ın aldığı bir mektubu tartışmak için toplanıyorlar. Tabi ki, hasıraltı etmeye çalıştı, fakat Cornelius Fudge ile konu hakkında ufak bir sohbetimiz oldu."

Jimmy mi? Düşünemeden edemedi Severus. Bellatrix Lucius'a pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtıyordu, Lucius da ona asabice gözlerini dikmişti.

"Kalk, Lucius," dedi Lordları, rakiplerin dikkatini üzerine çekerek. "Toplanmalarını istiyorum. Savaşmalarını istiyorum. Ve onların parçalanmalarını istiyorum."

Sesteki bir şey Severus'un kafasında alarm zillerinin çalmasına yol açtı. "Sorabilir miyiz, Lordum, mektubun içeriği neydi?

O an, lanetleneceğini düşündü, fakat görünen o ki Voldemort'un keyfi yerindeydi. Tebessümü küçümseyiciydi. "Yakında öğreneceksin."

"Evet, Efendim." Snape baskı yapmaması gerektiğini iyi biliyordu. Bella yine kıkırdadı.

"Siz üçünüzü buraya başka bir konu için çağırdım," diye devam sürdürdü Karanlık Lord soğukça. "Hogwarts."

"Lordum?" diye konuştu Lucius ki Severus buna çok minnettardı, çünkü yüreği ağzına gelmişti.

"Dönem yakında başlayacak. O zamana kadar, okula girmek ve kurtadamın elinden okulu almak için bir plan istiyorum," Voldemort buyurdu. "Lucius, Eylül'ün ortalarında ki okula yapılacak olan saldırıyı sen hazırlayacaksın."

"Evet, Lordum."

"Hogwarts uzun zamandır benden kaçıyordu," diye sürdürdü Karanlık Lord tehlikelice. "Bu durum sonlanacak."

* * *

Günışığı, gökkuşağının arasından süzüldüğü zaman kutsanmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Birçok şafak görmesine, arkasına yaslanıp birçoğuna bakakalmasına rağmen, bu seferki farklıydı. Daha çok... anlamlıylı. Veya belki de doğru kelime sembolikti. Karanlığa meydan okumuş ve kazanmıştı. Güneş için zafer vaktiydi.

Yavaşça doğrulup oturdu Sirius, vücudunun bu kadar yorgun olmamasını dileyerek. İki günlük dinlenme yeterliydi, hatta tamamen dinlendirici olmasa da, fakat Poppy Pomfrey'in bilmesine gerek yoktu. Sirius olabildiğince kaygılıyken, içindeki savaşlar başladığı yerde devam ediyordu: içinde. Eğer Pomfrey Voldemort'un kafasında zıplayıp durduğunu fark etseydi, Sirius'u deli ilan eder ve yataktan çıkmasına asla izin vermezdi. Ayrıca, bugün halletmesi gereken başka sorunlar vardı.

Kendini oturma pozisyonuna alırken, Sirius öfkeyle sızlanmamaya çalıştı. Hala sarhoş gibiydi ve hata yavaş... ve hala ruhuna ek bir yük zincirlendiğini hissediyordu. Muharebeyi kazanmıştı, evet, fakat savaş daha yeni başlıyordu.

Cehenneme kadar yolu var. Vücudunun protestosunu göz ardı ederek Sirius doğruldu. Nerdeyse yalnızca içgüdüyle giyindi ve asasını koyduğu yerden aldı. Dakikalar içinde, Sirius kabaca insan içine çıkacak hale geldi ve guruldayan karnı nereye gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi.

Küçük bir tebessüm Sirius'un yüzünde belirdi. Aç olmak iyiye işaretti, günlerdir hissettiği ilk normal düşünceydi... ve ilk defa belli belirsiz bir şekilde kendisi gibi hissettirdi. Kafasında hala yankılar vardı, karanlıkla döşeli köşeler-fakat o tarz anılar yıllardı yaşıyordu ve Sirius cehennemle başa çıkmıştı. Bunun üstesinden gelebilirdi.

Fakat kapı aralığında durakladı ve derin bir nefis alırken buldu kendi. Yapmak istemiyordu... fakat yapmalıydı.

İkinci defa, Sirius sol koluna baktı. Uzun bir dakika boyunca, ayakta kaldı. İşaretin karanlık hatlarını inceleyerek, gözlerinin kalbine kazınanları satır satır görmesine izin verdi. Hala neredeyse bakmaya korkuyordu ki Sirius bunca zamandır biliyordu, hiç istememesine rağmen. İşaretten kaçamazdı, saklayamazdı, yalan söyleyemezdi. Hâlbuki savaşabilmesi için bir şansı vardı, geçen geceki fırtınalı karanlık saatlerde olduğu gibi. Sirius çatışmayı kazanmıştı, bir şekilde ve bu yüzden bugün İşareti taşınması daha kolay olarak hissediyordu. Belki, diye etraflıca düşündü, direniş Voldemort'un baskısını azalttı. Veya belki de sadece ruhundaki lekeyi uyuşturdu.

Başka bir derin nefes ve çıkması gerekiyordu. Tereddütsüz bir şekilde, Sirius kapıya yürüdü, çekip açtı ve koridora adımını attı. Oradan itibaren, yarım düzüne adım daha onu Ana Villa'nın ön girişine götürdü. Orada, içini günışığı ve sıcaklık doldurdu ve üzerindeki baskının birazda olsa kalktığını hissetti. Yeterli değildi, fakat en azından hissetmesi de bir şeydi.

Karnı yine guruldadı ve Sirius binanın sonuna doğru yöneldi, ikinci kapılardan geçti. Yemek salonuna ulaşmak için dışarı çıkmasına hiç gerek yoktu, fakat iyi hissettirdi. Ancak, içindeki açlığın ısrarla büyüdüğü için, Sirius yemeğe doğru yöneldi, ne bulacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmamasına rağmen.

_Çeviren: kata_


	27. Bölüm 27: Onursuzluk Yerine Ölüm

Bölüm Yirmi Yedi: Onursuzluk Yerine Ölüm

Frank Longbottom mutfağın yarı açık kapı ağzına doğru yürürken o, sandviçini yiyordu, adamın geniş yapısı, arkasındaki tekerlekli sandalyedeki adamı gizliyordu. Buna rağmen Sirius, bu sesi nerede olsa tanırdı.

"Onu burada bulacağımızı sana söyledim, Frank"dedi James neşeyle. "Yemek, yemek ve yemek, her zamanki gibi..."

"James!" Sandviç yere düştü ve tamamen unutuldu. Sirius hemen ileri doğru birkaç tutuk adım attı ve sonra durdu. James'in sesinde yanlış olan bir şeyler vardı... Ve o bunun ne olduğunu bildiğinden hemen hemen emindi.

Yutkundu.

"Merhaba, Sirius ," dedi arkadaşı sakince. İkisinin arasındaki Frank bir saniyeden kısa bir süreliğine her ikisinin de yüzünü inceledi ve sinirli bir gülümsemeyle başını sallayıp hızlıca mutfaktan çıktı. Onların yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

İkisi de sıkıntılı sessizlikte uzun bir süre ne söyleyeceğini ya da ne yapacağını bilemeyerek durdu. Yirmi yılı aşkın süredir kardeş kadar yakın olmalarına rağmen, şimdi birbirlerine anlaşmayan ve inanmak istemeyen güvenilmez yabancılar gözüyle bakıyorlardı. Sirius dudağını ısırma isteğiyle mücadele etti. Gerçeği inkâr etmekte yarar yoktu. Saklamaya çalışmıştı ama sonunda bu çaba sadece arkadaşlarını incitmişti.

"Niçin size söylemediğimi bilmek istiyorsun" diye fısıldadı Sirius.

"Söyle bana?" James'in yüzünde şaşkınlık belirdi. "Hayır, vaktin olmadığını anlıyorum... Bekle. Sen neden bahsediyorsun?"

Sirius zorla derin bir nefes aldı. Kelimeleri ikinci kez söylemek birincisinden kolay değildi. "Bana işareti dört yıl önce zorla yaptı, sadece gizliydi."

"Ne?"

Sirius dudağını ısırdı. Voldemort ile korkmadan yüz yüze gelmişti, Karanlık Lord'un ruhundaki kontrolüne karşılık vermişti ama arkadaşının gözlerindeki hayal kırıklığı ve acı, onu kırmak için yeterliydi. Elleri titremeye çalışıyordu ve aslında sol eli titriyordu hatta sağ da bileğine yapışmamış olsaydı titreyecekti. Belirgin bir biçimde yavaşça başını salladı.

"Ciddi değilsin?" James'in yüzü acıyla çarpılmıştı. "Olamazsın."

"Öyleyim."

Bir kereliğine, sadece bir seferliğine arkadaşlarına tam olarak ihtiyaçları oldukları kişi olmak için doğru sözleri söylemek, doğru şeyleri yapmak için her şeyini verirdi. Ama hala aynı kusurları, aynı aptal gururu ve aynı aptal yanlışları vardı. Şimdi, bu hatalar, Hogwarts'tan kovulmakla ya da sonradan söylenecek özür sözcükleriyle bitmeyecekti. Hayır, bu hatalar ihanet ve bozulmuş sözlerle bitmişti.

"O zaman haklısın," dedi James boşça. "Bilmek istiyorum."

Zaman akıp giderken Sirius tereddüt etti. Ne söylemek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu ama bir yolunun bulup bunu yapmaya dili varmadı. Durakladı ve bu belki de yapabileceği en büyük hatalardan biriydi.

Neden bize söylemedin? kırık bir şekilde fısıldadı.

"Çünkü yapamadım," sonunda cevapladı.

Ela gözler ona bakakaldı. "Neden yapamadın?"

"Çünkü şu an bana baktığın gibi bakmana katlanamazdım," dedi Sirius, perişan halde. Dünyası başına yıkılmış gibiydi. "Çünkü eğer bunu bilseydin, bana bunu zorlarken yeterince mücadele etmediğimi, edemediğimi... ve sonunda bir yalan olacağım anılarıyla mücadele edemezdim. Her zaman olduğu gibi..."

"Sen..." James uzun süre ağzı açık bakakaldı. Sirius uzun bir süre onun yüzündeki şaşkınlığın öfkenin içinde eriyip gideceğinden korktu. "Sen yalan değilsin.

Acı bir şekilde soluğunu bıraktı ve sağ elini işaretten uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Sonra hemen, Sirius gömleğinin kolunu hızla sıyırdı ve arkadaşına doğru salladı. "Değil miyim?"

"Merlin, Sirius..." James hemen hemen yüz yüze gelinceye dek gitti. "Sen keşke olsaydım dediğim her şeysin. Çok fazla şey verdin ve çok az şey kazandın... Nasıl kendine böyle diyebilirsin?"

"Bazı şeyler var...tüylerini ürperten bir nefes aldı.

"Deneyebilirim."

Deneyebilir misin? James'in kızgınlığı, ihanet ifadesi olmadan bile Sirius emin değildi. Karanlıkla savaştığım bu savaşı anlayabilir misin, ruhuna başkasının ulaşmasına engel olmak için mücadele etmek nasıl hissettirir?

Bu kelimeler ancak darmadağın olmuş arkadaşlığın örneğiydi. Ve Sirius ne kadar acı olursa olsun, içinde ne kadar yara izi kalırsa kalsın bunları asla söyleyemezdi. James bunları duymayı hak etmiş olsa bile - ki hak etmemişti - Sirius bu kadar değerli bir şeyi parçalayamazdı. Dördü de hatalar, yanlış anlamalar ve her şeye rağmen yirmi yılı aşkın bir süredir ayakta durmuşlardı. Zorunlu olmadıkça arkadaşlığı parçalamazdı. Zorunluluğu oluncaya kadar... Sonunda derin bir nefes aldı.

"Biliyorum ve size söylemediğim için özür dilerim" Sirius tekrar dudağını ısırdı ve fısıldadı. "Sadece unutmak istedim."

"Anlıyorum." James Başını salladı ama yüzü hala üzgündü. "Ve sana söylemem gereken bir şey var."

Karın boşluğuna soğuk bir şey oturdu ve Sirius omuzlarının kasıldığını hissetti. "İyi gibi görünmüyor."

"Değil." Dedi James mutsuzca. "Geçen gece bir mektup aldım..."

Arkadaşı hikâyeyi anlatırken Sirius, James'i kelimeleri dinlediğinden daha çok onun yüzünü inceledi. Kelimeler çok az önemliydi - ruhunun bir köşesinde onları gerçekten beklemişti - Niçin olduğunu bilmiyordu. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu. Fakat geleceğini hep bilmiş olduğu şeyle karşılaştığında şaşırmadı.

Sadece sessizlik, acı-tatlı ve ihanet dolu bir sessizlik vardı. Hayır- arkadaşından gelen bir ihanet değildi, bu, daha önce arkadaşını kurtarmak için başlamış sonra da dünyayı kurtarma görevine dönüşmüş ve her şeyini feda ettiği dünyadan gelmişti. James'in neden gelmiş olduğunu neden şimdi bu kelimeleri söylemiş olduğunu biliyordu. Bu gerçekten açıklamaların, yalanların ve son olarak da gerçeklerin günüydü. Her iki adam da çok şey paylaşmış ve çok şey saklamak zorunda kalmıştı. Arkadaştılar, kardeştiler, evet ama duvarlar, ikisinin arasında büyümeye çalışıyordu. Her ikisinin de istemediği duvarlar...

Ve geliyordu.

"Oylama yapıldı." Diye sessizce bitirdi James. "Hangi yoldan gidebileceğini biliyorum, fakat bunun gibi bir haksızlığı durduracak güçten yoksun değilim."

"Yapardım," cevapladı Sirius. "Eğer en iyisinin bu olduğunu düşünseydim."

Bu kelimeleri söylemek ürkütücü biçimde kolaydı ve James bunu anlamış gibiydi. Çok kısa bir süreliğine Sirius arkadaşının gözlerinde korku parıltısı gördüğünü düşündü ve eğer arkadaşını çok iyi tanıdığını bilmeseydi bu onu yaralardı. James asla kendisi için korkmazdı ama ailesi için, dünyası için... bunun için büyücülerin en güçlüsü bile korkabilirdi. Ve James Sirius'un kaybedeceğinden çok daha fazla şeye sahipti.

"Biliyorum," dedi sihir bakanı sonunda. "Fakat bu..." durdu, fikir değiştirmiş gibiydi. "Bu doğru olamaz ve bu işe yaramaz."

"Hayır, yaramaz."

James'in yüzünde ki rahatlık açıktı.

"Gideceğimi düşündün." Sirius dik dik bakmak yerine gözlerini kırpıştırmaya çalıştı. "Ona inanacağımdan korktun."

"Ben..."

Cesaretin varsa kaç. Bu bitmeyecek.

Karanlık ona erişti, dışarıdan daha çok ruhunda gibiydi. Acı gelmiş olsa bile daha kelimeler aklına gelmedi. Sirius, gözlerinin James'e, duvarlara doğru bakakaldığını ve içinde yaşadığı dünyadan çıkıp kaçamayacağı bir dünyaya odaklandığını hissetti. Bu duyguların yüzüne yansıdığını ve acılı uzaklığının James'in duraklamasına neden olan şey olduğunu biliyordu. Evet hala karanlıkta kabusları vardı ve hala onu yakalıyorlardı. Bu anıların yüzünde yansıdığını ve James'in duraklamasının nedeninin yüzündeki acı olduğunu biliyordu. Ama karanlıktan çok hayat vardı. Unutmamıştı. Kaçmayacaktı.

"Biliyorum, James" diye fısıldadı. "Nedenini de biliyorum. Açıklamak zorunda değilsin."

"Üzgünüm." Anlaşılmak için neredeyse yalvararak cevapladı arkadaşı. Nasıl olduysa Sirius kendini gülümserken buldu.

"Ben de." Diğerinin ela gözlerinde şaşkınlık belirdi, fakat o devam etti. "Zorunda olduğumu düşünseydim gideceğim için üzgünüm... Ve böyle yaparak arkadaşlığımızı bozduğum için. Hiçbirimizin asla olmak istemeyeceği biri haline geldiğim için üzgünüm."

"Sen... Sen bir kahramansın Sirius."

"Asla tek olmak istemedim." Kelimeler onları durdurmak bir yana üzerinde düşünmeden ağzından kaçmıştı. "Ben hiç... İşlerin bu hale gelmesini istemedim."

Çünkü bu benim arkadaşlığımızı yıkabilecek seçimim.

Arkadaşlarımı öldürecek seçimim.

Birden James'in eli dirseğini sımsıkı kavradı. "Biliyoruz Patiayak," dedi nazikçe. "Remus, Peter ve ben, biz anlıyoruz. Her zaman anlarız."

"Anlamayı isterdim."

"Anladığını düşünüyorum," diye cevapladı eski arkadaşı. "Çok fazla anladığını düşünüyorum."

Sirius yutkundu.

"Şeytanlarını biliyormuş gibi yapamam Sirius. İçinde taşıdığın karanlığı anlayamam ya da yaşadığın cehennemi... Ama burada olabilirim. Sana destek olabilirim."

"Ve olacağım," dedi James. "Olacağız. Ne olacağının ve bunun nasıl sona ereceğinin önemi yok, Çapulcular birlikte duracak. Bununla yalnız başına yüzleşmene izin vermeyeceğiz... bunun anlamı senin yanında ölmek olsa bile..."

"James..."

"Söyleme. Mecbur değilsin. Ne olursak olalım bizler kardeşiz. Sonuna kadar sadığız."

* * *

Peter'ın bu sabah görmeyi beklediği en son kişi kapısının önünde duruyordu. Aslında o gelmesi makbule geçecek ve uzun bir süredir arkadaşı olan Lupin'i görmeyi ummuştu. Adam ona dik dik bakıyordu ama o ne bir arkadaştı ne de gelmesi sevindirici olan biriydi - en az bile.

"Yardım edebilir miyim, Severus?" Sesi ciklemeye dönmeden konuşmayı becerdi. Bunca yıl sonra Snape nasıl oluyor da hala onu etkileyebiliyordu? O yetişkin bir adamdı, Slyterinlilerin işkence etmeyi sevdiği küçük bir çocuk değildi! Ayrıca Karanlık Lord'a karşı gelmiş, kendi seçimini yapmıştı ve kendi hayatını... Snape'in önünde onu hala titretebilen şey neydi?

"Beni tüm öğleden sonra kapının önünde tutmayarak yardım edebilirsin!" diye cevapladı ekşi bir biçimde. "İçeri gelebilir miyim?"

Peter gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Evet, tabi ki."

Tabi ki HAYIR ,ama bunu gerçekte söyleyemezdi. Sadece kibar değildi.

En azından Snape, Peter'ın dairesinde rahatsız duruyor gibi görünüyordu, aslında fazlasıyla rahatsız gibiydi. Snape küçümsemiyordu bile ki bu da taktire değer bir şeydi - Snape'in hiç küçümsemediği olmuş muydu? Peter onun bunu yapmadığını hatırlayamıyordu. Kesinlikle Hogwarts'ta yapmamış değildi ve Ölüm Yiyen maskesinin altında... Peter kendini hayalinden kurtardı. Snape konuşuyordu.

"... tehlikede."

Peter sıçradı, sonra sesinin ilgileniyormuş gibi çıkmasına çalıştı. "Efendim?"

"Beni dinliyor musun Peter?" Snape sabırsızca sordu.

"Şey, aslında hayır, dinlemiyordum." Karşılık verdi Peter. "Başka bir şey düşünüyordum."

"Şey aslında... " -Şimdi küçümsüyordu- "Sana ne söylemeye çalıştığımla belki ilgilenirsin."

"O neden?" Peter sordu.

"Çünkü tehlikedesin Pettigrew."

"Ne?"

Oh, Peter sesinin şimdi ciyakmaya dönmemiş olmasını umdu, Merlin aşkına. Ergenlik yılları geçmişti ve Snape'ten korkması için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Hemen hemen hiç kimseden kaçınmadan yüz yüze gelmişti (Voldemort hariçti ama bu açıdan bile uzun bir yol almıştı.) Ancak Snape farklıydı. Unutmak için bu adamla ilgili çok fazla anısı vardı. Affetmek imkânsızdı.

"Seni uyarmaya geldim," diye tekrarladı öbürü. "Karanlık Lord'un asla unutmadığı hakkında."

Kahretsin.

Peter bakakaldı.

"Ya da bana öyle dendi." Snape omuz silkti. "Onun meydan okumanı ve bunu takip eden ihanetini bahane olarak kullandığına inanıyorum."

"Bahane?"

Snape'in koyu gözleri onu deldi. "Düşün."

"Beni kaybettiniz."

"Kehanet, Pettigrew." Snape gözlerini devirdi. "Julia'nın dördünüz hakkında söylediği kehanet."

Kehanet on dört yıl önce hala masum bir çocuk tarafından yazılan bir şiire ürkütücü biçimde benziyordu.

"Ve O, bizim olduğunuzu düşünüyor."

Snape gürültüyle soluk aldı. "Dürüstçe, kehanetin başka biri için geçerli olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?"

"Aslında hayır," Peter azıcık gülümsemeyi başardı. "Ama bunu benimle ilgili yapan ne? V-Voldemort'un Sirius'a yoğunlaştığını sanıyordum. Ya da James... Ya da Lupin'e bile. Bana değil... henüz."

"Henüz?" Siyah bir kaş havaya kalktı. "Kehanet dört kişiden bahsediyor, üç değil. Sonuç olarak Karanlık Lord birini kırarak, birini ortadan kaldırarak kehaneti yenebileceğine inanıyor."

"Ve ben en kolay hedefim." Soğuk bir şey karnına oturdu ve Peter yutkunmaya çalıştı. Zayıflık göstermeyecekti. Şimdi değil.

"Sensin." En azından Snape, yumruk atmıyordu.

"Peki neden beni uyarıyorsun?" Sormak zorundaydı.

"Uyarılmamayı mı tercih ederdin?"

"Hayır."

Diğeri içini çekti. "Sana söyledim Peter çünkü dünyamızın sana ihtiyacı var. Hepinize ihtiyacı var. Ne olduğunun önemi yok."

Snape'in gözleri kendininkilerle karşılaştığında Peter yutkundu. Ve bu sefer ikisinin arasında engel yoktu. Sadece gerçek ve belki zayıf bir umut belirtisi vardı. Eski düşmanı devam ediyordu.

"İdealist değilim, hayalci değilim. Ama dördünüzün birlikte kırılamayacağına inanıyorum."

* * *

"Bu büyücü dünyasını bölecek, biliyorsun," dedi Sirius sessizce hala kaçamak yanıtlar vermeye çalışıyordu. "Fudge bunun gizli kalmasına izin vermeyecek ve senin onları zorlaman... Eğer bana bunu yapmam için izin verirsen belki en iyisi olur."

"Ne?"

Arkadaşı daha fazla bağırmadan Sirius elini kaldırdı. "Dinle James... mutlaka işe yarayacağını düşünmüyorum ama başarısızlık onun bizi bu şekilde yönlendirmesinden daha iyidir."

James, kireç kadar beyaz bir yüzle bakakaldı. "Ölürsün."

"Sanmıyorum ." Nasıl bu kadar sakin olabiliyordu? "Beni öldürmekten önce kırmaya ihtiyacı var. Diğer türlü, ben kazanırım."

"Ölü bir adam kazanmaz, Sirius."

Ve James bile bunu göremiyordu. Bu şekilde değil, artık değil. Sirius yutkundu. " Belki. Belki de değil."

"Sen... denemeyeceğine bana söz ver," dedi James hızla. "Sana ihtiyacımız var."

Bir anlığına Sirius söz vermeyi reddetmeyi ve neler olacağını ve başlarına neler geleceğini söylemeyi düşündü... Fakat arkadaşının gözlerindeki acı onu durdurdu. Peter ve Remus'un ne söyleyeceğini hayal etti. Sonunda iç geçirdi.

"Bu bizi paramparça edecek biliyorsun, dünyamızı."

"Biliyorum" dedi James üzgünce. "Ama sadece kolay diye yanlış olan şeyi yapmakta adalet yok. Dünyanın geri kalan kısmı zamanla bunu anlayacak."

"Zamanla."

* * *

"O Avalon'da, Lordum," dedi Ölüm Yiyen, başı eğik, titreşen lamba ışığının altında kişinin yüzü görünmüyordu ama sesi kesinlikle erkeksiydi. Buna rağmen bu ses Lucius Malfoy'un bile tanıdığı bir ses değildi ve bu da merak ettirdi.

Tek teselli Bellatrix Lestrange'in hayrete düşmüş gibi görünmesiydi ve o bunun hakkında daha kızgın görünüyordu. Onun bile her şeyi bilmediğini bilmek güzel diye sinirli bir biçimde düşündü. Bellatrix'in gücüne saygı duyduğu kadar -ve iyi ya da kötü onun yasal olarak kardeşiydi - Lucius ona yakın olmaktan hoşlanmıyordu... Karanlık Lord ile akrabalık... Ona göre bu, çok fazla yakındı.

"Avalon..." Yumuşak ses tıslamaya dönüştü. "Gizemli Avalon... Sihir adası."

Lucius, Ölüm Yiyen'in gerildiğini fark etti. "Lordum?"

"Daha önce onu hiç duydun mu hain?" Karanlık Lord devam etti ve Lucius omurgasından aşağı inen ürpertiyi hissetti. Neden buradan çıkmıyordu ve hala... "Hayır, Lordum."

Hafif gülüşler. "Ne yazık... Elimizde büyücü dünyasının en eski ve en safkan ailelerinin bazılarının göz kamaştırıcı örnekleri var ve buna rağmen kimse bilmiyor, kimse hatırlamıyor."

Sessizlik.

"Kimse." Kırmızı gözler grubu taradı ve Lucius tekrar ürperdi. "Tek biriniz bile..." Birden Karanlık Lord başını geriye attı ve güldü. Güldü.

"Efendim-" Yeni gelenin cüreti aptallıktı.

"Cruicio!" Çığlık, birkaç saniyelik acı ve sonra bitti. "Sessiz ol, hain."

Lucius soğukkanlı bir gülüşe müsaade etti. Azı Lordlarını kesmek hatasında bulunmuştu ve daha azı bunu iki kez yapmıştı. Aptal.

Hala yeni gelenin varlığı önemliydi ve hala Lucius, onun kimliğini çıkaramamıştı. Kıdemli Ölüm Yiyenin hesabına göre bu geçen haftaki altıncı yeni katılandı - aslında bu gizemli adam Diagon Yolundaki saldırıdan beri altıncıydı. Ama tabi ki, o Karanlık Lord'un şimdiye dek gizli tuttuğu bir casustu... ama buna rağmen varlığı önemliydi. Lord Voldemort gücünü ender olarak gösterirdi ama dikkat ediyordu. Ölüm Yiyenlerin rütbeleri artıyordu. Ve onlar hızla çoğalıyordu.

"Seherbazların bile farkında olduğundan veya hatırladıklarından şüpheliyim." Karanlık Lord düşünceli düşünceli devam etti. "Aptallar."

Bellatrix bile açıkça merakını yenmeyi deneyerek bakıyordu. Her zamanki gibi yüzüne her ifadeyi takındı ve Lucius neredeyse tekrar güldü. Maalesef Lord Voldemort, favorilerini nadiren cezalandırırdı. Sanki bu bana yardım edecekmiş gibi, diye düşündü alaylı alaylı. Yine de hayatımı kurtardı.

."Ancak önemi yok. Sen-" ince uzun bir el tehditkâr bir şekilde yeni geleni işaret etti. "Orada Ölüm Yiyenlerime yol göstereceksin."

"Ama, Lordum, bu olamaz-"

"Mümkün kılacaksın." Voldemort soğukça onu kesti. "Veya öleceksin."

Yeni gelen yutkundu. Yüzü saklı olduğu halde bile Lucius onun vücudundaki ifadeyi görebiliyordu. Uzun bir dakika sonra kekeledi. "Efendim, belki onu kandırabilirim..."

"Ve sen onun bu kadar aptal olduğunu düşünüyorsun?" Karanlık Lord zalimce güldü. "Sanmıyorum. Ya Ölüm Yiyenlerimi Avalon'a götürürsün ya da yolu açarsın."

"Fakat..."

"Karşı koyduğun şeyin bedeli için başka bir derse daha mı ihtiyacın var hain?"

"Hayır, Lordum." Asa hala yukarıdaydı. Lucius başını çok yavaşça salladı. Yeniler her zaman çok düşüncesizdi. Ünü bile onların daha iyi davranmasını sağlamalıydı. "Hayır-"

"Crucio!"

Bu sefer çığlık taş duvarlarda yankılandı ve yeni gelen yerde kıvranırken kimse ona yardım etmek için kımıldamadı. Kimse gülmedi, çünkü Karanlık Lord'un cezalandırması gülünmeyecek bir konuydu. Hepsi orada olmuştu ve anlamanın yapamayacağını acıma yapmış ve hepsini birleştirmişti. Seçili bir kaçı hariç... Bu aptallar beni asla anlamayacak ne de ben onların anlamasıyla ilgileneceğim.

Sonunda çığlıklar bitti. Lucius yeni geleni nasıl fark edeceğiyle ilgili kuşkularından ayrıldı. Uzun bir süre hareketsizce, soluk soluğa ve acıyla hırıldayarak taş zeminde yattı ama sonra yapabileceğinden daha hızlı bir biçimde dizlerinin üstünde dönerek Lucius'u şaşırttı ve sonra aptal bekleyecek kadar zekiydi.

"Başka bir uyarıya ihtiyacın var mı hain?"

"Hayır, Efendim," diye hırladı. Ama olağanüstü bir soğukkanlılık gösteriyordu. Bununla birlikte "ihtiyacım yok."dedi.

Sesin sakin tonu Lucius'u yeni gelen hakkındaki fikrini yeniden gözden geçirmeye zorladı. Az çok az...

"İstediğim gibi yapacaksın."

"Evet, Lordum."

* * *

"Anne," dedi sessizce, Lily'nin başını döndürerek. Kendine güvenen oğlu nadiren çok üzgün, çok endişeli görünürdü. Doğrusu, Harry çoğu zaman kendi yaşındaki oğlanlardan daha olgun davranırdı, savaşta büyüdüğünden ve tarihteki en tehlikeli karanlık büyücü tarafından arandığından dolayı, ama çoğu zaman böyle değildi. Ve hiç bir zaman şuan göründüğü kadar kararsız, şüpheli görünmemişti.

"Ne var, Harry?" çok kaygılı gibi görünmemeye çalışarak çabucak sordu - eğer Harry onun için endişelendiğini bilirse kapanırdı ve onu rahatsız eden hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi görünmeye çalışırdı.

"Düşünüyordum." diye cevapladı. "Okula geri dönmek hakkında ve biliyorsun... savaş hakkında."

Savaş.

On iki yaşındaki çocukların bile kaygılanmak zorunda olduğu bir konu haline gelmişti. Lily yutkundu. "Ve?"

"Şey, her şey değişiyor ve geçen yıl bu zamanlarda ki şeyler bu kadar kötü değildi ama şimdi her şey farklı," dedi "Ve Hogwarts artık güvenli değil değil mi?"

"Hayır." Ne olursa olsun ona yalan söyleyemezdi. Çok daha iyisini hak ediyordu. "Değil."

Omuzları çöktü. "O zaman esas konu ne?" Harry sordu. "Geri dönmek neden?"

"Remus'un okulu güvenli tutacağına inanmıyor musun?" diye karşılık verdi.

"Tabi ki ona güveniyorum." dedi oğlu çabucak "Ama..."

"Ama, ne?" Lily çabayla sesini yumuşattı. "Arkadaşların için korkuyorsun."

Harry başını salladı. "Anlıyorum. Savaşla büyüdük ve riskleri biliyorum..." Harry dudağını ısırdı. "Ron'un ve ailesinin de anladığını düşünüyorum. Ama Hermione muggle doğumlu ve orada hak etmeyecek çok kişi var..."

Ölmeyi. Ama bunu hiçbir zaman söyleyemezdi.

"Biliyorum, Harry," dedi. "Ve tehlikeler var, inkâr etmeyeceğim ama onları korumak için savaşacağız ve sonunda kazanacağız."

"Keşke daha fazlasını yapabilseydim."

"Ben de." Lily onun saçlarını okşamak için uzanırken kendini gülmeye zorladı. Harry ona kötü kötü baktı. "Sanırım hepimiz bunu istiyoruz?"

"En azından sen bir şeyler yapabilirsin," diye karşı çıktı çocuk. "Benim yapacağım tek şey Hogwarts'a geri dönmek ve hiçbir şey yanlış değilmiş, bu savaşın bedelinin ne olduğunu veya ne kadar acıttığını bilmiyormuş gibi yapmak. Çünkü ben sadece bir çocuğum."

"Öylesin, biliyorsun." dedi nazikçe ve o karşı çıkmadan devam etti. "Bir gün Harry, kendi savaşında savaşacaksın ve sevdiklerini korumak istemeyi anlayacaksın."

Acılı gözler onunkilerle karşılaştı. "Şimdiden anlıyorum."

"Anlıyorsan, niçin bu savaşta bir rol oynamaman için dua ettiğimi bilirsin," cevapladı Lily. "Ve neden, eğer harekete geçmek zorunda kalacağın gün gelirse yapabileceğim kadar bu günü geciktirmeye çalışacağımı da bilirsin."

"Çünkü başa çıkacağımı düşünmüyorsun."

"Hayır, Harry," başını salladı. "Yapabileceğini biliyorum. Seni korumak istiyorum çünkü oğlumsun ve çocukluğunu yaşayabildiğin kadar yaşamanı istiyorum ki bu olacağın adam için önemli."

_Çeviren: holy_solemn_


	28. Bölüm 28: Önemli Olan Şey

Bölüm Yirmi Sekiz: Önemli Olan Şey

Çiseleyen yağmurun altında; tek başına, bir sokağın köşesinde, akan trafikten gelen yumuşak ışık tarafından yıkanmış; ama ona dikkat etmeden duruyordu. Solunda; eski bir arkadaşı kötü aksanlı Fransızca'sıyla bir şeyler söyledi. Julia, onu yine görmezden geldi. Zaten akşam yemeği sırasında onu tanıdığından beri konuşuyordu. Julia da onu o zamandan beri görmezden gelmekteydi.

İç çekerek; karşıya geçmeden önce ışığın yeşile dönmesini bekledi - Kanadalı sürücüler korkunçtular; özellikle Montreal'de. Julia hala Kuzey Amerika'daki Muggle'ların neden yolun yanlış tarafından sürmekte ısrar ettiklerini anlamakta zorlanıyordu: araba kullanmak hakkında çok şey bildiğini iddia ettiği bir konu değildi; ama en azından cadılar bile yolun hangi tarafından sürüleceğini biliyordu. Sonra tekrar, her nasılsa kahrolası kıtadaki her şey, kendi ülkesine göre sadece biraz (ama çıldırtıcı) bir farkla daha uyumlu gibi göründü, bu neredeyse bir süprizdi. En azından bu fark kesindi.

Yabancı hala korkunç Fransızca'sıyla saçmalayarak onu takip ediyordu. Bir Fransız kadını gibi görünüyordu Julia, tabi ki, bu da dili konuşmaya gayret etmesinin nedeniydi. (Zaten tek kelime İngilizce bilmiyormuş gibi davranmaya başlamıştı.) Bu da maalesef Montreal'de Amerika'daki kadar iş görmüyordu. Orada, her nasılsa, aksanı onu tamamen ele verebilirdi, Kanada'da iken, aile bağları ile Fransız gibi davranmaya çalışabilirdi. Maalesef, halkın çoğu Fransızca konuşuyordu. Ya da konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

Yürümeye devam etti, arkadaşının gitmesini dileyerek ya da hiç kimse fark etmeden ona bir uğursuzluk büyüsü yapmanın yolunu bulmayı umarak; ama Kanada Sihir Dünyası'ndan uzak duruyordu; tıpkı İngiltere Sihir Dünyası'ndan uzak durduğu gibi ve tüm Büyücülük dünyasından uzak durmaya devam edecekti. Muggleların arasına karışabilirdi - onların dünyası Voldemort'un ajanlarının olmadığı bir yerde. Orada ve sadece orada, güvende olabilmesi için bir şans vardı.

Nerdeyse yüksek sesle homurdandı.

Güvende.

Fark edilmemiş.

Yalnız.

Bunların hepsi neredeyse aynı şeydi, ve o hiç birinden hoşlanmıyordu; ama her şeye rağmen ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Julia yardıma muhtaç kadını oynamamaya kararlıydı. Voldemort'un onu Sirius'a karşı kullanmasına izin vermeyecekti. - ve bunu yapardı eğer yarım şans bile verilse. Abisini seviyordu; ama onu iyi de tanıyordu. Lucius onu bir kez kurtarmıştı. Bunu ikinci kez yapmazdı ; yani bundan sonra kendi başının çaresine bakması gerekecekti.

Böylece karanlık bir Kanada Sokağı'ndan aşağıya doğru yürüdü, saçlarının ay ışığı ve gözlerinin de soluk elmaslar renginde olduğunu düşünen iğrenç ve mide bulandırıcı bir yerli dışında yalnızdı. Gözlerinin renginin gri olmasına aldırmadı. Gerçekler onu rahatsız etmiyordu.

Ama onun siyah saçları vardı, ve bu Julia'ya acılı bir şekilde sevdiği ve veda bile edemediği birini hatırlatmaya yetti. Onu bir kez neredeyse kaybetmişti, acı verici bir şekilde yaklaşmıştı... ama şimdi giden kendisiydi ve Sirius'un bunu anlaması için dua etti. Ona bir mektup yazmaya bile cesaret edememiş, izlenebileceğinden korkmuştu; ama James'e ettiği veda onun için yeterli değildi. Asla olamazdı da, ve bu düşünce, canını yaktı. Hayatta yapılması gereken daha pek çok şey vardı. Pek azı her nasılsa kalp kıracak kadar can yakıyordu.

Julia dudağını ısırdı. Hayatın ona öğrettiği bir şey varsa o da Malfoyların asla ağlamadığıydı.

* * *

"Fred! George!" Molly Weasley'in sesi Kovuk'ta sertçe yankılandı. "Hala hazır değil misiniz?"

Percy'nin sesi onlara geldi. "Neden bu kadar uzun sürüyor ki? Ne kadar zor olabilir ki -ah"

"Oh, Özür dilerim Percy!" dedi Ginny abartılı bir şekilde. "O senin ayağın mıydı?"

Ron başını kapıdan uzattı. "Siz ikiniz acele etseniz iyi olur. Annem buraya gelmek üzere, ve bence sizin hala saklamaya çalıştığınız o iki yerine üç sandığınız olduğu gerçeğini pek iyi niyetli karşılayacağını düşünmüyorum."

Fred hırladı. "Daha iyi bir fikrin var mı?"

Ron omuz silkti ve üç oğlan ikizlerin odasını süsleyen sandık üçlüsüne baktı. Dün gece geç saatte Lee'nin okul sandığını uç uç şebekesiyle almışlardı. Eğer saklayabileceklerini düşünselerdi Lee'yi de getirirlerdi; ama şimdi sandığı arabaya nasıl götüreceklerini bulmaları gerekiyordu. Sandığı yanlarında götürmek aslında planın bir parçası değildi; ama önceki gece Mrs. Jordan onu yakmakla tehdit etmişti ve bir şey yapmak zorundaydılar. Zaten Lee'nin bu yıl için hiçbir kitabı ve gereci olmaması yeterince kötüydü; ama eğer sandığı olmazsa Profesör Fletcher onu kesinlikle evine yollardı. İkizler kitapları paylaşabilirleceklerini düşünerek bir çözüm bulmuştu, ama cüppeler başlı başına ayrı bir meseleydi.

"Benim var," diye bir ses yükseldi, üçünün de başını çevirmesine yol açarak. Bu Ginny'di.

"A, öyle mi?" diye sordu Ron asabi bir şekilde.

"Evet." Gülerek başını salladı. "Ben kendi sandığımı bu sabah erkenden arabaya koydum. Ron'unkinin altında. Şöyle bir çözüm yolu buldum eğer biz annemin dikkatini yeterince dağıtırsak, 'benim' sandığımı aşağıya çekmemi pek de umursamaz. O Mükemmel Sınıf Başkanı Percy'den o kadar hoşnut ki beş sandık yerine altı tane olduğunu fark etmez."

Fred'in somurtuşu bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. "Gin, sen harikasın."

"Senden daha şimdiden bir Kaçak olur." diye ekledi George.

"O bizim kardeşimiz!" diye itiraz etti Ron.

"Yani?" Ginny karşılık verdi. "Hermione de bir kız ve o da bir Kaçak."

"O çok da iyi bir Kaçak değil." dedi Ron aksice.

"Siz ikiniz duracak mısınız?" diye talep etti George, tam da annelerinin sesi merdivenlerden yükselirken.

"Orada neler oluyor?" Sonra daha alçak bir sesle onu "Percy git onları kap getir, yoksa geç kalacağız." Dediğini duydular.

Fred küfretti. "Çabuk Ginny sandığı yakala - iyi ki geçen sene Angelina Lee'nin sandığını merdivenlerden aşağıya atmış, böylece o da en az bizimki kadar harap görünüyor." -

"Hadi gidelim!" diye araya girdi George. "Ron, git Percy'nin dikkatini dağıt - o pis ve başkalarının işine burnunu sokmaktan hoşlanan şahıs sandığın farklı bir mavi tonunda olduğunu fark eder."

"Haklısın."

Ve böylece, Lee'yi Kurtarma Operasyonu harekete geçti.

* * *

"Hepinizin bildiği gibi gelecek dönem Hogwarts'ın şimdiye kadar hiç yaşamadığı gibi olacak. Grindelwald'ın gücünün dorukta olduğu dönemde bile okul hiçbir zaman şimdiki gibi bir tehlikeyle yüz yüze gelmemişti."

İşte. Sözler söylenmişti ve cevap olarak sert yüzler baş salladı. Sonuna kadar profesörlerin hepsi geri dönmüştü bu dönem, yapmalarındaki asıl riskleri göze alarak ve Remus onları uyarmıştı, tekrar ve tekrar. Profesörlerin hepsi yaz boyunca kendi ayrı yollarına sürüklenmiş olmalarına rağmen müdür onlarla bağlantıda kaldı ve onları nelerin beklediğini anlamalarını sağladı. Ama hala bu sözlerin söylenmesi gerekiyordu.

"Her neyse biz devam edelim. Katılım birazcık az da olsa bu yıl: ama yakın zamandaki olayları da göz önüne alırsak bu hiç de sürpriz değil. Her şeye rağmen yine de iyi boyutta bir birinci sınıf grubuna sahibiz ve onlara verebileceğimizin en iyisini borçluyuz, tehlikeler olsun ya da olmasın." diye devam etti Remus.

"Voldemort'un güçleri gelişmekte olduğundan iyi eğitim şimdi daha da önemli." diye konuştu Fletcher. "Ve tabi iyi dersler de - Bu yıl bitmeden birkaç öğrenciyi karanlığa yitireceğimizi biliyorum. Bazıları seçecektir." dedi Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörü sertçe. "Ama bunu mümkün olduğu kadar azaltalım"

"Ve hiçbirini başkalarının seçimlerinde yitirmeyeceğimizden emin olalım." diye ekledi Ted Tonks. "Burada bizim doğruları söyleyeceğimiz bu yerde savaşı öğrenmeleri evde aileleri onları korumaya çalışırken öğrenmelerinden daha iyi."

"Onlar çocuk." diye itiraz etti Profesör Vector.

"Bu dünyanın savaşta olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmez." diye karşılık verdi yani biçim değiştirme öğretmeni, ve Remus Ted'e minnettar bir bakış attı. "Bundan kaçamazsın. Kimse kaçamaz." Burukça gülümsedi. "Bu benim yeterince yakın bir zamanda aldığım bir ders."

"Ve onların bir arkadaşlarını ya da aile bireylerinin ölümüyle almalarını istemediğim bir ders." Dedi Remus yavaşça, toplantının kontrolünü yeniden kazanarak. "Doğruları söylememiz bazı ebeveynleri kızdırabilir; ama yalan söylemek amacımız ne kadar yüce olsa da yapmayacağımız bir şey."

Diğerleri onayladı, bazıları yapmaktan diğerlerinden biraz daha gönülsüzce olsa da. Malesef hepsi Remus'un ilkelerini biliyordu, ve onları binlerce kez tartışmışlardı. Burada süprizler yoktu ve olmayacaktı da -dönem öncesi toplantısı her zaman basit bir formalite ve hoş geldin demek için bir bahaneydi. O akşam yemeği beraber yer ve ertesi gün de öğrenciler gelirdi- yazın nihayet sona erdiğine inanmak zordu. Sihir Bakanlığına yapılan saldırının üzerinden aylar geçmiş olmasına rağmen sanki iki ömür olmuştu ve Remus, ilk kez, öğrencilerin geri geldiğine seviniyordu. Bir kez daha dünyası anlam kazanmıştı, bu tehlike demek olsa bile.

Pes bir ses onun derin düşüncelerini böldü.

"Öngörüm bana senin böyle akıllı bir yol seçeceğin kehanetinde bulundu, ve bize liderlik etmeye devam edeceğini..."

"Ah kapa çeneni, Sybil." diye lafını böldü Snape sinirli bir şekilde. "Tüm bu saçmalığı daha önce de duymuştuk."

"Remus'un az önce bu sonuç için konuşma yaptığı gerçeğine değinmezsek, yani bir patatesin bile öngörüsü bu toplantıyı bilebilirdi" diye ekledi Dung kuruca.

Remus gülmesini tıkanarak önledi ve Profesörler Tonks, Vector ve Sinistra'nın da aynısını daha az efor sarfederek yapmaya çalıştıklarını gördü. Dung bir parça ekşi meyve yemiş gibi görünüyordu ve Sprout da ağzı açık sırıtıyordu. Trelawney her nasılsa neredeyse anlamamış gibiydi. Snape'e kibirle burun kıvırdı.

"Kehanet yeteneği olmayanlar her zaman görenlere hakaret edecektir." dedi havadar bir şekilde.

"Ve öyleyse sadece rol yapanlar da var..." Dung mırıldandı.

Sinistra kıkırdadı ve Ted'in yüzü kızardı. Nefes alıyor muydu? Remus tekrar kontrol etti. Büyük ihtimalle hayır.

Ted, her nasılsa, kadroda hoş karşılanan bir ilaveydi. Remus Dung Fletcher'ı sonunda Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma işine ikna ettiğinde yeni bir Biçim Değiştirme profesörü bulma göreviyle yüz yüze gelmişti. Bu arada beklediğinden daha zor olduğunu kanıtlamıştı - Nitelikli profesörlerin bolca olmasına rağmen, pek azı Hogwarts'da öğretmek için istekliydi. Beauxbatons'da evet Durmstang'de bile - ama Hogwarts'ta değil. Okulun Karanlık Lorda karşı direnişi çok iyi biliniyordu, ve çoğu insan onunla yüzleşmekten korkuyordu.

Sonra Ted gönüllü oldu ve Remus fazlasıyla memnun oldu. Sadece Ted'in mükemmel biri olması ve Biçim Değiştirme alanında tanınmış bir yazar olması değil; aynı zamanda Hogwarts'a gelen Muggle doğumlu öğrenciler için de iyi bir örnek oluşturuyordu. Ted onların yeterince çalışırlarsa başarabileceklerinin kanıtıydı. İşte bu yüzden son yıllarda mizah eksikliği çeken öğretmenler odasında hoş karşılanan bir ilaveydi. O ve Dung anında yakınlaşmışlardı ve Remus onları o büyü, bu büyü ve Biçim Değiştime Güncesi'nin yeni sayısında onları nasıl yanlış tanımladığı hakkında saçmalıyorlardı. Gülümsedi. Yeni kanın vakti gelmişti.

Severus, olağanüstü bir şekilde neşesi yerinde görünerek alayalı bir şekilde "onlar bunu beceremeyenler, yani öğretmeyi, farkındaysanız."

"Bunun seninle ne alakası var?" Sinistra homurdandı. Hagrid kahkaha attı.

"Daha çok hepimizle ilgili," diye belirtti Vector, diğerlerini tekrar (sohbetten çok uzak görünen Trelawney dışında) güldürerek. Gülerek, Remus Severus aklındakini söyleyemeden konuştu, ama zekası bir hançer kadar keskindi, bu pek nazik olmayan ve çoğunlukla acıtıcı bir şeydi, bunu istemediğinde bile.

"Bu eğlenceli konuşmayı bitirmek zorunda olmaktan nefret etmeme rağmen," diye kıkırdadı. "Sanırım öğle yemeğine geç kaldık."

"Tanrım! Evet haklısınız Profesör Lupin!" Hagrid ayağa kalktı, ve Remus onun karnının gurultusunu öğretmenler odasının öbür ucundan duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. "Nedeni, ben yarım bir -"

"Kanlı ayrıntıları bizden esirge, lütfen." Severus aniden söyledi. "Yemeğimi rahatça sindirmek istiyorum."

"Oh hayır!" dedi Sinistra çabukça, kıs kıs gülerek. "Severus'un hassas damak zevkini rahatsız etmeyelim. Hiçbirimiz böyle bir durumda ne olacağını bilemeyiz."

Snape ters ters baktı. Diğer herkes güldü.

* * *

"Ay!" Fred sarsılarak durdu. Ginny ve George'un ona çarpmasına yol açarak. Sandıklar ve kafesler etrafa uçuştu - kafesleri çarpışınca Percy'nin yeni baykuşu Hermes Hedwig'e kızgınca feryat etti ve Ginny'nin kontrolden çıkan sandığı yan yattı, Hermione'ye çarpıp onun ayaklarını yerden kesti.

İşler, diye düşündü Ginny zaferle, sihir kullanmamamıza rağmen oldukça iyi gitti. Ayağa kalkarken yüzüne yayılmakta olan gülümsemeyle savaştı. Mükemmel!

Ebeveynlerinin her ikisi de beş Weasley sandığının ve çocuklarının ortasında kalmışlardı, ayrıca gruba birkaç dakika önce katılmış olan Harry ve Hermione'nin de. (artı onların tüm valizlerinin) Arthur ve Molly Weasley endişeli görünüyorlardı. Özellikle de dizi sıyrılmış olan Hermione -ve hiç birinde en ufak bir şüphe belirtisi yoktu, ki bu da harika bir şekilde yeniydi. Maalesef, Ginny'nin anne babası neredeyse her zaman şüpheciydiler, çoğu zaman, çünkü onlar çocuk olarak adı kötüye çıkmış olan Fred ve George Weasley'e sahiptiler, ve onlarla on dört yıllık tecrübe sahibi olan ikisi ya şüpheciliği öğrenecek ya da aşırı ölümcül pis süprizlerden öleceklerdi.

Her nasılsa Arthur ve Molly Weasley, Karıştıran Ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Klubü ile bir tecrübe yaşamamıştı.

Etrafta dönerek, Ginny Fred'e bir bakış attı ve sordu, "Bunu neden yaptın ki?"

"Üzgünüm Gin" Fred yarattığı kaosa göz gezdirmek için durdu, ilk kez görüyormuş gibi görünerek. "Karanlık Sanatlar yazımı arabada unuttuğumu fark ettim."

"Bu kadar mı?" Percy kıvılcım saçarak.

"Artık şunu aşar mısın?" Ron karşılık verdi, kendi kendini Hermione'nin sandığının altından çıkararak. Ginny tahmin edebildiği kadarıyla, Hermione Harry'nin üzerinden uçmuş, Harry'nin sandığı Ron'unkine vurmuş ve Hermione'ninkine çarpmıştı ki bu da Ron'un ayaklarını yerden kesmiş ve onun aynı sandığın altında kalmasına sebep olmuştu. "Kimse yaralanmış falan değil ya-"

"Aslında, ben yaralandım." Hermione öyle kızgın ve gözlerinden ateşler saçıyordu ki Ginny onun gerçekten rol yapıp yapmadığını düşündü. Bunu anlamanın çok az yolu vardı: Ron ve Hermione hep bir şeyler hakkında kavga ederlerdi., ama Hermione'nin gözünde haylaz bir bakış vardı ve Ginny bunu iyi bir işaret olarak algıladı.

"Ah, endişelenme canım." dedi Ginny'nin annesi hemen. "Seni bir dakikada iyileştiririm." Asasını sıyrığa doğru çevirdi ve küçük beyaz bir kıvılcım onu neredeyse hemen iyileştirdi. "İşte. Gördün mü?"

Hermione melek gibi gülümsedi. "Teşekkürler Mrs. Weasley."

"Dert değil Hermione. Hem de hiç değil."

"Sana neyin dert olduğunu söyleyeyim." diye Ron tüm dünyaya duyurdu. "Gerçek şu ki Percy'nin aptal kanlı baykuşunun-"

"Ronald!" diye bağırdı anneleri.

"Haberin olsun diye söylüyorum, Hermes kendi cinsinin en akıllılarından-" diye başladı Percy.

"A, gerçekten mi?" diye karşılık verdi Ron.

"Siz ikiniz çenenizi kapatacak mısınız?" diye sızlandı Ginny, sadece işleri biraz daha ilginçleştirmek için.

Hermione Ron'a saldırdı. "Hiç aklına özür dileyecek kadar susmak geldi mi?"

"Hey, vücudunun senin sandığının yolunda olması onun suçu değil ki." dedi Harry aniden.

"Şimdi çocuklar..." diye Ginny'nin babası konuşmaya çalıştı ama oldukça sessizdi ve on bir yaşındaki küçük kızı onu kolayca bastırmayı başardı.

"Hermes'in Hedwig'in o kadar yakınına gelmesine izin verdiğine inanamıyorum!" diye bağırdı, suçlar bir şekilde Percy'e kızgın bir bakış atarak. "Bak şimdi ne oluyor?"

"Ne?" diye sordu abisi şaşırmış bir şekilde başını etrafta baykuşu için boşuna bir arayışla sallarken, şimdi Hedwig'e yakın hiçbir yerde değildi, Hedwig Harry'nin yanında dimdik ve oldukça mutlu durduğunu gördü.

"Bu!" diye gösterdi hedefsizce havada. "Çok -"

"Ginny, Percy..." babaları tekrar denedi, ama daha başarılı olamadı.

"Onun suçu değil mi?" Hermione hırladı. "Kimin tarafındasın sen ?"

"Ben kimsenin tarafında falan değilim." diye itiraz etti Harry ciddiyetle. Ginny'nin onun bu kadar iyi bir aktör olduğundan haberi yoktu. "Sadece anlamıyorsun-"

"Anlamıyor muyum?" diye cırladı Hermione. "Sanırım kız olduğum için bir şey bilmekten acizim öyle mi?"

"Ginny sen neden bahsediyorsun?" diye karşılık verdi Percy.

Ginny kıs kıs gülmekten vazgeçmeye çalışarak başka bir yöne işaret etti. "İşte!"

"BU KADARI YETER!" Molly Weasley'in bağırışı Platform dokuz üç çeyrekdeki tüm başların dönmesine yetecek kadar yüksekti, ama neyse ki büyücülük dünyası Weasley klanına alışıktı. Zaman meselesi, diye düşündü Ginny rahatlıkla.

Utangaç görünmeye çalıştı, ama bunu pek iyi yapamadı. Sağındaki Ron da daha iyisini yapamıyordu; ama Hermione'nin yüzü hala kırmızı ve saçları hala berbat haldeydi, bu da onu suçludan çok sinirli gösteriyordu, ki bu da oldukça iyi görünüyordu. Harry sadece aklı karışmış gibi görünmeyi başardı ama en azından bir Weasley değildi yaptığı yanına kalabilirdi.

Percy sadece öfkeli görünüyordu, ama sonra, şaka kaldıracak durumda değildi.

"Şimdi, ben bu kadar küçük bir karışıklığın herkesi nasıl bu kadar kızdırdığını anlamıyorum." diye başladı babaları "ama eğer bu felaketi bir an önce temizlemezseniz hiçbiriniz binemeyeceksiniz-"

"Hey!" Percy lafını kesti."Fred ve George nereye gitti?"

* * *

"Hala anlamıyorlar," dedi Severus yavaşça. "Tam olarak değil."

"Dung anlıyor." diye belirtti Remus.

"Dung farklı" vekili karşılık verdi, ve müdür kabullenmek zorunda kaldı.

"Biliyorum. Ama olanları değiştiremeyiz, anladığın gibi."

"Doğru."

Snape kaşlarını çattı. "Tüm söyleyeceğin bu mu?" diye karşılık verdi. "Karanlık Lordun geldiğini biliyorsun. Okulun bunun için ödeyeceği bedeli de biliyorsun, başarılı olsan bile. Ve hala hiçbir şey demiyor musun?"

"Hayır. Hiçbir şey değil." Remus göz kırptı. Severus, duygularını öyle nadir olarak belli ederdi ki, arkadaşları bile bazen onun da duyguları olduğunu unuturdu ve bu bir sürprizdi. Severus'un sesindeki soğuk tonu sindirmesi Remus'un bir dakikasını aldı ve arkadaşının Hogwarts'ı en az kendisi kadar sevdiğini hatırladı... tabi eğer daha fazla değilse. Okulun Snape'e neler ifade ettiğini hiçbir zaman tamamen anlayamayacaktı, ama Hogwarts'ın herkesi farklı şekillerde etkilediğini biliyordu ve önemli olan da buydu. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Severus, neyin yaklaştığını biliyorum. Durduramayabileceğimi bile . Ama o zamana kadar başka bir görevimiz var ve bu sadece karanlıkla yüzleşmek değil. Eğitmemiz gereken öğrencilerimiz var, ve o insanlar orada savaşmaya, hatta savaşı anlamaya bile hazır değiller, onlar öğretmek için uygunlar. Ve onlara oldukları gibi ihtiyacımız var."

"Ve son geldiğinde?"

Remus yutkundu. "Onların doğru şeyi yapacağını umalım. Ve dua edelim ki toparlanamayacağımız bir son olmasın."

Snape başını iki yana sallamadan önce uzun bir sessizlik oldu.

"Belki de çok fazla şey gördüm." dedi Ölüm Yiyen yavaşça, sesindeki tüm öfke izleri bir anda yok oldu. "Belki de nasıl umut edeceğimi unuttum. Ama dünyadaki tüm yerler içinde, burası düşüşünü görmek istediğim en son yer. Burası çok önemli..."

"Biliyorum." Remus, bir anlığına elini arkadaşının omzuna koymayı düşündü, ama yapmadı. Bu tür şeyler yapılmazdı. "Elimizden geleni yapacağız, ve sonuna kadar savaşacağız, eğer o son gelirse."

Snape homurdandı ve Remus arkadaşının sertliğinin yeniden canlandığını gördü. "Öyle mi?"

Remus, bir dakika önce profesörlerin öğretmenler odası olarak kullandığı odanın kapısını baktı. "Evet," dedi yavaşça. "Öyle olacağına inanıyorum."

* * *

"Bu kadar iyi gittiğine inanamıyorum." diye sırıttı Fred, ikili King's Cross'taki park alanını geçerken.

"Neredeyse mükemmeldi," George onayladı, çirkin, pembe bir arabanın etrafında zıplayarak. "Şimdi, eğer oraya gittiğimizde Lee'nin annesi hala öğle yemeği davetinde olursa..."

"Bunun altından bir pürüz çıkmadan kalkarız."

"Ve herkesten önce Hogwarts'ta oluruz." George omuz silkti. "Kayıp araba dışında, ama not bıraktık. En azından annem hiçbir şey bilmediğinden şikayet edemeyecek- "

Fred onun sözünü kesti. "Ona, Gambol ve Japes'in önünde tırmanışa geçtiğimizde insanların suratındaki ifadeyi görmek için sabırsızlandığımızı söylüyor olsak bile-"

"Böyle bir şeyi babamıza gerçekten yapabilirmişiz gibi," diye tamamladı George, kaşlarını çatarak. "Ama annem inanacaktır. Şu anda bizim her şeyi yapabileceğimize inanacak durumda."

"Arabayı çalıp arkadaşınızı 'kurtarmak' için uçmak da dahil mi?" dedi bir anda başka bir ses, ikizlerin gözleri kocaman olmuş ve ağızları bir karış açık hâlde sendelemesine yol açarak.

"Bill?"

En büyük kardeşleri ciddiyetle gülümsedi. "Burada başka bir kızıl saçlı olmadığına göre?"

Sesinde ilk kavuşan Fred oldu. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Sizi durduruyorum," Bill seviyeli bir şekilde yanıtladı. "Babam sandığınız kadar salak değil, biliyorsunuz."

"Biz öyle düşünmemiştik-"

"Hayır, düşündünüz." Bill'in bu kadar sorumlu davrandığını hiç görmemişlerdi, gözleri, genelde ikizler muziplik yaptığında olduğu gibi, parlamıyordu bile. "Ve sorun da bu."

"Ama -" George şansını denedi.

Bill iç çekti. "Sizin kaçabilmek için diğerlerini büyük bir kavgaya ittiğinizi tahmin ettim."

"Nasıl bilebiliyorsun?"

"Ben sizin ağabeyinizim, Fred," diye hatırlattı Bill. "Sizin muziplik yeteneklerinizin gelişimini yıllarca izledim."

"Ama bu bir şaka değil," diye itiraz etti George. "Arabayı gerçekten Gambol ve Japes'in önüne indirmeyecektik ki!"

"Biliyorum," dedi ağabeyleri yavaşça, ellerini gece mavisi cübbesinin ceplerine sokarak. Omuzları bir anda düşüverdi. "Lee'yi Hogwarts'a getirmek istediğinizi biliyorum ve bu çok güzel, hatta asil bir düşünce. Ama bunu yapamazsınız."

"Neden olmasın?" diye sordu Fred.

"Çünkü bu sizin seçiminiz değil ve bunu yaparak sadece Lee'yi değil, kendinizi de tehlikeye atacaksınız. Ve ailemizi."

İkizlerin ikisi de karşı gelmeye çalıştı, ama Bill önce davrandı, sesi hala yavaş, ama mantıklıydı.

"Siz ikiniz sadece kendinizden ve arkadaşlarınızdan daha fazlasını düşünmeyi öğrenmelisiniz," dedi Seherbaz, fısıltıyla. "Öncelikle, babamın ihtiyaç duyduğu en son şey, herkesin onun uçan bir Muggle arabasına sahip olduğunu bilmesi - Fudge onu anında sepetler. İkincisi, başka birileri sizi görürse ne olacak? Örneğin bir Ölüm Yiyen?"

"Görünmezlik jeneratörümüz var, biliyorsun," diye belirtti George.

"Görünmez olan şeyleri görmenin yolları var, George," diye yavaşça yanıtladı Bill. "Birçok yol. Ve ben ailemizi izleyen Ölüm Yiyenler tanıyorum."

"Ne?" dedi ikisi de, nefesleri sıkışarak.

Bill sessizce başını salladı.

"Ama bu..." Bunun ne anlama geldiğini kavramaya çalıştı. Evet, büyük ihtimalle Lee'nin evine ulaşacaklardı, ama oradan çıkabilecekler miydi? Yutkundu ve aynı hastalıklı düşünceyi George'un yüzünde de okudu. Arkadaşlarını kurtarmak başka şeydi -onu tehlikeye atmak başka şey. Bill tekrar konuşmaya başlamadan önce bir dakika geçti.

"Babam, annem sizi yakalarsa onun sadece bağırıp çağıracağını ve dikkat çekeceğini düşündü. Siz ikiniz onu sakinleştirecektiniz her nasılsa. Ve babam da size benim söylediklerimi söylemeyecekti."

Fred bir kez daha yutkundu. Tıpkı babamızın Bakanlık'taki kariyerini mahvedeceğimiz ya da izlenildiğimiz gerçeği gibi. George'a çabuk bir bakış attı ve ikizi başını evet anlamında salladı. Bazı anlar vardı ki Seherbaz olan bir ağabeye sahip olmak o kadar da ilginç olmuyordu.

"Tamam," dedi George yavaşça. "Gitmiyoruz."

"Söz veriyoruz," diye ekledi Fred. Ama bunu Lee'ye nasıl açıklayacağız?

"Teşekkürler," dedi Bill narin bir gülüşle. Ağabeyleri sağ elini cebinden çıkardığında rahatlamış göründü ve onlara bir şey uzattı. "İşte. Anneme bunu arabada bıraktığınızı söyleyin."

"Bu, Brutus Scrimgeour'un yazdığı The Beaters' Bible'ın dördüncü basımı. Yepyeni ve bulunması neredeyse imkansız, çünkü çok istek var. Bill nasıl olmuştu da ikizlerin sorduğu her kitapçıda tükenmiş olan bu kitabı bulabilmişti? Fred bilmiyordu, aslında umursamıyordu da. Gülmeyi başardı.

"Teşekkürler, Bill."

"Evet." diye homurdandı Seherbaz. "Şimdi annem benim sizinle bir araya geldiğimi öğrenmeden arabaya binin -bu 'örnek Weasley' kariyerimi mahvedecektir."

İkizler güldü ama bu bile Fred'in midesindeki o kötü hissi yok edemedi. Lee hakkında ne yapacaklardı?

* * *

Ona temmuzdaki o vahim günden beri hiç dokunmamıştı. Aslında, bunu hiç istememişti, hatta kendini onun önemli olmadığına bile ikna etmişti. Neredeyse.

Buna rağmen şimdi, günce yine ellerindeydi, ağır ve soğuk. Ona dokunmak bile Sirius'un midesini bulandırıyordu, ama eğer İşaret'le damgalanmamış olsaydı ona dokunurken sağ kalabileceğinden şüpheliydi. Deri ciltli kitabın doğasında bulunan hırıltılı karanlık bile onun tüylerini diken diken etmeye yetiyordu ve Sirius bir an için bir daha hiç ısınamayacakmış gibi hissetti. Buna rağmen, onu açabilirdi ve artık geri dönemezdi. Seçtiği yolda geri dönüş yoktu.

Bir zamanlar, Dumbledore'un neden bu günceden yararlanmadığını, neden bunu kendisinin okumayıp öğrenebileceği her şeyi öğrenmediğini merak etti. Regulus, bu günceyi Bakanlık'a ulaştırmak için ölmüştü ama Dumbledore hiçbir şey yapmamıştı... Ama şimdi Sirius, onu anlayabiliyordu. Yaşlı adam günceyi -ya da kendisini- yok etmeden onu açamazdı. Sirius, aksine bunu yapabilirdi - Voldemort ona kötü anılar ve Karanlık İşaret'ten daha fazlasını da bırakmıştı. Hediyesi, ona günceyi açabilme, diğerlerinin yapmaya cesaret edemeyeceği şeyi yapma yeteneği vermişti. Yüzünden belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçti. Sonunda bu, ona hiç beklemediği şeyler sağlayacaktı.

Yutkunurken gülümsemesi kayboldu. Vakit gelmişti.

* * *

Tonks, gözlerini kısarak karanlığı süzdü. O ve Horace yine geziniyorlardı, elbette -ikisi de Ruh Emicilere Karşı Savunma'nın üçüncü bölümünü okumayı bitirmişlerdi ve her zamanki gibi, çabucak sıkılmışlardı. Yani şimdi bir kez daha keşfe çıkma zamanıydı, çünkü Avalon'da her zaman keşfetmek için yeni bir şeyler vardı...stajerler mesai sonrasında gezinmek zorunda olmasa bile. Bu şekilde, diye düşündü, Avalon Hogwarts'a biraz benziyordu. Kafalarında itaatsiz öğrenciler yaratan paranoyak öğretmenler...

Hogwarts, içinde düşmanlarını öldürmek isteyen taştan yapılmış, dev gibi kapılar, ya da uzanıp stajerleri kapmaya çalışan labirentler barındırmıyordu sonuçta. Ayrıca orada sorumlu olarak ne Frank Longbottom gibi sinsi bireyler, ne de Bill Weasley gibi gammaz uzmanlar vardı. Neyse ki, bu iki fitneci, keşfe çıkmak için en uygun vaktin Weasley'nin adada olmadığı zamanlar olduğunu anlamışlardı ve Horace Weasley'nin Jones'a geceyi geçirmek için eve gideceğini söylediğini duyacak kadar şanslıydı. Bu, onların kaderini belirlemişti.

Tonks ve Horace gün doğumundan hemen önce yola çıkmışlar, Öğrenciler Karargahı'ndan sızıp Avalon'un sığ gölünü geçmişlerdi- yine Hogwarts'taki gölle kıyaslanınca ikisinin çok az ortak yanı vardı. Göl, neredeyse içinde yüzebileceğiniz kadar derindi -eğer yüz yirmi santim kadar varsanız. Diğerleri ise her harekette ayaklarının gölün zeminine vurduğunu hissedebilir ya da kafalarını sudan çıkarmak zorunda kalabilirlerdi ve Tonks Seherbazların bu gölü neden koruduklarını anlayamıyordu. Belki de sadece göl her zaman orada olduğundandı ve aslında bu mazeret Avalon'daki her şey için geçerliydi. Bu belalı lanetli antik bir bölgeydi, o kadar eskiydi ki kimse oradaki binaları kimin inşa ettiğini hatırlayamazdı, sadece oradaydılar işte.

Çoğu Seherbaz Avalon'un eski mimarisini Roman tarzı olarak nitelendiriyordu; dikkâtli çalışmalar yaptıktan ve birkaç kitap okuduktan sonra (sonuçta o bir Ravenclaw'du), Tonks adanın sadece bir kısmının Roman stilinde yapıldığını fark etti. Gerisi... Aslına bakarsanız Tonks'un herhangi bir kitapta -Muggle'larınkilerde bile- görmüş olduğu herhangi bir tarzda yapı yoktu. Avalon, sanki tarihte bir anda belirip sonra yeniden kaybolmuş gibiydi, arkasında kanıt bırakmadan, tabii şu anda üzerinde duruyor olduğu adacık haricinde. Aynı şeyleri düşünerek Horace'a döndü.

"Bu adanın neden hiçbir tarihi geçmişe sahip değilmiş gibi göründüğünü hiç merak ettin mi?"

"Hı?" Horace, kafası karışmış bir hâlde gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona döndü, sonra biraz kızardı. "Özür dilerim. Ne demiştin?"

"Diyordum ki, sence de bu ada hiçbir geçmişi yokmuş gibi görünmüyor mu? Yani, Seherbazların yüzyıllardır burada olduğunu biliyoruz, ama kimse kaç yüzyıl olduğunu, hatta neden buraya geldiğimizi bile biliyor gibi durmuyor. Ve kimse de olayların niçin böyle olduğunu anlamıyor. Örneğin, hava."

"Ya da o kapılar." Horace elini karanlığa doğru şöyle bir sallayarak Birincil Cisimlenme Merkezi'nin gölgeli dış hatlarını gösterdi.

"Evet. Bazen merak ediyorum, nerede-" Bir gölge etraftaki ağaçların arasında titredi - "O da ne?"

"Bilmiyorum," diye cevapladı Horace. "Ona bakıyordum. Sanırım orada birileri var."

"Bir aday mı?"

Omuz silkti. "Emin değilim."

"Peki." Tonks ona sırıttı, ama Horace'ın bunu fark etmediğinden neredeyse emindi. Farkettiyse bile, görmezden geliyordu - birkaç aydır, bunu yapmakta çok iyi olmuştu. Lanet olsun, arkadaşlar bunun için var! "Hadi gidip bakalım."

"Sen delisin, Tonks," Horace inledi.

"Demek şimdi böyle olduk?"

Tonks, onu beklemeden ileri atıldı, Horace'ın onun arkasından geleceğini biliyordu. Hep yapardı ve dışarıdan bakılınca belaya bulaşmak istemiyormuş gibi görünen Horace Smeltings, aslında her zaman Slytherin'in sinsi sınıfından olmuştu... Tonks ona "gölgelerin yılanı" olarak hitap ettiğinden bundan pek hoşlanmamış olsa bile.

Tonks, gölgeye bir bakmak için bir saniye durakladığında Horace, onun kulağına "Bu çok saçma," diye fısıldadı. Gölge, her saniye daha erkeksi bir görünüm alıyordu, bu da Tonks'u gölgenin eğitmenlerden birine ait olabileceği konusunda meraklandırdı -ama Weasley ya da Shacklebolt olamayacak kadar kısaydı, ve Longbottom kadar tıknaz değildi. Kesinlikle Hestia Jones değildi ve Tonks'un kuzeninin adada olduğunu bilmesine rağmen, gölge Sirius'a da ait değildi, özellikle oldukça kısa kesilmiş olan saçına bakılırsa.

"Yani?" diye yanıtladı.

Horace yeniden inledi. "Kim olduğunu düşünüyorsun ki?" diye sordu, daha iyi bir görüş açısı için kafasını çevirerek.

"Sadece merak ediyordum." İkisi de bir süreliğine sessiz kaldılar, sonar Horace omuz silkti.

"Herhalde Seherbazlardan biridir."

"Eğitmenlerden biri değil..."

"Evet, değil."

Ve aktif Seherbazların hiçbirini tanımıyorlardı, o günlerde adada bulunan Sirius Black hariç, Tonks kaşlarını çattı. "Orada ne yapıyor?"

"Büyü işi," diye yanıtladı Horace düşünceli düşünceli.

"Evet, besbelli."

"Hayır. Çalışıyor. Koruma alanında."

Tonks ona bakmak için döndü, ama Horace gayet emin görünüyordu. "Ne?"

"Tanıyıcı bir büyü yaptım," diye açıkladı. "Görmemesi için tılsımın korumalardan sekmesini sağladım ve korumalar...yükselip alçalıyor."

"Yükselip alçalıyor mu? Nasıl yani?" Tonks'un yüreği ağzına geldi. Adaya ilk geldiklerinde Seherbazlara söylenen ilk şey (eğitim sürecinin ne kadar zor olacağı haricinde) stajerlerin hiçbir koşul altında, korumalara dokunmamaları gerektiğiydi. Ne fiziksel olarak, ne de büyü yoluyla, hiçbir şekilde. Usta Seherbazlar bile Avalon'un adayı bu kadar uzun süredir güvende tutan savunmalarını kurcalamıyorlardı.

"Sanki şey oluyorlarmış gibi... Bilmiyorum. Ayarlanıyorlarmış gibi." Horace başını iki yana salladı. "Her ne ise, bir şeyler yanlıştı."

"Yani...?" Bunu söylemeyi bile istemiyordu. Sanki kelimeleri söylemek onları gerçekleştirecekmiş gibi.

"Evet."

"O zaman...?"

Neyseki Horace onu iyi tanıyordu. Ne sorduğunu anlamak için ona bakma ihtiyacı bile hissetmemişti. Hemen başını salladı. "Bence de... Gizli yoldan mı, normal yoldan mı gidelim?"

"Yani, bu gece sepetlenmezsek iyi olur!"

"Gizli yol yani."

Başka bir söze gerek duymaksızın, ikili gözlerini gizemli figürden ayırmadan ayrı yollara yöneldi. Adam korumalarla oynuyordu-Tonks karanlıkta onun etrafında uçuşan belli belirsiz kıvılcımları görebiliyordu. Tabii ki bu yaptığı için masum bir açıklaması da olabilirdi, ama öyleyse bile, neden bunu gece yarısında yapıyordu? Ve neden buralardaydı? Tonks, Avalon'da korumalar üzerinde çalışmak için Antik Kapılar ve göl hariç, adadaki her şeyden çok uzakta olan Birincil Cisimlenme Merkezi'nin hemen yanından çok daha uygun yerler olduğuna emindi.

Ah, lanet olsun. Sözcükleri yüksek sesle söylememek için kendini zar zor durdurmuştu. Ama bu sözcükler duruma tam uyuyordu ve Horace'a herhangi bir şey söylemek için vakti yoktu. Herhangi bir şey için hiç vakit yoktu.

Gölgenin etrafındaki korumalar şimdi turuncu turuncu parlıyordu.

Hızla düşünerek Tonks asasını cebinden çıkardı ve kendisi ve yabancı arasındaki yolda hedef alarak adamın gittiği tarafa doğru yöneltti. Eğer yanılıyorsam, ödeyeceğim bedel çok ağır olacak, diye düşündü umutsuzca, ama emin olmak için bile vakit yoktu. Horace neler olduğunu fark etmiş olsa bile, onun ne yapacağını, ya da zamanında yapıp yapamayabileceğini tahmin etmek için bile kaybedecek tek bir saniyesi yoktu.

Asasının çabukça bir hareketi, seçmiş olduğu noktaya doğru parlak mor kıvılcımlar yolladı. Kıvılcımlar yere çarptıkları anda mor havai fişekler patladı ve Tonks ellerini gözlerine tam zamanında siper etti. Uzaklarda, sağında bir yerde Horace'ın kesik kesik haykırdığını duydu, ama yabancının bağırışı arkadaşının sesini rahatlıkla bastırdı.

Kör edici bir ışıkla, gizemli adamın kafası orada burada belirmeye başladı. Çaresizce Tonks'u arıyordu, ama Tonks, adamın ürkmüş tepkisine gülmemek için kendini zor tutarak bir ağacın arkasında kafasını eğmiş saklanıyordu. Ama adamın sonraki hareketi oldukça beklenmedikti -herhangi bir uyarı olmaksızın Cisimlenme Merkezi'nin dev taş kapılarına doğru atıldı ve kapılar onun için açıldı.

Ne?

Tonks yabancının ardından kayarak kapanan eski kapıları sadece izleyebildi.

_Çeviren: Dame ve Stupefy00_


	29. Bölüm 29: Ne Pahasına Olursa Olsun

Bölüm Yirmi Dokuz: Ne Pahasına Olursa Olsun

Normalden daha açık, ancak daha karanlık bir geceyle karşılaşmak üzere trenden indiler. Yeni ve endişeli öğrenciler arkadan geliyor, daha büyük ve kendinden daha emin öğrenciler ise önde, yol gösteriyordu. Harry ve Ron birbirlerine buruk bir şekilde gülümsediler -yeni olmamak, ne olduğunu ve nereye gitmeleri gerektiğini biliyor olmak hoş bir duyguydu. En iyi olan şey de gölü o küçük kayıklarla geçmeyecek olmaktı, atsız arabalar onları bekliyordu ve Kaçaklar, Percy'nin "Merlin'in sakalı, yavaşlayın!" diye bağırarak verdiği emirleri görmezden gelerek, o tarafa yöneldiler. Ancak grup, botlara giden yolda diğer yeni öğrencilere katılan Ginny'ye çabukça bir el sallamak için durakladı.

Beşi birden sessizce, sınıf başkanlarının ayrılmaları yönündeki ikazlarına aldırmadan tek bir arabaya sıkıştılar. O akşam tam olarak bir ekip değil gibiydiler ve Kaçaklar'ın yanlarında olmasını en çok istediği kişi de Hogwarts'ın yaklaşık yüz yirmi beş mil güneyindeki evinde tıkılıp kalmıştı. Daha da kötüsü, Fred ve George, Lee'ye gelmeyeceklerini söyleme fırsatını bile bulamamıştı - trene bile zor yetişmişlerdi. Diğer Kaçaklar, bu başarısızlıktan haberdar bile değillerdi, ta ki ikizler mahzun ve yenilgiye uğramış gibi bir ifadeyle kompartımanlarına girene kadar. Ama henüz pes etmemişlerdi.

Atsız arabalar tıngırtılar eşliğinde yol alırken, Harry, ne yapabileceklerini kavramaya çalışarak sıkıntılı dakikalar geçirdi. Geriye hangi seçenekler kalmıştı? Lee'nin sihir dünyasından sadece annesinin korkuları yüzünden mahrum kaldığı doğru olamazdı ve arkadaşlarından başka kimsenin Lee'ye yardım etmeye çalışmaması adil değildi. Biri, örneğin Profesör Lupin, onu geri getirecek kişi olmalıydı, ama tüm yetişkinler bunun Mrs Jordan'ın kararı olduğunu söylüyorlardı. Durumu en iyi bilmesi gereken yetişkinler bile.

Harry dudağını ısırdı. Bir şeyler yapmak zorundaydılar. Tek yapmaları gereken, bu "bir şeyler"in ne olacağını düşünmekti.

* * *

Flaşlar yüzünde patladı ve James parlak ışıktan dolayı gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Fotoğrafçılar çıldırıyordu, sanki anlık bir başarıyla çektikleri yedinci fotoğraf, önceki altıdan farklı görünecekmiş gibi. Bu alaycı düşünce, yüzüne buruk bir gülümsemenin yerleşmesine neden oldu ve yılların deneyimi, bu ifadeyi biraz daha arkadaş canlısı hale getirdi. Baş Seherbaz olarak geçirdiği yıllar ve sonrasında Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi başı olarak çalıştığı onca zaman, James'e toplumsal imajını nasıl koruyacağını öğretmişti ve şimdi bu öğretilere ihtiyacı vardı. Bir şekilde, dünyanın en yorucu zamanlarından birinde Sihir Bakanı olmuştu ve biliyordu ki insanların onu endişeli görmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. İnsanların onu kaşları çatık görmeye de ihtiyacı yoktu. İnsanlar onu kendinden emin, güvencede ve sakin görmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ve o, insanlara ihtiyacı olan şeyi gösterecekti.

James, iç çekme isteğini bastırdı. İnsanların tekerlekli sandalyede bir Sihir Bakanı görmeye ihtiyacı da yoktu, ama buna engel olamazdı. Bazı şeyler için geri dönüş yoktu.

Gazeteciler bağırarak sorular soruyordu, ama o sessizlik için elini şöyle bir salladı. Garip bir biçimde, bu işarete ilk uyanlar gazeteciler oldu, kalabalığın fark etmesi ise bir dakika aldı. Böyle basit bir konuşmaya, bu kadar büyük bir katılım olacağını tahmin etmiyordu, aslında tam da aksini beklemişti James. Voldemort'tan duyulan korku, çok kişiyi uzakta durup kendilerini kollamaya itmiş olmalıydı. Böyle olmaması iyi bir işaret miydi?

Derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmaya başladı.

* * *

"İşte o kadar!" diye gürledi Miranda Jordan, böylesine ufak tefek bir kadın için sesi fazla güçlüydü. Volüm konusunda Mrs Weasley'le yarışamayacağı bir gerçekti (neyse ki sesi o kadar tiz değildi), ama olası bir çığlık yarışmasında kesinlikle ikinci sırayı alırdı.

O anda Lee, ikinci sırada olmanın yeterince berbat olduğuna kanaat getirdi.

"Ama anne -"

"Kesinlikle hayır!" diye öfkeyle oğlunun sözünü kesti. "Arkadaşlarının seni kurtarmaya çalışması yetmiyor, şimdi de kaçmaya, gizlice gitmeye karar veriyorsun -"

"Anne, sadece okula dönmek istiyorum!" diye karşı çıktı Lee, sesinin beş yaşındaymış gibi çıkmamasına çabalayarak. Mrs Weasley neden yardımseverlik yapıp annesini arayarak Fred ve George'un planlarını ona anlatmak zorundaydı ki sanki? Kimin tarafındaydı o?

"Pazartesi günü okula gidiyor olacaksın." diye sertçe yanıtladı annesi. "Normal bir okul; babanı öldürenler ya da onlar gibiler tarafından incitilemeyeceğin bir yer."

Lee inledi. Babasını o da özlüyordu, ama işlerin istediği gibi gitmediği her seferde onun ölümünü annesinin yüzüne vurmuyordu. "Saklanmak işe yaramaz ki," diye homurdandı milyonuncu kez. "Babam beni böyle görmek istemezdi. Ben sadece bir çocuğum!"

"Haklısın. Sen bir çocuksun -benim çocuğum ve bu da demektir ki gizlice kaçıp gitmek yok." Annesi öfkeyle elinde tuttuğu gümüş kol saatini şöyle bir salladı. "Özellikle bu Anah-tapı kullanarak!"

"Anahtar, anne."

Annesi gözlerini devirdi. "Her ne ise, onu yok edeceğim."

"Anne hayır!" diye yalvardı Lee. "O bir hediyeydi!" Ve geri dönüş için tek yolumdu!

"Bunu, onu kullanarak kaçmaya çalışmadan önce düşünmeliydin," diye küçümseyerek yanıtladı annesi ve Lee iyice somurttu. Bunu yakalanmadan önce düşünmeliydim, diye düşündü öfkeyle, ama bu düşünceyi kelimelere dökmedi. Bunun ona hiç yararı dokunmazdı, ama şansını bir kez daha denemek zorundaydı. Annesi, bir zamanlar Hogwarts'ın ona neler ifade ettiğini anlıyordu.

"Anlamıyorsun. Normal olamam. Sihir benim hayatım ve tüm arkadaşlarım Hogwarts'ta."

"Evet, anlamıyorum." Sesi şimdi daha yumuşaktı. "Ama benim görevim, seni güvende tutmak, Lee, bu seni her zaman mutlu etmeyecek olsa da." Gülümsemeye çalıştı, ama beceremedi. "Üzgünüm. Gelecek sene Hogwarts'a geri dönebilirsin, ama şimdi zamanı değil."

Lee içini çekti. Bunun ardından ne geleceğini biliyordu-önlenemezdi ve tahmin ettiği gibi, annesi o makul ses tonuyla konuşmaya devam etti.

"Şimdi, bir daha kaçmaya çalışmayacağına dair bana söz vermeni istiyorum." dedi sessizce. "Tamam mı?"

"Tamam." Lee yüksek sesle inledi ve annesinin duyup duymadığını umursamadı. "Söz veriyorum."

* * *

Seçmen Şapka, şarkısını büyük bir gülümsemeyle bitirdi, yine de bu gülümseme bir şekilde... yanlış görünüyordu. Şapka, şarkıyı mutlu ve iyimser dizelerle bitirirken, Harry şarkının ortasında geçen, değişik inançların böldüğü dört okul binasının karanlık karşısında birleşmesini öğütleyen esrarlı sözleri hatırladı. Bu düşünceler yutkunmasına sebep oldu, savaşın Hogwarts'ı da etkilediğini bir süredir biliyordu ve şapkanın bu sözleri gerçeği pekiştiriyordu. Annesiyle yaptığı konuşmaya rağmen Harry, Hogwarts'ın güvenli olduğuna inanmak istiyordu. Okulun karanlık karşısındaki büyücülük dünyası için bir sığınak olduğuna inanmayı hep istemişti... nitekim öyleydi de. Ama Hogwarts bile sonsuza kadar dayanamazdı.

Seçmen Şapka'nın yanında duran Profesör Snape, yeni öğrencilere bakmaksızın bir parşömen tomarını eline aldı. Harry burnundan küçümseme belirtisi bir ses çıkardı. "Hiç değişmedi," dedi Ron'a kısık sesle.

"Yanılıyorsun," diye cevapladı Ron. "Bence saçı daha da yağlandı."

"Ron!" Hermione tısladı. "Şşt! Başlıyor!"

Oğlanlar kıs kıs güldü ve Harry'nin gözleri masanın diğer tarafında oturan Fred'in bakışlarını yakaladı. İkizler gülüyordu - bir işler karıştırıyorlardı şüphesiz, bu da onları her zaman mutlu ederdi zaten. Harry'nin gülümsemesi yüzüne yayıldı. Weasleyler'in onun tarafında olması iyi bir şeydi, diğer türlü Hogwarts macerası çekilmez olurdu.

Profesör Snape, ilk ismi okudu. "Bradley, Amanda." Kısa boylu bir kız öne çıktı.

Cevap neredeyse anında geldi, şapka gülümseyerek bağırdı: "Ravenclaw!"

Ve böylece, Hogwarts'ta bir yıl daha, tıpkı önceki seneler gibi başlamış oldu. Başından beri, öğrenciler onlara en uygun binaya seçiliyorlardı ve Harry, seçimin hep bu şekilde olmasını umuyordu. Ne olursa olsun, Hogwarts ebediydi ve okul gelenekleri herkese büyük bir rahatlık sağlıyordu. Dünya eskisi kadar güvenli olmasa da, Hogwarts her zaman Hogwarts'tı ve öyle de kalacaktı.

Her şeyin değiştiği bu yıl hariç.

"Hopper, Geoffrey."

Profesör Snape'in sesi sessiz salonda çınladı, ama cevap gelmedi. Yeni öğrenciler kaygıyla birbirlerine baktılar, ama kimse öne çıkmadı. Müdür Yardımcısı'nın gözleri yeni öğrencilerin üzerinde şöyle bir gezindi. Bazılarının bu kızgın bakışlardan ötürü hafifçe gerilemesinin haricinde, kimse kıpırdamadı.

"Hopper, Geoffrey," diye tekrarladı Snape.

Kimse hareketlenmedi ve bir fısıltı dalgası tüm salonu dolaştı. Harry'nin gözleri, Fred şaşkın gözleriyle buluştu, ne olup bittiğini tam olarak bilmiyordu, ama bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğinin farkındaydı.

"Hopper, Geoffrey."

Hiçbir şey olmadı. Harry, ilk kez Snape'in soğukkanlı halinin sarsıldığını gördü ve yağlı saçlarıyla profesör, talimatlar için omzunun üzerinden müdüre şöyle bir baktı. Harry, onun bakışının yönünü takip etti ve Remus'un mavi gözlerindeki karanlığı gördü, ama ifadesi değişmemişti. Şaşırmış görünmüyordu. Sadece başını salladı.

Snape geriye döndü, derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti. "Isaacs, Anthony."

Bir süre için her şey yolunda gidiyormuş gibi göründü. Belki de Geoffrey Hopper sadece tesadüfen orada değildi, treni kaçırmış, taşınmış, ya da gelmekle ilgili fikrini son anda değiştirmiş olabilirdi. Beş yeni öğrenci binalarına seçildi, sonra altıncı ve yedinci. Ama sekizinci öğrenci orada değildi. Dokuzuncu da öyle...

Artık tüm salonu yüksek seli fısıldanmalar kaplamıştı, yeni öğrenciler dehşete düşmüş görünüyordu. Herkes, eksik olan üç öğrenciyi bulmak için etrafına bakınıyordu, fakat Snape aldırmadan isimleri okumaya devam etti. Harry, onun bu inadına hayranlık duymak zorunda kaldı. Onuncu öğrenci (Johnsons, Kelly) Gryffindor'a seçildi, onu iki Slytherin, bir Hufflepuff ve üç Ravenclaw takip etti. Ve sonra, yine hiçbir şey... Gelmesi beklenen öğrenciler ortaya çıkmadı. Bunlardan bir tanesi de Robert Lichtenstein'dı, On Dört Aile'den birinin tek çocuğuydu. Harry onunla hiç tanışmamıştı, ama adını biliyordu, orada olması gerektiğini de.

Neredeler? diye fısıldadı birçok ses. Neler oluyor?

Ama Harry biliyordu.

* * *

Fred ve George Weasley'nin arkadaşı olarak geçirdiği uzun yıllar, Lee'ye karanlığı nasıl kullanması gerektiğini öğretmişti ve 1 Eylül 1992 gecesi de öncekilerden farklı değildi. Annesi, televizyonun başına kurulana kadar gece olmuştu ve Lee, annesini görmezden geldi. Bunu yapmaktaki temel sebebi prensipleriydi. Annesini seviyordu. Onun üzüntüsüne saygı duyuyordu ve oğlunun kocasıyla aynı kaderi paylaşmasından duyduğu korkuyu anlayabiliyordu. Ama Lee, annesinin sırf kendi korkularını bastırmak için, oğlunu değiştirme çabalarına hak vermiyordu. Ve söz vermiş olsa da, olmasa da, değişmeyecekti.

Sessizce içini çekerek penceresini açtı. Neyse ki evleri, nispeten eskiydi ve Lee'nin pencerelerindeki kilitler uzun zamandır işe yaramaz haldeydi. Kimse de tamir etme zahmetine girmemişti. Zaten kim bir Seherbaz'ın evini soymaya kalkışırdı ki?

Babasını düşünmek, Lee'nin yutkunmasına neden oldu. Babasını mutfakta, bir elinde Gelecek Postası, bir elinde bir bardak portakal suyuyla görmeyi beklediği sabahlar oluyordu. Acıya alışmıştı, ama içindeki öfke hâlâ tazeydi. Bir gün, bir şekilde, savaşta anlamlı bir rol üstlenecek, babasının başladığı işi bitirecekti. Annesine bu düşünden hiç söz etmemişti, eğer bunun hakkında tek kelime ederse, annesinin onu bir sandığa kilitleyip bir daha dışarı çıkmasına izin vermeyeceğinden emindi çünkü. Ama bu hayal kurmasına engel değildi. Bir gün yapılması gereken işlerin tümünün üstesinden gelecekti.

Pencere, hiç ses çıkarmaksızın açıldı, bu iyiye işaretti. Lee, yavaşça bir bacağını pencereden dışarı attı, sonra Silsüpür 9'unu ardından da küçük sırt çantasını aldı ve Fred'le George'a sandığını Hogwarts'a götürdükleri için minnet duydu. Planda neyin ters gittiğini, ya da nerede olduklarını bilmiyordu, ama daha fazla bekleyemezdi. Her halükârda okula gidecekti, belki onlarla yarı yolda karşılaşırdı, işte bu çok daha iyi olurdu.

Derin bir nefes alıp, aşağıdan gelebilecek herhangi bir sesi dinleyerek kendini dışarı attı. Ama annesi o korkunç Muggle dramını izlemeye devam ediyordu, ses seviyesinde de hiçbir değişiklik olmadı. Bir ayağını dikkatlice süpürgenin diğer tarafına attı, yeri tekmeledi ve havalandı.

Lee dudağını ısırdı. "Özür dilerim, anne." dedi, bunu tüm kalbiyle kastederek. Onu incitmek istemiyordu, ama geri dönmek zorundaydı. Sadece annesinin bunu anlayışla karşılamasını diliyordu.

"Helga Hufflepuff, bir sözünde 'En büyük kahramanlar, en karanlık zamanlarda belli olur.' demiştir. Haber vermeksizin gelirler, ama tüm kahramanlar aynıdır. Onlara ihtiyaç duyulduğu için yanımızdadırlar, gerektiğinde lazım geleni yaparlar, çünkü biri bunun üstesinden gelmelidir ve umut kalmadığında bile imkânsızı başarırlar."

James'in gözleri kalabalığın üzerinde gezindi. Bazıları onun bu beklenmedik başlangıcından dolayı şaşkın olsa da, diğerleri daha iyi dinleyebilmek için başlarını kaldırmışlardı. James devam etti.

"Kahramanlar, her şekilde, her boyutta karşımıza çıkabilir. Ve kahramanlar sadece karanlığa karşı verilen mücadelenin ön sıralarında, ölüm riskini her gün tadarak savaşanlardan ibaret değildir. Bazıları kendini göstermez, ama onlar da birer kahramandır. Kahramanlar, kendilerini düşünmeksizin diğerlerine yardım edenlerdir; çocuklarımıza miras kalacak olan dünyanın şimdikinden daha iyi olması için çalışanlardır. Kahramanlar, yapılması gerekeni takdir veya ödül beklemeden yapanlardır.

"İnsanlar kahramanlara ihtiyaç duyduğumuzu söylüyor. Benim buna cevabım ise şu: Kahramanlar her yerde. Etrafınıza bakın. Gerilerde savaşan, en küçük katkılarla bile savaşa bir şekilde dâhil olan herkes birer kahramandır. Hepimiz Seherbaz olup insanları Ölüm Yiyenlere karşı koruyamayız, ama bu önemli değildir. Hepimiz kahraman olabiliriz. Hepimiz savaşabiliriz."

* * *

Altı öğrencinin Salon'da olmadığı anlaşıldığında, Snape'in bile gergin olduğu açıkça görülüyordu. Profesörlerin haşin bakışları da öğrencileri susturmaya yetmiyordu. Hepsi, sanki eksik olan öğrencilerden biri o anda çıkıp geliverecekmiş gibi etraflarına bakınıyordu. Ama hiçbiri gelmedi ve Müdür Yardımcısı, inatla listedeki isimleri, hangisinin öne çıkıp çıkmayacağını bilmeksizin, okumaya devam etti.

Remus sıkıntılı görünüyordu. Harry, daha önce onu hiç şaşkın görmemişti -Remus böyle olmasını bekliyor muydu? Harry merak etti- ama şimdi müdürün çok üzgün olduğu her halinden belliydi. Hayal kırıklığına mı uğramıştı? Belki. Snape'in çekinmeden isimleri okumaya devam etmesini izledi, ama Harry biliyordu ki onun da içi rahat değildi.

Listenin sonuna yaklaşılıyordu. Hufflepuff'a seçilen Jason Reagan'dan sonra geriye üç öğrenci kalmıştı. Ardından Zacharias Smith, Ravenclaw'a gitti. Sonra da;

"Thomas, Juliet."

Yine hiçlik. Snape gürültüyle içini çekti, ismi bir kere tekrar ettikten sonra devam etti. Ginny, Gryffindor'a seçildi, ama kimse buna ortada olmayan yedi öğrenciye ettiği kadar dikkat etmedi. Kaçaklar bile durgunlaşmıştı, Ginny adına seviniyorlardı tabii, ama depresyon bulaşıcıydı. Daha törenin başında, normalden daha az yeni öğrenci olduğu belliydi, ama peki ya gelmeyen o yedi öğrenci? Hogwarts'a neler oluyordu da öğrenciler gelmekten korkmuştu?

* * *

James sesini alçak tutuyordu - meydanın dört bir tarafındaki çınlayan büyüler sayesinde bağıra çağıra konuşmaya gerek yoktu. Konuşmayı Diagon Yolu'nda yapmayı istemesinin birinci nedeni, buranın büyücü dünyası için bir sembol haline gelmiş olmasıydı, ayrıca oldukça geniş bir alandı. Şimdiyse James daha geniş bir yer seçmiş olmayı diliyordu, çünkü kalabalık, meydanın kapasitesini yavaş yavaş aşıyordu. Ama bu toplantı başka nerede yapılabilirdi ki? Diagon Yolu güvenli olarak kalan tek yerdi, Hogwarts hariç, ama Hogwarts o gün yeni öğrencileriyle eğitime başlamıştı.

Gökteki aya baktı ve Remus'u düşündü. Ne pahasına olursa olsun, Remus onları korurdu. Hep korumuştu.

"Sizlere kesin sözler veremem. Yeterince cesaret ve direncin bu savaşı kazanmamız için yeterli olacağını garanti edemem -ama bazı savaşların mücadele etmeye değer olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Uğruna ölmeye bile değecek nedenlerimiz var.

"Bu aralar çok fazla kayıp verdik, biliyorum. Yirmi yedi masum erkek, kadın ve çocuk burada, Diagon Yolu'nda, sadece yanlış zamanda yanlış yerde oldukları için hayatlarını kaybettiler. Yaslarını tutuyoruz. Tutmaya da devam edeceğiz. Ama onları hatırlamanın en güzel yolu, bu fedakârlıklarını onurlandırmaktır. Evet, ölmeyi hiç istemediler. Ama onları umudumuzu kaybederek anmayalım."

* * *

Remus ayağa kalktı ve umutsuzca kendisine bakan yüzlerce gözü izledi. Kalabalık karşısında nadiren kaygılı olurdu, ama bu kez konuşmaya başlamadan önce yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Buna rağmen, sesi sakin ve pürüzsüz çıktı.

"Öyle görünüyor ki, önceden hazırladığım konuşmam, artık o kadar da anlamlı değil." diye başladı söze. "Özellikle, az önce tanık olduğumuz olaydan sonra. Onun yerine, Seçmen Şapka'nın da yaptığı gibi, birlik olma gereğinden söz edeceğim.

"Bu salonda, dört farklı binanın öğrencileri yer alıyor. Dört farklı inanç ve farklı gelenekler. Ama ortak bir noktamız var: Hepimiz Hogwarts'lıyız." Öğrenciler başlarını sallıyorlardı, hatta bazı Slytherinler bile. Genç Malfoy ise son derece sıkılmış görünüyordu, ama Remus onun için konuşmuyordu. O, seçimini aydınlıktan yana kullananlara ve korku nedir bilenlere hitap ediyordu.

"Ne olursa olsun, hepimiz, Hogwarts geleneklerinin varisiyiz. Hepimiz herhangi bir binadan daha önemli bir şeyin parçasıyız: Slytherin'den, Gryffindor'dan, Hufflepuff'tan, ya da Ravenclaw'dan daha büyük bir şeyin. Birlikteyken, ayrı olduğumuzdan çok daha güçlüyüz, bu Hogwarts'ın defalarca kanıtladığı ve bu karanlık günlerde bir daha ispatlamamız gereken bir gerçek."

"Savaşın Hogwarts'ı etkilemeyeceğine dair sizlere söz veremem. Birçok şekilde etkilendik bile -bu gece bunu gördük, çünkü yedi genç cadı ve büyücü, aramızda değil. Onun yerine, savaştan kaçmak için evlerindeler." Yutkunma isteğine karşı savaştı. "Devam etme seçiminizi takdir ediyorum. Ve tam tersini yapmak çok daha kolayken, burada bizimle kalmaya karar verdiğiniz için sizlere teşekkür ediyorum."

* * *

Rüzgâr, Lee'nin gözlerini sızlattı, ama o, bir defalığa mahsus olmak üzere, hissettiği acıdan dolayı mutluydu. Uzun zamandır Kendini bu kadar özgür, bu kadar kendisi gibi hissetmemişti. Annesinin sihirle ilgili her türlü şeyden duyduğu korku, Lee'nin en çok hoşlandığı şeyleri yapmasına engel olmuştu -annesinin onu yok etme girişiminden sonra süpürgesine dokunamamıştı bile. Anlamıyor, diye düşündü kendi kendine, sözünü tutmadığı için suçlu hissetmemeye çalışarak. Sihir yeteneğimi bir kenara atamam, ama annem bunu anlamıyor.

Şüphesiz, oğlunun kaçtığını anladığında çok kaygılanacaktı ve bunları düşünürken, annesine hiç değilse bir not yazmış olması gerektiği Lee'nin kafasına dank etti. Annesi, o Muggle ulaşım yollarının metrelerce yükseğinde uçarak seyahat ederken onu durduramazdı, ama ona bir not yazmak Lee'nin hiç aklına gelmemişti. Hogwarts'a vardığım zaman hemen ona bir baykuş yollayacağım, diye kendi kendine söz verdi. Eminim Profesör Fletcher bana ne kadar kızgın olursa olsun, anneme iyi olduğumu söylememe izin verecektir.

Bu düşünce, ona kendini biraz daha iyi hissettirdi, ama suçluluk duygusunu tamamen yok etmedi. Evden ayrılırken, ne tür bir işe girdiğini kafasında tartamayacak kadar öfkeliydi, ama soğuk rüzgâr onun aklını başına getiriyordu. Ne olursa olsun, annesi onun sahip olduğu ailenin tek parçasıydı ve hiçbir zaman onu kaybetmeyi göze alamazdı. Yapmak zorunda olduklarını ve bunların nedenlerini anlamasa bile. Lee, mevsime göre fazla soğuk olan rüzgârı yüzünde hissederek acı acı tebessüm etti. Bunun karşılığını göreceksin, anne. Söz veriyorum. Bu aklından geçen en son düşünce oldu.

Kafası o kadar karışıktı ki, havada uçarak kendisine doğru gelmekte olan kırmızı parıltıyı fark edememişti. Kıvılcım, ona çarparak süpürgesini ölümcül biçimde sarsmaya başladı, öyle ki süpürge neredeyse elinden kayacaktı. Lee küfretti, umutsuzca dengesini sağlamaya çalıştı ve patlayarak geceyi gündüze çeviren beyaz ışığı fark etmek için hiç zamanı olmadı.

Ve her şey karardı.

* * *

Üçlü, Gryffindor kulesine gitmek için diğer bina arkadaşlarını takip ederken Ron, Harry'ye döndü. "Profesör Fletcher'ın en sonunda Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersine gireceğine inanabiliyor musun?" dedi sırıtarak. "O eski bir Seherbaz. Bize göstereceği muhteşem lanetleri sadece hayal edebiliyorum -"

"Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, Ron," diye sözünü kesti Hermione, Ron'un kaşlarını çatmasına sebep olarak. "Bu sene karanlık yaratıkları işleyeceğiz, yani kimin öğrettiği önemli değil." Harry kıs kıs gülünce, Ron ona ters ters baktı.

"Sen de mi?"

Harry omuzlarını silkti. "Biliyorsun, o haklı."

"Tabii ki haklı," diye atıldı Ron. "O, Bayan Her-Şeyi-Bilen."

"Oturup tahmin yürütmek yerine ağabeylerinden birine sorsaydın, bunu sen de biliyor olurdun," diye ters ters cevap verdi kız.

Ron homurdandı. "Ağabeylerim mi? Fred ve George'un neler uydurabileceğini hayal edebiliyor musun?"

Hermione kıkırdadı ve hemen ardından, üçlünün arkasından bir ses yükseldi. "Bunu duyduk!" diye bildirdi George. "Ve -"

"Bunu unutmayacağız," diye tamamladı ikizi.

"Pek çok şeyi unutmazsınız zaten, ama şimdi hiç sırası değil," diye mırıldandı başka bir ses.

"Hayır, Ginny, hayır. Daha ilk günden ağabeylerinle alay etmemelisin," diye kardeşini azarladı Fred.

"Etmemeli miyim?" diye çıkıştı en genç Weasley. "Müdür Lupin'in konuşması boyunca saçımı yeşile çevirmeye çalıştığınız için bunu hak ettiniz!"

George yüzünü buruşturdu. "Başarıyorduk da. Tabii Hermione oyunbozanı bize çevirmeseydi..."

Hermione, onun ters bakışını aynen iade etti. "Bir Kaçak'ın diğerine şaka yapmayacağını sanıyordum," diye sertçe yanıtladı.

"Hayır," dedi Fred. "Kaçaklar sadece -"

"İntikam almak için doğru zamanı bekler," diye tamamladı Ginny, tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek.

İkizler sıkıntıyla birbirlerine baktı. George tiksinti içinde kollarını havaya kaldırdı. "Evet, işte bu!"

"Buraya kadarmış," diye onayladı Fred.

"Korkunç." George başını salladı.

Ginny, kafası karışmış bir hâlde, bir ona bir diğerine bakıyordu. "Ne?"

"Buna inanamıyorum," diye devam etti George, omuzları yenilginin etkisiyle düşerek.

"Ne büyük bir utanç..."

"Anlamıyorum, neden -"

"Siz ikiniz şunu kesip bize neden bahsettiğinizi söyleyecek misiniz?" dedi Ron. İkizler ona bakmak için döndüler.

"Artık bunun geri dönüşü yok," dedi Fred, acı acı.

"Kaçınılmaz."

Fred üzüntüyle başını salladı. "Ginny bizden biri. Bir Kaçak. Saf ve duru..."

George kıs kıs güldü. "Başka bir şey olmak için kesinlikle fazla kötü."

"Bunu anlamanız bu kadar uzun mu sürdü?" Ron gözlerini devirdi, ama Ginny sadece burnundan küçümseme belirtisi bir ses çıkardı.

"Sizin onayınızı aldığıma memnun oldum," dedi ağabeylerine. "Çünkü siz isteseniz de, istemeseniz de bir Kaçak olacaktım."

* * *

Lee, gözlerini açıp açamayacağını anlamaya çalışarak, gözünün önünde dans eden yıldızları kovmaya çabaladı. Neden sonra, bunların gerçek yıldızlar olduğunu ve kendisinin gökyüzüne bakarak soğuk çimlerde yatmakta olduğunu fark etti. Tekrar kendine gelebilmesi birkaç dakikayı aldı, kafası bir Muggle topacı gibi çılgınca dönüyordu. Birkaç dakika boyunca gözlerini kısarak tamamen kendine gelmeye çalıştıktan sonra Lee, süpürgesinden düşmüş olması gerektiğini fark etti ve onunda yakınlarda bir yerde olduğunu umarak yanlara doğru yuvarlanmaya başladı.

Süpürgesinin yerinde, bot giymiş bir çift ayakla karşılaştı. Baş döndürücü bir şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırarak bu ayakların orada ne işi olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı -şu anda, düştüğünde üzerinde uçmakta olduğu ormanda. Kafasını, ayakların görüntüsünün silinmesi için temizlemek istercesine salladı, ama gözleri yukarı doğru yöneldikçe, bu ayakların bileklere bağlı olduğunu fark etti. Bilekler bacaklara bağlıydı, onlar da bir vücuda... eli kendi süpürgesini tutmakta olan bir vücut. Olamaz.

Sonunda Lee, süpürgesinden durup dururken düşmediğini hatırladı. Havada o patlamayı yaratan şey her neyse, onun tarafından süpürgesinden düşürülmüştü. Bu da demekti ki, biri ona tuzak kurmuştu ve Lee bu kişinin Muggle annesi ya da onun herhangi bir arkadaşı olmadığına dair rahatlıkla bahse girebilirdi. Ve bu kişi kesinlikle Fred veya George da değildi, çünkü ikisi de böyle pahalı botlar giymezdi. Ve onlar da değilse... Hastalıklı bir his midesini rahatsız etmeye başladı.

Lee sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı ve Bellatrix Lestrange'le yüz yüze geldi.

* * *

"Umut oldukça, karanlık bize hükmedemez. Bir kişi bile mücadeleye devam ediyorsa, savaş bitmemiş demektir," diye yumuşakça devam etti James. Birçok göz onu izliyordu ve James, bütün bu insanların sahip oldukları umudu yaşatması için dua ediyordu. Başını sallayarak konuşmaya devam etti. Sesi dengeli ve güçlüydü. Ve kararlı.

"Ben dövüşeceğim. Sonuna kadar mücadele edeceğim, çünkü inanıyorum ki, dünyamız uğrunda ölmeye değer. Bugün, sizlerden de benim yanımda olmanızı istiyorum. Kaçmayın. Eğer Diagon Yolu bizlere bir şey kanıtladıysa, o da bizim için saklanacak hiçbir yerin kalmadığıdır. Sizden bunu denememenizi istiyorum. Yanımda olun. Sonuna kadar savaşın.

"Size, umut hakkındaki bu sözlerden biraz daha fazlasını da söyleyebilirim. Ben, Sirius Black gibi, Karanlık Lord'la yüzleşen ve sağ kalan, ona meydan okuduğu için korkunç bedeller ödeyen insanlarla kıyaslanamam. Ama o, mücadele etmeyi sürdürdü. Ve hep öyle yapacağını biliyorum."

"Bu dünyada, büyük veya küçük, birçok kahraman var. Sizden, öne çıkıp onlardan biri olmanızı istiyorum. Bu savaşı sonlandırmak için. Ve hiçbir şeyimiz yoksa bile, yarınlarımız adına savaştığımızı hatırlamak için."

_Çeviren: Stupefy00_


	30. Bölüm 30: Karanlıkla Birlikte

Bölüm Otuz: Karanlıkla Birlikte

"Haberler kötü, James."

Arthur'un kafası aniden alevlerin arasında belirdi, ama saat gecenin üçüydü. James'in yardımcısı kaşlarını çattı.

"Ne oldu?"

Uykulu gözlerini alelacele ovuşturarak gözlüklerini taktı. Bir tutam inatçı saç, gözünün önüne düşerek görüşünü engellemeye çalıştı, ama James umursamadı bile. Saç kesimi bekleyebilirdi-Arthur çok daha önemliydi. Hele de gecenin bu saatinde.

"Lachlan Pritchard kayıp," diye açıkladı diğeri. "Az önce Alice Longbottom'dan bir çağrı aldım. Pritchard'ı koruması için Adam Macmillan'ı görevlendirmişti-onu tanıyorsundur-, ama gece yarısı civarında yarım düzine Ölüm Yiyen tarafından pusuya düşürülmüşler."

"Nasıl? Nerede?" James kafasını çalıştırmaya çabaladı, ama beyni zaten aşırı bir hızla işliyordu. "Ve Pritchard gecenin o saatinde dışarıda ne yapıyormuş?"

"Esrar Dairesi'nden dönüyormuş," diye cevapladı Arthur. Sonra hemen düzeltti. "Yani, geçici konumundan..."

James hızla düşünerek dudağını çiğnedi. Adam Macmillan iyi bir adamdı ve Azkaban'da geçirdikleri süre sonrasında aktif göreve dönmeyi tercih eden sayılı Seherbazlardan biriydi. James, onun 1991'in Ekim ayında esir alındığını hatırladı. Sirius ve diğerleri Azkaban'dan kaçana kadar herkes onun öldüğünü düşünmüştü. Diğer esirlerin aksine Adam, Seherbazlık görevine devam etmeyi seçmişti ve başına gelen talihsizliklere rağmen, eskisi kadar iyi olmuştu. "Adam nasıl? Eminim mahvolmuştur."

"Evet. Şimdi Avalon'da. Birkaç saat için şuurunu kaybetti ama şimdi kendine geliyor."

"Ve Lachlan yok oldu." Midesinde garip bir kasılma hissetti, çünkü "yok oldu" öbeğinin ne anlama geldiğinin farkındaydı. Kayıp kelimesinin ne ifade ettiğini biliyordu -Lachlan Pritchard henüz hayatta olabilirdi, ama muhtemelen ölüm yolunda ilerliyordu. James, Esrar Dairesi başkanını fazlasıyla iyi tanıyordu; eski bir Adı ağza Alınamayanlardandı ve ara vermek nadir bilmezdi. Birazcık durursa ölecekmiş gibi çok çalışırdı. Ara vermek onun için sadece bir zaman kaybıydı.

Bu kesinlikle ihtiyacımız olan şey değildi, diye sessizce düşündü ve aynı anda Arthur'un başını salladığını gördü. Daha yaşlı olan adam da onunla aynı düşünceleri paylaşıyordu.

James, "Onu arıyorlar mı?" diye sormak zorunda kaldı.

"Frank, Adam gelir gelmez Bill ve Hestia Jones'u gönderdi. Adam da gitmek istedi, ama Frank izin vermedi," diye cevapladı diğeri. "Alice bir de ekip yolladığını söyledi, ama henüz hiçbir haber yok."

"Tamam." James, bir daha uyuyamayacağını anlayarak sessizce iç çekti. "Haber verdiğin için sağ ol. Avalon'la bağlantıya geçip bir şeye ihtiyaçları olup olmadığına bakacağım. Ve Adam'la konuşup ona olanların onun hatası olmadığını söylesem iyi olur."

"Bu senin hatan da değil James, biliyorsun," dedi Arthur zekice.

"Evet," diye sessizce iç çekti. "Haklısın."

* * *

Hogwarts'ta tan vakti, profesörler için günün en güzel zamanlarından biriydi. Bu düşünce, belki de çoğu öğrencinin hâlâ uyuyor olmasından kaynaklanıyordu. Bu vakitlerde okul, yanıltıcı bir biçimde sessiz ve huzurlu görünüyordu, ama nedeni her ne olursa olsun, Mundungus Fletcher gündoğumunu izlemek için uyananlar arasındaydı. Bunu çok sık yapardı, biraz huzur bulmasını sağlıyordu bu. Şu anın tek farkı ise, gündoğumunu yalnız seyretmiyor olmasıydı. Ve yalnız olmamak, bu seyri kesinlikle daha huzurlu hale getirmiyordu.

İçini çekti. "Bilmiyorum, Frank..." dedi sessizce, dudağını ısırma isteğine karşı koyarak. Omuz silkmesine engel olamadı, ama kimse umursamıyordu sonuçta. Değil mi? "Ben... Ah, lanet olsun. Arabella ölümünden önce bu konuyu bana açmıştı ve benim cevabım aynı olacak. Geri dönmek istemiyorum."

"Biliyorum," diye cevapladı Seherbaz. "James söyledi."

"O hâlde neden buradasın?" diye sormadan edemedi Fletcher.

"Çünkü sana ihtiyacımız var," dedi Frank lafını sakınmaksızın. "Ve yapmayı en az istediğimiz şeyleri yapmak zorundayız."

Dung kaşlarını çattı. "Durum o kadar da kötü değildir," diye itiraz etti. "Değil mi?"

"Korkarım öyle."

"Eğitim-"

"Eğitim devam ediyor, evet." Şimdi kaş çatma sırası Frank'teydi. "Yirmi iyi cadı ve büyücüyü Seherbazlık yolunda eğitiyoruz. Ama eğitim dördümüzü de meşgul ediyor ve Alice'in işini daha da zorlaştırıyor. İnsanları korumayı bırak, temel zorunluluklarımızı yerine getirmemiz için gerekli sayıda Seherbaz'a bile sahip değil."

"Buraya gelmeni o mu istedi?" diye sordu Dung, sırf laf olsun diye. Konuyu değiştirmek istemişti.

"Hayır. Sirius istedi."

"Oh." Dung, Sirius'u pekiyi tanımıyordu ve muhtemelen hiç tanımayacaktı. Bir kere aynı kuşakta değillerdi ve ikisinin de İç Çember'de olmasına rağmen, fazla ortak yanları yoktu. Ama Dung ona, yaptıklarına ve yaşadıklarına saygı duyuyordu. Sirius Black kötülük nedir görmüştü.

"Bunu duymanın senin için hoş olmadığını biliyorum," dedi Frank yumuşak bir sesle, Dung'a bir Seherbaz'ın Karanlık Lord'un elinde neler çektiğini kendisinin de çok iyi bildiğini hatırlatarak. "Ve geri dönmek istemediğini de. Azkaban'dan çıktığımda işler daha farklı olsaydı, ben de istemezdim.

"Ama saklanamayız, Dung. Arkanı dönersen savaş sona ermeyecek. Bir zamanlar, değerlerin uğruna savaşmaya hazırdın. Hâlâ öyle misin?"

Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma profesörü yutkundu. "Arkamı dönmedim," dedi sessizce. "Hâlâ buradayım, değil mi?"

"Evet. Ama şu anda sana başka bir yerde ihtiyaç var," diye cevapladı diğeri.

"Biliyorum." Bu itiraf Dung'ın ağzından kaçıvermişti, ama doğruydu. Bunu bir yıldan uzun bir süredir biliyordu.

"O hâlde geri dönecek misin?"

"Belki." Yeniden yutkundu. "Ama şimdi değil. Yapamam-burada sorumluluklarım var ve Remus'u hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyorum. Ve ne kadar iyi olacağımı da bilmiyorum. Çok şeyi yitirdim."

"Anlıyorum," dedi Frank sessizce ve Dung, onun bunu içten söylediğini biliyordu. Bunu çok az kişi anlayabilirdi, sadece Azkaban'da cehennem gibi haftalar, aylar hatta yıllar geçirmiş olanlar. Fletcher, karnında aniden vals yapmaya karar vermiş olan kelebekleri sakinleştirmek için uzunca bir soluk verdi.

"Bana dönemin sonuna kadar zaman tanı. Eminim Remus o vakte kadar yerime geçecek birisini bulacaktır."

Frank neşesizce gülümsedi. "İyi adam."

"Aslında değilim," Dung homurdandı, sonra tekrar gülümsedi. "Diğerleriyle de görüşüyor musun?"

"Evet. Ama ilk önce sana geldim."

"Ah."

Diğerleri, Frank'in de Dung'ın da bildiği gibi, Frank'in Azkaban'daki hapis arkadaşlarıydı-Voldemort'un canlı olarak tuttuğu bu insanların çoğu siyasi bireyler veya kişisel düşmanlardı, yedi kişi ise Seherbaz'dı ve sadece bu yedi kişi aktif göreve dönmeyi seçmişti. Dung'ın Azkaban düşürülmeden iki yıl önce istifa edişi gibi, Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner, and Amy Wortman da Seherbazlığı bırakmayı seçmişti. O zamanlar karargâh, gitmelerine izin verecek kadar rahattı. Ama şimdi işler değişmişti ve zaten darmadağın olan Sihir Bakanlığı'nın işe alabileceği her Seherbaz'a ihtiyacı vardı. Dung içini çekti.

"Anlıyorum."

Frank'in gönül rahatlığıyla gülümsedi. "Sağ ol."

* * *

Hestia kollarını göğsünün üzerinde kavuşturdu ve Bill'in geri çekilmeyi istemesine neden olan inatçı bir ifade takındı. Yapmamasının tek nedeni, yalnız olmadıkları gerçeğiydi-Alice Longbottom, Hestia'nın bu tuhaflıklarına Bill kadar alışkın değildi ve Bill'in en son ihtiyacı olan şey o anda Hestia'yla yapacağı bir tartışmaydı. Bu sadece profesyonelliğine aykırı düşmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda yapmaya çalıştıkları işi bitirmeyi geciktirirdi de. Onunla aynı fikirde olmasa bile.

"Pritchard'dan hiç iz yok," dedi arkadaşı dobra dobra. "Her yeri aradık ve onu esir alanlar tarafından seçilmiş yeni bir yerle tutuluyor olması gerektiği sonucuna vardık.

"Ya da Azkaban'da," Bill ekledi karanlıkça. Hestia ona keskin bir bakış attı.

"Orada olduğunu sanmıyorum," diye karşı çıktı. "Voldemort'un esirleri tekrar orada tutuyor olduğuna dair hiçbir kanıtımız yok-"

"Ve olmadığına da," diye karşı geldi Bill, sonra sesi bu kadar tartışmacı çıktığı için kendine kızdı. O ve Hestia bunu çoktan aşmışlardı, Alice'in önünde yeniden başlamanın hiç gereği yoktu, özellikle verecek gerçek haberler varken.

"Aslında-"

"Boşver," diye onun sözünü kesti Bill. "Devam et."

Hestia sertçe başını salladı; en azından nerede durması gerektiğini biliyordu. Muhtemelen ikilinin bu kadar çok tartışıp, sonrasında arkadaş kalabilmelerinin tek sırrı da buydu. "Tamam. Her ihtimale karşı, Bill ve ben Riddle Evi'ni de kontrol ettik, Alice."

Seherbaz, ikisine de ters bakışlar attı. "Hangi akla hizmet böyle bir şey yapmaya kalkıştınız?" diye sordu. "İkiniz de o civarda ne kadar fazla Seherbaz kaybettiğimizi yaşayarak gördünüz. Ne demeye bu kadar dikkatsiz davrandınız?"

"Bakan Pritchard'ın hayatının bizimkilerden daha önemli olabileceğini düşündük," diye cevapladı Bill sessizce ve Alice'in yüzündeki öfkenin bir kısmının kaybolduğunu gördü. Yavaşça.

"Öyle olsa bile..." diye homurdandı, sonra sustu. "Neyse. Bunu başarıyla atlattığınıza göre, bana ne bulduğunuzu anlatabilirsiniz."

"Hiçbir şey," diye atıldı Hestia, "Bakan Pritchard'dan hiç iz yok."

"Ama...?" Alice hemen sordu.

"Başka bir şey bulduk," diye yanıtladı Bill. "Bilmediğimiz bir şey... tahminlerimizin hiçbirinde hemfikir değiliz. Ama orada bir şey vardı -mekânı on iki saatten fazla bir süre izledik ve oraya gidip gelmekte olan birçok Ölüm Yiyen gördük. Beklediğimizden daha fazla..."

"Lestrange'lar de dâhil," Hestia ekledi esrarengizce. "İkisi de oradaydı."

Alice kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bellatrix ve Rodolphus Lestrange'ın Azkaban'ı, Karanlık Lord'un sinsice bir planı olmadığı takdirde, hiçbir zaman terk etmedikleri, bilinen bir gerçekti. Onlar, adada yaşayan tek Ölüm Yiyenlerdi ve Bill kişisel tecrübelerinden yararlanarak söyleyebilirdi ki, ikisinin de akıl sağlığı yerinde değildi. Ve Voldemort bile kontrol altında tutamayacağı araçları kullanmaktan hoşlanmazdı, bu yüzden ikiliyi çok nadir olarak kurbanların peşinden gönderiyordu. Onların dengesizlikleri muhtemelen Seherbazların ve Karanlık Lord'un hemfikir olduğu tek şeydi, bu da onların Riddle Evi'nde olmalarını önemli hâle getiriyordu.

"Ve?" diye sordu Alice sonunda.

"Ve bilmiyoruz," Hestia itiraf etti. "Ama orada bir şeyler dönüyordu."

Alice cevap vermeden önce bir an için kaşlarını çattı, "Bir bakarız o zaman. Avalon'a döndüğünüzde bunu mutlaka Sirius'a söyleyin. Ben de bu iş için Dawlish'i görevlendireceğim. Neler döndüğünü anlayabilecek bir kişi varsa, o da odur."

* * *

"Buna inanabiliyor musun?" dedi Ron heyecanla, o ve Harry sırılsıklam ve çamura bulanmış bir halde Quidditch sahasından aceleyle dönerlerken. Yağmur dinmişti, ama bulutlu gökyüzü bu dinginliğin fazla sürmeyeceğinin bir habercisiydi ve ikisi de başka bir sağanağa yakalanmadan içeri girmek istiyorlardı.

Harry sırıttı. "Başaracağını söylemiştim."

"Evet, ama bir de Fred ve George'un neler söylediğini duymalıydın," dedi Ron, kaşlarını çatarak. "Aptallar."

"Ya,-" diye söze başladı Harry, ancak konuşması, Hermione'nin uçarcasına onlara doğru gelişiyle kesildi. Oğlanlar kadar ıslak olmasa da, her zamankinden daha az yabanıl görünen çalı gibi saçları, onun da fırtınaya yakalandığının kanıtıydı.

"Başardın mı?" diye sordu, arkadaşlarının önünde durmak için kayarken. Ne var ki, kaygan zeminde dengesini sağlayamadı, ayağı kaydı ve büyük bir şapırtıyla oğlanların ayaklarının dibine düştü. İnledi, her tarafı çamura bulanmıştı.

Harry ve Ron gülerek onun yerden kalkmasına yardım ettiler ve ikinci kez düşecekken onu tuttular.

"Hiç komik değil!" dedi Hermione öfkeyle.

Ron güldü. "Aslına bakarsan komik," dedi sırıtarak. "Ve evet, başardım. Şu anda Gryffindor'un yeni Tutucusu'yla konuşuyorsun!"

"Bu harika, Ron," diye sırıttı Hermione. "Ama Harry gibi ödevlerini ihmal etmesen-"

"Ah, lütfen yine başlama," diye lafa daldı Harry. "Daha altıncı ders günündeyiz ve henüz hiçbir şeyi unutmadım!"

"Daha Quidditch antrenmanların başlamadı da ondan. Hem eskiden elemeler de genelde hafta sonu yapılırdı." diye karşı koydu Hermione.

"Of, yeter," diye araya girdi Ron. "Annem gibi konuşmaya başlıyorsun."

"O kadar kötü değilim!"

"Evet, henüz değil," Ron ciddi ciddi mırıldandı ve Harry güldü. Hermione onu görmezden geldi, ama Harry, onun yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme görür gibi oldu. Çamur içindeki üçlü, içeri girmeden önce ön kapıları gözetlediler -eski alışkanlıklar kolay kolay geçmiyordu ve şu anda en son istedikleri şey koridorlarda Filch'le karşılaşmaktı, özellikle böyle çamura bulanmışken. Neyse ki, merdivenlerden aceleyle çıkarken şansları yaver gitti, hatta Gryffindor ortak salonuna giden yolu her zamankinden çok daha çabuk buldular. Harry kaşlarını çattı. Şato, sanki onlara hız kazandırmaya çalışıyordu... ama bu imkansızdı. Hogwarts neden böyle bir şey yapsındı ki?

"Ee, Fred Ve George'u hiç gördün mü?" diye sordu Hermione'ye, daha çok Ron'la herhangi bir nedenden dolayı girişecekleri muhtemel bir tartışmayı önlemek için. "Bugün elemelere gelmediler."

Hermione kaşlarını çattı. "Onları Profesör Fletcher'la konuşurken görmüştüm, ama başlarının belada olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"İçim rahatladı," Ron sırıttı. "Biz olmadan hiçbir şeye başlamalarını istemezdim."

"Hiçbir şeye başlamıyoruz," Mahzun bir ses aniden araya daldı ve Fred ve George ortaya çıkıp üçlüyü karşıladılar.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione durdu ve Harry midesinde bir yumru hissetti. Fred ve George'u daha önce hiç böyle görmemişti. En kötü durumlarda bile, ikizler olaylara hep sınırsız bir iyimserlikle yaklaşmışlardı. Ama bu kez yüzlerindeki umutsuz ifade, gözden kaçacak gibi değildi ve Harry bir şeylerin ters gittiğini hemen anladı.

"Ne?" diye sordu Ron. "Ne oldu?"

George yutkundu. "Profesör Fletcher, mektuplarımıza cevap vermediğini öğrenince Lee'yle şömine yoluyla iletişim kurmamıza izin verdi."

"Annesinin onun peşinden geleceğimizi düşünmüş olabileceği fikriyle Lee'nin başını belaya soktuğumuz için özür dilemek istedik," Fred devam etti. "Ama anlaşılan buna gerek yokmuş."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu Hermione ihtiyatla. George yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Lee kayıp," diye cevapladı. "Annesi onun eylülde gittiğini söyledi."

Hermione'nin gözleri büyüdü. "Ama bu-"

"Biz onu almaya gelmediğimizde gitmiş," dedi Fred sessizce. "Çünkü bizi bekliyordu, ama gitmedik."

"Ve kimse nerede olduğunu bilmiyor. Mrs Jordan onun geri dönmediğini söylediğinde Profesör Fletcher'a her şeyi anlattık. On gündür onu gören olmamış."

"Ah, hayır," diye fısıldadı Hermione.

"Lee'yi arayacağını söyledi," dedi Fred bir süre sonra. "Profesör Fletcher. Ama..." Omuz silkti ve Kaçaklar bakıştılar.

Harry göğsünde ani bir acı hissederek yutkundu. "Eğer Voldemort onu yakalarsa..." Sözünü bitiremedi.

"Bizim hatamız," dedi George açıkça, tüm başların ona dönmesine sebep olarak. "Her şey bizim yüzümüzden."

"Hayır, değil," diye karşı çıktı Hermione. "İkiniz sadece arkadaşınıza yardım etmeye çalıştınız ve biz de en az sizin kadar uğraştık."

"Hermione haklı," Ron araya girdi. "Bu, sizin olduğu kadar bizim de hatamız."

George başını iki yana salladı. "Bizim fikrimizdi."

"Ve biz de sizin yanınızdaydık," diye karşı geldi Harry yutkunarak. "Risklerin farkındaydık. Ya da olmalıydık."

"Ama olmadık," dedi Hermione sessizce. "Peki, şimdi ne yapacağız?

* * *

Lee istemeyerek, ancak her halükarda buna mecbur olduğunu bilerek gözlerini açtı. Olabildiğince uzun süre, bilinci yerinde değilmiş gibi oracıkta öyle yatabilirdi, ama içinden bir ses bunun iyi bir fikir olmadığını söylüyordu. Tıpkı dışarıdaki sesin de söylediği gibi.

"Uyan, uyan, seni küçük bebek," diye kıkırdıyordu Bellatrix Lestrange. Lee, gözlerini açmadan bile bu sesin ona ait olduğunu biliyordu, her ne kadar onu o geceden önce hiç görmemiş olsa da... sahi ne kadar zaman önceydi o? Zaman kavramı bulanıklaşmıştı. O gece Bellatrix, Lee'nin bilincini kaybetmesine sebep olurken tek kelime etmemişti, ama Lee bir şekilde bu melodili sesin ona ait olduğunu biliyordu. Başka kimse olamazdı.

Sivri topuklu bir çizme birden göğüs kafesini tekmeledi ve Lee acı bir çığlık attı. "Ayağa kalk," diye tısladı başka bir ses. "Üstlerinin önünde hep böyle tembel tembel yatar mısın sen?"

Lee halsizce yukarı, Rodolphus Lestrange'ın çarpık suratına baktı-onu, Gelecek'in Lestrange çiftinin barbarlıklarını konu alan sayısız makalelerinden tanıyordu. Karısı, Lee'ye bir tekme daha atarken, Ölüm Yiyen ona küçümseyici bir bakış attı. Sonra, o daha ayağa kalkmayı düşünemeden, Lestrangeler eğilip onu ayağından tutup sürüklemeye başladılar. Kaç zamandır oradaydı? Hatırlamasına imkân yoktu, Azkaban'da geçirdiği soğuk günler birbirine karışıyordu. Yıllardır bile orada olabilirdi...

Gecenin karanlığında yanından uçup giden Ruh Emicileri düşünerek ürperdi. Uzun süredir, neler yaşanmıştı ve ne olmuştu da gideceği en son yer olduğu düşündüğü mekâna, Azkaban'a gelmişti, merak ediyordu. Oraya ait değildi. O, sadece okuluna dönmeye çalışan bir çocuktu. Yalnızca geri dönmek istemişti.

"Diz çök, çocuk," diye emretti bir ses ve ardından demir gibi bir el, Lee'yi diz çökmeye zorlayarak omuzlarından aşağı doğru bastırdı.

Ama Lee, dizlerinin taş zemine şiddetle çarpışını fark edemeyecek durumdaydı, çünkü bu sesi tanıyordu. O uzun parmaklı, soluk elleri tanıyordu-onları son üç yıl boyunca iksir hazırlarken izlemişti. Gözlerini kırparak, Ölüm Yiyen'in sade, beyaz maskesine ve onun ardındaki soğuk, kara gözlere bakmak için başını kaldırdı. Snape'in katı eli hala omzunda idi, ama bu onun canını acıtmıyordu. Ama o...

"Çok da akıllı değil, öyle değil mi?" Bellatrix Lestrange yine kıkırdadı.

"Yeteri kadar, Bella."

Dondurucu derecede soğuk olan bu sesi duyunca Lee, en sonunda gözlerini İksir profesöründen ayırdı, hemen ardından da bunu yapmamış olmayı diledi. Daha önce hiç böyle kor gibi kırmızı parlayan gözler görmemişti.

Ses, aniden tuhaf bir biçimde sakinleşti. Azkaban'a hoş geldin, Lee Jordan.

* * *

10 Eylül 1992

ŞEYTAN ARAMIZDA

Rita Skeeter, Özel Muhabir

Uzun yıllar önce, iki cadı ve iki büyücünün Hogwarts Cadılık

ve Büyücülük okulunu yaratırken, hayal ettikleri şey, geleceğin

sorumluluk sahibi bireylerini oluşturacak olan öğrencilerin rahat-

lıkla büyüyüp öğrenim göreceği güvenli bir sığınak yaratmaktı.

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff ve Ravenclaw'un hikâyesini herkes

bilir. Bu öyküleri henüz çocukken öğrendik, öğreniyoruz. Kimsenin

bilmediği şey ise, Hogwarts'ın içinde de varlığını sürdüren şeytanlık.

Ölüm, muazzam okulun gölgelerinde sinsi sinsi dolaşıyor. Eski gün-

ler, Ölüm Yiyenler'in okulda eğitim veremediği zamanlar çok

aranıyor. Evet, Ölüm Yiyenler.

Severus Snape, On Dört Aile'ye mensup sekizinci ailenin kıdem-

li bir üyesi. Uzun zamandır, bu safkan ve soğukkanlı profesörün

Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'yle herhangi bir bağı olup olma-

dığı merak ediliyordu. Ancak şimdi elimizde inkâr edilemez deliller

var. Delil, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun vekil Müdürü'

nün bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğu gerçeğini içeriyor -aslında o, Adı-Anıl-

maması-Gereken-Kişi'nin en sadık ve güvenilir takipçilerinden biri.

Birkaç kurbanı cesaret edip de ortaya çıkabildi. Kimliklerinin açıklan-

masını kesinlikle istemeyen bu kurbanların işkencecilerinin kim olduğuna

dair hiç şüphe yok.

Ve Karanlığın bu simgesi, şu anda Hogwarts'ta, öğrencilere eğitim veriyor.

Tabii ki, Müdür Remus J. Lupin gibi zeki ve yetenekli büyücünün, kendi

vekilinin bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğu gerçeğini gözden kaçırması söz konusu

olamaz -ama ya bundan haberdarsa? Ya Snape Hogwarts'ta yalnız değilse?

Bilmemize imkân yok, ancak ebeveynler dikkatli olmalı. Ölüm Yiyenler

okulun salonlarında sinsi sinsi gezinirken, sıradaki kurbanın hangi masum

insan olacağını tahmin etmenin hiçbir yolu yok. Acı çekme sırasının kimde

olduğunu kimse bilmiyor. Yüzlerce ebeveyn bu yıl, güvende olacaklarını

düşünerek, çocuklarını Hogwarts'a gönderdi. Ancak Severus Snape'in

varlığında, güven meselesi koca bir yalan ve onun gibi bir canavar okulda

okulda başıboş dolaştıkça, ıstırap çekecek olan bizim çocuklarımız, bizim geleceğimiz.

* * *

"O bir Ölüm Yiyen, biliyorsun," dedi Frank sessizce, Sirius'un aniden başını döndürüp ona bakmasına neden olarak. O sırada Rowena Ravenclaw'un heybetli eseri Avalon'da ile ilgileniyordu. Bir tomar dolusu karmakarışık kâğıtların ve bir yığın kirin arasında bulmuştu onu. Seherbazların Avalon'a dönmüş olmalarına rağmen, ada şu anda öğrenciler ve eğitmenler tarafından kullanılıyordu, bu gruplardan birinin keşfe çıkmak için izni yoktu, diğerinin de zamanı. O zamana kadar, Sirius'un sadece Avalon'un engin kütüphanesindeki hazinelerin çeyreğini meydana çıkarmak için vakti olmuştu ve şimdiden birkaç değerli bilgi bulmuştu bile.

"Tabii ki öyle," diye onayladı Sirius. Kütüphanede yalnızlardı; Hestia ve Bill hâlâ Pritchard vakasıyla ilgileniyorlardı ve Kingsley 3. Aşama'nın ilk sınavını yönetmekteydi, ada ürkütücü bir şekilde sessizdi. İki kıdemli Seherbaz, evleri ve umutları hakkında konuşuyordu. Ta ki Frank, Gelecek Postası'ndan bahsedene kadar.

"Onu Azkaban'da gördüğünü sanıyorum, ya da en azından sesini duymuşsundur," diye devam etti. "Benim gibi."

"O, Yoldaşlık için bir casus," dedi Frank sessizce, Sirius en sonunda kafasını Avalon'da'dan kaldırdı.

"Bunu sana kim söyledi?" diye sordu. Sesini pek ilgilenmiyormuş gibi tutmaya çalışmıştı, ancak pek de başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi.

"Sen. Şimdi." Frank belli belirsiz gülümsedi. "Sen, onun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu bildiğini böyle rahatça söyleyene kadar emin değildim aslında."

"Böyle bir şey için fırsat kolladığını bilmeliydim."

"Her zaman." Bir an için, diğerinin gölgeli gözleri parladı. "Remus'u o kadar aptal, Snape'i de artık kurtaramayacağımız biri olarak düşünmek istemezdim."

Sirius merakla kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Oh?"

"Senin ikinci yılında başkanlık görevi yapıyor olduğumu unutuyorsun," diye cevapladı Frank. "Profesör McGonagall beni ve Alice'i bir... uzlaşma anında yakaladığı için genç Severus Snape'e özel ders veriyordum. Bir Slytherin'e Biçim Değiştirme dersi için özel ders vermenin bu tür patavatsızlıklar için uygun bir ceza olduğunu düşünmüş olacak."

"Bunu bilmiyordum," Sirius kıs kıs güldü.

"Çok az kişi bilir. Biçim Değiştirme'de pekiyi olmadığını ya da Gryffindor'lu bir başkanın ona bu konuda özel ders verdiğini itiraf etmeye pek hevesli olduğunu sanmıyorum."

"Tahmin edebiliyorum."

"Her şeye rağmen, dört aylık bir süreden sonra, onu biraz tanımaya başlamıştım. Başta, yapmacık ve iğrenç bir aptal gibiydi, ama bu görüntünün altında... çok farklıydı." Frank omuz silkti. "Bende hep inanacak bir şeyler arayan bir kişi izlenimi bırakmıştır. Bunu Voldemort'ta bulduğu için hep üzülmüşümdür."

"Hmm." Okumakta olduğu metnin gerçeklikle algılama biçimi arasındaki farkı anlatışı tuhaftı. Rowena Ravenclaw gerçekten bilge bir kadındı. 'Gördüğümüz şeylerin inandığımız şeylerle örtüşmesinin doğru olması zorunluluğu, yüzeyselliğin arkasında kalanları ve bunun ardında yatan gerçekleri aramamızı engeller.' Bilge, evet, ama fazlasıyla esrarlı... Sirius, Ravenclaw'un Albus Dumbledore'u çok sevebileceğine dair garip bir hisse kapıldı.

"Ne zamandır bizimle?" diye sordu diğeri merakla. Sirius, cevaplamadan önce tereddüt etti. Frank gülümsedi. "Boş ver. Anlıyorum."

"Teşekkürler."

'Hepimizin genel olarak göründüğümüzden çok daha farklı olduğumuz gerçeğini göz önünde bulundurursak, Avalon'un da, ayrı bir dünya olarak, bizden pek farkı yok. Bu adada geçirdiğim onca yıldan sonra bile, adanın tüm sırlarını anlama şerefine erişemedim. Burada, Büyünün Adası'nda çok fazla şey saklı kalıyor, özellikle gelecekte olacakları tahmin etme çabası içinde, geçmişte yaşananları unuttukça. Anlamadıkları şey ise Avalon'un ne geçmiş ne gelecek; ne burası, ne de orası olduğu. Avalon her zaman göründüğünden hem daha fazla, hem de daha az olacak.'

"Ee, burada ne kadar kalmayı düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Frank aniden, Rowena Ravenclaw'un sözlerini yarıda keserek. Soruyu iyice anlamak Sirius'un bir dakikasını aldı, çünkü bir süredir okuyor ve düşünüyordu, okuduklarının daha derin bir anlam içerdiğini biliyor, ama kavrayamıyordu. Önce, küstah bir yanıt vermeyi düşünerek omuz silkti... ama Frank daha iyisini hak ediyordu.

"Daha fazla kalamayacağım ana kadar," diye cevapladı sessizce

Frank'in kafası Bir İmparatorluğun Koruyucuları: En Eski Seherbazlık Tarihi'nden kalktı. "Daha fazla?"

"Burada öğrenmem gereken şeyler var. Yapmam gereken." Frank'le bile, kendisiyle tüm karanlık tecrübelerini ve korkularını paylaştığı adama bile bahsedemeyeceği şeyler. Hiç kimse bilmiyordu ve bilmeyecekti, o öğrenmeyi en çok hak edenlere bunu söyleyene kadar.

"Bu adayı terk ettiğim gün, Frank, muhtemelen Voldemort'la tekrar karşılaşacağım gün olacak."

Karanlık gözler, açıkça kendisininkilerle kesişti. "Dua ediyorum ki, dostum, o gün sen istediğinde gelsin. Onun emriyle değil."

Söylenecek hiçbir söz yoktu, ama Sirius başını salladı. İkisi de biliyordu ki, Voldemort'a hükmetmek imkânsıza yakındı... ama Sirius'un bunu denemesi gerektiğini de biliyorlardı. Çabalamak onu öldürse bile.

_Çeviren: Stupefy00_


	31. Bölüm 31: Altıncı Çember

Bölüm Otuz Bir: Altıncı Çember

Remus, omzunun üstünden yanan gözlere baktı. "Zamanı geldi," dedi arkadaşına.

Yavaşça, Anka Kuşu başıyla onayladı.

* * *

Aynı not o öğleden sonra yedi kişiye, ancak bir Anka Kuşu'nun yapabileceği hızlılık ve güvenlikle ulaştı. Beşinden sadece Lily Potter Fawkes'ı şansla ve yetenekle görebilmişti. Bir Anka görünmemek istiyorsa koşullar ne olursa olsun görünmezdi... dostlara bile. Bunu bilen Lily, zamanın geldiğini anlayarak gülümsemedi.

Notlar mühürlü değildi, basit bir parşömenin mavi kurdeleyle bağlanması gibiydi. Ama yakından bakılınca bir mührün olması gereken yerde uçarken kanatları açılmış bir Anka resmi görülebiliyordu. Özgürce uçarken...

Yedi kişi de parşömeni açmadan önce Anka'ya nazikçe dokundu. Bunu yapmak zorunda değillerdi ama hepsi anlıyordu.

* * *

**Köy Evinde Bekleniyorsunuz.**

**Zaman Saat On İki'de, Akşam Gelecek.**

**Altıncı Çember Oluşturulacak.**

* * *

Bazıları, Köy Evi'ne gitmek için daha kolay yollar seçtiler ama sonuçta hepsi aynı şekilde geldi. Lily basitçe ayağa kalkıp yan odaya geçtiğinde ona başıyla onaylayıp elinde parşömen tutan kocasını fark etti. Bu öğleden sonrasını Tek Boynuzlu At Grubuyla Temiz Hava üzerinde çalışarak geçirmeyi planlıyordu, tıpkı kocasının Arthur'la buluşmayı planlaması gibi... Ama iki plan da artık geçersizdi.

"Kavuk'u ben ararım," dedi kadın hafifçe gülümseyerek. "Onları akşam yemeğine davet edersek ben Molly ile çalışırken sen de Arthur'la buluşabilirsin."

"Kulağa iyi geliyor," dedi James, sırıtınca kadının gülüşünü derinleştirmişti. Aylardır İç Çember'in kalan üyeleri bir daha hiç Çember'i oluşturamayacaklarını ve sakat ve yalnız bir şekilde kalacaklarını düşünmüşlerdi. İç Çember, tüm üyeler tam olduğunda bile küçüktü ve gelişen olaylar hepsinin yükünü ağırlaştırıyordu. Ama şimdi karanlık düşünceleri yanlış çıkmıştı ve karanlık kader gelmemişti.

Merlin sağ olsun, diye düşündü Lily ve hemen aslında Fawkes'a teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na ilk katıldığında ismin sadece sembolik, ya da en iyi ihtimalle Fawkes'tan esinlenmiş olduğunu düşünmüştü, Fawkes yüzünden değil. Küllerinden tekrar doğan bir canlının adını taşımanın karanlıkla savaşan bir grubun gururla taşıyacağı bir isim olduğunu düşünmüştü. Lily umutla ve akılla, insanın anlayamayacağı mistik güçlerin olmadığını düşünmüştü.

Ama kadın, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın ilk kuruluşunun nasıl olduğunu ve üyelerin nasıl seçildiğini bilemezdi. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın Anka'ya ait olduğunu birçok şekilde anlayamıyordu. Fawkes'a ait olduğunu...

Dumbledore'un ölümü ve Fawkes'ın Altıncı Çember'i kurmayı reddedişi olayları buraya getirmişti. Bunun hakkında ne kadar çok kanıt görmüş olsa da Lily'ye bunu bu şekilde kanıtlayamamıştı - Dumbledore ile Anka arasındaki ilişkinin derinliğini biliyordu ve hep Anka'nın Dumbledore'un isteğine göre hareket ettiğini düşünmüştü. Bu, her şeyden önce mantıklı olan açıklamaydı.

Sonra Dumbledore öldü ve Fawkes devam etti. Ve Çember sonunda son kez oluşturuluyordu.

* * *

İlk Cisimlenme noktasına elinde bir değil, iki mektupla yürüdü. Birinci mektup, diğer altı arkadaşının aldığı mektubun aynısıydı ama diğeri Remus'un bir okul baykuşuyla yolladığı kişisel bir mektuptu. Bu, en azından gelecek olan şey için onu hazırlıyordu.

"Sirius?" diye sordu bir ses sağ tarafından, Öğretmen Binası'ndan koşarak gelirken. Beklenen bu ses Kıdemli Seherbaz'ın dönüp hafifçe gülümsemesine neden oldu - Avalon'dan ayrılmama yeminini bozarken bundan daha iyi bir arkadaş bekleyemezdi.

"Merhaba, Bill," diye cevapladı genç adama doğru. Sirius hala katı ve farklı hissediyordu ama artık kendine daha yakındı ve bu gülümsemesine izin veriyordu - ve bunu içten yapıyordu.

Bill Weasley'i nadiren rahatsız görmüştü ama şimdi bir ayağından diğerine ağırlığını veriyordu. "Bir mektup aldım," dedi Bill şüpheyle. "Seni bulmamı ve seni 'Köy Evi'ne' kadar takip etmemi yazıyordu?"

"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm." Sirius kendi mektubunu açıklamak için gösterdi. "Neden olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Bill kafasını salladı. "Hiçbir fikrim yok."

"O zaman benimle yürü," dedi ve Bill onu takip etmeye başladı. Birkaç dakika boyunca, Avalon'un gece seslerini dinleyerek ve ikisi de adanın güvenliğini büyüyle kontrol ederek yürüdüler. Öğrenci Bina'sını geçtikten sonra Sirius devam etti: "Mektubun ne diyor?"

"Çember'e girmekle ilgili bir şeyler." Bill omuz silkti. "Ama ne çemberi? Ve bu mektup kimden?"

Sirius, arkadaşını uzun bir dakika boyunca inceledi ve beyninin deli gibi çalıştığını fark etti. Bill akıllı bir adamdı ve birçok konuda çok parlaktı - ayrıca Sirius'un tanıştığı en iyi bilmece çözücülerden biriydi. Birçok Seherbaz'ı pes ettiren konular Bill için çocuk işiydi çünkü bir konuyu bırakmadan önce her taraftan bakabiliyordu. Eğer Remus'un gizli mektubunu çözecek biri varsa o Bill'di.

"Ne olduğunu düşünüyorsun?"

"Mektubun dışında bir Anka vardı," dedi kısaca ve Sirius adamın gözlerinin hemen kırpıştığını fark etti. "Çok silik ve zor görünüyor ama orada."

"Evet, orada."

Bill hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Daha önce hiç Yoldaşlık'tan mektup almamıştım."

"Bir daha da işler çok kötü gitmezse almayacaksın," dedi Sirius sessizce son kez etrafa bakarak. Yalnız olduklarına emindi ama Seherbazlar, tahminde bulunarak hayatta kalmıyordu. "Bir İç Çember'imiz olduğunu biliyorsun."

"Ever ama - sen ciddi değilsin?" Bill baktı.

Sirius başıyla onayladı. "Seni Köy Evine, Çemberin oluşturulacağı yere götüreceğim. Hangi koltukta oturacağını bilmiyorum ama bu andan sonra artık bizden birisin."

"Neden ben?" diye sordu Bill, uzun bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra.

"Neden herhangi birimiz?" diye cevap verdi Sirius. "Ben, senden daha küçükken İç Çember'e girdim. Çok az tecrübem vardı ve Yoldaşlık için pek de yararım yoktu ama seçildim. Aynı şey çoğumuz için söylenebilir... en azından başlarken. Bir neden yok Bill. Çember, basitçe çember..."

* * *

Peter, titreyen ellerine baktı. "Bunu daha önce reddetmiştim," dedi fısıltıyla.

"O zaman, o zamandı," diye yanıtladı Remus, nazikçe. "İkimizde artık işlerin farklı olduğunu biliyoruz."

Eskiden Çapulcuların çok sevdiği ve hala ikisine de çok şey ifade eden bir ağacın altında duruyorlardı. Hogwarts'a Cisimlenmek mümkün olmadığından ve gölün okul sınırına yakın olmasından dolayı Remus, Peter'dan onunla orada buluşmasını istemişti. Okul müdürü bilinçli olmasa da böyle sembolik bir yer seçtiğine memnun olmuştu. Belki de eski yerler Peter'ın sinirlerinin yatışmasına yardımcı olabilirdi.

"Ben hala -"

"Aynı kişisin," diye bitirdi Remus onun yerin. "Hala bizim arkadaşımızsın ve hala güvenebileceğim birisin."

Peter gözlerini kırptı. "Güven," diye homurdandı. "Dumbledore'u reddettim çünkü korkuyordum. Bu, hala değişmedi."

"Neden korkuyorsun?"

"Başarısızlıktan. Yeterince güçlü olamamaktan..." Sesi, iyice alçaldı. "Size ihanet etmekten..."

"Ama sen bunu hiç yapmadın," diye hatırlattı Remus arkadaşına. "Ve Voldemort'a ihanet ederek çok belli bir cesaret gösterdin - hayır, tartışma Peter. Ben sadece arkadaşın olarak değil, Yoldaşlığın başı olarak da konuşuyorum. Bu koltuğu hak ediyorsun. Daha da önemlisi kabul ederek Yoldaşlığa yardım edebilirsin."

"Ben mi?"

"Evet, sen." Peter'ın yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyi izlerken Remus hafifçe kıkırdadı. "Avrupa'da, özellikle Fransa'da yaptıkların Yoldaşlığa çok büyük hizmetlerdi. Şimdi daha fazlasını yapmanı istemek zorundayım."

Peter ekşice kaşlarını çattı. "Ben cesur değilim."

"Evet, öylesin," dedi Remus. "Ve her zaman öyleydin, en çok korktuğun şeyi yapmak çok fazla cesaret gerektirir."

"Eğer korku cesarete eşitse o zaman ben bir Muggle süper kahramanıyım," Peter'ın gülüşü sinirliydi ve bu da Remus'un elini uzatıp arkadaşının omzunu sıkmasına neden oldu. Yıllardır arkadaş olmaları Peter'ı güçlü bir adam haline getirmişti ama bir dakikalık zayıflık onu hala yakalayabiliyordu - hatta doğru amaç için yapmış olsa bile. Ölüm Yiyen olduğu zamanlar Peter'ı utandırıyordu ve Remus biliyordu ki yıllardır yalanların arkasına saklanmak "küçük" Peter'ın kendisini korkak olarak görmesine neden olmuştu.

Büyücü Dünyası'nın onunla aynı fikirde görünmesi işlere yardımcı olmuyordu.

"Düşündüğünden daha yakınsın, Kılkuyruk," dedi bir dakika sonra. "Eminim ki bunların hiçbiri sana kolay gelmiyor, ama bu sadece hareketlerini daha takdire değer yapar. Sen, Sirius ya da James gibi doğal bir kahraman değilsin. Hiç spot ışıklarının altında olmayı beklemedin ya da istemedin. Ama bu, yaptıklarını daha değersiz yapmaz. Ya da daha cesaretsiz..."

"Herkes bir kahraman olabilir mi?" dedi Peter gözlerini yuvarlayarak. "James gibi konuşmaya başladın, dostum." Cevap saygısız ve acıydı ama Remus, Peter'ın gözlerindeki duyguyu gördü ve bastırmadı. Bu kadar uzun zamandan sonra en iyi arkadaşlar bile bazı duyguları çok kolay açığa vuramıyordu.

"Belki öyleyim," diye onayladı hafifçe. "Ve belki de deliyim. Ama benimle deli olacak mısın?" Remus sağ elini uzattı, güç, zorluk ve risk teklif etti... ve belki de eski yaptıklarından dolayı birazcık huzur.

"Ah, lanet!" dedi Peter. "Beni gerçekten istiyorsun, değil mi?"

"Evet. İstiyoruz."

Arkadaşı bu basit cevap karşısında kaşlarını çattı. "Bu hayatında yaptığın en aptalca seçim olabilir."

"Bu riski alıyorum," dedi Remus seviyelice.

"Emin misin?" Birden acı ifade geçti ve yirmi yıl sonra ilk kez Remus, Hogwarts Ekspresinde tanıştığı yalnız ve korkmuş küçük çocuğa bakıyordu. Aynı yalnızlık ve kararsızlık Peter'ın yeşil gözlerinde duruyordu ki bunu Remus, Sirius ve James yıllar önce yok ettiklerini sanıyorlardı. Onu iyileştirmeye çalışmış ve başardıklarını sanmışlardı.

Bunu görünce Remus uzanmak istedi... ama yapmadı. Bir arkadaş olarak yapmalıydı. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın başı olarak yapmamalıydı. Bununla Peter, kendisini öldürmeden önce yüzleşmeliydi ve bu kararı tamamen yalnız vermeliydi.

Eli, hala aralarında havada duruyordu.

"Ben -" Peter derin ve titreyen bir nefes aldı. Remus gülümsedi.

"Biliyorum."

Peter eli sıktı.

* * *

"Yapalım mı, Severus?"

İksir Ustası'nın başı, hayalet görmüş bir kedi gibi fırladı ve masasının üstündeki parşömenlerden dikkatini dağıttığı için kaşlarını çattı. Buna rağmen bakıştan etkilenmeyen ziyaretçisi hafifçe kıkırdadı. Sadece Severus Snape daha okul başlayalı on iki gün olmuşken büyük bir sınav yapardı.

"Ayrılmaktan bahsediyorum elbette," diye güldü Fletcher.

"Ne - ah." Snape'in kaşları daha da çatıldı ve Dung uzun yıllar boyunca bunun kızarmayla eş değer olduğunu öğrenmişti. Severus asla kızarmazdı ama çok sık ve iyi kaşlarını çatardı. Şimdi siyah cübbesi ve öfkeli gözleriyle dikiliyordu. "Evet."

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu Dung endişeyle, arkadaşını izlerken. Saat on biri kırk beş geçiyordu ve Cisimlenecekleri yere gitmek için okulun sınırından çıkmaları rahat on beş dakikalarını alacağı düşünülürse Severus gitmeye hiç niyeti yokmuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Oldukça," diye cevapladı diğeri. "Zamanı unutmuşum."

"Ah." Ama bir şeyler yanlıştı. Dung ne olduğunu anlayamadı ama bir şeyler yanlıştı.

Snape ona yan bir bakış attı ve kapıya işaret etti. "Hemen arkandayım."

"Tamam." Dung, Snape'in ofisinin tek çıkış kapısının önünde durup yolu kapattığını ancak fark etmişti. İlerleyerek karnındaki bu garip hissin olmamış olmasını diledi. "Haydi gidelim."

Kararmış ve sessiz şatoda ilerlediler ve şanslıydılar ki sinsi Slytherin ya da küstah Gryffindor öğrencilerinden hiçbiriyle karşılaşmadılar. Şimdi kaşlarını çatma sırası Gryffindor'un başına gelmişti. Fletcher her zaman saygılı Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff'ları kıskanmıştı. Bir şekilde o öğrenciler geç saatten sonra daha az etrafta geziyor ve daha az belaya bulaşıyorlardı. Dung kendi kendine homurdandı. Sonra Severus'un Slytherin'lilerini bile kıskandı - olabilecekleri kadar sinsiydiler. En azından Severus, sözde Karıştıran Ama Çaktırmayan Arkadaşlar Kulübü'nün tüm üyelerine sahip değildi! Kaçaklar artı en yeni üyeleri, diye düzeltti kendini Dung. Sadece iki gün önce Ginny Weasley'nin göründüğü kadar masum olmadığını keşfetmişti.

"Ne?" diye sordu Snape birden ve Dung adımlarını şaşırdı.

"Eh?"

"Homurdandın."

"Ah. Ben sadece... iyi davranan Gryffindor'larımı düşünüyordum," diye cevapladı Dung, hafifçe gülerken. Ebedi ezeli Severus'un bu konu hakkında söyleyecek bir şeyleri olduğunu biliyordu.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde söylemedi. Bunun yerine müdür yardımcısı sordu, "bu zamana kadar Karanlık Sanatları öğretmek nasıl gitti?"

"Fena değil." Dung, omuz silkti. "Senin öğretmeni tercih ederdim ama... çok kötü değil."

"Açıkça seni orada gördüğüm için memnunum," diye cevapladı Snape, eski Seherbazı şaşırtarak.

"Ne?"

"Remus'un beni Karanlık Sanatlar sınıfından uzak tutmasının nedenini anlıyorum," diye cevapladı Ölüm Yiyen seviyelice. "Hepsini, hatta söylemediği bir tanesini bile... Ama onun anlamadığı şey - en azından ben anlamadığını düşünüyorum - neden bu işi istediğim."

Cevap beklercesine sustu. Uzun bir dakika sonra Dung konuştu: "Çok fazla deneyiminin olduğunu biliyorum..."

"Deneyim." Severus homurdandı. "Bu, çocuklarla paylaşmak istediğim son şey." Sesi alçaldı ve Dung, onun yüzünde acıyı gördü. "İstediğim şey... onlara benim yürüdüğüm yolda yürümemeyi öğretmek. Onlara karanlığın savaşmaya değer olduğunu göstermek."

Dung, araya giren sessizliğin içinde yutkundu. Severus'un böyle açık, böyle dürüstçe konuştuğu nadir görülürdü. Ve bunu hiç beklememişti. Garipti; Severus Snape'e rahatlıkla arkadaş, hatta çok iyi bir arkadaş dese de, karanlığa bakışını paylaştığını düşünmemişti. Savaşta. Öğretmekte.

"Bunun için senin ders vermenden memnunum," diye devam etti Severus bir dakika sonra. "Çünkü biliyorum ki geçmişinde ne olursa olsun onlara doğru yolda yürümelerini öğreteceksin... her zaman için o yol kolay olmasa bile.

"Teşekkürler." Adam yutkundu.

"Ne için?"

"Bunu yapabileceğime inandığı için," diye kendi de hayret ederek cevap verdi Dung çok dürüstçe. "Ben de bazen aynı şeyi düşünüyorum."

Snape ona, başka bir yandan bakış attı. "Ne için?"

"Çünkü Seherbazlığa geri dönmem lazım, tabi kendimi ikiyüzlüye dönüştürmezsem ve aldığım dersleri görmezden gelmezsem." İşte. Söylemişti. Dung sonunda 'Bella Figg'in öldüğü zamandan beri içinde yükselen sesi ilan etmişti. "Sana ihtiyacım var, Mundungus. Bunun geleceğini biliyorsun," demişti kadın bir kez. Nerdeyse dört ay sonra sonunda kadının haklı olduğunu kabul etmişti.

"Ne zaman?" Severus şaşırmamış görünüyordu; gereksiz soruları sormadı ve sadece ne zaman? dedi. Başka bir şeyin önemi yoktu.

"Emin değilim," dedi Fletcher. "Eğer savaş bitmezse okul sonunda. Bana ihtiyaçları olursa daha erken." Kendini durduramadan önce son cümlesi ağzından çıkmıştı. "Ama gerçekten istemiyorum."

"Biliyorum." Severus hüzünle gülümsedi ve bir kalp atımı süresince durdu. "Anlıyorum."

* * *

Asasını kaldırdığı anda duygu kayboldu: yıkımın ve zaferin bunaltıcı karanlık hissi. Ama soğuk gülüşü, harekete geçebilmek için çok geç duydu; Cisimlenme noktasındaydı ve Avalon etrafında silikleşmeye başlamıştı.

Başı dönerken çamurlu yere ayağı bastı ve Sirius, Cisimlendikten sonra hiç yapmadığı şekilde yalpaladı. Bir Seherbaz için kontrolsüz her hareket intihar anlamına gelebilirdi ve bir ayağı diğerinin üstüne basmıştı. Düşmeden önce kendini zor toparladı ve başı, hala bu hareket için dönüyordu. Tanıdık mide bulantısı hissi yükselmeye başladı ama Sirius, onu itmek için başını sallayıp düşünmemeye çalıştı. Yanmış çimene -yanmış mı?- bakarak dengesini sağlamaya çalıştı. Her şey çok soğuktu. Çok karanlık.

"Yüce Tanrım," dedi Bill Sirius'un sağından, başını kaldırmaya zorlayarak.

Remus oradaydı. Snape ve Dung'ın yanında duran James ve Lily gibi. Beklediği ama yine de gördüğüne mutlu olduğunu Peter da öyleydi. Ama görmeyi umduğu köhne ve külüstür Köy Evi orada değildi.

Köy Evi gitmişti.

Hatta kömürleşmiş ve etrafa saçılmış birkaç kütüğü saymazsak iz bile yoktu. Ev, Sirius'un hatırladığı kadarıyla sarıydı ama artık o renkten eser yoktu - her şey siyahtı. Siyah ve dev bir kraterden yükselen dumanlıydı.

"Gitti." Kısa ses, hasta görünen Fletcher'dan gelmişti. Buna rağmen sağındaki Snape öfkeli görünüyordu.

"Nasıl?" diye fısıldadı Lily kalbi kırık bir şekilde.

"Buradaydı," dedi Sirius, kendini durduramadan önce konuşarak. "Dakikalar önce." Ürperdi ama mide bulantısı kayboluyordu. "Buradaydı."

Son kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz gökyüzünde Karanlık İşaret canlandı ve herkes sessizce baktı. Söylenecek, yapılacak bir şey yoktu - ve artık Fawkes, kraterdeki tek renkli şeydi ve hafifçe ağlıyordu.

Sekiz soluk yüz izliyordu - uzun yıllardır Çemberde olan altı kişinin yanında bunun anlamını fark eden ikisi de izliyordu. Fawkes sonunda sessiz kaldı ama bir Anka'nın gözyaşları bile hasarı onaramazdı. Sirius, diğerleriyle birlikte donmuş gibi dikilip karanlığın yavaşça çekildiğini hissediyordu... ama yukarıdaki Karanlık İşaret ve kolundaki karıncalanma hisse yeterince sinir bozucuydu. Voldemort'un geride bıraktığı kötülüğü hala hissedebiliyordu.

"Nasıl bildi?" diye sordu James çatlayan sesiyle.

"Bilmiyorum," dedi Remus. Mavi gözleri acı doluydu ve yüzü öyle beyazdı ki birisi kanını çekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sirius bilmeseydi, Köy Evi'nin yok edilmesinin Remus'a fiziksel acı verdiğini düşünürdü.

Dung fısıldamadan önce başka bir sessiz dakika geçti, "Şimdi ne olacak?"

Fawkes'ın başı kalkıp onunla göz göze gelmeden önce Remus yutkundu. Anka bitkin görünüyordu ve gözleri acı doluydu. Aslında o anda Fawkes ve Remus, fiziksel olmasa da çok fazla ruhsal gizemli benzerlik taşıyordu ve bu Sirius'u o an korkuttu. Karanlık onları bağlıyor, diye fark etti. Karanlık ve daha farklı bir şeyler.

Yavaşça Remus, onlarla yüzleşmek için döndü. "Çemberi oluşturamayız," dedi üzgünce. "Bugün olmaz."

Küçük grubu bir dalga sardı, üzüntünün ve... başka bir şeyin dalgası. Öfke. Voldemort bir şeyler anlatmak istemişti ama Sirius, onun hata yaptığını biliyordu. Karanlık İşaret, üzerlerinde duruyordu ama ruhlarında daha da karanlık bir şey yanıyordu. Evet, Karanlık Lord bir mesaj göndermişti. Yine de Sirius, onun cevap olarak ne beklediğini merak etti.

Herhangi birinin bilip bilmediğini merak etti.

"Tekrar çember oluşturacağız," diye devam etti Remus. "Ne zaman olduğunu söyleyemem ama... bu iş burada bitmedi."

"Yapana kadar bu günü hatırlayın. Bizim için çok önemli şeylere bile kötülüğün sıçrayabileceğini hatırlayın. Eğer başarısız olursak tıpkı bu Köy Evi gibi yok olacağız ve arkamızdan ağlayan arkadaşlar bırakacağız." Hareket Sirius'un dikkatini çekti ve herkes, Fawkes yerden uçup Remus'un sağ omzuna konarken onu izledi. Gümüş gözyaşları hala gözündeydi ve Remus onları hissediyor gibiydi. Bakmadan eliyle Fawkes'ın başını okşadı ve o da teşekkür eder gibi mırıldandı. İkisi sessizce dikilirken sanki bir bütünmüş gibi görünüyorlardı.

"Birlikte durmalıyız," dedi Remus nazikçe. "Savaşırken ya da düşerken, İç Çember asla kırılmamalı."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	32. Bölüm 32: Karanlık Geliyor

Bölüm Otuz İki: Karanlık Geliyor

"Sanırım böyle," dedi Alice iç çekerek. "Denediğin için teşekkürler."

Bill, karı kocaya doğru başıyla onayladı. "Yeterince çok denemedik."

"Yapabileceğin her şeyi yaptın," dedi Adam MacMillan, derin ve titreyen bir nefes alarak. Genellikle neşeli olan gülüşü uykusuzluktan solmuştu ve yenilginin acısından gözleri kararmıştı. "Bilmem gerekirdi... Mulciber ve Flint karanlıkların arasından bize geldikleri anda bunun olacağını bilmeliydim."

"Bu, senin de hatan değildi, Adam," dedi Alice nazikçe.

"Doğru." Seherbaz homurdandı. "Bunu Bakan Pritchard'ın ailesine söyle."

Hestia başını kaldırdı; yoldan geçen bir Muggle'dan saatler önce yürüttüğü Muggle Londra'sının turistik bir haritasına bakıyordu ama Adam'ın sesindeki keder, yüz ifadesini sertleştirmişti. "Sizinle bağlantı kurdular mı?"

"Sadece karısı," diye omuz silkti diğeri. "O... mutsuzdu. Anladım."

"Yine de seni suçlamaya hakkı yoktu," diye cevapladı Bill. "Yapabileceğini yaptın."

Adam, kıpkırmızı gözlerini yuvarladı. "Bazen elinden gelenin en iyisi yeterli olmaz, Weasley," dedi sessizce. "Bazen..." derin bir nefes aldı ve başını sallayarak durdu.

"Biliyoruz," Şaşırtıcı olarak cevap, Hestia'ya aitti ve normalden sessiz konuşmuştu. "Söylemek zorunda değilsin."

"Teşekkürler," diye fısıldadı Adam ve sessizlik devam etti. Sonunda başka bir kısık ses, sessizliği böldü.

"Bu savaşa lanet olsun," diye iç çekti Alice. "Önceden... Bakanlığa atak olmadan önce İnsan Kaynakları'ndan çağırdılar ve Mr. Pritchard ile konuşmak için birini yolladılar. Ama şimdi..." umutsuzca omuz silkti. "Üzgünüm, Adam. Adı Ağza Anılmayanlarla konuşurum ama yapabileceğimiz pek bir şey yok."

"Merak etme," diye cevapladı Seherbaz. "Anlıyorum." Adam hafifçe gülümsemeyi başardı. Bill de gülümserken MacMillan'ın yerinde olsaydı bu kadar iyimser olup olamayacağını düşündü. Kaşlarını çatmamaya çalıştı. Hayır, diye düşündü Bill. Mrs. Pritchard'a bağırmak ve lanet olsun, elimden geleni yaptım, demek isterdim. Ve Seherbazlar da insandır. Bazen başarısız oluruz. Adam titredi.

Ve bazen ölürüz.

"Sonraki işimiz," dedi Alice ciddi bir şekilde Seherbazlara dönerek. "Riddle Evi."

Bill, yüzünü ekşitmemeye çalıştı. Artık ölmüş olan Lachlan Pritchard'la ilgili araştırma yaparken o ve Hestia, her zaman sessiz olan Riddle Evi'nde fazlaca hareket olduğunu keşfetmişti. Yıllar önce orası Voldemort'un baş üslerinden biriydi ama Azkaban'ın düşüşüyle önemini yitirmişti. Ya da biz öyle düşündük, diye hatırlattı Bill kendine. Orada bir şeyler oluyordu. Karanlık bir şeyler.

Ama Pritchard'la ilgili değildi. Alice, o haberi Avalon'a getirmişti; Bill'in ve Hestia'nın şüphelendiği şeyi başka bir Yoldaşlık ajanı haber vermişti, tıpkı Pritchard'ın ölümü gibi. Ne kadar kıdemli Bakan'ın ölümü bir trajedi olsa da Alice'i Avalon'a getirmeye yetmezdi. Bugünlerde Seherbaz Adası'na çok nadir uğruyordu ama diğer taraftan Diagon Yolu'na ataktan sonra daha çok Seherbaz adaya yerleşmişti. Avalon, yeni Seherbaz yetiştirmek için tekrar aktive edilmiş olabilirdi ama artık bu dönem bitmişti. Bir kez daha Ada, Seherbazların Karargâh'ı olmuştu. Evine Cisimlendiğinde bir apartman dolusu Ölüm Yiyen'le karşılaşınca geri Cisimlenen Derek Dawlish gibi Seherbazlar artık adaya yerleşmişti.

Buna rağmen Alice farklıydı. Kocasının adada yaşamasına ve oğlunun Hogwarts'ta kalmasına rağmen Bakanlık'ta Sirius Black'in gözleri ve kulakları olmak çok yorucu bir işti. İyileşmesinden sonra Sirius, tekrar Karargâh'ın kontrolünü almıştı ama adadan çok nadir ayrılıyordu - aslında Bil, Sirius'un üç gün önce adadan ayrıldığını bilen tek kişi olduğundan küvetle şüpheleniyordu. Belki Frank'in haberi vardı... ama Bill emin değildi. Sirius, uzun süreler için ortadan kaybolmak gibi kötü huylar edinmişti ve öğretmenler bile onu bulamıyordu. Neden bunu yaptığını Bill bilmiyordu ama Voldemort'la ilgili olduğundan şüpheleniyordu.

Dawlish konuşmaya başladı. "Takımım gitmeye hazır," dedi Alice'e. "Riddle Evi'ni günde yirmi dört saat kuşatacak kadar adamım yok ama gezici devriyeler kurdum ve Ölüm Yiyen'lerin en çok olduğu zamanlarda iyice gözleyebiliriz."

"Büyülü mü yoksa fiziksel mi?"

"Fiziksel," diye cevapladı Dawlish. "Büyü yapmayı etkileyen tılsımlar var ve ben de her akşam birini bulunduruyorum."

"Dikkatli olmalarını sağla," diye uyardı kadın, kaşlarını çatarak. Ama tartışmadı. Takımın lideri Dawlish'ti ve görevi inşa etme işi onundu - Seherbaz kurallarına göre büyücülerin alanda kendi planlarını uygulamalarına izin verilirdi çünkü o sadece kararları veren değil, riskleri de alan kişiydi. Elbette Seherbaz kuralları görevin ortasında takımları değiştirmeyi yasaklıyordu ama Bill ve Hestia öğretmendiler ve bu da kuralları delebilecekleri anlamına geliyordu.

"Merak etmeyin," dedi Dawlish'ten sonra gelen Oscar Whitenack. "Yer hakkında duyduğumuz kadarıyla kış boyunca geçirmek istediğim bir yer değil."

"Kesinlikle değil," diye cevapladı Taylor Hall. Sağında, dördüncü ve takımın sonuncusu Missy Erickson onaylarca başını salladı. Yüzlerindeki ifadeye rağmen dördü de hazır görünüyordu. Bill ve Hestia da bildikleri az ama planı mahvedebilecek şeyleri onlarla paylaşmıştı. Genellikle planı küçük şeyler bozardı.

"Güzel." Alice, sandalyesinden kalktı ve diğerleri de onu izledi. "Şu işi halledelim."

* * *

"Remus!" Snape, okul müdürünün odasına aceleyle girerek Remus'u uykusundan sıçrattı. Masasında uyuyakalmasını istememesi önemli değildi; Kaynak onu o kadar çok karanlık imgeler gösteriyordu ki yorgun düşmüştü.

Yine de gözleri açıldığı anda Remus, tamamen uyanıktı. Bunun gibi bir acı, Severus'un sesinde her gün hissedilmiyordu.

Farkında olmadan ayağa kalkmıştı. "Ne oldu?"

"Karanlık Lord." Genellikle düzenli olan İksir Ustası şimdi darmadağınıktı ve nefessiz kalmıştı. "Hogwarts'a geliyor. Şimdi."

"Şimdi?"

Remus, saldırının Eylül'ün ortalarında olacağını düşünüyordu ama bundan daha iyi bir uyarı da bekleyemezdi. Kaynak bile yapmamıştı - Evet. Yapmıştı. Bir şekilde bilmişti.

"Bir saatimiz var," diye fısıldadı Snape. "Belki daha az."

* * *

İki Seherbaz, gölgelerin içinde çömelmişlerdi ve genç olanı dudağını ısırıyordu.

"Seni buraya çağırdığım için üzgünüm, Derek," diye özür diledi Oscar Whitenack. İkisi de gözlerini Riddle Evi'nden ayırmaya cesaret edemedi. "Ama bir şey var... burada sapkın bir şeyler dönüyor."

"Sapkın?" diye soru takım lideri.

"Evet. Başka hangi kelime bunun için kullanılabilir bilmiyorum," diye cevapladı genç olanı. "İlk önce çığlıklar ve kahkahalar vardı... bir şekilde farklıydılar. Ama şimdi tüm Ölüm Yiyenler gitmiş gibi görünüyor."

"Hepsi mi?" diye sordu Dawlish.

Oscar onayladı. Normal olarak Riddle Evi hiç bu kadar açık, korumasız bırakılmazdı. Ölüm Yiyenler Little Hangleton malikânesinde boy gösterdiklerinden beri her gün çok yoğun aktivite oluyordu - özellikle geceleri. Özellikle çığlıklar, böyle şeyleri alışmış olması gereken Seherbazlar için bile sinir bozucuydu. Buna rağmen şu anda Riddle Evi ürkütücü şekilde sessizdi ve bu sessizlik Oscar'ın sinirlerini bozmuştu.

"Lestrange'ler bile gitti. En azından Rodolphus. Bellatrix, Missy'ye göre dün akşam ayrıldı," diye cevapladı Oscar. "Ama Rodolphus üç saat önce gitti, Mulciber ve Flint ile birlikte."

"Üçü birden mi?"

"Evet. Ve yanlarında bir paket var gibiydi," diye yanıtladı Oscar huzursuzca.

"Bir nesne gibi paket mi yoksa beden gibi mi?"

Genç Seherbaz omuz silkerek eve doğru bakmaya devam etti. Keşif görevlerinden nefret etse de bunun çok farklı bir şeye dönüşeceğini düşünüyor gibiydi. "Emin değilim. Eğer bir bedense fazla inceydi ama nesneyse de çok garip bir şekli vardı."

"Bu çok yardımcı oldu," diye mırıldandı Dawlish.

"Üzgünüm."

"Hayır, olma." Diğer büyücü iç çekti ve asasını salladı. "Hepsinin gidip gitmediğini merak ediyorum."

"Eğer yakalanırsak Alice bizi öldürür," diye belirtti Oscar, Dawlish'in imasını anlayarak. Derek ona sırıttı.

"Bilmek zorunda değil."

"Doğru," Oscar homurdandı ve sonra sırıttı. "Ama yine de orada neler döndüğünü bilmek istiyorum..."

"O zaman yapalım. Hızlıca girer, çıkarız. Ölüm Yiyenler bilmez bile ve sonunda Alice'in karşısına bitmiş ve başarılı olmuş bir görevle çıkarız."

"Ya da yeni iki Seherbaz'ın Azkaban'ı boylaması haberiyle..."

"Bazen bunu göze alman gerekir," diye cevapladı Derek. "Hazır mısın?"

"Neden olmasın?" Oscar sırıttı; riskleri biliyordu ama Hocası'nın da diyeceği gibi kötü komşularının yerlerinde biraz dolaşma zamanı geldi. "Ayrıca şanslı olursak bunu Frank'e açıklarız, Alice'e değil. O daha nazik."

"Sadece şanslıysak, Oscar... Ve hiç olmadık."

"Doğru. Haydi gidelim."

Birlikte ayağa kalktılar ve Riddle Evi'ne mucizevî şekilde görülmeden, lanetlenmeden ve engellenmeden girdiler. Ama boş malikânede buldukları şey, bekledikleri değildi.

* * *

"Profesör Fletcher, neler oluyor?" diye sordu Hermione.

"Tartışma, aptal kız. Sadece Büyük Salon'a git!" diye cevapladı Profesör Snape arkadaşından önce ve bir kez daha Profesör Fletcher umursamaz görünüyordu. Genellikle müdür yardımcısını tüm Gryffindorlara olan nefretini beklerdi ama bugün değil. Gözlerinin altındaki derin çizgiler büyük bir endişeyi ve büyük bir korkuyu belli ediyordu.

Profesörler tarafından öğrenciler, büyük bir hızla ve açıklama yapılmadan Büyük Salon'a sürükleniyordu. Derslerin ilk gününün sabahı kulakları çınlatan sesiyle Profesör Snape'in herkesin hemen Büyük Salon'a gitmesi gerektiğini belirten anonsuyla başlamıştı. Çoğu Profesör, neden öğrencilerini Büyük Salon'a götürdüğünü bilmiyordu ama yine de hepsi uydu. Ve kim sorarsa sorsun, kimse soruları cevaplamadı.

Kıpkırmızı renkteki Percy, biraz önce Profesör Tonks tarafından azarlanıp, onun işi olmadığı ve küçük iyi bir sınıf başkanı olarak Büyük Salon'a gitmesi söylendiği için kaşlarını çatıp bakıyordu. Olayın ciddiyetine rağmen Harry, gülmemek için kendini çok zor tutuyordu. Bu kelimelerin Profesör Tonks'un ağzından çıktığını görmüştü.

Buna rağmen Hermione pes etmemişti. Kıpkırmızı bir suratla giriş koridorunda durmuş hala itiraz ediyordu. "Ama -"

"Aptal olma, Hermione!" diye fısıldadı Ron, kızın kolunu yakalayarak. "Gitmemiz -"

"Ne gideceğiz?" diye sordu kız. "Ve neden? Neler döndüğünü bilmememiz gerekecek kadar korkutucu olan ne?"

"Miss Granger, şimdi tartışmanın sırası değil!" diye yapıştırdı birden Fletcher. "Salona gidin!"

"Ama biz -"

"Haydi Hermione!" Haber vermeden Fred ve George kızın iki koluna girip onu da kalabalıkla birlikte sürüklediler ve Kaçakların geri kalanı hemen arkalarındaydı. Buna rağmen Harry, yolun ortasında donmuş gibiydi.

Profesör Lupin büyük adımlarla Büyük Salon'dan çıkarak aralarından geçti. Ama Harry'nin dikkatini çeken onun gidişi değildi; durup bakmasını sağlayan şey müdürün yüzündeki ifadeydi. Remus'un yüzü ciddi ve asıktı ve Harry'nin olabileceğini düşündüğünden çok daha solgundu. Buna rağmen mavi gözleri yanıyordu.

Geçerken Snape, hiçbir şey söylemeden onu takip etmeye başladı ama müdür ona döndü. "Öğrencilerle birlikte kal," dedi okul müdürü sessizce.

Harry'nin hayatında ilk kez, yağlı müdür yardımcısı şaşırmış göründü. Karanlık gözleri genişledi ve bir dakikalığına Harry korkuyu gördüğünü sandı.

"Ama ben -"

"Hayır, Severus. Bu, benim."

Remus, başka bir kelime etmeden yoluna devam ederek Harry ve Severus'u ağzı açık geride bıraktı.

* * *

İki saat sonra Bill Labirentin dışında ilk belirecek öğrenciyi bekliyordu. Seherbaz Öğrencileri 4904 numaralı sınıfın her zaman değişen Labirente tek başlarına ilk girdikleri gündü ve daha ilk giren yedi kişiden çıkan olmamıştı - aslında hepsi, Seherbazların sevgiyle bodrum demekten hoşlandıkları bölümde kalmışlardı. Öğrencilerin hiçbiri o çukurun var olduğunu bilmiyordu; gruplar halinde Labirentte gezerlerken hiçbiri düşmemişti. Ama şimdi ya biri bunu çözene kadar ya da tüm diğer öğrenciler de başarısız olana kadar hepsi çukurda oturacaktı.

Evreleri ne kadar test edilirse edilsin hala öğrenilecek birçok şey vardı. Mezun olmalarına ve bir Usta'nın yanına verilmelerine on günden az zaman kalmıştı ama öğretmenler bunların her birinde onları iyice zorlamaya kararlıydı. Bill gülümsemesini bastırdı. Uzun bir bekleyişten şikâyetçi değildi.

"Bir dakikan var mı, Bill?" Frank Longbottom'ın sorusu, genç Seherbazı ürküttü, sıçradığında eli içgüdüsel olarak asasına gitmişti ama döndüğünde koyun gibi gülümsüyordu. Utanarak ellerini cebinden çıkardı ve bekleyişinin düşündüğü kadar yalnız olmadığına kanaat getirdi.

"Birkaç tane var sanırım," diye cevapladı, Frank'in sırıtmasına neden olarak.

"Etkileyici şekilde kötüler değil mi?" diye sordu Kıdemli Öğrenci Ustası.

"Bizim kirli oynayacağımızı düşündüklerini sanmıyorum."

"O zaman aptallar," diye cevapladı Frank. "Seherbazlar her zaman kirli oynar."

İki büyücü de bu cümle üzerine sırıttı; bu, Seherbazların resmi olmayan düsturlarından biriydi. Ölüm Yiyenler kirli oynar. Seherbazlar çamurda yuvarlanır. Ama bunu, halkın içinde hiç ima etmezlerdi - Seherbazların resmi olarak önemsemediği bazı şeyler bazı Bakanlık çalışanlarına kalp krizi geçirtebilirdi. Özellikle bu savaş içinde, üstelik şuan ki bakan onlardan biriyken ve onun da ünü... kuralları yıkmak olmuşken bile.

"Evet ama bazı öğrenciler 'Güvenilir ve Dürüst Işığın Koruyucuları' imajında takılı kaldılar," diye kıkırdadı Bill.

Frank homurdandı. "Güvenilir? Bazen. Koruyucu? Bu olabilir. Ama dürüst? -"

"Çok sık değil!" diye bitirdiler birlikte gülerek. Mizah, hatta kara mizah bile işlerinde rahatlamak için gerekliydi.

Birkaç dakika sonra Frank'in yüzündeki memnuniyet ifadesi solarak yerini daha sessiz ve ciddi bir şeye bıraktı. Ciddice başını yakındaki bir meşe ağacına doğru salladı ve Bill, üstünü, yaprakların gölgelerine doğru takip etti. Böyle kapalı bir günde gölgeye ihtiyaçları yoktu ama yaslanmak güzel bir şeydi ve Bill, bulunduğu yerden Labirent'in çıkışını da gözetleyebiliyordu. Frank boğazını temizledi.

"Bir sorunumuz var, Bill," dedi sessizce arkasındaki büyük meşeye yaslanarak.

"Sorun?" Yaşlı adamın sesindeki bir şeyler, Bill'in yutkunmasına neden oldu.

Frank onayladı. "İki hafta önce öğrencilerden Tonks ve Smeltings adayı keşfediyorlarmış. Belli ki bunu sık sık yapıyorlar e bu Öğrenci Yasalarını kaba bir şekilde çiğnemek demek ama kuralları çiğnedikleri için onlara minnettar olmalıyız."

"Ah?"

"Ms. Tonks, dün bana geldi. Sanırım seninle konuşmayı tercih ederdi ama sen ve Hestia hala adanın dışındaydınız," diye devam etti açıkça. "Onun ve Mr. Smeltings'in gezilerinden bahsetti ve on üç gece önce kimliğini belirleyemedikleri birinin korumaları değiştirdiğini gördüklerini söyledi."

"Korumaları mı?" Bill kaşlarını çattı. "Nasıl emin olabilirler?"

"Smeltings teşhis büyüsü yapmış ve Tonks da onu havai fişeklerle korkutmuş," diye cevapladı Frank. "Bu kız akıllı."

"Kuzenine bak," diye hatırlattı Bill kendine.

"Evet. Neyse, esrarengiz adam -ikisi de onun erkek olduğuna emin- ikisinden biri harekete geçemeden önce adam Cisimlenme Noktası'na girmiş. Kapılar onu kabul etmiş ve gittiğini düşünmüşler."

"Programda korumaları ayarlayacak biri var mıydı?" diye sordu. "Belki bu geç saatte birinin neden çalıştığını açıklar."

"Hayır," dedi Frank kesin olarak. "Bakanlıktaki korumaların aksine bu korumalar sadece iki kişi tarafından ayarlanabilir: ben: Baş Öğrenci Ustası ve Sirius: Seherbazların Başı. Ben olmadığımı ben biliyorum ve Ms. Tonks, kuzenini tanırdı."

Bill ıslık çaldı. "Yani aramızda bir hain mi var?"

"Bilmiyorum." Frank omuz silkti. "Tamamen masum bir şey olabilir, birisi ayrılmadan önce paranoyaklık yapıp korumaları kontrol etmiş de olabilir... ama bilmiyorum. Yani senin bunu kontrol etmeni istiyorum."

"Benim mi?"

"Sen bizim en iyi problem çözücümüzsün, Bill ve bunu gizli tutmanı istiyorum. Sana güveniyorum ama eğer birisi varsa..." Frank'in bitirmesine gerek yoktu. İkisi de Avalon'da bir hainin ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu.

"Olmuş bil," diye cevapladı Bill sessizce. "Sanırım bu işte yalnız olmamı istiyorsun?"

"Şimdilik. Bir şey bulduğunda bana haber ver."

"Problem değil."

Frank, Bill'in omzuna vurdu ve ağaçlardan uzaklaştı. "Teşekkürler Bill," dedi çarpık bir gülümsemeyle. "Seni beklemenle baş başa bırakayım."

"Ah, bu mükemmel bir şey," diye yakında Bill. "Sen de ben de biliyoruz ki tüm gece burada kalacağım!"

"Sanmam. Kingsley, hepsinin akşam yemeğine kadar çıkacağına yemin etti."

"Çok güzel! Çok iddialı konuşmuş." Bir kez daha gülümsediler ve Frank giderek Bill'i düşünceleriyle baş başa bıraktı. Dikkat dağıtıcı şaka neyse oydu ve ikisi de bunun sadece önemli olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer bir gedik varsa...

Bill, 'eğer'leri aklından attı ama gerçeği unutamıyordu. Eğer iki öğrencinin keşif yetenekleri olmasaydı Seherbazlar, bu kadarını bile bilemeyecekti. Aslında hala çok az biliyorlardı ama her şey bir başlangıçtı. Frank, onu seçmekte haklıydı; Bill, gizemden hoşlanırdı ve çözmekte çok iyiydi. Bir seferinde bunu profesyonel olarak yapmayı düşünmüştü ama savaş başladı ve Bill bir fark yaratmayı seçti.

Hüzünle gülümsedi ve ruhunun küçük bir parçasının, Gringotts'ta lanet kıran olarak çalışmak isteyen küçük çocuğa ait olduğunu hayal etti... ama fazlasının değil. Yapacak bir işi vardı ve yapacaktı. Çok az şey kalan dünyalarında Seherbaz olmak bir şeyler ifade ediyordu ve ona güvenenlerin güvenlerini boşa çıkarmayacaktı.

Gözleri Labirent'in karanlık çıkışına odaklanmışken aklı, o gizemli büyücünün kim olduğunu ve amacının ne olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyordu. Tonks ve Smeltings onu fark ettiği için çok şanslılarda ve Labirentten çıkan ilk öğrencinin Nymphadora Tonks olmasına Bill hiç şaşırmadı.

* * *

Remus, kalenin dev kapılarının önünde, hafif yağmurun üzerine çiselediğini hissediyordu. Ama garip bir şekilde kuruydu ve bunun Kaynak'ın işi olup olmadığını merak etti. Hogwarts'ın Güç Kaynak'ı hakkında bir şey öğrenmeden geçen bir günü olmuyordu ve bugünün de o günlerden biri olmasını umdu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bugün, Kaynak'a ihtiyacı olacaktı.

Sekiz yıl önce Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts'a saldırmıştı ve Albus Dumbledore tarafından geri püskürtülmüştü. O zaman Remus, tek bir büyücünün Karanlık Lord'u ve tüm Ölüm Yiyenleri'ni püskürtecek yeteneğinin nasıl olduğunu anlamamıştı. Hogwarts'ta bile olsa Albus Dumbledore'un bile yardımsız bunu yapabileceğini düşünmemişti... ama Remus Kaynak'a girmeden önce Dumbledore açıklamıştı. Kaynak, Hogwarts'ı kurtarabilirdi.

Sadece Kaynak, Hogwarts'ı kurtarabilirdi.

Remus gözlerini kapattı. Ölüm Yiyenlerin ve Ruh Emicilerin, uzaktan kaleye hızla yaklaşan figürlerini görebilse de, gözleri sadece dikkatini dağıtırdı. Hiç Sirius ve James gibi içgüdüsel bir parlaklığı olmamıştı ama Remus bugün, büyünün çok farklı katmanlarını kullanması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sözler, gözleri gibi gereksizdi. Her şey, onun Kaynak'la olan ilişkisine ve bedeninin derin büyünün inanılmaz saldırısına ne kadar dayanacağına bağlıydı.

Asasını cüppesine soktu. Artık zamanı gelmişti.

* * *

"Hey, Sirius."

Ses, şaşkınlıkla bakmasına neden oldu; tüm öğrenciler ve öğretmenler Labirentteyken Altıncı Lab'ın tamamen ona kaldığını sanmıştı. Ama Avalon'un eskiden olduğu kadar sessiz olmadığını unutmuştu.

"Adam," diye cevap verdi kaşlarını çatmamaya çalışarak. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?"

Diğer Seherbaz omuz silkti. "Sıkıldım. Sen?"

"Çalışıyorum."

Adam Macmillan kapıdan girmeden önce çalışıyordu ama artık Sirius çalışamıyordu. Adam'a güvenmediğinden değildi - sadece kimsenin ne yaptığına tanık olmasını istemiyordu. Güven, buradaki konu değildi; James Potter da Altıncı Lab'a girseydi bunu ondan da saklardı. Özellikle James'ten saklardı.

"Dissimulous," diye mırıldandı, masadaki işlerine doğru asasını uzatarak. Gizleme Büyüleri çok yararlıydı. Şimdi Adam (ve diğer beklenmedik ziyaretçiler) ne görmeyi beklerlerse onu göreceklerdi ki büyük ihtimalle deney eşyaları listesiydi. Sirius homurdanmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Bunu daha erken düşünmeliydim.

"İyice işkoliğe dönüyorsun," dedi Adam neşeyle, ama gülüşü gözlerine ulaşmadı.

"Eğer Voldemort'u yeneceksem öyle olmalıyım," diye cevapladı Sirius sessizce. Şaka havasında değildi.

"Gerçekten yapabileceğini düşünüyor musun?" diye sordu Adam. "Karanlık Lord'u yenmeyi?"

"Mecbur olduğumu biliyorum."

Basit cümle aralarında havada süzülüyor gibiydi ve basitliği, Sirius'u bile şaşırtmıştı. Evet, Voldemort'u durdurması gerektiğini bir süredir biliyordu. Ama bunu söylemekle aynı şey değildi ve en iyi arkadaşları dışında başka kimseye söylememişti. Bu farklıydı. Adam farklıydı. Arkadaşlarının anlamasını beklerdi. Diğerleri...

"Ben olacağıma sen ol, dostum," dedi Adam sonunda omuz silkip sessizliği dağıtarak. Sesindeki zorlanmış seviye, işlere yardım etmiyordu. "Bu ne?"

Eliyle gösterdiği nesne, Sirius'un önünde açık olan küçük, deri kaplı bir kitaptı. Tam olarak bir Muggle küçük kitabı büyüklüğündeydi ama çok daha fazla önemliydi. Buna rağmen... Sirius omuz silkti. "Eski bir kitap. Küçük ve yararlı büyülere bakıyordum."

"İlginç görünüyor," dedi diğeri kuruca.

"Fazla ya da az." Kendini gülmeye zorladı ve omurgasından aşağıya soğuk bir ürperti hissetti. "Aslında az."

Aslında tehlikeli.

Adam, Sirius'un iç düşüncelerini duyamadığı için kıkırdadı. Sonra Sirius'u hayal kırıklığına uğratarak Lab'ın etrafında dolaşıp sandalyelere yöneldi. "Sana katılmamı önemser misin?"

"Eee... şey, dürüst olmak gerekirse, evet," dedi Sirius dikkatle. "Sen hafifçe dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun."

Ve sen buradayken çalışamam! Umutsuzca MacMillan'a gitmesini emretmek istedi ve bunu yapabilirdi de, ama yaparsa Seherbazlarla olan ilişkisine hiç yarar sağlamazdı. Sekiz Lab da herkese açıktı ve eğer açıklamadan bir diktatör gibi davranırsa bu bazılarının hoşuna gitmeyebilirdi. Büyücü Dünyası'nın yarısının, kolundaki iz yüzünden ondan nefret ettiği gerçeği yeterince kötüydü; ama Seherbazlar da ona güvenmeyi bırakırsa her şey iyice kötüye giderdi.

"Üzgünüm." Adam, özür dilercesine gülümsedi ve çıkışa yöneldi. "Seni işinle bırakıyorum o zaman."

"Teşekkürler Adam," dedi Sirius minnetle. "Normalde bu kadar kaba olmazdım ama konsantre olmak çok zor, biliyorsun."

"Evet, biliyorum." Seherbaz, kapının tokmağını tutunca omzunun arkasından bakmak için duraksadı. "Sadece bana bir şey söyle Sirius. Neden burada Karanlık Büyü kullanıyormuşsun gibi geliyor?"

* * *

Bittiğinde Remus, tamamen Snape'in kollarında yığıldı kaldı. Müdür yardımcısı'nın yaklaştığını duymamıştı ve zaten önemsememişti. Başı güçten ve yorgunluktan düştü ama hala Kaynak'ın ruhuna fısıldadığını duyabiliyordu -

Ruh Emiciler Hogwarts'a yaklaşıyor.

Bu anılar geleceğin miydi? Ruh Emiciler gitmişti...

Snape, Voldemort'un önünde dizlerinin üzerindeydi -

Sirius, bir büyüden kaçıyordu ve yüzünde acı vardı -

Bir kadın iksir yapıyordu - onu tanımıştı ama nerden hatırlayamadı -

Dung Fletcher'ın yüzünde yaşlar vardı -

Küçük Hermione Granger büyük bir öfkeyle asasını birine doğrultmuştu -

Hagrid -

"Remus!" Snape, duyulmak için kulağına bağırmıştı. Cevap olarak Remus, başını sallamaya çalıştı ama sadece daha fazla sersemlemesine neden oldu. Eğer Snape onu tutmasaydı, ayakta duramazdı. "Müdür!"

Diğer Profesörler, Snape'in peşinden gelmiş gibiydi ama Remus bunu söylemek için fazlasıyla kaybolmuştu. Tekrar gözlerini kırparak güçsüz ve yorgun hissetti.

"İyi misin?"

Soran, Dung'tı ama gözlerinde yaşlar yoktu. Remus, kim olduğunu anlamak için ona kısılmış gözlerle baktı; beyni çok yavaş çalışıyordu. Müdür tekrar gözlerini kırptı.

"Evet," demeye çalıştı ama daha çok "teet" demiş gibiydi.

Poppy Pomfrey onun yanında eğildi ve Snape'e Remus'u yere indirmesini söyledi, o da tartışmadan yaptı. "Kıpırdama," diye emretti gereksizce.

Remus'un başıyla onaylamasına yetecek kadar bile enerjisi yoktu ama Fletcher bağırdığında zıplayabildi:

"Bu öğrencileri içeri götürün!"

Bakmak için başını çevirmesine gerek yoktu. Harry ve Kaçaklarla birlikte Malfoy ve Slytherin takımı merakla bakmaya gelmişti. Hogwarts gruplarının içinde bunlar, kesinlikle en çok her şeye burnunu sokan gruptular.

"Neyin yanlış olduğunu bulamadım," dedi Poppy hayal kırıklığıyla ve Fletcher sordu,

"Ne yaptın?"

Remus başını yorgunca salladı. "Sorma. İşe yaradı... ve önemli olan bu. Önemli."

Konuşması karışınca yorgun olduğunu biliyordu.

"Gittiler mi?" diye sordu Auriga Sinistra sessizce.

"Evet."

Dünya etrafında döndü ve Snape'in küfrettiğini fark etti ama her şey kararmadan önce adamın ne dediğini duymadı. Son düşündüğü şey, saldırıyla ilgili bir şeyin yanlış olmasıydı - Voldemort'un saldırı için gücüne rağmen bir şeyler eksikti. Bir şeyler farklıydı.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	33. Bölüm 33: Tahammülün Sınırları

Bölüm Otuz Üç: Tahammülün Sınırları

Sonraki sabah kızgın baykuş ve yarım düzineye varan çığırtkanların yağmuruna tutuldu. Çoğu bir Profesörün ve Müdür Yardımcısı Severus Snape'in gerekli ve doğrudan çıkarılması konusuyla ilgiliydi. Fakat bazıları da Hogwarts'a saldırılmasına göz yuman Remus'un umursamazlığıyla ilgiliydi. Bu olay bütün gazetelerdeydi, tabii ki, Rita Skeeter gerçekleri kendi tarzında çarpıtması sayesinde. Yine de, yazısındaki temeller yeteri kadar doğruydu - okul saldırıya uğradı ve aileler endişeliydi.

Diğerlerinden daha az umursadığı o mektupları bir kenara koydu; batıyorlardı. Yapabildiği her şeyi yaptı ve daha fazlasını - çok azı Lord Voldemort'la yüzleşip de sağ kaldı, yüz yüze gelmeseler de. Remus hayatta kalanların sayısına sevinmedi, ama Hogwarts'ın güvende olmasına memnundu.

Sonunda, azı onun için daha önemliydi.

Yavaşça doğruldu, gülümsemeye zorladı kendini. Çaba başarısızdı, fakat asasının bir hareketiyle kızgın mektuplar ve Çığırtkanlar yığınını yolladı ateşe - onlar için herhangi bir çöp kutusundan daha uygun ve daha güvenli olan yer. Remus saldırının Severus yüzünden göründüğünün gayette farkındaydı ve de aynı şekilde bütün eleştirileri göz ardı etmeye hazırdı. Önemsediği kişiler gerçeği biliyordu ve bilmeyenler, şey... durumu kabullenecekler. Severus çok değerliydi Hogwarts için, Remus için, ayrılamayacak kadar çünkü bazı kaygılı aileler Ölüm Yiyenler okula onun davet ettiğini düşünüyorlardı.

Ve hatta hiçbir şey daha kötü olamazdı. Bunun hakkında emindi. Kaynak olmasaydı, başaramayabilirdi, yıkılabilirdi, Severus'un uyarısına rağmen. Fakat Kaynak Remus'un Okulu bütün gelenlere mühürlemesini sağladı ve dayandı. Tıplı Dumbledore'un yıllar öne yaptığı gibi, dayandı.

Remus derin bir iç çekti, kendi düşüncelerini dinledi. Albus Dumbledore ile karşılaştırılmalarına nefret ediyordu. Sırf Hogwarts'ın Müdürü olması ve şimdide Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının sözde lideri oldu diye birbirlerine benzetilmelerine nefret ediyordu. Ne olursa olsun, Büyücü dünyasını her türlü felaketten kurtaran o müşfik ve bilge yaşlı adamın yerini asla alamazdı. Remus Dumbledore değildi, Dumbledore'la aynı şeyleri sevmelerine ve aynı şekilde bunlar için savaşmasına rağmen, yaşlı adamın yerini asla dolduramazdı. Her ne kadar istese de.

Odasının çıkışına doğru yürürken, Remus o düşünceleri kafasından atmaya çalıştı ve bir kısmını başardı. Diğerlerinin onu Dumbledore'un aynadaki yansıması olarak görmesi şüphesinden asla kurtulamayacaktı, ama Remus bu kıyasla övüldüğünü biliyordu. Bütün hayatında Albus Dumbledore'u takdir etmiş ve yaşlı adamı haksız çıkarmadığını bilmesi çok güzeldi.

Yapacak işler olmasına rağmen, Hogwarts Müdürü odasından dışarı adımını atıp okuluna girdi, bir zamanlar, sonuçta, sadece bir öğretmen olduğunu hatırlayarak.

* * *

Bir düzine sinirli Hogsmeade'liyi atlatması ve üç Çığırtkanın yüzünde patlamasını izlemesi gerekti, fakat Snape sonunda kaçmayı başardı. Sonunda ıssız-görünen bir Muggle sokağına Cisimlendi, açık bir kayıtsızlıkla yürüdü, ortama uyum sağlamaya ve dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak. İhtiyacı olan en son şey iki taraftan da görülmesiydi, çünkü yapmakta olduğu düpedüz aptallıktı.

Fakat aynı zamanda eski bir arkadaşa yapılan bir iyilikti ve Severus Snape borcunu öderdi. Ailesinin kadim onuru bu arkadaşlığın ne olursa olsun hatırlanmasını gerekli kılıyordu ve ne zaman bir arkadaşı yardım istese, cevap verirdi. Özellikle bu seyahat çok ihtiyacı olduğu gitgide gerginleşen Hogwarts ortamından kaçma şansını veriyordu. Öğrenciler velileriyle kıyaslanınca melek gibilerdi, fakat şafaktan 4 saat önceden itibaren baykuşların, kartalların, Çığırtkanların ve patlayan zarfların saldırısına uğradı. Severus bıkmıştı ve Remus'un onun nefret postalarından kurtulmasının uygun bir yolunu bulacağına tamamıyla emindi.

Ya da belki de Dung mektupları efsunlayıp ve onları geri yollar diye istekle düşündü. O iğrenç mektupları yazan rezil adamların kendi ilacından bir doz almalarını görmek çok hoş olurdu.

Kafasını sallayarak, Severus eski kapıyı çaldı, sonradan o eski gümüş yılanın çıkarılıp, değiştirilip, yerine kükreye bir aslan konduğunu fark etti. Klasik. Homurdanmak istedi, fakat yapmadı. Ev sahipleri yerinde olmasa da, öyle yapmak kötü bir tutum sergilemek olurdu. Daha da iyisi kendi annesi, ruhu şad olsun, sonsuza kadar yakasını bırakmazdı.

Kapı açılıp güzel bir kızıl saçlı, yıllar geçse de hiç yaşlanmayan kadın gözüktü. Savaş kendi kuşağındaki çoğu kişiyi yaşlandırmıştı, ama Lily'yi değil. Lily her zaman genç kalacaktı.

Gülümsedi. "Severus! Gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştım."

"Geç kaldığım için özür dilerim," diye yanıtladı, geri gülümsememeye çalışarak - bir şekilde, Lily daima gülümsetecekti onu. "Buraya gelmek... karışıktı."

"Hayal edebiliyorum," dedi sessizce, sonra bir adım geri gitti. "İçeri gel."

"Teşekkürler."

Black ailesinin evine gelmeyeli on yıllar olmuştu, şüphesiz savaşa katıldığından beri. Hogwarts'ta ki yedinci yılının ardından, her şey değişti ve eski sosyal çember kırıldı... ki bu durum çok pişman olmayacağı bir durumdu. Eskiden, çok basitti. Çok düzdü. Safkan büyücülerin diğerlerini yönetmeleri hakkıydı. Kimse sorgulamazdı. Kimse tasalanmazdı. Kimse sözünü etmezdi.

Severus gerçeği fark etmesi hiç unutamayacağı işkenceyle, cinayetle ve kâbuslarla dolu yıllarını aldı, Lily gibi insanların hep haklı olduklarını fark etmeye başladı. Yaşıtlarının en harika cadısıydı ve bir Muggle doğumluydu. Eğer bu bir şey göstermiyorsa, başka hiçbir şey gösteremez, fakat gerçeğin kafasına girmesi yıllarını aldı. Sonunda, gerçi, Hogwarts'a girdikten 20 yıl sonra, Severus Snape bir Muggle doğumlu cadıya gülümseyip, arkadaşı diye hitap edebildi - ve ciddiydi.

"Bütün sabah bu deney üzerine çalışıyordum," diye akılcı sesiyle açıkladı Lily - Severus, Sirius Black'in Hogwarts'ta Lily'yi kızdırmak amacıyla o ses için 'profesör' tabirini kullandığını hatırlıyordu. "Ve bir şeyleri kaçırdığım sonucuna vardım. Çok basit olması gerekiyordu, fakat Canlandırıcı İksir olmadan..."

"Deneklerin çöktü."

Kaşını çattı. "Kesinlikle."

"Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Lily, senin için ne yapabileceğimi bilemiyorum," diye cevapladı, mutfağa inerken omzunu silkerek. "Senin için kesinlikle bir iksir hazırlayacağım, fakat bir yararı olacağını sanmıyorum. Sanırım senin daha güçlü bir şeye ihtiyacın var."

"Ne gibi?"

Ocağın üzerinde hazırlanmakta olan bir kazan vardı ve Snape cevaplamadan önce havayı koklamak için durdu. Koku tanıdıktı, fakat tam çıkaramıyordu..."Emin değilim. Ruh Emicileri öldürmek veya etkisiz hala getirmek en iyi ihtimalle risklidir."

"Biliyorum. İhtiyacımız olan şeyi bulmak yıllarca çalışma aldı," dedi Lily ciddice. "Şimdi eğer birine bunu yapacak enerjiyi vermenin yolunu bulursak tamam."

"Ne yapacak?" diye sordu, kaşları yukarı kalkarak. Ve bu koku ne?

"Sevgi," dedi sessizce Lily. "Cesaret ve sevgi... Bir Ruh Emiciyi öldüremezsin, aslında, çünkü yaşamıyorlar. Fakat iptal edebilirsin." Çaresizce omuz silkti. "Ya da en azından yapabilmelisin, eğer yeterli gücü toplarsan."

"İksir bunun için," diye düşünceli bir şekilde mırıldandı Snape. "Anlamaya başladım." Kafasını salladı. "Kesinlikle çabaya değer, her halükarda, başarılı olamasa da. Sana bir saat içinde bir kazan hazırlayabilirim."

Lily'nin gülüşü canlıydı. "Ne zaman müsait olursun?"

"Şimdi," dedi açıkça.

"Özür dilerim," dedi sessizce. "Hiç bir fikrim yoktu bu kadar..."

Severus özürden omzunu silkti. "Önemli değil," sözünü keserek. "Nefrete alışkınım."

Lily yutkundu ve Severus'un şimdiki ruh haline göre çok tutkulu bir şey söylemeden önce Severus'un bir çabucak bir şey söylemesi gerekiyordu.

"Neyse, o iksir ne?" diye sordu Severus, kazanı göstererek. Dikkatini dağıtmak işe yaradı ve Lily bakmak için döndü.

"Berbat, değil mi?" diye tatlı tatlı sordu. "James'in ilacı; içmeden önce iksiri ısıtmamız gerekiyor ve ısıtma büyüleri etkisini kaybettiriyor. James diyor ki kokusu tadına kıyasla baya güzel."

Severus homurdandı. "Kim hazırladı? Kötü-kokulu iksirler hiçte hakiki bir İksir Ustasının ürünü olamaz. Her zaman kokusunu düzeltecek bir şeyler vardır."

"Martha Blackwood, James'in bakımından sorumlu şifacı," diye hemen yanıtladı Lily.

"Hmm. Şaşmamalı bu kadar..." Birden, ensesinde bir karıncalanma hissederek durdu.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu ve Snape kalbinin hızla attığını hissetti. Eğer...

"Malzemelerin listesi sende var mı, Lily?"

* * *

Açık gün ışığı, mutfak masasında oturuyor. Kahkaha.

"Louise, bence şu-"

Pat.

Louise Agnes Longbottom sandalyesinde doğruldu, gözleri ihtiyatla parlıyordu. Doksanını geçmesine rağmen, o bakışlar ve o ihtişam, Alice'in şimdiye gördüğü en keskin cadıydı. "O da neydi?"

"Bilmi-"

Çaaat. Duymaktan çok hissetti. Fizikselden çok büyüseldi.

Kıkırdama. "Seni almaya geliyorlar! Seni almaya geliyorlar!"

"Kapa çeneni!" diye küredi Alice, tamda Louise bir şey söylerken:

"Kim?"

"Karanlık olanın hizmetkârları! Cinayet ve felaket getirenler!" Aniden yarı kıkırdama sözünü kesti. "Sevdiğim her şeyin yok edicileri..."

Ölüm sessizliği. Alice bakakaldı.

Frank'in sinir bozucu bir şekilde isimlendirdiği Bay-Lonbottomlara-Adımı-Söylemeyi-Reddediyorum-Çünkü-Lonbottomlar-Gelmeden-Çok-Önce- Bu-Evde-Öldüm yukarıya doğru sıçradı, bir antika avizenin içinden geçip tavana giderken kayboldu. Fakat sesi yankılandı:

"Git, git, git, onlar gelmeden önce! Hızla koş!"

Louise gözünü kırptı. "O da neyd-"

"Zaman yok." Roket gibi ayağa kalktı Alice, yaşlı kadının kolunu tutarak. "Hadi gidelim."

"Cisimlenme-"

"Yararı yok. Önleme büyüleri var." Yarı yol göstererek ve Louise'i sol eliyle yarı sürükleyerek, bir Seherbaz'ın içgüdüsel hareketiyle gerinip elini çıkardı. Aniden, asası eline uçtu, avucundaki serin porsukağacı hissi. Louise de asasını çıkardı-yaşlı olabilirdi, ama Frank Longbottom'ın annesi asla bunak değildi.

Çabucak, mutfağı geçip ön hole girdiler, köşelerden savrularak ve en kısa kaçış yolunu hedefleyerek. Louise'in sert nefeslerini duyabiliyordu Alice, fakat endişelenecek zaman yoktu. Yapmalıydı. İnsanın zayıflığına ayıracak saniyeleri yoktu. Ancak, hızlarının kutsamadan çok bir lanet olduğu ortaya çıktı. Çift tam son köşeyi dönüyorlardı, ön kapı menzile girmişti, tam o anda şeffaf bir şey cadıların olduğu yerden çıktı.

"Bu yoldan değil," dedi Bay-Lonbottomlara-Adımı-Söylemeyi-Reddediyorum-Çünkü-Lonbottomlar-Gelmeden-Çok-Önce- Bu-Evde-Öldüm, iki cadıda itiraz etmeden önce maun kapılara doğru hızlanarak.

"Eğer doğrusunu bilmesem, bu hayaletin bize yardım etmeye çalıştığını söylerdim," dedi Louise.

Alice dudağını ısırdı. "Bence de."

* * *

Açık günışığı, mutfak masasında otuyor. Sessizlik.

Üç cansız vücut bir daha hiç göremeyecekleri bir boşluğa bakıyorlardı. Üç çift kahverengi gözün feri gitmiş ve yüzleri solmuştu, bir daha hiç düzelmeyecek. Birisinin ölümlerinin ardından vücutlarla ilgilendiği apaçık ortadaydı: küçük kız ailesinin arasına oturmuş, sırtı dik ve iki örgüsü omuzlarındaydı. Kadının platin sarısı saçları mükemmel bir şekilde ayarlanmıştı ve elleri düzgünce kucağındaydı. Kocanın kafasına bir gümüş saç tanesi düşmüyordu, bornozu kusursuzdu, yeni ve özenle ütülenmişti.

Ölü yüzlerinde terör ifadesi olmasa, aile sanki bir Muggle resmi gibiydi, mutfak masasında zaman durmuş.

Masa koyu kiraz rengindeydi, kırmızı bir tonla. Şeritler bacaklara doğru gidiyordu ve üst taraf kibardı, bir Colender ürünü olduğunun işaretiyle, Büyücü dünyasının en iyi mobilyacıları. Masa aynı zamanda aşırı pahalıydı, ama o önemli değildi. Para sorun değildi. Ailenin durumu yerindeydi.

Öyleydi.

Masa güzeldi ve her şey bir Muggle resmi gibi mükemmel görünüyordu. Bir şey hariç-koyu kiraz renginin o kadar kırmızı bir tonda olmaması gerekiyordu. Koyu renkler fırıl fırıldı ve vişneçürüğü rengiyle karışıktı, bu harman nerdeyse mükemmeldi. Nerdeyse.

Masada kelimeler vardı.

Direnenlere bu olur.

* * *

Alice ve Louise arka merdivenlere koşarken çığlıklar ön holde yankılandı. Hayaletin davetsiz gelenlerin başına bela olduğunu duyabiliyorlardı, Longbottomlara yıllarca söylediği küfürleri Ölüm Yiyenlere saydırıyordu. Şimdi, aslında, Alice umursamadı. Bu seslere can feda, çünkü bu Voldemort'un takipçilerinin bir dakika daha oyalanacakları anlamına geliyordu ve daha önce Seherbaz eğitiminde öğrendiği gibi, her bir dakika önemliydi.

Fakat Lousie yoruluyordu ve bu da önemliydi.

Bir kere, kocasının ailesinin Glen Ridge kadar kadim ve büyük bir ev miras bırakmış olmamalarını diledi. Ev daha küçük ve daha yeni olsaydı, ön holden arka çıkışa gitmek bu kadar uzun veya karmaşık olmazdı. Eski evler, hâlbuki (özellikle Büyücü evleri), öyle olmalıydı ve Louise'in nefesi git gide ağırlaşıyordu. Fazla zamanları yoktu.

Frank'in annesi hırıldandı ve az daha çöküyordu, Alice'in önünde tökezledi. Seherbaz zar zor yakalayabildi ve kaynanasını umutsuzca tuttu, harcamamaları gereken o değerli dakikalarda Louise'e destek oldu. Yaşlı kadın birden düştü ve hemen doğruldu, zayıflığını reddederek. Lousie konuşmaya başladı, fakat hiç zamanı olmadı.

Çaaat.

Yine, sesi duymaktan çok hissetti. Büyüseldi ve etraflarındaki engelleme büyülerinin çöktüğünün işaretiydi. Bir saniye için, Alice katıksız bir gücün varlığını hissetti ve kimin olduğunu merak etti-fakat biliyordu. Yalnızca bir ihtimal vardı ve birden Neville ve Frank'in güvende olduğu için şükretti.

Arka kapının dışında Ölüm Yiyenler vardı, içeri girmeye çalışıyorlardı. Bir teşhis büyüsü yapmadan biliyordu, tıplı ölmek üzere olduğunu bildiği gibi.

"Koş, Alice," diye hırıldandı Louise.

"Ne?" diye sordu, yaşlı cadının yüzüne dönerek.

"Git. Tek başına başarabilirsin." Frank'in annesi o Frank'in üzgün gülümsemesiyle gülümsedi. "Sana sadece ayak bağı oluyorum."

"Hayır," Alice açıkça vurguladı. "Seni buradan çıkarıyorum."

"Hayır, çıkarmıyorsun," şaşırtıcı derecede kibarca yanıtladı. "Onları tutabilirim, ama koşamam. Çok yaşlıyım."

"O kadar yaşlı değ-" diye denedi.

Anlayışla gülümsedi Louise. "Çok yaşlı." Alice'i öteye itti. "Şimdi git, Alice. Tünele gir."

"Ama-" saldırı başladığı anda Alice tünelin bir kaçış yolu olduğunu fark etmişti, fakat hemen o fikri başından attı. Tünelin girişi üçüncü katta olmasından değil-Büyücü dünyasındaki fizik normalden baya bir farklıydı-fakat yer altı geçidi dardı ve en iyi zamanda bile oradan gitmek zordu. Eğer Ölüm Yiyenler orada birini yakalarlarsa...

"Git." Yaşlı cadı döndü, asasını kaldırarak. Omzundan geriye sadece bir bakış atabildi. "Çabuk."

Merdivenler bir adım uzaktaydı, ama Alice hala tereddüt ediyordu. Ömrünü masumu koruyarak geçirebilirdi, Louise Longbottom gibi insanları koruyarak. Eğer kendi ailemi koruyamıyorsam, kimi koruyabilirim? Alice çığlık atmak istedi. Başka birisi onu savunurken koşamazdı-ama yaşlı kadının gözlerindeki o anlayışlı bakış itiraz etmesini önledi.

"Git, Alice. Frank ve Neville'in sana ihtiyacı var... dünyanın da. Dünyamızın bir yorgun yaşlı kadından daha çok sana ihtiyacı var."

"Louise..." fısıldadı, yalvararak.

Ölüm Yiyenler köşeyi döndüler, otuz adımdan daha az vardı hole girmelerine. İki cadı da zıpladı, daha çabuk çömelen Louise oldu, asasını saldırganlara hedefleyip lanetler yollayarak.

"GİT, ALICE!"

Louise düşmana terör yağdırıyordu, gelini Louise'in sırtına bakarken. Onun o kötü sırtı, hissizce düşündü Alice. Onu öldüreceğini söyleyip duran hep oydu. Bir Ölüm Yiyenin acıyla bağırışı onu hayata döndürdü ve hatta gülmeye başladı, Louise sendeledi. Yeşil ışık çaktı, sonra ıskaladı ve sonra tekrar-

Alice koştu. Attığı her adımdan nefret ederek, merdivenleri çıktı, üç dört basamak birden çıkarak. Gözyaşları görüşünü bulandırdı ve her Alice'in her bir hücresi geri dönüp savaşması için bağırıyordu. Bir Seherbazdı, Merlin aşkına-Ölüm Yiyenlerle savaşmak onun işiydi. Ama yapamazdı. Düşman arasındaki o narin bedeni gördü. Parlayan kırmızı gözlerini gördü. Daha da önemlisi, aslında, ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Voldemort oradaysa, ikisi de ölürdü.

Louise için olmasa. Koşarken gözyaşlarıyla mücadele etti, Alice bu fedakarlığı onurlandıracağına yemin etti.

* * *

Çığlıkları gecede yankılandı, fakat onları katledenlerin umurunda değildi. Bu mesaj bir başkasınaydı.

Clearwater'lar bir noktayı ispatlamak için öldüler.

* * *

"Bu doğru değil."

Kazanın önüne çöktü, burnu iksirin yüzeyine değecek kadar üzerine eğildi. Birkaç yağlı saç yüzünde sallandı, ama hiçbiri, ilginç bir şekilde yeteri kadarı, Severus'un yaptığı atkuyruğundan kaçamadı. Lily Snape'in saçlarını arkadan bağlayacak kadar bir iksirle meşgul olduğunu sadece bir kere görmüştü, yedinci senelerinde olan F.Y.B.S.'deki İksirlerdi. Mükemmel bir not almıştı o sınavdan, F.Y.B.S. tarihindeki duyulmamış bir başarıyla.

Lily o mükemmelliğin şimdide olmasını umdu.

"Ustaca," devam etti. "Zekice de... ama yeteri kadar ustaca değil."

"Nedir o?" sonunda sordu Lily, sabırsızlığını daha fazla tutamayarak. Fırının başında ki bir saatte ilk defa konuştu Severus; iksiri mutlak bir sessizlikle çalışıyordu, hafif büyüler yağıyor ve daha fazla çalışıyordu.

"Kara büyünün en iyisi," diye mırıldandı.

"Ne?"

"Oh, evet." Sonunda ona baktı Severus, yüzünü kazandan kaldırarak. Gülümsemesi gözleri kadar soğuktu, aslında hayatsızdı, yanan kara gözbebeklerinin aksine. Sonra aniden, Severus omuz silkti ve o dondurucu soğuk kayboldu. Tekrar aşağı kazana baktı, asasıyla karıştırarak. "Blackwood tam olarak bunun ne için olduğunu söyledi?"

"Bir ağrı kesici karışımı, kas yenileyici ve kemik geliştirici," diye robot gibi ezberden söyledi Lily, hala kelimelerini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Kara Büyü?

Homurdandı. "Bir karışım, peki."

"Neyin?" diye ihtiyatla sordu, kalbinin göğsünden dışarı çıkacak gibi attığını hissederek. Bana onun şey olmadığını...

"Oh, bu iksirde söylediği her şey var," diye İksir Ustası yanıtladı. "Sadece aktif olarak değil."

"Ne demek bu?" Lily neredeyse sormaya korkacaktı, tasalanmaya korkacaktı.

Snape tekrar yukarı baktı ve bu sefer sahiden gülümsedi. "Hadi James'i görmeye gidelim."

* * *

16 Eylül 1992'de, Gelecek Postası'nın başlığı: ÖLÜM KOL GEZİYOR: David, Clarissa ve Marie Clearwater evlerinde öldürüldüler; Louise Longbottom Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından katledildi. Ön sayfadaki resimde iki katlı mavi-beyaz bir evin üzerinde olan yeşil yeşil parlayan Kara İşaret vardı... ve Büyücü Dünyası tarafından tanınan heybetli taşın yapının üzerindeki işaret oranın Glen Ridge olduğunu söylüyordu.

Bu karanlık resmin yanında Hogwarts'ın yağmur altındaki bir resmi vardı. HOGWARTS MÜDÜRÜ ÖLÜM YİYENİ KOVMAYI REDDEDİYOR.

Bu altı küçük kelime Ölüm Yiyen saldırısı haberinden daha büyük bir sansasyon yarattı. Şimdiye kadar, Büyücü Dünyası ölüm ve yıkımın karşısında neredeyse hissizleşmişti-ama Hogwarts, Hogwarts, uzun zamandır ışığın ve umudun kalesi olmuştu. Bir semboldü ve hatta çocukları olmayanlar bile okulun lekelendiğini düşünüyorlardı. Dumbledore, diye fısıldadılar, Hogwarts'ı güvende tuttu. Fakat şimdi bir Ölüm Yiyen kadim okulun koridorlarında rahatça dolaşabiliyor ve hiçbir şey aynı değildi.

Basın ateşi körükledi, öğrenciler korkar oldular ve savaşı hiç umursamayan aileler taraf seçmeye başladılar.

_Çeviren: kata_


	34. Bölüm 34: Ümit ve Küller

Bölüm Otuz Dört: Ümit ve Küller

Frank yutkunarak ateşten öbür yana döndü. Karargahın gizliliğinde (Avalon'da,Eski Suit hariç, sadece odalar ayarlanmamış bir şömineye sahipti) kendini bu kadar açık tepkilere bırakabilirdi. Başka hiçbir yerde yapamazdı ve Frank o sorumluluk maskesinin çok yakında yerine takılması gerektiğini biliyordu. Zaten anlatması gereken başka bir hikayesi vardı ve bu tür işlere yeteri kadar alışık olmasına rağmen, asla onları kabullenecek kadar büyümeyecekti. Tecrübe hiçbir zaman sevdiklerini kaybeden ailelere bunu anlatmanın acısını azaltmıyordu.

Çoğunlukla, o bir Seherbazın ölümünü yaslı ailesine söylüyordu. Fakat bu sefer farklıydı -ve daha zordu- çünkü bu başarısızlıklarının bir örneğiydi, Seherbazların ihmaliydi. Tabi ki, sahadaki bunca yıldan sonra, Frank başarısızlıkların yaşandığını biliyordu. Seherbazlar bile herkesi koruyamıyordu...ama Frank denemek zorunda olduklarını da biliyordu.

Ve başarısızlık, bu durumda. Acı başarısızlık.

Kalktı ve saçını gözlerinden çekerek masanın etrafında dolaştı. Alice ona saçını gerçekten kestirmesi gerektiğini söylüyordu; ama zaman yoktu. Saçına ayıracak neredeyse hiç zamanı yoktu., neredeyse hiçbir şeye konsantre olması için zamanı yoktu. Sirius, Longbottomların ikisine de yas tutmaları için izin vermeye çalışmıştı, ama karı koca reddetmişti. Alice ciddiyetle üzüntüsünün yalnızca intikamla tedavi edilebileceğini belirtmişti. Bu sırada Frank daha solgun bir görünüşe sahipti. O sadece kendini işlere gömmek istemişti. Bunun işe yaramayacağını bildiği halde. Bunu tecrübelerinden biliyordu.- herkes Voldemort tarafından öldürülen ilk Seherbaz olan Edgar Bones'u hatırlıyordu. Bazıları Edgar Longbottom'un da ikinci olduğunu söylerdi. Frank daha on beş yaşındaydı ve abisinin ölümü onu Seherbazların tarafına çekmişti.

Fakat, annesinin ölümü çok daha kötüydü ve Alice Avalon'a geldikten sonra Frank dağıtmak istemişti. Her zaman annesinin ölümünün tatsız olacağını biliyordu ve zaten...bunu şimdi de beklemişti. Böyle değil. Ve bir önceki gece bunun Alice'in de başına gelebileceği hakkında binlerce kabus görmüştü. İkisini de kaybedebilirdi...

Frank ofisinin kapısını açtı ve kendisini karanlıktan kurtardı. Burada değil. Şimdi değil. Kendini üzüntüde kaybetmeyi kaldıramazdı. Yapılması gereken çok fazla iş vardı, alınması gereken çok fazla intikam. Bu düşünce ani bir soğukluk yarattı, Frank gözlerini kırptı ve fark etti: intikam isteyecek tek kişi ben değilim. Hem de hiç.

Öğrenci karargahlarına yapılan yürüyüş kısaydı, özellikle öğretmenler için. Frank'in yıllar önce keşfettiği üzere, tüneller adayı çaprazlama geçiyordu , Ana Villa'dan neredeyse her yöne doğru çıkıyorlardı.Onların orijinini asla anlayamayacaktı; ama şundan emindi ki bazı duvarlardaki oymalar Seherbazlardan önce inşa edilmişti. Onun geçtiği tünel dekore edilmiş olanlardandı, bir tarafta çok güzel Muggle savaşlarının oymaları diğer tarafta ise bir adanın uzaktan görünüşü ile. Adanın Avalon'un denizden görünüşü olduğundan oldukça emindi, ama Frank'in emin olabileceği bir yol yoktu. Bilinen hiçbir Seherbaz adaya botla gelmemişti, bu da hiçbirinin aslında adanın nasıl göründüğünü bilmediği anlamına geliyordu, minnettar olduğu bir güvenlik önlemiydi. Ayrıca sis oyulmuş adayı koruyordu, ki buna estetik görüntü de eklenirse daha da zordu.

Tüneldeki resimlerin güzelliğinin yeterince garip olmasına rağmen, hiç bir resim (ve çok fazla vardı) hareket etmiyordu. Neredeyse Muggle resimleri gibiydiler, ama daha gerçektiler, zamanda donmuş olmalarına rağmen. Glen Ridge da yüzlerce sihirli reimle büyüyen Frank bu durgunluğu rahatsız edici buluyordu ve sessizliği daha da fazla. Her şeye rağmen çok güzeldi değişik ve eski bir yönde.

Tünel savrularak açılan ve onu sınıf 4904'ün olduğu koridorun sonuna getiren bir kapıda son buldu. Avalon aynı anda beş sınıfa birden desteklemeye etmeye uygundu; öğrenci karargahlarındaki beş uzun koridorda her adayın bölümünün karargahı için beş kapı bulunuyordu. Bazen, bir sınıfn on bölümü bile olabiliyordu, ama o günler artık geride kalmıştı, ve şu anda daha fazla gönüllü olsa bile daha fazla kişiye eğitim veremezlerdi. Şu anda sayılar Frank'in görevi değildi.

Koridorun yarısın ı uzun adımlarla geçti ve numaralanmamış bir kapının önünde durup tereddüt etmeden kapıyı tıklattı. Avalon'daki hiçbir oda numaralı değildi, buna rağmen çoğunun adı vardı.-Bölüm 4904'ün 4'ü kendi ortak alanlarının Boğa Odaları olarak anıldığından haberi yoktu ve Frank'in de bu asın neden var olduğu hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Hala Avalon'da değişik şeyler oluyordu.

Kapı, Cornelia Crouch'u ortaya çıkararak hızlıca açıldı. Sınıfının kıdemli eğitmeninin varlığı karşısında kontrollü bir şaşkınlık ifadesi yüzünde ışıldadı, ama yine de kendini iyi idare etti.

"Yardımcı olabilir miyim efendim?" diye sordu hızlıca.

"Evet. Aday Clearwater burada mı?" diye yavaşça sordu Frank, ilk kez Avalon'daki öğrencilerin gazete almadığına veya diğer toplum haber kaynaklarına ulaşamadıklarına minnettar oldu. Seherbazlar kötü haberleri Seherbazlardan duymayı hak ediyorlardı. -Rita Skeeter'dan değil.

"Sanırım çalışıyor. İçeri gelmek ister misiniz?"

Frank Crouch onu yana çekilerek geniş salona alırken sessizce başını salladı. Crouch Frank'in arkasından kapıyı sessizce kapattı. Tercih ettiğinden daha çok duygularını belli ediyor olmalıydı, çünkü kızın yüzü, o başarılı bir şekilde ani endişesini gizlerken dikkatlice ifadesizleşti.

"Ben gidip onu getireyim." dedi yavaşça.

"Teşekkür ederim."

Odanın karşısında Nymphadora Tonks başını kaldırdı, arkadaşının yüzünü okurken dudağını ısırıyordu. Zeki bir kızdı, sakarlığına rağmen - eğer öyle olmasaydı, Frank genç Tonks'un sınıfın zirvesinde, arkadaşını çağırmaya gitmiş olan genç Crouch'un yerinde olacağını biliyordu. Tonks yaşıtlarından daha az olgunluğa sahip görünüyordu, ama Frank onun kayıtsız dış görünüşünün altında çelik olduğundan şüphelendi. Aynı zamanda yan odaya adım atarak diğerlerini aday bölümüne çağıracak kadar da zekiydi. Clearwater'ın onlara ihtiyacı olacaktı. Frank biliyordu ve Tonks'un bunu görmesinden memnundu.

Dakikalar sonra Crouch topuklarında yürüyen ve kafası karışmış Claerwater'la geri döndü. Diğerleri de Tonks'un dakikalar öncesinden işgal ettiği köşeye, onun açtığı kitapla ilgileniyormuş gibi davranarak gizlendiler, ama Lochart Clearwater'ın yönünde endişeli bakışlar atmayı sürdürdü, Frank onların aptal olmadıklarını biliyordu.

"Yolunda olmayan bir şey mi var?" diye sordu Clear water şaşırmıştan çok gergin görünüyordu. Frank derin bir nefes aldı.

"Otur, Jason" genç adamın adını ilk kez kullanarak yavaşça konuştu. Çoğunlukla adaylarla ilişkilerinde takıntılı bir şekilde resmiydi, ama Sınıf 4904 bir hafta içinde mezun olacaktı ve adaylarla eğitmenler arasında bir çizgi çizilecek zaman değildi. Seherbazlar Seherbazdı.

Frank yavaşça kendini Clearwater'ın sandalyesinin karşısındaki koltuğun üstüne doğru alçattı. "Bunu kolay bir yolunu bilmiyorum." Dedi geniş gözlü oğlana, " bu yüzden sadece öylece söyleyeceğim."

Crouch'un gözleri büyüdü ve kıdemli eğitmen onun Clearwater'a arkadan yaklaştığını gördü. Frank son defa derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ailen dün gece öldü Jason " dedi kibarca. "Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından uğrayıp işkence gördüler."

Seherbazlar birbirlerine yalan söylemezlerdi, ama Frank öyle yapmış olmayı diledi. Clearwater'ın yüzü bembeyaz kesilmişti ve bir an için yaşlı Seherbaz onun göz yaşlarına boğulacağını düşündü. Diğerleri yaklaşırken Crouch ellerini onun omuzlarına koydu ve Clearwater titrek bir nefes aldı. Sesi öfkeli bir fısıltıydı. "Başka ne biliyoruz?"

"Çok değil." Frank itiraf etti. "Masanın üzerinde bir mesaj vardı..." Clearwater'ın şimdilik mesajın üzerinden kan damlayan bir ahşaba kazındığını bilmesi gerekmiyordu. "diyordu ki, İşte direnenlere bu olur. "

"Ne?" diye karşılık verdi Crouch. Clearwater'ın cevabın üstüne atladığı anda.

"Ama onlar kat..." Jason'un sesi azalarak yok oldu. Kahverengi gözler genişledi, ve Jason yutkundu. "Yani bunun bana karşı olduğunun mu düşünüyorsun?"

"Evet." Frank de yutkundu. "Üzgünüm Jason. Biz asla onların öğrencilerin ailelerini hedef alacaklarını düşünmemiştik..."

Clearwater'ın dinlemediğini bilerek durdu, önemsemiyordu. Frank Jason'a onun nasıl hissettiğini bildiğini söyleyabilmeyi diledi, ama biliyordu ki söyleyecekleri her ne kadar doğru olsa da, anlamsız olacaklardı. O bir arkadaşı değildi, ailesi de değildi. Haber verebilirdi ama, onun sözleri çok az rahatlatırdı. Bunu yapmak Jason'un arkadaşlarının işi olacaktı.

"Hazır olduğunda ablanı aramak için ateşi kullanabilirsin." Dedi Frank yavaşça. "Dilediğin kadar konuş. Bugün ki eğitimden muafsın."

"Teşekkür ederim" yanıt boştu, ama en azından bir yanıttı. Frank daha fazla konuşmayı düşündü, ama diğerlerinin çoktan yardım için yaklaştıklarını fark ederek, başını salladı. Eğitmen yavaşça, Tonks'la göz göze gelerek ayağa kalktı. O vakurca başını salladı ve Frank gitti.

* * *

"Bu işe yarayabilir." Dedi Snape yavaşça, sonra omuz silkti. "Ama söz veremem."

Fazla dolu bir koltukta oturan James başını salladı. Tekerlekli sanadlyesi fazla öne çıkmayacak bir şekilde arkasındaki köşeye sıkıştırılmıştı. "Onu anladım." İkisiri kadehin içinde döndürüyor, zaman kazanmak için bariz bir şekilde onunla oynuyordu. "Ama yine de sağol. Denediğin için"

"Bana bacaklarını tekrar hissedebildiğinde teşekkür et." Diye yanıtladı Snape sertçe "Yoksa, çalışmaya geri döneceğim."

İksiri hazırlamak etmek dört gününü almıştı, bu süre boyunca az uyumuş ve öğrencilerine bile daha az dikkat etmişti. Ama artık bitmişti, şimdi, işe yarayıp yaramayacağını anlamaya değerdi. O ve James Potter büyük ihtimalle asla arkadaş olamayacaklardı, ama ikisi de yıllar boyunca birbirlerine saygı göstermeyi öğrenmişti. Bu da Hogwarts günlerindeki utançtan ve nefretten çok uzaktı. Doğru ikisi de o zamandan beri pek çok şeyden dolayı suçluyudu, ama geçmiş geçmişti ve iki büyücü de yeterince devam etmişlerdi, ki şimdi Severus'un sözleri içtendi.. Hiçbir şey değilse bile onların dünyalarının James Potter gibi insanlara ihtiyacı vardı ve bu yeterliydi.

"Şimdi mi içmeliyim?" diye sordu James sıkıca, açıkça hissettiği endişeyi saklamaya çalışı bunu hissetti, ve onun boştaki elini sıktı. Snape başını salladı, gülmemeye çalışarak. Durumlarında gülünecek bir şey yoktu., ama James ve Lilly'nin ilişkisinde vardı. Hiç daha az hoşuna giden bir evlilik var mıydı, bu onlardan biriydi işte. Ama o bile bu evliliğin başarısızlığını tartışamazdı. Severus birbirine bu kadar yakın ve bu kadar uyumlu bir çifti pek de sık görmüyordu... ve sadece bir gün, bir şekilde, o da kendine benzer birini bulabilmeyi umdu. Hala birbirlerini öldürmemiş olmaları gerçeği onu asla şaşırtacak kadar durduramazdı.

"İksir hazır." Diye yanıtladı, ve James içmeye başladı. Neredeyse hemen yüzünü bir sürpriz ifadesi kapladı. Açıkca Severus'un iksirinin Blackwood'un ki gibi kötü bir tadı olmasını bekliyordu, ama bu mükemmellik Severus Snape için profesyonel bir gurur meselesiydi, ve mide bulandırıcı iksirler mükemmel değildi. Pek az iksir kötü bir tad gerektirirdi, ve bu bariz bir şekilde onlardan biri değildi.

Severus sırıtmamaya çalıştı, ve yüzündeki ifadeyi yaklaşmakta olan bir dudak bükmeye dönüşene kadar bastırdı. Lily her nasılsa kocasını ciddi bir şekilde izliyordu, ve yüzündeki endişe iksir ustasını hemen sarhoş etti.O anda gülebilmeye o kadar muhtaçtı ki.

James iksiri çabucak bitirdi ve kadehi indirdi, sol eli hala Lily'nin sağ elinin içinde duruyordu. Bazı nedenlerden dolayı Severus kendini Lily'nin yüzüne bakamazken buldu. Bunun yerine James'in endişeli halleri üzerinde yoğunlaştı ve bekledi. Eski düşmanı beklerken nefesini tutuyormuş gibi görünüyordu, umut ederken ve düşünürken. Ta ki Snape sonunda sessizliğe dayanamayıncaya kadar. "Nefes al James." Dedi. "Oksijen yetersizliği bir iksiri daha az etkili kılabilir daha fazla değil."

"Oh" James'in yüzü pancar kırmızıya dönüştü ve Lily kısa bir bastırılmış bir gerilim patlamasıyla kıkırdadı. Diğerleriyle birlikte Snape'in küçümsemesi yanlış anlaşılabilirdi, ama bu ikisi onu çok uzun zamandır tanıyordu. Onlar bunun refleks olduğunu anladılar ve hiçbiri bu yakıcı tonu kişisel algılamadı. Sihir Bakanı yukarı ona doğru baktı. "Doğru."

James'in yüzündeki soruyu görebiliyordu, sormayacağı o soruyu, "Sonucu öğrenmeden önce ne kadar zaman geçmesi gerektiğini bilmek istiyorsun." Diye belirtti İksir Ustası.

James sessizce baş salladı, Snape Lily'nin dudağını ısırdığını gördüğünü sandı.

"Emin değilim." Diye kabullendi, omuz silkerek. "Onun karışımının etkilerini sıfırlamak için birkaç formülü karıştırmak zorunda kaldım. İşim emsalsiz yani etki etmesinin ne kadar süreceğini bilmenin kesin bir yolu yok."

"Ama, tahmin ediyorum ki on dakika" diye bitirdi tam da James somurtmaya başladığında. "Belki daha da az."

"O kadar kısa mı?" diye sordu diğer büyücü soluk soluğa.

"Umarım," diye soludu Severus, ve diğerleri onayladı. Umut etmekten başka yapılacak bir şey yoktu, beklemekten başka. Üçü içinde en sabırlı olanları büyük ihtimalle Snape'di. Ama işsizlikten nefret ederdi. Basitçe beklemekten nefret ederdi, neyin olacağını bilmeden beklemekten. Akıllı bir adam bir zamanlar şöyle bir şey söylemişti. "İnsanların bilgeliklerinin tamamı "beklemek" ve "ummak" gibi basit kelimeleri içerir." Ama şu anda Severus bu gerçeğin arkasında diğerlerinden farklı bir acı olduğunu öğrendi.

* * *

"Kahvaltıya gelmedin." Dedi arkasından beklenmeyen bir ses, Sirius'un dönmesine yol açarak. Beş gününü dar Laboratuar Altı'da geçirmişti. O sabah erkenden adanın etrafında yürüyüşe çıkmıştı, ayaklarının onu götürdüğü yere giderek. Sirius Avalon'un düello sahalarının güneyinde durmuştu, burada anında çimenlerin üzerine oturmuş ve kendine sorduğu soruları yanıtlamaya çalışmıştı. Her nasılsa bu sorgulama boşuna olduğunu kanıtladığında, Sirius kendini Labirentlere doğru adımlarken bulmuştu. Şimdi ona boş boş bakıyordu, ne işine yarayabileceğini düşünerek.

Ya da sadece bakıyordu, ta ki Bill Weasley gelene kadar.

"Oh?" diye karşılık verdi Sirius, çekimser duyulmamaya çalışarak.

Cevaplayan gülümseme neredeyse içindeki özür ve siniklik karışımı kadar masumdu. "Aslında seni geçen hafta boyunca özledik." Diye yanıtladı Bill.

"Salı günü kahvaltıya gittim." Diye itiraf etti Sirius, kendine rağmen gülümsedi.

"Evet. Salı günü." Diye homurdandı Bill. "Sana bu günün Pazar olduğunu hatırlatmama gerek yok sanırım. Salıdan beş sabah sonra hani?"

"Ya da iki, senin bakış açına bağlı."

Bill gözlerini devirdi, ama onun alaylı dış görünüşünün ardında bir gülümseme gizliydi. "A yine o "bakış açısı" saçmalığına başlama lütfen. Şimdiden yetti."

"Tekrar söylesene."

"Boşver," diye aniden kıkırdadı diğer Seherbaz. "Bu alıntı bir kız arkadaşımın beni ektiği bir Muggle aksiyon filminden."

"Star Wars mı?" diye sordu Sirius merakla.

"İzledin mi?"

"Tabi ki izledim. Lily James'i onu ilkine götürmeye zorladı, sonra da o da döndü ve bizi sürükledi."

Bill güldü. "Nedense, bu beni şaşırtmadı."

"Ne, James'in ışın kılıçları ve uçan şeyler içeren bir hikayeyi sevmesi mi ?" diye sırıttı Sirius.

"Ben daha çok sen ve uçan makineleri düşünüyordum." Diye yanıtladı diğeri sivrice Sirius sadece kıkırdadı O sabah yalnız olmayı ayarlamıştı ama arkadaşın o kadar da kötü bir şey olmadığını keşfediyordu. Ya da zihinsel değişmiş bu misafiri. Eğer Adam kalkıp gelirse, ben bu lanet olası adadan cisimlenip, Voldemort'u avlarım. Kahrolsun riskler. Bu kesinlikle onun yirmi sorusunu dinlemekten daha güvenli!

Bill Weasley'le arkadaşlık kurmayı başarması garip bir şeydi. Yüzeyde ikisi de safkan ailelerin ürünleri gibiydiler. Sirius isyankar doğmuştu (hain de annesinin kullandığı kelimeydi ama isyankar daha romantik duyuluyordu.) Bill ise bu sırada soyadlarının onurunu almış ve ailesini gururlandırmak için çabalamamıştı. Hogwarts'da harika başarılar elde etmişti, notlarına ve Öğrenci Başı olmaya konsantre olmak için Griffindor Quidditch takımını bırakmıştı. Diğer tarafta Sirius ise Albus Dumbledore'un bile sınıf başkanı yapmayacağı biri olmuştu. O Bill'in bile asla riske atmaya niyet edemeyeceği şeyleri yapmıştı ve bunu kanıtlarmışçasına cezalar almıştı. Bu sırada Bill neredeyse her kategoride Hogwarts'ın en iyilerinden biri olmuştu. Mezuniyetten önce en büyük Weasley Seherbazlara giriş izni kazanmıştı, Sirius'un elde etmek için savaşması gereken bir pozisyonu kazanmıştı.

Her neyse bu geçmişti ve iki adam da o zamandan beri seçimler yapmıştı, önemli seçimler.

Bu seçimler onları benzer yapmıştı, ama daha da önemlisi, onlar Sirius Black ve Bill Weasley'i arkadaş yapmıştı. Onların Seherbazlara olan ortak adanışları değilse bile, Azkaban'da geçirdikleri zaman onları bir şekilde bağlamıştı etmişti, ne kadar kısa olduğu önemli değildi. Zaman anlayışları, Sirius'un Dung Fletcher, Adam Mazmillan, Jessica Avery ve Frank Longbottom'la paylaştığından farklıydı. Benzer korkusuz yolları ve paylaştıkları sivri uçlu Akıl Hocası bunu yapmıştı. Görünenin dışında, derinde, ikisi birbirine daha çok benziyordu. Ve geçen birkaç ay Sirius'un bunu fark etmesini sağlamıştı.

Kıkırdaması hafifi bir gülümsemeyle soldu Anlaşılmak güzeldi, yolların küçüklüğü önemsizdi.

"Senden bahsetmişken," dedi Bill sessizlikte, "kahvaltıya gelmedin."

"Bunu zaten söylemiştin." diye yanıtladı Sirius baştan savarcasına.

Genç adam homurdandı. "Söylediğimi biliyorum. Ve sen de konuyu değiştirdin."

"Oops" Sirius masum duyulmamayı umursamadı, zaten hiçbir şekilde işe yaramayacaktı. "Aç değildim."

"Salı'dan beri mi?" diye sordu Bill kuşkulu "Hiçbir öğüne gelmedin."

"Ama yedim." Omuz silkti.

"Buna şüphem yok. Ama arkadaşlarınla değil." Bill durakladı ve sonra derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. "Adam senin bir şeyler sakladığını düşünüyor Sirius. Bunu birkaç kez belirtti."

"Oh?"

"Evet ilk birkaçını başımızdan savdık ama daha da inatçı oluyor. Onu en çok endişelendiren şey bence kimsenin bilmemesi. Frank'in bile."

"Zaten Frank benimle konuşmuyor," diye yanıtladı Sirius, bir kaşını kaldırarak, "Sen neden konuşuyorsun? Kısa önemsiz bir şey mi?"

Bill kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır. Kimse bana yapmamamı söylemedi." Hafifçe yüzü karardı ve eklemeden önce tereddüt etti. "Sadece onu çözdüm, şey..."

"O ne?" diye sordu Sirius, sesindeki soğukluğu koruyamayarak. Adam ne dedi?Bill bir arkadaşı olmuştu ama anlıyor muydu? Sözcüklerin arkasında gizlenen bir şey vardı, güvenilemez ve endişeli bir şey.

"Boşver." Bu savunucu yanıta kadar Sirius tonunun ne kadar sert olduğunu fark edememişti. Bill yarım adım geriledi, sonra omuz silkti "Sanırım önemli değil."

Ama önemliydi. Sirius Adam'ın ne durumda olduğunu biliyordu, bunun tamamı doğru değildi. Beş gün önce Adam Sirius'un kara büyü kullandığını yüksek sesle söylemiş üzerine Kıdemli Seherbaz da duyarlılığını eski büyü kullandığını çırpıştırarak açıklamıştı. Bu da karanlık tür ile karıştırılabilirdi, çünkü geçmişte karanlık ve aydınlık büyü arasında ayırt edici çizgiler yoktu. Zamanında Sirius Adam'ın onun açıklamasını kabul ettiğini sanmıştı -diğer Seherbaz oldukça rahatlamış görünmüş ve kısa bir süre sonra gitmişti. Ama şimdi o kadar emin değildi. Sirius2un kulaklarında alarmlar çalmaya başlıyordu. Neye karşı oynuyordu?

"Hayır." Tek kelime tam dönmek üzereyken yolundaki Bill'i durdurdu. "Sorunu sor."

Bill yutkundu, ama sesi yavaş ve ciddiydi. "Bak Sirius" dedi çabukça "Sana güveniyorum. Her ne yapıyorsan bunu bir nedenden dolayı yaptığını biliyorum, ama diğerleri o kadar da emin değiller. Günlerdir Adam senin bir şeyin ardında olduğunu ima ediyordu, ama bugün senin Kara Büyü kullandığını ağzından kaçırdı."

Uzakta bir yerde bir kuş cıvıldadı etti ani sessizlikte.

Soğukluk Sirius'u kapladı, yutkunma ihtiyacıyla savaştı. Adam hakkında yanlış düşünmüştü -başka ne hakkında yanlıştı ki? Diğerlerinden uzak durmak iyi bir fikir gibi görünmüştü, onların varlığı dikkat dağıtıcıydı, anlaması zor büyülerler uğraşırken bu en iyisiydi. Ama onlardan uzak durmak Adam'a hoşnutsuzluk dağıtması için zaman mı tanımıştı? Bu onu suçlu mu göstermişti? Homurdanmamaya çalıştı. Suçluyum.

Sirius tüm hayatı boyunca Kara Büyüyü açığa çıkarmıştı, onun kullanımının bu şekilde sınıflandırılmış olmamasına rağmen. Onu anlıyor ve kolayca fark ediyordu, ama asla kullanmamıştı. Bunu yaparak, öğrenmişti, bu da onu kirlenmiş hissettirdi. Maalesef ona güvenenlere yalan söylemeyi de, ama ikisi de gerekli hale gelmişti.

"Öyle mi Sirius?" diye sordu Bill yavaşça. Onu düşlerinden aniden çıkararak.

Bu sefer yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. "Eğer evet deseydim ne derdin?" diyerek vakit kazanmaya çalıştı.. Bunu yapmanın iyi bir pozitiflik olduğunu biliyordu, ama itiraf etmeye dayanamıyordu.

"Ben bize güveneceğini ve yargıya varmayacağını umardım ve bir neden için hareket ettiğini anlardım." Diye yanıtladı diğeri tereddüt etmeden.

"Sen yapardın. Peki ya diğerleri?" Sormak bir zayıflık işaretiydi, ama yapmak zorundaydı.

"Hepimiz." dedi Bill seviyeli bir şekilde.

Sirius homurdandı. "Ya Adam?"

"Adam...artık farklı," Bill iç çekti. "Azkaban onu değiştirdi. Eskisinden daha paranoyak artık."

"Fark ettim." diye yanıtladı Sirius kuruca.

"Sorumu yanıtlamadın," diye onu dürttü Bill kibarca, ama Sirius omuz silkti.

"Yanıtı bildiğini düşünüyorum," diye soludu.

"Onu durdurmaya çalışıyorsun değil mi? Ona karşı Kara Büyü kullanacaksın."

"Hayır ve evet." Derin bir nefes alarak, Sirius sol kolunu kaldırdı. Kolunun yenini sıvamak zorunda değildi. İkisi de onun orada olduğunu biliyordu. "Bu bana onunla bir bağlantı sağlıyor Bill. Kim olduğumu ve nasıl sihir yaptığımı değiştiriyor."

"Ama ona dört yıldır sahipsin."

"Biliyorum." Nefes al. Nefes ver. Neredeyse o soğuk ve dalga geçen sesin zihninde yankılanmasını bekledi, ama hiçbir şey yoktu, boşluktan başka. Boşluğun İşaretin lekeli hissi kadar rahatsız edici olması garipti. Özellikle soğukluğu ruhunu yok ederken. "Ve o beni değiştirdi."

Onun seçimini anlatacak veya bir şekilde tanımlayacak sözcükler yoktu. Benim seçimim. Benim sonuçlarım. Benim işim. Bill'in Sirius'u neyin Kara Büyü kullanmaya ittiğini bilmesi gerekmiyordu. Sadece bir kişi biliyordu ve yeterince garipti. Voldemort büyük ihtimalle Sirius'un neden o yolu seçtiğini anlayabilecek tek insandı. Ürperdi..

"İyi misin?"

Sirius göz kırptı. "İyiyim. Sadece düşünüyordum." Voldemort'un beni ne kadar iyi ve ne kadar az tanıdığını düşünürsek. İkisi de, her nasılsa, korkutucuydu...ve Azkaban'da anlar vardı ki bence benim kafamı karıştırdığı kadar onunkini de karıştırdı.

"Oh." Bir başka sessiz dakika daha oldu ve sonra Bill gülmeye çalıştı. "Sen düşünürken, Adam dışında başka bir problemimiz var."

"Öyle mi?" Sirius başını çevirdi, Bill gözlerine bakarken orada korku gördü, buna şüphe yoktu. Bill ona güveniyordu - ve bu Sirius'u şüphenin yapabileceğinden daha çok korkutuyordu. Ama belirsizlik için zaman yoktu, tereddüt için zaman yoktu. Aklının bir köşesinde bir şey kımıldanıyordu, ama henüz bunu söyleyemezdi. "Sağol Bill." diye ekledi diğeri devam edemeden. "Uyarı için. Adamla konuşurum."

"Sorun değil," diye yanıtladı Bill somurtmadan önce. "Diğer sorunumuz, korkarım, daha karmaşıızda bir hain olabilir."

"Ne?"

Bill'in yanıtlayan baş sallayışı ciddiydi. "Evet. Geçen gece Ms. Tonks gördü- "

"Avalon'da mı?" diye karşılık verdi Sirius onun lafını bölerek.

"Avalon'da," diye onayladı diğeri. "Frank benden kimseye söylemememi istedi ama eminim seni kast etmedi."

"Ah." Bunu göremeyecek kadar çok kaptırmıştı kendini işine, ama Sirius'un zihni artık fırıl fırıl dönüyordu. Çok yavaşça, parçalar yerine oturmaya başlıyordu. "Bana ne olduğunu anlat."

* * *

"Percy'nin son günlerde biraz garip davrandığını düşünüyor musunuz?" diye sordu Ron ağabeylerine, pazar günü Büyük Salon'da kahvaltı ederlerken.

"Övöp," diye yanıtladı Fred portakal suyunu içerken. Kirli bir şekilde yutkundu. "Yani, evet."

Kaçaklar kıs kıs güldüler ve sonra Harry, "Üstüne döktün, Fred!" diye ekledi.

"Ne -haa!" Fark etmediği şey, okul cüppesinin önünü süsleyen meyve suyuydu. Kaşlarını çattı. "Neydi o temizleme büyüsü yine?"

Hermione açıklamaya zahmet etmeden asasını uzattı. "Scourgify."

"Teşekkürler, Hermione. Bunu hiç hatırlayamıyorum."

"Eşek şakaları yaratmak yerine ders çalışsaydın, hatırlayabilirdin," diye cevapladı umursamazca.

"Diyene bak!" diye homurdandı George. "Dün bizi neye bulaştırdığına bir bak!"

"Hayır, ben bizi Ginny'nin soktuğu durumdan kurtarandım," diye sertçe karşılık verdi Hermione. "İlla ki biriyle dalga geçeceksen, George, en azından dayandığın gerçekler doğru olsun."

"Kızlar. Hepiniz aynısınız."

"En azından biz kızlar, Percy'nin neden tuhaf davrandığını fark ettik." diye hemen yanıt verdi Ginny.

Ron'un başı hızlıca Ginny'ye döndü. "Neden?"

"Neden umursuyorsun ki?" diye sordu George, yemeğini ürkütücü bir hızla ağzına tıkıştırırken. Onunlar bir yılı aşkın bir süredir tanışıyor olmalarına rağmen, Harry hâlâ George'un yemek yeme kapasitesine şaşıyordu-yemek tüketimi oranı, ikizleri ayırt etmenin mükemmel bir yoluydu, özellikle yemek saatlerinde. Fred, neredeyse her zaman birilerinin üzerine bir şey dökmeyi becerirken, George yemeği sadece midesine Cisimliyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Meraklıyım, hepsi bu," diye cevap verdi Ron. "Sen değil misin?"

"Sevgili mükemmel ağabeyim Percy'nin, mükemmel Sınıf Başkanı arkadaşlarıyla ne yaptığını mı merak edeceğim?" diye alay etti George.

"Ah, şunu aş artık, George," diye araya girdi Harry. "Hadi nedenini öğrenelim."

George kaşlarını çatarken Ginny sırıttı. "İyi öyleyse," diye söylendi hızlı yiyen ikiz. "Çıkar bakalım ağzındaki baklayı."

"Aslında, arkadaşlarıyla birlikte değildi," diye belirtti Hermione. "Günlerdir Penelope Clearwater'ın etrafında dolanıyor."

"Clearwater mı?" diye tekrarladı Fred. "Şu ailesi ölen Ravenclaw mu?"

Ginny başını salladı. "Onu çarşamba sabahı Percy'nin omzunda ağlarken gördüm. Yazı çıktıktan sonra."

"Ağlamak mı? Percy'yle mi?" diye sordu Ron. "O, en az bir mantikor kadar şefkatlidir!"

Hermione gözlerini devirdi ve sonra Ginny'ye doğru baktı. "Erkekler budala değil mi?" diye sordu.

"Ah, kesinlikle."

"Sağol, Hermione," diye yanıtladı Harry alınmış gibi. Tam o sırada Ron sordu:

"Neden budalaymışız?"

Kızlar gülme krizine girdi, ama Fred homurdandı. "Ve siz, bizim bilmediğimiz ne biliyorsunuz?"

"Onlar çıkıyorlar, seni geri zekalı," diye kıkırdadı Ginny. "Garip davranmasının nedeni bu." Birden ciddileşti. "Ona yardım etmeye çalışıyor."

"Oh." Neşeli hava, bu sözlerle kayboldu ve Kaçaklar bakıştılar. Önce Lee gitmişti, sonra Penelope'nin ailesi öldürülmüştü, şimdi de Neville'in büyükannesi... Bazen Harry'nin, bu savaş hiç sona erecek mi diye düşündüğü oluyordu -ve eğer biterse, kim bunu görebilecek kadar yaşayacaktı? Daha kaçının sonu Lee gibi olacaktı, Azkaban'da, tutsak ve umutsuz?

Harry yutkundu. Profesör Fletcher, ellerinden geleni yapacaklarına söz vermişti, ama Harry, Azkaban'a girmenin zor olduğunu biliyordu. Seherbazlar bir kez yapmışlardı, ama Voldemort, onların ikinci kez denemeleri için bekliyor olacaktı. Ayrıca Harry, bir Seherbaz'ın oğlu olarak büyümüştü. Biliyordu ki, kulağa ne kadar korkunç gelse de, bir çocuk, arkadaşları için ne kadar değerli olursa olsun, bir kurtarma operasyonu için yeterli bir neden değildi. Bu çok korkunç bir manzaraydı ama dünya mükemmel değildi...ve Harry'nin içinde, en iyi arkadaşlarından birinin de savaşta zarar görenlerden biri haline geldiğine dair kötü bir his vardı.

Diğerlerinin yüzündeki ifadelerden, onların da aynı şeyi düşündüklerini anladı ve hiçbiri bundan hoşlanmıyordu. Bir şeyler yapılmalıydı, bunu biliyordu. Ama ne?

* * *

"Şimdiye kadar bir şey gerçekleşmiş olmalıydı," dedi Lily sessizce, sesinin bu kadar kederli çıkmasından nefret etmesine rağmen, yine de kendine engel olamayarak. On beş dakika geçmişti, sonra bir on beş daha ve neredeyse bir saat sonrasında, Snape'in iksirinin bir tesiri olmamıştı. James, hâlâ koltukta, kayıtsız görünmeye çalışarak oturuyordu, ama Lily onun gözlerindeki endişeyi görebiliyordu.

Severus iç çekti. "Evet," diye itiraf etti. "Şimdiye kadar bir etkisi olmalıydı..." James'e döndü. "Bir şey hissedebiliyor musun? Herhangi bir şey?"

"Dün hissedebildiğimden daha fazla değil," diye yanıtladı James sessizce. "Martha'nın iksirini almayı bıraktığımdan beri orada burada bir şeyler hissettim, ama somut bir şey yok."

"Hmm." Severus kaşlarını çattı ve Lily onun sessizce hesap yaptığını gördü. "Düşünebildiğim tek neden, zehirin vücudunda bir birikme yapmış olması, ya da asıl yaralanmanın buna yol açabilecek kadar kötü olması. Yine de...kalıcı felç vakaları çok nadir görülüyor. Senin St. Mungo'daki kayıtlarına ulaşmadan bundan emin olamam, ama bunun o nadir vakalardan biri olduğundan şüpheliyim. Belki başka bir St. Mungo şifacısı...?"

"Hayır," James, Lily'nin kaşlarını çatmasına neden olarak katı bir yanıt verdi. Önceki gece, kocasına bu konuyu açmayı denemişti ama James yine aynı hızla karşı çıkmıştı. Saatlerce tartışmışlardı, ama cevap hâlâ aynıydı. Şifacı yok. Onlara güvenmiyordu. Daha ileri işler için, Snape'i veya Madam Pomfrey'i tercih ederdi.

"İyileştirme alanında bir uzman olmaktan çok uzağım," diye belirtti Snape.

"Ama iksirler konusunda uzmansın," diye karşı çıktı James. "Ve bunun muhtemelen Martha'nın iksirinden kaynaklandığını sen kendin söyledin. Zehir."

"Muhtemelen," diye vurguladı Snape.

"Biliyorum. Ama sana güveniyorum." diye yanıtladı James. "Ve St. Mungo'daki kendilerini uzman diye adlandıranlar da son zamanlarda bana pek güven vermiyor."

James'in bir zamanlar nefret ettiği adama güvendiğini duymak tuhaftı. Snape'in ona yardım etmek için bu denli çabalaması da öyle. Geçmişte, öylesine azılı düşmanlarken, Lily bu konuşmanın gerçekleşeceğini, ikisinin birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakıp, sadece meslektaşlar değil, arkadaşlar da görebileceğini hayal bile edemezdi. Çocukluktan beri, ikisi de çok değişmişti; bir şekilde, tüm dünya tek bir çember haline gelmişti. Belki de bu, arkadaşlığın oluşturduğu bağların, her zaman düşmanlık ve kötülükten daha güçlü olacağının bir göstergesiydi. Belki de bu, her şeyin kaybedilmediği anlamına geliyordu.

"Denemeye devam edeceğim," dedi Snape düşünceli bir şekilde, asasını iki parmağının arasında çevirirken. "Başka seçenekler de var. Asıl soru, hangisinin işe yarayacağı."

Ya da Martha Blackwood'u bulup uğursuzluk büyüsü ile ondan yanıtları almak, diye düşündü Lily kara kara, neredeyse bunu yapabilmelerini dileyerek. Ne yazık ki James'in şifacısı kayıplara karışmıştı, Lily'nin St. Mungo'yla iletişime geçtiği sırada onlar da Martha'yı arıyorlardı. Lily'ye Şifacı Blackwood'un ailedeki bir ölüme bağlı olarak belirsiz bir süre işe gelmeyeceği söylenmişti. Halbuki Snape, Martha'nın tek akrabasının ağabeyi olduğunu belirtecek kadar pratik davranmıştı. Ağabeyi Osborne ve o da kesinlikle hayattaydı. Severus gibi, (ve James), Osborne da On Dört Ailenin kıdemli bir üyesiydi, bu da Snape'in onun ölümünden mutlaka haberdar olacağı anlamına geliyordu. Ama Martha'nın yalan söylediği gerçeği, hiçbir şeyi ortaya çıkarmıyordu. Hâlâ yoktu ve onun bilgisi olmadan, onun yaptığı şeyi düzeltmenin bir yolu yoktu.

Böylece James, kalakalmıştı. Hareketsiz. Lily onun yüzündeki acıyı, duruma iyimser bir şekilde yaklaşmak için nasıl debelendiğini görüyordu. Yaralanmasının yeterince kötü olduğu düşünülürse, zehirlendiğini bilmek onun, kendini daha da çaresiz hissetmesine yol açmıştı. James, bir tekerlekli sandalyeye mahkum olmaktan ne kadar rahatsızlık duyduğunu neredeyse hiç dile getirmezdi, ama Lily biliyordu. Hareketsiz oturmaktan her zaman nefret etmişti, onu tanıdığından beri James her zaman aktif olmuştu. Sürekli olarak Quidditch oynamıştı, sonra Seherbaz olmuştu -ama şimdi, bunların ikisini de yapmaktan acizdi ve derinde, bu onu çıldırtıyordu.

Lily sadece hepsi delirmeden önce Severus'un bir çözüm bulabileceğini umdu.

* * *

Sirius, Tor'un içine doğru yürürken, kendini oldukça yersiz yurtsuz hissetti. Dost yüzler, dairesel odayı çevrelemişti, bazıları duvara karşı duruyor, diğerleriyse U şeklindeki masanın etrafında oturuyordu, çoğu onu karşılamak için başını salladı, gülümsedi. Tor, Seherbazlar'ın Avalon'daki resmi toplantı yeriydi ve Sirius, orada daha önce pek çok kez bulunmuştu, ama kendini hâlâ bir yabancı gibi hissediyordu. Diğerlerinin, onun görmesini istemediği şeyleri görüyordu. Gülümsemelerin ardında, ihtiyat ve güvensizlik, hatta bazen korku saklıydı. Adam size ne anlattı? diye sormak istiyordu, ama yapmadı. Bu toplantı bunun için fazla önemliydi.

Derek Dawlish ve Oscar Whitenack, hemen onun ardından Tor'a girdiler ve Sirius, ilgili bakışların o ikisine kaydığını hissetti. Herkes, bu ikilinin Riddle Evi'ne izinsiz girdiğini ve bir şey bulduklarını biliyordu, ama onların bu izinsiz keşiflerinin sonuçları, Longbottom ve Clearwater ailelerine yapılan saldırıların gölgesi altında kalmıştı. O sonuçlar ne kadar önemli olsa da, acil sorunlar acil çözüm gerektiriyordu ve herkes Oscar ve Derek'in Ölüm Yiyenler geri dönmeden önce, herhangi bir zarar görmeden oradan kaçtıklarını biliyordu. Böylece, elde ettikleri bilgiler ölüm ve korkunun kargaşasında kaybolmuştu. Seherbazlar bile artık panikten kurtulamıyordu ve Voldemort'un mesajı çok acıydı: Artık aileler hedefti.

Ayrıca Alice, ki normalde bu problemi çözmüş olurdu, kendi kayıplarıyla yüzleşmek zorunda kalmıştı. Sirius'un yetenekli yardımcısı, kendi hayatını yerli yerine oturtmaya çalışırken ve kocası kendini işine gömmüşken -ki bu da davetsiz misafirleri komuta zincirinden mahrum bırakmıştı- devre dışı kalmıştı. Sonunda, Dawlish Sirius'a raporları ulaştırmıştı, bu da tüm Seherbazların Tor'daki bu toplantıda bulunmasıyla sonuçlanmıştı.

Bazı yüzler kayıptı. Etrafa bakarken, Sirius, dostlarını ve Diagon Yolu'ndaki saldırıdan beri onunla konuşmamış olan arkadaşlarını görebiliyordu ve biliyordu ki, onlar kendisini en az diğerleri kadar korkuyla izliyordu, tabii daha fazla değilse. Düzinelerce göz, onu izliyordu, sayıları hâlâ yeteli değildi -bir şeyleri tekrar yapılandırmak için çabalasalar da, Seherbazlar kötü vurulmuştu. Bakanlık'ın barış zamanındaki ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak bile zordu ve savaşta...asla yeterli olamıyorlardı. Ama hâlâ güçlüydüler ve bu şekilde birliktelerken, daha dayanıklıydılar.

Çoğu göstermelik Seherbaz eksikti. James, elbette ki gelmemişti, hâlâ Sihir Bakanı olarak görülüyor olmasına rağmen, teknik olarak etkin olmayanlar sınıfına giriyordu, alana katkıda bulunmaktan yoksundu. Tekerlekli sandalyeye bağlı ya da değil, James o kategoriye düşmüştü ama Sirius onu yine de özlüyordu. Diğer kayıplar ise aktif olmayan Seherbazlardı, Sirius'un dönmelerini kalpten dilediği bireyler. Liste kısaydı, pek azı yakalandıktan sonra Seherbazların arasına dönmemeye karar vermişti, ama isimleri dikkâte değerdi. Dung Fletcher, Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner ve Amy Wortman hâlâ eksikti, Dung gelecek yıl dönmeye söz vermiş olsa da. Stephen Hoppner da tereddüt ediyordu, kuzeni Alice Longbottom'ın baskısı altındaydı, ama o da bir seçim yapmak zorundaydı ve Sirius onu da en az diğerlerini özlediği kadar özlüyordu. Dört güçlü iş arkadaşı, asıl meslekten ayrı alanlarda çürüyordu, yeteneklerinin çok altında işler yapıyorlardı: Bir öğretmen, bir tarihçi ve Sihirli Ulaşım Departmanı'nda önemsiz bir çalışan. Ama seçim yapmaya korkuyorlardı ve Sirius'un küçük bir parçası onlarla hemfikirdi. Korku, bunu çok iyi anlayabiliyordu.

Diğerleri de yoktu, ama aktif Seherbazlar, özel durum ve görevler yüzünden orada değildi. Taylor Hall, üç yaşındaki kızının doğum günü partisindeydi, Austin Fenwick, İngiltere'nin Quidditch Dünya Kupası'na ev sahipliği yapması olasılığını -tabii eğer savaş biterse- tartışmak için Sihirli Oyunlar ve Sporlar Departmanı'nın başkanına eşlik ediyordu ve Missy Erickson St. Mungo'da, geçen hafta yapılan baskından kalma çatlak bir kolu iyileştiriyordu. Ama eksik olanlar sadece onlardı ve Sirius, geri kalan herkesin çağrılarına önem verdiğine memnundu. On beş beklentili yüz onu inceliyordu, ama bunlar bilindik yüzlerdi. Daha az tanıdık yüzler ise Sirius'un, diğerlerini şaşırtarak, gelmelerinde ısrar ettikleriydi -Seherbaz Aday Sınıfı 4904 üyeleri, ki onlar da dört gün önce Danışmanlar tarafından seçilmiş ve gerçek dünyayla yüzleşmişlerdi. Alice karşı çıkmıştı, ama Sirius, bunun önemli olduğunu düşünüyordu; diğerleri gibi, adaylar da bilmeyi hak ediyordu.

Ve onlar, Sirius'u diğer Seherbazlar'dan daha gergin bir halde, neler olduğunu veya ne yapmaları gerektiğinden emin olamadan, izliyorlardı. Seherbazların birkaçı bu toplantının ardındaki gerçek nedeni biliyordu, ama adaylar çoğundan daha karanlıktaydı. Sirius boğazını temizledi.

"Lütfen oturun," dedi. "Sanırım bir süre burada olacağız."

Neredeyse herkes onun bu ricasına uyarken sandalyeler doldu, birkaç muhalif Seherbaz ise ayakta kalıp duvara yaslanmaya devam etti, bunların içinde Sirius otururken ona doğru, komplo kurarmışçasına göz kırpan Hestia Jones da vardı. Sirius onun adayları izlediğini fark etti, ama göz kırpışı onu şoke etmişti. Jones, tam olarak bir arkadaş sayılmazdı ama en azından güvenilir bir iş arkadaşı olmuştu.

"Başlamadan önce, sözü, Riddle Evi'nde Oscar Whitenack ile ortaya çıkardıkları şeyi anlatması için Derek Dawlish'e bırakıyorum. Onların keşifleri, bu olağanüstü toplantının nedenini oluşturuyor." Sirius döndü. "Derek?"

Dawlish ayağa kalktı, konuşmaya başlamadan önce bir yudum su içti. Hiçbir zaman formalitelere uyan biri olmamıştı ve hemen olayın ayrıntılarına girdi. "Bildiğiniz gibi, benim ekibim son günlerde Riddle Evi'ndeki aktivitelerin artışını araştırmak üzere görevlendirilmişti. Riddle Evi, Seherbazların yıllardır, Bakanlık orayı Lord Voldemort'un ilk hareket noktalarından biri olarak belirlediğinden beri, gözlem altında tuttuğu bir yerdir. Buna rağmen, ev yakın bir zamana kadar boş kalmıştı. Sadece yosun tutmuş, bundan daha ilginç bir şey de olmamıştı. Şimdiye kadar.

"Oscar ve ben nöbetteydik, Bill ve Hestia'nın keşfini takip ediyorduk. Ölüm yiyenlerin gittiğini saptadıktan sonra araştırmak için usulca ilerledik. Araştırmamızın sonuçları, yine de beklediğimiz gibi değı, etrafa bakıp yüzleri inceledi., Sirius da aynısını yaptı ve kendisininki hariç her gözün Dereek Dawlish'in üstünde olduğunu gördü. Oscar ve Derek'in yasadışı incelemesinin üzerinden beş gün geçmişti, herkes bir şey olduğunu duymuştu, ama kimse ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve herkes öğrenmeye istekliydi. Derek sonunda devam etti.

"Riddle Evi'ne girerken, Oscar ve ben çoktan birkaç tahminde bulunmuştuk. Birincisi: şimdiye kadar orada bilinmeyen bir esirin tutulduğuydu, bunun nedeni Voldemort'un artık Azkaban'ın korumasına güvenmemesin ve bireyin varlığını sır olarak tutmak istemesiydi. İkincisi: Evden duyulan çığlıklardan ve Rodolphus ile Bellatrix Lestrange'in varlığından yola çıkarak esirin işkence gördüğüydü. Üç: Çığlıkların azlığından ve ani sakinlikten dolayı Ölüm Yiyenler'in gittiğini varsaydık. Dördüncüsü ve en önemlisi: Bu tutsağın Voldemort için bir şeylerin simgesi olduğuydu, bu da bizim bölümümüzün acilen harekete geçmesi gerektiğini gösteriyordu.

"Eve tutsağın varlığını bilmeden girdik. Oscar, Mulicber, Flint ve Rodolphus Lestrange'in insan boyutlarında bir paketle oradan ayrıldıklarına tanık oldu, ki bu da bizi evin tamamen boş olduğuna inandırdı. 'Paket'in bir yanıltmaca olma ihtimali olsa da, izlendiklerinden haberdar olduklarına dair hiçbir kanıt yok."

Derek bir yudum su daha içti. "Tutsağı bulamadık," dedi açıkça ve Sirius vahşi umudun bazı yüzlerde kaybolduğunu gördü. O odadaki her cadı ve büyücü, yakın bir arkadaşını ya da sevdiği birini savaş sırasında kaybetmişti ve her biri, bir anlığına da olsa, gizemli tutsağın, onların en çok özlediklerinden biri olabileceğini umut etmeye cüret etmişti.

Sirius, homurdanma isteğine karşı koydu. Bildiği şeyleri göz önüne aldığında, Dawlish'in kanıtı daha garip şeyleri işaret ediyordu.

"Biz, yine de, Riddle Evi'nin zindanlarında bir mahkumun izlerini bulduk. Bu izler, kuru ve yaş kandan, yüksek güvenlik bölgelerinden, yırtılmış kıyafetlerden, kırılmış bir asanın parçalarından ve sihirli bir gözden oluşmaktaydı."

Bir şaşkınlık dalgası odayı kapladı ve Sirius nefeslerini tutan insanların seslerini duydu. Solunda Bill Weasley, biri onu karnından tekmelemiş gibi görünüyordu, gözleri genişlemişti ve yüzü bembeyazdı. Frank'in somurttuğu ve Hestia'nın kaşlarını çattığı sırada diğerlerinin bir kaçı bariz bir şekilde nefeslerini tutuyorlardı. Öğrenciler sadece baktı, herkesin kaçınılmaz bulduğu sonuca varamamış görünüyorlardı-ayrıca çoğu hatırlamak için çok gençti.

Hiçbir şey bize tutsağın kim olduğunu söylemezken, Francine Hoyt" -onun yönünde başını salladı. "kullanıcısına ait bir iz bulmak için asa parçalarını analiz ediyordu. Francine? "

Yaşlı kadın, iş arkadaşlarını onaylamak için başını sallayarak ayağa kalktı. "Bu asa üzerinde günlerdir çalışıyorum, ama harap durumu yüzünden, sadece iki şeyi ortaya çıkarabilmeyi başardım. Şu anda sahibini kesin olarak belirleyemedim, ama tüm parçaların aynı asaya ait olduğunu biliyorum ve onun sahibi -hala hayatta olduğunu varsayarsak- bir Ölüm Yiyen değil. Kesinlikle söyleyebilirim ki bu bir kara büyü kullanıcısının asası değil ve-"

"Moody," diye araya girdi Striker Williamson. "Moody olmalı."

Başlar anlaşmayla sallandı ve Francine araya girmeye çalıştığında aynı anda konuşan otuz beş heyecanlı ses tarafından gölgede bırakıldı. Sirius onun mutsuz somurtuşunu gördü, buna rağmen, hatırladı.

Francine yaşayan en yaşlı Seherbazlardan biriydi ve Alastor'un iyi bir arkadaşı olmuştu (bazıları onun sadece arkadaştan da öte olduğunu söylerdi) bu gerçeğe rağmen Seherbazlara otuz yaşın gelene kadar katılmamıştı. O Seherbazların yönetici hukuksal uzmanıydı, Gizem Dairesinden transfer olmasından dolayı problemleri çözmek için her türlü karmaşık yolu biliyordu. Ama eğer şüpheleri varsa...Sirius başını salladı ve devam etti, herkesin çenesini kapamasını umdu ama diğerleri saçmalamaya devam etti.

"Göz ve asa arasında, Açıkca olmak zorunda," dedi Striker.O Moody'nin, sert Seherbazın öldürülmesinden önce, son öğrencisi olmuştu ve açıkça hala intikam için yanıp tutuşuyordu.İntikam diye düşündü Sirius. Tıpkı hepimiz gibi.

"Katılıyorum,"diye yanıtladı Jessica Avery, Moody'nin koruması altında olan başka biri." Moddy'ninkine yakından veya uzaktan benzeyen bir takma göze ihtiyacı olan çok az büyücü var." Onunki eşsizdi -eşsiz. Tanıması kolay olmalı.

"Ölüm Yiyenler onun eşyaların içini görebilen bir göze sahip olmasına izin vermeyeceklerine eminim," diye belirtti Fred Randolph makul bir şekilde.

"Şey, anladığınız gibi- " Francine heyecanı dizginlemeye çalıştı ama Adam McMillan onun sözünü kesti.

"Göz uyuyor mu Francine?"

"Evet ama zaten olay da bu," diye yanıtladı.

"Neden olmasın ki?" diye Striker ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak araya girdi. Bu ifade bir çok yüze daha yansıdı. Sirius pek az ağırbaşlı ifade gördü. Öğrenciler bile kahramanlarının hayatta olduğunu duymaktan heyecanlanmıştı.Alastor Moody uzun zamandır Seherbazların olması gereken standart olmuştu. Büyücü dünyasının çoğu onu garip bulurdu, ama Seherbazlar onu idol edinmiş iyileriydi ve her zaman öyle olmuştu. Onu öldürmek için on sekiz Ruh Emici ve Karanlık Lord'un kendisi gerekmişti. Moody her Seherbazın olabilmeyi hayal ettiği her şey olmuştu.

"Daha önemli bir soru ise bu konuda ne yapacağımız." dedi Jessica. Koyu gözleri parıldıyordu. Jessica çoğunlukla duygusaldı. Hiçbir zaman suya Yüzdürme Büyüsü yapmadan atlamamıştı, ama hevesi bulaşıcıydı.

"Onu dışarı çıkaracağız tabi ki," diye yanıtladı Adam gecikmeden. Başlar o konuşurken emin emin sallandı.

"Ama şimdi nerede?" Striker bilmek istiyordu. "Azkaban da mı?"

"Büyük ihtimalle," diye gürledi Jessica, gözleri bir anda soğuklaşmıştı. Sirius, Frank ve Bill gibi Adam ve Jessica da büyücü hapishanesinde tutulmuşlardı. Jessica orada sadece üç ay geçirmişti, ama onun durumu biraz farklıydı. Hiçbir Seherbazın Ölüm Yiyen bir kardeşi yoktu. -ya da onun, fakat, ta ki Sirius onu Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki saldırıda öldürene kadar. Jessica çok şükür kin tutacak biri değildi, özellikle , kardeşinden Sirius'un Voldemort'a olan nefretine rakip yıpratıcı bir tutkuyla nefret ediyorsa.

"Bu işleri karıştırıyor," diye mırıldandı Fred düşünceli bir şekilde.

"Sadece birazcık," Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, konuşan Jason Clearwater'dı. Yasından ilk kez çıkmış ve öğrenciler içinde ilk konuşan olmuştu. "Daha önce oraya girdik. Aynı şeyi ikinci kez yapmak oldukça ko-

"O kadar da kolay değil," diye somurtarak araya girdi Alice. "Artık durum farklı."

"Nasıl?" diye karşılık verdi Clearwater. "Hapishane hala Ruh Emiciler ve Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından korunuyor. Karanlık Lord orada yaşıyor. Ya çok fazla tutsak yoksa? Hala yapabiliriz."

"Kendi adına konuş, delikanlı" diye yanıtladı Derek. "Oraya son kez çok çok fazla güçle girdik ve neredeyse kaybediyorduk. Yani burada harekete geçmeye karşı değilim, ama Azkaban'a on beş Seherbazla saldırmaktan daha iyi bir plan yapmalıyız."

"Otuz beş,"diye araya girdi Calvin Waters, Clearwater'ın hareketlerinden cesaret alarak. "Bizi unutmayın."

Derek kaşlarını çattı "Öğ-"

"Sanırım kendimizi aşıyoruz," diye böldü Bill. "Moody'nin hayatta olduğuna dair bir onay yokve eğer olsa bile, onun Azkaban'da olup olmadığını bulmayı herkes kadar çok istiyorum, ama sorulması gereken başka sorular var." Francine'e döndü." Asa parçaları uyuyor mu?" diye sordu. "Abanoz ve..." Bill'in sesi azalarak yok oldu, hatırlamaya çalışırken alnı kırıştı. Sekiz yıl olmuştu.

"Tek boynuzlu at kılı," diye bitirdi Sirius, tartışma başladığından beri ilk kez konuşuyordu. "Abanoz ve siyah bir tek boynuzlu atın kılı."

Alastor Moody'nin öğrencisi olmasının üzerinden uzun zaman geçmişti, ama insanın unutamadığı şeyler vardı. Onu birden fazla kez Moody'nin yıldızı olarak anmışlardı, adını hocasıyla olan yakın ilişkisiyle duyurmuştu, ama bu doğruydu. Bir kez, sadece bir kez, Alastor Sirius'u en iyi öğrencisi olarak anmıştı -bunu Sirius'un dinlemediğini sandığı bir anda yapmıştı tabi kii ama yine de aynıydı. Ve Sirius huysuz yaşlı Seherbaza yakın olmuştu, düşünebileceğinden de yakın. Çok fazla şey öğrenmişti ve çok şey kaybetmişti...diğerleri gibi, o da inanmak istiyordu.

"Uyuyor mu Francine?" diye konuştu Mucia Coleman.

Francine iç çekti. "Belki de. Ağacı abanoz, ama tek boynuzlu at kılının siyah olup olmadığını söylemek asanın durumu da göz önüne alındığında çok zor."

"Yeterince yakın," diye soludu birisi. Sirius kim olduğunu çıkaramadı.

"Gördün mü?" diye karşılık verdi Striker. "Öyle eşsiz bir kombinasyon ki, Moody olmak zorunda."

"Yani, asıl soruya geri dönüyoruz." Adam onayladı. "Şimdi ne yapacağız?"

Kimse tepki veremeden Hestia homurdandı. "Heyecanı bozmaktan nefret ediyorum," dedi anlamlı bir şekilde. "Ama bu durumda hepiniz unuttunuz, Alastor Moody öldü."

"Öldüğünü sanıyorduk," diye düzeltti onu Striker. Hestia gözlerini devirdi ve karşılık vermeye başladı, ama lafı yine Waters tarafından bölündü.

"Herkes onun öldüğünü düşünde," diye belirtti öğrenci, Sirius'a başıyla işaret ederek. "Açıkça yanılmışız."

"Evet ama iki kere mi?" diye karşılık verdi Hestia. "İlki oldukça inanılmazdı. İkinci neredeyse imkansız."

"Ayrıca gerçekten Alastor Moody'nin dört yıl boyunca tutsak olarak tutulabileceğine inanıyor musun?" diye sordu Alice konuşmaya yeniden katılarak.

"Bence her şey mümkün," dedi Bill yavaşça. "Birini tutmanın yolları var..." Gözlerinden bir karartı geçti, ama Sirius'un dışında kimse bunu fark etmedi. Kızıl saçlı eğitmen omuz silkti. "Moody olması gerektiği varsayımına katıldığımı söylemiyorum, ama bu inandırıcı bir tartışma. Araştırmaya değecek biri en azından."

"Alastor öldü," diye lafını kesti Sirius açıkça-, sesinin bu kadar boş çıkmamasını diledi, ama tartışmanın bu kadar uzamasına izin vermesi yeterliydi.

Başlar ona bakmak için hızlıca döndü. "Nasıl bu kadar emin konuşabiliyorsun?" diye karşılık verdi Jessica.

"Çünkü öldüğünde Voldemort'un tutsağıydım."

Kısa cevap tüm eskilerin anında gerilemesine neden oldu, ama daha genç Seherbazlar bunu yapmak için açıkça o kadar istekli değildiler. Sirius'un yüzünü kayıtsızlıkla inceleyen Bill yutkundu, diğerlerinin görmediği bir şeyi okumuştu ve Frank ürktü. Ama Striker konuştu.

"Yani?" Özür dilercesine omuz silkti."Saygısız konuşmak istemedim, ama bunun her şeyle ne alakası var?"

"Çünkü bana söyledi," diye yanıtladı Sirius yavaşça. "Olduğunda. 15 Mayıs 1988." Durakladı sonraki sözleri söylemek istemiyordu. "Hatırlıyorum."

"Sana yalan söylüyor olabilir." Dedi Adam mantıklıca.

"Söylemiyordu."

"Sana bir hediyem var Sirius, "dedi soğuk ses ikinci kez, ilkini görmezden geldiği için onu cezalandırmasını takiben. Sirius gözlerini zorla açtı yavaşça, neden umursadığını düşünerek. Bu merak değildi, gerçekten, her neyse. Belki de bu sadece içten gelen bir acıdan kurtulma isteğiydi, fakat Voldemort'un ne olduğunu göstermesi sadece birkaç saniye aldı.

Neredeyse bilinçsizdi. Hemen hemen hiç umursamadı. Altı saatlik Poentoxicum tüm gücünü ondan söküp almıştı ve Sirius nefes almakta zorlanıyordu. Yavaşça, Karanlık Lord netleşti.

"Bunu tanıdın mı?"

Gözlerinin önünde bir şey sarkıyordu: üstü bulanık ve altından kan damlayan belirsiz yuvarlak bir şekil. Sirius'un göğsüne biraz kan sıçradı, ama dikkat etmekten uzaktı. Sadece kendininkiyle karıştı, anında kaynaştı. Yorgunca gözlerini kıstı, Voldemort objeyi salladı, sonra Sirius ne olduğunu anladığında şaşkınlıkla geriye kaçtı.

"Oh evet, bu günü hatırla dostum." Soğuk ses mümkün olamayacak kadar yumuşaktı.

"Nasıl emin olabiliyorsun?" diye karşılık verdi Waters. "Yani sen en iyi..."

Sirius başını sevimsiz öğrenciye bakmak için çevirdi, onu cümlesinin ortasında seviyeli bir bakışla durdurarak "Çünkü bana Moody'nin başını gösterdi."

Ölüm sessizliği Water savunucu bir şekilde konuşana kadar sürdü. "Yine de yalan söylüyor olabilir."

Herkes onu görmezden geldi, ama aniden , kimse Sirius'la göz göze gelmeye cüret edemedi. Hepsi bakacak başka şeyler buldular.-ellerine, masanın üstüne, duvardaki tablolara ve hatta iyi bir çift bota bile, ama kimse ona bakmak istemedi ve hepsi birinin bir şey yapmasını bekliyor gibiydi. Sonunda, Sirius anıları bir kenara iterek konuştu.

"Moody olduğunu sanmıyorum," dedi yavaşça. "Hatta bunun büyük ihtimalle bir tuzak olduğunu söyleyecek kadar ileri gideceğim- "

Otuz dört ağız karşı çıkmak üzere açıldı, ama o elini kaldırdı.

"Fakat size katılıyorum. Bir şey yapılması gerek. Bir tuzak olsa bile, Riddle Evi'nde biri vardı ve k,m olduğunu bulmalıyız. Böylece sorunu çözeceğiz, Dawlish, bu senin davan olarak kalıyor. Asistana ihtiyacın olursa iste ve yapman gerekeni yap. Francine Olivander'la konuş ve asanın kime ait olduğunu bul. Diğerleri içinse tartışma bitmiştir. Bugün açığa çıkarılan bilgiler bu dayı terk etmeyecek. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Herkes baş salladı, Sirius bunu diğerlerinden daha tereddütle yapanları not etti. Striker, Avery, Clearwater ve Waters en yavaşlarıydı, öte yanda, garip bir şekilde, Adam McMillan çok çabuk kabul etmiş göründü, Sirius bu düşünceyi oluştuğu hızla durdurdu. Sonra yine, Adam Azkaban'da zaman geçirmişti ve o diğerlerinin anladığından çok daha fazla anlıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle kalabalık bir darbe denemeyeceklerine memnundu, onları tedbirle ilerleyeceklerini bilmekten memnundu.

Sonra yine, belki de sadece temkinliydi. Çoğu Seherbaz öyleydi.

* * *

O gece geç saatlerde . tüm tuzak ve mahkum düşünceleri yok oldu.-zorundaydılar. Sirius zihnini boşalmaya zorladı, kendini önüne yayılmış on beş mektuba odakladı.Almaya kalktığında ona bir servete mal olacak antik parşömenlere yazılmışlardı, mektupların yeterince masum görünüyorlardı, biri yazılanları okuduğunda bile. Pek az insan onların ne anlama geldiğini anlardı, fakat bu tip mektuplar Sirius'un babasının sağ olduğu zamanlardan beri gelmemişti.

İç çekti. Sirius Ana Villa'nın sonunda bulunan lüks çalışma odasını uygun bulmuştu, sağladığı gizlilikten çok , içerdiği her türlü konfor için. Aslında, çalışma odası Seherbazların başı olduğu için ona aitti zaten, ama Sirius hiçbir zaman statü simgelerine çok önem vermemişti. Gurur ve statü için yaşayan ve nefes alan bir sosyal çevrede büyümüştü ve on üç yaşına geldiğinde bundan bıkmıştı. Fakat şu anki davranışları kara ve eski büyü çalışmalarından bile daha büyük gizlilik gerektiriyordu.

Her şeyden sonra, aşağıdaki adresi taşıyan her mektup kesinlikle dikkat çekerdi:

**T.M Riddle**

**Marvolo Yolu**

**Kıyıdaki Yer**

**Azkaban Adası**

Zaten 14'ler Meclisi'nin buluşması gerekiyordu, o da bir Black'ti. Daha da önemlisi, on dört aile içindeki bir Black'ti ve nefrete ile şavaş tarafından çizilen çizgileri aşan bir görevi vardı. Böylece on üç davetiye antik Black mühürüyle, arkadaşlara ve düşmanlara aynı şekilde gitti.

Başa gelen çekilir, dedi kendine. İyi ya da kötü.

* * *

Eylül, 21,1992

Başka Bir Seherbaz Daha Ailesiyle Birlikte Öldü

Keith Lindsay'dan, Özel Muhabir

Dün öğleden sonra geç saatlerde, trajedi yaşandı. Bu sefer Clearwater

ailesini ya da Glen Ridge'deki Longbottomları ziyaret etmedi,

bunun yerine karanlık yeni bir kurban buldu. Bu yeni saldırıyla ondan

önce olanlar arasında, her nasılsa, benzerlikler vardı. Bir kez daha

gün ışığında oldu, Ölüm Yiyenler, çağırılmadıkları bir evi işgal ettiler ve

dokundukları hayatlara hasar verip onları enkaza çevirdiler.

Beşi baskında öldü. Taylor Hall, Seherbaz, 21 yaşında. Elissa Hall, 23 yaşında.

Melisa, 3 yaşında. Samantha ve Richard, 1 yaşında.

Olay yerine gelen Seherbazlar Hall'ların ölümlerinin şekillerine

yorum yapmayı reddettiler; fakat sersemletilmiş bir Muggle komşu

Karanlık İşaretin gökyüzünde ışıldamadan önce çığlıklar duyulduğunu

ortaya çıkardı. Böylece Hall'ların diğer çoğu gibi Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi'nin

hasta takipçileri tarafından ölene kadar işkence gördüklerini varsaymak güvenli.

Adını vermek istemeyen bir Bakanlık çalışanı babanın ve Seherbazın, Taylor Hall,

En son öldüğünü belirtti. Ailesinin ölümünü izledikten sonra.

Taylor Hall Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük okulunu 1989 yılında Seherbaz

Olmak için bıraktı ve aynı yılın aralık ayında eski Elissa Golden'la evlendi.

İkisi de Gryffindor Evi'nin Muggle doğumlu üyeleriydiler, ki bu da

ölümlerine yol açmış olabilir.

Artık bu muhabire göre savaşın yeni bir seviyeye ulaştığı net ve

Pek de savaş dışı insan kalmadı. Bu ailesi saldırıya uğrayan üçüncü

Seherbaz ve eğer masum çocuklar Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi'den

güvende değilse, kim güvende? Dünya bu savaşın sonunda nasıl bir hale gelecek?

Bu sorular yanıtlamaya cesaret ister, ama pek azının bunu yapacak cesareti var.

_Çeviren: Dame_


	35. Bölüm 35: Ertelenen Karanlık

Bölüm Otuz Beş: Ertelenen Karanlık

"Bugün son sınavınız başlıyor!" diye, sesinin şiddetine rağmen, gürledi Frank Longbottom, bitkin görünen yirmi adaydan oluşan gruba. Buna rağmen, gözleri hiç olmadığı kadar ifadesizdi ve üç Kıdemli Eğitmen de aynı derecede boş ifadelerle onun arkasında duruyorlardı.

"Burada üç test olacak: Labirente doğru son bir yolculuk, mayınlı bölgeyi geçme ve nitelikli bir Seherbazla düello. Bir Akıl Hocasına atanmanız için üç sınavdan da mutlaka geçmeniz lazım.

Longbottom kurt gibi sırıttı ve Tonks sırtından aşağı bir ürperti hissetti. "Geçmek, tabi ki, tam eğitilmiş bir Seherbaza karşı hayatta kalmaya bağlı."

"Ve eğer biz kazanırsak?" Kaçınılmaz olarak, bu Jason'dı. Ilımlı olmayı bilmiyordu, hatta geçen hafta ailesi öldüğünden beri daha da kötü olmuştu.

Longbottom kahkaha attı. "Eğer sen kazanırsan, genç adam, departmanın küçümsediği ve bu yüzden yenilebilir bir rakip tayin ettiği nadir kişilerden biri olacaksın."

Diğer adaylar kıkırdadı ve Tonks, Hestia Jones'u gülerken gördüğünü sandı. Hemen, kıkırdamaya karşı koyamadı. Gülmek hırçın mizaçlı eğitmenin nadir yaptığı bir şeydi ve o gülüyorsa, bu onlarla gülmek yerine onlara güldüğünü gösteriyordu. Bu yüzden, eğer Jones gülüyorsa, bu Jason'la onun düello edeceği anlamına geliyordu ve Jason Clearwater ne kadar yetenekli ve güçlü olsa da, Hestia Jones zor bir rakipti. Tonks daha önce onu Shacklebolt'la düello ederken görmüştü ve pis dövüşüyordu.

"Bu final testlerin sonuçları sizin sınıf sıralamanızı belirleyecek" diye ekledi Weasley, " diğer faktörlerin yanı sıra, hangi Akıl Hocasının siz kabul edeceğini de belirleyecek."

"Diğer faktörler ne?" diye sordu Calvin Waters.

"Seçim," diye seviyeli bir şekilde yanıtladı Longbottom. "Akıl Hocaları öğrencilerini kendileri seçer, herhangi bir soru sormadan. Bu son faktör. "

"Başka bir şey var mı?" diye sordu Alain Brittingham, Jones'un kıkırdamasına yol açarak.

"Bunun için sınavı geçtikten sonra endişelenin, Brittingham," diye sertçe karşılık verdi. "Bir Akıl Hocasının önce sizin hakkında düşünmesi için hala yirmi dört saatiniz var."

Tonks sağ omzunun üzerinden bir baktı ve Alain'in yüzünün pembeye döndüğünü tam zamanında gördü. Avalon'a geldiğinden beri onunla çok konuşmamıştı, ama birbirlerini Hogwarts'tayken de iyi tanıyorlardı. O Hufflepuff ve kendisi Ravenclaw olmasına rağmen, iki iyi arkadaş olmuşlardı ve kendisinin altıncı (onun yedinci yılında) kısa bir süre çıkmışlardı. İyi bir şekilde ayrılmışlardı, ama yıllar geçtikçe irtibatı kaybetmişlerdi ve Tonks onu Avalon'da da görmekten mutlu olmuştu, onun her zaman Seherbaz olmak istediğini biliyordu.

Weasley devam etmeden önce Jones'la bakıştılar: "Söylediğim sırayla test olacaksınız: Whitenack, Tonks, Fisher, Laurence, Haunting, Lockhart, Clearwater..."

Tonks gerisini dinlemeye zahmet etmedi; midesinde zıplayan kelebekleri sakinleştirmeye çalışmakla çok meşguldü. İkinci mi? O ikinci mi gidecekti? Daha kötü olabilecek tek şey June Whitenack'in yerinde olmaktı. Zavallı June zaten ağabeyi; Oscar ki kendisinin bir Seherbaz olması gerçeğiyle yaşamasının yanı sıra, şimdi de bir düzine Seherbazın hazırladığı en zor testte ilk adaydı. Ve Tonks hemen ondan sonra gidecekti. Harika, diye düşündü alaylı alaylı. Kahrolasıca harika.

Yine de, kesinlikle şikâyet etme zamanı değildi. Harekete geçme zamanıydı-Seherbazların ona yapmayı iyice öğrettiği şeyleri. Tonks, derin bir nefes alarak, kendisini sakinleştirmeye ve gülümsemeye zorladı, bu hareket etrafındakileri açıkça şaşırttı. Dana Lockhart yakınına geldi.

"Sen neye sırıtıyorsun öyle?" diye fısıldadı "Şu an titriyor olman lazım!"

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Tonks sevinçli bir şekilde, gülümsemesinin gerçek olduğunu hissetti.

Dana gözlerini devirdi. "Sen delisin."

Tonks kıkırdamasına karşı koyamadı. "Evet-eee, olabilir yani, her neyse. Hepimiz değil miyiz?"

"İyi bir nokta," diye homurdandı arkadaşı. "Bunu yapmak için öyle olmak zorundayız."

İkisi birlikte Labirent'e doğru adım attılar, ikisi de grubun ilk yarısındaydı ve diğerleri beklerken onlar o yöne gideceklerdi. Yürürlerken, Tonks adaya son kez uzunca baktı-bu adanın güzelliğini ve asaletini takdir edebileceği son şansı mıydı? Bir kere Seherbaz oldu mu, adada çok az vakit geçirecekti ve hiçbir Seherbaz, Avalon'dayken hissettiği canlılığı fark etmemiş görünüyordu. Yalnızca onların arasına katıldıktan sonra bu duyguyu kaybetmemeyi diledi.

* * *

Gece, beraberinde üç önemli olay da getirdi. Bu olaylardan ikisi dünyayı değiştirme fırsatına sahipti, fakat bir grup birey denemeyi bile başaramadı ve diğerleri de başarısız oldu -ama ilk olay, en anlamsız olanı, büyük ihtimalle en acılı olandı. Ayrıca Gelecek Postası'na ertesi sabah ön sayfadan haber olacak olandı.

Skeeter'in başlığı,

"SEHERBAZLAR ZAYIFLADI: ARTIK KENDİLERİNİ KORUYAMIYORLAR. "

Fakat hikâye bundan biraz daha karmaşıktı.

Numara 29, Boxhedge Yolu Ruh Emiciler gelmeden önce sıradan bir Muggle eviydi. Güzel bir ön bahçeye ve iyi bakılmış çimenlere sahipti, evin rahat bir görünümü vardı. Hayatları boyunca orada oturan iki yaşlı Muggle'a aitti, evin bugüne kadar yanlış olan tek yönü, yanlış insan tarafından yanlış zamanda sahiplenilmesiydi.

Amanda ve Alexander Fisher altmışına yaklaşan uzun hayatlarında, tek oğullarını yetiştirmişlerdi. Çok şaşırmalarına rağmen, Alexander Fisher II büyücü olmuştu, ama onu yolundaki her adımında desteklediler. Tabi ki, hiçbir zaman tam olarak savaşı veya oğullarının bir Seherbaz adayı olarak ne yaptığını anlamadılar, ama onu her zamanki gibi sevdiler. Anlamaya ihtiyaçları yoktu, diye söylemişlerdi. Bu onların dünyası değildi.

Ne yazık ki, bu düşüncesizlikleri ölümlerinin habercisiydi.

Ruh Emiciler karanlıkta geldiklerinde, çığlık atmayacaklardı. Yaratıkları görmediler; kafalarını aniden dolduran kâbusları da asla bilmeyeceklerdi. Onlar sadece keskin soğuğu ve bitmeden birkaç saniye önce terörü biliyorlardı. Büyücü olsalardı veya diğer sihirli insanlara yakın yaşıyor olsalardı, bu felaket büyük ihtimalle yaşanmayacaktı, ama onlar kendi dünyalarında yaşadılar, ta ki mutlulukla, onları neyin öldürdüklerinden habersiz, çok geç olana kadar.

Vücutlar bir gün boyunca bekledi, ta ki komşunun kızı tatil için gelene kadar. Kendi babasının cesedini buldu ve Muggle yasa uygulayıcılarını çağırdı. Sonuçta dokuz ölü Muggle vardı: Fisherlar ve onların yedi komşusu, açıkça yanlış zamanda, yanlış caddede yaşayanlar. Yedisi hedef değildi. Büyücü Dünyası'nın peri hikâyelerinin dünyasının dışında var olduğunu bile bilmiyorlardı.

Gelecek Postası bunu savaşta verilen kayıplar olarak yazabilirdi. Muggle basını önceden keşfedilmemiş bir virüsün serbestçe dolaştığını merak etmeye başladı.

* * *

Gecenin erken saatleri Başarısız Çemberi, Remus Lupin'in isteği üzerine, Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numaraya getirdi. Bunu yapmanın İç Çemberin yazılmamış kurallarına aykırı olduğunun farkındaydı, ama Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının tartışacak çok şeyi vardı ve parçalanmış Çemberin yapabileceğinden çok çok daha fazla başarısı. Köy evinin harap edilmesini izleyen ilk günlerde, Remus enkazı kazmış ve kurtarılabilecek her şeyi Hogwarts'a getirerek kurtarmıştı. O, kır evi her ne kadar İç Çemberin gizli cenneti olmuş olsa da, okulun her zaman Yoldaşlığın bir nevi kalbi olduğunu düşünmüştü, Fakat Fawkes aynı düşüncede değilmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Anka yine de Çemberin kurulmasına izin vermedi. Üyeler seçilmişti, ama Fawkes seçene kadar oturamazlardı ve o da yapmayacaktı. Remus yalvarmış, yakarmıştı, ama Fawkes'in bir nedeni olduğu sonucuna varmıştı. Eğer yoksa, her şey yitebilirdi.

Sirius odaya girerken müdür yavaşça iç çekti, en son gelen oydu. Herkes Grimmauld Meydanı'nın onun evi olduğu içi Sirius'un ilk geleceğini düşünürdü, ama Remus onun Voldemort'un Diagon Yolu'na saldırısından beri eski eve adım atmadığını biliyordu. Sirius'un nasıl olup da o hiperaktif beynini Avalon'da meşgul ettiğini bilmiyordu Remus, ama arkadaşını saldırıdan beri ilk görüşü Başarısız Çemberin kurulması için olmuştu. Şimdi, buna rağmen çizim odasına yüzünde statü göstergesi bir ifadeyle girdi, uzak ve Sirius Black'in niteliği olan o canlılıkla alakası olmayan bir şekilde. Remus arkadaşının gözlerinin arkasında gizli olan gerginliği ve işlerin artık farklı olduğunu bu kadar açık ve net bir şekilde görememiş olmayı dileyerek yutkundu. Bir şekilde. Sirius bunu hak etmemişti.

Hiç birimiz etmedik.

Derin bir nefes aldı. "Geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür ederim." Diye yavaşça başladı Remus. "Aramızda yeni olanlar, size bu anlamlı toplantının nedenini açıklamama izin verin..."

Ve İç çemberden bahsetti, tarihinden ve geleneksel oluşumundan. Remus Dumbledore'un ona bir keresinde söylediği gibi çok azını dışarıda bıraktı, Çemberde sırlar yoktu -Yoldaşlık sırları kaldıramazdı, özellikle bu sekiz birey arasında. Böylece bugünün efsanevi kişilerinden oluşan İlk Çember'den bahsetti. Dumbledore derin saygı duyduğu o eski arkadaşlarından bahsetmişti ve Remus William Suntrode, Armando Dippet, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, David Potter, Arabella Figg ve Minerva McGonagall'ın hikâyelerini anlatırken bunu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Üyelerden üçünü hiç tanımamıştı, yine de yaşlı büyücünün onların hayatlarından bahsederken sözlerindeki acıyı anımsayabiliyordu... ve ölümlerinden.

Çember oluşumlarından bu yana çok fazla kayıp vermişti-toplam on altı üyeden, neredeyse yarısı ölüydü. Dumbledore ve Bella öldüğünde, onlar Yoldaşlığın son orijinal üyeleri olmuşlardı. Artık hepsi ölüydü ve onların bilgeliği gitmişti.

Daha önce Remus üzerindeki baskıyı hiç bu kadar büyük hissetmemişti. Neden ben? diye bağırmak istedi bir yanı. Neden sessiz, çekingen olan? Neden kurt adam olan ? Remus bitirirken yutkundu, bir sonra söyleyeceği uygun sözcükleri arayarak ama hiçbir şey bulamayarak. Dumbledore bana güvenmesini sağlayacak ne gördü? Eğer yaşlı büyücüye son bir soru sorma şansı daha olsaydı, o soru şu olacaktı-Hayır. Olmayacaktı, diye fark etti. Bunun yerine onun neden ölmek zorunda olduğunu hissettiğini sorardım.

Remus kendini bu tür düşüncelerden bir çabayla, göz kırparak kurtardı. Tüm gözlerin onun üzerinde olduğunun acı bir şekilde farkındaydı ve harekete geçme zamanıydı. Ne tür nedenlerden dolayı olursa olsun, Remus Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığıydı, tüm planlara ve nedenlere göre. Ve arkadaşlarının bile onun rehberliğine ihtiyacı vardı.

"Bu İç Çemberin gerçek bir toplantısı olamayacak," diye devam etti üzüntüyle. "Fawkes bunun olmasını reddediyor-bu akşam benimle gelmedi bile, yine de neden olduğunu anlayamıyorum. Sanırım korkuyor..." Remus lafını keserek irkildi. "Boş verin. Ne olursa olsun buradayız ve geleceği tartışmalıyız."

Birden, odanın içinde James ve Sirius'un gözleri buluştu. Sirius ateşin yakınında büyük bir koltuğa otururken, James hala tekerlekli sandalyesindeydi, ayrıca eylülün sonlarına doğru hava normalden daha ılık olsa da, Sirius onun ani varışıyla birlikte ateşi büyüyle canlandırdı ve sonra yakınına oturdu. Fakat o eski, boş yüz ifadesi tekrar James'in bakışlarını gördüğünde biraz soldu.

"Biz çok kalamayız," dedi sakince. "James ve ben... Ve Snape."

"Niçin?" diye sordu Peter ürkmüş bir şekilde. Remus da somurttu -neyi bilmiyordu?

"On Dörtler Meclisi bu akşam toplanıyor," diye basitçe yanıtladı Sirius.

"Ne?" diye sordu birkaç ses merakla. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, yanıtlayan Severus'tu.

"On Dördün Konseyi," diye yanıtladı Ölüm Yiyen. "Her on beş yılda bir toplanır ve her zaman Eylül'ün Yirmi Üçünde. Geç kalamayız."

"Anlıyorum," dedi Remus yavaşça, uzaktaki duvara eğilip dev saate bakarak. "Ne kadar zamanınız var?"

"Üç saat," dedi James. "Yeterince uzun olmalı."

"Öyleyse," diye homurdandı Remus, umutsuzca arkadaşlarına bunu şimdiye kadar ona niye söylemediklerini sormak istiyordu, ama bunun yasaklanmış olduğunu sezdi. Ne James ne de Sirius zorunlu olmadıkça arkadaşlarından sır saklamazdı ve bazı şeylerin paylaşmak için olmadığını biliyordu. Çabucak bir bakış Peter'ın yani Kılkuyruğun da aynı şekilde anladığını gösterdi-ikisi de bunu anlayabilecek kadar uzun zamandır Çapulcuydu. Çocukken belki de, aralarında hiç sır olmamıştı, ama şimdi bu söz yumuşatılmıştı. "İki saat olsun."

Kısa bir süre sonra Bill Weasley sessizliği bozdu. "Eğer sakıncası yoksa niye burada olduğumuzu sorabilir miyim?"

"Pek çok nedeni var." Remus devam etmeden kendisine küçük bir gülümseme için izin verdi.

"Çoğunlukla, bizim, İç Çember olarak savaş sırasında Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nı yönlendirmemizden kaynaklanıyor. Fakat Bakanlığa yapılan saldırı bizi olduğu kadar hükümeti de zayıflattı ve biz verilen hasarı onarmak zorundayız. Yakın zamanlarda yaşanan olaylar artık zaman gibi bir lükse sahip olmadığımızı kanıtladı.- eğer savaşmaya hazır olduğumuzu Voldemort'a kanıtlamazsak, bizi buna zorlayacaktır.

"Böylece, ilk olarak yüz yüze olduğumuz tehlikelere karar vermeliyiz ve onlarla nasıl baş edeceğimize. En önemlisi, Voldemort'un son zamanlardaki zaferlerinin psikolojik etkilerine karşı çıkacak koymak için bir çözüm yolu bulmalıyız."

"Yapıp yapamayacağımızı bilmiyorum," dedi Lily yavaşça. "Son zamanlarda çok fazla şey oldu... herkes sarsılmış durumda. Bunu söylemekten nefret ediyorum ama biz bile sarsıldık."

"Ben-" Peter konuşmak için ağzını açtı, ama Snape onun lafını kesti.

"Katılmıyorum," dedi İksir Ustası ters ters. "Ne kadar itici gelse de, bu ölümler bizim yararımıza olabilir. İnanıyorum ki Karanlık Lord, Seherbazların ailelerini hedef alarak yanlış yaptı."

Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Neden böyle söylüyorsun?"

"Çünkü korku her zaman güçlü bir toksin," Sirius cevapladı. "Her zaman öyleydi. Bu noktadan önce, savaşa dâhil olmayanlar savaşmaktan korkuyorlardı çünkü yaptıklarının sonucundan korkuyorlardı. Şimdi, nasılsa, Voldemort acının ve ölümün sadece savaşanlarla olmadığını kanıtladı. Şimdi, eğer taraf tutmazlarsa neler olabileceğinden korkmaya başladılar."

"Ve şimdi önceden köşede oturanlar, bizim yeneceğimizi ve harekete geçmemiz gerektiğini umuyor" düşünceli bir şekilde homurdanarak, James onun için bitirdi. "Pozitif bir gelişme olduğunu söyleyemem gerçekten, ama bu, belki de, bir uyanış çağrısı olabilir."

"Belki ," diye söylendi Dung. "Ama ben bunun Voldemort'un elemanlarını büyüteceğini düşünüyorum, bizimkileri değil"

Snape başını salladı. "Bakanlığa olan saldırı öyle yapacak. Diagon yolundaki katliam bundan daha da etkiliydi. Bence çok hızlı, çok ileri gitti. Black'in söylediği gibi, terör güçlü bir motivasyon olabilir."

"Peki, biz bunla ne yapacağız?" diye sordu Peter dudağını ısırarak.

"Biz bununla ne yapabiliriz?" diye sordu Dung kuşkulu bir şekilde.

"Hiçbir şey," diye cevapladı Remus. "İnsanlarla konuşmak ve onlara bir el uzatmak dışında... hiçbir şey, ama arkadaşlar ve ailelerle konuşun. Bakalım neler yapılabilir."

Lily birden Sirius'a döndü. "Andromeda Tonks'la konuşabilir misin, Sirius?" diye sordu. "Ted yoldaşlığa katıldı, ama o katılmadı."

"Hayır," bu şaşırtıcı bir cevaptı. Gözlerini açması için onu zorladığım için beni asla affedeceğini düşünmüyorum. "Büyük ihtimalle sen benden daha iyi yaparsın."

"Tamam," Remus hızlıca düşünerek başıyla onayladı. Eski endişesini şu anda dile getirmek istiyor muydu? Hayır. Yeni Çemberin uyum sağlamasına izin ver önce, diye karar verdi Remus. Fawkes yumuşayana ve biz yeniden oluşana kadar bekleyebilir. Zamanı vardı.

Zaten sadece zaman gösterecekti o duygunun ne kadar yanlış olduğunu.

"Hakkında düşünmemiz gereken başka bir şey daha var," dedi Sirius aniden, başların kendisine doğru dönmesine yol açarak. Diagon Yolu'na yapılan saldırıdan beri çok sessizdi, gölgelerin içinde görülmeden çalışıyordu. Remus neredeyse Sirius'un genelde takındığı açık sözlü tavrı unutmuştu-Avalon'daki kararlardan ayrılmış ve Alice Longbottom'un onun yerine geçip, arabulucusu olarak çalışmasına izin vermişti. Fakat şimdi bir şey değişmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Bill Weasley yüzünü ekşittiği sırada başlar döndü. İki Seherbazın gözleri Sirius devam etmeden önce bir anlığına karşılaştı, sesi öyle tarafsızdı ki neredeyse duygusuz denilebilirdi.

"Sekiz gün önce, iki Seherbaz Riddle Evi'nde tutulduğu önceden bilinmeyen bir tutsağı ortaya çıkardı." Bill'in gözleri Snape'e odaklanmıştı, ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sirius'unkiler değildi. "Kim olduğunu gerçekten teşhis edemesek de, orada birinin olduğuna inanmak için mantıklı sebeplerimiz var gibi görünüyor. Kanıtlar onun Alastor Moody olduğunu gösteriyor."

Anında sessizlik çöktü. Remus eski arkadaşına bakarak yüzünden bir şeyi, herhangi bir şeyi, anlamaya çalışarak yutkundu. Eski dostunun onunla Akıl Hocalığı ilişkisini hatırlıyordu, Sirius'la Moody'nin ne kadar yakınlaştığını hatırladı. Remus da yaşlı, dırdırcı Seherbazı sevmişti, ama onu çok iyi tanımamıştı. Öte yanda Sirius... eğer birini baba figürü olarak görmüşse, o Moody olmalıydı. Ama yüzü hiçbir şey belli etmiyordu ve gözleri karanlıktı.

Bill Severus'a bakıyordu ve bakışı ondan yaşlı büyücüyü rahatsız edecek kadar pis olmalıydı, çünkü Severus anında yanıtladı, "Bu konuda hiçbir şey bilmiyorum."

Sonra yine, Severus'un Bill'e attığı bakıştan yola çıkarak, belki de Sirius'un sözleri Bill'in bakışı yerine, Remus'un yardımcısını rahatsız etmişti. Moody bir efsaneydi ve bu savaştaki çoğu efsanevi kişi gibi, ölmüştü. Yoksa ölmemiş miydi?

"Şaşırmadım," diye yanıtladı Sirius duygusuzca.

"Neden olmasın?" diye sordu Peter.

"Çünkü durum fazla mükemmel, fazla baştan çıkarıcı," diye homurdandı Sirius. "Moody, onca yıldan sonra hayatta mı? Eğer doğruysa, Çatalağın -üzgünüm, James'in- kokuşmuş sağ botunu yerim."

Bill hafifçe somurttu. "Deliller artıyor."

"Evet, öyle ve Seherbazlar daha fazlası için araştırma yapıyorlar," diye o departmanın başı daha James soramadan yanıtladı."Ama hala bir tuzak olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Öyle bir tuzak kurmak Voldemort'un yapacağı iş değil," diye belirtti Dung.

"Hayır, öyle," Sirius hafifçe gözlerini devirdi, ama Remus onun sağ elinin, sol koluna doğru seğirdiğini fark etti ve Sirius'un bunu önlemeye çalıştığını söyleyebilirdi. "Diğerlerini kendi kurallarıyla oynamaya zorlamaktan zevk alıyor o."

Severus somurttu, ama yorum yapmadı. Onun yerine James "Orada kimse var mıdır sence?" diye sordu.

"Evet. Biri olmak zorunda," diye hemen yanıtladı Bill, sonra Sirius'a baktı."Katılmıyor musun?"

"Moody olduğunu sanmıyorum," oldu kaçamak cevap. "Bunun yanında..." İç çekti. "Birinin orada olma olasılığı yüksek."

Diğerleri onaylarcasına sesler çıkardılar, ama Remus, Severus'a baktı. Sirius'un yüzündeki bakış hoşuna gitmemişti ve gözlerindeki rahatsızlığın Moody'nin hala hayatta olabileceği ihtimalinden daha fazla şeylerden kaynaklandığını fark etti. Daha derin bir şey vardı orada. Daha karanlık.

"Ne yapabileceğini öğren, Severus," dedi başını sallayan yardımcısına-ama Remus düşünceli bir şekilde ona bakmayı sürdürdü. Hiç aklından çıkmayan ne, eski dostum? İşaret mi, yoksa daha fazlası mı?

"Ve eğer Moody değilse?" diye sordu Dung karanlık bir şekilde. "Onları sırf sen bunun bir tuzak olduğunu düşünüyorsun diye orada mı bırakacağız?"

Açıkça, alay Sirius'a yönelikti, ama Seherbaz fark ettiyse bile, tepki vermedi. Sadece omuz silkti. "Hayır. Harekete geçmekten başka seçeneğimiz yok," dedi yavaşça "Uğruna savaştığımız her şeyi kaybetmeyi risk etsek de, yapmak zorundayız. Yine de... sadece yanıldığımı umut edebilirim. Eğer yanılmıyorsam..."

Sesi yavaşça söndü, ama Remus yüzleri inceliyordu ve neredeyse herkesin yüzünde kararlı ifadeler gördü. Göremiyor muydular? Yoksa umursamayacak kadar mı gizeme kapılmışlardı? Aniden Peter'la göz göze geldiler ve Remus o tanıdık titremeyi gördü. Hayır. Görüyorlardı, bunun farkına vardı. Ama benim gibi Peter ve James de dillerini tutuyorlar. Ne yeri ne de zamanı, ama bir şey Sirius'u harekete geçiren bir şey var ve ben ondan korkuyorum.

"Sonraki işimiz," diyerek Severus sessizliği sakince böldü. "Ölüm Yiyenler'in yapacak işleri olduğu için, Martha Blackwood'un Azkaban'a geldiğini dile getirmek zorunda hissediyorum."

James kaşlarını çattı. "Oh, öyle mi?"

"Aslında," diye yanıtladı onların sakin Ölüm Yiyeni kuruca. "Kalması olası görünüyor ve Bellatrix Lestrange ile yakın olarak bir proje üzerinde çalışıyorlar."

Haberin duyulması üzerine herkes somurttu, Bellatrix Lestrange'in üzerinde yoğunlaştığı bir projenin kapsadığı herkes için kötü olma olasılığı vardı. Onun psikopatça yaratıcılığı o odadaki pek çok kişiye zarar vermişti, odadaki yüzlerdeki karanlık bakışlar da bunu kanıtlıyordu. Fakat Azkaban ve Bellatrix Lestrange hakkında düşünmek ona başka bir şeyi hatırlattı.

"Lee Jordan hala Azkaban da mı?" diye sordu yavaşça.

"Evet." Sonunda Severus'un koruması çatlak verdi ve yüzünü ekşitti. "Hala tutsak ve onun için endişeleniyorum."

Bunları başka biri söylese basit sözler olabilirlerdi, ama Severus'tan olunca önemliydi. Gururlu bir adam, Severus Snape, asla korktuğunu kabullenmezdi-Remus ondan böyle sözcükleri zaten pek az duymuştu ve yeniden duymak onu şoke etmişti. Onun öğrencilerini önemsediğini biliyordu-nefret ettiğini iddia ettiği Griyffindorları bile-ama onun sesindeki endişeyi duymak, okul müdürüne başka herhangi bir sözcüğün anlatamayacağı kadar çok şey anlattı. Lee çok büyük bir tehlikedeydi ve onu dışarı çıkarmaları gerekiyordu.

Diğerleri de aynı şekilde düşünüyorlardı. "Onu kurtarmamız lazım," dedi Dung Fletcher boğuk bir sesle. "Çabucak."

"Çocuklar oraya ait değiller," diye onayladı Lily yumuşakça. Başlar kabul edercesine sallandı ve Remus Lee'nin zavallı annesini düşündü, kocasının ölümünden ve oğlunun yakalanışından dolayı yalnız, suçlu ve yenilmiş hisseden.

"Ama nasıl? Azkaban'a girmek neredeyse imkânsız," diye fısıldadı Peter.

"Ve bizim başarılı olduğumuzdan pek çok kez, başarısız olduğumuz bir şey," diye ekledi Bill ağır bir şekilde, kimsenin söylemek istemediği şeyi söylediğinin farkında değildi.

James kaşlarını çattı. "Gerçekleri boş ver," diye yanıtladı. "Bunu nasıl yapacağız?"

Ama kimsenin verecek bir cevabı yoktu ve Remus'un son zamanlarda artan güçlü görme yeteneği bile Azkaban'ı hiç göstermemişti. Bir kez bile... Bu bizim başarısız olacağımız anlamına mı geliyor yoksa hiçbir zaman denemeyeceğimize mi? Titredi. Ya da belki de başka bir yol buluruz, Remus başarısızca bunu kendine anlatmak istedi, tekrar titreyerek. Lee Jordan'ın kurtarılması gerekiyordu, ama ya eğer kurtarmayı onların yapması gerekmiyorsa?

* * *

Üçü, Grimmauld Meydanı'nı birlikte terk ettiler, ama gidecekleri yere değişik yollardan gittiler. Snape, tabi ki, James Potter'la görülmemesi gereken biriydi ya da-özellikle-Sirius Black'le, ama Sirius da yalnız gitmek zorundaydı. Bu onun görevi ve kaderiydi. Asla bir Black olarak doğmayı istememişti, ama olmuştu ve soyunun yerine getirmesini gerektirdiği zorunluluklara şerefle devam edecekti. Annesi onu çoğunlukla kan haini olarak adlandırmıştı, ama Sirius hiçbir zaman öyle olduğunu düşünmemişti -doğru, hiçbir zaman onun olmasını istediği gibi biri olmamıştı, ama gururu ve onuru saflıktan olmamıştı.

Ve bu en büyük onurdu, yine de en garip olanıydı.

On Dört Aile Büyücülük Dünyası'nın sahip olduğu en eski geleneklerdendi, ama pek çoğu gibi, bu grup belli bir amaç için oluşturulmuş ama bir başkasını gerçekleştirmek için çarpıtılmıştı. Dünya'nın en güçlü ailelerinin birleşmesiyle, herkesin iyiliği için çalışmak üzere başlayan şey, sadece güç ve daha fazla güç arayan elit bir gruba dönüşmüştü. Sirius bu geleneğin varisi olmuştu. Eskisine değil.

Fakat şimdi, kaderinin beklenmedik değişimi ona tüm bunları değiştirme şansı vermişti. Son meclis toplantısı, Sterling Saturnius Black tarafından yönetilmiş, kıdemli ailenin kıdemli üyesi olarak, Black adını taşıyarak, tıpkı On Dört'ün kurucusunun bir zamanlar söylediği gibi. Seirios Black. Sirius kahkaha atma arzusuyla savaştı ve gideceği yere Cisimlenmek üzere asasını kaldırdı. İroniler hiçbir zaman bitmeyecek gibi görünüyordu-ama aniden, Dumbledore'u düşündü ve yaşlı adamın ona yıllar önce söylediği sözleri.

"Ne olduğunu biliyorum, Sirius ve bu anne babanın olmanı istediği kişi değil. Diğerlerini inandırmaya çalıştığın şey bile değil-ah, sen pervasız ve budalasın ve çocuk gibisin, ama yaptığın şey seni farklı kılıyor." On beş yaşındayken, müdüre korku dolu gözlerle bakmıştı, anlayamadan. Dumbledore devam etmişti: "Her zaman hatırla farklı olmak kötü değildir."

Ama bu On Dörtlerin sıradan bir buluşması değildi-onlar her on beş yılda bir olurdu ve en yakın zamanlı On Dörtler Meclisi 1984'de toplanmıştı. Bu daha nadir bir toplantıydı, On Dört Aile'den bir tanesinin soyu tükendiğinde yapılması gereken bir toplantı. Bu tip şeyler tarih boyunca olmuştu-orijinal On Dört aileden, sadece dördü kalmıştı ve toplamda on altı aile gelmiş ve gitmişti. On Dörtlerin kuruluşunun üzerinden tam olarak 683 yıl geçmişti ve hala orijinal ailelerin var olması mucizevîydi. Bir aile diğer bir ailenin üyesini öldürmesi olayı ilk değildi, ama ilk kez On Dört Aile'den biri diğerini tamamıyla ortadan kaldırmıştı.

Sirius dişlerini gıcırdattı sonra kendini durmaya zorladı. Eski kinleri gün yüzüne çıkarmanın zamanı değildi.-evet, Voldemort Bones ailesinin son üyesini öldürmüştü, ama o da On Dörtler'in arasındaydı. 1954'teki On Dörtler Meclisi'nin özel oyuyla izin almıştı ki bu da onun İkinci Ailenin hayatta kalan son üyesi olduğu anlamına geliyordu ve Sirius'un sağ tarafına oturacağı anlamına geliyordu.

En azından, diye düşündü kendi kendine son Black eski restoranın büyük giriş salonuna Cisimlenirken, solumda oturmayacak.

* * *

"Lord Black." Aynı siyah saçlı adam ona doğru reverans yaptı ve Sirius onu hemen hatırladı, Mr. Salamander'di. Salamander'in havadar ve açık ön salonu onun gelişiyle sessizleşmişti, bekleyen misafirlerin ve uşakların çoğu sessiz olmamak için çok çaba harcıyorlardı ki bu da ilgilerini daha da belli etti. Fakat Mr. Salamander her şeyin farkında görünüyordu, bu da Sirius'u hafifçe gülümsetti.

"Konuklarım geldi mi?" diye sordu içtenlikle.

"Evet. Sizi üstteki salonda bekliyorlar," diye yanıtladı restoran sahibi, göz kırpmadan-ama yine de, 1849'dan beri her On Dörtler Meclisi Salamander'de gerçekleşiyordu, ilk Büyücü Restoranının açılışından tam yedi yıl sonrasından itibaren. Salamander başka bir zarif reveransın ardından, yine aynı zariflikte bir el hareketiyle. "Beni izlerseniz eğer."

"Memnuniyetle."

Burada, tekrar eski ve resmi konuşma tarzını kullanıyor olması garipti-bu, Salamanders'ın ona çocukluğunu hatırlatmasından mı kaynaklanıyordu, yoksa sadece oynaması gereken rolün tüm gereklerini yerine getirme arzusundan mı? Sirius, kendi sorusunu cevaplamaya çalışırken dudağını ısırma isteğine karşı koydu, ama bu zor bir soruydu. Neler olacağını, Karanlık Lord, üç Ölüm Yiyen, on yedi yıldır görmediği bir teyze ve birçok uzaktan akraba ile beraber bir akşam yemeği yemeyi nasıl başaracağını düşünmüş olması gerekirdi. On Dört Aile'nin neredeyse her biri, geri kalanlarla bir şekilde ilişkiliydi, tuhaf bir şekilde, diğer safkan ailelerden çok farklı olsalar bile. Safkanlar, çocuklarının da öyle kalmasını istemek gibi sinir edici bir alışkanlığa sahiptiler, ama On Dörtler... farklıydılar. Farklı ailelerle yapılan evlilikler, birkaç aile dalını tamamen silmişti ve diğerleri de bundan derslerini almıştı. Böylece Sirius, Marvoloların son üyesiyle nasıl bir akrabalık ilişkisi olduğunu öğreniyordu, neyse ki bu uzaktan akrabalıktı. Eğer bir kuzene uzaktan akraba diyebilirsen, diye düşündü, sonra bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Kapılar açılıyordu.

İçeri girdiğinde, mermer masanın etrafında oturuyorlardı ve onu karşılamak için ayağa kalktılar. On iki kıdemli üye, elbette, onu her birinin sol dirseğinin yanında Wreyern'ın en iyi beyaz şarabından bir kadeh, sessizlik içinde beklemişlerdi. Şatafatlı parşömen ruloları, siyah mermer masanın üzerine yerleştirilmişti ve altın renkli yazı, masanın altın renkli kakmalarıyla mükemmel bir uyum sağlıyordu. Henüz yemeğe dair herhangi bir ipucu yoktu, ama bu da bir gelenekti. En yeni aile onlara tanıştırılana kadar bir şey yemezlerdi.

Fakat bu On Dörtler Meclisi, On Dört'ün geleneksel buluşmalarından biraz farklıydı. Aileler her on beş yılda bir, bir araya geldiklerinde, her soyun kıdemli bir üyesi kendisinin seçtiği bir varisi getirirdi-tıpkı Sterling Black'in dokuz yaşındaki Sirius'u 1969'da onun ilk On Dörtler Meclisine getirdiği gibi. O güne dair bildiği, hatırladığı ve Seirios'tan beri her Black tarafından tutulan kayıtlardan okuduğu kadarıyla gelenekleri ne kadar seviyorsa -eski olanlar, çarpıtılmış olanlar değil-onlardan bir o kadar da nefret ediyordu.

O odaya girerken, on iki çift göz onu izledi ama o, oturma planını kafasında çabucak kurup dikdörtgen biçiminde olan masanın diğer ucuna doğru giderken hiç korkmadı. Oturma planı, elbette, her açıdan doğru düzenlenmişti-her birey öncelik sırasına göre düzenlenmişti, daha eski olan ailelerin üyeleri Sirius'a daha yakın oturacak şekilde. Yani, sağında Marvolo, solunda Malfoy ve karşısında James'in sandalyesi vardı. James, ne yazık ki, masanın diğer tarafında, Sirius'a uzak olan köşede, Snape'in yanına yerleştirilmişti. Snape demirbaşlardandı, Osborne Blackwood'un karşısındaki uçta ve neyse ki Sirius'tan uzakta.

Salamander'ın ortadan kaybolduğunu görerek sandalyesinin arkasında biraz durakladı. Yavaşça, Sirius ellerini sandalyenin arkasında birleştirdi ve diğerlerini inceledi.

"Şimdi, On Dört Aile'nin yenilenmesi amacıyla toplanan," dedi ağırbaşlı bir şekilde, "Elli Altıncı On Dörtler Meclisi'ni göreve çağırıyorum. Kaybımızın yasını tutuyoruz,"-Bizim tarafımızdan katledilen, demedi-"ve yüzlerimizi geleceğe çeviriyoruz. Oturun."

Sandalyeler öyle yumuşak bir halının üstünde sürtünmedi, ama diğerleri emri üzerine onu izleyerek sessizce oturdular. Sirius'un sağındaki ürkünç bir çift kırmızı göz, onun omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti yolladı, ama o canavarı görmemezlikten gelmeye kararlıydı, karşılık olarak sol eli sancısa bile. Bu ne yeri ne de zamanıydı ve Sirius Voldemort'un küstahlığı bile bir nedenden ötürü yaptığından şüphe etti. Buna cüret edemeyecek kadar büyücü geleneklerine âşıktı.

"Bu geceki asıl amacımız yeni bir ailenin On Dört'e kabulü," diye devam etti Sirius. "Dışarıda kalan en rütbeli aileler Longbottom, Avery ve Flint. İlk olarak Longbottom'u gözden geçireceğiz."

O konuşurken, on üç parşömen rulosu Longbottom soyağacını ve tüm aile tarihini ortaya sererek açıldı. Üyelerin çoğu hemen onları incelemeye başladı; okuyor, ya da okuyormuş gibi yapıyorlardı, ama Rodolphus Lestrange ve Stephen Hoppner buna zahmet bile etmemişti. Bunun yerine, gözlerini Sirius'a, meydan okumasını beklercesine diktiler. Ama Sirius yapmadı; bu onların seçimi ve onların kaybıydı. Bir Black bile On Dörtler'i herhangi bir şeye zorlayamazdı.

Sirius sessizlik içinde diğerlerini inceledi. Voldemort'un sağında Cornelia Crouch -On Dörtler'in en genç üyesiydi, oturduğu sandalye kendisine ölen dayısı ve kuzeninden miras kalmıştı- okurken dudağını çiğniyor, her sözcüğü dikkatle değerlendiriyordu. Annesi de babası da ölmüştü, Sirius biliyordu; anne tarafının akrabaları tarafından büyütülmüştü. Ama besbelli ki Cornelia, Meclisin bir üyesi olmanın getirdiği zorunlulukları çok iyi anlıyordu. Onun yanında Snape, her zamanki gibi ifadesizdi, James de öyle. James'in sağında Alfred Lichtenstein oturuyordu, en yaşlı üyeydi, iki yüz yaşına yaklaşıyordu ve Sirius onun bir başka toplantıya katılabileceğinden emin değildi.

Boş sandalyeyi atladıktan sonra, kendinden emin bir şekilde oturmakta olan yakışıklı Lance Delacour geliyordu. Yarı-Veela'ydı ve bu belli oluyordu, ama aynı zamanda Fransa'nın en ünlü İksir Ustalarından biriydi, Severus Snape'e bile rakip olabileceği söyleniyordu. Hala Sirius'a ters ters bakmakta olan Rodolphus Lestrange'ın yanında oturuyordu -Bellatrix'in kocası, odaya girerken kişisel husumetlerini ve savaşı bir kenara bırakmayan tek kişiydi. Bella için büyük bir hayal kırıklığı olmalı, diye düşündü Sirius. Kesinlikle aptal değil, ama akıllı da sayılmaz ve onun isteyeceği gibi kontrollü de değil. Rodolphus'un yanında, kâğıtları okumayan diğer şahıs, Stephen Hoppner vardı, şimdi dikkati dağılmış bir şekilde boşluğa bakıyordu. Azkaban'da esir düşüşünün ardından etkin olmayan bir Seherbazdı, bir zamanlar Sirius'un arkadaşıydı ve Voldemort'un baş işkencecilerinden birinin yanına oturmak onu sinirlendiriyor olmalıydı. Ama bunun onun parşömeni okumamasıyla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Stephen, Alice Longbottom'ın kuzeniydi ve muhtemelen yazılan tüm bilgiyi zaten biliyordu.

Onun yanında, masanın diğer ucunda Osborne Blackwood oturuyordu, bir zamanlar James'in şifacısı olan Martha'nın erkek kardeşi. Savaşta hangi tarafı tuttuğunu kimse bilmiyordu, ama Sirius'un onun aileyi ön planda tuttuğundan şüphe ediyordu... On Dörtlerden bir başka aile gibi. Yapmak zorunda kaldığımız şeyler garip. Onun yanında ise Morgan Montague oturuyordu, ince güzel ve siyahlar içinde ciddi bir görünümü vardı. Onun sağında Sirius'un öz teyzesi Lydia Vablatsky vardı. Lydia Sirius'a annesi olabilecek kadar benziyordu ki Aurelia Vablatsky-Black'in ablası olduğu düşünüldüğünde, bu hiç de şaşırtıcı değildi. Ne yazık ki, benzerlikler görüntüyle bitmiyordu-iki kardeş birbirlerine çok benziyorlardı ve Sirius'un teyzesiyle ilgili anılarının, annesiyle ilgili olanlardan çok daha iyi olduğu söylenemezdi. Son olarak, Sirius'un solunda Lucius Malfoy vardı, onun varlığı Sirius'un öfkelenmesine yol açabilirdi, eğer Sirius'un umutsuzca özlediği birine şaşırtıcı biçimde benziyor olmasaydı. Yakın akrabası Rodolphus'un aksine Lucius, parşömeni yakından inceliyordu, büyük ihtimalle ikna edici bir tartışma konusu aramaktaydı.

Sirius düşünceyi kafasından kovmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. Bazı ailelerin On Dörtler'de yer alması daha önce de reddedilmişti, biliyordu. Ravenclaw 1309'da, Bane'in kendi soyunun Rowena Ravenclaw'un evlilik dışı oğlu David'den geldiği iddiasıyla reddedilmişti. Ravenclaw'un On Dörtlere girmesi 1602'yi bulmuştu ve bu bile çok tartışılmıştı. Aynı şekilde Ivan, 1600'de reddedilmiş, iki sene sonra da On Dörtlere alınmıştı. Meliflua 1882'de reddedilmiş ve kalıcı olarak değerlendirmekten men edilmişti ama bu On Dörtlerin içinde ittifak halinde verilen oylardan kaynaklanmıştı ve bunun üzerine sorunlar çıkmıştı.

Bugün, bu önceliklerden hiçbirinin bir şey ifade etmeyeceğini umalım, diye düşündü Sirius kendi kendine, kendini böyle karanlık düşüncelerden çekip almaya çalışarak. Avery soyu, çok kötü bir "ikinci seçenek" olmamakla birlikte, (ölü bir erkek kardeş ve (evlenenene kadar) Jessica) Flintleri katmak, On Dörtlere Voldemort'un hatırı sayılır müttefiklerini eklemek demekti ki bu da Meclisin ilginç uzlaşmasının dengesini bozabilirdi-ama zamanı gelmişti. Yaşlı Lichtenstein bile okumayı bırakmıştı.

"Kanıtlar, Longbottomlar'ın uygun yaş, safkanlık ve mirasa sahip oldukları gerçeğini destekliyor." dedi Sirius. "Söz konusu bir tartışma veya itiraz var mı?"

Elbette vardı. Tek soru, sözü önce kimin alacağıydı.

"Onların tavrından bahsetmeyi es geçtin, kuzen," Bunun Rodolphus Lestrange olduğunu tahmin etmeliydi, tam olarak kuzeni değildi, ama insanı hasta edecek kadar yakındı.

Neyse ki, Malfoy bile onun bu aptallığı için dönüp ona baktı ki bu Sirius'un gülmek istemesine neden oldu. Ölüm Yiyen politikaları cani ve tutkuluydu-her Slytherin toplantısında uygulandığı gibi ve yaşlı "Moldy Roldy"nin on dört yaşındaymış gibi davrandığı için görmezden gelindiğini görmek güzeldi. Her şeye rağmen. Bazı şeyler, Sirius sessizce mırıldandı, Rodolphus'a vereceği cevabın üzerinde düşünürken, değişmiyor işte. Cevaplama gereği, masanın karşısından gri gözleriyle ters ters bakan Lydia Vablatsky tarafından karşılandı.

"Tavır, genç adam, On Dörtlerin amaçları doğrultusunda iki şekilde tanımlanır. Onurlu veya onursuz.-"

"Size teşekkür ediyorum, Leydi Vablatsky, benim adıma fikrimin özünü belirttiğiniz için," Rodolphus onun sözünü aptalca kesti. "Görüldüğü gibi, Longbottomlar tavır hakkındaki standartları karşılayacak kadar onurlu bir biçimde yaşamakta başarısız-"

"Saçmalık." diye homurdandı Hoppner, gözlerini devirerek. "Sana karşı olmaları, onların onursuz olarak nitelendirmesi için yeterli bir neden değil. Senin inanışlarını destekleyecek cesarete sahip olmaları en yüksek dereceli onurun bir belirtisi."

"Yanlış inanışlar mı? Aptalca seçimler mi? Bulanıklara onursuzca ve küçük düşürücü destek mi?" diye karşılık verdi Rodolphus. "Bunun neresi onurlu?"

"Daha da önemlisi, böylesi kan hainlerini aramıza alarak mı böyle bir örnek teşkil etmek istiyoruz?" diye ekledi Blackwood, Cornelia Crouch'un ağzının bir karış açılmasına sebep olarak. Cornelia, anında kızardı ve cevap vermeye hazırlandı, ancak Malfoy'un ağır ağır giriştiği konuşma, onun sesini bastırdı.

"Altı yüz yıldan fazla bir süredir, On Dört Aile, birliğimizi ve safkanlığımızı garanti altına alarak güçlü varlığını korumuştur," diye mırıldandı. "Bunca yılın geleneği böylesine kolay bir şekilde görmezden gelinemez-sayımızı artırmak için kendi inançlarımıza saygısızlık mı etmeliyiz?"

"Kendi adına konuş," diye homurdandı Montague, karanlık gözleri tehlike pırıltılarıyla parlayarak."Longbottomlar, buradaki birçok aile gibi, çok eski bir soy ve tarih, onların Büyücülük geleneklerinin güçlü destekçileri olduğunu kanıtladı."

"İşlerine geldiğinde," diye atıldı Blackwood.

"Sen-" diye başladı Hoppner.

"Bu kadarı yeter," Sirius onun sözünü kesti. "Eğer yapamıyorsak-"

"Sen kimsin de konuşuyorsun, kan haini?" Rodolphus onun sözünü kesti öfkeyle. "Burada daimi bir mevkiye sahipmişsin gibi konuşmaya çalışıyorsun. Kendini önemli mi sanıyorsun, kuzen? Senin kararının yeterli olup olmadığını umursadığımızı mı sanıyorsun? Longbottomlar'dan daha kötüsün, pislik. Sınıfına hıyanet ettin."

"Hainlerden mi bahsediyorsun, işkenceci?" Lydia Vablatsky sordu dokunaklı bir şekilde, gümüş rengi kaşları çaresizce kalkarak.

Rodolphus nutuğunu bitirdiğinde, Sirius gülümsemesine engel olmaya çalışıyordu, ama Vablatsky'nin tepkisi onu şaşırtmıştı. Öz annesi kuzeninin bu görüşlerini desteklerdi, ama Lydia kardeşinden tamamen farklıydı. Bu yüzden, Lydia'nın öz oğlu, ölen bir Ölüm Yiyen, Rodolphus'un yakın bir arkadaşıydı... ama görünüşe bakılırsa, o Voldemort'un yandaşlarından biri değildi. Eski moda, geleneksel ve kibirli olmasına rağmen, belki de Sirius'un ailesinde küçük bir mantık molekülüne sahip birileri vardı.

"Ben-"

"Vazgeç, Rodolphus," Soğuk bir ses, masadaki neredeyse herkesi ürküterek araya girdi. Sirius, dehşet içinde sıçrama isteğine karşı koydu-bu hayatında o sesin acı veya savaş habercisi olmadığı tek zamandı.

Ölüm Yiyen, Sirius'a öfkeli bakışlar atmaya devam ederek, ancak lorduyla göz göze gelmeye cesaret edemeyerek anında sessizleşti. Acı, Sirius'un kolunda yeniden karıncalandı ama Sirius, sağından oturan adama dönüp başını evet anlamında sallamak için kendini zorladı. "Teşekkürler, Lord Marvolo."

Eski hitap şekilleri varlıklarını On Dörtlerde hala koruyordu-Muggleların unvan adını verdikleri şeylerle bir alakaları olmamasına rağmen, bu en eski aileler Büyücülük dünyasının asalet örneğiydi. Sirius, bu formaliteye diğerleri kadar inanmadığı halde, pozisyonunun farkındaydı. Ve Voldemort'a Marvolo diye hitap etmek, bir şekilde uygarlığı kolaylaştırıyordu.

"Benim için bir zevk." Bu sözler, Voldemort'un ağzından duyulduğunda kulağa gerçekten acayip geliyordu. Kolu seğirecek gibi oldu ama Sirius onu görmezden gelerek devam etti.

"Lordlarım, Leydilerim, konudan ayrılmış bulunuyoruz. Diğerlerinin çok... düzgün biçimde dile getirdikleri gibi, On Dört Aile olmalı ve bu tip ufak tefek çekişmelerin üzerinde, varlığını sürdürmekte." Rodolphus'un tam olarak bunu kastetmediğine emindi, ama özü anlaşılmıştı. "Hepimiz bu duvarların arkasında kızışan savaşın farkındayız. Çoğumuz, bu mekânı terk eder etmez bu savaşa yeniden dâhil olacak. Ancak bu savaşın şu anda bir önemi yok. On Dördüncü Aile'yi seçmek için buradayız. Şimdi bir oylama yapacağız."

Zor olan yolu seçerek sağına baktı. Voldemort'un ilk hareketi, onun takipçilerinin nasıl hareket edeceğinin de bir göstergesi olacaktı. "Lord Marvolo, rehberliğinize minnettarız."

Midesi, bulantı hissiyle bükülmeye çalıştı, ama Sirius bu hissi kovdu. Onların dünyası, kendine sürekli hatırlattığı gibi, her zaman bu şekilde olmamıştı. Ve ortada değişime dair en ufak bir şans varsa, bu, o odadaki bireylerle başlayacaktı-bazıları, elbette, hiçbir zaman bağnaz inançlarından vazgeçmeyecekti. Buna rağmen, diğerleri, bir fark yaratabilirdi. Kaderi değiştirebilirlerdi.

"Onur duydum, Lord Black," diye yanıtladı diğeri yumuşakça... ama sesinde hala gizli bir gerilim vardı, bir şekilde-

"Biliyorsun seninle yolunun her adımında savaşacağım."

"Evet, yapacaksın. Ama neden?"

Anı.

"Çünkü sen umut gibi şeyleri anlamıyorsun."diye boğuldu diğeri ve kirli dişlerinin arasından kan fışkırdı, ama sesindeki onca acıya rağmen yanıt şaşırtıcı derecede huzurluydu. "Ya da arkadaşlık..."

"Birini ölüme terk eden bir arkadaşlık değil mi?" Gülmek istedi, fakat kendini buna zorlayamadı.

"Ben seçimlerimi yaptım," diye fısıldadı.

Artık gülümsemeyi başarmıştı, ama bu boş hissettirdi. Öfke içinde kabardı ve o nedenini olduğunu bilmiyordu. Anlamsız itaatsizlik onu çoğunlukla şaşırtmıştı... ama bu adamınki değil. Artık değil. Artık anlamsız değildi. "Ve artık onlarla yaşıyorsun. Benimle."

Sirius göz kırptı, anının bir göz kırpışıyla geçtiği açıktı, ama duygular sinirini bozdu. Aniden, diğerlerinin izlediğini, en azılı düşmanının sağında oturduğunu hatırlayarak, gergin vücudunu rahatlamaya zorladı-

Kalem kâğıda çiziktirdi.

'Ayrıca eğer aynı şekilde devam edersem onu kırabileceğimi sanmıyorum... Ondan çok etkilendim, bunu da itiraf ediyorum. O bana karşı duran ilk kişi.'

Kimin anılarıydı bunlar?

İstemeden de olsa, Sirius sağına baktı ve ona bakan ürkmüş -hayır, korkmuş- bir çift kırmızı göz gördü. Bir an için, yanan kırmızının altında mavilik gördüğünü sandı, ama o da korkuyla birlikte kayboldu. Aynı anda, iki ifade de bir kez daha boş ve dikkatli hale gelerek hiçliğe gömüldü. Kimse bu değiş tokuşu fark etmemiş miydi? Sirius masanın etrafına kaçamak bir bakış attı, ama hiçbir şey göremedi. Gerçekten bu kadar hızlı mı olmuştu? Voldemort devam etti ve soğuk sesi aynı şekilde devam etti. Bu sadece benim hayal gücüm mü?

"Gelenek, saflık ve soy bunların hepsinin üstünde göz önüne alınmalı," diye ilan etti. "Longbottomlar uygun."

Sirius bir tartışma beklemiyordu, ama Rodolphus bekliyordu ve öfkeyle kızardı.-sadece Voldemort ona döndüğü anda korkudan soldu. "İtirazın mı var?" diye sordu Karanlık Lord küçümseyerek.

"Hayır, Lordum," diye mırıldandı Ölüm Yiyen, masanın üstüne bakarak. Lydia Vablatsky homurdandı, Sirius onun ne düşündüğünü biliyordu. Bellatrix tartışabilirdi, Rodolphus buna cüret etmedi. Zaten, Bella her zaman kocasından daha güçlü olmuştu, iki Lestrange'den de güçlü olmuştu, eğer bu önemliyse. Kadınların On Dörtler Meclisine sadece kızlık soyadlarını taşırken girebilmeleri bir utanç kaynağıydı-Vablatsky'nin orda olmasının tek nedeni bile babasız bir çocuğun doğumuyla ortaya çıkacak olan utancı önlemek amacıyla hiç evlenmemiş olmasıydı. Tabii ki, On Dört'ün kıdemli bir üyesinin böyle bir şey yapması bir ilk değildi; iki çocuk babası olan ve bir üçüncüyü istemeyen Julius Malfoy'a yardım etmişti.

Kimse ölen Alexander Vablatsky'nin Lucius ve Julia Malfoy'un yarı kardeşi olduğunu belirtmedi. Öyle şeyler söylenmezdi.

"İki kişi onayladı. Şimdi kalanınız için oylama yapacağım," dedi Sirius, tartışmanın kontrolünü yeniden kazanarak. "Lord Malfoy?"

Her zamanki gibi Lucius'un cevabı aristokratça kesindi. "Uygun, şüphesiz."

"Leydi Vablatsky?"

"Uygun."

"Leydi Montague?"

"Uygun."

Ve böylece oylama başladı Öncelikle Sirius, On Dört ailenin reislerinin hepsine sırayla, yüzlerini dikkatle izleyerek, sordu. Bazıları, Lestrange gibi, sadece zorunda olduklarından onayladılar-Rodolphus'ta bundan kaçınmak için ne zekâ ne de cesaret vardı. Fakat Snape, öyle değildi ve onaylamadı, eğer Neville Longbottom gibi birinin varis olarak bu soylu konseye girmesine izin verilirse On Dört'ün geleceği için olan korkularından bahsederek. Sirius birkaç gözün karşılık olarak kısıldığını gördü ve Snape'in rolünü çok iyi oynadığını itiraf etmek zorunda kaldı. Onun genç Longbottom'a olan nefreti, Hogwarts'ın dışında bile, iyi biliniyordu, yine de çok şükür pek az kişi Hogwarts günlerinde Snape ve Frank Longbottom arasında olan garip arkadaşlığı hatırlıyordu... Bu kişiler de neden bu Ölüm Yiyen'in Longbottomlar'ın On Dörtler'e girişine bu kadar karşı çıktığını merak etmiş olabilirdi.

Yani, sanırım hepimizin oynayacak rolleri var, diye düşündü Sirius sessizce.

Montague, Crouch ve Hoppner da onayladı. Blackwood çekimserdi, açıkça Karanlık Lord'un gazabından çekiniyordu ve Sirius'u acaba Osborne'da mı Ölüm Yiyenlerin sınıfına katıldı mı diye düşündürdü-ya da düşünmüştü, en azından bu fikirle ilgileniyordu. James, tabi ki, kabul etti ve Lichtenstein de. En son somurtan Delacour vardı ama sonunda o da kabul etti. Fakat Sirius, yarı Veela Fransız'ı izlemeye yemin etti. Gözlerinde rahatsız edici bir şey vardı.

Sirius ayağa kalktı. "On bir onay, bir karşıt ve bir de çekimser oyla Longbottom ailesi On Dört'e katılma hakkı kazanmış bulunuyor. On Dörtler Meclisi bir saat içinde On Dördüncü aileyi karşılamak üzere yeniden toplanacak."

* * *

Frank ve Alice'in paylaştığı geniş karargâhın kapısı tıklatıldığında görmeyi umduğu son kişi Sirius Black'ti. Dahası tertemiz, kendine çeki düzen vermiş ve şık bir Sirius Black geleceğini ummuyordu. Siyah ve lacivert ipekten pahalı cübbeler giymiş bir şekilde, Sirius artık daha çok bir Black gibi görünüyordu, Frank'in onu daha önce gördüğünü hiç anımsayamadığı bir şekilde. Genç Seherbaz'ı Hogwarts'tan beri tanıyordu ve her zaman Sirius'un yılmaz bir şekilde kötü ailesinin istediği kişi olmayı reddetmesine özenmişti. Ama şimdi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde o rolü tamamen yerine getiriyordu-özellikle Avalon'daki bir Seherbaz için.

O konuşamadan, Sirius çok resmi ve eski moda bir reverans yaptı."Meclis için bir davetiye taşıyorum," dedi yavaşça."On Dört'ün."

"On D-"

Frank, Sirius'un ikisinin arasında tuttuğu mühürlü parşömeni katladı ve göz kırptı. Büyücülük Dünyası'nın en eski aileleri tarafından oynanan statü oyunlarıyla hiç ilgilenmemişti. (kendisininki dâhil), ama o da çok eski bir büyücü ailesinden safkan bir büyücüydü. Frank'in ailesinin statüsünden uzun zamandır haberi vardı, şehir dışında olduklarını da biliyordu, On Dört'ten sadece bir adım uzakta, ama yinede asla onların arasında değillerdi.

"Bones'lar," dedi Frank yavaşça, onların ölümlerini çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Fakat bunun ne anlaman geldiğini unutmuştu.

"Evet." Sirius'un sesi garip bir şekilde uzaktı, ama mektuba doğru başını salladı, mühürlenmişti. Frank bir anda kendisininkinden çok daha eski bir ailenin amblemini fark etti. Black mührü. Mektubu alarak, açtı ve okudu:

**23 Eylül 1992 tarihinde, öğleden sonra saat onda düzenlenecek olan On Dörtler Meclisi'ne On Dörtler Meclisi'ne katılmanız rica edilmektedir.**

**Belirtilen kişinin eli ve hareketiyle:**

**İlk aileden**

**Sirius Black**

"Eğer reddedersen sıradaki aile Avery," dedi Sirius yavaşça. "Dünyamız korku ve karanlık tarafından yeterince ezildi. Ben On Dört'lerin bunları yansıtmasına izin vermezdim."

İlk aileden. Frank Sirius'u daha önce hiç böyle görmemişti-hiç bu kadar soğukkanlı, bu kadar kendine hâkim, bu kadar kontrollü. Onu hep Hogwarts'ta kendisinden dört yıl geride olan küstah ve pervasız çocuk olarak hatırlardı ve bir Seherbaz gibi davranabilmek için gerekli nitelikleri taşıyan. Her zaman harika olmuştu, ama Sirius aynı zamanda isyankâr olduğu kadar öngörülemezdi de. Şimdi onda farklı bir şey vardı, açgözlü bir şey.

Frank yavaşça baş salladı, zihni deli gibi çalışıyordu. Sirius'taki değişiklikleri anlamaya çalışmış olsa da, aklına başka bir fikir geldi. "O, orada mı?"

"Evet."

Mavi gözler sakindi, çok sakin. Bir şey mi atlamıştı ya da bir şey mi olmuştu?

"Geleceğim," diye yanıtladı Frank yavaşça. "Nasıl bir fark yaratabileceğimi bilmiyorum ama yapabilirim, ama belki de..." Yutkundu. "Belki de."

Sirius'un hafif baş sallayışı garip bir yanıttı, ama Frank içinde bir şeyin ürperdiğini hissetti. Bir şey vardı, anlayamayacağı bir his, bir şeyin değiştiğinin hissi. Bu neredeyse dünya tersine dönmüş ve sonra tekrar kendi yerine dönmüş gibiydi.

Gözleri Sirius'unkilerle karşılaştı ve Frank gördü. Sirius biliyordu.

Diğer adamın sesi sakindi.

"Öyleyse başlasın."

_Çeviren: elmind, Dame, stupefy00_


	36. Bölüm 36: Sahte Alevler İçinde

Bölüm Otuz Altı: Sahte Alevler İçinde

24 Eylül.

Son gün.

Tonks gülümsemeden edemedi. Neredeyse dört aydır bugün için çalışmıştı, terlemişti, kanamıştı ve savaşmıştı. Sık sık, asla bitmeyeceğini düşünmüştü - son testlerinin ortasında bile o anın yıllar kadar uzak olduğunu düşünüyordu. Şu anda, her şeye rağmen, oradaydılar; 4904 numaralı Seherbaz Adayı Sınıfı'nın öğrencileri bunu başarmışlardı. Bir saat içinde, Rehberleri tarafından seçilmiş olacak ve yolculuklarının son görevi başlayacaktı.

Dana, Tonks'un dirseğini yakalayarak "Burada olduğumuzda zar zor inanabiliyorum." diye fısıldadı.

Tonks'un gülümsemesi büyüdü. "Ben de öyle."

Adaylar bir küme halinde sırtlarını göle dönerek Eğitim Sahası 2'de durdular. Karşılarında aktif Seherbazlar duruyordu, Tonks sadece onlardan 18 tanesini sayabilmişti, adaylar on dokuz kişiydiler. Bu birinin Rehber alamayacağı anlamına mı geliyordu? Tonks yutkundu ve bir anda kendini daha fazla gülümseyemez buldu. Toplamda yirmi aday olmalıydı ve Alexander Fisher'ın eğitimlerinin arifesinde gitmeyi seçmemesi gerekiyordu. Savaşmak için hiç kalbi kalmamıştı. Avalon'un yerini ve amacını saklı tutmak için, sıkı bir hafıza büyüsüne isteyerek boyun eğmişti, ama Tonks onun nereye kaçtığını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği şey gittiğiydi ve Sınıf 4904 onun ayrılışından dolayı hala şoktaydı.

En çok zorlanan June'du, biliyordu. June Whitenack Alexander'a diğer herkesten daha fazla yakındı. O kadar yakındı ki diğer adaylar eğitim bittikten sonra onlara ne olacağını merak etmeye başlamışlardı. Şimdi, Oscar Whitenack'in küçük kız kardeşi uzak ve kafası karışmıştı, ihanete uğramakla endişeli olmanın ortasında takılıp kalmıştı. Alexander tek bir kelime etmeden çekip gitmişti, basitçe kayıplara karıştı ve kimse Hestia Jones gelip de Alexander'ın gece ona uğrayıp Seherbazları sonsuza kadar terk ettiğini söyleyene kadar onun ayrıldığını bilmedi.

Dana dirseğiyle dürttü. "İyi misin?"

"Evet." dedi Tonks düşüncelerinden ayrılarak. "Sadece düşünüyordum."

"Evet, çok, çok uzaklardaydın." diye cevapladı arkadaşı. "Bu sabah Cornelia'nın olduğu gibi."

"Şaka yapma." Tonks nefes aldı. Bu da başka bir gizemdi. Önceki akşam Cornelia ortadan kaybolmuştu. Eğitmenler bile bunun nedenini bilmiyormuş gibi gözüküyorlardı. Alexander'ın tersine, saat gece yarısını gösterdiğinde dönmüştü, sarsılmış gözüküyordu ama sağlığı yerindeydi. Ayrıca çok sessiz kalıyordu ve kahvaltı boyunca düşünceli bir şekilde hayallere dalıyordu. Direk bir soru sorulmadan cevaplamıyordu. Şimdi Tonks, Cornelia'yı Horace ve Jason'ın arasında durmuş, Jason'ın yaptığı egoistik bir yoruma gülümserken görüyordu.

Bölüm Dört'ün adayları garip bir gruptu ama zamanla birleştiler. Jason şüphesiz bir şekilde küstah, aşırı güvenli ve biraz da ben-merkezci kalırken, daha önceki üstünlüğünden ayrılmış ve sınıfını birinci bitirmek için sıkı çalışmıştı. En çok değişen muhtemelen Cornelia'ydı; ağırbaşlı, sessiz ve geleneksel bir On dört Aile üyesinden yaratıcı ve açık görüşlü birine dönüşmüştü. Hala doğal zarafetini korumayı ve kendinden emin olmayı başarabiliyordu ki bu da Tonks'un başarmayı dilediği bir şeydi. Horace da daha kendinden emin gözüküyordu- Avalon'da geçirdiği zaman, omuzlarındaki bir Muggle'dan doğma Slytherin olmanın ağırlığını hafifletmişe benziyordu. Tabi ki hala düpedüz bir sinsiydi ama sinsilik Seherbazlar için iyi bir özellikti ve sınıfını ikinci olarak bitirmek için sinsiliğini kullanmıştı, June Whitenack ve Alain Brittingham'ı kıl payı farkla atlamıştı. En az değişen de muhtemelen Dana idi- hala neşeli, çalışkan ve tamamıyla aşırı cesurdu - ama bir şekilde bölümünün yerel risk-alıcısı olmuştu, bu da Cornelia'nın tedbirini ve Horace'ın inceliğini dengeliyordu.

Bir şekilde yakın olmaya başladılar. Ah, Jason hala Cornelia'yı kurtaran herkesi deli ediyordu ( ve Tonks Jason'ın sakin ve güzel eski-Slytherin'i fırsat buldukça diğerlerinden daha çok usandırdığından şüpheliydi), ama onlar bir takımdı. Ne olursa olsun birlikte durmalıydılar, durmalılar. Stres, acı ve baskı, aralarındaki bağı yedi yıl boyunca Hogwarts'daki eski sınıf arkadaşlarıyla oluşturmaya çalıştığı bağdan daha derin bir hale getirdi. Onlar önemsiz arkadaşlardı. Aday arkadaşları ise daha fazlasıydı.

Ani bir sessizlik toplanmış adaylardan ve Seherbazlardan oluşan bir kalabalığı yardı ve Tonks'un başını kaldırmasına sebep oldu. Sirius Black öne bir adım attı, koyu mavi cüppesi hafif bir rüzgârda etrafında dalgalanıyordu. Boğazını temizledi ama buna gerek yoktu. Herkes zaten ona gözlerini dikmişti.

"Artık hepiniz birer Seherbazsınız." dedi sessizce. "Soyunuzu, ailenizi, arkadaşlarınızı ya da geçmişinizi önemsemiyoruz. Eskide kalmış sadakatlerin burada yeri yok; eski Binaların ya da mirasların ayrımı burada yok. Hepiniz eşit durumdasınız. Hepiniz Seherbazsınız.

"Büyücülük Dünyasının yüzde birinin onda biri sizin üzerinde ilerlemeyi seçtiğiniz yolu seçiyor. Eğer en iyisi olmasaydınız burada olmazdınız. Karanlık ve aydınlığın arasındaki bariyer olmayı seçen az kişiden birisiniz. Seçmiş olduğunuz yol, sizi ölümden çok daha büyük bir şeyle nadiren ödüllendirir. Yanımda-" Kütüphane'nin bir yanını eliyle gösterdi ve isimler sağındaki duvarda yavaşça belirmeye başladı "-Anı Duvarı var. Üstüne kazılmış olan isimler sizden önce gelenler ve karanlık karşısında savaşırken düşenler. Çok azı yaptığınız seçimi anlayacak, şimdi durduğunuz yerde durmuş olalar hariç."

Tonks daha önce bu isimleri görmemişti, orada olduklarını bile bilmiyordu. Birdenbire, bunun son işaret olduğunun farkına vardı. Başlamıştı.

"Eğer istatistikler güvenilecek bir şey ise," diye devam etti Sirius düz bir şekilde, "çoğunuz öleceksiniz. Ama eğer gelenek güvenilecek bir şeyse, son derece cesur bir şekilde yapacaksınız ve belki de en önemlisi olarak. bir fark yaratacaksınız. Bir defa bu yeri terk ettiğiniz zaman, çoğu, davranışlarınızın anlamsız olduğunu iddia edecek, savaşın savaşmaya değmeyeceğini ama bu isimler bu sözdeki yalanı ispatlıyor. Hiç değilse, fedakârlıklarını onurlandırın. Onların devam edemediği yerde devam edin ve Seherbazların uzun çizgisindeki gelecek nesil olun.

"Roma İmparatorluğu'ndan beri, Seherbazlar Büyücülük türünün içindeki masumları korudu. İpi ele aldık ve karanlığın güçlerini en güçlü hallerinde olmalarına rağmen savdık. Bugün, bir adım ileri atacak ve o sorumlulukların farkına, Rehber'inizin yanında farkına varacaksınız."

Yavaşa, cüppesinden bir parşömen çıkardı ve adaylar nefeslerini bunu bekliyorlarmış gibi tuttular. Tonks omurgasında bir ürperti hissetti - işte o an. Gelecek seneyi kiminle geçireceğini, kimin yanında savaşacağını, kimden öğreneceğini ve kime bakarak ondan daha iyisini yapmaya çalışacağını öğrenmek üzereydi. Lütfen Jones olmasın, diye düşündü çaresizce. Onunla bir sene daha geçirmek zorunda kalırsam gözlerimi bir çay fincanıyla doldururum. Tonks neredeyse kendi düşüncesine gülecekti. Hestia Jones'a büyük bir saygı duyuyordu, ama genç kadın kişiliklerinin uymadığından emindi. Jones basitçe çok... basmakalıptı, Tonks'u zaten Nymphadora diye çağırmaya çalışmıştı.

"Clearwater, Jason." Sirius konuşurken Hestia Jones bir adım öne çıktı, Tonks'un da mutluluktan uçmasına sebep oldu. Jason'la mükemmel bir uyum oluştururlardı - egosundaki delikleri doldurmak için yeterince iğneleyiciydi ve öyle sertti ki, Jones bile arkada kalmamak için problem yaşayabilirdi. Daha da önemlisi, Jason'la eşleşmesi şunu gösteriyordu ki Tonks Jones'la olmayacaktı ve bu da canına minnetti!

Jones, Jason'la el sıkıştı ve birlikte bir kenara gittiler.

"Smeltings, Horace." Jessica Avery bir adım öne gitti ve Tonks Horace ileri yürürken onun omuzlarına bir şaplak indirdi ve sırıttı. Görünüşte, bu ikili ilginç bir kombinasyon oluşturuyordu; ölmüş bir Ölüm Yiyen'in kız kardeşi ve yaşadığı bilinen tek Muggle doğumlu Slytherin pek de uymuyordu ama Tonks onların çok fazla benzediğini biliyordu. Düşünebileceğinden çok fazla Slytherin Seherbazlara katılmıştı ve bu ikili de bir çeşitti.

"Whitenack, June." Kıvrak sarışın Rehberiyle tanışmak için öne zıpladı ve Adam Macmillan kızın bedenini neredeyse cüceleştiriyordu. Macmillan özellikle uzun değildi tabi ki ama June iyi gününde 1.60 cm olabilmeyi başarıyordu - eğer kalın tabanlı botlarını giyiyorsa ama Macmillan onu gülümseyerek karşıladı ve çift okul ve göl arasındaki diğerlerine katıldı.

"Brittingham, Alain." Tonks'un bir zamanlar ki erkek arkadaşı ayrılmak için Mucia Coleman'a katıldı ve Alain onun gözlerini yakaladığında gülümsemeye çalıştı. Asla ciddi bir ilişkileri olmamıştı ama Alain iyi bir adamdı - sadece onun diğer tarafa geçmesinin daha hızlı bir şekilde olmasını diledi. Bütün süreç çok uzun sürüyordu.

"Binns, Gabriel." Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hogwarts'ın en sıkıcı (ve en ölü) profesörünün büyük torunuyla tanışarak diğer çoğu adayın kaşlarını kıskançlıkla çatmasına sebep oldu. Shacklebolt herkesin ikinci favori eğitmeniydi ve eğer o da kapıldıysa-

"Tonks, Nymphadora." Mutluluğuna mutluluk katarak, Bill Weasley öne bir adım attı ve aynı zamanda Tonks Dana'nın "Şanslı seni" diye fısıldadığını duydu. Weasley herkesin favori öğretmeniydi tabii ki muhtemel Jason istisnası hariç, o kızların onu bu kadar sevmesinin sadece görünüşü yüzünden olduğu konusunda ısrar ediyordu. Tonks Weasley'in yakışıklı olduğunu inkâr edemezdi, onun öğretebilme yeteneğini etkileyeceğini de hiç düşünmedi. Ayrıca, koca bir saatini Weasley'in ne harika gözleri olduğunu söyleyerek geçiren de o değildi ve Dana'nın arkasında mırıltı halinde söylediklerini görmezden geldi.

Weasley elini uzattı ama Tonks elini uzatmışken kendi ayaklarına takılıp sendelemeyi başardı. Bill yetişip kızı yakaladı ve diğer adaylar kıkırdadı. Tonks yüzünün kızardığını hissettiğinde Sirius bile kıkırdamıştı.

"Hoş geldiniz, Bayan Tonks." Weasley kıkırdadı tatlıca ama Tonks yine de bunun onun için olduğunu sanmıyordu. En azından tamamen değil. "Ya da Nymphadora'yı mı tercih edersin?"

"Kesinlikle hayır!" diye sertçe karşılık verdi, sonra yine kızardı. "Yani, Tonks iyi olur, harika olur."

"Tonks öyleyse." diye kıkırdadı yine, Tonks'u kolundan alıp öbür tarafa çekerken. "Hadi"

Diğerlerine katıldılar ve Tonks yarışan kalbinin biraz sakinleştiğini hissetti. Sonunda başarmıştı. Eğitim sona ermişti - Rehberlikten başka, en çok istediği Rehber'e atanmıştı.. Eğer sendelememeyi başarabilseydi, mükemmel bir gün olabilirdi ama sonra o hep bir şeylere takılıp sendelemeyi başarırdı ve bu yüzden bu olabileceğinin en mükemmeliydi.

Geri kalan atamalar ilk beşinden daha hızlı geçti - ama belki bu artık beklemek zorunda kalmadığı içindi. Sırada yemek vardı ve sonra da gerçek dünyayla tanışacaklardı. Aniden, Avalon'u terk etmek için daha fazla bekleyemedi. Adaylar sadece üç buçuk aydır buradaydılar, ama bu sanki sonsuza kadar sürmüştü. Belki de bu hepsinin çok değiştiğinden dolayı böyle hissettirmişti.

Yine de, diğerlerini izlemek ilginçti. Cornelia hala herkesi süren ve sanki son bir hata bulup da düzeltmek istercesine bakan Frank Longbottom'la eşleşti. Şans eseri, Alice Longbottom bölüm dördün kalan üyesini seçti ve Tonks Dana'nın bölümdeki iki numaralı Seherbazla eşleştirildiğini fark edince oluşan sırıtışını gördü. Muhtemelen en garip çift Oscar Whitenack ve Tonks'un katlanamadığı iğrenç Calvin Waters'tı. Gördüklerinden anladığı kadarıyla, büyük Whitenack tıpkı küçük kız kardeşi gibiydi; gürültücü, pervasız ve sinir Calvin'in tersine iyimser ve düşünceliydi. Calvin'i isteyen biri olmasına şaşırdım, diye düşündü kendi kendine. Whitenack onu kabul ettiğine göre nazik olmalı.

Sıra Simon'a geldiğinde kalabalıkta bir şaşkınlık mırıltısı dolaştı. O da Kingsley tarafından seçilmişti ve bundan kısa bir süre sonra Francine Hoyt da kendine ikinci bir aday seçti. Herkes bir Rehber'in iki aday almasını bekliyordu(eh, biri yapmazsa açıkta kalanlar olacaktı, Rehberler sayıca yetersizdi), ama Tonks dışında kimse iki kişinin almasını beklemedi. Tonks kuzeninin Rehberlik edecek birini seçmemesine hiç de şaşırmadı. Eğer birinin bunu yapmamak için bir nedeni varsa, o da Sirius Black'ti.

Parşömeni sarıp sırıttı ve aniden asasını sallayıp kâğıda işaret etti "Gelenekten bahsetmişken," dedi. "Bir tane daha var, daha az korkunç ve yerine getirilmesi gereken bir tane."

"Incendio!"

Konuşurken bile, Sirius kâğıdı havaya attı ve herkes, kırmızı bir ışık bir jet gibi parşömene çarpıp kâğıdı parlak alevlere boğarken izledi. Biraz sonra, tezahüratlar eski adayların arasında patladı ve Tonks çoğu esas Seherbazın da sırıttığını gördü.

"İşte oldu." diye belirtti liderleri. "Bütün Rehberlere ve öğrencilere bu noktaya ulaştıkları için tebrikler. Şimdi görevinizin ve sorumluluklarınızın önemi üzerinde durmayacağım, zaten onları her biriniz çok iyi biliyorsunuz. Üzerine duracağım şey, hala sıcakken yemeği yemenin önemi olacak."

Otuz sekiz eski ve yeni Seherbaz, hep birlikte güldüler. Daha sonra, Tonks bu anın bir şeyleri bir araya getirdiğini fark etti. Hayatında ilk defa, onlar bir takımdı ve sona kadar beraber duracaklardı. Sirius'un daha önce dediği gibi, karanlık ve aydınlık arasındaki duvardı onlar. İşleri için çok azdılar, çoğu çok genç, yeni ve deneyimsizdi ama deneyeceklerdi. Ölümüne ya da değil, deneyeceklerdi.

* * *

Remus'un öğrencilerle Büyük Salon'da yemek yememeyi seçişinin üçüncü günüydü. Genellikle, böyle yapardı. Ofisine, odasına ya da seçtiği herhangi bir yere istediği yemeği kolayca getirtebilirdi. Ama yine de bir müdürün bile yalnız olması gereken zamanlar vardı ve bu da onlardan biriydi.

Sirius yürüyor. Tek başına.

İmgeleri net olmasa da sık sık olarak artıyordu. Dumbledore'un Kaynak hakkındaki sınırlı bilgileri bunun endişeli ya da üzgün olduğunda olabileceğini ima etmişti ama Remus bunun böyle olmasını beklememişti. Neredeyse Kaynak, ona sorunlarını nasıl çözeceği konusunda yardım ediyormuş gibiydi, ama nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu. Onu bilgiyle inanılmaz bir oranla besliyordu, ama akışa hiç bir anlam veremiyordu. Bir an için, Sirius'u yalnız başına gördü ve sonra da Remus oradaydı, James ve Peter ile birlikte. Sonra görüntüler bir anda değişmiş ve ölüleri ve ölenleri ya da basitçe Hogwarts'ın karanlık ve Ruh Emicilerle sarıldığını görmüştü. Artık neyin olduğunu, olabileceğini, olabildiği arasında bir ayrım yapamıyordu - bunu yapacak bir yol olmalıydı ama Remus'un hiç bir fikri yoktu.

Bir tek bildiği, ne zaman Sirius'u rüzgârlı bir yolda yürürken görse, midesinin düğüm düğüm olduğ en yaygın ve net imgesiydi. Ne zaman eski arkadaşına baksa ve gözlerinden değiştiğini okusa ve ruhunun derinliklerindeki karanlığı görse, aynı korku duygusu onu kaplıyordu. Remus neler olduğunu sormak istemiyordu, ama korkuyordu.

Müdür, gözlerini kapayarak derin bir nefes verdi. Şimdi ya da sonra, birine endişelerini anlatmak zorunda kalacaktı, ama içindeki his o kişinin Sirius olmadığını biliyordu. Önce James'i görmeye gideceğim, diye karar verdi aniden. James ve Peter. Bu, ona bunu götürmek için en iyisi. -

Remus'un daha önce görmediği bir fırtına adanın etrafında geziniyordu.

Karanlık şekiller dalgalı suyun üzerinde hızla yükseliyordu.

Şekiller kumsal boyunca koşuşuyordu. Büyüler aşırı erken gecenin içinde uçuşuyordu.

Sirius bir adım ileri atarken birine bağırıyordu-

Remus gözlerini kırptı, ama bunu yapmak sadece imgelerini değiştirdi. Gözlerinin önünde birisi beliriverdi, tanınması çok kolaydı ama lekeli olduğunu hissetmesi için yeterince oradaydı. Kötü bir şey -

İniltiler.

Şak.

"Deli misin? Hala yapabilirken teklifi kabul et!"

Zayıf ve solgun yüzüyle, James başını salladı. "Hayır."

"Bu senin tek şansın!" diye acı bir çığlık attı Fudge. "Daha kaç kişinin ölmesi gerekiyor-"

"Teslim olmayacağım."

"Ama ela gözlerinde karışıklık vardı..."

Remus, nefesi kesilerek düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Sirius'a olan endişesi Kaynak'a onun üstünde güç mü tanımıştı? Dumbledore'un notları böyle bir kontrol kaybından hiç söz etmemişti ama Remus kontrolü kaybetmeye yakındı. Kaynak ne zaman onu sürüklese, geri gelmesi her seferinde daha ve daha uzun sürüyordu ve Fawkes bile yardım edemiyordu. Bir keresinde, anka onu kendine getirmişti, ama şimdi... Remus yutkundu. Ne değişti? Artık bana güvenmiyor mu?

Dudağını ısırma isteğine karşı gelerek, Müdür dönüp Fawkes'a baktı. Kuşla bağı normal konuşma ihtiyacından öte derinleşmişti, ama bazen... bazen merak ediyordu. Fawkes Dumbledore'un arkadaşı olmuştu ve sonra kendini Dumbledore'un Hogwarts'taki varisine miras bırakmıştı ama onların ilişkisi aynısı değildi. Bir defasında, Remus bunun olabileceğini düşünmüştü ama sonradan bağ daha kırılgan bir hal aldı. Aralarında daha önce olmayan bir soğukluk derecesi vardı ve bu Remus'u korkutuyordu. Kaynak'ın gücüne karşı olan sorumluluğunu kaldırmak ve Hogwarts'ı korumaya yönelik ağırlık onu sıkıştırıp kırılmaya yaklaştırıyordu ve eğer Fawkes onu bıraktıysa, Remus kaybolabileceğini biliyordu.

Ve işte bu, değil mi? diye sordu kendine aniden parçalar yerine oturmaya başlayınca.

Savaş Remus'un limitlerini germekten daha fazlasını yapmıştı; onu arkadaşlarından uzaklaştırmıştı. Yıllarca, hepsi farklı hayatlar sürdüler ama beraber olmak için hep zaman buldular - özellikle Sirius'un hala yaşıyor olduğunu öğrenmeden önce. Onun mucizevî görünüşünden sonra, Çapulcular daha da yakınlaştılar; birbirlerine her zamankinden daha çok ihtiyaçları vardı. Şimdi, işleri onlar farklı yönlere ayırıyordu. James devleti bir arada tutmaya çalışıyor, Sirius kendini Avalon'a ayırmış ve Peter da hala boş bir çaba içerisinde herkesin Voldemort'un sadece İngiltere'nin değil, dünyanın problemi olduğunu görmesi için ülkeden ülkeye geziyordu. Bununla beraber olan sorun Voldemort'un iğrençliklerini yoğunlaştırmasıydı. Bilge bir şekilde adımını atıyor, saklanmış olaylar hariç dışarıdakileri kışkırtmıyordu. Ondan korkuyorlardı ama her ulus saklanmaya çalışıyordu. Eğer görmezden gelirlerse, gözden kaçabileceklerini umuyorlardı.

Yaptığımız şey bu mu? Remus dudağını ısırdı ve düşüncesini kafasında şöyle bir çevirdi. Tamamen yalnız değildi - dostları ve iş arkadaşları tarafından sarılmıştı - ama sanki bir parçası eksikmiş gibi hissetti. Çapulcular bir araya geldiğinden beri ne kadar olmuştu? Günleri parmaklarıyla sayamazdı ama çok uzun bir süre olmuştu.

Fawkes'a baktı ve anka kuşu ona parlak gözleriyle geri baktı. Üzgün gözler. Remus'un gördüğü şeyler gözyaşları mıydı yoksa onları sadece hayal mi ediyordu? Yavaşça kalktı ve Dumbledore'dan kalan şarap rengi sandalyenin arkasına tünemiş Fawkes'un yanına gitti.

"Bana ne demeye çalışıyorsun?" diye sordu Remus sessizce harika renkli tüylere dokunmak için elini uzatarak. Fawkes dokunuşuna başını dayadı ama Remus'a o üzgün gözlerle bakarak sessiz kaldı.

"Artık ayrılıyor muyuz?" diye fısıldadı Remus. "Sadece yavaşça... ama önemi var mı? Bu yüzden mi Çemberi yeniden kurmuyorsun?"

Tahmin karanlığın içinde bir çığlık gibiydi ama Fawkes gözlerini başka yere çevirdi. Bir şey vardı... ama hayır. Remus yakındı, ama yeterince yakın değil. İçini çekerek sandalyesine çöktü. Anka'ya yalvararak baktı. "Öyleyse niye?"

Fawkes sadece baktı ve Remus kuşun konuşabilmesini diledi. Bildiği tek şey, emin olduğu tek şey, bir şeyin yanlış olduğuydu ve arkadaşları da bunun bir parçasındaydı. Önemli bir parçasında... Hala bir şey eksikti ve bunun ne olduğunu söyleyemiyordu. Bunun arkasında mantıklı bir sebep olmalıydı. Aniden Remus'un boğazında bir yumru oluştu, sıradaki soruyu kelimelere dökemedi. Cesaret edemedi ve eğer özellikle cevap evet ise. Sirius mu?

James ve Peter'la olan randevusu beklediğinden biraz daha erken olmalı, diye karar verdi.

* * *

"Geç kalmak onların işi değil." diye yorum yaptı Lily sessizce, dudağını ısırmamak için çabalayarak. Sakin görünmek zordu ama yapmak zorundaydı. Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun lideriydi ve eğer odanın içinde istediği gibi olta atmaya başlasaydı, diğerleri midesindeki hasta hissi fark ederdi.

"Şömine Çağırısı'nı deneyebiliriz yine." dedi Molly çabukça. O da endişeliydi.

Belli oluyordu ki, Lily baskıyı hisseden tek kişi değildi. Auriga Sinistra tırnaklarını yiyordu, Molly kızgında süveter şekilli kahverengi bir şey örüyordu, Jack Pieters Devlet ve Katliam; Modern Büyülü Dünyada Politik Bir Karşılaştırma'nın 699. sayfasını okuyordu ve Ted Tonks da henüz 10 dakika önce yemeğe başladığı havuç kâsesini yarılamıştı. Jason Montague bile oynadığı kart oyununa konsantre olamıyordu - birkaç dakikada bir duvardaki Muggle saatine bakıp kaşlarını çatıyordu. Lily görevi olarak yerinde durmaya çalışıyordu ama aynı saate kaç zamandır baktığını saklamak imkânsızdı.

Otuz beş dakika, kesin olarak söylemek gerekirse ve endişelenmenin de ötesine geçmişti.

Nicholas Flamel eksantrik, kestirilemez ve gariplikler sergileyen biri ve bazen de espri anlayışı düşük olabilirdi ama dakik değilse, hiçbir şeydi. Aslında o ve Perenelle Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu toplantılarına gelen ilk ya da ikinci kişiler olurdu. Bugün, hep son ve neredeyse geç gelen Auriga bile Flamellerden önce Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun ev diye çağırdıkları küçük bir Muggle evinden buluşmanın ne zaman gerçekleşeceğinin planlanmasından birkaç saniye önce gelmişti. Herkes Flamellerin geciktiğini fark edince güldü ama zaman akmaya devam ediyordu.

En kötü kısmı da beklemekti. Taş Koru'ya yapılan Şömine Çağrısı bir ev cini tarafından bile cevapsız bırakılmıştı. Açıkça orada... hiçbir şey yoktu. Boşluk. Haber Büyüsü bile sonuçsuz bir şekilde Lily'nin yüzü halinde geri dönmüştü.

Dudağını ısırdı ve Flamellerin gecikmesine mantıklı bir sebep bulmaya çalıştı. İşe yaramadı.

Perenelle odanın ortasına Cisimlenip Ted'in daha önce çarpıp da kaydırdığı masayı sıyırdığında, gruptaki herkes büyük bir rahatlama duygusuyla iç çekti.

Yaşlı kadın sendeledi ve neredeyse Auriga'nın kucağına düşüyordu ki kendini tuttu. O zamana kadar, herkes kadının solgun ve çürük yüzüne bir bakmıştı ve rahatlamanın erken olduğunu anlamışlardı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Jack, Lily ayağa fırladığında.

"Nicholas nerede?" diye sordu nefesi kesilerek. En kötüsünden korkuyordu.

"Gitti." diye fısıldadı Perenelle boğuk bir sesle ve Auriga ayağa fırlayarak yaşlı cadının sandalyeye oturmasına yardım etti. Perenelle daha önce hiç beş yüzyılı aşkın yaşını göstermemişti, ama şimdi tamamen eski gözüküyordu.

"Onlar... Ölüm Yiyenler- " kesik bir nefes aldı ve kendini sakinleştirdi. "Taş Koru'yu yok ettiler. Yıkıntının altında kaldım..."

Gözlerini kırparak gözyaşlarını uzaklaştırdı ve kafasını kızgınlıkla salladı. "Sanırım beni öldü zannettiler," diye devam etti Perenelle daha seviyeli bir şekilde. "Ama Nicholas gitti."

"Perenelle, çok üzgünüm..." Auriga kollarını yaşlı kadının omuzlarına doladı ve diğerleri de kadına yapabilecekleri bir şey olup olmadığını sorarak yaklaştı. Hiçbiri beş yüzyılı beraber yaşadığın bir adamı kaybetmenin nasıl olduğunu gerçekten anlayamazdı ama hepsinin kaybı olmuştu ve ortak bir tutku hepsinin kalbinde yanıyordu; intikam.

Neye mal olursa olsun, onu geri alacaklardı.

* * *

"Zamanı gelmişti." dedi Bellatrix sertçe, kapıdan girerken ona bakmak için dönerek. Adam arkasındakilerin yığını getirmesi için kenara çekilerek izin verdi. Herkes sindi, o hariç.

"Neyin zamanı gelmişti?" diye sertçe sordu Severus, Sirius Black'in karanlık kuzenine bir kaşını kaldırıp bakarak. Kadının dudakları kıvrıldı.

"Gelmenin zamanı, gözde," diye tersledi." Seni bekliyorduk."

"Benim efendim değilsin ve sana yaptığım iyilikler, onun emriyle oluyor," diye hatırlattı Severus soğukça. "Misafirini getirdim. Onu Azkaban'a kendin götürecek misin yoksa bir asistana ihtiyacın var mı?"

"Yaşlı adamın tekini Azkaban'a götürecek kapasiteye son derecede sahibim!"

"Tabi ki sahipsin." diye mırıldandı kadını sinir ettiğine sevinerek. Bellatrix, hep onu iyi hissettirdiği için üstün ve çok küstah davranıyordu. Snape onun altı değildi, diğer beşinin korktuğu gibi korkacak önemsiz bir Ölüm Yiyen değildi. Onlar grubun en yenileriydi ve tabiî ki de dünyanın Severus Snape'leri ve Bellatrix Lestrange'leri tarafından sindirileceklerdi. Ama o Bellatrix'le bile başka bir olaydı.

"Konuş onlarla, gözde," dedi anlamlı anlamlı.

Severus dudak büktü. "Bu beni ikinci kez yanlış kullanılmış eğlence teriminle aşağılamaya çalışman Bellatrix." diye karşılık verdi problem çıkarmadan. "Eğer daha iyi bilmeseydim, evliliğinden pek memnun olmadığını düşünürdüm."

Bu amaçla bana döndüğün gibi değil, her neyse. Ama Rodolphus nedense dikleşti ve Bella'nın mavi gözleri parladı.

"Ancak rüyanda görürsün," diye karşılık verdi Snape'in görüşüne göre çocukça bir şekilde. Yeni üyelere dönerek güldü.

"Onu şuraya koyun."

Çabucak denileni yerine getirmek için harekete geçtiler ve Severus, Blackwood ikizlerinin arasındaki farkı fark etmeden edemedi. Martha yeni gücünden oldukça zevk almış gözükürken, bilinçsiz ve aciz yaşlı adam Osborne tam tersi duruyordu. Belki de ellerini kirletmek istemiyordu.

"Beni istediğin kadar görmezden gel, Severus," diye hırladı Bellatrix, soğukkanlılığını tekrar kazanmıştı. "Mal olacak şeylere karşı korunması gereken Karanlık Lord'un altın çocuğu ben değilim."

Kendine rağmen, dikleşti. Korunmaya gereksinimi olduğu yanlış anlaşımından hep nefret etmişti ama neredeyse haklıydı. Neredeyse. "Bunun nedenlerini biliyorsun."

"Ah, tabi ki... Sana borcu onun hayatını kurtardığın için." diye kıkırdadı gözlerini masumca kocaman açarak. "Ama diğer sebepler ne olabilir, onları merak ediyorum...?"

Sefil budala. Severus'a bir açıklık bırakmıştı. Severus dudaklarını büktü.

"Senin tersine, Bellatrix, kendimi başarılı olmak için satmıyorum. Ne de eğleniyorum böyle bir... eğlencede."

Uzakta sağdaki bir rafın üstündeki camlar Bellatrix öfkeyle çığlık attığında patladı ve kanepe alev aldı. "DEFOL!"

"Memnuniyetle," diye cevapladı dalgacı bir şekilde eğilerek. Snape asla Riddle Evi'ni sevmemişti zaten.

* * *

Geleneksel olarak bu yemeği yerlerdi. Her sınıf nerede eğitilirlerse eğitilsinler bunu yapardı. Sadece bu seferlik, son kez, 4904. Sınıf atalarınkinden pek çok yönle farklı olan ama aynı zamanda aynı olan bir yemeği paylaşacaklardı. Öğrenciler son kez Rehberlerinden ayrı oturdular - birazdan artık Rehberlerine yakın yaşayacaklardı, uyuyacaklardı, yiyeceklerdi ve nefes alacaklardı- yarı-uyuşmuş bir şok halinde olduklarını örtmeye çalışarak arkadaşlarıyla şakalaşıyorlardı. Son engeli de aşmışlardı. Sehebaz'ların salonunda oturuyorlar ve ayrı tutulmadan yiyorlardı ve diğerleri de onları sanki kazanamayacakları bir savaştaymış gibi, kardeşleri olarak karşıladılar

Tonks ufak odanın etrafına göz attı. "Salon" bu yer için pek de uygun bir terim değildi; yeteri kadar büyüktü, beyaz yüksek bir tavan ve duvarlara dizilmiş sütunlar vardı ama eski kalelerin büyük salonlarına benziyordu. Oda çok küçüktü, çok sıkışıktı, çok... kişiseldi. Bunu sevdi.

"Heyecanlı mısın Jason?" diye sordu soluna dönerek. Nasıl olduysa Clearwater'ın yanına oturmuştu ve bunun nasıl olduğunu anlamazken, Bölüm 4'ü son bir kez bir arada görmek güzeldi.

Gözlerinde karanlık bir şeyler parıldadı ama gülümsedi. "Evet," dedi büyük bir kesinlikle.

"Heyecanlıyım."

"Peki, iyi misin?" diye sordu D,ana Tonks'un karşısından; o her zaman perspektif olan kişiydi, diğerlerinin duygularına ve hareketlerine Bölüm 4'ü bir arada tutan yapışkan gibi düzen verirdi.

"İyiyim," diye cevapladı Jason. "Sadece boşa zaman kaybetmemek ve hemen çalışmaya başlamak istiyorum."

Diğerleri kaşlarını çattı ve Cornelia saçlarını gözlerinden çekerek konuştu. "Jason, bu sadece bir yemek."

Gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Biliyorum. Sadece..." Tıkanarak omuz silkti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Horace cümleyi onun için bitirdi.

"Ailen," dedi öteki Seherbaz sessizce. "Onların intikamını almak istiyorsun."

"Bunda yanlış bir şey mi var?" diye sordu Jason gözleri parıldayarak.

"Hayır," diye cevapladı Horace duraksayarak, açıkça gözüküyordu ki inançları ve bir arkadaşın acısını anlamanın arasında gidip geliyordu.

"Ve evet," diye ekledi Cornelia yumuşakça. "Bunun seni yönetmesine izin veremezsin, Jason."

Clearwater güldü. "Acı hakkında ne biliyorsun?"

Cornelia'nun gözleri küçüldü, ama sadece içini çekti. "Seninle tartışmayacağım."

"Ayrıca, Seherbazların işi intikam değil." diye ekledi Tonks doğru kelimeleri arayıp onları bulamadıktan bir süre sonra. "Biz insanları koruyoruz..."

"Ailem gibi. Kim onların yanındaydı?"

Şükür ki Jason kızgın olduğu kadar bağırmadı. Yine de yan masadaki kafalar döndü, ama herkes çabucak başını çevirdi. Başka kimsenin anlayamayacağı gibi anladılar ve Seherbazlar Clearwater'ları kurtarmamanın ortak suçunu taşıdılar. Daha fazla ne yapabilirlerdi kimse bilmiyordu, ama bir şey... bir şey bir şeyleri değiştirmişti ve Jason intikam alan canavara dönüşmemişti, dönüşümün kenarında kendini dengelemeyi başarmış görünüyordu. Henüz...değildi... Bir canavar değil. Henüz değil.

Tonks bunu düşünceyi düşünmesinden dolayı kendinden nefret ederek yutkundu. Jason küstah, arsız ve iğrenç olabilir ama o bizimle aynı şeylere inanıyor, diye hatırlattı kendine. Ve çok büyük bir şekilde yaralandı. İntikam istemesi öyle doğal ki...

Başka bir düşünce aklına rahat vermiyordu ki Tonks kuzeninin sözlerini hatırladı; "İpi ele aldık ve karanlığın güçlerini en güçlü hallerinde olmalarına rağmen savdık." İstemeden gözleri Sirius'a bakmak için etrafı taradı ve bir soru davetsizce aklına geldi. Eğer onlardan birine dönüşürsek, karanlığı sınırda tutmaya devam edebilir miyiz? Jason, emindi, çizgiyi geçmezdi. Yaklaşabilirdi, ama asla geçmezdi. Ama başka birisi? Horace'ın dirseği Tonks'u karanlık düşüncelerinden çekip alarak sırtını dürttü. Ona kısa bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve Dana konuşurken Jason'a döndü. "Onları hayal kırıklığına uğrattık Jason biliyorum" dedi usulca. "Biz, Seherbazlar, onları korumayı bilmeliydik. Ama geçmişi değiştiremeyiz. Yapabileceğimiz tek şey başkalarının senin gibi acı çekmesini önlemek ve daha fazla masum ailenin ölmesini engellemek."

"Zayıf bir ihtimal..." Diye mırıldandı Calvin Waters masanın arkasından, her zamanki gibi kulak misafiri olarak. Diğerleri onu görmezden geldi, Jason içini çekerken omuzları açıkça çöktü.

"Ölüm Yiyen'leri öldürmenin onları geri getirmeyeceğini biliyorum," diye itiraf etti istemeyerek.

"Sadece son vermek istiyorum. Bunun bitmesini istiyorum." Gözlerinde tehlike yükseldi. "Ve kardeşimi aynı kaderden korumak istiyorum."

Dana masanın karşısından koluna dokunmak için elini uzattı. " Ve yapayalnız yapmak zorunda kalmayacaksın. Biz-"

Klink. Klink. Şarap bardağının kenarına vurulmuş hafif bir kaşık sesi herkesi susturdu ve Tonks solundaki en uzak masaya baktı. Kuzeni şimdi Adam Macmillan'dan gelen kızgından çok gözleri dikilmiş bir bakışı görmezden geliyordu. Orada neler oluyor, merak ediyorum, diye düşündü aklının bir kısmıyla, gerçekten umursamayacak kadar dikkati dağılmıştı. Aslında az kişi bakışı fark etmişti.

"Bayanlar ve baylar, eğer dikkatinizi buraya alabilirsem." Sirius'un yüzü zaten dikkati toplamış gibi ironik bir gülümsemeyle değişti ve açıkça kelimeleri söylüyordu. "Biz Seherbazlar olarak gelenekleri pek de kullanmayız- aslında, biz kurallara ve beklentilere karşı gelen tek kişileriz. Bununla birlikte, iki bin yılı aşkın bir süredir, yükselmiş Seherbazlara aynı kadeh kaldırılır. Ve şu anda bana doğru gelen tek şey de bu." Yavaşça ve zarifçe, şarap bardağını kaldırdı ve beyaz şarap güneş çatı penceresinden içeri süzülürken parladı.

"Işığa."

Seherbazlar kadehlerini kaldırırken Tonks bu sözlerin arkasında garip bir ürperti hissetti. "Işığa!"

Sonra, alçaktan ve gürleyen bir ses geldi ve bütün villa sallanıyormuş gibi hissettirdi. Sanki dünyanın derinliklerinden gelen bir davul sesi gibiydi, öyle aşağıdan düştü ki Tonks iç organlarının sallanmasına sebep oldu. O da diğerleri gibi Longbottom'ların ve Francine Hoyt'un aniden solan yüzlerini fark edene kadar garip sesin nerden geldiğini anlamak için çabucak bakındı. Bir şeyler yanlıştı ve Sirius'un gülümsemesi yok olmuştu.

"Seherbazların daima hatırlayacağı bir başka gelenek daha var, kardeşlerim," dedi vahşice. "Ve bu da bu kadeh kaldırmanın sonucu; bir hain kelimeleri söylemeli; bileceğiz." Ateş mavi gözlerinde yandı be sesi alçak kaldı. "Ve böylece bir hain söylemiş bulunmakta."

Sol uzak masada bulunan diğer yüzler soldu ve Tonks arkadaşlarının şaşkınlık içinde mırıldandıklarını duydu. Bir hain mi? İmkânsız! Yine de aklı Horace'la onun birini bölgeyi test ederken gördükleri o geceye geri gitmişti. Longbottom endişelerini kovmaya çalışmıştı ama şimdi parçalar yerine oturmaya başlıyordu. Gözleri sanki kendilerinin bir hayatı varmış gibi odayı taramaya başladı ve Tonks'un beyni yarıştı. Biri olmalıydı - Büyü yalan söylemek için aşırı gerçek hissettirdi. Ama kim?

Kıdemli Seherbazlar bile kendi aralarında fısıldaşıyorlardı- sakin ve taş gibi bir suratla masanın ortasında sabit duran Sirius hariç. Yavaşça, ses derecesi yükselmeye başladı ve Tonks eski adayların yeni arkadaşlarına şüpheci bakışlar attığını gördü. Sahne ona çığlık attırmak istedi ama o bağırma isteğini geri yutmak zorunda kaldı. Bu bizi ayıracak! Tonks dudağını ısırdı. Şimdi meseleyi çıkarmanın zamanı olmadığını görmüyor mu? Kimin olabileceğini bilmediğimiz zaman, herkes şüpheli ve-

Adam Macmillan, Sirius'un bakışının altında dikleşiyordu. "Neden bana bakıyorsun?" diye sordu kızgınca, o da diğer arkadaşları kadar solgundu. Sağında, Jessica Avery ona garip bir bakış fırlattı.

"Sanırım biliyorsun, Adam." cevap yumuşaktı.

"Ben-" Birden, Macmillan sandalyesinden atlayıp kapıya doğru koşarak harekete geçmişti ama Sirius, tamamen aynı zamanda hareket etmiş görünüyordu; masadan zıplayarak diğer Seherbaz'ın topuklarına ulaşmıştı. Tepkisi, gözlerin takip etmesi için çok hızlıydı ama Macmillan bunu beklemiş gibi gözüküyordu ve Sirius'un sağına Avery'yi fırlattı.

Tonks'un kuzeni kumral saçlı Seherbaz'la çarpıştığında küfretti ama Avery çabucak büküldü ve Sirius'un yolunu temizlemek için aşikâr bir çabayla masanın kenarından zıplayarak yere düştü.

Diğerleri de hareket ediyorlardı. Frank ve Alice Longbottom ayağa fırladı, Alice, Macmillan'a bir Şaşırtma büyücü yolladı ama ıskaladı ve onun yerine Simon Edgecombe'ye çarptı. Tonks'un Rehber'i, Bill Weasley, ona doğru gelen Frank'ın sandalyesinin üstünden zıpladı ve sağa kaçarak Oscar Whitenack'in yanına gitti ve ikisi de masanın en uzak sonunun etrafında koştular. Yan masada Striker Williamson ve Derek Dawlish'in ikisi de tam geçerken Macmillan'ı kavradılar ama ikisi de santimlerle kaçırdılar. Christa Gambledon hala daha yakındı ama Macmillan'ın solundan sıyırıp geçen Şaşırtma Büyüsü'nün sahibi Francine Hoyt'tı.

Sirius tekrar hareket halindeydi ama Macmillan hızlıydı. Şaşırtmanın sebep olduğu tökezlemeye rağmen June Whitenack'ın sarı saçını yakalamayı becerdi. Kız şaşkınlık ve acı içinde bağırdı ama Macmillan o zamana kadar dengesini sağlamıştı ve gelecek öğrencisini oturduğu yerden sürükleyerek onu diğerlerinden korumak için büktü. Çabucak asasını kızın boğazında tutarak bir kaç adım geri attı.

"Hareket ederseniz," diye soludu. "Onu öldürürüm."

Liderleri de dâhil, salondaki her Seherbaz dondu. Kızgınlık ve endişe her yüzde vardı, çehreleri gerilmiş ve dişleri sessiz hırıldamalara maruz kalıyordu, ama kimse hareket etmeye cesaret edemiyordu. Sadece Sirius duygularını açığa vurmayan bir şekilde soğuk duruyordu ve mavi gözleri acayip bir şekilde Macmillan'ın üzerinde odaklanmıştı.

"Onun hayatını tehdit etmenin kendininkini kurtaracağını mı sanıyorsun?" diye sordu sessizce.

Macmillan güldü. "Onu feda etmeyeceğini biliyorum," dudağını büktü. "O kadar güçlü değilsin."

Sirius sadece bir kaşını kaldırdı, elleri vücudundan uzak bir şekilde rahat bir şekilde duruyordu. Neredeyse bütün gözler ya Sirius'da ya da Macmillan'daydı ama Tonks June'un korku dolu gözlerini izliyordu. Kendini kontrolünü almıştı ama hiç bir umudu yokmuş gibi gözüküyordu. Ama neden olmasın? diye sormak istedi Tonks ama asla o şansı bulamadı. Neden June savaşmamıştı, asla bilemedi- Macmillan'ın Sirius'un yüzünde gördüğü ve sınırları zorlamasına neden olan şeyin ne olduğunu da asla bilemedi.

Alice Longbottom henüz başladığında konuşmaya başlamıştı. "Adam, sen-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Biri çığlık attı.

Yeşil ışık çaktı.

June çöktü.

Daha vücudu yere düşmeden Rehberi döndü ve koşup kaçtı. Şaşırtılmış Randall O'Keely kızıl kafa yoluna zıpladığında kapıya diğerlerinden daha yakın olma gibi ayrı bir avantajı vardı. Ama Randall asla harekete geçmek için şans bulamadı; Macmillan tecrübeli bir Seherbaz'ın süper reflekslerine ve güçlü bir başlangıç kafasına sahipti. Randall sınıfını sonuncu bitirmişti ve en yavaşıydı.

Yine de Sirius daha hızlıydı. Macmillan kapılardan kaçtığında bile, o neredeyse bütün ayaklanan Seherbazlarla salonu geçti. Yaşadıkları şoktan çabucak çıkarak en yeni Seherbazlar da intikam için kızgınca uluyarak takip etti. Macmillan'ın yüzünün rengi iyiden iyiye atmıştı. Onlardan birini öldürmüştü, sorumlu olduğu birini ve hainin kim olduğu konusunda hiç şüphe yoktu. Geçici olarak, Tonks, Sirius'un nasıl bildiğini merak etti ama belki sebebi kadeh kaldırmanın hemen bir kaç dakika öncesindeki Macmillan'dan gelen kızgın bakıştı. Ya da - düşüncesinin ortasında kendine geldi ve arkadaşlarına yetişmek için koştu. İmkânsız.

Çimenleri döverken; Tonks hızlıca Macmillan'ın Acil Cisimlenme Merkezi'nin sorumlusu olduğunu fark etti. Kapılar onu kabul edecek miydi? Aniden buz gibi hissetti. Tabii ki edeceklerdi. Daha önce etmişlerdi.

Biri kızgınlıkla Macmillan'a bağırıyordu ve sesin sahibinin Hestia Jones olduğunu anlaması bir dakikasını aldı. Bir an için sanki hain büyük bir adımı kaçırmıştı; açıkça sendelemişti ama sonra arkasına bile bakmadan dengesini tekrar kazandı. Jones vahşice arkasından lanetler yağdırıyordu ama Macmillan cevap vermek yerine bir büyü bağırdı ve Acil-Cisim' e çıkan kapılar açıldı.

Sirius diğerlerinden öndeydi ama yeterince yakın değildi. Macmillan kapılar kapanmaya başlarken onlara doğru daldı ve Tonks'un kuzeni yavaşladı. Çok sakince, diğer bütün Seherbazlar'ın onun arkasından koşarak kapılara kilit kıran, açan, parçalayan, duvar çökerten ve İndirgeme lanetleri atmalarına rağmen koşusunu yavaşlattı ve mola verdi. Hiçbiri işe yaramadı ve birkaç saniye içinde Sirius'un sesi onların boşa çabalarının üstünde çaldı.

"Bırakın gitsin." Sözlerindeki güç Tonks'u şaşırttı. "Bırakın kaçsın ve bırakın en iyi adamların ve kadınların bile döndürülebilir olduğunu hatırlayalım."

Sessizlik ve solgun yüzler sözlerini karşıladı ve biri karşı koyan kapılara cevap olarak isteksiz bir büyü yolladı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, kapılar karşı koymadan kayarak açıldı ama o zamana kadar Macmillan gitmişti. Jones yüzünde acı ve ihanetin izlerini taşıyarak tekrar küfretti.

"Takip etmeli miyiz?" diye sordu birisi.

Sirius başını salladı. "Şimdi değil."

"Ama ya o buraya gelirse?" diye sordu Calvin Adam Macmillan'dan daha güçlü birini kastettiği aşikârdı.

Ama Sirius gülümsedi. "Bırakın denesin."

* * *

Birkaç saat sonra, Tonks onu Acil Cisimlenme Merkezinde çömelmiş, bölgeyi uzak gözlerle tararken izledi. Rehber'i ailesinden gelen bir Şömine Çağrısıyla gitmişti ve adayı bir Seherbaz olarak terk etmeden önce Bill'i (onu böyle çağırmak garip geldi) bekliyordu. Tipik bir şekilde, Tonks, Ana Villa'dan biraz uzakta, çoğunlukla ağaçları izleyerek, kuşların şarkı söylemesini dinleyerek ve kendi ayaklarına takılıp sendelememeye çalışarak merak etti. Kuzenini şimdi-tekrar sıkılaştırılmış Acil-Cisim'in içinde görmeyi beklemiyordu ama onu izlerken omurgasından aşağı bir ürperti indi.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu, bir şekilde onun kendisinin burada olduğunu bildiğinden emindi.

"Araştırıyorum." Sirius kalktı ve yüzüne bakmak için döndü, yavaşça yürüdü. Diğerlerinden daha yorgun gözüküyordu ama Macmillan'ın yaptıkları yüzünden daha az kızgındı ve Tonks bunu garip bir kombinasyon olarak gördü.

"Neyi?"

Çocukluğundan hatırladığı Sirius Black'e benzememesi ne kadar da garipti. O kuzeni mutlu ve şakacı bir insandı, Seherbaz olduktan sonra bile çok az ciddi olurdu. Bazen, yine de, şaşırtıcı derecede düşünceli olduğunu kanıtlardı; genç Tonks'a hediyemsi şeyler getirirdi ve Bellatrix ile Narcissa Teyzelerinin onu hiçe saydıklarında gelip onu neşelendirirdi. Çocukken onun kahramanıydı ve Tonks, Seherbaz olmayı ona olanlar yüzünden seçti. Black ailesinin çelimsiz kişisi olarak büyümüştü ama o dışlanmış olandı ve Sirius ilerlemek için kuralları izlemek gerekmediğini ispat etmişti.

Ama şimdi- şimdi gülümsemesi vahşiydi, kahkahalar da solmuştu. Büyürken hayran olduğu uysal ve atılgan adam oldukça yakışıklı birine dönüşmüştü ve becerileri sönüp gitmezken, çekiciliği gitmiş gözüküyordu. Tonks'un en canlı hatırladığı şeylerden biri de Sirius'un ailenin kalanıyla karşılaştırdığınızda öyle canlı, öyle gerçek olmasıydı. Şimdi, her şeye rağmen, parlaklığı sönmüş gözüküyordu ve nedenini merak etti.

"Cevapları,"diye cevap verdi omuz silkerek. Sirius Acil Cisim'in dışına adım attı ve asasıyla bir hareket yaptı. Kapılar ardından kayarak kapandı.

"Nereye kaçtığı gibi mi?" Tonks normalde baskı yapmazsı ama o umursamıyormuş gibi duruyordu.

Sirius kıkırdadı. "Hayır. Azkaban'a gittiğini biliyorum." Gözleri karardı. "Nedenini araştırıyorum."

"Söyleyebilir misin?" Derin bir şeyler vardı, aniden fark etti gözlerinin içine bakarak. Diğerleri kadar kızgındı; Sirius sadece kızgınlıkla farklı bir şekilde yüzleşmişti. Onun bir defalık patlayan öfkesi bastırılmış ve dönüşmüştü... neye?

"Hayır," dedi yumuşakça. "Daha değil."

Ve nasıl söyleyebilir ki? diye sordu Tonks kendisine hırçın bir şekilde. Bir aptal bile Cisimlenme bölgesinden kalan artık büyülerin suçlunun varış noktasıyla ilgili ufak ipuçları verebilirdi, ama birinin bundan sonuç çıkarabilip de maksadını öğrenmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Ayrıca, sadece çok deneyimli cadılar ve büyücüler birinin nereye gittiğini kesin olarak söyleyebilirdi; Seherbazlar bunun için eğitilmiş olsa bile, birkaçı bu yeteneğe sahip olup yönetebiliyordu. Tonks bunda çok iyi değildi; ama görünüşe göre kuzeni öyleydi.

"Oh." Hayal kırıklığına uğramış olmalıydı, çünkü Sirius ona yan yan baktı.

"Onu bulacağız Tonks," dedi Sirius hafifçe gülümseyerek. Ve gülüşü eskisi gibiydi, sadece biraz sessizdi. "Eninde sonunda. Onun bizi bulabileceğinden bile şüpheliyim."

Tonks içini çekti, serbest bir halde hain bir Seherbaz'a sahip olmanın etkilerini düşünmek istemiyordu. "Ama bu bize nedenini söylemez."

Sirius bir süreliğine sessiz kaldı ve bir süreliğine Tonks onun kendisini duymadığını bile düşündü. Ama sonra hafifçe konuştu. "Cevabın Azkaban'da yatmasından korkuyorum." Gözleri uzaktı ve gölgelerin arkasına bir şey saklanmıştı. "Ve en iyimizin bile kırılacağından korkuyorum."

Kırılmak. Sözcük aralarındaki havada asılı kaldı ve Tonks neden onu kullandığını merak etti. Tonunda ürkütücü, pişman ve aynı zamanda da bilgili bir hava vardı. O çizgiyi hiç aşmış mıydı? Tonks bilmiyordu, asla bileceğinden de şüpheliydi. Yine de, Sirius cehennemi görmüştü - karanlığın içine bakmıştı ve bir şey görmüştü. Gözlerindeki boşluk normal bir insandaki gibi değildi ve Tonks aniden ona ulaşabilmeyi diledi... ya da birinin ulaşmasını. Sirius'un ne kadar değiştiğini düşünerek yanılmıştı. O değişmemişti. Sirius gözlerinin önünde değişiyordu.

Sağ eli tereddütle sol önkoluna gitti, ama Tonks, Sirius'un onun fark ettiğini fark etmediğinden emindi. Yerine, dalgın dalgın başını salladı ve silkelenerek göle doğru yönelerek, diğerlerinden uzak, yol aldı.

_Çeviren: missmurder_


	37. Bölüm 37: Kahramanlar ve Sıradanlar

Bölüm Otuz Yedi: Kahramanlar ve Sıradanlar

"Biliyorsun..." diye mırıldandı Bellatrix. "Ölümsüzlüğün en iyi tarafı, sana oyun için dünyadaki tüm zamanları verebilmesi."

Flamel öksürürken ağzından kan geldi, ama cevap vermemesi gerektiğini bilecek kadar akıllıydı. Sessizliğine karşılık, siyah saçlı Ölüm Yiyen, başının yanında yere çöktü ve adamın gözlerindeki kanı temizledi. Nazikçe gülümsedi, bir canavar ne kadar nazikçe gülümseyebilirse.

"Tabii sana göre 'zaman' devredilebilir, değil mi? Yaşam iksirin ne kadar sürüyor, sevgili Nicholas?"

Acı dolu gözler öfkeyle parladı. "Sizin amaçlarınız için yeterince uzun değil."

"Ah, ne cesaret!" Bellatrix güldü, ardından dondurma ve kek önerisi sunulan bir çocuk gibi birden ayağa fırladı. Neşeyle arkadaşına döndü. "Ne düşünüyorsun, Martha? Blöf mü yapıyor sence?"

Blackwood, iş arkadaşının baş ağrıtıcı coşkusunu paylaşarak omuz silkti. "Öğrenebileceğimiz yollar var." diye cevapladı soğukkanlı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Ah, evet." Kıdemli Ölüm Yiyen Flamel'in yanağına hafifçe vurdu. "Martha'nın bazı... ilginç dürüstlük iksirleri geliştirdiği için neredeyse sihirsel tıptan uzaklaştırılıyor olduğunu biliyor muydun, Nicholas, sevgilim? "Bakanlık Veritaserum'a alternatif bir iksir ararken bazı... yan etkileri kabul etmeye isteksiz görünüyor."

Yeniden kıkırdadı, ama devam edemeden Martha ileri atıldı. Onun direnen esirlerden bilgi almadaki yeteneğini göz ardı edemese de, Bellatrix'in yöntemleri inanılmaz derecede usandırıcıydı. Eğer bir kez daha o hastalıklı kıkırdamasını dinlemek zorunda kalırsam...

"Karanlık Lord," Martha ekledi, "o kadar da ayrımcı değil."

Bellatrix kıs kıs güldü, bu da insanı en az kıkırdaması kadar çileden çıkarabiliyordu. Martha ona bir uğursuzluk büyüsü yollamak üzereydi ve onun defolup gitmesini dilerken Flamel'in yorumu birden ikisini de ürküttü.

"Ona ne şüphe," diye soludu adam.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cevap olarak sertçe haykırdı ve yaşlı adam çığlık attı. Martha, arkadaşının yaratıcılıktan ne kadar yoksun olduğunu düşünerek gözlerini yuvarladı. Gerçekten. Bellatrix kadar zeki birinin Büyücülük Dünyasının daha eski işkence yöntemleri hakkında araştırma yapmış olmasını ve kullanacak çok daha iyi metotlar bilmesini beklersiniz... Düşünceleri kafasından uzaklaştırarak iç çekti. Burada tıkılı kalarak geçirdiği zaman beynini gerçekten köreltmiş olmalı.

Flamel bilincini kaybetmeden önce sadece birkaç saniye geçti ve yeni Ölüm Yiyen, Bellatrix boğuk bir hiddet sesi çıkardığında kahkahasını tutmak zorunda kaldı. Müstahak sana! diye düşündü.

"Sanırım Uzun Yaşam Kuraklığını sağlayabilirim," dedi nezaketen.

"Kesinlikle." Bellatrix dudak büktü. "Gördüğüm kadarıyla, ölümsüzlük kuvvetini bir gıdım bile arttırmamış."

"Yaşlılık yüzünden olmalı," diye hatırlattı Martha. "Ve o altı yüzyıldan fazla bir yaşta."

"İşine geri dön," diye emretti diğeri. "Ve onunla Jordan velediyle harcadığın kadar zaman harcama."

Martha, bu yorumun kesinlikle hak ettiği cevabı vermemek için kendini tuttu, Bella Lestrange'ı kasten kızdırmak Karanlık Lord'un takipçileri arasında başarıya ulaşmanın bir yolu değildi, özellikle Lord'un bu cadıyı ne kadar çok sevdiği belliyken. "Aldığım sonuçlardan memnun olmadığını hatırlamıyorum."

"Henüz değil."

Bellatrix topuklarının üzerinde döndü ve arkasından kapıyı çarparak Sorgu Çemberi'nden çıktı. Martha'nın bunu izlemesine gerek yoktu-bir öfke krizini izlemeden de kapının kapanırken nasıl gümlediğini duyabilirdi. Bunun yerine, hekim görevli Ölüm Yiyen, karşı duvarda iksir malzemelerinin bulunduğu rafa doğru ilerledi. Flamel'i Riddle Evi'nden Azkaban'a getirmiş olmanın en iyi yanı, çevrenin daha güvenli oluşuydu; Seherbazlar kesinlikle onları gözetlemek için oraya damlayamazlardı! Tabii ki hapishanenin atmosferini Riddle Evi'ninki kadar beğenmemişti, ama Martha biliyordu ki, kaderi bundan çok daha kötü olabilirdi. Ruh Emicilerden hiç hoşlanmıyordu, ama meslektaşlarından biri, Martha Seherbazların kendisi için daha kötü planları olamayacağını düşünürken, James Potter'ın Bulanık karısının kendisini aradığı konusunda onu uyarmıştı.

Neyse ki, dünyada hâlâ hangi tarafın kazanacağını şimdiden kavrayabilecek insanlar vardı.

* * *

"Düşünüyordum," Auriga Sinistra dudağını ısırdı ve masanın karşı tarafındaki Lily'ye baktı. Beklenmeyen bir şekilde, Hogwarts'ın Astronomi profesörü Lily'ye Üç Süpürge'de öğle yemeği için buluşma teklif etmişti ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun başkanı, oraya zamanında yetişmek için epey acele etmişti. Auriga düşüncesizce hareket eden bir insan değildi ve eğer buluşmak istiyorsa, mutlaka önemli bir nedeni olmalıydı.

"Nicholas hakkında mı?" diye sordu Lily kibarca ve Auriga başını salladı. "Ben de."

"Dün ikinci sınıflarıma bir sınav yaptım," diye cevapladı diğeri, bir şekilde dikkati dağılmıştı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Affedersin. Ama o sırada düşünmek için vaktim oldu. Azkaban'a erişemeyeceğimizi biliyorum. Bu çok defa denendi ve..." Devamını getirmedi. "Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun."

"Evet."

Auriga devam etmeden önce bir kez daha dudağını ısırdı. "Herneyse, o sırada aklıma Geri-Cisimlenme'yi deneyebileceğimiz geldi.."

"Bu daha önce bir insan üzerinde hiç çalışmadı," diye cevap verdi Lily hemen.

"Daha önce insan üzerinde hiç denenmedi," diye düzeltti arkadaşı. "Ve eminim Perenelle'de, kullanmamız için, Nicholas'ın 'imzasıyla' ilgili bir şeyler vardır."

Lily hızla düşünerek derin bir soluk verdi. "Azkaban'a giremeyeceğimiz konusunda haklısın," dedi yavaşça. "En azından yardım almadan..."

"Ama sadece iki haftamız var."

"Biliyorum." Lily, bir an için gözlerini kapadı, probleme serinkanlı olarak yaklaşmaya çalışıyor, ancak başaramıyordu. Söz konusu esir, bir arkadaş olduğunda tarafsız olmak her zaman çok daha zor oluyordu. Yutkundu. Özellikle bu arkadaşın hayatı Yaşam İksiri'ne bağlıysa ve o olmadan iki hafta içinde ölecekse. Sıradaki sözler ağzından kendiliğinden çıkıverdi ve Lily, söylemek zorunda oldukları için kendinden nefret etti. "Daha bile az vaktimiz olabilir, eğer o..."

"Kırılırsa," diye tamamladı Auriga. "Biliyorum. V-Voldemort, hep ölümsüzlüğü istemiştir ve Nicholas anahtarı biliyor. Perenelle bile Taş'ı nasıl yaratacağını bilmiyor, ama Nicholas yapabiliyor. İkimiz de onun hiçbir şeyi unutmadığını biliyoruz ve eğer Nicholas'ı Taş'ın nasıl üretildiğini göstermeye zorlarlarsa...her şey biter."

Lily başını salladı. Sarsılmıştı. "Bu iş için Perenelle'e ihtiyacımız olacak."

* * *

"Bana söylemediğine inanamıyorum," dedi annesi sonsuz bir ciddiyetle. Tonks biliyordu ki annesi öfkesini zar zor zapt edebiliyordu, ama bunu söylemek imkânsızdı. Bunu her zaman yapabilmiştir, diye düşündü genç Seherbaz hiddetle. Ve suçu benim üzerime atmayı da hep başarmıştır!

"Söylemiştim, anne," diye cevapladı, olabildiğince ölçülü-Aslında, Seherbaz eğitimi öncesinde annesiyle konuşmuş olsaydı, bundan bir hayli az ölçülü olabilirdi. "Sana bir mektup yazmıştım."

"Ağustos'ta!" diye patladı Andromeda. "Eğitime başladıktan tam iki ay sonra!"

Tonks yutkundu ve yardım dileyerek babasına baktı, ancak o sadece başını iki yana salladı. Sağol, baba, diye düşündü sinirli bir şekilde. Acaba bu benim öğrenmem gereken o 'hayat dersleri'nden biri mi? Aynı anda, annesi tüm öfke ve hiddetiyle devam etmekteydi.

"Bunu babana söyledin, ama bana güvenmedin," diye söylendi. Öfkesini dizginleyebiliyor, ama kızgınlığı bir gıdım azalmıyordu. "Bunun yerine, bana yalan söyledin ve Gringotts'ta çalıştığını iddia ettin."

"Anne, aslına bakarsan yalan söylemedim..." diye başladı Tonks, fakat sonra pes etti. Gerçek bir yalan söylemediğini belirtmek, (annesine iş değiştirdiğini söylememişti, o kadar) hiç de iyi bir fikir değildi. İçini çekti. "Beni durdurmanı istemiyordum."

"Yapacağımı mı düşünüyordun?" diye sordu annesi sertçe.

"Evet!" Sonunda patlamıştı. "Beni kesin durdururdun, bunu yapmayacağını nasıl söyleyebilirsin?" Tonks ayaklanmıştı, yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama umursamıyordu bile.

"Bana, ben neler görmüş olursam olayım, benden çok daha çok şey bildiğini, hakkında düşünüp kaygılanmam gereken çok şeyim olduğunu ve ailemizi bir hedef haline getirmemem gerektiğini söylerdin!"

"Ama getirdin," Andromeda hırladı. "Umarım kendinle gurur duyuyorsundur."

"Droma!" Babası bağırdı, ama Tonks onu bastırdı.

"Zaten bir hedeftik, anne! Nasıl olmayabilirdik?" sertçe yanıt verdi. "Ben üç yaşındayken, Bella Teyzeciğin babamı öldürmeye yemin ettiğini ve Narcissa Teyze'nin safkan olmadığım için hiçbir değerimin olmadığını söylediğini hatırlayabiliyorum! Bizi sonsuza kadar yok sayacaklarını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Ben-"

Annesine cevap verme fırsatı tanımadı. "Öyle yapsalar bile, biz yok sayılmayı hak ediyor muyuz? Sadece yapabildiğimiz için saklanmalı mıyız, yoksa mümkün olan her değişimi yapmalı mıyız?"

Tonks, ansızın, annesinin, babasının ve küçük kardeşinin ona, sanki daha önce hiç görmemişler gibi baktıklarını fark ederek dudağını ısırdı. Zavallı Pat, diye düşündü kendi kendine. Bunu izlemek için burada olmak zorunda değil. Ve zavallı babam. Beni görmek için bir cumartesi öğleni işe gitmiyor ve ben tüm zamanımı anneme bağırarak harcıyorum. Ama hiç üzgün değildi. Gerçekten üzgün değildi.

"Sirius gibi konuşuyorsun," dedi annesi yumuşakça. "Onun hep yaptığı gibi."

"Belki de o haklı," diye cevapladı Tonks, sesini olabildiğince mantıklı tutmaya çalışarak.

"Belki. Babanın böyle düşündüğünü biliyorum.." Andromeda kocasına göz ucuyla bir bakış attı, sonra aniden uzanıp elini Tonks'un omzuna koydu. "Nymphadora, seni bağımsız, kendi kararlarını verebilen... ve doğruyla yanlışı ayırt edebilen biri olarak yetiştirmeye çalıştık... Bunların belirtilerini gösterdiğinde seninle tartışmamam gerektiğini düşünüyorum."

Annesi o ismi kullandığında yüzünü buruşturmak yerine gülümsemek sordu, ama başardı. "Teşekkürler, anne."

Andromeda içini çekti. "Senin yöntemlerini beğendiğimi söyleyemeyeceğim. Başka yollar da var, daha az dikkat çekici olanlar, gerilerde savaşmak gibi, 'bir değişim yaratmak' için. Ama... Eğer senin seçtiğin yol buysa, biz-ben-seni desteklemeliyim. Sana bağırıp çağırmak yerine."

"Aslına bakarsan, ben de bağırmamalıydım," diye kabul etti Tonks utanarak, sonra kardeşine bakarak sırıttı. "Aklına bile getirme, Pat. Annem seni diri diri yer."

Hep birlikte güldüler ve dakikalar böyle geçti. Tonkslar, her zaman birbirlerine böyle yakın olmuşlardı, özellikle geri kalan dünyadan bu kadar soyutlandıktan sonra. Ve annesinin ne kadar kızgın olduğunu görmek Tonks'a epey acı vermişti. Sanırım Bill haklıydı, diye düşündü Tonks. Eve dönmek ruha iyi geliyor.

* * *

"Bir korumaya ihtiyacım yok!" diye çıkıştı Peter ve James gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. İkisi, Peter'ın Fransa'ya yapacağı seyahatin son hazırlıklarını yapmak için bir araya gelmişlerdi ama James (her zamanki gibi) işleri savsaklıyordu.

"Evet, ve olukta yatan Ölüm Yiyen de sana bir kurabiye vermek istediği için ölü!" diye söylendi Hestia Jones daha James cevap veremeden. Bir an için, araya girmek istedi, ancak sonra vazgeçti. Acımasız Seherbaz, ikisi de içeri girmek üzere iken Peter'la karşılaşmış ve sonuçta hayatını kurtarmıştı. En azından iyi bir başlangıç yaptık, diye düşündü sırıtmasına engel olamadan.

"Ben-" Zavallı Peter yenilmişti.

"Sen bir hedefsin, Pettigrew! Bunu o kalın kafana sok!" diye bastırdı onu Hestia.

"Onu öldürmene gerek yoktu." Peter kaşlarını çattı.

"Biliyorum. Ama ben, işi şansa bırakmak üzere eğitilmedim." Sağında, Clearwater başını evet anlamında salladı ve James bu ikisinin ne kadar tehlikeli bir birleşim oluşturabileceğini düşündü. Bugün, Peter'ın peşinde olan tek bir suikastçıyı öldüren Hestia olmuştu, ama ya yarın?

Kötü haber ise, hiçbirinin bu girişimin anlamını fark etmemiş gibi görünmesiydi. James boğazını temizledi. "Araya girmekten nefret ederim, ama..." Belli belirsiz gülümsedi. "Biliyorsun, Peter, o haklı."

"Bir korumaya ihtiyacım yok diyorum," diye tekrarladı arkadaşı inatla, James'in kaşlarının kalkmasına sebep olarak. Yıllar önce, korkak çocuk Peter, korunuyor olma şansını asla geri çevirmezdi...ama o artık değişmişti. Büyümüştü ve arkadaşlarının her zaman bildiği Gryffindor cesareti, artık onun içindeydi. Tüm dünyanın görmesi için oradaydı.

"Katılmıyorum. Voldemort'un yeniden senin peşine takılması an meselesi-ona ihanet ettin ve yalan söyledin. Ve o buna tahammül edemez," diye cevapladı James, arkadaşının gözlerine bakarak. "İhtiyacımız olan en son şey, sen Fransa'dayken seni hedef alması, Kılkuyruk. Burada biz varız, ama orada..."

Peter'ın omuzları düştü. "Biliyorum. Ama korunmak zorunda olmaktan hoşlanmıyorum."

James kıs kıs güldü. "Sanırım Sirius ve ben seni bayağı etkilemişiz, dostum!"

"Evet, sanırım öyle," Peter yarım ağızla güldü, sonra Jones'a baktı "Her zaman böyle misindir?" diye sordu.

Hestia'nın gözleri aile boyu bir kazan kadar büyürken, James güldü.

"Ne?" diye ciyakladı.

"Her zaman böyle duygusuz ve sevimsiz." diye cevap verdi Peter istifini bozmadan.

Clearwater ölüme hazırmış gibi göründü. "Şimdi bir dakika-"

Hestia birden gülmeye başladı. "Ah, boş ver," dedi kıza, sonra Peter'a döndü. "Biliyor musun, Pettigrew, sanırım düşündüğümden daha cesursun!"

"Seninle geçinmek için buna ihtiyacım olacak," diye yanıtladı Peter.

James ulurcasına güldü.

* * *

Mektupta sadece "Yardımına ihtiyacım var," yazıyordu ve bu yüzden yola koyulmuştu. Hiçbir şey değilse bile, hastalıklı bir meraktan dolayı. On Dörtlerin kıdemli bir üyesinin herhangi birinden -bu kişi bir arkadaş olsa bile- böylesine aşikar bir şekilde yardım talep etmesi, dikkatini çekmeye yetmişti. Söz konusu büyücüden nefret etse bile.

Böylece, kendini yok saymayı tercih edeceği bir kraterin sadece üç metre uzağındaki terkedilmiş bir yerde dururken bulmuştu. Bu dünyadaki çarpık nezaket anlayışlarının içinde, onunki en kötüsü olmalı, diye düşündü Snape acı acı. Bu adamın hiç anlayışı yok mu? Elbette, bu sorunun cevabını on bir yaşından beri biliyordu. Sirius Black, tamamen anlayışsızdı. Severus, bunu nefes almayı bildiği kadar iyi biliyordu.

Eve gitmek istiyordu. Aslında, Hogwarts'a, ama Hogwarts onun eviydi zaten. Masasının üzerinde notlandırılmak için bekleyen dev gibi bir kağıt yığını vardı ve eğer bu küçük buluşma hemen bitmezse, tüm gece onlarla uğraşmak zorunda kalacaktı. Ya da buluşmak isteyen ahmak ortaya çıkmaya bile zahmet etmezse, bu-düş kırıklığıyla dişlerini gıcırdattı. Niye dikkate aldım ki sanki? Muhtemelen bu onun müthiş eşek şakalarından ya da ona benzer şeylerinden biri. Alçak herif.

Buna rağmen, Black'in gururu böyle bir eşek şakasını yapmasına engeldi. Yardımına ihtiyacım var, diye başlıyordu mektup. Buluşma yerinden başka da hiçbir şey yazmıyordu, Köy Evi'nin enkazının hemen yanı. Burada saklı bir mesaj mı vardı? Black hiçbir zaman incelik nedir bilmemişti, ama aptal değildi. Burada gizli bir mesaj söz konusuysa, bu çok acemice bir yöntemdi, ama en azından başarıya ulaşmıştı. Ve mekân, sessizdi.

Lanet olsun sana, Black. Acele et!

Severus hırıldama isteğine karşı koydu ve uzun bir bekleyişe kendini hazırladı. Eğer tamamen dürüst olsaydı, (ki bu, kendi zihni dışındaki ortamlarda nadiren sergilediği bir davranıştı) bunun tamamen Black'in hatası olmadığını itiraf edebilirdi. Bu kadar erken gelmesine gerek yoktu-Black onun tarafındaydı! İçgüdüsel bir paranoya, bunun bir tuzak olduğunda ısrar ediyordu, ama Köy Evi'nin yeri sadece İç Çember'dekiler tarafından biliniyordu...ve Voldemort tarafından. Yüzünü buruşturdu. Burada bir mesaj var mıydı?

"Alçak herif," diye yüksek sesle fısıldadı, Sirius Black'ten çok tüm evrene, ama hiçbiri cevap vermedi.

* * *

İki günlük bir hazırlanma evresinden sonra, Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu, girişime hazırdı. Geçen her dakika onları daha da sabırsızlandırmıştı ve olabildiğince acele etmişlerdi, ama bazı şeyler aceleye gelmiyordu ve bu işi bu gece yapmak zorundaydılar. Başka bir zamanda, birileri Nicholas'ı izlemekle görevlendirilmiş olabilirdi ve eğer Geri-Cisimlenme işlemi Ölüm Yiyenler'in gözleri önünde gerçekleşecek olursa, onlardan biri bunu durduracak zekâ ve reflekslere sahip olabilirdi. Sonuçta bu mümkündü. Aslında, öylesi çok daha kolaydı, büyünün en büyük dezavantajı da buydu.

Ama Nicholas dört gündür Azkaban'daydı, dört uzun gün. Her birinin her dakikası Perenelle'in yüzüne işliyordu sanki, o her ne kadar acıyı ve endişeyi umutsuzca gizlemeye çalışıyor olsa bile. Arkadaşlığın getirdiği bir şey, diye düşündü Lily dikkati dağılarak. Saklamaya çalıştıklarınızı hep görürüz.

Derin bir nefes aldı. "Herkes hazır mı?"

Sözlerini titrek ve/veya enerjik baş sallamalar karşıladı, ama her yüzdeki ifade eşit derecede katıydı. Hepsinin gözlerini koyu halkalar çevreliyordu, ama bu yüzlerdeki acı ve pişmanlık, yapılmak zorunda olan şeyin gerekliliğini değiştirmiyordu. Ayrıca bu, onların hazırlıksız olduğu anlamına da gelmiyordu-Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu, daha çok araştırma dalıyla uğraşıyor olabilirdi, ama üyeleri çok yetenekli cadı ve büyücülerdi. Birisinin bunun altından kalkması, başarmak için Azkaban'ın savunmalarını delip geçmesi gerekiyorsa, onlar başarabilirlerdi.

Ve bu, büyünün gerçek güzelliği, diye düşündü Lily, Perenelle son hazırlıkları yaparken, başka şeylere yoğunlaşmaya çalışarak. Geri-Cisimlenen insan, büyünün yapıldığı kişiyle olan duygusal ya da fiziksel bağını kesmediği sürece Anti-Cisimlenme bölgelerinin bir önemi yok. Aslında, Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu'nun buluşu, Cisimlenme büyüsünden daha çok, bir "yeniden yerleştirme" büyüsüydü, en çok gerekli olan şeyler yeniden yerleştirme kavramlarıydı, ki bu da aklı başında olan herhangi bir cadı veya büyücünün onu insanlar üzerinde kullanmayı aklının ucundan bile geçirmemesi için geçerli bir nedendi. Ama büyü, Perenelle büyüyü yaparken, Londra'daki Auriga üzerinde çalışmıştı.

Lily sadece şanslarının yaver gitmesi için dua ediyordu.

"Ben hazırım." dedi Perenelle sessizce, ama sesi gergindi. Lily, bir an için daha yaşlı olan kadının kolunu sıkmak için uzandı, sonra vazgeçti. Çalışma vakti gelmişti.

Tey Boynuzlu At Grubu, Perenelle Flamel'de yoğunlaşarak aynı anda asalarını kaldırdı. Neredeyse her büyü, eğer yeteri kadar insan birlikte çalışmaya niyetliyse, ek kuvvetle güçlendirilebilirdi ve Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu, Nicholas'ın hayatıyla ilgili risk alacak değildi Muhtemelen bu konuyla ilgili tek bir şansları olacaktı-eğer başaramazlarsa, Azkaban'daki alarmlar harekete geçecekti ve Voldemort kesinlikle onları durdurmanın bir yolunu bulurdu. Ne yazık ki Karanlık Lord, şeytan kadar zekiydi.

Lily son bir nefes verdi. "Üç deyince mi?" diye sordu Perenelle'e. Ama kadın başını salladı.

"Hayır...şimdi."

Hep bir ağızdan, basit sözcükleri söylediler: "Remeum Apparate."

Lily, küçük gruplarından yayılan gücü hissederek gözlerinin kayarak kapanmasına izin verdi. Birkaç dakika boyunca, hiçbir şey olmadı-sadece büyünün etraflarında girdap gibi döndüğünü duyumsayabiliyordu, uzanıp uzaklara dalarak... Ve sonra, hiçbir şey. Bekleyerek ve umut ederek, ama bakmaya cesaret edemeden nefesini tuttu. Sonra güçlü bir çekim hissetti ve Perenelle'in zorlukla soluduğunu duydu-

"Çalışıyor!" diye bağırdı Jason Montague.

On saniye. Bağlantının şekillendiğini duyumsuyordu, Nicholas'I o kadar mesafeden neredeyse hissedebiliyordu, onun acısını ve kırılmamaktaki kararlılığını. Ama bu kararlılıkta umutsuzluk vardı -o da bağı hissedene kadar ve bağlantı güçlendi. On saniye. İhtiyaçları olan tek şey bir on saniye dahaydı. Geri-Cisimlenme, Cisimlenme'den daha yavaş bir işlemdi ama on saniye, evrenin görkemli düzeniyle kıyaslandığında, o kadar da fazla bir zaman dilimi değildi. Orada kimse olmasın, diye umutsuzca düşündü Lily. Görmesinler. Anlamasınlar. Hâlâ nefesini tutuyordu.

Bir çekim daha.

Ve sonra hiçbir şey.

Bağlantı koptu.

Ted küfretmeden önce uzun bir sessizlik hüküm sürdü. O özür dilercesine omuz silkerken Lily başını kaldırdı, ama dikkati Perenelle'in yüzündeki gözyaşlarını görünce dağıldı. Molly de aynı şeyi görmüştü.

"Tekrar deneyelim," dedi Molly kararlı bir şekilde ve diğerleri başlarını salladı. İşe yaramasının pek olasılığı yoktu, ama denemek zorundaydılar.

Hazırlıklar bu kez daha çabuk yapıldı; öyle olmak zorundaydı, yoksa onları durduran her kimse ya da herneyse, onlara yetişebilirdi. Saniyeler içinde hazırdılar ve asalarını bir kez daha kaldırmışlardı. Perenelle geriye doğru sayarken sesi titriyordu: "Bir..."

Lily, nefesini tutmamak ve sadece o an üzerinde yoğunlaşmak için kendini zorladı. İletişimi sağlayıp gerekli bağlantıyı kurmak üzerinde. İşe yaramak zorunda, diye düşüncü umutsuzca. Eğer işe yaramazsa neler olacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

"İki..."

Teker teker gözlerini kapadılar. Ama Lily, yaşlı kadının acı ve mateminin büyüyü çalıştırmasına izin vererek gözlerini Perenelle'in yüzüne kilitledi. Bu noktada herhangi bir güç çeşidi faydalı olabiliyordu.

Bir şey, bilincinin bir köşesinde oynaştı.

"Ü-"

"Her ne yapıyorsanız, durun!"

Ses ateşten geldi ve hepsini yerlerinden zıplattı-Lily ateşin o gün Uçuç Şebekesine aktif olarak bağlı olduğunu bile fark etmemişti. Ben buraya gelmeden önce başka birisi bağlantı kurmuş olmalı, diye düşündü şaşkınlıkla, ateşte yüzen yüzü tanımak için gözlerini kırparak. Molly ve Ted şaşkınlıkla asalarını düşürmüşlerdi ve Jason irade dışı olarak ayağa fırlamıştı. Perenelle tuhaf bir biçimde solgunlaşmıştı ve Auriga herhangi birini lanetlemeye hazır görünüyordu. Ateşin içindeki, Sirius'un kafasıydı.

"Sirius?" Lily ve Ted aynı anda konuşmayı başardılar. Ama beyinleri hâlâ yavaş çalışıyordu, hâlâ dışarıdan içeriye geçiş halindeydiler.

Soğuk ve karanlık bir şey onları durdurmak için atıldı.

"Durun!"

Kontrol, şoka baskın gelip herkes geri çekilirken bağlantı çatladı ve kırıldı. Tüm Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu durup Sirius'a baktı. "Senin sorunun ne?" diye sordu Molly.

"Her ne yapıyorsanız, Voldemort biliyor," diye cevapladı Molly'nin kızgın tona kırılmaya bile zahmet etmeden.

"Nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu Jason şüpheyle.

Aniden, Sirius gözlerini Lily'ye çevirdi. "Lily'ye sor. Hissetti."

"Evet," diye cevapladı Lily yavaşça, başını sallayarak. "Karanlık bir şeyler vardı..."

"Ama sen bunu nasıl hissedebildin?" Lily'nin sesi azalarak yok olurken Molly sözü aldı. "Ve neredesin?"

"Söyleyemem," diye cevapladı Sirius hemen. "Ve bunu İşaret yoluyla hissettim."

Lily, bunun doğru olmadığını hemen anladı. Tam olarak bir yalan da değildi, ama Sirius bir şey demiyordu. Karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtı ama Sirius önce davrandı.

"Gitmeliyim. Birileri beni bekliyor." Göz kırptı, sonra sormaması için ona yalvararak Lily'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. "Ama dikkatli olun. Lütfen."

Ve sonra gitmişti.

* * *

Bir zamanlar Köy Evi'nin bulunduğu yere Cisimlendiğinde, iğneleyici bir ses, "Geç kaldın," dedi. Sirius, Snape'e bakıp zoraki olarak tatlı bir gülümseme edinirken kratere bakmamaya çalıştı.

"Umursadığını bilmiyordum," diye cevap verdi kibarca.

"Enerjini benimle harcama, Black," diye yanıt verdi diğeri. "Arkadaşlarını kandırabilirsin, ama ben, içindeki karanlığı görebiliyorum."

Yıllar önce, bu iddia üzerinde tartışabilirdi ama Sirius, değiştiğini biliyordu. Çocukluk rekabetlerinin, her ne kadar kin içerseler de, gerçek dünyada yeri olmadığını anlayacak kadar büyümüştü. "Akıllıca," dedi.

"Tabii öyle."

Bir dakika, onlar birbirlerini dikkatlice izlerken, sessizlik içinde geçti. Snape, Sirius'un sıra dışı mektubunu açıklamasını bekliyor gibi görünüyordu, Sirius ise hâlâ bunu nasıl yapacağını düşünüyordu. Snape'ten yardım istemek, özellikle bu konuda, ona ıstırap veriyordu ama tek yol buydu. Kafasının içinde bir ses, Bunu bir kez yaptın mı, geriye dönüş olmayacak, diye onu uyardı, ama Sirius bu düşünceyi kovdu. İçi üşüyordu ve olacaklardan biraz korkuyordu ama seçim yapılmıştı.

Aniden, cüppesinin eteklerini havalandıran ve saçlarını uçuşturan bir rüzgâr esti. Onun etkisinden kurtulduğunda, Sirius bu rüzgârın içinde farklı bir şey olduğunu fark etmişti-şimdi yerinde yeller esen Köy Evi'nin külleri. Yanağında bıraktıkları siyah lekeyi hissedebiliyordu ve aynı şeyi ona da yapıp yapmadıklarını görmek için Snape'e baktı. İksir Profesörü, yüzünü cüppesinin koluyla silmekle meşguldü.

"Neden burada buluşmayı seçtin?" diye sordu Snape. Muhtemelen bu, sormayı planladığı soru değildi ama bir açılıştı. Sirius derin bir nefes aldı.

"Burası özel," diye yanıtladı. "Ve sakin."

Snape kaşlarını çattı, siyah gözleri parlıyordu. "Burayı biliyor."

"Bildiğinin farkındayım. Ve eğer seni kullanarak ne yaptığımı öğrenirse...olsun." Sirius omuzlarını silkti ve Snape'in yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeye hitaben başını salladı. "Beni durduramaz ve yakında aramızdaki bağlantı yoluyla öğrenecek."

Sirius, sessizce kolunu kaldırdı ve uzun cüppe kolu sıyrılarak İşaret'i ortaya çıkardı. Ölüm Yiyen'in yüz hatları gerildi ama Snape'in gözlerinde bunu tanıdığına dair parıltılar belirdi. Sirius onun neler gördüğünü biliyordu. Snape'in Karanlık İşaret'inin aksine, Sirius'unki siyah çizgilerin altında hâlâ öfkeyle, kırmızı kırmızı parlıyordu, sanki iki katman var gibiydi: biri yanmış ve biri oyulmuş. İnce bir fark vardı, İşaret'e katlanmak zorunda olmayan biri muhtemelen fark etmezdi bile. Ama Snape katlanmıştı.

Ölüm Yiyen başını salladı. "Benim yardımımı istedin. Ne yapmam gerekiyor?

Sesinde sıra dışı bir şeyler vardı, neredeyse saygı doluydu. Alay ve düşmanlık sona ermişti, bu belki de Snape'in artık sonunda işe döndüğü içindi...ama belki de değildi. Koyu renkli gözlerde Sirius'un daha önce hiç görmediği bir kabulleniş vardı, acıyı, amacı ve seçimi anlayış. Her zaman birbirlerinden nefret etmişlerdi, ama bir gün birbirlerini anlayacaklarına dair zayıf da olsa bir olasılık vardı.

"Benim için Conmalesco İksiri'ni hazırlamana ihtiyacım var," Sirius yanıtladı, kolunu indirerek. Eski düşmanını izleyerek ellerini yavaşça birbirine kenetledi.

Snape'in gözleri büyüdü, sesi jilet gibi keskinleşti. "Ne?"

"Daha önce hazırladığını biliyorum."

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Snape, sesindeki alışıldık sakinlik gitmiş, yerine farklı bir ton gelmişti. "Nereden biliyorsun?"

"Voldemort için hazırladığın ilk iksirdi. İlk sınavın," diye cevapladı Sirius yumuşak bir ses tonuyla.

"Bunu nereden biliyorsun?" diye hırladı Snape ve bir an için Sirius, onun gözlerinde titrek korku ışıltıları gördüğünü sandı.

"Benimle gel ve sana göstereyim."

* * *

"Emin misin, Perenelle?" diye sordu Lily tatlılıkla. "Hâlâ zamanımız var. Biz..."

Yaşlı cadı başını iki yana sallarken gri saçlar havada hışırdadı ve Lily onun gözlerinde parlayan yaşları gördü. "Hayır," diye cevapladı. "Tek yolumuz bu."

Lily onun elini sıktı, ama biliyordu ki bu hareket gereksizdi. Perenelle sadece kendi ölümünü seçmemişti, aynı zamanda eşini de ölüme zorlamış olacaktı. Altı yüz yıl çok uzun ve dolu dolu bir ömür gibi gözükse de, Lily, biraz daha fazla bir süre istemenin insanın doğasında var olduğunu biliyordu. Yine de konuşmaya devam ettiğinde, Perenelle'in sesi pürüzsüz çıkıyordu.

"Çok uzun zaman önce, Nicholas ve ben bir söz verdik. Voldemort'tan, Grindelwald'dan ya da hatırlayabildiğin herhangi bir terör kaynağından yüzyıllar önce, işin sonunun buraya geleceğini biliyorduk." Derin bir nefes aldı ve Lily'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. "Eğer birimiz yakalanırsa ve kurtulma şansı yoksa, yapacağımız şeyin bu olduğuna dair söz verdik."

"Sen benden çok daha cesursun," diye fısıldadı Lily.

"Bilakis, evlat." Perenelle gülümsemeyi başardı ve bu gülümseme pek de buruk değildi. "Sadece daha yaşlıyım. Acıya dayanabilirim...ama senin gibi, bunun maliyetine katlanamam."

Lily, ölümsüz bir Voldemort figürünün Flamel'lerin yaptığı fedakarlığın anlamını mahvetmesine izin vermeyerek yutkundu. "Ne kadar Yaşam İksirin kaldı?"

"Hiç." Lily ona baktı ve Perenelle yeniden gülümsedi. "Nicholas ve ben...beraber sönmeliyiz. İkimiz de başka yolumuz olmadığını biliyorduk."

"Perenelle..."

"Hayır." Yaşlı kadın Lily'nin ellerini sıktı. "Karar verildi ve şimdi, biz bunun altından kalkmalıyız. Taş'ı getirdin mi?"

Felsefe Taşı'nı cebinden çıkararak sessizce başını salladı. Türünün tek örneğiydi, Lily biliyordu, binlerce yıllık emeğin sonunda, insanlık sadece bir Felsefe Taşı üretebilmişti. Ve şimdi, hiç kalmayacaktı.

Taş Koru'nun zemin katına, elinde tuttuğu taşın ilk kez hayal edildiği ve üretildiği yere oturdular. Ve şimdi yok edileceği yer.

Sıcak yağ, yakınlarındaki kazanda kaynarken fokurdadı. Lily, bu kadar sıradan bir maddenin ölümsüz Felsefe Taşı'nı yok edebileceğini öğrenince hayrete düşmüştü; gereken yağın hiçbir sihirsel özelliğe sahip olması gerekmiyordu. Ama kaynamış yağ, Taş'ı yok edebilecek tek maddeydi ve Lily, onu yağın içine atmaktan birkaç saniye uzaktaydı. Taş'ı titreyen eliyle tutarak Perenelle'e baktı.

"Eğer istersen...?"

Perenelle başını iki yana sallayarak Lily'nin elini itti. "Dumbledore sana güvendi," dedi sessizce. "Benim gibi...özellikle yapmaktan bu kadar nefret edeceğim bir konuda."

Ve ben etmiyor muyum? Lily, gözyaşlarına hâkim olmaya çalışarak dudağını ısırdı. Acı sözler, ağzından çıkmak üzereydi, neden iki arkadaşını da ölüme mahkûm eden kişinin kendisi olduğunu sormak istiyordu, ama Lily, bunları söylemeye hakkı olmadığını hissetti. Eğer Perenelle buna hazırsa, ben de olmalıyım.

"Hazır mısın?" diye fısıldadı, saati izleyerek.

"Evet."

28 Eylül 1992, gece yarısında Lily Felsefe Taşı'nı kaynayan yağın içine attı. 29 Eylül'de saat 00:01'de, taş yok olmuştu.

* * *

Diğer kararlar verilmişti ve diğer kaderler belirlenmişti. Casa Serpente'yi, davet edilmeden ziyaret etmesine izin verilen tek kişiydi ama bunu yapmaya nadiren yeltenirdi. Bella, böyle yapmayı tercih ediyordu. Böylece antik Slytherin evi, cazibesini koruyordu.

Karanlıkta, parlak ve eski meşalelerin aydınlattığı taş patikada birlikte yürüyorlardı. Yeni ay, henüz kendini pek gösteremediğinden, ay ışığı azdı, ama karanlık her zaman uygun olmuştu. Sonuçta onlar karanlığın insanıydı: karanlığın ve ölümün köleleri.

Atasının heykelinin gölgesine doğru yürürken sessizdi, zaten genelde öyleydi. Çok az kişi Lord'unun sessizliğini takdir eder ve bu sessizliğin arkasındaki gücü fark ederdi ve Bella da onlardan biriydi. Onun yanında yürüyerek, onun azametini paylaşarak onurlandırılıyordu. Diğerleri bunu anlamazdı. Konuşmak, gevezelik etmek, tanınmak isterlerdi. Onu kendilerini öldürecek kadar kızdırdıklarında, Lordlarının daha fazla ilgi göstereceğini düşünürlerdi. Öldürecek kadar. Bella bir kıkırdamayı bastırdı Daha önce olmuştu ve bazı zavallı meslektaşlarının hareketlerine bakılırsa, bir daha olabilirdi.

"Söyle bana, Bella, Hogwarts hakkında bu kadar farklı olan ne?" Yumuşak sesi, onu ürküttü ve Bella, onun yüzüne dikkatle baktı. Hâlâ yürüyorlardı.

"Ben-" Cevapları bilmemekten nefret ederdi, özellikle o sorduğunda. "Bilmiyorum, Lordum," diye itiraf etti.

"Elbette bilmiyorsun" diye cevapladı kovarcasına. "Kimse bilmiyor." Devam etmeden önce Salazar Slytherin'in bir kule gibi yükselen heykeline baktı. "Biri hariç."

Bella tısladı. Kimden bahsettiğini biliyordu-Lupin. Kuzeninin arkadaşlarından biri, onun bu kadar uzun süre beklemesini ve dayanmasına yardım edenlerden biri. Eğer bu melezi zaten küçümsüyor olmasaydı, ondan bunun için nefret ederdi, sevgili kuzenini karşı koyması adına cesaretlendirdiği için. O üçü bunu yapmıştı, biliyordu ve bu yüzden öleceklerdi.

Teker teker, parça parça, ama öleceklerdi.

Lordu hala yürüyordu ve Bellatrix, karanlık düşüncelere daldığı arada açılan mesafeyi kapatıp ona yetişmek için adımlarını hızlandırdı. Adımları zarif ve uzundu, ama bir o kadar da yavaştı, acelesi yoktu. Burada, Casa Serpente'de, her zaman huzur dolu, her zaman control altındaydı. Olması gerektiği gibi, diye düşündü onaylarcasına. Ve her zaman olduğu gibi. Yine de belli belirsiz kaşlarını çattı. Alçak kademeli Ölüm Yiyenlerin aksine düşünmeden hemfikir olması beklenmiyordu.

"Bildiğine emin misiniz, Lordum?" diye sordu Bella düşünceli bir tavırla. "Dumbledor biliyordu, ama...o?" Omuzlarını silkti.

"Ah, biliyor." Güldü. "Biliyor."

Aralarındaki sessizlik uzadı ve Bella, onun ne gördüğünü merak etti.

"Bana kurtadamı getir Bella," diye emretti. "Cevapları istiyorum."

* * *

"Burası Avalon."

Bir şekilde, Sirius Snape'in yerlerini varışlarının üçüncü saniyesinde tahmin etmesine şaşırmamıştı. Başka türlüsü hayal kırıklığı yaratırdı. "Evet."

Hala gücün etrafında döndüğünü hissederek öne çıktı. Sirius Snape'i ikinci Cisimlenme Alanına getirmişti, çünkü orası, adanın doğu kıyısında bulunmasından dolayı, Avalon'daki her şeyden en uzak olan yerdi, ek binalara ve Mayın Tarlasına en yakın yer. Ayrıca Sirius'un uygun gördüğü Lab'in de oldukça yakınındaydı, ama en önemlisi, Ana Villa'dan uzaktı. Sirius Derek Dawlish'i ve Longbottomları seviyor ve onlara güveniyordu, ama kendisine saklamaya niyeti olduğu bazı sırları vardı. Böylece Avalon'un o anki misafirlerinden uzak durmak listesinde oldukça yüksek bir sıraya çıkmıştı.

Özellikle Frank. Gerçekten bunu iyi karşılayacağını sanmıyorum.

Derin bir nefes al. Cisimlenme Alanlarının kapıları karanlıktan pek hoşlanmazdı ve Severus Snape öyleydi, değişmek için elinden geleni yapsa da, en karanlığın en karanlıklarından biriydi. Birkaç haftadır, Sirius o dev taş kapıların daha da farkına varmıştı ve onların Karanlık İşaret'ten de pek hoşlanmadıklarını fark etmişti-onu her şekilde kabul ediyorlardı, çünkü o bir Seherbazdı. Birkaç saatlik düşünce onu Adam'ın hakkında kaygılandığı aynı sonuca ulaştırmıştı; Avalon'a göre, kapılar tarafından kabul edilenler her zaman kabul edilebilecekti. Bu tabi ki, bir soruna dönüşmüştü, tarih boyunca, ama çok fazla Seherbaz arkadaşlarına ihanet etmemişti. Voldemort'a kadar. Yeter artık, Sirius dedi kendi kendine sertçe. Konsantre olman lazım.

Farkındalığını pekiştirdi, sadece kapıların içine değil, Avalon'un içine de. Sirius Seherbazların Adası'nda ne kadar uzun vakit geçirirse bunu o kadar iyi anlıyordu ve Avalon'un herkesin düşündüğü şey olmadığını anlamıştı. O çok, çok farklıydı ve sandığından da sonsuz bir güce sahipti.

Ama dinliyordu da ve kapılar onların geçmesine izin vermek için için kayarak açıldı.

"Beni takip et," dedi yavaşça, Snape'e doğru dönerek. "Gerilersen, kapılar seni ezer."

"Tipik," diye mırıldandı Snape ve Sirius kendi adımındaki otomatik tereddütü hissetti. Bir keresinde, öyle bir söz soğukluğu kesmesine ve ona Avalon'u küçümsememesini hatırlatarak Snape ile yüzleşmesine neden olurdu, çünkü ada bunu sezecekti. Ama yürümeye devam ediyordu ve bunu Snape'in bir çamur birikintisine dönüşmesini görmektense işi bitirme arzusuyla yapıyordu. Fakat, Snape'in ona yakın durduğunu fark etmişti. Sinir bozucu olabilirdi ama bir aptal olmaktan çok uzaktı.

İkinci Cis'ten olay olmadan çıktılar ve Sirius Snape'i karanlık sahalara doğru yönlendirdi, terk edilmiş ek binaların yakınından geçerek (artık sadece depo olarak kullanılıyordu) ve Mayın Tarlasından uzak durarak. Frank ve Alice son zamanlarda tarlayı yeni Seherbaz sınıfı için tekrar şekillendiriyorlardı ve Sirius onların ne tür pis sürprizler hazırladıklarını öğrenmeyi arzulamıyordu Çok sönük bir ışık parladı, her şeyden çok Snape'e yarar sağlamak için ve onlar Labaratuvar Altı'ya varırken genişledi. İkisi de kapı Snape'in arkasından kapanan kadar konuşmadı.

"Açıkla bana Black, beni neden ölümcül, yasalara aykırı olduğunu söylememe gerek yok, iksirler yapmaya ikna etmek için Seherbazların son sığınağına getirdin."

"Çünkü bunu yapabilecek tek kişisin," diye düzgünce yanıtladı Sirius.

"Bunu yapmış olan tek kişiyim demek istiyorsun," diye karşılık verdi diğeri sertçe, gözlerinde öfke vardı. Kötülük de, ama Sirius onları iyi biliyordu.

"Evet. O da var."

"Bunu nasıl biliyorsun?" diye karşı çıktı Snape.

"Bunun yüzünden." Cübbesinin içine uzanıp deri kaplı bir kitap çıkardı sağ eliyle. İki haftadan daha uzun bir süre önce Adam'ın işine karışmasından beri, Sirius günceyi her gittiği yere götürmeye dikkat etmişti. Güncenin İşareti taşımayan biri tarafından açılmaya kalkıldığında ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, ama Sirius kitabın yanlış ellere düştüğünde doğurabileceği pek çok olası sonucu biliyordu. Hem benim hem de alan için.

"Bir günce."

Sirius sessizce başını salladı ve aniden tanıma ifadesinin arkadaşının yüzünü kaplamasını izledi.

Snape'in gözleri büyüdü.

"Bunu da nereden çıkardın?"

"Bilmek isteyeceğini sanmıyorum," diye yanıtladı Sirius yavaşça. "Ama Voldemort'a ait olduğunu düşünmekte haklısın."

Snape ona bakarken uzun sessiz bir an oldu, gözleri hala ürkmüş bir baykuş büyüklüğündeydi. İksir Ustası kontrolünü böylesine çok nadir kaybederdi, ağzı hafifçe açıldı ve sonra tekrar kapandı o kelimleri bulmaya çabalarken. Korkunun yerini şaşkınlık aldı ve yüzü gerildi.

"Sen ne yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadı.

Dünyada parçaları yerine oturtmaya yetecek kadar bilgi sahibi olan tek kişiydi ve Sirius ona yalan söylemenin anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu. Onun yerine açıkça yanıtladı: "Yapılması gerekeni."

"Sen delisin."

Sirius cevaba karşı gelmedi. Sadece başını salladı. "Büyük ihtimalle," diye kabullendi, çaktırmadan günceyi cübbelerinin içine geri koyarak. "Bana yardım edecek misin?"

Snape dik dik baktı. "Neden?"

Sirius ona sadece baktı. Neye ihtiyacı olduğunu anlatmak, Snape'i Sirius'un seçtiği yolun deliliğine razı olmaya ikna etmek için sözler yeterli değildi. Basit bir amacı vardı, gereklilik, insanın geçmişinin ve yılların acı ve öfkesini iki adamın da geçmişinin önüne inşa edilmiş olan duvarların arkasından fışkırıyordu. İkisi de hayatlarında hatalar yapmışlardı ve Sirius bir tane daha yapmak üzereydi. Tek soru şuydu: Snape ona yardım edecek miydi? O sert gözler anlaşılmazdı, derinlerinde gizlenen şok dışında. Bu görev onu da mı korkutuyor, yoksa bu benim geleceğim mi?

"Conmalesco," diye sonunda yanıtladı Snape, duygudan tamamen yoksun olmayan bir sesle. "'mal' kökünün 'convalesco'nun içindeki heceyle yer değiştirmesinin açık ve net bir şekilde iksirin sonuçlarına değindiğinin farkında mısın? Ayrıca, iksiri yapmak için güçlü bir Kara Büyü hareketine ihtiyaç var-"

"Biliyorum." Azarlamayı bırakmak zorundaydı. Sirius'un araştırması ona iksir ve tehlikeleri konusunda yeterince bilgi vermişti ve onun ne yapacağını biliyordu. Büyük ihtimalle Snape'in yaptığından daha iyiydi, aslında, Snape zamanla gerçekleşen dönüşümü görmüş olsa bile.

Diğer adam sinir bozucu bir şekilde iç çekti. "Sanırım, iksirlerden birini seçmek zorunda kalırsan, en az tehlikeli olanını seçtiğin için avunmam lazım."

"Üçüne de ihtiyacım var, Severus." Yine, sessizce konuştu, ilk ismi ağzından farkında olmadan kaçıvermişti. Garip bir şekilde, o cümlenin içinde doğal duruyordu, belki de yardım istediği için değil, rica ettiğindendi.

Snape solgunlaştı. "Hangi üçü?"

İşte vazgeçmek için son şansın, Sirius. Omurgasından aşağı bir ürperti indi ve Sirius titreme isteğine karşı koydu. Ama geri dönüş yoktu. Artık yoktu. Çok ileri gitmişti. "Orijinal olanlar."

"Sen-"

"Evet."

Sirius'un kafasında Snape'in ona yeniden deli demeyeceğine dair hiçbir kuşku yoktu. Hayır, adam çok şey biliyordu.

"Bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu hissediyorsun." Snape'in sesi şimdi hissizdi. "Başka bir yol olmadığından eminsin." Sirius yavaşça başını salladı. "Bunu yapabilecek başka kimse yok."

"O zaman iksirleri hazırlayacağım," diye cevapladı Ölüm Yiyen. "Ve senin onun dönüştüğü canavara dönüşmemen için dua edeceğim."

_Çeviren: Stupefy00_


	38. Bölüm 38: Diğerlerinin Olamayacağı Şey

Bölüm Otuz Sekiz: Diğerlerinin Olamayacağı Şey

Karanlık ve fırtınalı şafak söktüğü anda anlamıştı.

Gerçekte şafak yoktu. Sadece şimşek çakıyor ve yıldırımlar, yükselen denizden elektrik yolluyordu. Yakında duranları sağır edecek kadar yüksek sesle ve dev girdaplar yapacak kadar güçlü dalgalar sahile vuruyordu. Ama yine de adaya, doğal bir şey olmasına rağmen hiç yağmur düşmedi. Bu, normal değildi.

Sirius, çarpışmadan önce uyanmıştı ve dışarı çıkmadan önce giyinme fırsatı bulmuştu. Alice ve Frank Longbottom o kadar şanslı değildi - ikisi de pijamalarının üstüne hızlıca bir cüppe çekmişlerdi. Alice'in ayakları çıplaktı ama Frank, dışarı çıkıp bir meşe ağacının kütüphanenin tavanına düştüğünü görmeden önce iki ayağına da farklı ayakkabı geçirebilmişti. Diğerleri onlara yavaşça katıldı: Hestia Jones ve Jason Clearwater, Ana Villa'dan birlikte çıktılar ki ikisi de yarı giyinmişti ve daha çok Fransa'ya gidiyor gibi görünüyorlardı; Derek Dawlish'in üzerinde sadece yırtılmış bir pantolon vardı ve öldürmeye hazır görünüyordu; Oscar Whitenack hala yeni öğrencisine öfkeyle bakıyordu ve Calvin Waters, bir kez daha Oscar'ı sinirlendirmeyi başarmıştı.

Aralarında en makul görünen Sirius'tı çünkü nedenini merak ederek dondurucu soğukta uyanmıştı. Ama şimdi biliyordu.

"Neden yağmur yağmıyor?" diye sordu Clearwater.

"Çünkü bu bir fırtına değil," diye cevapladı Frank kısaca, Sirius'a bakarak. "Yani doğal bir fırtına değil."

Sirius gibi Kıdemli Öğretmen de son birkaç aydır Avalon'u inceliyordu ama onda Sirius'ın sahip olduğu avantaj yoktu. Birincisi, Frank'in adada dolaşacak zamanı yoktu ve bu, bir kitabın anlatacağından çok daha fazla şey anlatıyordu. İkincisi ise Frank, Seherbazların Başı değildi. Sirius, adanın bunu hissettiğinden ve onu sevip sevmediğini bilmese de onunla çalışmaya istekli olduğundan emindi. Bu düşünce kahkaha isteği uyandırdı. Ya da bana karşı çalışmıyor, diye düşündü Sirius. Avalon'un birisi için çalıştığından büyük kuşku duyuyorum.

Karanlık sol kolunda yükseldi: kara ve soğuk acı. Dünya Sirius'un gözünün önünde sallandı ve bu da dengesini sağlamadan önce neredeyse düşmesine neden oluyordu - ve sol kolunu gereksiz bir koruma içgüdüsüyle tutmasına zor engel oldu. Bunu yapmak hiç yardımcı olmamıştı ve bazen kendini durduramadığında kendisini korkunç bir acı içinde bulmuştu ama yine de bunu yapmaktan kendini alamıyordu.

"Bu neydi?" diye sordu birkaç ses aynı anda. Acıyı geriye gitmeye zorlayarak başını salladı. Bunun için zaman yoktu. Eğer Sirius acı hakkında düşünmek için bile durursa kaybederdi - ya şimdi ya da hiç, dedi kendine karanlıkça. Seçimini yapmıştı; şimdi harekete geçme zamanıydı. Derin nefes aldı.

Sirius doğruldu ve üç gün önce Conmalesco İksiri'ni içtiğinden beri ilk kez gerildi. Birden farkında olmaya başladı.

Ve gücün de farkına vardı. Daha önce hiç hissetmediği güç - keyif verici, tatlı, yalın ve heyecanlı. O, tüm bedeninde hareket etti, ruhunu ve hislerini doldurdu ve Sirius'ı güvenli bir kozanın içinde yanlış bir görünmezlikle sardı. Ama nasıl yanlış? Söylemenin yolu yoktu, sadece güç vardı. Tatlı ve kuvvetli bir güç... Deneyimli olmasına rağmen daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti ve hemen normal yollardan hiç başaramayacağı bir genişlik içinde olduğunu anladı. Sanki güç karşı duvarın arkasına sıkışmış ve basitçe çağırılmayı bekliyor gibiydi.

Gözlerindeki kırmızı parıltıyı ne kendisi ne de diğerleri gördü. Çok karanlıktı ve birbirlerinden çok ayrıydılar ama Sirius farkı hissetti. Güçle birlikte yükselen neşeyi geriye itti ve üstünlük duygusunu bastırdı. İçinde tehlikeli bir şeyler vardı, tam bilinçliliğinin altında gölgelerde gizlenen bir şeyler... Daha önce böyle bir şey yoktu ve hemen Sirius, onun hiçbir zaman onu terk etmeyeceğini anladı. Güç kazanmak, saf ve katıksız güç kazanmak amaçsızdır, demişti Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Öğretmeni altıncı sınıfında. Ve bunun her zaman yan etkileri vardır.

Yan etkiler ve amaç - Sirius anlamaya başlamıştı. Ama yine de ikisine de oldukça aşinaydı.

"Ölüm Yiyenler," diye cevapladı sessizce. "Ölüm Yiyenler ve onların lordu."

"Voldemort? Voldemort burada mı?" diye sordu Waters

Sirius uzaklara, kütüphaneden, gölden ve eski kapılardan uzaklara baktı. Başını hafifçe salladı. "Geliyorlar."

"Nasıl? Nasıl biliyorlar?" diye fısıldadı Waters hala açık düşünemeyerek. Kaygısız çocuğun gözlerinde korku vardı.

"Adam," diye kükredi Hestia Jones ve herkes ona bakmak için döndü. Acının ve ihanete uğramanın ifadesini onurlu bir bant gibi taşıyordu ve bir zamanlar sevdiği adam hepsine ihanet etmişti. Öfke, kadının karanlık gözlerinde dans ediyordu. "O, onlara söyledi."

"O, onlara rehberlik ediyor," diye düzeltti Sirius kadını, hala uzaklara bakarak. Neredeyse gölge gibi figürlerini dalgaların arasından görüp, getirdikleri karanlığı hissedebiliyordu. Bir düzine ya da daha fazla Ruh Emici, gururla Karanlık Lord'larını koruyorlardı.

Ve Adam, dünyada her şeyden çok nefret ettiği adamın yanında titriyordu.

"Dur..." Merhametli bir dokunuş... Daha önce çok duyduğu ve her zaman görmezden geldiği o kelime... Bu sefer görmezden gelmedi.

"Neden?" diye sordu hafifçe, Ruh Emicileri geriye göndererek. Aptalın, daha iksirin etkisine girmesinden bir saat geçmemişti ama şimdiden onu parçalara bölmeye başlamıştı. Macmillan, acıyı azaltabilirmiş gibi yerde kıvranıyordu. Bu zamana kadar geçirmediğini öğrenmesi gerekirdi. Ama yine de kendine engel olamıyordu. İksirin, mahkumlara yaptığı ilk şey otokontrolünü yok etmesiydi.

Ama yine de normal bir insan Poenatoxicu'u içtikten bir saat sonra tamamen delirirdi. Seherbazlar iki saate kadar dayanabiliyordu.

"Ben..." Bu özel Seherbaz üzerinde beş aydan beri çalışıyordu Cevabın ne olabileceğini tahmin ediyordu.

Voldemort bekledi.

"Yapacağım," diye fısıldadı Seherbaz acı içinde. "Sadece lütfen... lütfen dur..."

Voldemort güldü.

İki.

Çat.

Sirius titredi ve hissettiği - hayır gördüğü hasta edici tatmini geri itti. Hatırladı. Bir şey haricinde, bu onun anısı değildi. Sirius tekrar titreyip üşüdü. Bu anının kime ait olduğunu biliyordu. Biraz önce bunu kimin gözlerinden gördüğünü biliyordu - ve bunu bilmek onu kirli ve acımasız hissettirdi. Oradaydı ve orada olduğunu hissettiği o dakikalar boyunca Adam'ın kırılmasından çok uzun süre kendisine işkence eden kırmızı gözlerden olayı görmüştü.

Ama yine de diğer adamı suçlamak zor geliyordu. Eğer bu kadar uzun süre tutunacak bir şeyim olmasaydı belki ben de... Sirius düşünceyi durdurdu. Kırılmayacağını düşünmeyi tercih ediyordu - en azından çok kısa sürede değil, hatta tutunacak böyle arkadaşları olmasa bile. Ama insan ruhu çok kırılgan bir şeydi ve Voldemort, Adam'ınkini paramparça etmişti.

"Sirius?"

Frank, ona bakıyordu. Frank ne görmüştü?

Sirius döndü. "Evet?"

"İyi misin?" Diğeri tüm bunları nasıl biliyorsun? diye sormadı ama sorulmamış soru havada asılı kaldı ve sağır bir adam bile duyabilirdi.

"Evet. Sadece dikkatim dağıldı." Sirius sağır değildi ama yine de görmezden geldi. Soğuk rüzgâr, yüzündeki saçları arkaya doğru uçuruyordu.

"Göremediğimiz bir düşmanla nasıl savaşacağız?" diye sordu Clearwater. "Adaya gelmelerine izin mi vereceğiz?"

"Hayır. Vermeyeceğiz." Ruh Emicilerin yaklaştığını görebiliyor ve hissedebiliyordu. Sirius gözlerini kapattı. Resim netleşmeye başlamıştı ve bir dakika için adanın dokunuşunu, sıcaklığını hissetti ve Sirius buna tutundu. "On iki Ruh Emici," dedi hafifçe. "Hayır. On üç. Voldemort. On beş Ölüm Yiyen."

"Adam da var mı?" diye sordu hevesle Hestia. Sirius gözlerini açtığında ona sadece çarpık bir gülümseme verebildi.

"Kuzey sahiline - hemen," diye emir verdi. "Eski Kapıları savunacağız. Clearwater, Waters, siz ustalarınızla kalın."

Neyse ki hem Frank'in hem de Alice'in öğrencisi ailelerini ziyarete gitmişti ve Avalon'da değildi. Dawlish'inki gibi ki bu Sirius'ı rahatlatıyordu... Çoğu Seherbaz orada olmamalarına memnun olmazdı çünkü çok büyük oranla düşman vardı ama Sirius memnundu. Yediye karşı on beş ki bu sayıda Ruh Emiciler yok ve Voldemort'la sadece ben baş başa yüzleşeceğimi varsayıyorum. Sirius, karamsar düşüncelerine rağmen içinden bir gülüşün yükseldiğini hissetti. Bu fazlasıyla garipti ama hayatının özeti de zaten buydu.

Diğerleri onun önünden koşmaya başladılar ve Sirius'ın göründüğünden çok daha endişeli görünüyorlardı. Kendi kendine bile garip şekilde sakin hissediyordu. Yavaşça ileriye elinde asasıyla ve düşünerek yürüdü. Neden böyle hissettiğini anlaması sadece bir dakikasını aldı, ama gerçek ortadaydı. Adam'ın anıları bunu ortaya çıkardı. Seçim yıllar önce içgüdüyle yapılmıştı.

Onun kurbanı olmaktansa düşmanı olmayı tercih ederim.

Uzun adamlarının sesi yer tarafından susturuldu ama yeterince hızlı değildi. Sirius sahile vardığında dev dalgalar kıyıya vurarak siluetleri görünen Seherbazları ıslatıyordu. Her saniye çakan şimşek, gölgelerini oluşturuyordu ama okyanusun sonsuzluğunda hepsi çok küçük görünüyordu. Artık kapıların güneyinde, yarımadadaydılar. Ölüm Yiyenlerinlerin büyülenmiş kayıkları artık çıplak gözle görülebiliyordu.

Çarpan dalgaların ötesindeki Azkaban'ın aksine... Sirius, Avalon'un kardeş adası Azkaban'ı göremediği için oldukça rahatlamıştı ve aramıyordu. Her zaman orada olduğunu biliyordu ama bir daha görmeye hiç niyeti yoktu. Ta ki o, bir bahçeye dönene kadar, diye düşündü alakasız olarak. Birçok güzel çiçek ve parlak renklerle... Ve ancak lanet kayadaki her bina yerle bir olursa... Hafif bir gülümseme yüzünde belirdi ve düşünce kaybolur kaybolmaz silindi. Ve ölçülü miktarda tuzlu...

Lider kayığın başında soluk bir figür vardı. Ruh Emicilerin gölgelerine rağmen açıkça görünüyordu, fatih bir kahraman gibi uzun ve gururluydu. Kırmızı gözleri, karanlıkta deniz feneri gibi yanıyordu. Sirius kahkaha attı.

"Neye gülüyorsun?" diye sordu Hestia, adam onun yanına geldiğinde.

"Voldemort," diye cevapladı düşünmeden ve sonra Hestia'nın bakışından onun deli olduğunu düşündüğünü anladı.

"Sanırım sen bunu yapabilen tek yaşayan erkeksin!" diye bağırdı kadın, rüzgârın içinden ve Sirius onun gözlerinde bir şeylerin parladığını fark etti. Aynı ifade, kadının yanında duran Clearwater'ın yüzünde de belirdi ve Sirius ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Onun yerine harekete geçti.

"Kapıları açın!" diye bağırdı. "Kıyıda savaşacağız!"

Rüzgar neredeyse sesini götürecekti ama Sirius her zaman çok sesli olmuştu. Hızlıca küçük bir Seherbaz grubu Eski Kapıların öbür tarafına doğru gittiler ama Sirius izlemedi. O, gözleri ufku tararken yola devam etti. Dalgalar, dar karada kırılıyordu ve bir noktada neredeyse tamamen batıyordu. Bir kereden fazla Eski İskelenin tamamen kaybolduğunu gördü ve Voldemort'un onu kullanmak isteyip istemediğini merak etti. İskele ve kapılar, Seherbazlar botlarla Azkaban'dan geldiği zamanlarda adanın tek girişleriydi. Voldemort'un yaptığı şeyin ironisi Sirius'ın gözünden kaçmadı ama Karanlık Lord'un bu kadar aptal olabileceğinden kuşku duydu. İskele, koydaydı ve birçok faktörle korunmasının yanında Ölüm Yiyenlerin Eski Kapılardan önce yarımadaya erişene kadar bütün yolda savaşmasını gerektiriyordu.

Sirius düşünceye omzu silkti. Hayır, Voldemort en direk yolu seçiyordu. Tam onlara doğru geliyordu.

Cüppesi arkasında dalgalanırken Sirius, Frank ve Alice'in kapıları kapatmaya çalışmasını tam zamanında gördü. Onlara doğru işaret etti. "Onları açık bırakın!"

"Sen deli misin?" diye bağırdı Alice. "Ruh Emiciler içeri girecek!"

Ama aynı zamanda adanın da dışarı çıkmasını sağlayacak.

Arkasından gücün toplandığını hissediyordu ama bu sadece kendi gücü değildi. Bu Avalon'du. Sirius bunu diğerlerinden önce hissetti, kıyıdan iki yüz metre ötede karanlık şekiller dalgaların üstünden uçarak kolay bir av yakalamaya çalışıyorlardı. Ama diğerleri adada, karanlıkla yüzleşmek için bir şeylerin yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Canlı bir şeyler ölümle yüzleşmek için yükseliyor ve karanlığı korkutuyordu.

Beyaz sis Sirius'ın arkasından yükseldi. Dawlish nefesini tutup işaret ettiğinde döndü ve değiştirilemez, durdurulamaz beyaz bir örtünün adadan yükseldiğini gördü. Voldemort'un yaratıkları son dalgaları da aşıp donmuş kurbanlarına uzanırken sis, Seherbazlara ulaşmıştı.

Ruh Emiciler sendeledi.

İnsani olmayan bir ses, sis yaratıklara çarptığında gecede yükseldi ve onlar dehşetle çığlık attılar - yoksa bu acı mıydı? Hemen grup dağıldı ve Avalon hariç her yöne doğru kaçmaya başladılar. Sis hala kovalamaya devam ediyordu - ve Sirius birden soğuk hissetmediğini fark etti. Ruh Emiciler'in dokunuşunu hissetmemiş ve hiç etkilenmemişti. Avalon bize kalkan mı oldu? diye düşündü merakla.

Bu cevap, adanın neden harekete geçtiğinin cevabına kıyasla çok basitti. Ama yine de doğru hissettiriyordu. Her zaman öyleydi. Avalon farklıydı. Ravenclaw'un sözleri birden aklına geldi: 'Avalon her zaman göründüğünden fazla ve az olacak,' yazmıştı ünlü Seherbaz ve Hogwarts'ın ilk kurucularından olan. Onun bilmediği bir şeyi mi biliyordu yoksa hiçbir zaman tam olarak çözemediği ama her zaman orada olan ve bilicinin bir köşesiyle hissettiği bir şey miydi? Alice tekrar ona doğru bağırmasaydı Sirius bunun hakkında daha fazla düşünecekti.

Ruh Emiciler gitmişti ama Ölüm Yiyenler gitmemişti. Hala, Voldemort'un önderliğinde ve hapsolan - kendi seçimleriyle ama yine de hapsolan - Adam'ın yanında ilerliyorlardı.

"Sisin onların arkasından gitmesini sağla!" diye bağırdı Waters, Ruh Emicilerin kaybolan siluetlerinin ardından. Ama sis, yaratıkları takip ediyordu, Ölüm Yiyenleri tehdit etmiyordu -

"Yapamam!" diye bağırdı Sirius geriye. "Bunu ben yapmadım!"

"O zaman neden buradayız?" diye sordu aptalca Waters. Sirius onu duymazdan geldi ama Dawlish'in sesi yükseldi.

"Koruma bulmamız lazım! Eğer kapıların ardına gidersek -"

"Hayır! Burada kalıyoruz!" diye kesti sözünü Sirius ve dalgalara baktı. "Kayıkları hedef alın! Suyu onlara karşı kullanın!"

Yedi çift göz ona bakmak için bir dakika harcadı ama sonra teker teker Seherbazlar işe koyuldu. Emir verilmeden ortalarına Sirius'ı alarak ve uçlarda Longbottom'larla kıyıda sıraya dizildiler. Sıra tam olarak oluşturulmadan önce büyüler yapılmaya başlandı ve Ölüm Yiyenler hemen karşılık verdi. Adam bile savaşıyordu ve Sirius, Hestia'nın rüzgâra karşı ona bir şeyler bağırdığını duydu. Sıra biraz uzundu ama savaş başlamıştı.

Sular okyanustan sıçrıyordu ve Sirius'ı tamamen sırılsıklam yapıyordu ama o, soğuğu hissetmedi. Gözleri başka bir çift göz tarafından kilitlenmişti, kilitlenmiş ve tutulmuştu. İkisi de bunun son olmadığını biliyordu. Olamazdı. Son, bundan çok daha fazla karanlık olacaktı. Ama yine de birisi kaçacaktı - tek soru bunun kim olduğuydu. Gerçekten kim? diye düşündü Sirius, kolunu omzunun hizasına kaldırırken ve büyünün kendinden çıkıp dalgalara gittiğini izlerken. Hemen deniz dalgalanarak Seherbazların yaptığı rüzgara ve girdaplara katıldı. Gözünün bir köşesiyle Sirius, bir Ölüm Yiyenin kayıktan düştüğünü ve daha suya çarpmadan Cisimlendiğini fark etti.

Yüz metre.

Çoğunlukla denizden gelen kırmızı ve yeşil ışıklar gökyüzünü aydınlattı. Karşı taraftan büyüler gelmeyince Ölüm Yiyenler, Seherbazların bir şeyler peşinde olduğunu anladı ve tüm güçleriyle savaşmaya başladılar. Aynı anda Seherbazlar Frank'in kontrolünde birleşmiş bir kalkan yaratırken Alice de diğerlerinin hangi kayıklara hedef alması gerektiğini bağırıyordu. Sirius hariç hepsi. Sirius çizgiden ayrılarak öne çıktı ve arkasını korumayı arkadaşlarına bıraktı. Kendilerini savunmak için ona ihtiyaçları olmadığını biliyordu. Onun daha fazla bir şeyler başarmasına ihtiyaçları vardı.

Deniz giderek zorlaşmaya ve içindeki kayıkları bir çocuğun banyosundaki küçük oyuncaklara çevirmeye başladı. Yine de Ölüm Yiyenler kayıklara sarıldı ama Voldemort ona hiçbir şey dokunamazmış gibi ayakta dikiliyordu. Sirius yüzünde bir sırıtışın belirdiğini hissetti. Beni izle!

Geçmişe baktığında bu düellonun Azkaban'dakiyle alakası yoktu. Hatta daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar yakın eşleştikleri Diagon Yolu'ndaki saldırıya bile benzemiyordu. Sonuç da Diagon Yolu'ndaki düellonun sonucu gibi değildi.

Daha çok çarpan, parçalara ayrılan Voldemort'un kayığı gibiydi. Kayık havaya uçup bir Muggle roller coaster'ı gibi suya düşmeye başladığında Ölüm Yiyenler kaçtı. Suya çarptığında kayık her yöne tahta ve metal parçaları fırlattı. Buna rağmen çoğu Ölüm Yiyen daha suya çarpmadan asalarını kaldırıp buharlaştılar. Yine de bazıları ancak, diğer üç kayıktaki arkadaşlarının kaderi gibi dalgalarla buluştuktan sonra diğer kaçabildi.

Neredeyse göz açıp kapama süresinde hepsi gitmişti. Gece sessizleşmeye ve dalgalar durulmaya başladı ki bu da karanlığın Avalon'u terk ettiğinin kesin kanıtıydı. Beyaz sis de Ruh Emicileri yıllar önce çıkarıldığı deliğe kadar kovalamış, yok olmuştu ve Sirius o Ruh Emicileri bir daha görmeyeceklerini düşünüyordu. Yavaşça rüzgar da duruldu ve ada iyice sessizleşti. Seherbazlar rahatlayarak nefeslerini verdiler ve birbirlerine hala canlı olduklarına hayret ederek baktılar.

Ama yine de bu -

"Çok kolay," dedi Hestia Jones, ıslak siyah saçlarını yüzünden çekerken. "Bu çok fazla kolaydı."

"Harikaydı," diye karşı çıktı Clearwater, ailesinin ölümünden beri ilk kez heyecanlanma belirtisi göstermişti. Kocaman olmuş gözleri Sirius'a sanki hayatında hiç büyü görmemiş gibi odaklanmıştı. Rüzgâr başladı.

Seherbazların başı omuz silkti. "Ben -"

Dünya acıyla karardı ve çığlık attığını düşündü. Görüşü kayboldu ve Sirius buz gibi bir ateşin sol kolundan kalbine doğru ilerlediğini hissederken yere yığıldı.

Garip bir şekilde ıslak kumun üzerinde dizlerinin üzerine düştü.

Kazandığını sandın, değil mi?

Keskin pençeler ruhuna uzanmıştı ve Sirius, bedeninin kıvrandığını hissetti. Soğuk parmaklar beynine ilerliyordu ama yine de bir şeyler duyuyordu - Clearwater yardım için bağırırken Jones adını söyleyip sarsmaktan korkarken ayak sesleri yaklaşıyordu. Sirius aynı anda iki yerde birden varmış gibi hissediyordu, hem gerçek dünyada, hem de kendi aklının içinde. Başı dönüyordu ama onların çabası yüzünden değil.

Hafif kahkahalar. Kendini bir şansın olacak kadar değiştirebileceğini mi düşünüyorsun, Sirius? Felç eden acı; bedeninin her siniri ateş içindeydi. Çok soğuk hissediyordu.

Karşı koyamayacağın şey benim -

Sirius acıya karşı koymak yerine geriye itti. İlk kez aralarındaki bağın sadece Voldemort'un kontrolünde olmadığını keşfetti ve bu bilgiyi kullandı.

Acı patlaması yaşandı. Voldemort geriye geçiyordu.

Çığlık atmış olmalıydı. Düşmüş olmalıydı. Hiçbir insanoğlu bunu yapmadan dayanamazdı ama Sirius kendinin çığlık attığını duymadı. Odaklanamıyorum, diye düşündü umutsuzca ve aralarındaki bağı koparmaya çalıştı. Eğer bilincini kaybederse savaşamazdı ve bundan kurtulamazdı. Bu ihtimale tutunmak tek seçeneğiydi ve Sirius da karanlıktan çıkana kadar buna tutundu.

Ve sonra geri döner dönmez Karanlık Lord yok oldu. Gerçek dünya belirginleşmeye başladı ve Sirius gözlerini kırparak ıslak kuma baktı. Şaşırtıcı şekilde hala dizlerinin üzerindeydi ve su, cübbesinin arlarından giriyordu. Sağ eli, dengesini sağlamak için ıslak kuma gömülmüştü ama sol eli hala yanında duruyordu. İçgüdüyle yaptığı sol kolunu göğsüne yaklaştırma hareketi giderek azaldı ve Sirius sonunda tamamen bıraktı. Çok sakin bir şekilde derin bir nefes aldı ve verdi. Dünya dönmeyi bıraktı ve görüşü tamamen düzeldi.

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu Alice endişeyle.

Nefes al. İmalarla sonra ilgilenirsin. "Evet," diye cevapladı Sirius, bu buluşmasının garipliğini düşünmekten vazgeçerek. "Ben iyiyim."

"Emin misin?" diye sordu Oscar endişeyle. "Yere düştün..."

"Öyle mi?" Başı hemen kalktı ve Sirius ayağa kalktı.

"Bir dakika önce ayaktaydın ve sonra hemen yere düştün," diye açıkladı Hestia hızlıca, Sirius'a garip bir bakış atarak. "Ve sonra bedenin... şey, durmadan önce kıvrandın. Ama bizi duymuyor gibiydin."

Sirius biraz önce duyduğunu sevip sevmediğini kesinleştirmek için başını salladı. "Sizi duydum," diye cevapladı. "Sadece başka şeylere konsantre olmuştum."

"Voldemort." Frank'in sesi sert ve bakışları karanlıktı. Ne biliyor? Frank'in mutsuz ifadesinde ürpertici bir şeyler vardı; gözünün etrafındaki ince çizgiler bildiğinden daha azını söylediğini belirtiyordu.

"Evet."

"Bu daha önce kaç kere oldu?" diye sordu Alice, kocasına bakarak.

"Çok fazla," dedi Sirius yavaşça.

"Ama ne anlama geliyor?" diye bastırdı kadın.

Herkes bir cevap için bekledi ama Sirius sadece bir yalan söyledi. Evet, biliyordu... ama bunu paylaşmak istemiyordu. Burada ve özellikle onlarla değil - Seherbaz ya da değil, dünyanın geri kalanından onu daha sert yargılamaya hevesliydiler. Belki sadece arkadaşlarım hariç, dedi Sirius kendi kendine yutkunmamaya çalışarak. Sanırım onlar da bu yüzden benden nefret edebilir. Ama bu başka zaman içindi. Er ya da geç birine gerçeği söylemesi lazımdı, Snape dışında. Bir Ölüm Yiyen olan Snape'in, Seherbaz olan arkadaşlarına karşın Sirius'ın yaptığını nasıl anladığı garipti ama beklenilir bir şeydi. Her şeyden önce karanlıkla oynuyordu.

Ana Villa'ya yöneldiğinde dinlenmesi gerektiğiyle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldandı. Diğerleri görünüşte bunu kabul etmişti - onu hala okunamayan gözlerle süzen Frank hariç hepsi. Sirius onu görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ama zordu. Frank biz zamanlar arkadaşıydı ama Sirius o günlerin sona geldiği gibi kötü bir his edinmişti. Diğer birçok şey gibi...

* * *

James her zaman erken kalkmaktan nefret etmişti ama şimdi bunun için birçok neden vardı. Lily ve Snape'ten bolca uyarı aldıktan sonra Hogwarts'a, Madam Pomfrey'e eski sorunuyla ilgili uzman bir görüş almaya gelmişti. James bunu yapmayı hiç istememişti ama Snape'in tartışmaları sonunda işe yaradı - Blackwood ona iksir verdikten önce de ayaklarını kullanamıyordu. James'in felçli halini devam ettirmesinin yanında bu iksirler gerçek problemi maskeleyebilirdi ve Snape'in de belirttiği gibi iyileştirme konusunda uzman değildi.

Böyleye Pomfrey ona tekrar on bir yaşında hissettirerek bakıyordu. Lily'nin de gelebilmesini isterdi ama zaman kısaydı ve Lily, James'ten bile daha yoğundu - tabi böyle bir şey mümkünse. Bakanlığın yeniden inşası yeni başlamıştı ve Tek Boynuzlu At grubu hala Nicholas Flamel'in kaybına yas tutuyordu. Bu ikisinin arasında Lily ve James, birbirlerini çok az görebiliyordu ve bu da ancak birinden biri çok geç gelmediği zaman oluyordu. James burnunu öfkeyle çekti. Geçen gece bütün gece ayakta durmuş, Bakanlığın kayıtlarını incelemiş ve Dumbledore'un eski dosyalarına göz atmıştı - ya da onlardan geriye kalanlara. Çok fazla şey eksikti ve birisinin onları alıp almadığını merak etti.

"Bu ilginç..." diye mırıldandı Şifacı, James'i dünyaya döndürerek. Hemen başını çevirip kadına baktı (pek hoşlanmadığı karnının üstüne yatış pozisyonundaydı), ama kadın incelemeye devam etti.

"İlginç olan ne?" diye bastırdı James.

"Profesör Snape sana anti toksinleri verdi, değil mi?"

Başını sallamaya çalıştı ama sadece yastığa gömebildi. Kızarak, James konuşmadan önce yastığa vurdu, "evet."

"Görünen o ki birkaç omurganı kırmışsın," diye cevapladı Pomfrey yavaşça.

"Bunu iyileştirebilirsin, değil mi?"

Pomfrey kısaca güldü. "Tabi ki iyileştirebilirim, James."

Bir dakika için rahatlamayla hiçbir şey söyleyemeden kadına dev gibi gözlerle baktı. Biraz önce gerçekten yapabileceğini söyledi - James, neşeyle bağırmak istedi. O kadar zaman geçmişti ki artık umut etmeye bile cesaret edemiyordu; Blackwood'un işiyle Şifacılara olan güveni kaybolmuştu. Ama Pomfrey'e güveniyordu. Her şeyden önce yerin yüz metre yukarısında Lily'e hava atmakla meşgulken süpürgesinden yere düştüğünde yüzünün parçalarını birleştiren birine güvenmemek zordu.

"Ama bu, zaman alacak," diye devam etti kadın sessizce.

"Ne kadar zaman?" diye sordu James hemen.

"En az birkaç ay," dedi kadın nazikçe. "Belki daha fazla..."

Adam nefesini tuttu. "Ne?"

Pomfrey iç çekerek kendini onun seviyesine getirip bir sandalyeye oturdu. "Omurgaların artık sorun değil, James," diye açıkladı. "Blackwood'un sana verdiği zehir, omurganı yiyormuş. Eğer Severus seni bir ay daha geç tedavi etseydi hiç yürüyemezdin."

"Ama..." Birden tekrar korkmaya başladı.

"İyileşecek," diye teminat verdi kadın. "Ama zaman alacak."

James yutkundu. "Bilemiyorum sana nasıl..."

Teşekkür ederim, diyecekti ama bir baykuş tam yastığının üstüne, önünü kondu. James kekeledi ve baktı, bir kez daha ağzına yastık girdi ve bu sefer neden mektuptu. Baykuş mektubu bırakıp geriye bakmadan uçarken James de mektubu tuttu. James baykuşu umursamıyordu. Onun yerine mektuptaki balmumu mühre baktı ki o, Toujours Pur, kelimelerini içeriyordu.

James, hala yatarken mektubu yırtıp açtı. Neden Sirius onu basitçe arayabilirken mektup göndermişti... ?

_**Sihir Bakanı James H. Potter'a**_

_**Sihirsel Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi ve Seherbazların Başı Sirius Black'ten**_

_**Voldemort Avalon'a saldırdı. On beş Ölüm Yiyen, On üç Ruh Emici Adam Macmillan tarafından rehberlik edildi.**_

_**Saldırı, geri püskürtüldü.**_

_**Yaralı yok.**_

_**Ölü yok.**_

_**Daha önceden planlandığı gibi Jones ve Clearwater Fransa'ya gittiler.**_

_**Kendi elimle:**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

Bu mektup, en iyi arkadaş tarafından gönderildiği düşünüldüğünde garipti ama James ilk şoku atlattıktan sonra nedenini anladı. Avalon? Voldemort Avalon'u buldu. Çığlık atmak istedi. Seherbazların son barınağı ve Büyücü Dünyası'nın en gizemli yerlerinden biri olan Avalon her zaman dokunulmazdı. Ama şimdi... olmuştu. 'Geri püskürtüldü' diye yazmıştı Sirius. Gitti. Yenildi. Avalon güvendeydi.

Ama yine de James bunları kaldırmakta zorlanıyordu. Mektup hiç kişisel değildi ve çok kuruydu... bu, bir bölüm başkanından sihir bakanına yazılmış bir mektuptu, ne fazlası ne de azı. Evet, bu aynı zamanda James'i olaydan ayırıyordu, Bakan'ın işi tamamen Seherbazlara bırakmasını sağlıyordu ama James ayrı tutulmak istemiyordu. O, şu andaki durumuna rağmen bir Seherbazdı ve Sirius hala onu korumaya çalışıyorsa lanet olsundu.

Gerçek soru Sirius bu sefer onu neden koruyordu.

* * *

Şafak söktüğünde, savaşa katılan yedi Seherbaz da çok yorgundu. Uyuyamayacak kadar sinirliydiler ve Sirius'a ne olduğunu çok fazla merak ediyorlardı. Ama birkaç saat ve birkaç mesaj sonra Hestia ve Clearwater ayrılırken diğerleri yatağa gitti. Sirius hariç hepsi. Sirius intikam için plan yapmaya başladı.

Tüm uygun Seherbazlar akşamüstü Avalon'da toplandığında nereye gideceklerini bile biliyordu. Artık sanki saldırı hakkında ve onun hakkında konuşmuyorlarmış gibi yapmak için sessizce konuşuyorlardı. Ama anladığını fark eden çok fazla surat birden kıpkırmızı oldu ve düzinelerce göz de onun bakışlarından kaçındı. Ona hala güveniyorlar mıydı? Öğrenebilmenin tek yolu vardı.

Paranoyak mı olmaya başladım? diye düşündü Sirius keyifsizce ve hemen düşünceyi kovdu. Bunun da zamanı şimdi değildi. Boğazını temizledi.

"Güçlü saldır, hızlı saldır," dedi gözlerini odada gezdirerek. "Alastor Moody böyle derdi ve haklıydı."

"Vurulduk. Voldemort, tarihte görülmemiş bir şey yaptı - Avalon'a, ışığın tek dokunulmamış yerine saldırdı. Bunun cezasız kalmasına izin veremeyiz."

"İntikamı kastediyorsun," diye belirtti Francine Hoyt kaşları neredeyse birbirine değecekken.

"Evet."

"Nereye kaydolabilirim?" diye sordu Oscar Whitenack ve sesi, Sirius'ın hiç duymadığı kadar sertti. Genç idealist bir gecede sert bir adama dönüşmüştü ve Sirius bu değişimi gördüğüne üzüldü.

Her şey değişiyor...

Salonun her köşesinden bu lafa katılan öfkeli mırıltılar yükseldi ve Sirius, Oscar'ın yüzündeki gölgeleri diğerlerinde de gördü. Seherbazların, kıstırılma hissinden daha çok nefret ettiği bir his yoktu ve Avalon'a saldırı hepsini sarsmıştı. Avalon, onlarındı. Onu güvenli tutmak Seherbazların işiydi.

Sirius, herkesin bu sefer adanın nasıl güvende kaldığıyla ilgili hiç imada bulunmamaya çalıştığını fark etti. Bana güvenmiyor musunuz? diye bağırmak istedi ama sessiz kaldı. Aslında, olası cevaptan korkuyordu.

"Nereye?" diye sordu Alice.

Sirius başıyla hafifçe onayladı. "Riddle Evi'ne."

* * *

Tepede bir ev... Büyük ve görkemli ama biraz... karanlık.

Gece.

Siluetler, çalılıkların arasına koşuyor. Saklanıyor.

Işık.

Bir şeyler yanıyor. Gece, gün kadar parlak - artık sabah mı oldu? Yıldızlar söndü ve kırmızı ışık göğü aydınlattı -

Yüzler.

Nymphadora Tonks. Onu tanıdı. Eğer bu kadar sakar olmasaydı çok parlak olacaktı. Her zaman bir Ravenclaw için çok sinsiydi ama gözlerin görebildiğinden çok daha akıllıydı -

Koşuyordu. Bir şeye mi yoksa bir şeyden mi? Söylemenin yolu yoktu ama bir odanın içindeydi -

Ve yer, altında patlarken Tonks'u havaya fırlattı.

Yeşil ışık. Kırmızı ışık. Yeşil. Mor. Siyah. Ateş.

Ateş.

Yanan bir beden... Yaşayan bir beden... Adam çığlık atıyordu.

Yeşil.

Birisi havada kıvranıyordu. Vurucu muydu?

Ateş.

Çığlıklar.

Çığlıklar.

Çığlıklar.

Lanetler. Yangın. Uçan bir ağaç...

Işık.

Rodolphus Lestrange biriyle düello ediyordu. Frank? Kurbanı yere yığıldı. Lestrange gülümseyerek asasını kaldırdı.

Sirius -

"Müdürüm?"

Remus sıçradı ve bu yüzden dizini masasına vurdu. Görüşü sallandı ve oda döndü ama bir figür orada kaldı ve kadın dev gibi gözlerle ona merakla bakıyordu. İmgeler hala başında dönüyordu ama şimdi zayıflamıştı sanki Remus'un hiç tutamayacağı sisler gibiydi -

Sirius öne çıktı.

Kahkahalar.

Yangın.

Çığlıklar.

Yangın -

"Profesör Lupin?"

Tekrar sıçradı ve kendini salladı. "Evet?" dedi ve kendi sesinin sarsıldığının farkına vardı.

"İyi misiniz?"

Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bunun imgeleri yok ettiğini hayal kırıklığıyla fark etti. "İyiyim."

Remus çığlık atmak istiyordu. Bir şeyler oluyordu, olacaktı, olmuştu - ve ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ve Trelawney odasına girmeseydi öğrenecekti. Sirius'la ne oluyor? Remus'un arkadaşında daha önce hiç görmediği kadar büyük bir karanlık vardı... ama belki bu sadece bir ışık yanılmasıydı.

Ve sen de dolunayda tam bir kurt gibi görünüyorsun, Aylak. Bu bir ışık yanılmasıydı.

"Sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim, Sybil?" diye sordu güçsüzce.

O cesaret kırıcı gülümsemelerinden birini attı. "Sizin Hogwarts, Bir Tarih kitabınızı ödünç alabilir miyim müdürüm? Kendiminkini kaybetmişim ve kütüphane kapalı..."

* * *

Çığlıklar.

Severus, sırtını soğuk duvara dayayarak dikildi. Cesaret edebilseydi geriye giderdi ama... bu durumda kaçmak mide bulantısından daha kötüyü.

Ölüm Yiyen olduğundan beri çok fazla işkence görmüştü. Bir zamanlar, diğerlerinin kabusu olan şey onun amacıydı ama artık değil. Bir şekilde farklı bir adam olmuştu - ama hala aynı eski şeyleri yapıyordu ve Severus hiçbir zaman kırılmış bir adamın ölmesini izlemekten zevk almamıştı.

Bu, elbette ki Bellatrix'in zevk almasına engel değildi. Diğerlerini de engellemedi ve hepsi sıraları gelince Cruciatus Laneti yapmaktan geri kalmadı. Elbette o da aynısını yapmıştı ama bu mecburiyettendi. Ayrıca kaybedecek bir ruhum da yok ki, neden telaşlanıyorum? Kaşlarını daha çok çatmamak için kendine hâkim oldu. Macmillan, bir deri bir kemik - ki bunlar bazı yerlerde artık birleşik değildi - ve kan içinde kalmıştı ama hala işkence ediyorlardı.

Kulakları acımaya başladı.

Ne büyük özür, Severus. Düşünce onu kirli hissettiriyordu. Tüm umursadığın bu mu?

Lanet vicdanım.

Ses, sonunda kesildi ve Seherbazdan dönme hain yerde yüzükoyun titreyerek durdu. Severus, onun sadece Voldemort'un araya girmesiyle canlı olduğunu biliyordu - Bellatrix'i durduran işareti fark etmişti. Diğerleri, ne olacağını merak ederek izliyordu - büyük finali bekliyordu. Gözlerini yuvarlamak istedi ama yapmadı. Ölümle flört etmek iyi bir fikir değildi.

Macmillan büyük ihtimalle yalvarmaya çalışarak mantıksızca mırıldanıyordu. Ama çok uzun zamandır çığlık atıyordu ve sesi kalmamıştı. Çabaları, sadece Bellatrix'in kıkırdamasına neden oluyordu.

"Ben..."

"Sen ne?" diye öttü Bellatrix. "Bitmesini mi istiyorsun?"

Gelen ses, en iyi ihtimalle bir fısıltı denilebilirdi ama onayladığı belliydi. Severus'un başı zonkluyordu ve ilginç bir şekilde ritmi, Bellatrix'in Macmillan'ın yanında açtığı yaradan akan kanla eşitti. Yardım olmadan fazla yaşayamazdı ve Severus, yardımın gelmeyeceğini biliyordu.

"Yeter, Bella." Bu yumuşak ve soğuk bir demire benzeyen seste hiç acıma yoktu. Yine de Karanlık Lord ileri çıkıp yerdeki kandan şekle bakarken evcil hayvanı geri çekildi. Azkaban'da değillerdi, Severus'un evindeydiler ve o da yerleri temizlemek için ne kadar Temizleme Büyüsü gerektiğini sadece tahmin edebiliyordu ama diğerlerinin umursamadığına emindi.

Voldemort, Macmillan'ın yanına çömeldi ve cübbesi kana bulandı. Kırılmış Seherbaz kaçmaya çalıştı ama başını yerden bile zor kaldırabiliyordu. Bir dakika baktıktan sonra Karanlık Lord uzanıp kafasını kaldırdı.

"Bu bir fark yaratacakmış gibi yalvardın," diye fısıldadı Karanlık Lord. Nazikçe yüzündeki saçı geriye iterken eski Seherbaz güçsüzce gözlerini kırptı. "Ama neden değiştirsin?"

"Yararsız bir hainden daha gereksiz bir şey yoktur."

Macmillan'ın başını yere düşürerek ayağa kalktı; baş, yere vururken hafifçe ses çıkardı. Omzunun üstünden hafifçe bakarak Karanlık Lord döndü ve odadan çıkarken seslendi:

"Bitirin işini."

Teker teker Ölüm Yiyenler eğilerek teşekkür etti. Severus, bunu yaparken hemen gözlerini yerdekine dikmeyen nadir insanlardan biriydi; bunun yerine diğerlerinin yüzünü inceledi, arzuyu, beklentiyi ve memnuniyeti gördü. Yutkundu ve hemen kimsenin görmemiş olduğunu umarak kendini durdurdu. Ama hayır - yerde yatan ve ölen Macmillan üzerinde konsantre olmuşlardı. İlk beş dakika içinde mücadele etmeyi bıraktı. Voldemort, odadan çıktıktan hemen sonra...

Çok uzun sürmeyecekti ama sonsuzluk gibi geleceğini hissediyordu. Severus'un son için kalması gerekiyordu ve kalacaktı. Bunun her dakikasından nefret ediyordu ama işkence edecek ve zevk alıyormuş gibi davranacaktı. Ve kendisine yalan söylemesinin yolu yoktu - kaçmanın bir yolu olsaydı da yapmazdı. Yapamazdı, en azından onu hayatta tutan konumunu: Voldemort'un yandaşlarının arasındaki konumunu tehlikeye atmadan olmazdı. Şu anda beni hayatta tutan şey, savaş bittiğinde de buna hizmet edecek. Sadece bir casus olarak başarılı olabilirim.

Böylece Bellatrix ona ilk birkaç dakikayı teklif ettiğinde gülümsedi ve böyle eski ve köklü bir evin çocuğu kadar gururla kabul etti.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	39. Bölüm 39: Dies Irae Gazap Günü

Bölüm Otuz Dokuz: Dies Irae (Gazap Günü)

Korumalarının ikisi de, üçlü Paris'e vardıklarında yorgunluktan ölmüş gözüküyordu ama Peter'ın sorguları sadece Jones'tan aksi bir cevapla karşılandı; "İyi olacağız." Kadın kaşlarını çattı, Peter de cevap olarak kaşlarını çattı ve böyle bitti. Clearwater okunmaz gözlerle izledi ama Peter genç Seherbaz yoluna baktığında onaylamadığı bir şeyler sezdi. İki yol arkadaşından da fazla bir konuşa beklemiyordu, ama bu düşündüğünden de kötüydü.

Elbette, ikisini de sinirli yapan Uluslar arası Cisimlenme olabilirdi, ama Peter bundan şüphe duydu. Seherbazlar genel olarak onun olduğu şeylerden çok daha iyiydi, ve vardıklarında da daha az sabit gözükmüyorlardı. Sonra yine, Seherbazlar genel olarak onun olduğu her şeyden çok daha iyiydi. Jones daha kızgın gözüküyordu, yine de, Peter bir şey olduğunu zannetti.

"Şimdi ne var, Pettigrew?" diye sordu, hala gözlerini dikmiş bir vaziyette. Öğrencisi, iniş yaptıkları özel mekâna göz attı, Büyü Meclisinin hemen dışı-masumların meydanı, Peter böyle çağırıldığını buraya çok önce olan ilk ziyaretinde öğrenmişti. Sadece on dört ay mı geçmişti? Bir ömür gibi geliyordu.

"Bu taraftan," dedi Peter çifte yol göstererek. Genellikle, bir rehber tarafından yönlendirilirdi, ama hangi yöne gideceğini biliyordu. Burada kesinlikle yeteri sıklıkta bulundum, diye düşündü dikkati dağılmış bir şekilde Jones'a omuzlarının arkasından bakarak. "Beni keşke Peter diye çağırsan."

"Neden?" Direk ve yerinde; işte bu Jones'tu.

"Bilmiyorum." Diye omuz silkti. "Soyadımı duymak bana... başka şeyleri hatırlatıyor."

"Oh." Olayı anlayacak kadar zekiydi, en azından, ama koruduğu kişi zeki değil değildi.

"Ne-?"

Jones'tan keskin bir bakış onu susturdu ve Clearwater omuz silkti. Peter siyah saçlı cadıya minnet dolu bir gülüş atı, ama kadının gösterdiği reaksiyon göz önünde bulundurulursa bir kayaya da gülümsüyor olabilirdi.

"Mösyö Pettigrew!"

İki Seherbaz'ın da asaları, kahverengi saçlı sırıtan bir büyücü onlara doğru gelirken çıktı ve Peter Jones onu yoldan ittiğinde zar zor dengesini bulabildi. Yeni gelen, iki asa onun yüzünde hedeflendiğinde ortada durdu, gözleri genişledi ve açıkça görülüyordu ki kaçıp savaşmak arasında bir seçim yapıyordu. Peter küfretti.

"O bir arkadaş!" dedi Peter çabucak, Jones'la Clearwater'ın arasından geçerek. Seherbazları görmezden gelmeye kararlıydı. "Bunun için üzgünüm. Korumalarım biraz... aşırı istekliler." Utangaçça gülümsedi. "Seni tekrar görmek güzel, Jean."

"Seni de." Jean diğerlerine ihtiyatla baktı, ama ağzının köşesinde bir gülümseme belirdi. "Geç kaldığım için özür dilerim, ama Başlan- ah, siyasetçilerin nasıl olduğunu bilirsiniz."

"Evet, kesinlikle biliyorum," diye cevap verdi Peter sırıtmamaya çalışarak. Ve o da benim bir siyasetçi olduğumu biliyor. Adam kesinlikle yetenek sahibi... ":Bizimle buluştuğun için teşekkürler Jean. Bunlar Hestia Jones ve Jason Clearwater."

"Seherbazlar?" diye sordu hemen ve Peter Clearwater'ın gözlerinde şaşkınlık görmesine rağmen ikisi başını salladı.

Peter, bir şekilde şaşırmamıştı. Uluslararası Büyü İşbirliği Dairesinin Başı olduğundan beri bir sürü ülke gezmişti, her birinde "bağlantılarla" buluşmuştu. Nasıl olduysa, hiçbiri Jean d'Orville gibi değildi ve Peter bunun Jean'ın hiç de siyasetçi olmadığından kaynaklandığından şüpheliydi. Aslında, Peter mantıklı bir şekilde Jean'ın bir casus olduğundan emindi, Belki de Özel Seherazlar'dan biriydi. Kesinlikle bir Seherbaz gibi davranıyordu (entrika tadında bir tane bile olsa), bunu bir yabancının muhtemelen fark etmese bile. Jean rolünü mükemmel oynuyordu- Ama Peter boşu boşuna bir Çapulcu olmamıştı. İnsanları kandırma becerisi başkaları da bunu yaptığında farkında olma yeteneğine dönüşmüştü ve Peter'ın içgüdüleri ilk tanıştıklarından beş dakika sonra "casus!" diye bağırmaktaydı.

Bu onu Jean'dan hoşlanmaktan alıkoymadı tabi ki, ama olaylara perspektif açıdan bakmayı sağladı.

"Gidelim mi?" diye sordu, gülümseyerek.

"Tabi ki" diye cevapladı Jean ve onları Ev'e- Fransız Büyü Meclisi'ne- doğru yönlendirmek için döndü ama yeterince çabuk dönemedi çünkü Peter onu diğerlerini gözleriyle tepeden tırnağa süzerken, tararken ve değerlendirirken gördü. Fransız Adam'ın gülümsemesi biraz daha acayipleşti ve Peter'a göz kırptı.

Bu, diye karar verdi Çapulcu, başka bir ilginç görüşme olacak.

* * *

"Riddle Evi'ne saldıracaksınız, değil mi?" diye sordu Remus baskının gerçekleşmesinin ayarlanmasından bir gün önce.

İç Çember'in parçalanmış kalıntıları bir kez daha buluşmuştu - bu sefer Hogwarts'da çünkü gidecek başka yer kalmamıştı. Tekrar Grimmauld Meydanında buluşabilirlerdi, ama o eski yerde bunaltıcı bir şey vardı... ve Remus Hogwarts'ı tercih ettiğini sessizce belirtmişti, muhtemelen etraftaki rahatlatıcı şeylerin Fawkes'u uzak korkusundan çıkarabileceğini umuyordu. Hiç şansı yoktu. Anka kuşu orada bile değildi.

Ama Sirius arkadaşı konuştuğunda yüzündeki şaşkınlığı kovmaya başladı ve bu Bill ifadesinin bu kadar aşikâr gitmediğini diledi. Lanet, sen sanki daha iyisini yapıyorsun! diye söylendi kendi kendine gözlerini normal boyutlarına küçültmeye çabalarken. "Bir daha söyler misin?"

"Beni duydun Sirius." diye iç çekti Remus. "Sanırım buradaki herkes imgelerim hakkında en azından birazcık bilgiye sahip... Yedinizden bir şey saklamayı hiç denemedim."

İlk kez olarak, Sirius Remus'un bu imgeleri neden gördüğünü bilen tek kişi olduğunu fark etti. Remus James ya da Peter'a Kaynak hakkında bir şey söylememişti, ya da ona ne yaptığını; Sirius, eğer Remus ümitsizce bu berbat bilgiyi biriyle paylaşma ihtiyacı duymasaydı bundan haberi olacağından şüpheliydi. Yine de Sirius Kaynak'ın nasıl çalıştığı hakkında çok az bir bilgiye sahipti... ve hatta daha azını bilmek istedi. Yine de, Remus'un gizlilik ihtiyacını anladı- paylaşılmaması gereken bazı güçler vardı.

Avalon'da hala kaynayan o iki iksir gibi, diye düşündü karanlıkça. Hayatımı sonsuza dek değiştirecek iksirler... sanki Conmalesco'nun değiştirmediği gibi. Yutkundu ve ümitsizce bunu saklamaya çalıştı. Yine de gerçeği biliyordu. Geri dönüş yok, Sirius ve bunu biliyorsun. Bu yüzden kendini şimdiki zamana getir ve yapılması gerekeni yap.

Şükür ki gözler devam eden Remus'taydı. "Riddle Evi'nde Seherbazlar'ı gördüm." dedi Müdür sessizce. "Ölüm Yiyenler'le savaşıyorlardı ve yanan bir şey vardı... ama ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ve sonunu göremeden yarıda kesildim."

"İmgelerin her zaman doğru çıkar mı?" diye Mundungus Fletcher sordu gergince, anılar gözlerini daralttı. Eski Seherbaz Riddle Evi'nde asap bozucu iki hafta geçirmişti, Sirius biliyordu. Voldemort ona işkence ederken ve onu paramparça ederken 1989 Ağustos'unda geçen iki hafta.

"Evet." diye başını salladı Remus yavaşça. "Her zaman net değiller...ama hiç biri yanlış çıkmadı." Kısaca gözleri Sirius'a kaydı. "Diagon Yolu bile."

Diğerleri başını sallarken Sirius dudağını ısırma dürtüsüne karşı geldi. "Haklısın," diye itiraf etti onun yerine. "Riddle Evi'ne saldıracağız. Avalon'daki girişimine cevap olarak bir şey yapılmalı."

"Peki, bunu bana ne zaman söyleyecektiniz?" diye sordu James hemen, ama tonunun yumuşaklığı kelimelerindeki yanmanın çoğunu götürdü.

"Yarın sabah." Diye cevapladı Sirius. "Kahvaltıdan sonra."

İyi ki bu doğruydu, çünkü James her zaman o yalan söylediğinde anlayabiliyordu. Büyü Bakanı, tam olarak mutlu bir şekilde değil, ama anlayışlı bir şekilde bir kere başını salladı. James bir Seherbazdı. Tüh, diğerleri de öyleydi.

"Bunun akıllıca olduğundan emin misin?" diye sessizce sordu Dung. "Evin başka bir Muggle malikânesi gibi gözüktüğünü biliyorum, ama bundan başka hiçbir şey. Voldemort'un Azkaban'ı ele geçirmeden önce bu yeri yıllarca kullandığını unutma. Güvenlik tek başına bir orduyu durduracak kadar güçlü."

"Yapılması gerekiyor." dedi Sirius kararlı bir şekilde, gözleri odada geziniyordu. "Ayrıca, malikâneyi bir aydır izliyoruz ve şimdi sora harekete geçmede. Ölüm Yiyenler dikkatsizce davranıyorlar."

Snape'in çatık kaşları çok şey ifade etti, ama sözleri mutsuz yüz ifadesini yalanladı. "Katılmak zorundayım," dedi yavaşça. "Karanlık Lord- affedersiniz- Voldemort Lucius Malfoy'a güvenliği emanet etti, ama Lucius o yere gidip cübbesini kirletmeyi pek de sevmiyor. Aslında, Crabbe ve Goyle Riddle Evi'nden sorumlular ve ikisi hakkında da pek de akıllı diyemeyeceğim."

"İşte sana cevap." dedi Sirius sonuç çıkararak. "Güçlü ve hızlı saldıracağız ve sadece Seherbazlar için değil. Büyücülük Dünyasına zafer için umut olduğunu hatırlatmanın zamanı geldi ve ışığın karşılık vereceğini."

Yine, diğerleri başını salladı, ama Sirius onların gözlerindeki parıltıda gördüğü umudu hissedebilmeyi istedi. Onlar sadece sözdü, gerçekten. Boş sözler. Onları söylenmesi gerektiği için söyledi, arkalarında biraz büyü olduğu için değil - gereksiz sözler ve uğraşlar Voldemort'u yenemezdi. Seherbazlar, Bakanlık ve Yoldaşlık yıllardır deniyorlardı, sadece asalara sahip olmak için ve söz sanatlarının düşme zamanı ve yine. İhtiyaçları olan şey farklılıktı, ama odadaki kimse farklılığın gerektireceği şeylere pek de hazırlıklı sayılmazdı.

Ben bile, diye düşündü Sirius dürüstçe. Ama yine de bir şekilde yapıyordu ve Riddle Evi ile başlanmalıydı. Zamanı gelmişti.

Üç buçuk gün sonra, olaylar hala ilginçti. Bu arada, Peter siyasetçilerden gerçekten bıkmış usanmıştı. Bu, tabi ki çelişkili bir düşünceydi, ama yine de doğruydu. Hayat onu siyasetin içine sürüklese de, Peter kendini dürüst ve (en ama en azından) sırasıyla apaçık düşünmeyi seviyordu. Oyun oynamaktan, zamanı kollamaktan ya da politik yöntemlerin kendi kendine işlemesini beklemekten asla hoşlanmadı. Peter sadede gelmeyi daha çok tercih ediyordu, ama Başkan Legarde'yle dokuz ayrı konuşma grubundan sonra, birini boğazlamaya hazırdı. Gün be gün, bir cevap almak için sıkıştırıyordu, Legarde'ye James'den gelen kişisel bir mektubu bile göstermişti, ama nafile.

Gerçek bile işe yaramadı. Son bir kaç ay üzerinde, Fransa'da saklanmış Ölüm Yiyen saldırıları vardı, ama Büyü Meclisinin çoğunluğu bunu Voldemort'un yaptığına inanmayı reddediyordu. Onlar siyasetçilerdi, hiç bir şey olmasalar bile siyasetçiydiler ve gerçeklik sadece sözde vardı.

Evet, zaten gökyüzünde yanan Karanlık İşaret de benim hayal gücümün bir ürünü.

"Mösyo Pettigrew, Başkanınızın aciliyetini anlıyorum, ama bu Fransa'nın problemi değil." dedi Legarde ona otuz beşinci kez. Peter sayıyordu.

Ve otuz beşinci kez, aynı şeyi söyledi. "Belki şimdi değil, ama İngiltere düşerse ne olacak? Ondan sonra ne olacak? Voldemort'un Avrupa'nın küçük bir köşesini aldıktan sonra sizi kendi başınıza bırakacağını mı sanıyorsun?"

"Onun ismini söyleme!"

Genellikle, Peter adını söylemezdi, ama tepki onun gergince gülümsemesine neden oldu. Legarde bunu yapmanın Peter için ne kadar zor olduğunu asla öğrenemezdi, korkularından kurtulmak için ne kadar çabaladığını- ama hile işe yaradı. "Ondan korkuyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Peter sessizce. "Onun sizin probleminiz olmadığını söylemene rağmen."

"Problemimiz değil!" diye tersledi Legarde.

"Şimdi değilse, ne zaman?" diye iç çekti Peter. "Çizgi nerede, Mösyo Başkan?"

"Peki, bizi onun tarafında olmaktan uzak tutan şey nedir, eh?" diye sordu aniden Fransız adam, inatçı gözüküyordu. "Fransa niye İngiltere'nin liderliğini izlemeli?"

"Ne-" Peter dili tutulmuşçasına gözlerini dikerek sustu. Fransa'da geçirdiği onca zaman boyunca, bütün konuşmalar ve bütün işinde, hiç birinden böyle sözler asla duymamıştı, özellikle Legarde 'dan. Bütün hatalarına rağmen, Başkan güçlü bir adamdı ve asla Peter'ı bir Ölüm Yiyen destekçisi olarak düşünmemişti. Ama bu...?

Kapatılan tek baş sadece onunki değildi. Sandalyesinden kenara giderek, Jean amirine baktı- her görüşmede sessiz kalmıştı, sadece izleyip dinliyordu, ama şimdi konuştu, şok yüzünü renklendirmişti. "Eugene?"

"Affedin beni." Başkan kızardı, kafasını salladı. "Bunu demek istemedim... Ama..." Belagatli bir şekilde omuzlarını silkti, sadece bir Fransızın yapabileceği gibi. "O kadar basit değil."

"Bütün saygımla şunu söylemek isterim ki, efendim, sanıyorum ki kolay." diye cevapladı sessizce Peter.

Legarde itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama Jean onun sözünü kesti. "Oyalanmayı bırakmanın zamanı, arkadaşım." dedi essizce, bilinçsizce Peter'ın önceki düşüncelerini tekrarlayarak. "Ve gerçeği saklamayı artık bırakmanın zamanı..." Peter'la yüzleşmek için döndü.

"Şunu itiraf etmeliyim ki Başkan'ınızın anlaşma teklifin karşı ihtiyatlıydım." dedi samimice. "Özel Seherbazlar olarak etkileri hakkında pek çok dedikodu duyduk... Voldemort ülkenizde. Ama buradaki davranışın beni savaşınızın yenilgiyle sonuçlanmayabileceğine ikna etmeye uzun bir yol kat etti."

Gözleri parladı ve güzündeki karanlık bir şey Peter'ı doğru olduğuna sevinmesini engelledi- Jean aslında bir Seherbazdı ve Fransızlar başlarını sonsuza dek lağımların içinde tutmayacaklardı ama o kahverengi gözler şiddetle ilgisini çekti.

"Ama bir sorum var Peter." Adamın sesi sıcak bir yaz günü Hogwarts'ın gölünü dondurabilirdi. "Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i yenmeye kendini bu kadar adamışsan, niye sol kolunda onun işaretini taşıyorsun?"

* * *

"Bilmiyorum, Arthur." diye iç çekti James. "Bir tarafta-"

Cüppesinin sol göğsü zıpladı ve onu yüzünden vurdu.

"Neyin aşkına-" diye başladı Arthur, cüppesi James'in suratına gerçekten vurduğunda sesi kesilerek. Büyü Başkanı pamuğa tükürdü ve küfretti, oğlunun eski cübbesi içine ne tür bir büyülü muzurluk yaptığını kavramak için uzandı, küçük ofisi dolduran yüksek frekanslı tıkırdayan bir ses geldi.

"Hah?" diye sordu aptalca Arthur'a bakmak için kafasını kaldırırken. Yardımcısı kaşlarını çattı.

"Bir şey gibi ses çıkarı-"

"Saat!" James kendi sesine zıpladı ve kalbinin çarpmaya başladığını hissetti. "Saat!"

El yardımıyla yoklayarak, cüppesinin içini aradı ve saati kavradı. James asla cep saatlerinin büyük bir hayranı olmamıştı, ama bunu giymek gibi bir alışkanlığa bürünmüştü- bir anda Büyü Bakanı için oldukça uygun gözüktü. Aslında, taşıdığı yüke o kadar alışmıştı ki saatin orada olduğunu bile unutmuştu ve daha önce de bir şey yapmamıştı. Ne de olsa, saat sadece eğer sen bir Zaman Büyüsü yaparsan saati söylüyordu sana, bu da onu neredeyse kullanışsız yapıyordu, bir cep saati için olağanüstü derecede iyi görünümlü olsa bile.

Dumbledore'un James'e miras bıraktığı saat bir yıldızın altı bacağının işaret ettiği atlı kelimeyle kazılıydı; Güven, Yas, Barış, Tehlike, Kutlama ve Savaş. Altın fonun üstüne mavi taşlardan yapılmışlardı ve tek bir kırmızı ibre de Büyücü Dünyası o anda nasılsa en iyi şekilde durumu temsil ediyordu. James saatin sahibi olduğundan beri, ibre hep Savaşta duruyordu ve bir daha hareket edeceğine neredeyse inanmamaya başlayacaktı.

Şimdi ise ibre yukarısını işaret ediyordu, diğerlerinden daha büyük ve daha parlak yazılmış, saatin ortasında bulunan kelimeyi ikiye bölüyordu.

RİSK.

* * *

Vardığında yalnızdı.

İlk defa olarak, kararını düşüncesizce değil de tedbirle vermişti; Sirius hayatı boyunca pek çok durumla karşı karşıya kalmıştı, zamanında mantıklı gözüken belirsiz nedenler yüzünden hayatını tehlikeye atmıştı. Bu sefer, hesabını yaptığı bir risk alıyordu. Ve evet, bunu daha önce böyle çağırmıştı- ama bu sefer cidden öleydi. Bir hayat, diye sebeplenmişti her zaman, eğer diğerlerini kurtaracaksa, riske atılabilirdi. Özellikle eğer o hayat hala büyük siyah bir köpeğe dönüşme yeteneğine sahipse.

Sirius Animagus haline dönüşmek için tamamen gerçekleşmesini zar zor bekledi. Böyle yapmak Profesör McGonagall'ın tavsiye edeceği bir şey değildi, ama dikkatli sınama bölgenin hayvanları tanımayacağını açığa çıkarmıştı. Aptalca bir kaçamaktı, eğer büyük düzen içinde diğerlerine nazaran küçük olansa- ne de olsa geriye kayıtlı beş Animagus kalmıştı, çoğunun dönüştüğü şekil de fark edilecek şekilde değildi.

Köpek kendine sırıttı ve işe koyuldu.

* * *

Tam olarak on beş dakika sonra, otuz iki Seherbaz Riddle Evi'nin önüne Cisimlendiler. Üç dakikaya kalmadan, siyah köpek Sirius Black formuna dönüştü, Riddle Evi'ni kuşatarak çok eski taş duvarın içinden yolunu kazıyordu ve Sirius zaten bölgenin içindeydi ve onları yürütemezdi. Basit bir güvenlik sistemiydi, duvarların içinde aslında olmaması gerekenlerin olmasıydı ve işe yaradı- biri içeri fark edilmeden girip de diğerlerinin de girmesini sağlayana kadar. Sirius Seherbazlar üç gruba ayrılırken vahşice gülümsedi, işe koyulmadan önce kişileri saymak için duraksadı. Riddle Evi'nin özel yapısı Seherbaz baskın planında bir kaç değişiklik gerektirdi, ama o, Alice, Frank ve Francine Hoyt bunu ölümüne planlamışlardı. Büyük ana katta üç kapı vardı ve her grup birini alacaktı. Sirius'un grubu olan birinci grubun amacı başka her şeyden çok dikkat dağıtmaktı, onlarınki en tehlikeli görev olabilirdi, en gereksizi de, ama aynı zamanda en gereklisiydi. Eğer bütün direnişi arka kapıdan uzak tutabilirlerse, Alice, Frank ve Grup 3'ün diğerleri bodrum katına fark edilmeden inebilirlerdi. Bu sırada, Francine'in grubu Grup 2 mutfak kapısından gelerek Sirius'un daha küçük olan grubuna destek çıkacaktı.

Bill Weasley Sirius'un soluna geldiğinde Sirius çakıl sokağın üstüne diz çökmüş, gözlerini kısarak karanlığa doğru bakıyordu. Yavaşça ve dikkatlice, Sirius diğer grupların yerlerini alıp karanlıkta kaybolmasını izlerken ona kadar saydı. Garip, sisli bir geceydi, özellikle gece yarısından iki saat önce, ama Sirius bunu bir şekilde uygun buldu. Ayrıca kullanışlı, Seherbazların Eve yakın kalmalarını sağlayacak ve görünmeden, bölgenin odak noktalarından uzakta olacaklardı.

Sanki onları görmek için biri uyanık, diye düşündü Sirius acı bir şekilde. Eğer Riddle Evi'nde Ölüm yiyenler varsa-ve yürekten olmalarını umdu- çok da uyanık sayılmazlardı. Patiayak'ın çit hizasında tam hızla koşması olaysız olmuştu ve diğer gruplarda gidecekleri yerlere aynı kolaylıkta gitmişti.

"Şimdi," diye fısıldadı ve öne fırladı. Sirius Bill, Tonks, Striker Williamson, Terry Scott, Mucia Coleman, Alain Brittingham ve Christa Gambledon'ın peşinden geldiğini görmesi için arkasına bakmasına gerek yoktu; ayaklarının yere vururken yerin gürlediğini hissedebiliyordu.

Altmış iki adım. Her birini saymıştı ve sanki bir ömür gibi sürmüştü. Otuz saniye, rahata ermek için çok uzun sürmüştü. Boyunun iki katı kadar kestane rengi kapılar arkasında belirdi, en azından on adım karşısındaydılar. Büyük, eski bir Muggle malikanesiydi, Sirius biliyordu, ve parçaya baktı.

"Cadovallum." Sirius kırk dokuzuncu adımında yarım bir fısıltıyla kelimenin ağzından çıkmasına izin verdi. O kadar yumuşak söylemişti ki Bill bile onu duymak için çaba harcamak zorunda kaldı, ama sonuçlardan hiçbiri o kadar sessiz değildi.

Basit bir parçalama büyüsü bir Duvar Yok etme büyüsünden daha kolay olurdu, ama amaç gürültülü olmasıydı. Dikkat dağıtıcı. Fark edilebilir. Elli yedince adımda oda kocaman bir patlamayla yıkıldı, ağar parçaları ve alçılar her tarafa yayıldı. Bir kaç parça Seherbaz'ların yanına düştü ama kimse yaralanmadı. Yol temizlenmişti.

Temiz ve hızlı. Sirius'un ayakları altmış üçüncü adımda molozların oraya basmıştı. . Altmış beşinci adımda yeşil bir ışık çaktı.

"Yere yatın!" diye emretti kendini yere atıp sağa yuvarlanarak. Sanırım şimdi uyandılar! Seherbazlar onun etrafına toplandı, ama Sirius lanetlerin uçuşmaya başladığını duydu. Yalnızca bir kaç adım solunda, Bill bir İndirgeyici büyücü yollamıştı ve Sirius Tonks'un sesini onları korumak için bir kalkan büyüsü yaparken takip ettiğini duydu.

"Coleman, Brittingham, duvardaki oyuğu kontrol edin!" dedi sollarındaki küçük bir açıklığa işaret ederek. Mucia Coleman hemen öğrencisiyle beraber tam hızla koştu. Sirius onları köşeyi dönerken izledi, sonrada çabucak alışılmış çömelişine döndü ve başını dik tuttu.

Hemen ardından yeşil ışık vücudunu sıyırdı geçti. Bellatrix. O ve takımının yüzleştiği ilk Ölüm Yiyen çizgisindeki diğer yüzleri bir bakışta tanıması aklı için yeterliydi. İlk sıranın arkasına ikinci bir sıra vardı, ama onları tanımlamak için zaman yoktu- orada dokuz kişilik küçük takımına karşı yirmi Ölüm Yiyen olmalıydı. Burada bir şeyler yanlış, diye belirtti aklı. Bu kadar çok olmamalılar. O burada olmamalı. Ama Bellatrix ortaya geldi. Francis Travers, Carol Moon ve Derek Corner onun solundaydılar, üç Fawsett, Fredrick Moonve Amanda Pieters da- Pieters? Sirius'un kafasında alarmlar çaldı ve birdenbire buz gibi hissetti. Pieters. Sirius zar zor yutkundu. Azkaban'dan iki kişi. Daha kaç tane orada olacak? Sıradaki kim? Bill'e bakmamak zordu, Frank'i düşünmemek zordu. Ya da kendimi. Sirius titredi.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Extundo!"

Biri çığlık attı.

Bir ışık parladı.

"Imperio!"

Kelimeler kalbinde ağır bir şekilde asılı kaldı. Sıradaki kim olabilirdi? Basit bir Imperius Lanet miydi, yoksa başka bir şey miydi? Adam Azkaban'da kırılmıştı. Sirius bir şekilde bu anıyı Voldemort'un zihninde görmeden önce bile biliyordu. Adam Sirius'un çok çok iyi bildiği baskının altında çöküyordu. Ama Amanda Pieters'a ne olmuştu?

"Reducto!"

"Everbero!"

"Rumperis!"

"Cru-"

Sirius'un başı tekrar kalktı ve zaman hızlandı. Lanetler onun üstünden yağıyordu ve karanlık koridor güneş gibi aydınlık gözüküyordu. Duvarlar her vuruşta ufalanıp yıkılıyordu ve tavanın parçaları kafasına yağmur gibi iniyordu. Seherbazlar yıkılmış kapı ağzında çömeliyordu, ama neredeyse hiç korunak yoktu. Henüz kimse vurulmamıştı, Sirius'un söyleyebildiği kadarıyla, ama başları belaya girmek üzereydi, Sirius bunu biliyordu. Tek seçenek ileri gitmekti ama-

Voldemort şimdi sıranın ortasını almıştı.

"Avada Kedavra!" diye gürledi Karanlık Lord ve Sirius düşünmeden sola kaçtı. Lanetin kime hedeflendiğini biliyordu.

Sirius duvardan sıçradı, durmadan önce kuzenine katılmak için bir kalkan yolladı."İleri!"

Diğerleri ona cevap veremeden, o koşup ilerliyordu. Sirius bir büyü yolladı, sonra bir daha ve on tane daha- hangi büyüyü yaptığını zar zor hatırlayabildi, ama düello refleksleri Sirius'a düşünmeden hareket etme becerisini sağlıyordu. Bill ve Tonks onun hemen arkasındaydı, ama Sirius bütün dikkatini bir şekilde onlar geldikten sonra Cisimlenen Voldemort'un üzerine vermişti. O da burada olmamalı. Nasıl bilebildi? diye öfkelendi aklında. Ateş koluna hafifçe bastırdı, ama Sirius buz gibi hissetti.

Bir adım. İki adım. "Avada Kedavra!"

İncelikler için zaman yoktu. Doğru şeyler yapmak için zaman yoktu. Sirius lanetin Voldemort'u asla öldürmeyeceğini biliyordu, ama en azından sıyırdı geçti-

Biri çığlık attı, Sirius'un kalbi yerinden çıktı. Laneti yollaması ve onun vurduğunu izlemenin arasındaki saniyede, aniden Voldemort'un dikkatinin başka yerde olduğunu fark etti, ver arkasını açıkta bıraktı. Milyonda bir şanstı- ama çığlık atan Ölüm Yiyen Derek Corner'di, Bellatrix onu öne itmişti. Tökezledi, kendini toparladı... tam da Öldüren Lanet'in yolunun üstünde. Corner çöktü. Voldemort döndü. Kırmızı gözler Sirius'unkilerle buluştu ve sonra Karanlık Lord'un soğuk sesi koridoru güçle doldurdu.

"Acervis!"

Sirius siyah ışığın onu takip etmeyeceğine dua ederek yere attı kendini. Takip edebilirdi, biliyordu, ama yalnızca yeterli zaman varsa - "Dikkat et!" diye bağırdı Bill.

Acı dolu bir çığlık koridoru doldurdu ve Sirius karanlığın birinin ruhuna takıldığını, ulaştığını, yorduğunu ve yağmaladığını hissetti. Striker Williamson'ın şiddetle sarsıldığını görürken büküldü ve kederle doldu. Seherbaz lanete havanın ortasında yakalanmıştı ve hepsi onun süzülüp gitmesini seyretti. Başka bir işkence dolu çığlık zaten soğuk boğazını yırttı ve sonra Striker'ın yüzündeki hayat aniden yok oldu.

Karanlık onu serbest bıraktı, Seherbaz yere çöktü. Soğuk. Sirius'un Striker'ın öldüğünü söylemesi için bir Şifacı'ya ihtiyacı yoktu, İşaret'i karanlığa cevap olarak şiddetle yanıyordu.

"Avada Kedavra!" dedi aynı anda iki ses biri kadın biri erkek. Sirius'un arkasına dönmek için zamanı yoktu, zaten birinin Bellatrix olduğunu biliyordu- öteki de belki Dolohov'du ama umursamadı. Yeşil güç saldırdı ve Sirius bir uyarıda bulunmak için ağzını açarken, Mucia Coleman ve Alain Brittingham oyuktan çıkamadı.

"Hayır!" diye acı içinde bağırdı Tonks

İki Seherbaz da çöktü.

Kederlenmek için zaman yoktu.

"Çabuk, sola!" diye bağırdı Sirius, ayağa sıçrayarak ve bir Vurma Büyüsü yolladı. Birine vurdu. Bir şeye.

Sağa doğru kıvrılırken, Sirius arkasındakilere eliyle işaret etti. Malikâne'nin kat planını çalıştığından, Bill'in çekip açtığı kapının çalışma odasına açıldığını biliyordu ve en fazla kütüphaneye kaçabileceklerini biliyordu... orada da Seherbazlar çıkmaza gireceklerdi. Ama başka seçenek yoktu. Koridor bir ölüm bahçesine dönüşmüştü.

"Hadi, gidin, hadi!" diye bağırdı Bill öğrencisini kapı ağzından iterek.

"Crucio!" Bu Bellatrix'ti. Tipik.

Bir yana kaçtı ve lanetten sakındı, başarabildiği çabuklukta lanetler savurdu, ama bir Seherbaz'a karşı yirmi Ölüm Yiyen intihar demekti. Voldemort orada olmasa bile, Sirius kalıp savaşsa kötü sonla karşılaşırdı. Yerine, sadece zaman kazanması gerekti.

Saldırı. İndirgeyici. Öldüren Lanet. Kalkan. Tekrar kalkan ve tekrar saldırı... Düşünceler için çok hızlı hareket ediyordu, şimdiye kadar ettiği en ölümcül dansı ediyordu. Sirius büyüler arasında bir o tarafa bir bu tarafa gidiyordu ve daha önce hiç bu kadar canlı hissetmemişti. Her hissi uyanıktı ve zonkluyordu, her hareketi aklının bilinçlice ulaşamayacağı bir köşesinde hesaplanmıştı. Kaç. Kemik Kıran. Ayna Laneti. Parçalayan. Baş Kesen. Henüz birini öldürmeyi başaramamıştı ama yaralanmamıştı da.

Tonks, Scott ve Lawrence kapıya doğru gidiyordu. Bill Christa'ya yol gösterdi ve sonra Sirius'a döndü. Kızıl kafa tereddüt etti.

"Git!" diye bağırdı kıdemli Seherbaz. Bill, Sirius onun gözlerindeki endişe parıltılarını görmeden çalışma odasına daldı.

Rahatsız edilmemeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sirius'un Bill'i kaçarken gördüğü an, harekete geçti, bir iki adım geri düştü- Kalkan Büyüsü! diye acı içinde bağırdı aklı ve Sirius Birinin Baş Kesen büyüsünü engellemek için tam zamanında ayağa kalktı. Dört adım. Açılıştan sadece iki adım uzaktaydı.

"Codavallum!" diye bağırdı Rodolphus Lestrange ve bütün Malikâne uyarılmaksızın sallandı. Hertarafı toz kapladı, Sirius'un düşmanı görüşü kararttı ve Voldmort'un uzun adımları Karanlık Lord'u pusun içinden çıkarırken bile kaçma şansını kullanması gerektiğini biliyordu. Hava çabucak temizlendi ve Sirius daha önce hiç bulunmadığı bir yerde karanlık ve yıldızları gördü. Aniden, arka duvarın patladığını fark etti ve... Ölüm Yiyenlerin yarısına kaçmak için liderlik eden Rodolphus muydu?

"Sirius!" diye bağırdı Bill onu karışık düşüncelerinden çekip alarak. Voldemort'un asası yaklaşıyordu.

Sirius kapı girişine doğru daldı ve Tonks'un kapıyı arkasından kapattığını duydu. Bu kadar ince bir bariyer herhangi bir büyücüyü uzun süre tutmazdı, ama yine de bir şeydi.

"Ah!" Ayaklarına takılarak, Sirius kafasını bir masanın kenarına çarptı ve parçalarını çalışma odasının etrafına yolladı. Küfretti ve dengesini buldu ve kimsenin gülmediğini fark etti.

"O da ne?" diye sordu Tonks merakla Sirius'un sağ ayağını işaret ederek.

Aşağı baktı, eski kare bir parşömenin üstünde durduğunu fark etti. Parşömen mükemmel bir şekilde katlanmıştı ve düzdü. Sirius onu almak için çömeldi. "Güzel sor-"

Kapı patladı ve Christa'nın ayakları yerden kesilerek yere yapıştı. "Geri dönün!" diye bağırdı Sirius. "Kütüphaneye!"

Bir kapı daha vardı ve onların tek çıkış yoluydu. Çabucak, Seherbazlar kapıyı kırdılar ama Bellatrix zaten çalışma odasının içine girmişti ve Sirius Voldemort'un kadının arkasında pusuya yattığını hissedebildi.

Zaman yoktu. Bunu biliyorlardı ama yine de gittiler.

_Çeviren: missmurder_


	40. Bölüm 40: Alea Iacta Est Zar Atıldı

Bölüm Kırk: Alea Iacta Est (Zar Atıldı)

"Hızlı," diye fısıldadı Alice, diğerlerini eliyle ileri göndererek. Frank, kapının ağzında ona gülümsemek için durdu ama stresten gerginleşmişti. Kocası Üçüncü Grup'u yönlendirirken kendisi artçı olacaktı - ayrıca kadın, grubun komutanı olacaktı, hep böyle çalışırlardı. İkisi, Seherbazlar'ın en iyi ikililerinden biriydi ve yıllar bunu değiştirmemişti. Şimdi sadece değişik bir seviyedeydiler.

Teker teker Seherbazlar, ellerinde asalarıyla merdivenlerden aşağı indiler. Alice, altlarından gelen savaş seslerini duyabiliyordu ama bu onların işi değildi. Ne kadar Sirius ve diğerlerine yardım etmek istese de Üçüncü Grubun amacı Riddle Evi'nin altındaki hücreleri temizlemekti. Derek Dawlish ve Oscar Whitenack orada Deli-Göz Moody'nin tutulduğunun kanıtlarını bulmuşlardı. Şimdi bir ay geçmeden Alice eski hocasını bulmak istiyordu... ya da sordukları sorulara bir cevap arıyordu.

Birden merdivenler saldırdı ve Alice, evi derinden sallayan bir patlama duydu. İçgüdüleri hemen ona koşup merdivenlerin yukarısında ne olduğuna bakmasını söyledi - ama yapamazlardı. Yapman gereken bir iş var, diye hatırlattı kendi kendine. Gerçekten var. Bir sonraki düşünceyle gülümseme, kadının yüzünü ısıttı. Büyük ihtimalle zaten bu Sirius'ın numarasıydı.

Birisi, Alice'in zar zor duyduğu Lumos büyüsünü yaptı; büyük ihtimalle Cornelia'ydı çünkü Frank, asasının serbest olmasını isterdi. Ayakları soğuk merdivende çok hafif duyuldu ve hızlıca aşağıya indiler.

Alice'in ilk dikkatini çeken, kurumuş kan lekeleriydi. İkincisiyse buranın garip bir şekilde ne kadar soğuk olduğuydu.

* * *

"Biz..." diye başladı Gabriel, İkinci Grup mutfağa girdiğinde ama Kingsley başını salladı.

"Yapamayız," diye fısıldadı öğrencisine. "Sirius ve diğerleri onları tutar." Tutmak zorundalar, diye eklemedi Kingsley ama bu düşüncenin öğrencilerin yüzünde yansıdığını gördü. Francine dışında herkesten farklı olarak Kingsley öğretmek için iki öğrenci almıştı ama şimdiye kadar buna hiç pişman olmadı. Simon Edgecombe ve Gabriel Binns çok parlak çocuklardı ve büyük gelecek vaat ediyorlardı.

Buna rağmen neden Francine ve Kingsley'in İkinci Grup'ta olduğunun en büyük nedenleriydi. Merdivenleri çıkıp tepeyi temizlemeleri gerekiyordu ki burada çok az direnç bekleniyordu. Öğrencilerin, tam Seherbazları nasıl sayıyla geçtiğini görmek de harika, diye düşündü öğretmen karanlıkça, öğrencilerine kendini izlemeleri için işaret ederek. Francine, mutfağın uzak köşesine ulaşmıştı ve köşeden etrafı dikizliyordu. Kadının yüzü mutsuzdu ve yeşil ışık duvara çarptığında nedenini hemen anladı.

Sonra bir patlama malikâneyi sarstı ve Kingsley zamanın geldiğini anladı.

"Şimdi!" diye bağırdı, Francine'i beklemeden. Ama kadın tesadüfen en yaşlı Seherbaz değildi (deneyimle değil, yaşla); Francine çoktan harekete geçmişti. Bu kadar yıl, yavaş olarak yaşamamıştı.

Toz duman içinde bir bağırış duyuldu. Kingsley, öğrencileriyle beraber diğerlerini korumak için ileri atıldı. Dumanın içinden Francine'i artık göremiyordu ama onlara doğru gelen bir büyü yoktu. Gökkuşağı gibi ışıklar karanlığı aydınlatıyordu ama büyülerin sıklığı da giderek azalıyordu. Merdivenlere on fit vardı.

Kingsley, uzaklardan bir yerden birinin Sirius'ın ismini bağırdığını duydu. Hemen Gabriel'in adımları yavaşladı ve ustası neredeyse ona çarpacaktı. Kingsley, içinden homurdandı ve öğrencisini tekrar ileri sürükledi. Zaman yok, diye düşündü öfkeyle. Zaman yok. Zaman yok. Harcanacak bir saniye bile yoktu. Figürler, dumanın içinden onlara doğru yaklaşıyordu.

Merdivenlere eriştiler ve hızla yukarı koştular.

* * *

Sirius, parşömeni cübbesine sıkıştırırken, Bill'in yaptığı kalkanı güçlendirecek bir büyü atıp koştu ve o sırada Lawrence, Christa'yı yoldan çekti. Dengesini sendeleyerek ve acıyla zorla sağladı ama öğrencisini sallayarak yardımcı oldu.

"Şimdi değil," diye bağırdı. "Bir kalkan yap -"

Güç çarpınca kalkanları büküldü. Sirius'ın gözleri karardı ve kendini durduramadan önce sendeleyerek Scott'a çarptı. Soğuk. Soğuk. Soğuk. Acı. Kalkanı kimin parçaladığını bilen Sirius hemen bir yenisini yaptı ve tam zamanında siyah ışığın geri teptiğini gördü. Saniyeler sonra - sonsuzluk kadar uzun bir zaman sonra - Bill'in, Tonks'un ve Christa'nın yanına geldiğini hissetti.

Tonks, yeni bir Seherbaza göre oldukça hızlıydı ve baskı altında da gayet iyiydi. Ama yine de o da diğerleri de normal olmayacak kadar yavaş görünüyordu; bu ancak Scott ve Lawrence da kalkanlarını yaptıktan sonra Sirius'ın aklına geldi. Seherbazlar adım adım geri çekiliyordu ama her şey yavaş çekimdeymiş gibiydi. Hatta Sirius'ın gözüne çarptığında Ölüm Yiyenlerin büyüleri bile yavaş görünüyordu. İşaret, sürekli yanıyordu. Çok yakın. Çok fazla yakın.

Conmalesco, diye fark etti Sirius. Bu dakikaya kadar, iksirin onu ne kadar güçlü etkilediğini fark etmemişti... ama etmişti. Ve Sirius onu her hareketinde hissediyordu.

Son kapı ağzına gelmişlerdi ve diğerleri geri çekilmeye devam ederken Scott, onlar için kapıyı açtı. İçgüdüsel ve kapıdan en son geçecek kişi olduğunu bilerek Sirius ileri çıktı. Yarım düzine Ölüm Yiyen artık odayı doldurmuştu ve Voldemort aralarında değildi. Sirius Voldemort için bakınmaya başladı ama hemen bu çabasından vazgeçti. Voldemort'u çok yakında bulacağından emindi.

Birisi küfretti.

"Dikkat edin!" diye bağırdı Bill ve Sirius onun yere yığıldığını gördü. Hemen Scott yanına koştu ve o da başka bir lanet tarafından yere düştü. Sirius tam bir Öldüren Lanet'ten kaçarken Tonks, Lawrence ve Christa kapıdan geçti. Sirius kaçışını bir yuvarlanmaya dönüştürerek kütüphaneye girdi.

Christa kapıyı arkalarından kapattı ama bunun çok az yararı olacaktı. Kütüphanede bir ışık şovu şimdiden başlamıştı - içeride en az başka on Ölüm Yiyen daha vardı ki Narcissa Malfoy ve iki Baddock'u da içeriyordu. Büyüler her tarafa uçuştu ve Seherbazlar çığlık attı; Sirius, yerin kanla kaplı olduğunu fark ettiği anda yüzü de kanla kaplandı. "Siper bulun!"

Sirius bu sözleri söylerken bile gereksiz olduğunu biliyordu. Arkasına saklanılacak hiçbir şey yoktu; kitaplıklar hariç tüm eşyalar gitmişti. Biliyorlardı, diye düşündü boşça. Geleceğimizi biliyorlardı ve adım adım onun planını uyguladık. Ama bunun nasıl olduğunu ortaya çıkarmanın yolu yoktu. Sirius sadece dehşeti yutkunarak geri itti ve şanssızlıkları değiştirmek için bir yol aradı.

"Reducto!" Tekrar kapının ardından Bellatrix konuşmuştu. Christa yere yığıldı ve Lawrence, bilinçsiz ustasını tuttu.

"Offenvox!"

Lawrence tam onun tepesine yığıldı ve Bill onun için büyüyü geri döndürmeden önce kıvrandı. Kızıl saçlının sağ omzu kanıyordu ama tekrar ayağa kalkmıştı. Narcissa'nın Cruciatus Lanet'i Seherbazların sırasını geçip Tonks'a çarptığında Tonks yere yığılıp çığlık attı ve Sirius bunun Tonks için fazla olduğunu anladı.

Tekrar Bill harekete geçip İşkence Laneti'ni kaldırırken Scott, Lawrence'ı özgür bırakıp ayağa kaldırdı.

"Ennervate!" Sirius hızlıca Christa'nın yönüne büyüyü attı ve ıskaladı sonra hemen kolundan yükselen acıyla mücadele etmeye başladı.

Sirius yere düşmemeye çalışırken Tonks ayağa kalktı. Arkasından büyüyü duydu:

"Rumperis!"

Bu sesi nerede olsa tanırdı ama harekete geçemeden önce güç, omuzlarının arasından onu vurdu. İçinden çığlık yükseldi ve acıyla birlikte boğazında tıkalı kaldı; düşmeden artık duramıyordu. Birisi adını söyledi ama her yer kararmaya başlamıştı.

* * *

"Hiçbir şey yok!"

"Temiz!"

Ackerly son hücreye başını uzattı. "Boş!" diye kükredi ve sonra diğerleriyle yüzleşmek için döndü. "Bu hücreler yıllardır boş gibi görünüyor," diye delirtti, eski Seherbaz Sam Ackerly'nin oğlu başını sallayarak. "Ama eğer burada kimse yoksa -"

Gri eller karanlıktan çıkıp boynuna saldırdığında cümlesini bitirecek zamanı bulamadı. Ackerly, Ruh Emiciler ortaya çıktığında çığlık atacak zamanı zor buldu.

"Expecto Patronum!" diye bağırdı Frank, bir saniye geç kalarak.

Dondurucu soğuk sinir eden bir soğuk vardı. Ackerly, Ruh Emiciler hücrelerin ardındaki depodan çıkıp saldırdıklarında yere yığıldı - Seherbazların en son araştırmak için bıraktıkları yerden. Ruh Emiciler yaklaştığında Seherbazlar bir araya toplandı ve Frank'in patronusu titreyip kayboldu. Alice'in de dâhil olduğu birkaç kişi de kendilerininkini yaptılar ama çok az ve çok geçti - Ruh Emiciler tepelerindeydi ve her şey çok soğuktu -

* * *

"Sanırım iyiydik," dedi Joyce Rogers, Francine'in kaşlarını çatmasına neden olarak. Kingsley ona doğru kaşlarını kaldırdı ve kadın omuz silkti.

"Hiç," diye cevapladı kıdemli Seherbaz. "Ama gideceğimiz daha bir oda var. Kendimizi beğenmişlik yapmayalım."

"Anladım," diye mırıldandı Kingsley, öğrencilerini ileri götürerek. "Siz ikiniz, gelin."

Binns ve Edgecombe, şikâyet etmeden izledi ama Kingsley, Francine'in gözlerinde endişeyi gördü. Evet, Üçüncü Grup son direncin olacağı yere gönderilmişti ama bu biraz... basit olmuştu. Yukarıda sadece eşyalar ve toz vardı. Kaşlarını çatarak Kingsley, köşeden bakarken öğrencileri hemen arkasındaydı.

Başını tam zamanında çevirdi ve yüzünde gülümsemeyle Buharlaşan Lucius Malfoy'u gördü. Bir saniye sonra Olive Hornby ve Ronald Nott da onu takip etti.

"Neler -" diye başladı ama kendisini kesti.

Kingsley'nin başı içgüdüsel olarak döndü. Tam Malfoy'un biraz önce bulunduğu yerle Kingsley arasında şüpheli bir yığın vardı. Başka da var, diye itiraz etti, başında eğitiminin verdiği alarmlar çalmaya başladığında. Diğer odalarda. Tanıdık duman, yığını kapladı. Büyülü bir şey bilinçsizliğinin kenarında besleniyordu. Bir şeyler olmak üzereydi.

"KAÇIN!"

Kingsley'nin bekleyecek zamanı yoktu. Diğerlerini uyarıp öğrencilerini çıkışa atmaktan başka zamanı yoktu. Yine de bu saniyeler çok fazla zamanını aldı ve asasını Cisimlenmek için kaldırdığında Riddle Evi patladı.

* * *

Tavan, gürültüyle çöktü ve hem Seherbazları hem de Ruh Emicileri gömdü. Alice'in kafasına bir şey çarptı ve Nicole Madley'nin çığlık attığını duydu - tam üzerine dev gibi bir beton yığını düşmeden önce. Alice, karanlıkta öğrencisine uzanırken dumandan öksürdü. Ama elleri boşluğu tuttu; Dana'yı bulamadı. "Dana?" diye bağırırken sesi bir öksürüğe dönüştü.

Cevap veren mırıltılar yakınlardan bir yerden yükseldi.

Soğuk.

Kadın ürperdi ve sıska elleriyle omuzlarını tuttu.

"Git Alice. Frank'in ve Neville'in sana ihtiyacı var... ve dünyamızın. Dünyamızın yaşlı, yorgun bir kadından daha fazla sana ihtiyacı var."

"Louise..." diye fısıldadı yalvararak.

Ölüm Yiyenler köşeden dönüp otuz fit kadar yaklaştılar. İki cadı da sıçradı ama Louise daha hızlı döndü ve asasını davetsiz misafirlere doğrultarak lanetler atmaya başladı.

"Git, Alice!"

Alice, Ruh Emicilerden uzaklaştı ve havada bir şeyler hissetti. Şangırdayan bir ses onu takip etti ve yaratık birden yok oldu. Diğerleri aynı şeyleri düşünüyordu ve Alice, birinin dehşetle çığlık attığını duydu.

"Expecto Patronum!" diye bağırdı bir kadın sesi ve dev gibi beyaz ışık, her yeri aydınlattı. Şekil, Alice'in görebileceğinden daha hızlı dağıldı ama yapanın sesini tanımıştı. Cornelia Crouch'un Patronus'u Ruh Emicileri püskürttü ve onun ışığında Alice, Frank'in ayağa kalktığını gördü.

Kocasını iyi görmek Alice'i harekete geçirdi. "Herkes yukarı!" diye bağırdı. "Evin dışında tekrar düzen oluşturun!"

Tavanın çökmesini sağlayan şeyin ne olduğu hakkında bir fikri yoktu ama her neyse yukarı katların güvenli olmadığı kesindi. Hemen dışarı çıkmak zorundaydılar yoksa daha fazla kişi ölecekti. Zavallı Nicole, diye düşündü Alice mutsuzca ve son kez çarpılmış kıza baktı. Bedeni birkaç parçaya ayrılmıştı ve bazıları tam da - Alice küfretti. "Kaç kişiyiz sayın!" diye emretti, Missy Erickson'a ulaşmak için zıplarken.

"Tamam," dedi Frank hemen, Alice'i, Missy ile ilgilenmek için rahat bırakarak. Nicole'un tersine Missy ölmemişti ama sağ şakağı kanıyordu ve her tarafı yara içindeydi. Nicole büyük şanssızlıkla düşüşün en büyük darbesini yemişti ve ölerek, Ustasının hayatını kurtarmıştı.

Alice, düşünceyi geriye iterek Missy'yi yukarı kaldırdı. Birkaç dakika aradıktan sonra Missy'nin asasının kaybolduğunu anladılar ve daha fazla bakacak zamanları yoktu.

"Dawlish nerede?" diye sordu biri.

"Burada!" diye cevapladı Horace Smeltings, eliyle dikkatleri çekerek. "Kötü görünüyor."

Jessica Avery küfretti.

"Yaşıyor mu?" diye sordu Alice, Missy'yi Oscar ve öğrencisine bırakarak.

"Şimdilik," diye cevapladı Jessica. "Onu buradan çıkarmamız lazım."

"Yapılmış bil. Ben önden gidiyorum," Frank ve Cornelia, neredeyse bodrum katının çoğunu geçmişti ama Alice, onların tarafında karanlık şekiller görmeye başladı. Ah, Merlin... Kadın titrememek için kendini zor tuttu. Bir Patronus Büyüsü genelde Ruh Emiciler'in kaçmasına neden olurdu ama onların kaçacak yeri yoktu. Bodrum da fazla yer yoktu ve Seherbazlar şimdi onu boydan boya geçecekti.

"Dışarı!" diye bağırdı kadın, tehdide doğru dönerek. "Expecto Patronum!"

Dana hemen yanına geldi, Alice'i taklit etti ve gölgeler yavaşladı. Ayak sesleri Alice'e diğerlerinin harekete geçtiğini belli etti ama bilinçsiz arkadaşlarını taşımak zordu ve zaman alacaktı. Gözünün bir köşesiyle Jessica ve Horace'in duvarda bir delik açtığını ve Dawlish'i çıkarttıklarını gördü. Oscar ve Waters, Missy ile onları takip etti ama Frank ve Cornelia hala merdivenlere doğru koşarak, Ruh Emicilerin onları takip etmesini sağlayıp diğerlerine zaman kazandırıyorlardı.

Olmayan zamanı.

* * *

"-Mali" Sirius, toz burnuna girince hırıltıyla soludu ve hemen güçlüce nefes verdi. Hızlı İyileştirme kullanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama tek seçenek buydu - özellikle tavan çöküp, Ölüm Yiyenler gittiğinde.

Lider Seherbaz ayağa kalktı ve bunu yaparken parçalanmış bir kitaplığa omzu atmak zorunda kaldı. Patlamadan saniyeler önce Ölüm Yiyenler, duvarda bir kaçış deliği yaratarak yok olmuştu. Tıpkı Rodolphus ve diğerlerinin yaptığı gibi. Bellatrix ve grubu bundan önce Cisimlenerek kaçmışlardı. Sanki bunun olacağını biliyorlarmış gibi. Sirius soğuk hissetti ve bedenindeki her kemik ayrı ağrıdı. Voldemort, son giden olmuştu ve yaptığında bile daha kitaplık yere düşmemişti.

İhanete uğradık, dedi Sirius. Ama hala bunu düşünecek zaman yoktu.

"Herkes iyi mi?" diye sordu tekrar öksürerek. Birisi cevap olarak inledi.

"Sanırım," diye mırıldandı bitkin ve sersemlemiş görünen Tonks, sağ tarafından. Buna rağmen bir saniye sonra sesinde acı vardı. "Bill!"

Genç Seherbaz, hocasının yanında diz çökerken Sirius onları büyük yığının ötesinden görebiliyordu. Yine de Bill'in saçının koyu kırmızı rengi oradan bile seçiliyordu ve tabi ki kafasının yanına kadar ulaşmış kanlı yara da. Açıkta, parlak beyaz kemik görünüyordu.

"Bilinçliyiz," diye fısıldadı Christa, Lawrence'ın yardımıyla yağa kalkarak. "İkimiz de."

Terry Scott, Sirius'ın yanından inlerken küfretti. Terry'nin yüzü ikiye ayrılmıştı, burnu ikiye bölünmüş gibiydi ve normalde çilli olan yüzü kan içindeydi. İnleyen oydu diye fark etti Sirius. İnleyen ve kanayan...

"Stupefy," diye fısıldadı Sirius, yapılabilecek tek şeyi yaparak. Hemen arkasından Kan Pıhtılaştırma Büyüsünü yaptı ama yeterli olmayacağını biliyordu. Boğazını temizleyerek diğerlerine döndü.

"Delikten geçin," diye emretti, Narcissa ve diğerlerinin açtığı deliği göstererek. "Yaralılarımızı koruyun ve savaş için hazırlanın."

Sesindeki sakinlik Sirius'ı bile şaşırtmıştı çünkü sakin hissetmiyordu - ama yine de hissetmesi gerektiği acıdan çok daha azını hissediyordu. Ağrıyordu ama Hızlı İyileştirme, probleminin geri kalanını çözmüş görünüyordu. Ve adrenaline neden olan bir şekilde sakin hissetti. Savaş için hazırlanın, kendi laflarına gülmek istedi. Dört hareketli ve iki kritik şekilde yaralanmış Seherbazla hazır olmaktan başka bir şansı yoktu.

Düşünceyi uzaklaştırarak Sirius, ileriye gidip diğerlerini Riddle Evi'nin dışarısına ve cehennemin içine götürdü.

* * *

"Cornelia!"

Karanlıkta ve dumanın içinden Alice'in ilk gördüğü şey kocasının öğrencisinin yere yığıldığıydı. Kızın uzun kahverengi saçları yere yığılırken her yöne saçıldı ve Alice, yüzündeki acıyı gördü. Frank hemen yana yuvarlandı ama çok geçti - karanlık ikisini de aldı.

Ve Alice dönmeye başladığında zamanı olmadığını biliyordu.

"Expecto Patronum!" diye bağırdı üç ses ve beyaz ışık Alice'i çevreledi. Büyük bir çığlık havayı doldururken Alice de içgüdüsel olarak elleriyle kulaklarını kapattı. Maalesef bu çabası başarılı olamadı ve neredeyse bunu yaparken asasını düşürecekti. Ve bir de sen deneyimlisin! diye kızdı kendine, kafasını yere çarpmak isterken. Ama bu düşüncesini bitirdiği anda çığlık da ışık da gitmişti.

Ruh Emiciler gitmişti. Alice, hala başında kabuslar yankılanırken kararsızca dikildi. Bunun için zaman yok! diye hatırlattı kendine, bilincini geri kazanarak. Alice o kadar hızlı döndü ki neredeyse boynunu kıracaktı. Eloise Hauntings, Simon Edgecombe ve Joyce Rogers koşarken Frank, Cornelia'yı ayağa kaldırmıştı; üç Seherbaz da yorgun ve sarsılmış görünüyordu ama konsantre olmak bakışlarını acımasızlaştırmıştı. Alice, çok arkada olmayan Francine'in çimende kıpırtısız yattığını gördü -

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu nefessizce, diğerlerine teşekkür etmeden. Teşekkür, sonra edilecekti - eğer yaşarlarsa.

"İki kırık kol," diye yanıtladı Joyce, Alice'in yüzünü izleyerek başıyla Francine'e doğru onayladı. "Bilinçsiz, ama yaşayacak."

"Diğerlerine ne oldu?" diye sordu Frank, hala öğrencisinin ayakta durmasına yardım ederek. Cornelia'nın yüzü acıyla gerginleşmişti ve sağ ayağındaki kırığı gösterdi ama gözleri parlaktı.

"Bilmiyoruz," diye cevapladı Hauntings, alt dudağını ısırırken. "Sadece bir saniye önce uyarılabildik ve herkes kaçtı... sonra da ev patladı."

İlk kez Alice dönüp Riddle Evi'ne baktı. Bir zamanlar büyük bir malikâne olan ev artık bir yıkıntıydı; Alice izlerken ikinci bir patlama daha oldu ve ikinci kat kendi üzerine çöktü. Kütüphane aynı anda patlamış gibiydi ve dışarıya odun, taş ve harç parçaları fırlattı. Kalan duvarlarda sayısız değil vardı ve evin birkaç kısmı hala yanıyordu. Çatı, paramparça bir şekilde etrafa saçılmıştı ve Alice'le diğerlerinin geldiği kapı tamamen yok olmuştu. Umutla, Ruh Emicilerin yıkılmış duvarlar arasında sıkıştıklarını düşündü ama bunu ancak zaman söyleyebilirdi. Alice, yıkıntıya bakarken içeride hiç Seherbaz kalmamış olması için dua etti. Eğer kaldıysa, hiç hayatta kalan olamazdı.

Titreyen bir nefes alarak Alice etrafına baktı. Çimende birçok beden yatıyordu ve bazıları hareketliyken, bazıları değildi. Ama yaşayan insanlar onlara doğru geliyordu ve Alice birden kendi grubunun, Rodolphus Lestrange tarafından yönlendirilen bir Ölüm Yiyen grubuna denk geldiğini fark etti.

"Dikkat edin!" diye bağırdı Dana ve Alice suçluluk hissetmeye başladı. Şoktan kurtulunca öğrencisinin iyi olup olmadığını kontrol etmeyi yani Öğretmenliğin en kutsal kuralını unutmuştu: Asla bakmayı bırakma. Neyse ki Dana yetenekli bir kızdı ve kendi başının çaresine bakabiliyordu... ve Öğretmeninin başının çaresine de görünene göre.

Yedi Seherbaz, lanetler onlara doğru gelmeye başlayınca yere yattılar ve Alice, eğlencenin daha yeni başladığını fark etti.

* * *

"Lanet olsun!" dedi Tonks, Öğretmeninin yanına çökerek. Daha önce bunun kötü olduğunu düşündüysem... İkinci kez bir patlamaya yakalanmışlardı ve şimdi uçarak Riddle Evi'nden çıkıp çimlere kapaklanmıştı. Keskin bitkiler, onun son düşüneceği şeydi ve hemen koşarak Bill'in yanına gitti. Dizleri, onun kanına çöktü. Bill'in kafası sol kulağından uzun kırmızı saçlarının ortasına kadar yarılmıştı. Kan, kırmızı, parlak ve taze bir şekilde yarıktan dışarı nabızla düzenli ve uyarıcı olarak akıyordu. Yeri, kızın pantolonunu ve kendi saçını suluyordu... Tonks kendini şoktan çıkmaya ve karnındaki garip hissi yok etmeye çalıştı. Hasta olmak için hiç iyi bir zaman değil! Dedi kendine ciddice. Kan görmek her zaman kusma hissi yaratırdı ama midesi bekleyebilirdi.

"Arcus!" dedi, aklına gelen ilk büyüyü söyleyerek. Mühürleme Büyüsü, baştaki yarıklar için değildi ama işe yaramıştı ve kanama durdu. Ancak o zaman Tonks, etrafına bakmaya cüret edebildi.

Çok aklı karışmış bir Fred Randolph, Tonks'un yanında ayağa kalkmaya çalışıyordu ve ona hayatında ilk defa görmüş gibi bakıyordu. Konuşmaya başladı - sonra kafasında alarmlar çalmaya başladı. Fred, Grup İki'de değil miydi? Tonks paniğin eşiğinde dolaşarak baktı. Üst katta olması gerekmiyor muydu?

"Sen -" diye başladı kadın.

Adamın gözleri bir bludger kadar büyüktü. "Ben -"

"Yere yatın!"

Sirius'ın sesi, karanlıkta hafifçe görüldüğü yerden kükreme gibi duyuldu ve hemen gelen ilk Ölüm Yiyen'i, daha sonrada diğer ikisini Sersemletti. Bir lanetten yuvarlanarak kaçarken Tom Lawrence'ı da diğer eliyle ayağa kaldırdı. Kısa zamanda küçük Seherbaz grupları beş bilinçli, üç bilinçsiz Ölüm Yiyenle sarıldı - Ölüm Yiyenler hızla geliyor olmasaydı bile kötü bir orandı.

Ama geliyorlardı. Soğuk bakışlı Narcissa Malfoy, on tane Ölüm Yiyenle birlikte izole gruplarına yaklaşıyordu. Goyle Senior, Crabbe Senior, Paul Parkinson, Samuel Chang, Osborne Blackwood, Thomas Everard, Daniel Frobisher ve iki Baddock, Tonks ve diğerlerine lanetler yolluyordu ki onlar da saklanacak bir yer arıyordu. Ama hiç yer yoktu - hatta Tonks'un çalılığı bile şimdi düzdü. Birinin acı içinde çığlık attığını duydu ve Leora Baddock'un Christa Gambledon'un Eksiltme Büyüsüyle düşürüldüğünü gördü. Kararsız geçen birkaç saniye sonra Sirius'un sesi tekrar duyuldu:

"Yaralıları arkaya alın!" diye emretti, asasını Riddle Evi'nin büyük taş duvarlarına doğrultarak. Malikânenin tersine onlar hala sağlamdı ama bu bir dakika içinde değişebilirdi.

"Yolumuzu patlatarak açalım mı?" diye bağırdı Tonks geriye, kendi sesini bile zor duydu.

"Henüz değil!"

Hızlıca Tonks, Randolph ve Lawrence, diğerlerini geriye çekti; Bill'in başının kanaması durmuştu ama kötü bir şekildeydi. Tıpkı Terry Scott ve Clara Smythe gibi; Smith, sırtı kırılmış gibi duruyordu ve Scott'ın yüzü neredeyse ikiye ayrılmıştı. Yaralıları duvara dayamakla savaşa dönmek arasında düşünecek zaman bile yoktu - Tonks hayatında hiç bu kadar hızlı büyü yapmamıştı ve Sirius'un yanına eriştiğinde kendisini bitkin hissetti. Ancak o zaman sadece onun ve Gambledon'un tek başlarına on tane Ölüm Yiyen'i geride tuttuğunu fark etti... ve ilk grubun arkasında daha çok düşman vardı.

"Extundo! Capitiscindo! Contegorum! Çat!" Tonks, büyüleri büyük bir hızla yolladı ve neredeyse kafasına çarpacak bir Öldüren Lanetten kaçarken Randolph da kaçtı. "Stupefy!" Büyü ona çarpmadı.

Bir şansı varken Tonks etrafına bakındı. Malikâne gözünün önünde çöküyordu - ona bakmak için zamanı yoktu - ve Ölüm Yiyenler her yerdeydi. Bir çift kırmızı göz, iki Ölüm Yiyen grubunun ortasında duruyordu ki diğer grup da birçok Seherbazla savaşıyor görünüyordu. Karanlık Lord, her iki grubu da ıskalıyordu ve kırmızı ışık gökyüzünü aydınlattığında uzaktaki Seherbaz grubunda Tonks, Avery ve Smeltings'i fark etti. Onlar, çakıl taşlı yolun diğer tarafındaydılar ama bu beş Seherbaz, dünyanın diğer tarafında olsalardı da bir şey değişmeyecekti. Onların da yaralıları vardı ve Tonks, Kingsley'i iki kişiyi taşırken gördü. Eski öğretmenini bedeni kan içindeydi ve sağ kolu yok gibi görünüyordu.

"Tonks!"

Gambledon onun adını söylemeseydi, başını kaybetmiş olacaktı ve hemen dikkatini savaşa verdi. Şimdi yavaşça geri çekiliyorlardı ve gözünün bir köşesiyle daha çok Ölüm Yiyen'in geldiğini görebiliyordu - sadece iki kişiydiler ama onlar Mulciber ve Flint'ti, Voldemort'un gözde asistanları.

"Sirius!" onların kimi hedef aldığını bilerek kadın ismi bağırdı ve neredeyse çok geç olacaktı. Seherbazların Lideri, havayı yeşil ışık doldururken kendini yere attı ama tam da başka birinin Atak Büyüsü'ne çarpıp tekrar yere düştü. Adam, yere düşmeden önce bir düzine fit havada yükseldi ve Tonks bir şeylerin kırılma sesini duydu.

Ama kadın daha harekete geçemeden adam hemen ayağa kalkıp çömeldi ve arka arkaya büyüler atarak önce Flint'i, arkasından da Mulciber'i vurdu. Asasının bir hareketiyle dev gibi bir ağacı havaya kaldırdı ama dev meşe onları yere yapıştırmadan önce Ölüm yiyenler kaçmayı başardı. Kadın Goyle'u bir Baş Kesme Büyüsü'yle hedef alınca (ne kadar geniş ve baştan çıkarıcı bir hedefti) Tonks, katillerin dev gibi bir kalkan yaratıp gelmeye devam ettiklerini fark etti. Saniyeler sonra yeşil ışık kalkanı geçti ve Mulciber düştü.

Sirius, neredeyse Öldüren Lanet'i vurmadan önce dönmeye başlamıştı. "Onları sola çekin!" diye bağırdı ve hızla ileriye koşmaya başladı. Uzun adımları, yer tarafından sessizleştiriliyordu.

"Sen ne yapıyorsun?" diye bağırdı Christa ama Tonks, onun nereye gittiğini gördü. Sirius, Voldemort'a doğru koşuyordu.

* * *

"Alice!" Frank tam onu aşağıya çektiğinden kafasının üzerinden yeşil ışık geçti ve kocasına teşekkür edemeden adam gitmişti. Lanet, Rodolphus Lestrange tarafından atılmıştı ki şimdi onunla ölümüne düello eden Frank'ti.

Kir ve kan içindeki Alice tekrar ayağa kalktı ve bir dakika daha etrafa bakınmaya cesaret etti. Çok yakında bakmamış olmayı dileyecekti - Cornelia hala sarsılmış görünüyordu ve Alice'in grubun diğerlerinin nerede olduğu hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Whitenack, Waters, Avery ve Smeltings hala hiçbir yerde görünmüyordu. Onların da yaralı Dawlish ve Erikson'la kaçtığını umdu ama emin olmanın yolu yoktu. Sadece savaşmak için zaman vardı.

Lestrange, Frank'in Sarsma Büyüsü tarafından vurulan Melinda Smith'in üzerinden atladığında Frank, sağa yuvarlandı. Frank, Lestrange'e müstehcen bir şeyler bağırdığında Alice güldü ama çok yakında aklında daha büyük sorunlar olacaktı. Problemlerin adları Anton Dolohov, William Jugson ve Bradley Jugson'du. Üçü de Alice'i diğerlerinden ayırmaya çalışıyordu ve Alice, hızla harekete geçmeliydi.

"Rumperis!" Kemik Kırma Laneti ıskaladı ama Jugson'ın sıçramasına ve babasına çarpmasına neden oldu. William hırladı ve Alice, onun lanetinden son anda kaçabildi ve ona doğru Eksiltme Laneti attı ama kaçırdı. "Vexameum!" bu sefer Dolohov'u denedi ama hedefinden çok uzağa gitti.

Çok fazla hedef var! Diye düşündü umutsuzca. Çok fazla hedef ve çok az zaman.

"Stupefy!"

Frank yere düşerken Alice onun yerini almak için sıçradı. Onun arkasından Cornelia, Hocasını uyandırmak için eğildi ama heyecandan neredeyse başını koparacaktı.

Yedi - artık altı - Seherbaz sekiz Ölüm Yiyenle karşı karşıyaydı - Mulciber ve Flint nereye gitti? Merak edecek zaman yoktu - ve kendilerini tutuyorlardı ama yeterli değildi. Uzakta, kadın arkadaşlarının da sayıyla ezildiğini ve yaralılarının olduğunu gördü.

Tek sorun, diğerleri yapmadan kaçmaya cesaret edemezdi. Ve Sirius emri verene kadar tek yapabileceği şey savaşmaktı.

* * *

"Everbero!" diye bağırdı Waters, katliamın ortasında dimdik ve gururla dururken.

"Seni moron," diye bağırdı Oscar ve öğrencisine ulaşmak için uzandı ama en az bir ayakla ıskaladı. Beşi, en az iki katları kadar sayıda Ölüm Yiyenle yüzleşiyordu ve Voldemort, onların tarafına doğru geliyordu. Waters'ın kendini bir hedef yapmasının sırası değildi!

"Reducto!" büyüyü yaparken Amanda Pieters'ın yüzü sertti ama bu gücünden bir şey eksiltmiyordu. Waters, zar zor acı belirten bir ses çıkartarak yere düştü.

"Calvin!" Oscar, hemen öğrencisinin yanına sıçradı ve bir sonraki büyüyü engelledi - gülen bir Bellatrix Lestrange tarafından Çağırma Büyüsü yapılmıştı. Ben buralardayken kimse Seherbazları tutsak alamaz, diye düşündü sertçe Oscar. Özellikle benim öğrencilerimden birini! Bellatrix tekrar denedi ama Oscar bu çabalarını saldırı büyüsüyle engellerken o hala gülerek bundan çok kolay kurtuldu.

"Stupefy!" diye denedi Jessica soluna doğru ama bu da işe yaramadı ama yine de Oscar'ın Waters'ı geri çekmesine yetecek kadar Bellatrix'in dikkatini dağıttı.

Bir havada yükseltme büyüsü yapacak kadar enerjisi kalmamıştı ve yapabilecek olsa bile yapmazdı. Eğer Calvin uyandığında acı ve kir içinde olacaksa bu en son problemdi - en azından bu, bir daha başını aşağıda tutması gerektiğini öğretirdi. "Ve ben de seni öldüreceğim," diye mırıldandı Oscar, öğrencisini diğerlerinin çizgisine çekerken. "Yarın. Eğer yaşarsak."

Göğsünden kükreyerek asasını kaldırdı. "Ennervate." Hemen Calvin'in gözleri kocaman açıldı ve acı içindeydi. Genç adam kımıldamaya çalıştı ama kolu yanında hareketsiz duruyordu ve Oscar, nefes almaya çalıştığını fark etti.

"Lanet olsun. Adficios Vos." İç yaraları olmalıydı ama kan, Calvin'in yüzüne dönemeye başladı. "Kendine bir Hızlı İyileştirme yap. Çok kötü acıtacak ama hareket etmeni sağlar," diye emretti.

"Bunun sadece acil durumlar için yapılması gerektiğini sanıyordum -" diye başladı Calvin.

Oscar kısaca güldü. "Bu durum, gayet uygun... Hadi, şimdi kavgaya dönelim."

* * *

Felaket başlamadan önce arkasındaki Ölüm Yiyenleri görmemişti. Sirius bunu fark ettiğine koşuyordu ve aklında tek şey vardı: Buna son verebilirim. Bunu şimdi bitirebilirim.

Voldemort'un arkası ona dönüktü ama Sirius onuru düşünmedi. Karanlık Lord'un son anda döneceğinden emindi ama dönmese de yani, zafer zaferdi. Son, tek önemli olan şeydi.

Artık aralarında elli metreden az mesafe vardı ve Sirius çok hızlı hareket ediyordu. Asasını kaldırıp hedefine doğrulturken Voldemort dönmeye başladı. Çok geç. Dünyası acıyla patlamadan önce yapacağı büyü dilinin ucundaydı.

Ve yere çarptığında farkında olduğu tek şey kahkahalardı. Karanlık ve soğuk kahkahalar. Acı ve karanlık. Sirius yuvarlandığında kırık kemiklerinin acıdığını fark etti ama yaralarının ne olduğunu bilmek istemiyordu. Düşünmeden kendisine Hızlı İyileştirme yaptı ve birkaç dakika önce yaptığının üstüne ekledi - o kadar az zaman mı geçmişti? - ve dayanacaklarını umut etti. Enerji bedeninde dolaşmaya başladı ve Sirius ayağa kalktı.

Çapraz ateşe tutulmuştu. Daha önce yüzleştiği grubun yarısı onunla yüzleşmek için döndü ve Voldemort, onun arkadaşlarının da aynı şekilde dönmesine gülüyordu. Sirius, Frobisher'a doğru hızlı bir büyü attıktan sonra yere kapaklanmasını izledi ama yeterince hızlı tekrar kalkabildi. Goyle ve Warren Baddock solundan ona lanetler yağdırmaya devam ediyordu ve birden Bellatrix, Travers ve iki Moons da sağından yaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Sirius küfretti ve yana yuvarlandı ama ona doğru atılan çok fazla büyü vardı ve bir şeyler yine çarptı.

"Avada Kedavra!" diye bağırdı, Bellatrix'e doğru ama ıskaladı. Lanet onu geçince neredeyse Jessica Avery'e çarpacaktı ama Seherbaz tam zamanında çekilmeyi başardı.

"Rumperis!"

"Pulverulentus!"

"Iugulra!"

"Crucio!"

"Vexameum!"

Sirius yuvarlanmaya çalıştı ama zaman yoktu. Boğaz Kesme büyüsü çok az bir farkla ıslayıp sağ koluna geldi ve hemen parmakları uyuşmaya başladı. Asası elinden düştü ve Sirius'ın dünyası kemiklerine kadar büyük bir acıyla sarsıldı. Her şeyi daha da kötüleştirerek etrafını beyaz bir duman kapladı ve öksürmesine neden olup neredeyse nefes almasına engel olacaktı. Dışarıdan bir tane daha Kemik Kırma büyüsü geldi ve Sirius kaburgalarının parçalandığını hissetti. Umutsuzca çığlık attı.

Her siniri yanıyordu - sanki kemikleri derisini kesmeye ve kolları da bedeninden ayrılmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Karanlık, görüşüne girmeye başladı ve burun deliklerinden toz girdi. Öksürmek acıtıyordu, düşünmek acıtıyordu. Her şeyin ötesinde Voldemort'un yaklaştığını ve kahkahalarını duyuyordu. Soğuk kahkahalar, zamanının tükendiğini söylüyordu.

Odaklanamıyordu. Tek umursadığı acıydı.

"Hayır!"

Bu kelimeleri bağırdı ve ölmeden önce konsantre olmaya çalıştı. Hemen sonra görüşü düzeldi ve beyaz duman kayboldu. Cruciatus Laneti'nin büyük acısı gitti. Yavaşça görüşü tamamen düzeldi.

Gökyüzünde gökkuşağı renkleri vardı: mor, kırmızı, mavi, siyah, yeşil ve aynı zamanda da beyaz. Biraz gümüş ve turuncu alevler de araya karışıyordu ve duman da araları lekeliyordu. Bağırışlar ve çığlıklar geceyi hem acı hem de zaferle dolduruyordu. Sirius, çevresinde olan savaştan oldukça haberdardı ama her şey acıtıyordu. Bedeni cevap vermiyordu - nefes almak bile cehennem gibiydi ve sadece orada yatıp öksürebiliyordu. Kan, burnundan gözlerine kadar geldi. Sirius gözlerini kırpıştırdı ama bu bile tüm gücünü almıştı.

Voldemort hala yaklaşıyordu. Yirmi adım belki ikisini ayırıyordu.

"Zamanı geldi, Sirius," dedi Karanlık Lord nazikçe. "Tüm bunları bitirmenin zamanı..."

Bu kelimeler aklındaki dumanları dağıtmıştı ve Sirius ayağa kalktı. Hareket etmek yakıyordu ve bedeni yanıt vermek istemiyordu - ama önemi yoktu. Acıyı gösterme. Sirius iç yaralanmaları olduğunu ve bedeninin Hızlı İyileştirmeyi reddedip ölmeye çalıştığını biliyordu ama... Bu zamandan başka önemli olan bir şey yoktu.

Voldemort durdu ve baktı.

Sirius sağ elini açtı ve kırılmış parmaklarının itiraz ettiğini fark etti. Acıyı gösterme. Asası, açık eline uçtu.

On beş adım ötede ikisi birbirine sessizlikle baktı.

Nefes almak imkânsızdı ama yine de alıyordu. Görüşü bulanıklaşıyordu ama Sirius sabit kalması için zorladı. Basitçe dikildi ve bekledi. Son için değil, ama bir şeyler için. Hava, göğsüne çarptı ve Sirius fazla zamanı olmadığını biliyordu. Yine de bekledi. Bunu bitirmenin tek yolu vardı ve ikisi de ne olduğunu biliyordu. Acıyı gösterme. Bu kadar acı içinde kımıldayıp kımıldayamayacağını bilmiyordu ama emin olduğu tek şey vardı o da bunu, Voldemort'un da bilmediğiydi.

Karanlık Lord hafifçe başını eğdi - neredeyse bir saygı ifadesiydi - ve Sirius bunun ne anlama geldiğini sadece bir saniye çok geç anladı. Çok geç. Dünya tekrar patladı ve lanetler çarptığında bedeni tekrar sarsıldı.

Sayılabilecekten çok daha fazlaydılar. Kemik Kırma. Güç Çalma. Cruciatus ve tekrar Cruciatus. Çekiç Büyüsü. Boğma Büyüsü. Beden Kilitleme. Değişiklik olsun diye Carnificius. Imperius, ki başka bir lanet tarafından geri tepmişti. Ve daha birçokları... Hepsinin ne olduğunu anlayamadı.

Umutsuzca Sirius, bedenini yuvarlamaya zorladı ve çığlık atacak gücü bile kalmamıştı. Hatta nefes alıp almadığından bile emin değildi ama yuvarlandı... ve büyüler onu takip etti. Uzaktan, Voldemort'un onu hedef almadığını fark etti. Diğeri izliyordu. İzliyor ve bekliyordu.

* * *

Bir düzine lanet Sirius'a çarpıp onu düşürdükten sonra Tonks başını hemen çevirdi. Neredeyse her Ölüm Yiyen Seherbazları bırakmış, onların liderlerini hedef almıştı ve Voldemort, Sirius'a sadece bir düzine fit uzaktaydı - solunda Christa kaburgalarını tutup, asasını düşürerek yere çöktü.

Sirius yana yuvarlandı ama Ölüm yiyenler onu takip etti. Randolph, Warren Baddock'u sersemletti ama çok fazlaydılar.

"Onu oradan çıkarmamız lazım!" diye bağırdı Lawrence ama ne yapabilirlerdi ki? Tam bir Seherbaz bile değillerdi.

Tonks etrafa baktı ama Randolph, Christa'ya yardım etmekle meşguldü ve ondan kıdemli herkes nerdeyse bilinçsizdi - Sirius hariç ki o da hala yerdeydi ve kımıldamıyordu...

'Herkes geri çekilme emredebilir,' demişti Bill onlara, eğitimdeyken. İşler çok kötüye giderse, kazanamayacağımızı bildiğinizde ne yapmanız gerekiyorsa yapın. Derin nefes. Bir laneti uzaklaştırdı ve asasını havaya kaldırdı.

Bir saniye sonra havada, yirmi saniye boyunca sürekli dev bir gong sesi duyuldu. Pembe ışık gökyüzüne yükseldi ve garip bir şekilde parlak olan ayı aydınlattı ve Tonks, başların döndüğünü gördü. Pembe Gong, derdi ona Bill ve bu espri yeteneğinin nerden geldiğini merak etmişti ama işe yaradı. Pembe Gong, bu görevde Zulu Davasıydı, herkes hızlı bir şekilde gitmeliydi.

Gong çalarken Sirius tekrar ayağa kalktı. Nasıl-"

"Haydi, gidelim!" diye bağırdı Randolph, büyük ihtimalle mesajı kimin gönderdiğini bilmeden. Dakikalar için de gitmişti. Ama Tonks tereddüt etti ve Sirius'ın onda ne gibi bir sorun olduğunu düşündürürce düz bir şekilde sağa dönmesini ve Voldemort'a doğru bir lanet göndermesini izledi.

"Haydi, Tonks!" diye bağırdı Christa, kolunu tutarak. "Ustanı tut ve git!"

Bir lanet Sirius'a çarptı ve sendeledi ardından asasını kaldırdı. Bir göz kırpma süresinde gitmişti.

Bu, Tonks'un ihtiyacı olan cesaretti. Bill'in yanına koşarak elini ve asasını tuttu ve ikisini tekrar Avalon'a Cisimletti.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	41. Bölüm 41: Çember Kırıldı

Bölüm Kırk Bir: Çember Kırıldı

**DÜŞEN KAHRAMAN:**

**SİRİUS BLACK, ÖLÜMÜN KIYISINDA YATIYOR**

6 Ekim 1992

Özel Muhabir, Charles Li tarafından

Seherbazlar'ın gizemli adası Avalon'da Büyücü

Dünyası'nın son kahramanı ölüyor. St. Mungo'nun

şifacıları adaya koştuğundan çoktan yedi Seherbaz'ın

öldüğü söylendi ve görünen o ki İngiltere Büyücülerinin

eski koruyucularının işi bitti. En az sekiz Seherbaz,

kritik olarak yaralı ve Black, onların arasında en kötü

yaralananı. Seherbazların kalp kıran yenilgisi St. Mungo'ya

ulaştığında ilk çağrılan şifacı Augustus Pye oldu.

"Korkunç durumdalar," dedi genç büyücü, hastaneye

malzeme almak için döndüğünde. "Neredeyse hepsi

yaralı ama Black en kötüsü... Ayaktayken bile ölü

gibi görünüyor ve bize önce diğer Seherbazları tedavi

etmemizi emretti. Sanki öleceğini biliyormuş gibi."

Avalon'dan çıkan söylentilere göre Black, tekrar

Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen ile yüzleşti ve bu

deneyiminden kıl payı kurtuldu. Hestia Jones

ve Jason Clearwater dışında (onlar Başkan

Pettigrew'a ülke ziyaretlerinde eşlik ediyorlardı)

tüm aktif Seherbazlar, onun yanındaydı. Bu büyük

kuvvet Adı-Anılmaması-Gereken-Kişi'nin en

eski kalelerinden birine: Little Hangleton'daki

Riddle Evi'ne saldırdı.

Saldırıldı ve yenildi. Yedi ölü. Dokuz ciddi

yaralı ve bunların arasında Büyücü Dünyası'nın

en iyi ve en son şansı olan adam da var. İşler

nereye gidecek? Kim ölecek? Eğer Black düşerse

onun yolundan kim devam edecek?

Ölüler:

Striker Williamson

Mucia Coleman

Alain Brittingham

Edward Ackerly

Randall O'Kelly

Erika Goldstein

Nicole Madley

Ciddi şekilde yaralılar:

Sirius Black

Francine Hoyt

Derek Dawlish

Kingsley Shacklebolt

William Weasley

Terry Scott

Gabriel Binns

Clara Smythe

Missy Erikson

* * *

"Sen NE?" diye gürledi Alice Longbottom, mutsuz şifacıyı köşeye sıkıştırarak. Pye, Acil Cisimlenme noktasındaki duvara yaslanmıştı ve kahverengi saçlı cadı asasını ciddiyetle boğazına doğru tuttuğunda iyice sinmişti.

"Alice..." diye uyarmaya çalıştı kocası yorgunca. "Buna değmez."

"Lanet olsun, değmez!" diye bağırdı kadın tekrar Pye'e dönerek. "Merlin aşkına, ne düşünüyordun çocuk? Gelecek Postası?"

"En azından Skeeter değil," diye mırıldandı Dana karanlıkça ve Ustası kadar mutsuz görünürken şifacıya yardım etmek için kılını kıpırdatmadı.

"Canım..." Yavaşça Frank uzanıp kolunu karısının omzuna attı ve asasını indirmeye zorlayarak onu kucakladı. "Bırak çocuk işini yapsın. Büyük ihtimalle makale zaten basılmıştır bile ve ona bağırmak sadece yaralıları tehlikeye atar."

Kadın, yorgunca ve itiraz etmeden ona dayandı. "Ben sadece... Bir dakika dur. Sirius nereye gitti?"

* * *

Birisi kan kırmızıydı, diğeri gümüş renginde - Büyücü Dünyası'nda bu iki renk de bir iksir için güvenli renkler değildi. Fokurdaması çok normaldi ama hazırlandıktan bir saat sonra bile fokurdayanlar çok eşsizdi. Üstelik o iksir, tüm hafta boyunca yüksek derecede kaynamışsa...

Sirius iç çekerek bir sandalyeye çökerken kemiklerinin şangırdayıp çatırdadığını hissetti. Acıtıyordu ama şu durumda artık acının ötesine geçmişti - çok az umurundaydı. Yükselmiş hisleri Sirius'a bedeninin parçalandığını, düşmek üzere olduğunu söylüyordu... ve bunun her dakikasını hissedebiliyordu. Her öksürdüğünde kan geliyordu. Her hareket ettiğinde başı korkunç dönüyordu.

Ölüyorum. Gerçekten ölüyorum.

Bunun hiç bu kadar acı dolu olacağını düşünmemişti. Gerçekten düşünmemişti. Her lanet yazar ölmenin ne kadar huzur verici olduğunu yazıyordu - bir şey biliyorlarmış gibi. Hiç de huzur verici değildi ve gözünde de beyaz bir ışık yoktu. An be an, karanlık görüşünü azaltıyor, Sirius'ın dengesini kurmasını zorlaştırıyordu ve bunda güzel ya da beyaz bir şey yoktu. Üstelik rahat, yumuşak ya da hoş bir şey de yoktu. Sadece acı vardı.

Yine de iksirlere bakıp değip değmeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Bu, hayatının on yılını onu hiçbir zaman terk etmeyecek arkadaşları için ölümle savaşmış bir adam için garip bir düşünceydi. Ama bu, ödemesi gereken bedele değer miydi? Belki de gidip bir şifacıya görünmeliydi. Belki onların böyle büyük bir bedelsiz onu iyileştirecek şansları vardı.

Ve sonra ne olacak? dedi Sirius kendine. Bir hafta ya da iki hafta bekleyip yine bu yolu mu seçeceğim? İksirler hala fokurduyordu hatta isimsiz olan bile. O, elbette Augeosensus Karışımı kadar olmasa da yine de tehlikeliydi. Tek Boynuzlu At boynuzu tozuyla Muggle kanını içeren bir iksir, hiçbir aklı başında büyücünün kullanmayacağı bir şeydi. Evet, akıllı bir büyücü bunun yerine anka kanı, kobra zehri, siyah çöpleme zehri ve sıvı kaplanboğan karışımını içer, diye düşündü Sirius dalga geçip kendine vurmak isteyerek.

Oda dönmeye başladı ve artık gidiyor olduğunu anladı. Ayrıca daha Augeosensus Karışımı'nın beni iyileştirip iyileştiremeyeceğini de bilmiyorum, diye fark etti Sirius. Bu sadece yenilenmeyi ve hislerimi arttırmak içindi. Tabi bunu zaten Conmalesco yapmadıysa ki o da sadece büyü yapma süresini kısaltması ve hareketlerini hızlandırması gerekiyordu. Elbette eğer sonuçlarına aldırmayan biri olsaydı iksirin müthiş etki ettiğini söyleyebilirdi.

"Bunun için zamanın yok, Patiayak," diye fısıldadı kendine ve hayatının bu önemli kararının daha basit olmuş olmasını denedi.

Tekrar öksürdü ve çalışma masasının her yerine kan püskürttü. Birazı Augeosensus Karışımına da sıçradı ama Sirius, birazcık kanın acıtmayacağını düşündü. Aslında, büyük ihtimalle o lanet şeyi daha güçlü yapar. Sirius nefes aldı ve göğsünde bir şeylerin şangırdadığını hissetti. Kötü. Neredeyse aptal düşüncelerine gülecekti ama gülüşü boğazında kaldı ve çıkmadı. Öksürmek hiç yardım etmedi ve sadece dünyanın daha hızlı dönmesine neden oldu. Gözlerini kırpıştırmanın faydası yoktu.

"Şu işi bitir," dedi ve ilk iksire uzandı. Ama kaçırdı.

Üçüncü öksürme Sirius'ın acı içinde ikiye katlanmasına neden oldu ve Augeosensus Karışımı'nı yakaladı. Sonuçlara lanet olsun - bunlarla sonra mücadele etmeliydi. Eğer onu öldürmezse, şu zamandakinden çok daha iyi mücadele edebilirdi.

Tadı, asit gibiydi... ama belki de o sadece kanayan boğazından kaynaklanıyordu. Ne zaman kanamaya başladığıyla ilgili Sirius'ın fikri yoktu ama öyle olmalıydı. Başka hiçbir şey böyle yanamazdı.

Gözleri sulandı ve Sirius yere yığıldı.

Yere çarptığında bedeni uyuşmuştu. Karanlık da hemen sonra geldi.

* * *

Kapısındaki vuruşlar, başındaki çekicin sesini bile aşacak heyecana ulaştığında uyandı. Sirius inledi, yerin tadı geldi ve ancak o zaman Laboratuar 6'nın yerinde yüzükoyun yattığını fark etti. Yerdeydi ve sarsılıyordu.

Tak. Tak. TAK. "Sirius?" diye geldi Alice Longbottom'ın sesi, bitkin ve endişelice. "Sirius!"

İnleyerek Sirius yerden kendini kaldırdı ve ağzındaki tozları tükürdü. Kolları, bedeninin üstüne sallanarak kaldırabildi ve dünya, yine dönmekle tehdit etti - ve sonra yavaşladı. Durdu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve dizlerinin üzerinde durdu.

"SİRİUS!" Frank, kapının arkasından bir yerlerden haykırıyordu ve Sirius sonunda sesini buldu.

"Buradayım." Öksürdü ve Augeosensus Karışımının tadını tekrar aldı. Yaktı.

"Kapıyı aç!" diye bağırdı Alice, sesi kızgın ve korkmuş geliyordu.

Salarak, Sirius ayağa kalktı ve neredeyse yolunun üstündeki sandalyeye takılacaktı. Kapıya doğru döndü ve sonra hala masada fokurdayan diğer iksir gözüne takıldı. Derin nefes aldı. Ya şimdi yüzleş, ya da sonsuza kadar sakla. Aslında yapacağı çok da bir seçim yoktu. Eğer onu Augeosensus İksiri öldürmediyse basit - ve karanlık - bir anı çoğaltıcı kesinlikle öldürmezdi.

"Bir saniye verin," diye mırıldandı kuru ağzıyla. İksir'in bu konuda yardımcı olacağından şüphe duydu ama önemi yoktu. Artık değil. Sirius, iksiri tek seferde içti ve sonra dengesizce kilitli kapıya doğru yürüdü. Ne kadar rahat yürüdüğüne şaşırdı.

"Şimdi aç, Sirius." Frank'in sesi, Sirius'ın hiç duymadığı kadar soğuktu, buz gibi ve emredici...

"Geliyorum." Ağzı hala kuruydu ve adımları hala dengesizdi. Ama yine de fazla acı hissetmiyordu ve bu farklıydı. Ne kadar zamandır baygındım? diye düşündü Sirius yorgunca, daha iyi ama bitkin hissederek. Nefes almak artık canını acıtmıyordu.

Kapıyı açtı ve iki kızgın Longbottom'la yüz yüze geldi. Belliydi ki uzunca bir süredir kapıya vuruyorlardı.

"Selam," dedi zayıfça.

"İyileşmişsin," dedi Alice kabaca ve Sirius farkında olmadan bedenine baktı. Ağzını açmaya başladı ve ne gibi bir özür sunacağını düşündü ama -

Birden iki asa yüzüne doğrultuldu ve Sirius birden daha önce Karanlık Büyü yaptıktan sonra yaptığı gizleme büyüsünü yapmadığını fark etti. Leke, etrafında o kadar yoğun hissediliyordu ki teni ürperiyordu ve Frank'le Alice'in yüzüne baktığında onların da bunu hissettiğini fark etti. Alice'in gözleri kocaman oldu ve konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama kocası ondan önce davrandı.

"Kendine ne yaptın, Sirius?" diye sordu Frank.

Kalbi daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar sakin atıyordu. "Asalarınızı yüzümde çekmenizde bir sakınca var mı?" diye sordu Sirius yavaşça.

"Evet," diye cevapladı ikisi de ve Sirius omuz silkti.

"Siz bilirsiniz."

"Ne yaptın, Sirius?" diye tekrar etti Frank, sertçe.

Kelimeler diline geldi - bir dakika için gerçeği anlatmak istedi, herhangi birine, sadece anlatmak istedi. Birinin onu anlamsını istediği özlemi Sirius'ı vurdu ve o anda tereddüt etti; bu his dost gibiydi. Ve birden bu insanlara ulaşmak istedi... konuşması gerekenlerle değil. Üzgünüm, diye düşündü kabaca. Çok üzgünüm.

"Hayatta kaldım," dedi ağzı, onun yerine.

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Alice.

Sirius gülmeye çalıştı ama yüzü bu hissi oluşturamadı. "Eski büyü," dedi nazikçe.

"Kara büyü." Frank'in gözleri genişlemişti.

"Evet."

Tam iki Longbottom'ın arasından geçip gitti ve Sirius giderken hiçbiri de onu lanetlemedi.

* * *

"O zaman tamam," dedi Jean nazikçe, Peter'ın elini sıkarken.

Küçük adam, başıyla onayladı. "Eminim seni bir daha göreceğim."

"Göreceksin." Fransız Seherbaz birden sırıttı. "Hatta düşündüğünden de erken."

"Ne -"

"Bekle ve gör, Peter," dedi Jean nazikçe. "Ya da ünlü bir Fransız yazarının dediği gibi, 'bekle ve umut et'."

"Güzel laflar," dedi Peter, sonunda bir şeyler başardığını hissederek. Zaman zaman James'e bu işi neden onun yaptığını sorardı. Elbette Bakanlıkta kalan en kıdemlilerden biriydi ama en baskıcı olduğu kesinlikle söylenemezdi. Ama şimdi... buradaydılar. Ve gerçekleşmişti.

"Daha öncekilerden iyi..." Diğeri gülümsedi. "Ve öyle davrandığım için özür dilerim... ama emin olmak zorundaydık. Anlıyorsun değil mi?"

"Evet." Jones ve Clearwater, arkasında huzursuzca dikiliyorlardı - Riddle Evi baskınını duyduklarından beri Seherbazlar endişeliydi ve yerlerinde duramıyorlardı. Peter elbette anladı; haberler onu da şok etmişti ve bu Fransızlar üzerinde çok etkili olmuştu. Peter'ın İşareti anlatışının üstünden dakikalar sonra Jean basitçe İngiltere'deki meslektaşlarına katılmaya karar vermişti ve Peter, onların, Fransız Dünyası'nda ne kadar büyük güçleri olduğunu fark etti.

Başkan Legarde, bundan sonra gelmişti ve işbirliği anlaşmaları yapılmaya başlanmıştı. İlk kez, İngilizler tek başına savaşmak zorunda kalmayacaktı. Bu Grindelwald savaşı gibi, tüm sorumluluğun tek bir adamın üstüne atıldığı bir savaş olmayacaktı.

Fırtınada, demişti Remus ve bir seferinde bunun onu deliler gibi korkuttuğunu itiraf etmişti. Bir kez üç Çapulcu toplanmıştı - gecenin yarsında ve Sirius'ın bunu bir ihanet olarak göreceğinden deliler gibi korkarak. Peter, bunun için Fransa'dan, Jones ve Clearwater'ın arkalarından (ikisi de onu aklı yavaş çalışan biri olarak görüyordu ve Peter bundan memnundu) Cisimlenmişti. Ve iki gece önce bir karara varmışlardı. Sirius'la konuşmak zorundaydılar ve bu, erken olmak zorundaydı.

Peter yutkundu, buluşmalarından birkaç saniye önce gelen Gelecek Postası'nı düşünmemeye çalıştı. Başlığından başka bir şeyi okumaya fırsatı olmamıştı ama bu da göğsünün yeterince sıkışmasına neden olmuştu. Umarım zamanımız olur, diye düşündü umutsuzca. Lütfen bize bir şans ver.

"Hizmet değişiyor, Peter," dedi Jean, elini bırakarak. "Ve umarım arkadaşın iyileşir."

"Teşekkürler." Şimdi gülme için kendini zorladı. "Ben de umarım."

* * *

Fudge, daha çalışma odasına geleli iki dakika olmadan sağa sola yürümeye başladı. "Bunun olmasına izin verdiğine inanamıyorum! Ne düşünüyordun o kendini beğenmiş, düşüncesiz, geri zekâlıya izin verir -"

"Sanırım bu kendini beğenmiş, düşüncesiz, geri zekâlı ben oluyorum," dedi hafifçe, kapıyı arkasından kapatırken.

"Sirius!" James'in başı hemen kalktı ve gözlerindeki acı dolu sabır birden gitti. Belli ki Sihir Bakanı en sevdiği bölüm başkanıyla konuşurken o kadar mutluydu ki karşı bile koymaya gerek duymuyordu.

"İyi sabahlar, Çatalak. Neden dışarıda bunun tadını çıkartmıyorsun?" diye cevapladı Sirius dostça ve Fudge doğru başıyla selam verdi. "Ve neden bu piç, benim evimde?"

Fudge'un ağzı sonuna kadar açıldı ama James kıkırdadı. "İyi soru."

"Evet. Öyle." Sirius hala sertti ve Ekim'in başlarına oranla oldukça soğuk hissediyordu - hava oldukça ılık olmasına rağmen Grimmauld Meydanı'na yürüyüşü onu titretmişti. Yine de hala Fudge'u sevmiyordu ve Sirius'ın şu anki durumunda kızgın olmak için oldukça fazla sebebi vardı.

Ama yine de James'in şu anda en son ihtiyacı olan şeyin iki bölüm başkanının sidik yarışına gireceği göz önüne aldığında geri çekildi. Ama bunu yapmak yine de zordu; katılık, acıya dönüştü ve Sirius, düşündüğünden çok daha bitkindi. Otuz saattir ayaktaydı ve elleri acı ve yorgunlukla titriyordu ve sadece yapabileceği için birinin boğazına yapışmak istiyordu. Uyumaya ihtiyacım var, diye düşündü Sirius ama bunun tam olarak doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Uykudan daha fazla şeye ihtiyacı vardı.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu James yavaşça, Sirius'ı inceledikten sonra.

"Evet." Başıyla onayladı. "Ceset gibi... ama yaşıyorum. Gelecek Postası'nın yazdığı kadar kötü değil." Daha da kötü...

James, bu söylenmemiş kelimeleri gözlerinden okumuş olacak ki sormak için ağzını açtı ama Fudge, Sirius'ın nazikliğine hiç de uymadı. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu küçük adam. "Özel bir buluşma yapmaya çalışıyorduk -"

"En son kontrol ettiğimde, evin başında 'Black' yazıyordu," diye belirtti Sirius, sinirlerini tamamen kafesinden çıkmadan önce düşürmeye çalışarak.

"Bu sana o hakkı tanımaz -"

"Bu bana canım ne cehennem istiyorsa onu yapma hakkını verir," diye kesti onu Sirius. "Ve sanırım sen burada benim Seherbazlarımı tartışıyordun, lütfen devam et. Bana ne düşündüğünü söyle."

Fudge, sesindeki uyarı dinlemeliydi. Kelimeler ağzından çıkarken bile Sirius kendini durdurabileceğini düşündü ama bir şekilde yapamadı. Ya da yapmak istemedi.

"Eğer ısrar ediyorsan, bence sen Seherbazları rezil bir felakete sürükledin," diye cevapladı Fudge önemlice. "Yedi ölü -"

"Sekiz. Clara Smythe, bu sabah öldü."

"İste bu! Eğer biri seni durdurmazsa Seherbazların bunca yıl inşa ettiği her şeyi yıkacaksın! Resmen tek başına dünyayı -" Sirius ona doğru bir adım atınca Fudge kendini durdurdu.

"Ne?" diye sordu nazikçe, birden diğerinin korkmuş gözlerine bakarak. "Dünyayı Voldemort'a mı veriyorum? Bunu mu söyleyecektin?"

Fudge fısıldadı. "Ben..."

"Tam da gidiyordun," diye devam etti Sirius.

"Ben..." Politikacı zekice olmayan bir şeyler mırıldandı ve sonra yürüyüp kapıyı açmak için iki kez denemek zorunda kaldı. Sirius onun gidişini izledi ama takip etmekle uğraşmadı. Fudge'un çıkış yolunu bulacağından emindi.

"Sirius..." diye ürküttü onu yumuşak ses; James'in, tekerlekli sandalyesini masasının arkasından çıkarıp yanına geldiğini fark etmemişti. "İyi olduğuna emin misin?"

Derin nefesi birden almak ve vermek zorlaşmıştı. "Evet..."

"Konuşmamız lazım," diye fısıldadı James.

"Evet," Sirius konuşurken gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı. Bu kelimelerden aylardır deliler gibi korkuyordu ama söylenmesi gerektiğini de biliyordu. Yutkundu. "Ama şimdi değil."

Şimdi bununla başa çıkamazdı, bu şekilde değil. James'e açıklayamayacak kadar aklı karışıktı, çok fazla gizem, çok fazla güç vardı. Sirius bir hata yapmıştı ve bunu biliyordu ama en azından bilinçli yapmıştı. En azından benim seçimim. Hala sinirleri altında kaynıyordu ve değişimin başladığını hissediyordu.

"Bu gece," diye cevapladı James hemen.

Sirius başını salladı. "Yarın."

"Remus ve Peter -"

"Biliyorum. Ama sadece dördümüz. Yarın akşam."

Birden bir el kolunu tuttu. "Senin için buradayız, Sirius. Ne olursa olsun."

"Bunu bana yarın söyle."

* * *

Avalon'a döndüğünde, ayrılırkenkinden daha kötü durumdaydı. En iyi arkadaşıyla konuşurken çok yorulmuştu, normal davranmaya çalışmakla ilgili bir şeydi. Başı ağrıyordu.

Maalesef Avalon'daki karşılama daha iyi değildi. Ve bu insanlarda hazır bir şekilde Sirius'a güvenmiyorlardı - en azından artık değil. Bu şekilde değil.

Sirius ellerine cüppesine sokup bir parşömen hissettiğinde şaşırdı. Bunu tamamen unutmuştu - bu cübbesi kanlı olduğu için elbisesini değiştirmişti ve Riddle Evi'nde bulduğu parşömeni tamamen unutmuştu. O zaman daha önemli sorunlar vardı ama şimdi... Birinci Cisimlenme noktasından çıkmaya bile zahmet etmeden Sirius parşömeni çıkardı ve açmaya başladı.

Canlı bir su mavisi gördüğü ilk şeydi ve hemen Sirius, en eski ve en iyilerinden bir büyücü haritasına baktığını anladı. Daha etrafına bakmadan bir parşömen ve canlı renkler bunu açığa çıkartmıştı; bugünlerde harita yapımcıları böyle ayrıntılarla uğraşmıyordu. Çizgiler hiç bu kadar güzel, bu kadar el çizimi değildi. Bu günlerde artık o işi asaları yapıyordu ve harita yapımcısı dokunduğundan saniyeler sonra işi bitiyordu. Ama bu... bu farklıydı. El yapımıydı. Çok güzeldi.

Çentikli bir kıyı şeridi haritanın sağ alt tarafında kıvrılıyordu ve köşesine kadar gidiyordu. Sirius bakarken sular, tatlıca kıyıya vuruyor ve bir haritadan çok Sirius'a kuş bakışı aşağıya baktığını hissettiriyordu. Kayalıklı sahilin ötesindeki çimenler yeşil ve gürdü. Uzun ve hafif rüzgârda dans ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Hiçbir yol ya da patika, yeşil okyanusu bölmemişti; sadece bir mil ötede gri, taştan bir ev vardı.

Daha çok bir saraya benziyordu. Görkemli ve büyük ve bir "ev" orta çağda bir şatoya denk geliyordu. Bir dakika için kale ona Hogwarts'ı hatırlattı, Sirius'ın uzun bir zaman geçirdiği tek şatoyu ama bu daha basitti. Daha karanlıktı. Tüm güzelliğine rağmen daha uğursuzdu. Avlusunda mermerden yapılmış büyük bir heykel vardı ama kimliğini bilmek için çok uzaktı.

Merakla Sirius uzandı ve haritada parmaklarını gezdirdi - asasıyla değil; eski haritalar bu şekilde çalışmazdı. İnsan dokunuşuna ihtiyaç duyarlardı, insan düşüncelerine. Birçok şekilde Sirius, Çapulcu Haritası'na tüm katkılarını eski haritalara dayanarak yapmıştı. Babası, büyücü haritalarını toplardı ve bir çocuk olarak Sirius'ın ailesiyle paylaşabileceği bir şeydi bu. Haritalardan uzak büyüdü ama şimdi bundan pişmanlık duyuyordu ama bilgi, içinde kalmıştı. Ve gördüğünde kaliteyi anlardı.

Kale'nin resimleri sayfayı doldurmaya başladı ve çizgiler belirginleşip keskinleşti. Yapı, düşündüğünden daha büyüktü ve kaleyi en az yirmi fit yüksekliğinde güzel işlenmiş taş duvarlar çevrelemişti. Ama dikkatini çeken heykel oldu ve neredeyse canlı gibi duran bir adamın heykeliydi.

"Cehennem adına." Daha kutsal bir şeyler söyleyemeyecek kadar şok olmuştu.

Heykel, Salazar Slytherin'e aitti.

* * *

"Bizim için bir zevk, Bakan Potter," dedi Fransız, hafifçe eğilerek. Adamın hareketlerindeki zarafet, James'in yüzünün gücenmişlikle kızarmasına neden oldu - o da böyle yürümek istiyordu ve tekerlekli sandalyeye bağlı kalarak neredeyse yapmak istediği hiçbir şey yapamıyordu.

Ayrıca bu, Cisimlenmeyi de çok zorlaştırıyordu ama yine de Paris'e gitmişti. Sirius'tan birkaç dakika sonra Peter gelmişti (ikisi de James'i saat altıda ayakta buldukları için çok şanslıydı) ama Fudge onu ateş çağrısıyla beş buçukta uyandırmıştı ve hala bunun için kızgındı. Neyse ki Fransa'yla ilgili sevdiği şeylerden biri de Cornelius Fudge'un olmamasıydı.

"Teşekkürler," James'in söyleyebileceği tek şey buydu, hayallerinin ötesinde heyecanlanıp yorgun düştükten sonraki garip baş dönmesini hissediyordu. Yine de sırıttı ve soğukkanlılığını kazanmaya çalışmadı. "Her şey için teşekkürler."

Legarde, biraz kuzu gibi sırıttı. "Zamanı gelmişti."

"Evet, Mösyö Bakan, gelmişti," diye katıldı James. "Sanırım şimdi bir başlangıç yapabiliriz."

"Güzel bir başlangıç," diye ekledi diğeri ve James, adamın gözlerinde kararı gördü. "Lütfen. Artık müttefikiz. Beni Eugene diye çağırın."

"James."

İki lider birbirine gülümseyerek baktılar ve James adamın gözlerindeki kararın arkasında korkuyu gördü - ama her adam korkardı. Bununla başa çıkanlar güçlü olanlardı ve Eugene Legarde bunu başarmıştı. James'in aksine Fransız Bakanı bir savaşçı değildi; konumuna diplomatik ve politik başarılarla çıkmıştı, yirmi yıl süren bir savaşın katılanları olarak değil. Ama Legarde hala güçlüydü ve önemli olan buydu.

"Birlikte bir duyuru yapmalıyız," dedi Legarde birden. "Sizin Bakanlığınızdan. Sonunda insanların büyülü dünyanın Muggle sınırlarıyla bölünmediğini ve birlikte durup... ya da birlikte düşeceğimizi göstermeliyiz."

O kalın kafandan bunun girmesi için Peter bu cümleyi kaç kez kurdu? diye düşündü James kendi kendine ama sadece gülümsedi. Önemli olan sondu. "O zaman öyle yaparız," diye cevapladı İngiliz Sihir Bakanı. "Birlikte duracağız."

* * *

"Bitirdiniz mi?" diye sordu sessizce Sirius, başını defalarca baktığı haritadan kaldırarak. Birçok açıdan buna inanmak imkânsızdı - haritayı biraz daha incelediğinde bodrum katının da ayrıntılı bir şekilde gösterildiğini fark etti ve diğerleri tartışırken bunu incelemeye devam etti. Bu ayrıca ona her Seherbaz tarafından sorulan yüzlerce soruyu görmeme bahanesi de veriyordu -

"Bitirdik mi?" diye sordu Jason Clearwater öfkeyle. "Bunu sormaya ne hakkın var? Dört saat önce Avalon'a geldiğinde ölüyor görünüyordun ve şimdi bizim her şeyin iyi olduğuna inanmamızı mı bekliyorsun? 'Senin' laboratuarın kara büyü kokuyor ve -"

"Jason!" Hestia'nın öfkeli sesi öğrencisininkini susturdu ama onun da gözleri en az Clearwater kadar öfkeli bakıyordu. Sirius aynı zamanda Jones'un, öğrencisini onun yararına susturmadığını biliyordu - sadece Jason'ı susturuyordu ki Alice konuşabilsin. İkili dakikalar önce, büyük ihtimalle Sirius'tan birkaç dakika önce gelmişti ama hemen tartışmaya balıklama atlamışlardı.

Muggle Londra'sında kendimi sakinleştirmek için keşke o yürüyüşü yapmasaydım, diye düşündü Sirius. Bu iş kontrolden çıkmadan önce sona erdirebilirdim.

Ama hayır. Yapamazdı. Bu iş zaten saat altıda, Alice ve Frank'in yanından gittiğinde kontrolden çıkmıştı.

"Bize cevaplar borçlusun, Sirius." Karargâhtaki ikinci sıradaki Seherbaz hafifçe konuştu ama sesindeki çeliği fark etmemek imkânsızdı.

Yavaşça, elindeki parşömeni indirdi ve eski katlama yerlerden katladı - eski katlama yerleri yüzyıllar önce yapılmış olmalıydı. "Belki borçluyum," dedi Sirius, arkasına yaslanırken. "Ama duymak istediğiniz bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Sirius ellerini haritanın üzerinde birleştirdi ve patlamayı bekledi. Ama kızgın mırıltılar bağırmaya dönüşmedi Onun yerine Alice devam etti

"Senin Kara Büyü çalışmandan daha az hoşlanacağımız bir şey olduğundan şüpheliyim," diye belirtti Alice. "Ve bunu bizden saklamandan..."

"Beni durdururdunuz, değil mi?

"Muhtemelen."

"İşte cevabınız."

Masada bir gümbürtü koptu ve hiç kimse gerginliğini saklamaya tenezzül etmedi. Yararlıları ve ölüleri saymayınca yirmi beş Seherbaz kalmışlardı ve hepsi oradaydılar. Dördü, yaralarının derinliği için St. Mungo'ya kaldırılmıştı ve Sirius çok yakında en az birinin öleceğini biliyordu. Gabriel Binns, bir şarapnel tarafından kör edilmişti ve şifacılar bir mucize yaratmazlarsa hayatının sonuna kadar da öyle kalacaktı. Terry Scott'ın ikiye yarılmış yüzü tedaviye iyi yanıt veriyordu ama haftalarca orada kalması gerekliydi. Aynı şey iç kanaması olan Derek Dawlish için de geçerliydi ve Sirius onun nasıl hala hayatta olduğuna hayret ediyordu ve Kingsley Shacklebolt, saldırıda asa kullanan kolunu ve asasını kaybetmişti.

Ama geriye kalan yirmi dört Seherbaz, Sirius'a kısılmış gözlerle bakıyordu. "Ne yaptın?" diye sordu sonunda Frank, sesi soğuktan çok yalvarır gibiydi - ve kormuş, diye fark etti Sirius.

Titredi. Beni böyle mi görüyorlar?

"Gerekli olanı yaptım," diye cevapladı Sirius sessizce. "Ne fazlası... ne de azı."

Durakladı. Onlar bakarken derin bir nefes aldı. Ve sonunda söyledi.

"Yıllarca Voldemort'la çarpıştık. Sayısız 'kahraman' onunla ya tek başlarına ya da birlikte çarpıştılar. Ama gelenek gibi hepsi doğru büyünün, doğru dakikanın ya da doğru motivasyonun onu yeneceğini düşündüler. Sanki kazanmayı hak etmek kazandıracakmış gibi.

"Yüzlercesi bu yolda öldü. Hatta Dumbledore bile, tüm gücüne rağmen bu tuzağa düştü. Kimse - bir kez bile - isteyerek atması gereken adımları atmadı, bir şeyleri değiştirmek için, Voldemort'u yenmek için gerekli olanı yapmadı.

"Yaptığım şey bu," dedi Sirius sessizce. "Yapmaya devam edeceğim şey de bu."

"Ama sen..." diye başladı Tonks, neredeyse fısıldıyordu ama Sirius kafasını salladı.

"Geçmişte bana güvendiniz," diye devam etti. "Ve bu güveninize hiç ihanet etmedim. Şimdi sizden bu güveninizi devam ettirmenizi istemek zorundayım... Ne olursa olsun."

Kelimelerini sessizlik karşıladı, ta ki sonunda Alice başıyla onaylayana kadar.

"Bu zamana kadar sana güvendik ve senin yaptığını daha önce kimse yapmadı. Voldemort'la üç kez yüzleştin... üç kez yüz yüze ve hayatta kaldın. Eğer bu güvenmemiz gereken adamın işareti değilse, nedir bilmiyorum." Kadın tekrar başıyla onayladı.

"Seni destekleyeceğim."

"Ben de öyle," dedi Frank sessizce. Diğerleri de takip etti ve yirmi iki ses uzlaşıyla aynı şeyleri tekrar etti. Bu tavır Sirius'ın gözlerini kırpmasına neden oldu - kabul edilmeyi ya da anlaşılmayı beklemiyordu. Hatta, Avalon'u terk etmek zorunda bırakılsa şaşırmayacaktı. Sirius yaptığındaki tehlikeyi anlıyordu ve Seherbazların bu tür büyüyle takılmadıklarını biliyordu. Moody bile yapmamıştı.

Ve içinden bir ses, eski Hocası'nın artık onunla gurur duymayacağı söylüyordu.

* * *

"Transit umbra, lux permanent," diye başladı James, bir gazeteci denizinin önünde ve notlarına bakarak. "Gölgeler gider, ışık kalır."

Solundaki Eugene Legarde devam etti. "Neredeyse iki bin yıl önce, Gaius Julius Ceasar Octavius Augustus, Fransız seherbazlarının kurulmasını sağladı. Onların görevleri, dünyayı kötülükten korumak, demişti. Tout le monde - Tüm dünya. Sadece bir köşesi değil."

James, konuşmaya tekrar aldı.

"Yüzyıllar içinde bir zamanlar güçlü olan Roma İmparatorluğu, bağımsız ülkelere bölündü. Büyücü dünyası da aynısını yaptı. Birbirimizle ve kendi savaşlarımızla savaştık. Karanlığa karşı birlik çöktü.

"Ama artık değil." James ileri çıkarak kalabalığa baktı. "Bölünme, burada son buluyor. Umut, sırtımızı dayayacağımız bir arkadaş olduğu sürece kaybolmaz - ve İngiliz Büyücüleri bir dost buldu. Artık tek başımıza yüzleşmiyoruz."

"Bu sabah," diye açıkladı Legarde, "bir anlaşma imzaladık. Büyücü Fransa'sı ve Büyücü İngiltere'si en eski geleneklerden birini onurlandırarak karanlığa karşı birlikte savaşacak. Diğer ülkelerin de çağrıyı almasını ve Fransa gibi uyanmasını umuyoruz. Çok uzun süre ülkeniz bu yükü tek başına taşıdı." Güldü. "Bugün, gölgeler geçiyor."

* * *

"Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü," dedi Dung Fletcher açıkça. "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum."

Sirius kafasını, yarısını yediği akşam yemeğinden kaldırarak gözleri kocaman bir şekilde baktı. "Ne?" diye sorabildi.

"Hiç bu büyü kelimelerini duymadığımı sanıyordum ama duymuş olmalıyım."

Sirius baktı. Dung, Sirius'ın huzur içinde yemek yediği Eski Daire'nin kapısının eşiğinde duruyordu. Bunu yapmak da yardımcı olmamıştı; yemeğini yarıda kesip WWN'den James'in konuşmasını izlemişti ve Sirius o kadar aç olmadığına karar vermişti. Ayakta kaldığı saatten de uzun süredir yemek yememişti ama midesi ilginç bir şekilde sessizdi. Açlığın olmaması gayet huzur bozucu bir şeydi. Hatta tamamen korkutucu...

Dung'ın sesindeki boşluktan daha fazla şeyler vardı, Seherbazları tamamen bırakan adamın Avalon'a gelmesinden daha fazla şey. Ve Fletcher'ın gözlerinde acının yanında dehşete düşüren bir ifade vardı. Acı?

"İçeri gir, Dung," dedi Sirius, boğazındaki düğümü yok sayarak. "Lütfen. Ve otur."

Belli bir şekilde Hogwarts'ın Karanlık Sanatlar Profesörü kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve dev bir sandalyeye çöktü. Uzun bir dakika boyunca sessiz kalırken Sirius bekledi ama daha sonra genç büyücü dayanamadı.

"Ne diyordun?" diye sordu ama sorusunun son kelimelerini duyamadı.

"Bana karşı koyacağını biliyorum," dedi sessizce bir ses, Sirius nefes almaya çalışırken. "Senin gösterdiğin güç, çok nadir gördüğüm bir şey."

Soğuk parmaklar yanaklarına dokunurken kendini çekmek istedi ama zincirler onu sıkıca tutuyordu. Sırtı tamamen düz bir şekilde bir masada yatıyordu ve zincirler onu öyle çok sıkıyordu ki zor nefes alıyordu. Ve büyüye karşı defalarca ve defalarca savaşmak beynini uyuşturuyordu. Daha ne kadar... ?

"Ama yeterli değil," diye fısıldadı Voldemort. "Bunu biliyorsun. Bunu biliyorum. Sadece bir zaman meselesi..."

Buz gibi gülümsedi. Bunu acıyla ve bitkinlikle görüşü bulanmış gözleriyle zar zor gördü.

"Ve acı meselesi..."

Sirius öksürdü. Konuşmak yakıyordu ama bu kadar zaman karşı koymuştu. "Ben -"

Konuşmaya başladığı anda bir şeyler ağzına girdi, soğuk metal ve ateş gibi bir acı. Çığlık attı ve kanın tadını aldı, tuzlu bir tat gelince tıkanma sesi çıkardı ve acı yükselince çığlık atmaya devam etti. Kafasının arkasından bir şey sardı ve acı diliyle çenesine sıçradı. Çığlık atmayı durduramıyordu.

"Ah, evet." Uzaktan sesi duydu. "Savaşmayı bırakmadan önce ne kadar acıya dayanabilirsin?"

"Crucio!" Başka bir ses. Bellatrix? Rodolphus? Acının içinden o sesinde bir kadına mı erkeğe mi ait olduğunu Sirius bilemiyordu. Sadece onun sesi olmadığını biliyordu."

Şiddetli acı. Karanlık. Boğazından damlayan kan. Sürekli devam ediyordu.

Ve sonra soğuk kelimeler:

"Mandatum Prospicio Subigum!"

"Sirius? İyi misin?" Dung kolunu salladı ve Sirius zor nefes alarak düşünmeden geri çekildi. Güvenli bir şekilde bugünde olduğunu anlaması uzun bir dakikasını aldı.

"Üzgünüm." Yutkundu. "Anı."

Ama neden şimdi? Cevabı yoktu ve neden bu kadar net olduğunu da bilmiyordu. Aylardır Sirius anıları geride bıraktığını, artık üstesinden geldiğini düşünüyordu. Ama artık değil.

"Bu hissi biliyorum," dedi diğeri ve Sirius birden bunu neyin harekete geçirdiğini anladı. Tekrar Dung'la yüzleşmek için döndü, anlarını unuttu.

"Büyü. Neyle ilgili?"

Dung, derin, titreyen bir nefes aldı ve birden bembeyaz kesildi. "Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü," dedi hafifçe. "Bundan aylar önce bahsettiğinde bir şeyler aklıma geldi... ama hiçbir şey hatırlamadım. Ama şimdi..."

"Şimdi?" Sirius göğsünün sıkıştığını hissediyordu.

"Birisi Riddle Evi Baskını'na ihanet etti. Sanırım o bendim."

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	42. Bölüm 42: Çabalamak, Aramak, Bulmak

Bölüm Kırk İki: Çabalamak, Aramak, Bulmak

9 Ekim 1992, Dönüşüm Bugün'ün sağ alt tarafında bir paragrafta, katledilen hayallerden, son şanslardan ve konuşulmamış cesaretten bahsediyordu. Cümleleri okuyan az kişi bedeli anlamıştı... ve onlar, umursayan, dinleyen, savaşan ve hatırlayanlardı. Ve yas tuttular.

**Nicholas Flamel (1326-1992) ölümsüz kimyager ve tek**

**Felsefe taşı'nın yaratıcısı dün, Azkaban'da yok oldu.**

**Karısı Perenelle (1323-1992) kadim Flamel Malikanesi,**

**Taş Koru'nun bahçesinden ondan birkaç dakika sonra**

**öldü. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın bilinmeyen üyeleri**

**Perenelle'nin son anlarında yanındaydı.**

Lily, elbette onların arasındaydı ve kadının kendi ölümüne giderkenki cesaretini asla unutmayacaktı. Son İksir Grimmauld Meydanın'da güvenle kilitlendikten sonra Perenelle ölümüyle gülümseyerek yüzleşmişti ve son anında Lily'nin elini sıkıp Nicholas'ın çoktan gittiğini bildiğini söylemişti. Lily az da olsa ağladı - belki öleceğini bilmek, bunun kaybını daha da azaltıyordu ya da belki çok fazla ölüm görmüştü. Her şekilde Perenelle, huzur içinde göçtü ve devam etmenin zamanı gelmişti.

Kadın ertesi gün gökyüzünde güneşin batışının tadını çıkarabilmeyi umarak baktı. Perenelle, küllerinin tam bugünde, hiçbir zaman erişemeyeceği doğum gününde atılmasını istemişti. Lily de bu güzel öğleden sonrada isteğini yerine getirmiş ve gökyüzünü incelemek için durmuştu. Ama Lily, savaş yıllarında böyle güzelliklere olan ilgisini yitirmişti; bir zamanlar böyle manzaraların resmini yapıp kaleminin arkasından canlanmasından zevk alırdı ama bu yeteneğini de savaşta kaybetmişti. Aslında bu bilinçli bir kayıp değildi; Lily basitçe resim yapmayı bırakmıştı ve hiç özlemedi.

Ama şimdi özlüyordu. Çok fazla hem de... Ve Perenelle'yle Nicholas'ın bu gün batımını zevkle izleyeceklerini, bulutların komik şekillerine güleceklerini biliyordu. Bir şekilde bu düşünce ağlamak yerine onu güldürdü. Belki de zamanı gelmişti.

"Hoşça kal," diye fısıldadı bulutlara, Flamel'lerin onu duyacağını bilerek. Hiçbiri hayalet olarak dönmese de orada olduklarını biliyordu. Bir yerlerde.

* * *

Cadının çok kısa, kıvırcık saçları ve pörsümüş yuvarlak bir yüzü vardı; buna ek olarak hiçbir şekilde zayıf denilemezdi ve korkuyla heyecan karışımı bir şey hissederken hiç de vakur değildi. Ama en kötüsü, yüksek frekanslı ve sinir bozucu sesiydi.

"Elbette bunu Sihir Bakanı'na götürebilirdim," dedi kadın ona daha da yaklaşarak ve adam tiksintiyle geri çekilmemek için kendini zorladı - ama çok da zorlamadı. "Ama duruma uygun olmadığını düşündüm."

"Durumlar?" dedi basitçe, bu korkunç parfümü sürmemiş olmasını dileyerek.

"Elbette," dedi Umbridge, adamın sesindeki hasta edecek kadar belirgin alayı görmeyerek. Sonra şişko parmakları, ona dakikalar önce uzattığı parşömeni kavradı.

"Sanırım bunu saklayacağım," dedi Snape ama kadın, hala parşömeni tutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ehem, ehem." Kadın ona baktı ama kurbağa suratlı kadının bakışlarına keskin bakışlarla cevap verdi. Yine de aptal, baskı yaptı. "Sence de ben götürsem -"

"Karanlık Lord'a bu kehaneti mi götüreceksin?" Snape güldü. "Hayır, bence bu daha iyi bir fikir değil. Bence bunu yapmak ölümüne neden olur - tabi ki eğer bu senin isteğinse?"

"Tabi ki değil!" dedi kadın, sonunda sakinliğini kaybederek. Cevap olarak adam alayla dudaklarını büktü ama kadın görmezden geldi. "Bence Adı-Anılmaması - Karanlık Lord - ona böyle bir... değerli şeyi götüren bir cadıyı öldürmez."

Snape, gözlerini yuvarlamak içgüdüsüyle savaştı. Sarf edeceği çabaya değmezdi. "Bunun için hayatını ortaya koymaya hazır mısın?" diye sordu.

Neden benim yerime Lucius'a gitmedi ki? diye düşündü birden. O olsa kadını öldürür ve Büyücü Dünyası'na bir hizmette bulunurdu. Bunun yanında bir kurbağa olsa bile onu öldürmek istemiyorum. Ona vurma içgüdüsüyle savaştı. Umbridge'i tanıdığı gibi kadın savaşmaya devam etti ve acı verici konuşmayı uzattı.

"Belki..." kadın tereddüt etti. "Belki de kehaneti senin ona götürmen daha iyi olur."

"Evet. Öyle olur," diye cevapladı küçümsemeyle, kadının fark etmesini umarak. Umbridge, fark etmedi.

Küçük kız sesiyle devam etti ve umut doluydu. "Ama ona söyleyeceksin?" diye sordu. "Kehaneti kimin bulduğunu Karanlık Lord'a söyleyeceksin?"

"Sanırım, kehaneti kimin çaldığını kastediyorsun," diye düzeltti Snape soğukça.

"Ben hiç -" Böcek gibi gözleri iyice büyüdü.

"Elbette yapmazdın." Ölüm Yiyen homurdandı. "Bunun yanındaki el yazısını okuyabiliyorum, Dolores. Bu Dumbledore'un ve bu da demek oluyor ki Bakanlığın kâğıtlarının arasından onu çaldın. İnkâr ediyor musun?"

"Bu kehanetin efendine yardımcı olacağını inkar ediyor musun?" diye karşılık verdi omurgalıca.

Snape kadına güldü. "Defol, cadı, seni öldürüp bunu kendim almadan önce."

"Cesaret edemezsin!"

"Beni kışkırtma." Sesindeki alay, kadının koşarak uzaklaşmasına neden olmuştu ama Snape onu izlemiyordu. Onun yerine eski kağıdın üstünde, çok iyi bildiği el yazısıyla yazılmış cümleye baktı.

1699'da Cassandra S. Trelawney'in ölümünden sonra eşyalarını arasında bulundu. Orjinali bilinmiyor ama gerçeği Sybil P. Trelawney tarafından yapıldığı düşünülüyor ve 1983'te keşfedildi. Bilinmeyen biri tarafından yazıldı.

Bu boş emirlere, Umbridge gittikten sonra, kadının aptalca seçtiği bir Muggle parkında uzun uzun baktı. Neden geldiğini Snape bilmiyordu ama geldiğine memnun olmuştu - en azından Yoldaşlığın Umbridge'i biraz daha iyi anlamasına yardımcı olmuştu. Yalancı kurbağa, diye düşündü kendi kendine ama bu kelimelere önem vermedi. Dumbledore'un kelimeleri çok daha ilginçti - neden ilk seferinde yazıldı? Dumbledore, eşyalarının arasında küçük notlar bırakmazdı... tabi bulunacağını düşünmemişse. Ya da bulunmasını istememişse...

Snape kaşlarını çattı. İşte Dumbledore tarafından yaratılan başka bir gizem; ölümünden sonra bile yaşlı adam dünyayı etkileyebiliyordu. Bir dakika boyunca hatırlayarak gülümsedi ama bu ifade çok çabuk söndü. Çok fazla şey olmuştu ve bu çok önemliydi.

İç çekerek, kelimeleri tekrar okudu. Daha önce Azkaban'da görevdeyken çok zamanı olmamıştı ve başka yerde olmayı da beklememişti. Yine de parşömende gözle görünenden daha fazlası vardı beşinci kez okusa bile... Bu kehanet kesinlikle düşündüğü şeyi anlatıyor olamazdı... olabilir miydi?

Karanlık, masum gözleri kararttığında

Ve hasta kalpler hayatta kalmanın yolunu göremediğinde

Yalnız-unutulmuş-gölgelerden biri gelecek

Kader tarafından seçilen, seçim tarafından ihanet edilen

Yine de dayanmalı -

Mutlaka dayanmalı -

Kranlığın sonunda, unutulmuş hatırlanacak:

Kader tarafından seçilmiş bir çocuk

Hareketleri-gölgelerde-karanlık tarafından gizlenmiş

O-diğeri değil-işaretini gösterene kadar

Ve karanlık, şafağı fethetmeden önce

Geride kalan, hepsini kurtaracak.

* * *

"Bu ne?" diye fısıldadı Fred, Harry'nin solundan ve o kadar hızlı durdu ki George neredeyse Görünmezlik Pelerininden dışarıya düşecekti.

"Şunu yapmayı keser misin?" dedi ikizi.

"Üzgünüm," dedi Fred. "Ben -"

"Düşünmüyordun, biliyorum. En iyilerimize bile olur."

"Aaah" görünmeyen bir güç, üç Kaçak'ı geriye iterken hazırlıksız yakalanıp sendelediler. Ron, küfretti.

"Sana durma demiştik!" dedi en geç Weasley oğlu.

Kaçak'ların hızlıca öğrendiği gibi iki Görünmezlik Pelerinine sahip olmanın dezavantajı, bir grubun diğerini görememesiydi. Sadece bu gece, son olayı saymadığında birbirlerine dört defa çarpmışlardı ve bu işi giderek sinir bozucu oluyordu. Ve muziplik yapmayı zorlaştırıyor! diye düşünde Harry, canı sıkılarak. Umarım Snape yakınlarda değildir...

"Ron, bu kadar gürültücü olma!" diye ekledi Hermione. "Birisi bizi duyacak!"

"Tabi şimdi seni duyamazlar," diye ekledi Ron kızgınca, Fred ve George kıkırdarken. "Bunun yanında Fred ve George'a susmala -"

"Şşş!" Ginny onları susturdu. "Ağaçların orada bir şeyler var."

"Nasıl biliyorsun?" diye sordu George ve Harry onun hemen Yasak Orman'ın sınırına baktığını gördü.

"Gözlükleri takıyorum, trol beyinli," diye cevap verdi kız.

"Hey!"

"Sessiz olur musunuz!" dedi Hermione. Ne kadar çabalasalar da onu görmeyeceklerini bilmelerinde rağmen ikizler ona doğru döndü.

"Aslında, hayır, olacağımızı sanmıyorum," diye cevap verdi Fred alınganlıkla.

"Belki yarın," diye ekledi George.

"Ya da daha nazik sorarsan..."

"Çok daha nazik..."

İkisi de sırıttı ve aynı anda konuştu. "Ama lütfen demek zorundasın."

Harry, gülüşünü durdurmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. İkizlerin de kıkırdıyor olması ve Ron'un resmen kahkahalarla sarsılması da hiç yardımcı olmadı. Elbette sessiz olmaya çalışmalılardı; her Kaçak, ışıklar söndükten sonra bahçede gezmenin cezasını biliyordu. Ama yine de Harry, eğer bir Profesör onları yakalayacaksa çoktan yakalamalıydı diye düşündü, özellikle Mrs. Weasley'nin çığlığıyla bir bardağı kırmasına neden olacak kadar kelimeleri Ron'un kullandığında...

"Ah!" diye bağırdı Fred, birden. "Bu ne içindi?" dedi hemen ona aklı karışık bakan George ve Harry'e dönerek. "Ve kim yaptı?"

"Kim ne yaptı?" diye sordu Ron.

"Birisi beni tekmeledi!"

"Ah. Affedersin," dedi Hermione hafif bir sesle. "Harry'yi hedef almıştım."

George homurdandı. "Ve ben de Harry'nin gözlüklere ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüyordum. Gözlerini kontrol ettirsen iyi olur, Hermes."

"Seni göremiyorum!" diye bağırdı kız. "ve benim adım Hermes değil! Hermes bir Yunan Tanrısı ve üstelik erkek!" Ginny hemen bir şeyler fısıldadı ama Hermione'nin sesi onu bastırdı ve kimse duymadı. "Gerçekten adım bu kadar zor mu? Herkesin adımı yanlışlıkla yanlış telaffuz etmesi yeterince kötüyken - siz bunu bilerek yapıyorsunuz!"

Harry kıkırdadı ve sonra bunu gizlemek için bir öksürüğe dönüştürdü. Hermione'nin sonraki kurbanı olmak istemiyordu.

"Ah, hayır. Sevgili kardeşim, yanlış yaptın," diye araya girdi Fred. "Hermes uçabiliyor. Ama biz hepimiz Hermione'nin uçamadığını biliyoruz."

"Kes sesini," diye mırıldandı kız. Harry, sadece onun kırmızıya döndüğünü hissediyor ve arkadaşı için üzülüyordu. Ağzını, onu korumak için açı ama Ginny önce davrandı.

"Evet, kesin sesinizi. Ağaçlarda biri var."

"Bir şey olduğunu söylemiştin," diye itiraz etti Ron.

"Evet, öyle dedim, ama -"

"Ne peki?" diye araya girdi Harry.

"Bilmiyorum. Bir cüppe gibi gölge var ve çok uzakta değil." Hafif bir hışıltı sesi vardı. "Tam orada."

"Orada?" diye tekrar etti Ron. "Ben -"

"Onu gördüm!" diye kesti sözünü Hermione. "Birisi var ve bir öğrenci olmak için çok uzun. Yasak Orman gerçekten tehlikeli... Kimin orada hava karardıktan sonra dolaşacak kadar aptal olduğunu merak ediyorum."

"Nerede?" Fred, George ve Harry aynı anda sordu ve Ginny'nin işaret ettiği yeri görebilmek istediler. Kaçaklar, ormanın sınırındaydılar ve arkaları hariç her yönde ağaçlar vardı. Ginny'nin gösterdiği yerde ona bir cüppe görünmemişti ve tekrar konuşmadan önce neredeyse pelerini çıkartacaktı.

"Orada. Tam -"

"Küçük çocukcuklar gelip oynayacak mı?" dedi sahipsiz bir ses, Harry'nin omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indirerek.

"Ah, hayır," diye nefes aldı Hermione.

"Ah, evet," dedi ses. Ses bir kadına aitti ama Harry, daha önce bunu duymadığına emindi.

Harry yutkunup sesinin titrememesi için dua etti. "Sen kimsin?" diye sordu.

"Aaah. Bu küçük bebek Potter. Senin kıymetli vaftiz baban benden bahsetmedi mi?" dedi ve sonra yüksek frekansta kıkırdadı. "Birlikte çok eğlenmiştik!"

"Bu bir Ölüm Yiyen," dedi Ron, nefesinin arasında ama diğer Kaçakların duyabileceği yükseklikte. "Öyle olmalı."

"Elbette ben bir Ölüm Yiyen'im, küçük Weasley!" diye belirtti kadın. "Tıpkı senin bir kan haini olduğun gibi."

Dört Weasley de kızgınlıkla homurdanırken ağızlarını açamadan Harry konuştu.

"Bak, senin kim olduğunu bilmiyorum ama biz altı kişiyiz, sense bir." Birden cesur hissederek Görünmezlik Pelerininden çıktı ve asasını göğsünün hizasına kaldırdı. Uzun bir süre tek başına karanlıkta durduktan sonra Fred küfretti. Bir saniyeden az bir sürede diğerleri de yanına gelmişti.

Kadın güldü. "Sanki altı küçük çocuktan korkacakmışım gibi." Gölge - Harry sonunda onu görmüştü - ağaçların arasından çıktı. "Karanlık Lord'un en güvendiği müritlerinden birinin canına yakabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?"

"Lumos," dedi George birden ve ağaçlara doğru ışığı tuttu. Birden, gölge kayboldu ve yirmi fit ötede tekrar belirdi. George, onu ışıkla takip etmeye çalışınca tekrar gülerek kaçtı. Cisimleniyor muydu? Hogwarts sınırlarında kimse cisimlenemezdi.

"Dans edelim mi, George Weasley?" dedi kıkırdadı yüksek sesle. "Acının ve ölümün güzel dansını yapalım mı?"

Harry, gölge hafifçe hareket ettiğinde kanının donduğunu hissetti; ışık, bir ağaçtan yansıdı ve kadının asasını kaldırdığını gördü. Hermione konuşmaya başladı ama yüksek bir ses araya girdi:

"Hey! Siz altınız orada ne yapıyorsunuz?"

Bu Hagrid'ti. İçgüdüsel olarak Kaçaklar, onlarla doğu yanında havlayan bir Fang'la gelen deve döndüler. Gözünün bir köşesinde Harry, Ginny'nin gözlükleri çıkartıp çantasına koyup, en masum gülümsemesini attığını gördü. Aynı şekilde ikizler bir adım atıp, Hagrid'in Görünmezlik pelerinini görmesine engel oldular. Kaçaklar, çok pratik yapmıştı.

"Biz, ah..." Harry sağa dönünce Hermione şaşırdı ve artık gölgeyi kimsenin takip etmediğini fark etti.

"Gitti," dedi Harry hızlıca.

"Kim gitti?" diye sordu Hagrid ve Ron cevapladı:

"Gitmiş olamaz. Daha şimdi oradaydı!"

"Lumos!" dedi altı ses, Orman'ı gün gibi aydınlatarak. Ağaçların arasındaki gölgeler kalktı ama kimse yoktu. Hiç kimse.

Ginny, bir şekilde yüzüne tekrar taktığı gözlüklerin arkasından konuştu. "Hiçbir şey yok," dedi kız ağırca. "Hiçbir şey."

"Size söylemiştim," diye mırıldandı Harry, izlemediği için kendine kızarak. O gizemli kadının kim olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu ama onun Hogwarts'ta ne işi vardı?"

Boğazında bir korku yükseldi ama bekçi Hagrid konuştuğunda ona doğru döndü:

"Şimdi, siz üçünüz bana gecenin bu saatinde burada ne yaptığınızı söyleyeceksiniz," dedi büyük adam sertçe. "Burası tehlikeli."

George, itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama Harry onu susturmak için ayağına bastı.

"Haklısın, Hagrid," dedi hızlıca. "Tehlikeli. Ve ormanda bir Ölüm Yiyen vardı."

"Ne! Harry böyle şeyler söyle -" Hagrid, ona daha yakından baktı. "Şaka yapmıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır." Çocuk yutkundu. "Sanırım o, Bellatrix Lestrange'di."

* * *

Altısı gelmiş ve İngiliz meslektaşlarıyla birlikte gürültülü bir akşam yemeği yemeğe başlamıştı ama Sirius bu eğlenceye katılmak için çok az istek duyuyordu. Fransızlar savaşa girdiğinde - ve Jean d'Orville ile beş Fransız Seherbazının (Alice Longbottom Fransa'ya Cisimlenip onları getirmişti) geldiğinden beri - bir coşku işareti vardı ama Sirius, diğerlerinin iyimserliğini paylaşamıyordu. Hatta mutluluklarını bile paylaşamıyordu.

Soğuk ve yalnız hissediyordu, karanlık ağaçların arasından durup diğerlerinin Ana Villa'da parti yapmalarını izliyordu. Kayıpları hala hissediliyordu - sekiz ölü Seherbaz ve dördü St. Munga'dayken bunu görmezden gelmek imkânsızdı - ama bölüm iyileşiyordu. St. Mungo dışındaki tüm yaralılar tekrar ayağa kalkmıştı ve kutlamalarını gerektirecek bir neden vardı. Artık yalnız değillerdi ve James'in dediği gibi arkadaşların varsa umut kaybolmuş değildi.

Ama bunu, karanlıkta soğuk ve yalnız bir şekilde dikilirken hatırlamak zordu.

Sirius titredi ve kollarını kendine sardı. İksirleri aldığından beri karanlık, kabus dolu ve yalnız iki gün geçirmişti. Aylar boyunca Sirius anılarının kaybolduğunu sanmıştı ama şimdi tüm güçleriyle geri dönmüşlerdi. Onlar yüzünden çok az uyumuştu - belki son dört gündür sadece iki saat uyumuştu - ve çok bitkindi. Ve hala hatırlıyordu. Hayatının her dakikasını çok canlı ve açık bir şekilde hatırlıyordu.

Hafıza Güçlendirici, diye fark etti birden. Bu düşünce, günlerdir aklındaydı ve sonunda dile getirdi. Yutkundu ve sonra fısıldadı:

"Lanet olsun. Lanet şey, geçmişi de kapsıyormuş."

Neden küfretme gereğini duyduğunu Sirius bilmiyordu. Bunu yapmak daha iyi hissettirmedi ama istek hala oradaydı. Gerçekten evrene tüm öfkesiyle bağırmak istiyordu, NEDEN BEN? Ama bunun bir işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. Üstelik deliliğe benzer bir şeyler göstermek Seherbazların ona daha az güvenmesine neden olurdu.

Artık ona daha soğuk davranıyorlardı, sanki camdan yapılmış gibi. Sirius, kendisine güvenecekleri konusunda uzlaştıklarını biliyordu ama bu zordu. Yasaklananla oynuyordu ve onun gittiği yoldan aklı başında hiçbir adam gitmezdi. Hala aklım başımda mı? diye düşündü ve fazla da umursamadığına karar verdi. Bunu düşünmek çok büyük çaba gerektiriyordu ama Sirius ruhunu incelediğinde hala kendine ait olduğunu görmüştü. Tıpkı aklı gibi ama ikisini de tutmak giderek güçleşiyordu.

Ona acı veren bir karanlık vardı. Conmalesco'yu aldığından beri vardı ama üç iksiri de içtiğinde giderek artmıştı. Sirius elbette ki riskleri biliyordu, tıpkı Tom Riddle'ın bir zamanlar kullandığı büyüleri kendini yaptığı zaman bildiği gibi. Ama bir şekilde sonuçlar korkutucuydu. İçindeki tehlike er ya da geç yükselecekti ve karanlık, kontrolü almaya çalışacaktı. Bunların hepsini biliyordu. Günlüğü okumak Sirius'a tüm işlemi, başlangıcından sonuna kadar göstermişti; Tom Riddle'ın nasıl kendini kaybedip Lord Voldemort olduğunu kelimeler söylemişti.

Ve o, bir sonraki olabilirdi. Eğer karanlıkla savaşmazsa - ya da bunu yaparken başarısız olursa - Sirius, bir sonraki olacağını biliyordu. Ama yine de yapmıştı, Sirius'ın bile tam olarak anlamadığı nedenler yüzünden...

"Yarın," demişti James'e üç gün önce ama hayat bunu bir yalana çevirmişti. Kırılan Çember o gece buluşmuştu ve arkadaşına tek kelime edecek zamanı olmamıştı. Dung'ın kalp kıran sözlerinden sonra söylenecek çok az şey vardı; onun yerine işe koyulmuşlar ve Fletcher'ın onlara ihanet edip etmediğini araştırmışlardı.

Olaylar hala belirsizdi ve o toplantıda kimse fikrini belli etmemiş olsa da bu gece, ondan iki gün sonrakinde yapacaklardı. İki gün, bir adamın kaderini belirlemek için çok kısa bir zamanda ama ancak bu kadar ayırabilirlerdi. Ne yaptığımı öğrendiklerinde bana bu kadar bile zaman verirler mi?

Sirius tekrar titredi. Arkadaşlarına söylemeyi ne kadar geciktirirse o kadar zorlaşıyordu. Hatta bir kez istemişti - umutsuzca tamamen kalbini açıp James'e her şeyi anlatmayı istemişti. Ama o zaman geçmişti. Artık korkuyordu.

* * *

Bill, bardağıyla oynarken aklında başka yerlerde olduğunu fark etti. Yedisi, okul müdürünün ofisinde oturmuş çok az konuşup çok az birbirlerine bakarak bekliyorlardı. Fletcher antik bir sandalyeye oturmuştu ve aralarındaki en rahatı o görünüyordu ki Bill bunu çok garip buldu. Bu, elbette ki Dung'in içtenliğine olan güvensizlikten değildi. Bill sadece, odadaki mutlak sessizliğe inanamıyordu.

Lily, sessiz olmadan önce Bill'le Fransız seherbazlarını konuşmuştu ama sonra sadece arada sırada kocasına doğru endişeli bakışlar atmakla yetinmişti. Ayrıca dikkati dağınıktı - genelde çok parlak olan cadı kendini birçok kez tekrar etmişti ve Bill'in söylediği tek kelimeyi duymadığı belliydi. Sonunda pes ettiler ve konuşmak yerine diğer beşini izlemeye başladılar. Özellikle izlemiyormuş gibi yaparken dördüne bakıyorlardı.

Bill "Çapulcuları" Hogwarts yıllarından hatırlıyordu ve o çocukların muziplik konusunda ne kadar yetenekli olduklarını hatırladı - ama özellikle aralarındaki arkadaşlık konusunda olağanüstüydüler. O zamandan beri aralarındaki bağı fark etmişti. Birbirlerine olan düşkünlükleri o kadar kuvvetliydi ki hiçbirini tanımayan on bir yaşındaki çocuk tarafından bile fark ediliyordu. Ve ondan sonra onları yüz tane Ruh Emiciyi sadece aralarındaki bağla kovdukları zaman görmüştü. Onları çok takdir etmiş ve biraz da kıskanmıştı. Ama neden onların özel olduklarını biliyordu. Büyük ihtimalle dünyanın daha önce görmediği bir şeye sahiptiler.

O nereye gitmişti?

Sirius, James, Peter ve Remus, odada dağınık oturmuşlardı. James, Lily'nin sağında bir koltukta oturuyordu ve onun sağında da Peter dev gibi bir sandalyeye kurulmuştu ve bu onu küçük gösteriyordu. Remus, Bill'in solundaydı (boş sandalyeyi saymazsak) ama bir masa onu Sirius'tan ayırıyordu ve sanki siyah saçlı Seherbaza konuşacakmış gibi bakıyordu. Sirius, Dung'ın yanına oturmuştu, eğer bilerek yapmadıysa ilginç tesadüftü.

Belki bilerek yaptı, diye düşündü Bill kendi kendine. Özellikle bugünlerde söz konusu Sirius'sa bilmenin imkânı yoktu. Bill, Avalon'daki son toplantıdan sonra güçsüz ve sersem hissederek sessiz kalmış ve kulaklarına inanamamıştı. Soğuk ve karanlık adam Sirius'la, Azkaban'daki hücresine adım atan adam arasında ilişki kuramıyordu -

"Sen kimsin?" diye sordu, biraz önce hücresine girmiş Seherbaza bakarak. Kurtarıcısına.

"Sirius Black," diye cevapladı diğeri basitçe.

"Ama sen öldün!" Bill, çenesinin düştüğünü hissederken yabancıya baktı ve halüsinasyon mu gördüğünü, ölüp ölmediğini yoksa ikisi birden mi olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.

"İnsanlar sürekli bana bunu söylüyor." Sirius gergince gülümsedi ama yine de bir gülüştü.

Bugünlerde çok sık gülmüyordu. Aslında Bill onu, o toplantıdan sonra çok nadir görmüştü - Seherbazlar güven göstermiş olsalar da Sirius kendini altıncı Lab'a kapatmıştı ve ancak Merlin orada kendine ne yaptığını bilirdi. Orada olmadığı zamanlarda adada geziniyordu ama adada mı bir şeyler aradığını yoksa iç huzurunu mu aradığını Bill söyleyemezdi. Ona baktığında Bill, ikisini de bulmadığını anlamıştı ve bir daha hiç bulabilecek mi merak etti.

"Nerede o?" dedi sonunda Fletcher, sessizliği bozarak. "Onun başka görevleri olduğunu biliyorum ama bir saat geç kalmak da fazla. Snape için bile."

"O da bu fikrine katılır." Lily, huzursuzca güldü.

"Dung haklı," dedi Peter, açık bir şekilde. "Bu kadar geç kalmaması gerekiyordu. Sizce bir şeyler mi... oldu?"

Bill yutkundu ve hiç sevmediği Profesör'ünü düşündü. İç Çember'de olmak ve Snape'in farklı bir yönünü görmek garipti - hala alaycı ve soğuktu ama Bill'in hayal edebildiğinden çok daha az ilgisizdi. Ve daha az acımasız. Çok daha az acımasız...

"Eğer sabaha kadar görünmezse biliriz," dedi Remus, tekrar Sirius'a bakarak. Buna rağmen, Seherbazların Başı da, Sihir Bakanı da sessiz kaldı ve Bill, aralarında bir ejderhanın bile eritemeyeceği görünmez duvarı fark etti. Sonra Remus, belli ki sesini sakin tutmaya çalışarak devam etti. "Yirmi dakika daha bekleyelim. Eğer Severus gelmezse yarın akşam buluşuruz."

"Beklemeyi göze alabilir miyiz?" diye fısıldadı Dung birden ve herkesi şaşırttı. "Herkesin çabalarını takdir ediyorum ama..."

"Söyleme bile," diye kesti Lily onu, ciddice. "Her zaman umut vardır ve seni neden olmak istemediğin bir şeyi yaptığın için dışlamayacağız."

Eski Seherbaz tekrar denedi. "Ben -"

"Hayır." Bu sefer James'ti. "Lily haklı. Sana olan şey, herhangi birimize olabilirdi ve sana yardım etmek için bir yol bulacağız."

Ama Fletcher sadece kafasını salladı ve diğerleri sesini yükselip onu desteklediğinde bile Bill, adamın gözlerinde hiç ışık görmedi. Sadece, Dung'ın yanında oturan ve boşluğa bakan Sirius sessiz kaldı.

* * *

"Severus."

Neredeyse kapıya gelmişken soğuk ses onu durdurdu ve Snape donup kaldı. "Lordum?"

"Benimle yürü," diye emretti Karanlık Lord ve tahtından kalkarak yürümeye başladı. Duyduğunu belli ederek eğildi ve sessiz kaldı ama diğerlerinden kızgın bakışlar aldığının farkındaydı - Lucius, ki aslında onun üstü olmasına rağmen gölgede kalmasından nefret ediyordu; Bellatrix, Hogwarts bahçesinde gezerken başarısız olmuştu; Narcissa ki kız kardeşinin deliliği olmasa bile acımazlığını oldukça almıştı; ve Rodolphus, ki o da bu kadar yüksek seviyeye sadece Bellatrix ile evlenerek gelebilmişti ve bundan başka da bir başarı gösterememişti. Hiçbirisi, efendileriyle özel bir zamanı takdir etmeyecekti - bu hem onların güçleri hem de konumları için üzücü bir şeydi. Ama yine de bu Severus'un tüm yetişkin hayatı boyunca oynadığı bir oyundu ve ne düşündükleri umurunda değildi.

Kapı onların arkasından hafifçe kapandı. İkisi, bir süre boyunca sessizce yürüdüler ve Voldemort'un sarayından uzaklaşıp hapishaneye yaklaştılar. Uzaktan Severus çığlıkları duyabiliyordu ve kim olabileceğini düşündükçe omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi - şu anda Azkaban'da canlı olan tek bir mahkûm vardı.

Yutkunmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Ve o mahkûm benim öğrencim, diye düşündü Severus boşça. Hangi canavar onu burada bırakır? Pişmanlık, Karanlık Lord'un yanında yürürken duyulacak bir his değildi ve hemen başından attı. Zaten lanetlendim. Ne fark eder?

Ama ediyordu. Her zaman etmişti.

"Zaman neredeyse geldi, Severus." Karanlık Lord'un sesi onu ürküttü.

Snape gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Evet, Lordum," diye cevapladı bir dakika sonra. "Öyle."

Soğuk kahkahalar. "Bu seni şaşırtıyor mu?"

"Ben -" adam iç çekti. "Hayır, Lordum. Şaşırtmıyor."

"Ama Hogwarts'ı seviyorsun," dedi Karanlık Lord birden, beklenmedik anlayış göstererek.

Ne kadar saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın, hislerinin yüzünden okunduğunu biliyordu. "Seviyorum."

Hafif kıkırdama. "O zaman uygun."

"Lordum?" Kalbi buz kesti.

"Uygun."

* * *

Snape içeri girdiğinden kalkmak üzereydiler - ya da Bill, Dung ve Lily ayrılıyordu çünkü Sirius'ın içinde bir his, arkadaşlarının ondan cevapları almadan bırakmayacaklarını söylüyordu. Ama bu düşünce iç çekmesine neden oldu. İki akşam önce hazırdı, tam da gerçekler ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı araya girmeden önce. Ama şimdi emin değildi.

Snape odaya girdiğinde titredi ve kollarıyla kendini ovup ısıtma içgüdüsüne karşı koydu. Bunu yapmak hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

"Gecikme için özür dilerim," dedi Snape kısaca. "Ben... alıkonuldum."

"Anlıyoruz," diye cevapladı Remus nazikçe. "Lütfen otur."

Ölüm Yiyen, oradan gitmesini isteyen Sirius'ın en yakınına oturmaya özen gösterdi. O Gece Avalon'da birbirlerini anladıkları an gitmişti ve Sirius, tam olarak hangi iksirleri aldığını bilen adamın yanında oturmak istemiyordu. Ve etkilerini... Snape geçmişte Voldemort için Conmalesco'yu yapmış olsa da hem Augeosensus hem de Hafıza Güçlendirici, ondan çok daha tehlikeliydi ki bu, Severus'un belki de Sirius hariç en iyi olduğu konulardan biriydi. Ve Snape'in bunu sessiz tutmak için Sirius gibi nedenleri yoktu.

"Hiçbir şey bulamadık," dedi Lily, gözleri Snape'in üzerindeyken. "Dung'la çoktan konuştum ama Tek Boynuzlu At Grubu, Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü için bir çare bulamadı." Kadın derin bir nefes aldı. "Tabi ki eski yöntem dışında. Büyüyü yapanı öldürmek..."

"Kimin yaptığını bilmiyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Peter sessizce. "Belki işleri daha da kolaylaştırır."

Dung, umutsuzca omuz silkti. "Yapıldığını hatırlamıyorum," dedi. "Ama sanırım - biliyorum - yapılmış olmalı."

"Katılmıyorum."

Herkes şaşırarak Snape'e dönerken Sirius içinin buz kesildiğini hissetti. Evet, geliyordu. Ve işler her zaman daha kötüye gidebilirdi. Ne güzel. Acıyla homurdanmamak için kendini zor tuttu. İşe yaramazdı.

"Açıklar mısın?" diye sordu makulce Remus. Remus her zaman makuldü.

Snape, cevap olarak kaşlarını çattı. "Bunu birden bulup tartışmamamıza inanamıyorum."

"Birden olmadı, Severus," diye araya girdi Dung. "Düşünüyordum... uzun zamandır."

"Ne kadar uzun?" diye sordu Snape dudakları birbirine sıkıca yapışmıştı ve sanki dudak bükmeye çalışıyordu.

Dung omuz silkti. "Çok uzun. Daha önce harekete geçmeliydim."

"Hayır. Geçmemeliydin." Karanlık gözleri odada gezindi. "Hepiniz çok önemli - ve besbelli - bir noktayı atlıyorsunuz: Ya Dung değilse?"

Kırılan Çemberin her üyesi yutkunarak birbirine baktı. Sirius hariç - o, sonraki cümlelerin dökülmesini bekledi. Çok uzun beklemek zorunda kalmayacaktı.

"Ben değilsem, kim?" diye sordu Dung, öfkeyle.

"Sormana gerek var mı?" Snape'in kaşları daha da çatıldı. Her göz, Sirius'a döndü.

Adam derin bir nefes aldı, verdi ve sinirlerine tamamen hakim olduğundan emin oldu. Bu günlerde kontrolünü kaybetmesi daha kolaydı; Sirius, kontrolü öğrenmek için yıllarını harcamıştı (Snape, Remus ve Şamarcı Söğütle olan o kazasından sonra) ve şimdi her şeyi baştan öğrenmek zorundaydı. Bazen gidecek hiçbir yeri olmadan bir yerde tutsak kaldığını hissediyordu ve bu onu tıpkı çocukluğundaki gibi kontrolsüz yapıyordu. Sirius kaçtığını düşünmüştü. Yanılmıştı.

"Ben," dedi çok yavaşça, "Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü'nün etkisi altında değilim."

"Bundan nasıl emin olabiliyorsun?" şaşırtıcı şekilde soran Lily'ydi ama sesi nazikti.

"Çünkü hatırlıyorum," diye cevap verdi Sirius. "Her dakikasını, her deneyişini..."

Kadının kaşları hafifçe buruştu. "Hatırlamadığın bir şeyler olabilir..."

"Hayır. Yok."

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" diye sordu Remus sessizce.

Sirius iç çekti. Şimdi bunun ne sırası ne de yeri. "Sadece biliyorum."

"Doğru bile olsa, Severus, bu, BUZKIRAN Operasyonunu açıklamaz," diye araya girdi Dung. "O zaman hala Azkaban'daydı."

"Bu da senin hatalı olduğunu göstermez," diye cevapladı diğeri soğukça. "Her zamanki gibi çözülmemiş olaylara geçiyorsun. BUZKIRAN, Yoldaşlığın olduğu kadar bir Bakanlık projesiydi. Onu çok kişi biliyordu."

"O kadar çok değil," diye belirtti James.

"Öyle olsa bile Voldemort, Weasley'nin düşüncelerini ortaya çıkaracak kadar iyi bir büyücü."

"Bundan şüpheliyim," diye cevapladı Bill. "Azkaban'daki tüm zamanım boyunca onu ya bir ya da iki kere gördüm ve size temin edebilirim ki asam ve Anahtar, o an aklımdan geçen son şeyler bile değildi."

"Katılıyorum. Bu pek mümkün değil," diye konuştu Lily düşüncelice. "Uygun koşullar olsaydı belki ama..." Kadın omuz silkti.

"Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü'nü varsaymak zorunda mıyız?" diye sordu Snape. "Araştırmalarım sonucunda bu büyünün çok kararsız ve ancak yapan, kurbanın gözlerinden bakmak istediğinde işlediği bir büyü olduğunu anladım. Bunu hafifçe... rastlantısal buluyorum ki Karanlık Lord bu sayede iki önemli şey ortaya çıkardı."

Peter, Snape'e baktı. "Daha iyi bir önerin var mı?" diye sordu sabırsızca. "Yoksa casus olduğunun ortaya çıkmasından mı korkuyorsun?"

Snape güldü ve yüzündeki eğlenceli ifade alaycı bir sırıtışa dönüştü. "Neden korkuyorum, Peter?" diye homurdandı. "Karanlık Lord benim bir casus olduğumu biliyor. İç Çember'deki konumumu biliyor. Yoldaşlığa bilgi verdiğim kadar ona da veriyorum."

"Ne?" Birden Bill oturduğu yerden kalktı ve Snape'e baktı. "Sen -"

"Elbette ki biliyor, Weasley," dedi Ölüm Yiyen. "Sizce pozisyonumun farkında olmasaydı onu on iki yıl boyunca kandırabilir miydim? Ona bilgi veriyorum ve o da sonunda, sadakatimin ona ait olduğunu düşünüyor."

"Tıpkı bizim gibi," dedi Bill soğukça.

Snape sadece başıyla onayladı.

Lily, James'in söyleyeceği şeyi eliyle kesti ve tartışma başlamadan önce bitirdi. "Ne demeye çalışıyorsun, Severus?" diye sordu sakince. Yine de sesinde hafif bir sınır vardı. "Sirius, Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü olmadığına inandığını söyledi. Kanıtın yoksa Dung'ın ifadesine inanmalıyız."

"Bence onun," -Snape'in kafası Sirius'ın tarafına sallandı- "Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü'ne ihtiyacı yok. Buna sahip ve İşaret, birçok büyünün umabileceğinden çok daha büyük bir güce sahiptir!"

Konuşurken, Ölüm Yiyen sol kolunun cübbesini sıyırarak herkesin görebileceği şekilde açtı. Snape'inki saf siyahtı; bir dövme gibi duruyordu, karanlıktı ama sürekli yanmıyordu. Buna rağmen Sirius, dönüp de Snape'in İşaretine bakmaya zahmet etmedi. Sembolü oldukça iyi tanıyordu.

"Bilmeniz lazımdı," dedi Snape soğukça.

Siyah gözleri kısıldı. "Ruhundaki lekeden bahsetmiyorum bile, Black. Onun, aklındaki gücünden bahsediyorum."

Sirius katılaştı; bunu yapmamak için kendini tutamadı. "Güç?" diye sordu. Kelime, ağzından niyetinden çok daha keskin çıktı ve müdürün ofisi birden buz kesti.

"Güç," diye belirtti Snape. "Sana ne yaptığına bak, aptal. Onun sana ne yaptığına bak. Senin aracılığınla."

"Yaptığım her şeyi, yapmayı ben seçtim," diye cevapladı Sirius soğukça.

"Öyle mi?"

Ve birden tartışmanın anlamı kalmamıştı. Açıklamanın anlamı yoktu. Neyi yaptığını ve nedenini biliyordu. Diğerleri anlamazdı.

Sirius ayağa kalktı ve dışarı çıktı. Remus arkasından bağırırken dahi durmadı. Yürümeye devam etti ve saklanabileceği tek yere gitti. Böylece arkadaşlarına güvenmek için çok karanlıklaşan adam, Işığın Adası'na gitti.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	43. Bölüm 43: Ve Kırılmamak

Bölüm Kırk İki: Ve Kırılmamak

"Seninle konuşmam lazım."

Sert ses, James'i hayallerinden çıkardı; kiraz renginden yeni masasını bakıyor ve her şeyi nereye koyacağına karar veriyordu - odasına biri girip çok ihtiyacı olup da düşürdüğü bir şeyi getirmeden bir dakika zor geçiyordu. James'in fark ettiği gibi Dumbledore'un çok fazla eşyası vardı ve ne işe yaradıklarını anlaması gerekiyordu.

James'in yeni inşa ettiği (tüm şekli değiştirmişti) ofisin girişinde Severus Snape duruyordu.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu James, kendini durduramadan önce. Sonra saate baktı, çok eski bir Muggle yapımı saate. Neden Dumbledore onu burada tuttu ki?

"Dediğim gibi, seninle konuşmam lazım." Snape, eşikten içeriye adım attı. - James'in kapısı yoktu - ve davet edilmeden sandalyeye kuruldu. "Hem Yoldaşlık hem de Bakanlık için önemli." Adam tereddüt etti. "Ve Seherbazlar için."

Birden James, ofisteki havanın belirgin bir şekilde düştüğünü hissetti - ki aslında daha bakanlığın dörtte üçü inşa edilmişken ve klima sisteminin çalışmadığı kesinken bu oldukça mümkün bir şeydi. "O zaman neden geçen gece söylemedin?"

"Geçen gece zamanı değildi."

"Anlıyorum." Snape'in neden olduğunu açıklamasına gerek yoktu - James zaten biliyordu ve bildiği için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Neredeyse ona katılacaktı. "O zaman neden burada? Sihir Bakanlığına gelerek neden kendini riske attın?"

Snape neşesizce güldü. "Burada olduğumu biliyor."

"Ne?"

"Tıpkı Riddle Evi Saldırısı'nı bildiğim gibi," diye cevapladı en ufak bir pişmanlık belirtisi göstermeden. "O saldırının düşeceğini bildiğim gibi."

"Ve bize söylemedin mi?" diye sordu James öfkeyle.

"Elbette söylemedim." Birden asasını kaldırıp omzunun üzerinden salladı. "Silencio. Eğer size bildiğim her şeyi anlatırsam bu, sadakatimin nerede olduğunu açıkça ortaya koyardı ve size hiçbir yararım olmazdı. Ya da Karanlık Lord'a."

James, onun çok fazla hak ettiği acımasız fikirlerini kendine sakladı, çünkü haklıydı. James ondan tüm kalbiyle nefret edebilirdi ama Snape haklıydı ve bu adama güvenmesi gerekiyordu. Eğer Snape onlara ihanet etmek isteseydi, savaş yıllar önce kaybedilirdi. Eğer Snape bize ihanet etmek isteseydi, hepimiz ölmüş olurduk. James hafifçe iç çekti.

"Beni ne hakkında görmeye geldin?"

"Moody öldü," dedi Snape girişte. "Asa ve göz, oraya Seherbazlar bulsun diye ve Riddle Evi'ne çekmek için bilere bırakıldı. Moody her zaman ölüydü."

Uzun bir dakika boyunca James sadece bakabildi. Hepsi boşuna mıydı? "O zaman kim çığlık atıyordu?"

"Mugglelar. Rasgele kurbanlar." Snape omuz silkti. "Bu görev için getirildiler ve sonra katledildiler. Sorduğumda Rodolphus bu bilgiye benimle memnuniyetle paylaştı."

Ve Sirius biliyordu. "Harekete geçmekten başka şansımız yok," dedi sessizce, İç Çember buluşmasında. "Yapmak zorundayız yoksa uğruna savaştığımız her şeyi riske atarız. Yine de... sadece yanıldığımı umabilirim. Eğer yanılmıyorsam..." James yutkundu. Nasıl bilmişti? Bilebilir miydi? Snape, James'in cevap veremeyecek durumda olduğunu sezmiş olmalıydı.

"Moody'nin 1988'den beri ölü olduğu konusunda hiç şüphe yok."

James tiksinme, korku ve öfkeyi geriye itti. "Sirius'ın bunu bilmesi lazım. Seherbazlar bilmeli."

"O zaman bunu sana bırakıyorum," diye cevapladı Ölüm Yiyen. "Senin... arkadaşınla konuşmaya hiç niyetim yok."kelimeleri sanki lanetmiş gibi söylemişti ve James'in tüyleri diken diken oldu.

"Dün geceden sonra seni görür görmez lanetlerse onu suçlayamam," diye cevapladı Bakan, Snape'in homurdanmasına neden olarak.

"Sence ondan korkuyor muyum, James?"

"Hayır." Eğer Snape hakkında reddedilemeyecek bir şey varsa o da cesur olduğuydu. Yaptığını yapmak için inanılmaz cesurdu - ve yüzleştiğiyle yüzleşebilmek için - neredeyse on iki yıldır.

"Yanılıyorsun," diye geldi hafif cevap. "Ondan korkuyorum. Ne olacağından korkuyorum."

"Sen -"

"Onu gördün. Bunu inkâr etme." Snape'in gözleri karanlıktı ama bir şeyle doluydu. Bu öfke miydi? Adam hırladı, "bunun daha önce olduğunu gördüm."

James baktı. "Ne?"

"Ona hangi iksirleri verdiğimi sor. Kendisine ne yaptığını sor - isteyerek ve seçimle diyor kendisi. Sonra bana gel ve o adamın, o canavarın senin arkadaşın olduğunu söyle."

* * *

Dung, öğrencilerinin Hogsmade'e gitmesini izledikten sonra ofisine döndüğünde Lily, onu bekliyordu. Kadın onu gördüğü anda neredeyse bunu yaptığına pişman olacaktı - onu çok iyi karşılamasına rağmen Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü çok bitkindi. Daha önce hiç görmediği çizgiler gözlerinin etrafına yerleşmişti ve son birkaç gündür, kilo kaybetmiş görünüyordu. Yakında, stresli Severus Snape'e benzeyecekti ama saçları onun kadar yağlı değildi. Neyse ki...

"Seni beklettiğim için özür dilerim, Lily," dedi Fletcher sessizce. "Her zamanki gibi Weasley ikizleri bir şeyler peşindeydi ve ben de onlara ceza veriyordum. Ve Hogsmade'e gitmelerini yasakladım."

Adam yüzünü buruşturdu. "Maalesef beni endişelendiren şey, ikisinin de özellikle hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünmemesiydi." Nadir bir gülümseme adamın yüzüne yerleşti. "Sadece onların yeni kurbanı olmadığımı umabilirim."

"Eminim, değilsindir." Kendine rağmen Lily kıkırdadı. Bu günlerde çok az şey komikti ama oğlunun ve arkadaşlarının yaptığı belaları - sevgili 'Kaçaklar' hakkında bir şeyler duymak her zaman eğlenceliydi. Lily, Hogwarts'tayken bir muzipçi değildi ama onlardan biriyle çıkınca ve James'le evlenince esprinin güzel taraflarını takdir etmeyi öğrenmişti. Bunun yanında bir sonraki hedeflerinin kim olduğunu biliyordu tabi ki deli olduklarını kanıtlayıp Remus'a şaka yapmaya kalkmazlarsa... Sanırım bunun sonuçlarını görmek için para öderim!

"Doğru," dedi adam huysuzca. Gülüşü gitmişti. "Beni hangi konuda görmek istedin?"

"Sadece konuşmak için. Birkaç gün önce tüm semptomlarının üstünden geçtiğimizi biliyorum ama ne yaptığımızı bilmeni istiyorum."

"Bir şeyler yapabilir misiniz?" diye sordu Dung, nedenlice.

Lily sertçe onayladı. "Yapabileceğimize inanıyorum. Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki kütüphane oldukça ilginç eski kitapları da içeriyor ve birçoğunda Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü ile ilgili bilgiler buldum. Bir karşı büyüsü yok ama büyünün nasıl yaratıldığı ile ilgili bilgi var. Oradan hareket ederek yeni bir tedavi geliştirebiliriz."

"Ne kadar zamanda?" Dung, belli ki endişesini göstermemeye çalışıyordu ama başarılı olamayarak yutkundu.

"Birkaç ay," diye cevapladı Lily gülerek. "Belki daha az. Molly Weasley, büyüleri kırmakta oldukça iyi."

"Bu kadar zamanımız olduğunu sanmıyorum," diye fısıldadı adam.

Lily kaşlarını çattı. "Bu zaman kolay olmayacak Dung, ama öğrencilerin için bir tehlike olacağını düşünüyorsan biraz izin al ve -"

"Hayır, sorun bu değil." Adam kafasını salladı. "Tam olarak değil, neyse. Ama... bizim bir İç Çembere ihtiyacımız var, Lily ve şu anda bunu yapamıyoruz. Sanırım Remus, benden önce Sirius'tan şüphelendi ama benim. Öyle olması lazım... Fawkes biliyor."

"Bu kadar emin misin?" diye sordu kadın.

"Eminim."

"O zaman hayatta kalacağız," diye temin etti kadın onu. "Çok ileri gittik. Sadece birkaç aya ihtiyacımız var - hatta otuz gün kadar kısa bile olabilir. Ve sonra Çember tekrar oluşturulur."

"Bu kadar zamanımız olduğundan emin değilim," diye cevapladı Dung, basitçe.

Lily uzandı ve elini sıktı. "Yapacağız. Göreceksin." Kadın ayağa kalkarken adamın elini bıraktı. "Bir daha ki hafta gelip sana gelişmeleri anlatacağım."

"Tamam." Adam boş boş baktı. "O zaman görüşürüz."

* * *

Sabah. Şafak. Güneşin Doğması. Bunlar, umudun ve güzelliğin simgeleri olarak mutlu zamanlar olmalıydı. Yeni başlangıçlar. Karanlığın kovulması.

Sirius homurdandı. "Doğru."

Belki uyumak yardımcı olurdu ama ne kadar denerse denesin başaramadı. Sirius karanlıkta yatıp tavana bakarak düşündü. Hatırladı. Hatırladı.

"Beni bazen hayrete düşürüyorsun, Sirius. Bunu kabul ediyorum." Soğuk parmaklar alnını okşadı. "Ama neden benimle savaşmak için bu kadar güç harcıyorsun? Burada unutulmuş ve yalnız başına gerçekten ölmeyi tercih eder misin?"

"Evet." Konuşmak yaktı. Kanın tadını aldı. Umurunda değildi.

"Sana dünyayı sunuyorum... Bu, acı dolu bir hayattan daha az mı çekici?"

"On yıl." Sirius acı içinde nefes aldı. "On yıl... sana hayır dedim."

"On yıl ve ben hala teklif ediyorum," diye cevap verdi Voldemort sessizce. Parmaklar çenesine kayarak Sirius'ın acı içinde geri çekilmesine neden oldu. "Ve teklif hala geçerli..."

Bulanık görüşünün arkasında bir asanın kalktığını gördü. Sirius kendini buna hazırlayacak zamanı zar zor buldu. "Crucio!"

Dünyası acı içinde patladı; gözlerinin önünde ışıklar çaktı. Yine de Karanlık Lord'un son kelimeleri Sirius'ın zayıf çığlıklarını aştı. Yumuşak ve baştan çıkarıcı - ama bu kadar acıya rağmen yeterince baştan çıkarıcı değil...

"Bunu hatırla."

Sirius titreyerek oturdu. Nefes nefese kalmıştı ve acıyı o kadar canlı hatırlıyordu ki neredeyse tekrar Azkaban'a dönmek gibiydi. Ama zaten son birkaç gün hep böyleydi. Dakika dakika, anı anı cehennemi yaşamıştı. Yavaşça nefesinin kontrolünü eline aldı ve ayaklarını yatağın yanından uzattı. Elinin bir hareketiyle yatak örtüsünü fırlattı.

Oda sıcak olmasına rağmen titredi. Aslında çok sıcaktı - uyumadan önce bunu garanti etmişti ki fazla sıcak belki yardımcı olurdu. Ama yardımcı olmamıştı ve Sirius, umursamaktan vazgeçti. Kişisel konforu konusunda endişelenmekten önce endişeleneceği çok fazla şey vardı. Düşünmeden giyindi ve hangi cüppe olduğunun bile farkında değildi. Sadece asasını cebine atmak içi durakladı.

Sessizce odasından ve Ana Villa'nın dış kapısından çıkıp Altıncı Lab'a doğru yürümeye başladı. Artık Seherbazlar onun ne yaptığını bildikleri için hiç ziyaretçisi olmuyordu ve Sirius bundan memnundu. Tonks ve Bill bile uzak durmuştu ki bu Sirius'ı hafifçe şaşırttı - Sirius bu meraklı çiftin korkularını yenip ilk ona gelecek çift olduğunu sanmıştı. Korku. Hiçbir zaman korkulan biri olmak istememişti ama şimdi Seherbazlar onun hareketlerini destekleyeceklerini söyleseler bile ondan kesinlikle korkuyorlardı.

"Dün akşam çekip gitmemen lazımdı," dedi sessizce Bill Weasley, Sirius Ana Villa'nın doğu tarafına geldiğinde. Belliydi ki yanılıyordu. Bill, uzak kalmasını sağlayacak kadar korkmuyordu. Şimdilik.

Sirius durdu. "Söylenecek hiçbir şey yoktu."

"Yok muydu?"

Ona, onun bana ait olduğunu söyle. Kelimeler Sirius'ın aklını o kadar büyük bir hızla fethetmişti ki gözleri büyüdü. Gerildi, karanlığı, soğuğu, acıyı hissetti - Fletcher'a benim olduğunu söyle. Bill ona bakıyordu ama Sirius diğer Seherbaza en ufak bir ilgi kırıntısı göstermiyordu. Karanlık onu boğuyordu ama bu sefer farklıydı... Sirius'ın içinden bir şeyler Voldemort'a erişmek için uyandı.

Karanlık Sirius'ın içine saplandı ve ürperdi. Acının Voldemort'tan mı yoksa kendisinden mi geldiğini söyleyemezdi ama bu Sirius'ı harekete geçmesi için kışkırttı. İçine uzanarak Seherbaz, daha önce hiç yapmadığı bir şeyi yaptı. Avalon'a saldırıda Sirius geriye çekilmişti ama şimdi saldırdı. İçindeki her güç zerresini acıyı Voldemort'a göndermek için, Karanlık Lord'un karanlığı yutması için yönlendirdi. Bir saniye içinde aralarındaki bağdaki acıyı hissetti ve sonra dünya karardı - bir dakika sonra hemen geri geldi. Sirius, Ana Villa ile Kütüphane arasında dikiliyordu. Bill bakıyordu.

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu genç adam endişeyle.

Sirius yutkundu ve Voldemort'u geriye püskürttüğünün saf hazını saklamaya çalıştı ve - sonunda başarısının - onu korkuttuğunu. "Ben iyiyim."

"Bu neydi?"

"Bir anı," diye yalan söyledi ve başını sallayarak aklını toplamaya çalıştı. Voldemort ne demeye çalışıyordu? Bilmek istiyor muydu? Yüz defa bu kelimeleri Sirius'a söylese ve Dung'ın onun olduğunu iddia etse de kesinlikle bunu geçmişte Dung'a da söylemişti. Ama bu farklı mıydı?

"Yalan söylüyorsun," diye cevapladı Bill sessizce. İncinmiş görünüyordu.

"Evet. Yalan söylüyorum."

Söylenecek başka bir şey var mıydı? Hayır, yoktu. Hala yoktu.

Ve yine, Sirius çekip gitti.

* * *

"Hazır mısınız?" diye sordu George ve diğerleri onayladı.

"İşe yarası iyi olur," diye nefes aldı Hermione, asasını kaldırırken.

"Elbette işe yarayacak, Hermione," diye temin etti onu Fred. "Onu sen keşfettin."

"Kapa çeneni," kız kızarırken Ginny, George'ın karnına dirseğini geçirene kadar ikizler kıkırdadılar.

"Hey! Bunu neden yaptın?"

"Çünkü sen bir götsün, bunun için," diye cevapladı kız memnuniyetle. "Şimdi bırak da kız çalışsın."

Fred homurdandı. "Hiç eğlenceli değilsin, Gin."

"Çok eğlenceliyim," diye cevapladı kız soğukça. "Tıpkı senin şu anda tam -"

"Ginny!" Ron, şok içinde nefesini tuttu.

Kız, büyük abisine masumiyetle dönerken Kaçaklar kıkırdadı. Hermione bile omzunun arkasından bakmak için asasını indirdi - Ginny'nin takındığı manalı bakış harikaydı. "Ah, bu kadar şaşırmış davranma. Sanki sen de annemin sana bağırmasına neden olan şeyler söylemiyorsun."

"Ama bu farklı!"

"Ron, bu kelimeleri senden öğrendim."

Genç Weasley erkeği parlak bir kırmızıya dönerken Hermione kıkırdadı. Fred ve George kahkaha attı. Ron tekrar denedi. "Ben -"

"Siz ikiniz tartışmayı bırakın da işimize bakalım," diye araya girdi Harry birden.

"Güzel fikir," diye konuşmaya başladı ve büyük ihtimalle Profesör Vindictus Viridian tarafından yazılan tek işe yarar kitap olan Kilitler, Anahtarlar ve İkisini Arasında Gezinmek kitabında okuduğu her şeyi tam olarak hatırlamaya çalışarak kapıya döndü. Hermione kendi kendine gülümsedi ve sonra asasını kilide hafifçe vurmaya başladı. Sağa. Sola. Yukarı. Yukarı. Sola. Yukarı. Aşağıya. Köşegen -

"Bizi kim yakalayacak ki?" diye sordu Ron, kızın arkasından. "Herkes ya Hogsmade'de ya da çalışıyor ve kimse Profesör Snape'in nerede olduğunu bilmiyor -"

"Herkesin Hogsmade'de olduğuna emin misin, Ron?" diye sordu bir ses.

Ron kekeledi, ikizler küfretti, Ginny sıçradı ve Harry öyle bir döndü ki Hermione'nin koluna çarpıp asasını kilide sokmasına ve yaptığı Kilit Açma büyüsünü tamamlamasına neden oldu. Klik sesiyle kapı, birkaç inç açıldı.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun, Percy?" diye sordu George.

"Hogsmade'de olman gerekmiyor mu?" diye ekledi Fred kızgınlıkla. "Sevgili Penelope'nle birlikte?"

Hermione tam zamanında dönüp Percy'nin kendini nemliymiş gibi yükseltmesini gördü. "Ben bir Öğrenci Başı'yım. Size açıklama yapmak zorunda değilim. Aslında açıklaması gereken siz altınız. Merlin adına Profesör Snape'in kişisel odasına girmeye çalışarak ne amaçlıyorsunuz?"

"Başarmayı," diye mırıldandı Ron ama Percy onu görmezden geldi.

"Ve neden umurunda?" Bizimle birlikte başının derde mi girmesini istiyorsun?"

"Hayır, o hiç bir zaman böyle aşağılık ayaktakımı bela çıkarıcılardan olmadı," diye düzeltti ikizini George. "Değil mi, Perce?"

"Bana öyle deme," dedi daha yaşlı olan Weasley.

"Tamam, Perce."

"Sorun değil."

"Hiç değil."

"Asla," diye ekledi Ron.

"Bu zamana kadar öğrenemedin mi?" diye sordu Ginny neşeyle.

Harry hafifçe kıkırdadı.

"Size emrediyorum, Profesör Snape'in odasından uzak durun!" diye bağırdı Percy ve Kaçaklar güldüler.

"Bize emrediyor musun?" dedi Ron. "Aman aman."

"Çok korktum," diye araya girdi George. "Sen de mi küçük kardeşim?"

"Ölüme kadar," diye cevapladı Ron.

Fred kıkırdadı. "Ben titriyorum."

"Dehşete düştüm," diye ekledi Harry.

"Sanırım şimdi ağlayacağım. Yatağımda biraz hıçkıracağım," bu da Ginny'nin eklemesiydi.

"Sanırım ben de muzipliği bırakıp kaçacağım." Hermione Percy'ye gülümsedi. "Bu işe yarar mı? Her neyse biraz çalışmam lazım."

Percy kekeledi ve diğerlerinin ne diyeceğini öğrenecek şansı olmadı. Soğuk bir hava Profesör Snape'in odasının kapısını açtı ve büyülü mumlar birden yanmaya başladı. Kapıdan çok az fit uzakta yerde bir şey vardı.

"Bu da ne -" diye başladı George ama kendini durdurdu.

Hermione soğuk hissetti. "Ah, hayır," diye fısıldadı, diğerlerinin etrafında toplandığını hissederek. Ama en iyi görüş açısı ondaydı ve bunların ne olduğu oldukça açıktı.

"Bunlar... bunlar Ölüm Yiyen cübbeleri..." diye kekeledi Percy.

Ron ıslık çaldı. "Babam haklıymış..."

"Ben bunu biliyordum," diye fısıldadı kız, daha çok kendi kendine. "Sadece Quirrell olmadığını biliyordum."

"Bir şeyler yapmalıyız." Birden Percy'nin sesi ciddileşti. "Onun Profesör Lupin'i daha fazla kandırmasına izin veremeyiz."

"Umm... O kimseyi kandırmıyor," diye konuştu Harry, diğerlerinin bakmasına neden olarak. "Profesör Lupin biliyor. O - göründüğü gibi değil."

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu Hermione, kendini durduramadan. Harry ile bir buçuk yıldır arkadaştı ve bir şeyler sakladığında anlıyordu. Bu, kesinlikle o durumlardan biriydi.

"Şey, ee, ben -"

"Bu önemli değil," diye araya girdi Percy ciddice. "Şu anda birine söylememiz lazım."

"Ama -" Percy dönüp yürümeye balamadan önce Harry cümlesini bitirecek zaman bulamadı. "Bekle! Anlamıyorsun!"

Percy yürümeye devam etti ve Ginny küfretti. Aynı anda Hermione, Harry ile yüzleşmek için döndü. "Profesör Lupin'in bildiğini mi söylüyorsun? Snape bizim tarafımızda mı?"

"Evet!"

"O zaman hepimizin pişman olacağı bir şey yapmadan önce gidip onu durduralım," dedi George vahşice.

"İyi dedin," dedi Ron tam Hermione konuşurken:

"Haydi gidelim."

Kaçaklar hep birlikte Percy'nin peşinden koştular ve Hiç Durmadan Hoplayan Topları unuttular.

* * *

"Ne düşünüyorsun, Lucius?" Karanlık Lord tarafından sorulan böyle bir soru her zaman tehlikeliydi ama neyse ki Snape kehaneti getirdiğinden beri bunun üzerinde düşünüyordu.

"Bence bu her şeyi değiştiriyor, Lordum," dedi hemen.

"Öyle mi?"

"Evet, Lordum. 1981'deki kehanetle birleştirdiğimizde Delphi Kahin'inin bizim gibi düşünmediği kişiyi işaret ettiğini düşünüyorum." Elbette ki Karanlık Lord bunu biliyordu ama insanların düşüncelerini duymaktan hoşlanıyordu. Şey, en azından bazı insanların, diye düşündü Lucius kendi kendine. Değecek insanların. Bu konuşmayı Rodolphus ile yaptığını hayal edemiyorum."

"Yanlış düşmanın peşindeydim diye düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu tehlikeli ses.

"Ben -" Dikkatli davranmanın sırasıydı. Çok dikkatli. "Black'in ölmesi gerektiğini düşünüyorum, Lordum."

Voldemort güldü. "Ne kadar diplomatik!" Soğuk gülümseme korkutucuydu, hatta ilk Ölüm Yiyenlerden olan Lucius için bile... İfadesi sertleşti. "Çocuğu bul, Lucius. Onu bul ve bana getir."

"Hangisini, Lordum?"

"Potter."

* * *

Dung iç çekti ve ellerini kafasından çekerek önündeki boş kâğıda baktı. Yazmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu - ama neyi? Nasıl? Kime? Kelimeler aklına gelmiyordu ama fazla zamanı yoktu. Dünyanın fazla zamanı yoktu.

Kafası ağrıyordu. Her yeri ağrıyordu ki buna Uzaktan Görme Büyüsü'nün etkisi altında olması gerektiğini anladığından beri ağrıyan boş ruhu da dâhildi. Anıları bölük pörçüktü - sihirli sözleri hiç hatırlayamamıştı ama acıyı hatırlıyordu, yenilemez bir şeyle savaşmasını hatırlıyordu. Daha da önemlisini kaybedişini hatırlıyordu... ve bunu yaparak onun için önemli olan her şeye ihanet ettiğini biliyordu. Bu kadar yardım eden ve onu Voldemort'un ellerinden kurtaran herkese ihanet etmişti.

Neredeyse ellerinde onun kadar kan vardı. BUZKIRAN Operasyonu - Bill Weasley'nin onu Azkaban'a mahkûm eden adamın yüzüne bakabilmesi şaşırtıcıydı - ve Riddle Evi Baskını en büyük başarısızlıklarından biriydi. Dung yeterince savaşmadığı için çok fazla kişi öldü. Sirius Uzaktan Görme Büyüsüyle savaşmıştı; Dung, bunu yaptığını biliyordu. Ama Dung Fletcher başarısız olmuştu. Başarısız olmuş ve Voldemort'un oyuncağı haline gelmişti.

"Voldemort." Bu ismi fısıldamak istemişti ama neredeyse hıçkırıkla çıkmıştı. Bu ismi tekrar söylemeyi öğrenmesi ne kadar zamanını almıştı? Çok uzun. Daha iyi bilmeliydi.

Daha iyi olmalıydı.

Yavaşça tüy kalemini kaldırdı ve yazdı. Belki yeterince umursasaydı kelimeler daha kolay gelirdi. Gözyaşları kesinlikle kolaylıkla dökülüp, kâğıdı ıslatıp, mürekkebi bulandırıyordu.

_Sevgili Remus._

* * *

"Konuşmamız lazım, Sirius," dedi James, arkadaşının yüzünü şömine ateşinden dikkatle inceleyerek.

"Şimdi değil." Cevap hemen geldi.

"O zaman, ne zaman?" diye sordu James, amaçladığından daha keskin sormuştu ama kendini durduramadı. Arkadaşı hakkında endişeleniyordu.

"Bilmiyorum." Sirius gözlerini kaçırdı.

James iç çekerek sinirlerine hâkim olmaya çalıştı. "Sirius... Snape beni endişelendiren şeyler söylüyor. Hepimizi endişelendiren."

"Şaşırmadım," diye cevapladı diğeri düzce.

"Neler oluyor, Sirius?" diye baskı yaptı James. "Ne yapıyorsun? Snape sana canavar dedi."

Sirius homurdandı. "Tekrar, hiç şaşırmadım." Sesi ölü gibiydi ve James'in buz gibi hissetmesine neden oldu.

"O zaman bana nedenini söyle!"

"Benim bir canavar olduğumu düşünüyor musun, James?" Birden Sirius başını çevirdi ve buz mavisi gözlerini James'e odakladı. Ölü görünüşü hala oradaydı, boşluk hala vardı... ama James'in daha önce hiç görmediği dondurucu bir şeyler vardı.

Buzun altında bir şeyler yanıyordu.

"Sen benim arkadaşımsın," diye cevapladı hemen, umutsuzca o buz gibi bakışlardan kaçmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı. James titredi ama Sirius'ın ifadesi değişmedi.

"Umarım."

"Elbette öylesin!" James yutkundu. "Biz kardeşiz, hatırladın mı? Dördümüz - ne olursa olsun. Ve senin için buradayız, Sirius, her zaman. Biz sadece -"

"O zaman güven bana." Sirius dönmeden önce gözlerinde kırmızı bir şeyler parladı. "Tam da şimdi..."

"Sirius -"

Kırmızı bir şeyler.

Sirius bağlantıyı kesti.

* * *

"Gerçekten buna inanamıyorum -"

"Burada bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu Remus nazikçe, bir köşeden dönmüş ve altı Kaçak'ın Percy Weasley'le olan savaşlarının ortasına dalmıştı. Elbette birbirlerine lanetler ve yumruklar atmıyorlardı ama bunu kavgadan daha aşağı bir kelimeyle tanımlanamayacak kadar şiddetliydi. Remus geldiğinde sussa da Percy bile bağırıyordu.

Harry susmadı. "Beni bir dakika dinleyebilir misin! Sana zaten söylemem gerekenden çok daha fazlasını söyledim ve hala gidip birine söylersen her şeyi mahvedersin! Bilmiyorsun -"

"Bu kadar yeter, Harry," Remus onu kesti ve James'in oğlunun kırmızıya döndüğünü gördüğüne memnun oldu. Diğerlerine bakmak için döndüğünde Hermione Granger'ın utançla kızardığını gördü. "Şimdi, burada neler dönüyor?"

"Önemli değil, Müdürüm," diye denedi George. "Sadece bir aile sohbeti yapıyorduk."

"Öyle mi?" Remus tek kaşını kaldırarak Harry ve Hermione'ye baktı. Aile sohbetiymiş tüylü kulağım, diye düşündü kendi kendine gülmemeye çalışarak. Belliydi ki Percy Kaçakları bir muzipliğin ortasında yakalamıştı ve şimdi onları ele verecekti. Bu, ilk kez olmuyordu ama en gürültülüsüydü.

"Öyle gibi bir şey," dedi Fred zayıfça.

Remus gülümsedi ve en büyük Weasley'ye döndü. Öğrenci Başı'nda hiç gülüş görmeyince şaşırdı. "Percy?"

"Profesör Lupin, doğru mu -"

"Remus!"

İçgüdüsel olarak döndü; Snape onu asla öğrencilerin önünde ilk ismiyle çağırmazdı ve hatta öğretmenlerin yanında bile nadiren yapardı. Ama müdür yardımcısı koridordan ona doğru bir amaçla geliyordu ve yüzü solgun ve - korkmuş mu? Hayır ama titriyordu ve dehşet gözlerindeydi.

Remus, ona doğru koştu. "Ne oldu?"

Snape, hayalet beyazı yüzü ve dev gibi olmuş gözleriyle durdu. Bir dakika için Remus onun kelimeleri bulamadığını düşündü ama sonra uzanıp cübbesinden bir parşömen çıkardı. Severus kâğıdı uzatırken elleri titriyordu.

"Dung," diye fısıldadı Severus, sesi çatlak çıkarken. "Öldü."

"Ne?" diye fısıldadı Remus, kendi sesini zor duymuştu. Sesinin koridorda yankılandığını düşündü ama yitip gitmişti. Bacakları zayıftı ve göğsüne birden bir ağırlık çökerek nefes almayı zorlaştırdı. "Sen...?"

"Zehir. Belladona." Severus'un sesi hala çatlaktı. "Şişeyi buldum."

Remus mektubu tuttu - bir mektup olmalıydı - çünkü başka yapacak bir şey düşünemiyordu. Gözlerinden yaşlar dökülmek istiyordu ama onları geride tuttu. Gözyaşları için zaman vardı ama şimdi değildi. Şimdi değil. Cevapları bulana kadar değil.

Soramadan önce başkası konuştu.

"Onu sen öldürdün, değil mi?" diye sordu soğukça Percy Weasley. Diğer altı öğrenci nefeslerini tuttuğunda Remus döndü.

"Percy, hayır!" Hermione kolunu tutmaya çalıştı ama Öğrenci Başı kurtuldu.

Remus cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama kelimeler gelmedi. Birden tükenmiş hisseti ve hıçkırarak ağlamak istedi.

"Sessiz ol seni aptal yumurcak. Ne olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikrin yok," diye cevap veri Severus öfkeyle ve Remus onun gözlerindeki kederi gördü. İkisinin de bildiği gibi diğer adamın hiç göstermediği kederi... İkisinin de bildiği gibi Severus'un asla söylemeyeceği sözleri anlattığını gördü - özellikle burada söylemeyecekti.

"Bilmiyor muyum?" diye sordu Percy öfkeyle. "Bir katil gördüğümde onu tanırım!"

Snape'in asası inanılmaz bir hızla yükseldi ama aynı hızla Remus onu durdurdu.

"Severus, hayır!"

Bir dakika için öfke Snape'in gözlerinde kaldı ve Remus bir an için onu lanetleyeceğini düşündü. Ama öfke, kederin altına çabuk geçti ve Snape döndü. Tek kelime etmeden uzaklaştı ve elleri titreyen Remus'u yedi kafası karışmış çocukla bıraktı.

Yavaşça dönerken Percy sordu: "Onun gitmesine izin mi vereceksiniz, Müdürüm? Kaçmasına?"

Remus kendi öfkesini ve acısını geriye attı. "Percy..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Profesör Snape, Profesör Fletcher'ı öldürmedi -" sesi çatladı - "ve o senin düşündüğün şey değil."

"Cübbeleri gördük," dedi Percy sabitçe ve Fred onun ayağına basınca bunu görmezden geldi.

"Profesör Snape savaşta kendi yoluyla savaşıyor," diye cevapladı Remus sessizce. "Ama bizim tarafımızda."

Mektubun oldukça farkında olarak kollarını çaprazladı. "Şimdi senden bunu tekrar etmemeni istemem lazım: arkadaşlarına, kız arkadaşına ya da ailene. Profesör Snape'in de dâhil çok fazla hayat risk altında. Beni anladın mı?"

Percy kızgınca baktı.

"Percy, eğer mecbur kalırsam sana bir Hafıza Büyüsü yaparım ve bundan çok pişman olurum ama riske atamayacağımız şeyler var," diye devam etti sessizce. "Beni anlıyor musun?"

Percy'nin kaşları iyice çatıldı ve cevap vermeden önce bir dakika geçti: "Anlıyorum. Kimseye söylemeyeceğim."

Çocuk mutsuzdu ama Remus ona inandı. Weasley'ler, muzip olmalarına karşın dürüst çocuklar yetiştirmişlerdi. İyi bir aileydiler. "Teşekkürler," dedi okul müdürü sessizce.

"Profesör Fletcher'ı kim öldürdü?" diye fısıldadı Hermione, Remus onlara gidebileceklerini söylemeden önce. Ellerindeki mektup ağırdı.

"Kimse." Remus gözlerini kapattı ve sonra onları açmaya zorladı. "Kendini öldürdü."

* * *

Sadece çocuklardan ve Remus ofisine güvenle gittikten sonra mektubu açtı. Mühürlü değildi; sadece temizce katlanmıştı - belki Snape yapmıştı ama büyük ihtimalle Dung'dı. Fletcher her zaman böyle olmuştu. Organize ve titiz...

Remus, boğazındaki yumruyu yutmaya çalıştı. Neden böyle bitmek zorunda, Dung? diye sormak istedi ama artık çok geçti. Neden bize bir şans veremedin?

Ama bitmişti. Yarınlar yoktu. Başka şans yoktu.

Remus yutkundu ve okumaya başladı.

_Sevgili Remus,_

_İlk önce üzgün olduğumu söylemem lazım. Benim olmama ihtiyacın olduğu adam olamadığım için ve bunu göremediğim için üzgünüm. Belki bu metodu seçtiğim için bir korkağım ama başka yol göremiyorum._

_Benim için ağlama. Eğer senden bir şey istemeye hatırım varsa, bunu istiyorum - senin için kötü düşündüğümden değil, benim seçimim olduğundan. Son üç senedir farkında olmayan bir haindim ve sana, Yoldaşlığa ve hayatımda savaştığım her şeye ihanet ettim. Bu benim seçimim değildi. O zaman ben sadece bir maşaydım. Ne daha fazla, ne daha az. Sonunda, Karanlık Lord'un kullandığı biriydim._

_"Bir alet, işi kendi yapmadığı müddetçe bir alettir" denildiğini duymuştum. Remus, bu işi kendim için yaptım. Buna son verdim ve sen de şimdi yeni bir Çember oluşturabilirsin. Fawkes'ın seni durduracağını sanmıyorum._

_Lütfen bunun benim seçimim olduğunu hatırla. Benim sonum. Hayatımın geri kalanını olmak istediğimin yarısı olarak ve sadece orada bulunmakla herkese ihanet edeceğimi bilerek geçiremezdim. Hatta karşı büyü yarın bulunsa bile doğru olanı yaptığıma inanıyorum. En azından beni bir daha asla kullanamayacak._

_Arkadaşın,_

Mundungus A. Fletcher

* * *

2. Kitabın Sonu

* * *

_Çeviren: Luthien_


End file.
